Gateway of Magic
by wilkins75
Summary: A Rewrite of one of my first stories A Clone at Hogwarts. Clone Jack O'Neill is sent undercover by the American Wizard government to protect Harry Potter from Voldemort.  Only to find a new team and new enemies.Title change to meet Fanfiction rules, Stargate SG1/Harry Potter Please Read. Clone Jack/Hermione, Harry/Ginny Ron/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of one of my first stories, while I will be following some of the general outlines set by my first it WILL NOT be the same. Now I hope you like the story.**

**Chapter 1 A New Mission**

The sun was shining over the capital city of the most powerful nation on Earth, government and military helicopter field the air. Near the center of the large city was one of the most recognizable buildings in the world the capital building of the United States of America. School children walked around the mall visiting the sites. Running around in-between the groups of tourist and school children where the business people and politicians who had their cell phones glued to their ears. None of them had any idea of what was happening inside the residents of the most powerful man on the face of the Earth. Walking down the hallways of the historic building was a colonel dressed in his best military uniform. It wasn't uncommon for a military man to enter the building but to have the President of the United States of America to meet him by himself was unheard of. He had even ordered the secret service out of the room and the window blinds to be closed.

"Right this way." said the aid as he opened a door letting the colonel enter the oval room. Slowly the colonel walked toward the center of the room. He stood in front of the dark would of his desk in which so many decision that shaped the world took place.

"You asked for me Mr. President." said the colonel

"Yes, Colonial O'Neill." said the President of the United States as he stood up and looked toward the man who had saved the world so many times but yet no one knew of it. "You and your team have saved the world so many times that words alone can't describe how indebted we all to you all."

"Thank you sir." said Colonel Jack O'Neill "That being said I could use some time off to go fishing."

"I will see that you have it." said the President "However I called you here because I need you to undertake a mission outside of the SGC."

"And what mission is that?" asked Colonial O'Neill

"Well it is a recruiting mission." said the President

"You want me to stand for a recruiting photo or something?" asked Jack O'Neill

"No, I need you to talk to yourself." Said the president

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack

"Your clone, Colonel O'Neill." Said the president

"What does mini me have to do with this?" asked O'Neill

"When I first took office the SGC wasn't the only thing I learned about, I learned about a secret world that hide beside our own for years." said the President "A world of magic."

"Magic?" asked O'Neill

"Yes, Magic." Said a new voice as Jack turned to see a man dressed in a long silver robe with a short beard on his face. A long scar covered his right eye. "Hello Jack O'Neill I am the second president of the United States, President Christopher Rilles."

"The second?" asked Jack

"In every nation on earth there is a second government below the first, it the government of the wizards who live in that society." said Christopher "We have always lived beside you and normally we keep our affairs separate but not this time."

"Jack we have a new threat and this time it is coming on the home world front." Said the president

"What is this threat?" asked Jack

"A powerful wizard named Voldemort." said Christopher "He appeared twenty years ago and caused a lot of trouble over in Europe, in almost brought down the British Ministry of Magic."

"Let me guess he is back?" asked Jack

"Yes." Said Christopher "Now my English comrade as well as most of the old stuck-up European leadership refuse to believe it. See in the wizardering world the British wizard government has been considered the leader of the wizardering world, whatever they say the other nations tend to follow."

"Not us." said Jack

"No, we are a rogue nation among the wizard world." Said Christopher "We tend to do our own thing and do it well. We have known to piss off the old farts in Europe with our openness to new ways. We even have computers in our school unlike those dark castles and old scrolls they are so found of."

"So if you are worried about this Voldemort guy why do you need my clone?" asked Jack

"While the government may not believe his return there is one key ally we have, the head of their magical school Hogwarts." said Christopher "And inside Hogwarts is a soon be fifteen year old boy who is responsible for the first downfall of the dark lord and who he is out to kill again."

"Your clone is fourteen now correct?" asked the president

"Yes," said Jack "Wait you want him to protect this kid?"

"Yes, it would put someone with military training at his side and that may keep him alive until he can take down Voldemort for good." Said Christopher

"I see." said Jack

"Will you talk to him?" asked Christopher

"I will but let's just say he and I are not always on the best terms." Said Jack

"Do your best we would like to send him as soon as possible." said the President

"I will speak to him as soon as I can." Said Jack "However we don't really talk…it is kind of weird."

"Good because he is right down the hall in the situation room." Reported the president as he hit a speaker button on the desk phone "Lindy will you please send the boy in."

"Yes, Mr. President." Said the aid as they waited for the younger jack O'Neill to appear, it didn't take long as the door opened to show a young fifteen year old kid with brown hair and a muscle structure that matched his older self. He had on a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"If I didn't know better I would think you where father and son." Said the president

"So what do you want me for?" asked younger Jack as he stood beside his older self

"We need you to do something for us." said Jack as he went on to explain everything that he had just learned. To his amazement younger Jack just listened.

"Alright if it wasn't for all the crap I remember doing when I was you I would think you where insane." said younger Jack "So you want me to protect this kid."

"Yes." said Christopher

"Jack you don't have to do this, you are not in the military and you have a life now." said Older Jack

"Some life….I hate school when I am not board out of my mind learning about things I already knew I have to deal with the damn group drama." said Jack "Maybe a change in scenery would do me some good. However I do have some questions how am I going to pull this off?"

"We have thought about that." Said Christopher as he reached into his robes and pulled out a long box "In here is a special wand that draws its power not from the person but from the Magic in the air. In a place like Hogwarts it will allow you to do magic by just thinking it."

"Cool." Said Jack as he picked up the piece of wood and held it in his hands.

"Now to allow you to see items hidden by magic we have this." said Christopher "This is a special watch that has a magic crystal in it, it will show things that are hidden from sight."

"Ok." said Jack as he took the military style watch.

"We will provide you with our school uniforms and set you undercover as an exchange student." said Christopher

"Alright if I do this I do have some demands." said Jack

"Like what?" asked Older Jack

"I want my military rank back, full pay and everything." said Mini Jack

"Your rank?" asked Jack "Don't you mean mine?"

"Done." said the president

"Second I will need some weapons because even though I may be able to use this little stick on the grounds of a school I may need some of my basic equipment." said Jack

"Reasonable." Said the president

"We will arrange it." Said Christopher

"Third I want to bring my dog." Said Jack

"You have a dog?" asked older Jack

"Yes, a German shipyard." Said younger Jack

"Really I always thought I would get a lab or a beagle." Said older Jack

"That can be arranged." said Christopher "Is that all?"

"I have one more thing." said Jack "I want a beer."

"I'll take care of that." said older Jack

"I'll have a plan waiting for you at Andrews Air force base." said the President

"I would offer to transport you there myself but for people to travel across from one nation to another in the wizardering world you have to go though checkpoints and that may raise the alarm with the English government and we don't want him to figure it out."

"My dog?" asked Jack

"He will be with the stuff and supplies in London when you arrive." Said Christopher

"Mr. President I would like to go with him." said Jack

"Of course." said the President as the two O'Neills headed out as the other President of the United States Disappeared.

When the O'Neills arrived at Andrews Air force base there was a small private jet with air force markings waiting for them. They climbed aboard and within minutes they where airborne heading east over the Atlantic Ocean. Once they had reached cruising height the pilot shut the door to give what he thought was the father and son some private time.

"So how are you doing?" asked Jack

"I am doing good." answered younger Jack as the two of them sat in silence. Slowly younger Jack reached toward a small bar pulling out a beer. "Want one?"

" Yes." answered Jack as he took the beer from himself.

"You know it is funny I keep trying to run away from you, thinking I will be my own man but the more I run the more I feel that you and I are the same." Said younger Jack as he drank the beer

"I know, sometimes I wonder how you are and if you are happy." said older Jack "In a way I almost think of you as my son."

"I am not Charlie." said younger Jack as both of them lowered their heads

"No you are not." said older Jack "However we are family, you are part of me and I am part of you."

"I guess you're right." Said Jack as he leaned back in the chair before taking another sip of beer "I mean we drink the same brand of beer, listen to the same music and watch the same shows."

"The thing is even with all that we are different, you are your own man and you must walk down your own path." Said older O'Neill "However I knew you would take this mission, I know I would if I were you."

"Ya." said younger Jack as the plane flew over the ocean heading to London.

"So how you planning to handle this whole thing?" asked older Jack as he looked at some of the files he had gotten from Christopher, it was a breakdown of wizardering world tradition and names. Muggles for none magical people and some of the other words.

"I am not totally sure, I have read some of the file." said Jack "And the main problem will be gaining their trust, this Harry Potter only seams to trust his close friends with everything."

"Then become his friend." answered Older Jack

A few hours later the plane touched down at London's Heathrow airport. The small plan with US military marks was noticed but quickly forgotten by the business man and women and vacations who filled the air part. The plan taxed into a small hanger which the US military had on the field for US diplomat visits.

"So we are in old London town." said Older Jack as younger jack jumped off the plan and walked toward a small side room. A Sergeant dressed in full military uniform opened the door letting Jack and Jack enter the room. When they entered the room a man dressed in a business suit waited for them.

"Hello O'Neills." said the man "I am Mark Young with the United States Magical Government Embassy. I have the supplies you require to carry out the mission."

"I see." said Jack as he looked at the trunk. "Is that all?"

"So simply minded." said Mark as he opened the trunk only to show four different draws "This draws are bigger on the inside."

"Let me see." said older Jack as mark pulled the first draw to show lines of black uniforms, more then what should fit in so small of space.

"The first draw has full of uniforms from our main wizardering school in Ohio and also your personal cloths." Said Mark "The second has school books, third has some of our computers."

"From your reports you said computers don't work in this Hogwart's place." Said younger Jack

"That is muggle computers, we are more in tune with the muggle world then our European brethren we have computers that will work on Hogwart's grounds, you can even hock up with your military satellites. The last one is full of different weapons that your President gave us for you, including something called a Zat gun."

"Cool." said younger Jack

"Also we have this." said Mark as he held out a small over the shoulder book bag

"Do I want to know what little surprise you have for this one?" asked Jack

"Inside is a small pocket which can hold a small arsenal, you can call upon it at any moment you see fit." said Mark

"And where is Sarge?" asked Jack

"Right here." said Mark as he opened up the fifth draw a full grown German Sheppard poked his head out of the draw. The dog barked happily as Jack starched his ear. "He didn't seem to want to stay for me."

"I can understand that, he was a military attack dog." Said younger Jack

"Wait I remember this dog, he was one that belonged to the SGC." Said older Jack as Sarge licked the older Jack's hand "He got hurt on P3X-5620."

"Broke three ribs and a leg when he fell off a small cliff during an ambush by some locals." said jack "George thought he could have a second life with me."

"Well old boy are you ready for a new mission." Said older Jack

"If the answer is yes, we better get going we need to get going the train has already left so we need to use the other method of getting you where you need to be." said Mark

"Well good luck Mini me." said older Jack

"I will need it." Said younger Jack

**Well I hope you liked this first chapter and I hope you will keep reading until next time please keep reading. I will reveal who will end with who later on so you will just have to stay tuned. Thanks Wilkins75**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Hello**

"Ok where are we?" asked Jack as he looked at around, he was in a small village in the mountains. It looked like a some of the villages he had visited off world.

"This is the village of Hogsmeade." said Mark "This is the closest point where we can Apparate to."

"Apparate is your version of teleportation." said Jack

"Yes, that is a way you could say it." said Mark as Jack noticed a man with a long sliver beard and a long rob with a twinkle in his eyes that not even Jack had seen.

"Ha Mr. O'Neill I have been expecting you." said the man "I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Hello." answered Jack as he scanned the old man, he couldn't get his mind out of the old military training always studying a new comer to see if they were any issues.

"I see you are what do you Americans call it sizing me up?" asked Dumbledore

"Sorry force of habit." said Jack

"That is alright" said Dumbledore as he turned to Mark "I will take things from here."

"Very well." said Mark as he looked at Jack "I wish you the best of luck young O'Neill may you have a fun time on your mission."

"We shall see." said Jack as he followed Dumbledore though some kind of large stone gate and toward a waiting carriage. Jack's eyes widened as he saw what was pulling the carriage, it was a skeleton like winged horse with a lizard like face.

"I see you see them too." said Dumbledore

"What are they?" asked Jack

"It's called a Thestral." answered Dumbledore as he reached his hand out letting the horse rub it's face against his hand "It can only be seen by those who have seen death and have accept it."

"I never saw anyone die." said Jack

"Not with your current eyes but in your old life you must have seen many people die both at the hands of your enemies and at your own hands." said Dumbledore as Jack nodded his head. "Some people consider them bad omens but if you are near them long enough they can become one of your loyal friends. Now let's head up to the school, the students will arrive in under an hour. "

"So soon?" asked Jack

"Yes, it took a long time to convince the American Wizard Government to listen to my idea." said Dumbledore as they headed down a long pathway in the middle of the woods. Behind Jack was his trunk and lying on the soft chair across from them was his dog.

"Why would you want me and not some wizard who can already do magic?" asked Jack

"Jack O'Neill when I first heard of you and what you have done I knew you would be perfect to help me protect Harry." Said Dumbledore as the carriage went through the woods "I can't be with him all the time and he needs someone close to him to protect him not only from Voldemort but from himself."

"I have combat training and look like a kid so I can go undercover." said Jack

"No, you are a kid who has experienced so much…too much for any kid." said Dumbledore "You have done things as your old self that would make even the best trained wizard stand in amazement, however you never looked toward the line life. You work in the darkness to protect the light and that is what Harry needs. Someone who will protect him and yet not let him knows he is being protected. I knew that you and Harry will become friends."

"A friend?" asked Jack as he remembered his old teammates Daniel, Carter and Teal'c. He had been on many teams though his military life but none were as good as that one, maybe because they were all such good friends.

"Yes, friendship is possibly the most important thing you can have in any confect." said Dumbledore as he looked into Jack's eyes "A good friend covering your back is worth more than the most powerful spell or gun in the world and that is what I hope you will do with Harry."

"Become his friend and protect him?" asked Jack

"Yes, Harry has a habit of getting into the thick of trouble and a friend who has been though combat can be a great support for him." said Dumbledore as the round a corner and a huge castle came into view. Jack's eyes widened as he looked at the giant structure a glow against the fading fall sun.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Castle." Said Dumbledore as the carriage run up a path to the front door. "Now remember apart from me, no one in the castle or even the order I belong to know who you really are. To everyone else you are an exchange student from America the first Hogwarts has had in over twenty years."

"I have done undercover missions in the past." said Jack

"Alright." said Dumbledore as he opened the carriage door. "Now I believe we have just enough time for a slight tour. So leave your stuff here for the moment you will not need it for a bit"

Jack's eyes where scanning everything he could as he walked though the stone halls. Above his head staircases where moving on their own as well the paintings.

"Ok this place is weird." said Jack as they entered a large and mostly empty room.

"Some would consider the world you come to be the weird one." said Dumbledore as suddenly Jack's trunk and his dog suddenly appeared in the room.

"What the?" asked Jack

"This is the room where we store first year's luggage until they are sorted into the different house." explained Dumbledore "Your stuff will be here until you are sorted."

"Sorted?" asked Jack

"All the students are divided into four houses one for each of the founders of the school." said Dumbledore "Harry and his friends are in Gryffindor and with hope so will you."

"Hope?" asked Jack

"Yes, we have a magical hat that decides where a person belongs." said Dumbledore "I have explained it to him but he said it is up to him."

"I see." said Jack as he folded his arms before pulling out the wand that was given to him by the American government "Now what about this magic thing."

"Didn't they explain how to work the wand to you?" asked Dumbledore as Jack shock his head. "It was rather an ingenious way all you have to do is think about something and the wand does the rest."

"Think about it?" asked Jack

"Yes, point your wand at your trunk and think that you want it to fly." said Dumbledore as Jack rolled his eyes as he flicked the stick to his amazement the wand read his mind as the trunk began to rise until it stopped a good foot off the ground.

"Cool." said Jack

"Now normally you would have to speak the spell however one of the classes in the American wizard school is wordless spells so it provides good cover." said Dumbledore "I have signed you up for all the classes Harry is in."

"So I can be with him at all times." said Jack

"Correct." said Dumbledore "Now I need to go get ready for the students arrive, you can get dressed here and get everything you need ready."

"Alright." said Jack as the old wizard left the room leaving Jack by himself. Slowly he got dressed in the uniform that was given to him by the American wizardering government. After changing into that he checked to see what other gifts he had gotten from the government. He opened the lowest level of the trunk only to have his eyes widened. There where lines after lines of different guns with enough weapons to supply an entire combat team.

"Sometimes I love this job." said Jack as he picked up a pistol before loading it. He placed that along with several other weapons in a magical hidden compartment inside his new over the shoulder book bag. This way he could carry weapons with him at all times. The sound of foot steps outside and the sudden arrival of a lot of suitcases told him that the show was now on

The great hall was full of noise as a column of kids came walking though the main door.

"They look so young." said Hermione Granger as she sat beside her two closet friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. There was only a few people who decided to sit beside them maybe it was fact that the main wizardering paper the Daily Prophet casted Harry as a liar and insane. At the moment Harry didn't care he had too much on his mind

"Ya." said Harry as he remembered being a scared 11 year old standing in front of the entire school as the shorting hat decided his fate. Harry didn't even listen to the song however the fact that Dumbledore stood up caught him by surprised.

"Before we begin the sorting of the new students to our wonderful school. I would like to make an short remark." Said Dumbledore "In the spirit of reaching out to our wizardering brothers from around the world Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly is proud to have in our mist a student from the United States of America Iron Hill School of Magic."

"An exchange student now?" asked Ron

"Must have something to do with the order." whispered Harry

"Now may I introduce Jack O'Neill Jr." said Dumbledore as the main door opened up.

_"Here goes." _thought Jack as he entered one of the side doors. He couldn't help himself from looking first at the massive number of people who had their eyes on him and then at the room itself. It was massive with floating candles above the students head even the ceiling gave the look of a real sky, it was almost breath taking but then again he had seen so many worlds and the wonder's those worlds had to offer.

"Look at him." said a female voice from down the Gryffindor table. Harry was studying the newcomer to see if he looked like anyone he had seen in the photos of the order. However nothing was coming to mind, the young man about his age had on what looked more like a military uniform then any of the Hogwart's cloths. Dark blue pants with military high combat boots, he had a navy blue button up front shirt with his name embroiled on the chest. In almost every way it looked like a perfect match of a day a normal day uniform for any member of the military. No tie like the ones the guys at Hogwarts had to wear. He also didn't have the long black robes instead he had a large black trench coat with an American flag patch on it which moved as if the wind was blowing. Over his shoulder was a brown book bag which was strange since no one else had one in the great hall on his head was black Beret with the seal of the the American wizard school on it.

"Looks like another one of those hot shots Americans." stated Ron as he watched the kid his age walk toward the small three leg stool

"Alright an old hat decides my fate." thought Jack as he rolled his eyes as he sat down, he must have looked funny being so tall and sitting on such a small stool since a few people chuckled at him as the hat was placed on his head.

"I have never been on the head of a muggle before, I must admit when Dumbledore informed me about you I was interest in seeing your mind." said a voice in Jack's brain "However you are a strange one at that. You have seen so much in both your lives. Your brain while sharp is not up to the standard's of Ravenclaw."

"If you want brain you need to get into Carter's mind." said Jack

"Yes, she seems like one Hermione granger smart and brave, now Slytherin is right out and while you would fit well among the loyal members of the Hufflepuff f it isn't the best match."

"There is only one option left." said Jack

"Yes, you have done battle against things that make the dark lord seem like a school yard bully. You have suffered for your teammates and your friends; you are a warrior not only in body but in mind. You do not run from a fight and as you say you never leave a person behind." said the Hat "you belong in Gryffindor."

The last word he spoke out load as part of the hall erupted into cheers the other half didn't really seem to care. Slowly Jack walked down the hall as he found a pass he was in luck people seem to be avoiding sitting beside Harry, he found a seat only one empty seat spot away from Harry.

"Now we can begin the sorting of the first years." said Dumbledore the sorting was shorter than normal, maybe because people where afraid of letting their kids be out of their sight in such a trouble times. While people watched the shorting some kept their eyes on the newcomer a strange American. Finally the last first year was shorted. Still everyone was giving Jack and Harry a wide birth as Dumbledore stood up again.

"We are gathered together once again, old faces as well as new faces come back in a time of great trouble around the world." said Dumbledore as he looked around the large room "We commit ourselves to be not only the best wizard and witches we can be but the best people we can. Within the halls of Hogwarts we will grow in the magical arts as well as people. Now without further a due I believe it is time to…."

"Excuses me." said a new voice as Dumbledore looked toward the source to see a fat short woman dressed in way to much pink.

"What is she doing here?" asked Harry

"Who is she?" asked Ron as he looked at the short woman stand up.

"She was at my trial she works for Fudge." said Harry

"Then why is she here?" asked Hermione

"Nothing good." said Harry as she began to give a speck about the importance of the ministry and how they are looking out for the best interest of the students. It started to drag on so much that even Jack who was used to listening to the long speaks done by Sam, Daniel or some other Air Force official. However it seemed like kids had either dozed off or where looking for something else to entertain them as they waited for speak to end. Finally it came to an end as she sat down as Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we are done with that, let's eat." said Dumbledore as food appeared on everyone's plates.

**Well I hope you liked the second chapter of the story and the way I introduced Jack to the entire school. Now until next time please keep reading, Thanks Wilkins75**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Welcome to the School**

Around Jack people where eating the multitude of different food that was offered up for them to eat all the while people where talking about their summer. In an uncharacteristic move Jack wasn't talking instead while he eat his Barbeque chicken he listened to what others were saying, he was learning people's names and what they where up to over the summer. However he paid close attention to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger talking in whispered about the new teacher and what it meant.

"Hello." Said a voice as Jack looked to his right to see the brown hair girl that was friends with Harry looking at him. From the file he had read on the way to the United Kingdom he knew she was Hermione Granger.

"Hello." said Jack

"I couldn't help but notice no one seems to be talking to you." Said Hermione

"Hermione just leave the American alone." Said Ron as Hermione glared at him.

"You must forgive Ron." Said Hermione

"That is ok; I am the new guy on the block." Said Jack

"More on down and join us." Said Harry as he moved down a seat and sat right beside Harry.

"So you are from a school in America?" asked Hermione

"ya." said Jack as he took a drink from the goblet

"What is it like?" asked Hermione

"Hermione is the class's bookworm." explained Harry

"From my understanding it is a lot like your school." Said Jack "A few differences is we are more in tune with the none magical world."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"The American magical community doesn't use Gringotts." explained Hermione

"What?" asked Ron "Then what do they use for money?"

"Muggle money." answered Hermione as she looked at Jack "Sorry I read it in a book once."

"That is fine." said Jack

"In fact the American Magical government has been pushing for years for the wizardering community to show itself to the none magical world." Said Hermione "They say that the Magical and none magical share information with each other up to the highest levels and they even have talked about merging the governments into a signal one."

"Like that will ever happen." Said Ron "So why did you decided to come here?"

"Well it seemed like a good adventure." Said Jack

"But aren't you afraid of "You know who?" asked Ron as Jack just looked at him.

"Are you talking about that Voldemort guy?" asked Jack as everyone within ear sight eyes widened.

"You say his name?" asked Harry stunned to hear another person his age say the name of the evil lord who haunted his dreams.

"Ya." said Jack "I mean if you fear the name then the thing gains that much more power over you."

"You just never seen the affects of war." said Ron "You know who never attacked America, he struck here."

"I have seen war." Said Jack as memories of all the battles he had fought raced though his mind.

"How?" asked Harry

"Well I should rephrase, I have seen the affects of war." said Jack "My dad is a special forces officer in the United States Air force."

"Special forces officer?" asked Ron

"They are specially trained soldiers who do highly important missions, the most dangerous missions they can find." Said Harry as Ron looked at him "Dudley plays video games with them in it."

"So your dad is a muggle? Must have been a shock to find out you're a wizard." Said Hermione "My parents though it was a joke at first."

"Not really my late mom was a witch." said Jack as he remembered the cover story.

"So your mom is dead?" asked Ron

"Ron that isn't something you ask someone." snapped Hermione as she glared at Ron

"It's ok." said Jack as he prepared to read from the cover story "She died when I was two so I don't remember her."

"I am sorry." said Harry

"So what about you guys." said Jack as he looked at Harry "What is your name?"

"You don't know?" asked Harry

"Should I?" lied Jack as Harry smiled at the idea of someone not knowing him as the boy who lived.

"He is the boy who killed you know who as a baby." said Ron "He is the most famous student in this school."

"Ok." said Jack as if it wasn't that big of a deal

"Why did you say that?" asked Ron

"Say what?" asked Jack

"You made it sound like it didn't matter." Said Ron

"On some levels it doesn't to me. This Voldemort never hit my country so he isn't the big boogey man to me like he is to you." Said Jack "To me he is evil is just a powerful evil man just like Hitler, Stalin or Mao were. People who the world would be better if they were gone but you shouldn't fear the name."

"Dumb American." whispered Ron under his breath as Jack rolled his eyes. Just as that moment a girl just a little older than them walked by.

"Angelina when are Quidditch try out?" asked Harry

"Ah you don't have to worry about that." said Angelina "You're on the team."

"I wouldn't be so sure a team can be destroyed if the new coach just keeps playing the same people instead of the best people." Said Harry as Jack noticed that Ron was looking around with a slight look of being afraid.

"So do you play?" asked Angelina

"No I don't play Quidditch in fact I never seen it played." said Jack "I fish and sometimes play football."

"Wait football as in?" asked Harry

"American Football not soccer." Said Jack as he finished his plate of food, the conversation was light as people started to finish finally all the students turned to the teacher's table as Dumbledore stood up to give a closing speak. After a short speak when he gave the school rules before saying that everyone had to get to bed so that they could be well rested for the first day of classes. Jack followed Harry as the huge crowed of Gryffindor's headed toward their tower. Ron and Hermione had gone ahead with the rest of the perfects.

"This is a weird system you have." said Jack as another one of the staircases moved.

"Don't you have a school like this?" asked Harry

"Our school is a little different." said Jack as he remembered what he had been told about the school he was suppose to have come from. It was designed around an old style star fort from the war of 1812 with a school in the middle. He had never been there but he heard it is a larger version of Fort Mchenry in Baltimore. "We live in a fort not a castle it is more like a military school then what I heard you guys are here."

"I see." said Harry as they reached a painting of a rather large fat women. To Jack's surprise it opened up to show a large room with many different chairs along the walls. They where divide into many different seating groups. Alongside the other wall was a line of desks for doing homework. Some of the students had found their seats. Everyone seemed to be gathering around one of the fireplaces.

"What is everyone looking at?" asked Harry

"There is a dog there?" answered Ron as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Sarge Kommen Sie Hier." said Jack as the sound of rattling dog tags ran though the room as the crowed parted as the German Sheppard ran up to Jack jumping up in joy at the sight of his master. "How are you doing you good boy."

A load bark filled the air as everyone looked at him.

"That is your dog?" asked Harry as Jack nodded his head.

"Dogs are not allowed." Said Hermione as Jack got down on one knee to starch the dogs ear.

"Dumbledore decided to let me bring him because I am a transfer student, make me feel like home." answered Jack

"You spoke German." said Hermione

"Sarge is an old war dog, he was trained to follow commands in both English and German but he likes German." answered Jack

"War dog?" asked a person in the group

"Ya, he got injured and the United States Military didn't want him anymore." answered Jack "One of my dad's friends pulled some strings and he became mine."

"_When a General pulls some strings stuff normally happens." _Thought Jack as he remembered when Hammond pulled up and dropped off Sarge.

"I see." said Harry "Trained in what?"

"Combat." said Jack as he stood up and Sarge instantly took a sitting position beside Jack like he had when he was beside his handler "He was trained to attack people on command."

"And Dumbledore let you bring him?" asked Ron

"Please he is harmless unless you provoke him or I order him to attack." said Jack "Now I am heading to bed, come on boy."

"I already hate him." whispered Ron

"Ron, there is nothing wrong with him." said Harry

"I just don't trust him." said Ron "Why would Dumbledore bring an American into the Castel."

"The order must be trying to reach out to new members and American would be a good place to go if you wanted people who would have no problem going up against the Ministry of magic." Said Hermione "All we know is that his Dad is a muggle in the United States Military and his mom was a witch who died. We don't know who her family is. They could be a powerful family over there. His grandfather or Uncle could be head of some department in their government."

"I guess." said Ron

Upstairs Jack took the moment to start getting ready for bed. His trunk was located on a four poster bed which was located just in front of the staircase leading up to the room. This is the worst place to be to live though an attack coming up the staircase since it would be the first place hit however it was the perfect place to protect people behind him namely Harry. He noticed a trunk with the name Harry Potter beside his bed and on the other side of that one that said Ron. Down the line was the rest of the boys in the class.

"I can't wait to get some sleep." said Ron as he walked up the stairs to see Jack at his normal bed. "What are you doing there?"

"Getting ready for bed." answered Jack as he kicked off his combat boots.

"That is my bed." said Ron

"Then why was my stuff on it when I walked in?" asked Jack already knowing the answer why.

"The elves made a mistake." said Ron

"It isn't that big of a deal." said Harry as he sat down on his bed. Ron and the other boys watched Jack as he took off his jacket and showed his black sleeveless undershirt. The guys eyes widened as Jack took off his shirt to show that he was extremely fit. However their eyes quickly changed to the sight of Jack pulling a long K-bar knife from band around his foot.

"What is up with that?" asked a kid named Neville Longbottom

"I am part what you would call the perfects in my school." said Jack "Only everyone in there is planning to join the military so we take a class on military training, weapons and tactics. It is like an ROTC on any college campus."

"ROTC?" asked Ron

"Reserve Officer Training Corps." answered Jack "They train to join the military."

"Why would any witch or wizard want to join the muggle military." Said Ron

"You would be surprised what muggles can do." said Jack as he went off to take a shower while his dog watched over his trunk full of weapons.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Now I normally don't do this anymore but I would ask that you please review….your reviews provided me with information on what you like and what you don't so please help me improve the story and send a review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Day One**

Harry opened his eyes on the first day of term he looked toward the nearest window, he expected to see the American Jack O'Neill asleep in his bed however he wasn't there. Slowly Harry got up rubbing the sleep from his eyes; he looked around the room only to see that everyone else was still sound asleep. Harry walked toward the window to take a look at the rising sun however as he as looked down at the castle grounds he noticed two figures walking back into the main door of the castle.

"Was that Jack?" asked Harry as he tried to remember what the blur he saw looked like. Quickly he got dressed and ready for the day, as he tied his shoes Jack appeared from downstairs. Jack was breathing hard and his face was covered with beads of sweet.

"Where were you?" asked Harry

"Went for a little run." answered Jack as a tired looked Sparky walked up the stairs before taking a long drink from his bowel once that was done he jumped onto the bed before closing his eyes.

"A little run?" asked Harry

"Only about five and half miles." said Jack as he walked toward the bathroom. As the sound of the shower filled the air Ron finally got up. Ron yawned as he got ready for the day, by the time he was ready Jack was dressed once again in his school uniform minus the beret. In his book bag unknown to everyone was an arsenal a weapons that would make any special forces officer jump for joy. Jack walked behind Harry, Ron and Hermione as they entered the great hall. Almost the moment they sat down a woman he had seen the night before.

"Hello Mr. O'Neill I am Pr. Minerva McGonagall and I am head of the Gryffindor house." said Pr. McGonagall

"Hello." said Jack

"Now you may be a new transfer student but do not expect any breaks this is the fifth year so the OWL test are happening for your class." said McGonagall

"I don't want any breaks." said Jack

"Good I have your schedule." said McGonagall as she handed out a sheet of paper "You will be in all the same class as with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

McGonagall tried not to notice the moan coming from Ron at the idea of being with the American all the time. A loader moan came out once Ron saw what classes he had that day, History of Magic, double potions, Divination and then defense against the dark arts."

"Luckily you." said Hermione "At least I don't have that."

"You have all the same classes only instead of Divination you have ancient ruins." stated Harry

"I know but at least I don't have to deal with Trelawney." said Hermione with a smile as he thoughts turned to the idea of the huge test near the end of the year which would decide what job they would likely have in the future.

"So do you know what you plan to do with your life?" asked Hermione

"I think it would be cool to be an Author." said Ron

"Ya, it would be." said Harry with a smile

"And we all know you plan to be a soldier." said Ron as he turned his attention to Jack

"There is nothing greater then to serve your country." said Jack

"Well I was thinking I would take SPEW to the next level." Said Hermione as Jack raised an eyebrow

"Don't ask." Stressed Harry as they quickly ate their breakfast before rushing off to the first magical class Jack had he had been ever in. To his amazement it was horrible; apart from the fact it was taught by a ghost it was boring. It was by far the worst class he had ever severed though that was until later that day. The only thing interesting that happened was when Harry was talking to a girl from another house. She was very pretty almost hot however Ron interrupted them yelling something about Quidditch and what team she supported. All the while Hermione stayed back with Jack watching the scene.

"Who is she?" asked Jack

"Cho Chang." whispered Hermione "She is in Ravenclaw and Harry likes."

"I can see that." Whispered Jack as he watched Harry make goodly eyes at the girl

"Well her old boyfriend was killed by you know who last year and Harry saw it." whispered Hermione

"Awkward." whispered Jack

"And Ron isn't helping." said Hermione as she looked at Jack "Are you missing your friends back in America?"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered all the times Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and himself sitting around a small fire off world laughing at jokes or in the case of Teal'c raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that." Said Jack as Cho Chang walked away

"Are you ready to go?" asked Hermione

"Yes, we don't want to be late for Potions or else Snape will do something horrible to us." said Ron as he rolled his eyes.

Jack was a little surprised by the Potion room, it was in the darkness of the sublevels of the castle and smelled worst then the shower room at the SGC after a team had gotten back from a week off world.

"This is your OWL test year." started the potion master Severus Snape "Most of you I will never see again in this class room after this year because I only take the best of the best into the higher level potion classes. Now I know we have a new student would you please rise."

Jack slowly rose to his feet.

"As an American I do not expect much out of you, American wizards are not known for being great potion makers they focus on muggle technology." said Snape "I do not know why our headmaster let you come here but I know you will not do well in class."

Jack eyes narrowed he felt like he was being dressed down by another officer however what Snape didn't know was he wasn't dealing with a simple kid he had dealing with a soldier.

"You may sit." Said Snape as Jack sat down his eyes still focus on Snape as he ordered the students to start their potion. Jack read the stuff on the board and while some of the ingratiates sounded very weird the way it was made was no different the hundreds of times he had to make explosives ordnance in the field. He quickly finished the potion and when Snape came around to rip apart the potions he looked at Jack's potion before declaring it acceptable before moving on. The next class wasn't really a class but instead was lunch however something wasn't right. Ron was going back an forth with Hermione about Snape, and it was really getting to Harry, finally he snapped.

"I am sick of you two fighting like cats and dogs." snapped Harry as he walked off leaving his two friends at the door to the great hall stunned.

"I will take to him." said Jack as he followed Harry though the mess of students, he didn't approach him right away letting him think as he walked toward the tallest tower in the entire school.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!" snapped Harry as he entered a large room.

"I am trying to see if you are ok." answered Jack

"I have been better." said Harry "Now why don't you go bother someone else."

"I know you don't know me that well and you only meet me yesterday but I know why you are acting like you are." Said Jack as Harry glared at the American as he looked out the window "You blame yourself for the death of that Cho Chang's boyfriend."

"Hermione told you." Said Harry

"Yes, and I don't know all the details of the event but more than likely it wasn't your fault." Said Jack

"How could you know it wasn't my fault?" asked Harry "The trap was meant for me and he fell into it."

"The trap was set by another it wasn't your doing, I on the other hand caused a person to die." Said Jack as Harry's eyes widened

"Who?" asked Harry

"My half brother Charlie O'Neill." said Jack since he could tell him the truth "I was done cleaning my dad's gun, I left it out for only a moment. Charlie found it and shot…."

Jack closed his eyes as he tried to fight back the tears "Shot his own head off."

"I am sorry." said Harry as he looked down as he mentally kicked himself for acting like he did.

"No it is ok." said Jack "I don't really like to talk about it so…"

"I will not tell the others." said Harry

"So why did you come up here?" asked Jack

"Our next class is up there." said Harry as he pointed toward the trap door in the roof "I actually hate his class, because she is always predicting my death."

"Well you are still around." Said Jack

"Not by lack of trying from Voldemort." Said Harryas the two of them waited out the lunch period, soon everyone was walking up a ladder into a small circle room which was full of cushiness, sitting by a crystal ball was a small women with very large glasses on her face. The glasses caused her eyes to look more bug like then anything else.

"Welcome back class." said the women who stood up as she looked at Jack "I am Pr. Trelawney and I welcome you Jack O'Neill to my classroom."

"I see." said Jack as everyone split up into pairs Harry must have forgiven Ron as they were sitting together.

"Now below we begin with our next level in the opening up the inner mind let's take a look at your future." said Trelawney as she lead jack to the front pouring him a cup of tea. "Now let's take a look into your future."

"That is strange, I can see the star clearly meaning you are well traveled and have gone to unbelievable places and your journey is not over yet." said Trelawney "Next to it is the Hammer of Thor."

"_Thor?"_ thought Jack

"It means that you are a warrior of the most noblest kind you will never turn your back on people and you will not leave people in their time of need." said Trelawney "Next comes the Eagle of war you will be in a great war."

"The last one is the arrow of cupid, you will find love very soon." said Trelawney as Jack looked at her.

"I see." said Jack "Are you done."

"Yes, I only wish your inner eye was clear, if so you would believe everything I say." Said Trelawney as Jack stood up and found the only empty seat next to a girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Hello I am Lavender Brown." Said the girl

"Jack O'Neill." said Jack as the two of them shock hands as Trelawney began to speak about understanding a person's dream is a way to tell the future.

"So in your group members I want you to share a dream and look in your books and find the meaning of the dream." said Trelawney before she sat down to look at the tea once more.

"So I dreamed about my dead bunny, so that must mean I am still not over his death." Said Lavender as she looked at Jack

"I dreamed I was in an the Simpsons." Said Jack as Lavender just looked at him as she tried to figure out what Jack was talking about.

"Alright." asked Lavender "Anything else?"

"Nothing I am going to share with you." said Jack.

"Was I in it?" asked Lavender "I mean I saw you looking at me yesterday."

Jack just looked at her as he realized what she thought he was dreaming about, when in fact e was dreaming about getting his old life back at the SGC. Going on missions and hanging out with his friends.

"No." said Jack as he pulled away from the girl and waited for class to end, so he could go to the next class defense against the dark arts. Of all the classes this was the most interesting to Jack because if he was really going to watch Harry's back he needed to know in more detail how a wizard or a witch fought. However when he walked in all he found as that pink loving woman sitting behind a large desk. Jack found his seat beside Hermione on the opposite side of where Ron and Harry sat.

"Good afternoon class." said Dolores Umbridge as she stood up.

"Good afternoon." mumbled a few people as Umbridge's face narrowed.

"No…no..no that simply will not do." said Umbridge "Now every time I ask you a question you are to answer loudly as a class. Now Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." said the class much loader then it had before.

"That will do for now." said Umbridge "Now wands away."

Everyone looked at each other as they followed the orders of their teacher "Now because of the very poor teaching you have had in the past we will follow a carefully laid out plan set forth by the Ministry of Magic."

"Yes, because teaching right out the book is such a great idea." whispered Jack to himself as he remembered teachers he had both times he went through high school who simply took students to read from the book, nothing more. He waited for Umbridge to finish her little speech.

"Now you will all read chapter one, there will be no talking." Ordered Umbridge a few people got out the book and started to read what in Jack's mind was possible the most boring book he had read since Daniel's report on the ancient ruins of some pre-industrial society on P3X-1347.

After a few minutes everyone else fell on the girl beside him as Hermione tried to get Umbridge's attention.

"Is something wrong Mrs…." asked Umbridge as she finally noticed Hermione's arm.

"Granger…Yes, I have a question about your course goals." said Hermione

"I don't see how you could?" asked Umbridge

"Well I don't see us using any spells on the list?" asked Hermione

"My dear why would you need to know how to use them?" asked Umbridge as everyone else widened.

"You can't be serious." said Jack as Umbridge's eyes locked on him.

"Ah the American, the minster was not pleased to hear that you where here." said Umbridge "However you will tamper down your rudeness in my classroom, her in civilized Europe we raise our hand in a classroom."

"But he is right." snapped Harry

"Hand Potter." snapped Umbridge back as Harry raised his hand only to be ignored.

"You all need to understand that for the past few years you have all been taught by very dangerous people…irresponsible wizards and dangerous half breeds making you that dangers are under every rock and around every corner." said Umbridge "In the eyes of the ministry if you know the theory behind the magic then you should have no reason to practice it."

"You have got to be kidding me, with Voldemort back we all need to be practicing everyday in order to defend ourselves!" yelled Harry at the top of his lungs as everyone looked at him and a few people looked frightened.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" yelled Umbridge "Now let's get some things straight you have been told that the Dark Lord has returned that is a lie."

"NO it is not!" yelled Harry "I saw him."

"Detention Friday my office." ordered Umbridge

"It doesn't matter if it is a lie or a not." Said jack as Umbridge looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Umbridge

"Well personally I believe Lord Moldybut is back." said Jack with a grin as people eyes became as wide as dinner plates it was one thing to say his name but to fun of him was unheard off "However even if you are right and he isn't back then what will we do when the next Voldemort craws out of the darkness or hasn't your ministry thought of that."

"And how does the school in America teach you?" asked Umbridge

"They teach us how to fight." answered Jack as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair "If you want I can show you."

"Why would I want to fight you?" asked Umbridge

" Because you are a coward who like to attack people who speak out against you or your government." said Jack as Umbridge's face turned as pink as her cloths before becoming red with rage.

"Mr. O'Neill get up here and bring your wand." snapped Umbridge in a fury of rage as she grabbed her own wand. Jack slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room stopping right in front of Umbridge. "I will teach you some manners and since you Americans love to fight and it is the only thing you understand I will do it this way. I will embarrass you in front of the entire class."

"Alright." said Jack "Then let's make it interesting, if I win you drop Harry's detention. If you win I join him."

"Very well." said Umbridge as she turned around to picked up her wand, slowly the two of them stepped apart. "I will even be nice and let you go first."

"Wrong move." said Jack as he prayed it would work as he though up what he wanted in his mind _"flashbang."._ To his amazement the wand developed by the American Wizard government read his mind and picked a spell that best fit Jack's need. He didn't even raise his wand as suddenly a blinding flash of light filled the room and the sound of small explosions filled the air. Umbridge and the other students where blinded and stunned for a moment, most covered their eyes or looked away but when the light faded Jack was gone.

"Where is he?" asked Umbridge as she looked where Jack was suppose to be.

"Behind you." Answered Jack as he grabbed Umbridge from behind twisting her arm to make her drop her wand and at the same time placing his free hand around her neck, if he wanted too he could black her out in 10 seconds with death in another twenty seconds. He had done to so many lazy security guards in the Special Forces. "I win."

"You cheated." said Umbridge

"I believe you failed to remember one key fact about American wizards Pr. Umbridge." Said Dumbledore as he entered the room "They are not taught the same wizardering duel rules we are, they don't really care about honor and fighting face to face like we do. They follow our Chinese brothers ideas, they only care about winning. I believe it originates in a muggle general named Sun Tzu. Now Jack if you would be so kind."

"Of course." said Jack as he let Umbridge go

"You are out of here for this American." Said Umbridge

"No, he isn't." said Dumbledore

"He just attacked a teacher." said Umbridge

"Yes, after you took his challenge to a duel." said Dumbledore "Why should he be kicked out for doing what you asked him to do."

"He didn't follow the rules of the duel." said Umbridge

"He followed the rules as he was taught." said Dumbledore "If you had set the rules ahead of time it would have been different."

"I am not letting Harry Potter out of detention." Said Umbridge

"What of our deal!" snapped Jack

"It's ok, Jack just watching that was enough for me." said Harry as Jack backed down.

"Now Pr. Umbridge I need to borrow Mr. O'Neill for a bit." said Dumbledore

"Take him." growled Umbridge.

"I see you have made quite an impression on your first day." said Dumbledore as he and Jack walked down the hallways of the school.

"Ya, sorry about that." said Jack

"Don't be." said Dumbledore "You where protecting Harry by giving her another target to go after."

"You could say that." Said Jack as they stopped to look out a window "However I do not think you came to ask how my first day went."

"No, I have received a message from the America Government it is for you." said Dumbledore as he handed Jack a letter.

"Did you read this?" asked Jack as he read the print out from the SGC

"No, that wouldn't be right of me." said Dumbledore "However the urgent message on the front caused me some alarm."

"It is the older me." said Jack "He got his head trapped in an ancient brain sucker again."

"Brain Sucker?" asked Dumbledore

"It is a machine that downloads a shit load of information into someone mind, had it happen before and it almost killed me." said Jack "For it to happen a second time…things must be going badly out there."

"Mr. O'Neill I know you may want to be what you where before but you can't." said Dumbledore "Instead be whomever you want to be."

"Thank you sir." said Jack

**Well I hope you liked this longer chapter and what I did between Jack and Umbridge. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Two Worlds**

News of what Jack had done in defense against the dark arts had reached almost everyone by the time he walked into the great hall for super. A lot of kids turned and looked at him as he walked past until he found his spot beside Hermione right across from Harry and Ron.

"So how was the rest of the class?" asked Jack

"I yelled at Umbridge some more and got detentions for the rest of the week." Said Harry

"Sorry I couldn't get you out of it." Said Jack

"Don't worry about it." Said Harry as he looked around the room "I just hate that no one else seams to believe that I fought Voldemort last summer…it is like in only a few months they forgot everything Dumbledore told them."

"That is the thing I am not sure they every did." said Hermione

"What?" asked Harry

"They didn't have time to process the information and then they spent all holiday reading the Daily Prophet." said Hermione "It would as if someone you trusted told you Aliens existed and they are those little gray people with big eyes. Now for months people tell you the guy who told you this is a loon. Would you believe him."

"But this isn't about aliens it is the truth." Said Harry

"If it makes you feel better the American Government is behind you Harry." said Jack as Harry looked at him.

"You're in the order?" asked Harry

"No, consider the American government an Allie of Dumbledore and his order and…" started Jack

"To strengthen the bonds they sent you?" asked Ron "But your dad is a muggle."

"Yes, however is a lesion officer between the Wizardering arm of the American magical government and the regular United States Military." answered Jack

"So he would be very important." Said Hermione

"Yes." said Jack "Now I don't know about you three but all the looks is bugging me."

"I agree." said Harry as he stood up, slowly all four of them toward the Gryffindor common room when they entered they found it totally empty the only living things in sight was a few cats that belonged to different people and Jack's dog. Sarge lied near the fire with a very large cat sleeping beside him.

"Looks like Crookshanks like your dog." said Hermione as she sat down in her favorite chair which was by the wall, Harry and Ron took their own chairs as Jack stood by the window looking out at the pouring rain.

"Don't you need to take your dog outside?" asked Harry

"No Dumbledore created a magical doggy door that transports him to the outside and as long as he stays within a hundred yards of the door he is free." said jack "Sort of like an invisible doggy fence. If he is on a leash he can go out of it but nothing more than that."

"I still don't understand why Dumbledore would let that woman teach." said Hermione

"Probably didn't have a choice." said Jack

"Can we just start our homework." asked Ron as he got out his school bag "We just have a boat load of stuff to get done."

"Sure." said Jack as he reached into the bag and pulled something no one had ever seen at Hogwarts.

"What is that?" asked Ron

"A lap top." answered Jack as he turned it on

"But how can it work here?" asked Harry as he looked at Hermione "I thought electrical devices don't work here."

"Well it is a magical computer." answered Jack as a small crystal sticking out of the computer began to glow. All Jack knew was it was the magical power source that allowed the computer to run, it was the same basic principle that allowed magical powered clocks and other devices,

"The Americans have developed that." said Hermione "I read about it in the Daily Prophet before they went totally against Dumbledore."

"Ya." said Jack as he logged on. As part of his cover he had to do everything the students did however he had never done magical homework so the American wizardering government had hocked him up. Luckily all the American Wizardering students used computers so all they had to do was hock up a satellite link between the computer and the computer mainframe in the Iron hills magical school and with help of the different professors at the American School Jack could get his homework done. However he still had a lot to learn about the wizardering world so while the computer auto wrote his homework transferring it to parchment using a magical quill Jack could do research on the wizardering world so that he could fit in better.

"I wish I had one of those." said Hermione "But the design was determent secret by the American government."

"They are thinking about releasing the designs." said Jack as it seemed he started the work on the potion homework however when in fact he was reading the after action report from the latest SG1 mission and at the same time study different parts of magical history because the computer wasn't going to help on tests. Slowly people started to come back from super and a few people noticed Jack but paid no mind too many of them had homework themselves to do. Jack returned the favor as he read the report his heart stopped when he read the final line of the report.

"_Three days….three days until Anubis' fleet arrive at Earth." _thought Jack as he looked around the room all the kids laughing, talking and doing homework unaware of the threat that was coming to destroy them all. _"Three days."_

"If I caught you testing this stuff on kids!" yelled Hermione's voice snapping Jack out of his trance as he looked to see Hermione yelling at two red haired boys Jack had learned to be Fred and George Weasley.

"What will you do? Give us detention." said Fred as Hermione looked at them for a moment.

"Why don't you just send a message to their parents?" offered Jack

"Thank you." said Hermione as she smiled at Jack before looking at Fred and George "I will write a letter to your mom."

'That is low." said George

"Thank you American." said Fred as he crossed his arms "Fine we will not test our stuff on them."

"Good." said Hermione as she walked back to her friends. "Thank you Jack."

"Don't worry about it." Said Jack _"Instead worry about what will happen if the SGC can't stop Anubis." _

After a sleepless night Jack spent the first part of his second day at Hogwarts in something called Charms and then Transfiguration. Jack seemed to be the only one who wasn't freaking out from the load of homework however he still had a worried look on his face, most people thought he was worried about homework however it was really about the coming fleet of Gould ships. Jack spent lunch with Hermione while Ron and Harry worked in the library on his potion reports.

"I can't believe Ron would attack Spew like that." Said Hermione as she focused on the house elf liberation front she had started.

"From what I know of Ron, he means well but he just doesn't understand why you want to do this." Said Jack

"And you do?" asked Hermione as she looked at Jack

"Not totally but I respect what you want to do." said Jack

"I guess I can respect that." said Hermione as she stood up "Now let's get to Care of Magical Creatures, I will walk you down."

Jack followed Hermione down toward a small cabin located on the grounds of the school, standing there was an old looking witch.

"Just for your information our friend Hagrid is the true teacher of this class." said Hermione "However it doesn't seem like he is at school right now."

"I see." said Jack

"No you don't Harry and Ron really likes him as a teacher." said Hermione

"And you don't?" asked Jack as they walked across the still wet grass from last night's rain.

"As a person yes, but he isn't a good teacher." said Hermione as they reached the rest of the class.

"Does anyone know what this is?" asked the witch as she pointed to what looked like a bunch of sticks.

"They are bowtrickle." said Hermione "They protect trees and normally live in trees that make good wand wood."

"Very good Miss Granger now for the rest of the class I want you to draw in your books the parts of the Bowtrickles." Said the witch as people separated and started their work. Jack didn't really care but he did his work. On their way back to the castle, Harry stopped to talk to some girl named Luna other then that the day pasted without a problem and soon it was time for Harry to go to detention with Umbridge. Ron had disappeared leaving Jack and Hermione sitting in the chairs by the fireplace. Because of the link up Jack knew what was happening at the SGC and the fact that in a little over a day an entire fleet would be over Earth. Hermione was done with her homework instead she was making what looked like a cross between a sweatshirt and a rag for the house elves to find.

"So how are you liking it around here?" asked Hermione

"It's ok." said Jack as he put his feet on the small coffee table.

"You know the school talks about you almost as much as they talk about harry." said Hermione

"Ya, the whole Umbitch thing." said Jack as Hermione glared at him.

"I wouldn't call her that." said Hermione "But it is more than that."

"What?" asked Jack as Hermione just shook her head.

"Figure it out." said Hermione as Harry and Ron entered the room and sat down in the open chairs. "How was detention?"

"All I had to do was lines." Said Harry

"That isn't too bad." Said Ron as Jack noticed that Harry was covering up his hand. Jack didn't say anything as Hermione stood up and went to bed. Jack on the other hand just sat there looking into the fire wondering what he could do to help the SGC defeat the coming threat which was due to arrive by sunset tomorrow. How would this school react to an army of Jaffas or Kull Warriors marching at them? How would they react would they come together or would they still fight each other. Jack didn't even notice when Ron and Harry went to bed, the first sign to him of the time was the rising sun poking its way through the window as the last day before Anubis attack on Earth was due came. The following day passed without incident as Jack waited for nightfall, more than a few times he checked his watch to see how much time was left until the attack was suppose to happen. Slowly night began to fall as Jack took position at the highest tower he could get into.

"I hope this works." said Jack as he turned on one of the satellite radio's given to him by the American government. He slowly changed it to the frequency that the F-302 pilots normally used hoping that he could hear what was going on.

"This is Mitchell all flights pick the nearest glider and fire at will." Said a statically voice over the radio as Jack listened to the sound of the fight. Finally a voice he knew so well came across the radio.

"SG1 this is Hammond do you read?"

"Yes, sir it is good to see you." said Carter's voice back the sound of footsteps caused Jack to turn off the radio.

"You can turn it back on Mr. O'Neill." said Dumbledore as he walked up "It seemed like something was up with your attitude so something must be going on that shape the world beyond our little corner of it."

"Yes, a battle is raging and there is nothing I can do." said Jack as he turned the radio back on.

"The scout ship is away." reported a pilot

"I am out." said another pilot

"Same here." said another

"All pilots fall back and rearm." ordered Hammond's voice

"Is this the enemy you fight?" asked Dumbledore

"Ya, it is an enemy that makes your Voldemort look like a little kid." said Jack "This guy has the power to destroy entire planets and has enslaved millions of people."

"There is evil at every level some fights take ." said Dumbledore as the two of them stood listening to the battle as it started to go against the humans. Suddenly a load cry filled the air.

"Thousands of bright yellow - I don't know - They're coming from the surface! I don't know what they are! They're cutting the enemy fleet to shreds! My God, it's beautiful." Cried a voice as Jack lifted his head at the news.

"Look at them run!" yelled a pilot

"We got them!" yelled another

"Looks like you have won." Said Dumbledore

"No, we have won." said Jack as put the radio away "This was just as big a victory for the wizardering world as it is for the muggle one."

"I like to think that the worlds of the wizards and muggles are one in the same, in my youth I didn't think so but age has taught me otherwise." said Dumbledore "And by you helping us protect Harry and helping defeating Voldemort you prove that our worlds are linked."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have to admit I didn't really like the idea of giving Jack a computer but I needed him to be able to learn about the Magical community on the fly, do homework and learn about what is happening in the SGC and a laptop with a link up to a main frame was the best idea I had. It also made sense because the American Wizards/Witches are more in touch with the muggle world, it will not play that big of deal in the future. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A New Enemy**

A few days after the battle of Antarctica the true damage came in over the secret uplink to the SCG Computer system. His true self was in cro sleep and now over a dozen new governments knew about the Stargate program which meant that sooner or later the word would get out.. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been hush hush about something that had to do with Harry and some kind of pain. It seemed while he was their friend he didn't trust them fully. Ron had become the keeper of the Gryffindor team. Jack had been slowly taking over the homework from the computer system however it still hard to keep up with all the work. The only class in which he had taken full work for was Astronomy, writing a paper on Jupiter's moon was easier when you have seen the moons. The weather outside had turned cold as September started to come to an end already the ground was covered with a light covering of frost.

"Harry do you think Hermione would?" asked Ron as he looked toward the only one done with all the work.

"Maybe when the world ends." said Jack

"Ron isn't that Hermes?" asked Hermione as she pointed to a large owl by the window.

"Why does Percy want with me?" asked Ron as she stood up and opened the window letting the large owl into the room.

"Percy?" asked Jack

"Ron's oldest brother and let's say he isn't a fan of mine." Said Harry as Ron read the letter with Harry looking over his shoulder. The look on his face told Jack all he needed to known.

"Watch out Ron if you try to distance yourself from me I may become violent." Said Harry "And Jack is untrustworthy."

"So he talks about me…I haven't even meet the guy." Said Jack

"He just says any friend of Harry shouldn't be a friend of mine and I should trust Umbridge." said Ron

"Umbitch." said Jack as he crossed his arms resting his paper on the ground. "I am just glad I am done with this work."

"If you are done I will look it over." said Hermione in a rare moment.

"Really?" asked Ron with a shock look on his face.

"Just as long as you promise not to let homework sit this long ever again." ordered Hermione

It was just past midnight when Hermione finished up Harry's paper.

"Well that is finally done." said Hermione as she leaned back in her chair.

"Hermione if I ever yell again…" started Ron

"I will know you are back to normal." Said Hermione as Jack noticed something in the fire….a face.

"Ok, that is weird." said Jack as Harry noticed the face

"Sirius…." said Harry

"Sirius?" asked Jack

"Harry's Godfather…wait oh no…you shouldn't be here." Explained Ron as he jumped infront of Jack's vision in a failed attempt to stop him from seeing what he already saw.

"Don't worry about it, Dumbledore told me about our American friend." said Sirius "We can trust him."

"Sirius you shouldn't have come it is too risky." said Harry as he looked at his godfather's face in the flames.

"It is worth the risk, now Harry about your scar, and don't worry." said Sirius

"But Umbridge may be under Voldemort's control…it hurt when she touched me." said Harry

"And it is linked with his emotions more than likely he just felt strongly about something at that moment." said Sirius

"Umbridge is just such a bad teacher she isn't letting us learn defense against the dark arts what will happen when Voldemort attacks?" asked Harry

"She does that because she like fudge thinks Dumbledore is training you in combat so that he could take over." Explained Sirius

"Combat?" asked Ron

"Throughout history schools have been the source of power…if Fudge believes Dumbledore is out to get him it would make sense to stop us from learning to fight." said Jack "He doesn't want Dumbledore marching an army of kids who is loyal only to him on the government."

"That is so stupid." said Ron

"It worked thought out history." said Jack "Mao's Red Guard was mostly students who where loyal only to Mao and that is just one movement in one part of the world."

"Does Lupin know her?" asked Hermione "Maybe if we know something about her we can figure out more."

"I don't think so…she drafted a law that makes it almost impossible for him or any werewolf to get a job." said Sirius as Harry's fist tightened even more.

"Did you hear anything about something happening tomorrow?" asked Ron "My brother told me to read the Daily Prophet for some big news."

"Sorry I know nothing about any big news." said Sirius

"I hate to break this up but the longer you are like this the more likely you are to be found." said jack

"Ya, you better get going Sirius." said Harry

"Ok, I will send a message with the next time I can talk." answered Sirius as he disappeared from the fire. None of them had to look that hard in the Daily Prophet to find what Percy was talking about.

"Dolores Umbridge named first ever Hogwart's High Inquisitor" read Jack out load as he looked at the golden trio.

"What could that mean?" asked Ron as Jack read the newspaper.

"Fudge wants control of the school." said Jack "And they say that Umbridge has been a success."

"She has been what?" asked Harry

"They want to gain control of falling standards at Hogwarts and control of Dumbledore who hasn't taken any steps to control Harry Potter and has even let a violent American Wizard onto the hallowed grounds of Hogwarts." read Hermione

"Looks like Fudge found out about what you did to Umbridge." said Harry

"Good." said Jack

"As High Inquisitor Umbridge will be able to judge teachers and recommend for removal of any teacher who fails to meet Ministry Standards." said Hermione

"More like her standards." said Ron

"Ya." said Jack

"I think we better hurry to History of Magic incase she is inspecting that one today…if we are late she may give us detention." said Hermione as Jack noticed Harry hiding his hand when Hermione spoke those words.

"_Something is up with Umbridge and her detentions." _Thought Jack as the four of them headed to the next class. They didn't run into Umbridge though all their morning classes it wasn't until after lunch when the three boys entered Trelawney class. After they split up to begin to undercover the hidden meaning in their latest dream, it was then that Umbridge appeared in the room.

"So Jack what was your last dream like?" asked Lavender as she once again looked at Jack.

"I dreamed I was flying." said Jack as he watched Umbridge closely as she came closer to them.

"I want to know what you are up too." said Umbridge as she looked at the two of them.

"Well we are learning what our latest dream tells us about our future." said Lavender "We do this by breaking down the number of words, the date the dream happened and the age of the person."

"Show me." said Umbridge

"Jack was your dream about again?" asked Lavender

"I was flying." said Jack

"On a broom or where you just floating though the air?" asked Lavender as Jack remembered his dream, he was flying an F-302 though the skies and out into space.

"I was in a muggle fighter jet." lied Jack as Umbridge looked at him with a slight discuss before walking away.

"I hate her." whispered Jack

"Same here." said Lavender "She has got to be the worst teacher in the school. Now about my dream."

For another twenty minutes the two of them translated their dreams and then it was time for them to o up to the front and let Professor Trelawney translate the dreams. All the while Umbridge was writing down notes and it didn't look good for Professor Trelawney.

"I see you dream of death." said Trelawney as read from Harry's dream journey. "You will die a slow and painful death."

"Is that normal?" asked Jack

"Ya." said Lavender as she went next, after saying that she would find love lose it only to find it again it was Jack's turn.

"You want to have back what you lost, however you will never get it." said Trelawney as Jack looked into her large glasses "However you will wage battle in a new world and fly to new heights with new allies. However on the way you will lose friends from both the old and the new world."

"I see." said Jack as he sat down and waited for the class to end. After a quick lunch it was once again back to dealing with Umbridge in her own class.

"Wands away and books out." started Umbridge "You will be reading chapter two."

There was a few grounds but people slowly got the book out and started reading however almost instantly Hermione's hand was in the air.

"Yes?" asked Umbridge

"I already finished with Chapter 2." said Hermione "In fact I finished the book."

"Really then what does Slinkhard say about counter jinxes in chapter 15?" asked Umbridge

"He says that counter jinxes' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable." said Hermione as Umbridge glared at her "However I disagree."

"Luckily Miss Granger it is Slinkhard option that matters here and we will follow his ideas." said Umbridge "And to teach you the point, five points from Gryffindor."

"What was that for!" yelled Harry as he jumped to feet.

"Sit down." ordered Jack

"I will not teach you outside the organized standards set by the Ministry of Magic…unlike all but one of your teachers I plan to lead you down the right path." Said Umbridge

"And which teacher was that?" asked Harry

"Why Pr. Quirrell of course." said Umbridge as Jack noticed the rage building up in Harry.

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher." yelled Harry "Apart from having Voldemort sticking out the back of his head."

"Another Weeks of detention for telling such lies Mr. Potter." snapped Umbridge

"Just like you to be a bitch Umbitch." stated Jack with a grin as he leaned back in his chair as everyone's eyes widened again.

"You just got your own detention Mr. O'Neill." said Umbridge

"Alright, just make sure you spell my name right on the form, it is O'Neill with two LL there is another O'Neill with only one L and he had no sense of humor." said Jack as Umbridge's face turned bright red

"You will see me after class." ordered Umbridge before turning back to the class at hand.

While everyone went ahead to super Jack gathered up his book before standing in front of Umbridge's desk.

"Now Mr. O'Neill I have a few questions for you." said Umbridge as she leaned back in her chair a bit.

"I have nothing to say to you." said Jack as he crossed his arms.

"I think you do because as Hogwarts' High Inquisitor it is my job to investigate the teachers and the students to make sure the Ministry has up to date information on Hogwarts." Said Umbridge

"You're a spy what else is new?" said Jack as Umbridge glared at him.

"Now Dumbledore refuses to let me see your student record and the American Government will not answer the calls by our government to hand over the file." said Umbridge as she stood up, however even when she was full height she was at least a head shorter then Jack. "So Mr. O'Neill what are you doing in this school and I better get the answer I like."

"Lady, you may think you are all that but I have been threatened by people who make you look like a worm." said Jack

"How dare you." said Umbridge

"No...I think I will." said Jack

"You dare mock me!" yelled Umbridge as Jack grinned.

"Professor…professor you should know…of course I dare mock you." said Jack with a wide grin.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and get out of my sight." yelled Umbridge "I will see you at six thirdly for detention."

"I wouldn't miss it." said Jack as he slowly walked out of the room and into the empty hallway.

"Why did you do that?" asked a voice as Jack turned around to see Hermione with her back against the wall. "I know you are smarter than that…Harry is just a hot head but you wanted the detention."

"Ya, I did." said Jack as he threw his bag over his shoulder as he and Hermione started walking down the stone hallways toward super.

"Why?" asked Hermione "Why would you want to spend more time with her?"

"Because she is doing something to Harry." answered Jack as they marched down the hallway "Or have you not noticed that he has been hiding his hand from everyone and once I saw dried blood on his hand."

Hermione stopped in her tracks as she searched her memories until she realized what she should have noticed. Jack had walked a few more steps down one of the many flights of stairs turned around to look at her put two and two together. In a lot of ways it reminded him of all the times Sam had put two and two together after one of his comments.

"There were red flecks on his work, I didn't pay it much mind." said Hermione "You think she is cutting Harry."

"Maybe." answered Jack knowing what people where capable of.

"Why wouldn't Harry tell us?" asked Hermione

"He is Harry." answered Jack as Hermione nodded her head.

"Ya, he can be stubborn sometimes." said Hermione

"That is an understatement." said Jack with a smile "And since I know he will not tell me personally this is the best way to learn what really is happening. Wish me luck."

"You will need it." said Hermione

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed now until next time please keep reading. Thanks. Wilkins75**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Blood in **

"So lines is it?" asked Jack as he and Harry walked up a flight of stairs toward Umbridge office. When they entered the office they found two desk waiting for them, on each of the desk where large papers with a quill at the ready. However Jack was looking around the room and it looked like some hold lady had designed it. Bright pink walls covered with different plates all with pictures of cats on them.

"Now Mr. Potter you know the drill." said Umbridge as she guided Harry to his seat. "Mr. O'Neill you shall sit beside him and you will write until I tell you to stop "I will respect authority."

Jack didn't say anything as he sat down beside Harry. Slowly Jack started to write and at first it didn't bug him at all, nothing seemed to be happening Umbridge sat behind her desk drinking her tea with a smug look on her face. However after about a half hour Jack began to feel a pain coming from the top of his hand, at first he chalked it up to writer crap however the red mark on his hand told him otherwise. Within another half hour the red mark had taken on the words I will respect authority.

"_What the hell?" _thought Jack as he looked down at the paper and saw the black ink had turned bright blood red. _"I am writing in my own blood."_

"Is something wrong Mr. O'Neill?" asked Umbridge with a sick smile that reminded him so much of Baal's. Jack was about to say something when he noticed Harry shaking his just so lightly.

"No." said Jack as he kept writing however he made sure to take in his environment even more.

"_Two large windows facing out toward the grounds." _ thought Jack as he noticed a large owl sitting on a small gargoyle outside. To his amazement when the owl let out a load cry he heard nothing. _"Sound proof….interesting" _

"Alright let's take a look." said Umbridge as she took a look at Harry's hand first. "So sad I thought it would be deeper maybe a few more days….now as for you O'Neill."

Jack let Umbridge take his hand as she look at the words on Jack's hand. It looked as if someone had written words in red markers.

"Mr. O'Neill I hope you take this lesson….I think you should get back to your own nation." said Umbridge

"I don't think so Pr. I like it here." said Jack

"Then we will meet again in the future." said Umbridge "Until then you may both go."

Slowly the two boys rushed out of the office.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jack as Harry looked at him.

"There was nothing you could do." said Harry "And you better not tell the other teachers there is nothing they can do."

"I wasn't going to." said Jack with a grin as the two of them entered the common room. It was empty apart from Ron and Hermione who were waiting on the two of them.

"Here" said Hermione as she held out two bowels full of some green looking water. "It's a potion that heals cuts."

"Thanks." said Harry as he put his hand into the bowel. Jack however refused to use his bowel.

"Jack why aren't you using it?" asked Hermione

"Harry needs it more than me." answered Jack as he looked at the cut on his hand "I have had worst."

"She is a bitch." said Harry

"Harry you need to inform Dumbledore or at least McGonagall." said Hermione

"All Umbridge will do is message Fudge and both of them will be sacked." said Harry

"Then fight back." said Jack

"How, we can't fight her she has the minster behind her." said Ron

"A defense club." stated Hermione as everyone looked at her "We fight back by doing the one thing she and Fudge fear the most, we learn how to fight."

"How do we suppose we learn?" asked Ron "We don't have a teacher."

"Ya, we do." said Hermione "In fact we have two."

"Who?" asked Harry

"She means the two of us." said Jack as he looked at Hermione "I think that is what you are thinking have Harry and I teach the club."

"Yes." said Hermione as she looked at Harry "You are the best in our class."

"No, you have beaten me on every test." said Harry

"You can't learn how to fight of test." answered Jack "You learn it by actually fighting. Some of the most well trained men have fallen to pieces and crying for their mommy when the shit hit the fan and sometimes a normal person with no training can be the best soldier. From what I heard Harry you are a soldier."

"No…I can't teach." Said harry "I just got out of those situation by pure luck."

"Tell me Harry when you fought Voldemort did you think which spells you know and which one of those would work best?" asked Jack as Harry looked at him.

"Yes." said Harry

"Then teach them how to use different spells and I will teach them combat situations." said Jack

"Are you sure you can handle that?" asked Ron

"I can." said Jack as he remembered training rebel forces in different jungles around the world during the cold war.

"I still haven't agreed to this." said Harry "Besides I am loaded down with homework, Quidditch and dealing with Umbridge."

"This is more important than homework." said Hermione as Ron and Harry looked at her with a stunned look on their faces.

"I thought nothing was more important than homework." Said Ron

"Of course there is and this is one of those." said Hermione "Harry why don't you sleep on it."

"Alright." said Harry as he headed to bed, followed by Jack and Ron leaving Hermione to do some last minute work. However Jack had different things on his mind as he waited for the sound of everyone slight snoring to tell him that they were asleep. Quickly Jack got dressed in his off world gear including his hat and staff blast resistance vest however instead of carrying a huge backpack he carried the one that was given to him by the wizardering government. Once he was ready he grabbed the last part of his plan one of the elder Weasley twines stink bombs that Hermione had taken. She hadn't noticed him grabbing the bomb out of her bag in the common room.

"Time to move." said Jack to himself as he walked down into the darkened common room. The fires had faded into nothing but embers. As Jack walked across the room the sound of breathing filled the air, he looked to his right toward the source of the sound. What he found was Hermione sound asleep in her chair with a large book on her lap and two other books on the ground beside her.

"I need to finish…." said Hermione in her sleep as Jack smiled as he couldn't help but remember.

**Flashback**

"Carter…the general wants your report form P3X-1367." said Jack as he walked through the door that lead into Carter's lab. However what he found was Carter sound asleep with her face resting on her laptop and five different reports lying on the ground.

"I need to finish." said Sam Carter as she rolled her head on the keyboard.

"I will tell him you need some more time." said Jack as he walked out of the room.

**End Flashback**

"I need to…." said Hermione again as she shivered a bit in the ever growing colder room. Jack slowly grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over Hermione who instantly smiled at the new warmth.

"to get some rest." answered Jack as he walked out of the portrait door and entered the darkened castle. The normal torches where almost all out and with the moonless and starless sky outside the entire castle was pitch black. The moment he was in the castle he pulled up a face mask to cover his face and at the same time he strapped on a pair of night vision goggles which turned the night into day. Just in case he ran into someone he pulled out his ZAT gun however no one came into view as he made his way to his target right the room right above Umbridge's office.

"Here goes." said Jack as he tied a long rope up to a stone column in the center of the room. After hooking the rope up to a climbing belt he stepped out over the edge of the castle window into the cold and howling wind. The moment he went over the edge a heavy downpour of snow began. Jack as he walked down the side of the castle until he arrived just above Umbridge's office window. Once he was in position he pulled out an old tool of any swat or Special Forces team, a silenced glass drill. The goal was simple drill a hole and throw in the stick bomb and get back to the common room. Sounded simple however the moment Jack's drill touched the glass a load alarm filled the air as the lights in Umbridge's office came on as a tired looking Umbridge entered her office dressed in a pink fully night dress.

"Crap." thought Jack as he quickly climbed up the rope and entered back into the castle. He could hear movement coming from the other side of the door. However the door opened and no one was there.

"Jack what are you doing?" asked Hermione's voice out of nowhere as suddenly she appeared out of thin air, holding a what looked like a weird fur coat. Before Jack could say anything the sound of footsteps coming from the only staircase outside caused Hermione to jump.

"Jack grab everything and get over here." ordered Hermione as Jack threw his supplies into his bag before rushing to Hermione's side.

"We are trapped." whispered Jack as Hermione pulled him close before throwing the cloak over both of them.

"Be quiet." ordered Hermione as Umbridge entered the room. Slowly she looked around the room as if she couldn't see them.

"Is something wrong Professor Umbridge?" asked a new voice as a man with a long trench coat appeared holding a lamp.

"Yes, Mr. Filch an alarm was set up outside my window." said Umbridge "A student must have tried to break in."

"With all do respect pr, you said outside your window. The only way a student could get up here was if they were on a broom and I just came from the store room." said Finch "It was likely Peeves."

"I am not entirely sure." said Umbridge "They could have done a floating charm out the window."

"Professor Students are lazy they wouldn't go outside in this storm." said Finch

"I suppose." said Umbridge "However I would like you to put an extra lock on this window and every window around my office."

"At once." said Finch as he and Umbridge slowly left the office.

"Ok how did they not see us?" asked Jack

"It is Harry's invisibility cloak." explained Hermione "After you placed the blanket on me I woke up."

"And you saw me leave?" asked Jack

"Ya." said Hermione

"How did you find me?" asked Jack "I could have gone anywhere."

"Using Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. It allows us to become invisibility and with the map we can find anyone on castle grounds." explained Hermione as she held out a piece of paper which showed an entire map of Hogwarts with moving dots with people's name on them. "Now let's get back to the common room."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and I would once again thank everyone who reviewed. Please keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Friends**

Hermione didn't say anything about that night or even why Jack was wearing his SGC uniform; it was as if she wanted to forget the entire thing. She had even placed the map and the cloak back before Harry found them missing. The weeks slowly passed as the weather turned ever colder, Jack had started to take over full homework reasonability from the computer however he was still using it to keep track of what was happening in the SGC. His old buddy Baal was rising to power and his older self was now head of the Stargate Command. Why he would ever become a general he would never understand…becoming the man?

That wasn't the only thing on Jack mind Hermione had been paying much more attention to him, he noticed that every once in a while she would look at him as if studying him as if she was trying to figure out what was the purpose of the uniform Jack had on that night. One night near the end of September all four of them where gathered in the library working on their potion work.

"Harry have you been thinking about what I asked you about?" asked Hermione as everyone knew what she was talking about.

"Yes." answered Harry trying not to look up from his homework before placing down his quill "I have thought about it."

"And?" asked Jack

"I don't know." said Harry "Sometimes I feel like it is a crazy idea."

"Sometimes crazy works best." said Jack

"It was lucky what I did with Voldemort." said Harry

"Still you are the best." said Hermione "Viktor said you where better than him and he was in his last year of school."

"Ah so you talk to Vicky?" asked Ron

"Ya, there is nothing wrong with having a pen pal?" asked Hermione as she glared at Ron

"So just you, Ron and Jack?" asked Harry

"Well I was thinking you should consider teaching everyone who wants to learn." said Hermione as Harry's eyes to the size of dinner plates.

"What?" asked Harry

"Four people a team is great to fight a battle but to fight a war we will need an army." said Jack

"No one will listen to me I am crazy remember?" asked Harry

"You would be surprised how many people will listen to what you have to say." said Hermione

"Your name carried the respect of people in this school." said Jack "People will follow you if you believe in yourself."

"Alright." said Harry "But I don't think people will come."

"Now we will have to meet outside of school…maybe during the Hogsmeade weakened." said Hermione

"Why outside of school?" asked Ron

"Do you want to hold a meeting with Umbridge down the hall?" asked Jack as Ron glared at him for a second before nodding his head in agreement.

"Ya, I guess you are right." said Ron as they went back to their homework; Hermione had decided to head of to talk to people who may want to join them. Harry slowly stood up and left leaving Jack and Ron together in an almost empty library.

"Ron, we need to talk." said Jack as he looked up from his paper.

"About what?" asked Ron as he glared at Jack.

"About your attitude toward me." answered Jack "I think I know why you are acting this way toward me."

"It is because I don't like you." said Ron as he leaned back in his chair and looked straight into Jack's eyes. "You come here the new guy you have no idea how many people are asking about you and Harry."

"And you think I am taking your place as his best friend." said Jack "You have your tight group of friends, Harry and Hermione with your sister, two of your elder brothers and Neville on the side. You fear being pushed out."

"No." growled Ron even as his eyes told Jack he had hit the nail on the head.

"Ron, I can never take your place." said Jack "You, Harry and Hermione have been through too much together. I only want to join the picture not kick someone out of it believe me I know what it is like to be removed from the picture and I wouldn't wish that on anyone else."

"How could you be removed from any picture you are Mr. Popular half the girls in our class has a crush on you." said Ron "Even Lavender."

"Now hold your horses Ron…I don't like Lavender." said Jack "She isn't my type of girl and I don't care to be Mr. Popular I am only that because I told Umbridge off and I am the new guy. Give it a while and people will forget that I am new."

"I still don't like you." said Ron "But I think I can get along with you."

"Ok…" said Jack as he stood up and walked around the table before placing his hand on Ron's shoulder "Besides one of my best friends Daniel didn't like me at first."

"Where is he at now?" asked Ron

"Doing something smart probably." said Jack "Also you may want to look in your potion book again."

Ron raised an eyebrow as he opened up the book again only to find an extra piece of parchment sitting there. He opened it to find a completed Star Chart for Astronomy his next assignment.

"Did you?" asked Ron

"Ya, just don't tell Hermione." said Jack "She would be pissed and kill us both."

"Ya, she would." said Ron with a smile as he stood up and shock Jack's hand "You know for a jerk you are a pretty cool guy."

"I try." said Jack as he and Ron walked out of the Library together. Only three days later all four of them where sharing a carriage to the small village of Hogsmeade.

"I just love getting out of the castle." said Hermione "It is so nice to get a change of scenery."

"So where is this meeting taking place at?" asked Jack

"A place called the Hog's Head." said Hermione "I heard that students don't go their because of the fact it isn't such a welcoming atmosphere as the three broomsticks."

Hermione wasn't kidding when she said it wasn't that friendly of atmosphere, it reminded Jack of more than a few off world bars he had come across. The room was dimly light and a rather large and muscular man stood behind the counter of the bar. An older witch sat at the bar drinking.

"I wonder what kind of beer they server?" asked Jack as he sat down along with the other three in one of the booths.

"You are too young to drink." said Hermione as Jack groaned a bit.

"_I miss the day I could walk into a bar and order a tall one with no one asking any questions." _ Thought Jack as Harry got them four butter beers.

"Here try this I am not sure they have it in America." Said Hermione as she took two of the beers and handed one to Jack. Jack lifted the beer to his lips as the golden liquid flowed down his thought.

"Well?" asked Ron

"Ok, not the best but far from the worst." Said Jack still wishing he could just have a nice cold one.

"So how many people are coming to this thing?" asked Ron

"I only invited a few people." Said Hermione as she lifted her own beer to her lips as the door to the Hogshead opened up as Neville Longbottom, Dean and Lavender followed by Parvati, Paditl and the girl Harry had the hugest crush one Cho Chang. Soon dozens of students filled the room.

"You call this a few people?" asked Harry as they took their seats around "What did you tell them?"

"They just want to hear what you have to say." said Hermione "That is all."

"If it makes you feel better I will speak first?" said jack as everyone started to quite down and look to the four of them.

"No I will speak, I started this." said Hermione as she looked at everyone. "Er….hi….well."

"Hermione had a great idea of starting a little defense club." started jack as he looked at Hermione

"Thank you Jack." said Hermione "Yes, it is clear that Professor Umbridge is teaching us is far from Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Hear, Hear." cried a member of the group.

"We need to take mater into our own hands." said Hermione "And that means actually doing spells not just reading it in some book."

"You will also need to know how to use those spells for your O.W.L tests won't you?" asked Ginny

"Yes." said Hermione "However it is more than that because….lord Voldemort is back and we need to know how to fight him."

Instantly every else widened a few people who had been taking a drink spat it out, most from just hearing the name in the case of her friends it was more of just hearing her say the name.

"What proof do you have?" asked a voice from the crowed.

"Dumbledore and the American Wizardering Government believe he has returned." Answered Jack

"What stake does the Americans have in this war if and I stress if he is back." said a Hufflepuff boy no older than 13 as he stood up.

"If Voldemort takes over here how long do you think until he decides to expend his little empire across the pound?" asked Jack as everyone looked at Jack "Besides just because the soil is not my own doesn't mean we don't care what happens here."

"Who are you?" asked Ron

"Zacharias Smith." answered the boy "And we have the right to know what makes him say You-Know-Who is back?"

"That isn't the point." said Hermione

"It's ok." Said Harry as he stood up "You want to know why I say Voldemort is back? It is because I saw him, I saw him kill one of our fellow classmates Cedric Diggory. You all saw the body and if you here to hear the story about how it happened then you might as well leave because the details do not matter, what matters is being ready to defend ourselves from any threat Voldemort may throw at us."

"Is it true you can produce as Patronus a corporeal one?" asked a little girl's voice

"Yes, I can." said Harry

"And you killed a Basilisk with a sword." said another boy

"Yes, I did." said Harry

"In his first year he saved the sorcerer's stone." added Neville

"Then there was everything he did during the Triwizard tournament." Said Cho as Harry's eyes bolted to her so fast he could have gotten whip lash.

"Look I wasn't alone when I did those things my friends helped me." said Harry

"Don't try to Weasley your way out of teaching us this stuff." said Zacharias

"Shut up!" yelled Ron and his two brothers

"Now is it agreed we will learn from Harry and Jack." said Hermione

"Jack?" asked a few as they looked at him

"Well I may not have the list of achievements Harry does." said Jack as he tried not to smirk as he remembered how many times he and his team had saved the world. "However in my school they teach us how to fight."

"We all saw what he did to Umbridge." said Hermione as everyone nodded their heads "He took her down within a few seconds. He knows strangely."

"What is it to it?" asked Zacharias "You bow toward your enemy and then send spells at each other."

"Kid, you are a fool." said Jack "If you stand up in the middle of a firefight you will get killed. No you need to use cover move into different firing spots, flank your enemy and take them."

"Where is the honor in that?" asked Zacharias

"Tell you what you can have your honor and I will have the victory." said Jack "I would have no honor but guess what you will be dead."

That shut Zacharias up as Hermione once again took the lead.

"Now we will need a find a time that doesn't clash against any Quidditch practices but in the end learning how to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort and his Death Eaters is more important than anything else." said Hermione

"I just wish we had a real teacher, Umbridge has got to be the worst teacher." Said Cho "Why she doesn't want us to do spells I can't understand."

"She and the Ministry doesn't want us doing spells is because they think Dumbledore is raising an army to take over the government." said Hermione

"That is crazy." snapped Ginny

"Yes, they are three fries short of a happy meal there." Said Jack as the muggle born wizards laughed while the wizard family ones looked on confused.

"What?" asked Ron

"I will explain later." said Hermione

"Now where to meet? Te library?" asked Katie Bell

"No too risky don't want Umbitch finding us." Said jack with a smile as Hermione glared at him for using his nickname for Umbridge.

"We will find somewhere and get back to you." said Hermione as she went though her bag pulling out a large piece of paper "In the mean time everyone should write their names down so that we can know who to contact."

"Also don't tell Umbridge, while this may be legal under school rules she will not like it." Said Jack as one by one people began to write their names before leaving the Hog's head. Cho leaving with a slight wave to Harry.

"That went well." said Hermione as she sat down after the last person left.

"Ya, I was surprised that Michael Corner and his friends showed up." said Ron "I thought they hated Harry."

"Well he is dating Ginny." said Hermione as Ron's eyes widened

"He is what?" asked Ron as the four of them stood up and started back to school.

"They started at the end of last year." said Hermione as they left the bar.

"And he didn't ask me permission?" asked Ron as Hermione glared at him.

"Why would he?" asked Jack "She can pick for herself."

"Harry what do you think?" asked Ron as Harry dreamily looked into space.

"He is too focus on Cho Chang right now call again later." said Jack

"What?" asked Harry as he snapped back to reality.

"See." said Jack with a smile.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, since I have more chapters ready to go I will be updating this story more often than my other stories, I hope you don't mind. Also I would ask that you keep reading and I thank everyone who reviewed. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 A Risk**

Harry's mood was visibly better all though the weekend he didn't even complain once while he was doing his homework. Jack had fallen into a system of waking up every morning going out for a quick run with Sarge before returning to the common room before Harry and his friends left for breakfast. The Monday following the meeting in the Hog's head Jack walked in to find a large group of people gathered around the common room bulletin board.

"What is going on?" asked Jack

"Take a look." Said Harry as Jack looked toward the board.

"All student Organizations….yata…yata….composed of three or more students will regularly meetings are disbanded. No group shall reform without permission from the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Any student found to be in any group without approve will be expelled." Read Jack "Well that is a bummer."

"Do you think she knows?" said Ron "She has to know."

"If she knew she would have stormed the tower with government goons, she doesn't know." answered Jack

"Are you kidding she has to know." said Ron as he and Harry walked toward the staircase toward the girls dormitory "We have to tell Hermione."

"I wouldn't do that." said Jack as he leaned by the wall near the staircase as Harry and Ron started up the staircase. They only got a few steps up the staircase before it turned into a slide and the two of them came rolling down the staircase causing both of them to land on their buts.

"What was that?" asked Ron

"That was a spell." Said Jack

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione as she and several other girls came down the stairs they didn't even ask who tried to walk up the stairs the fact that Ron and Harry where still on the ground was all the answer they needed.

"I read it some book." Said Jack

"Hogwart's a history?" asked Hermione

"Ya, that is the one" said Jack "Some spell the founders put on the girls dormitory to stop boys from coming up because they are less trustfully."

"When did you get time to do that?" asked Ron

"I read it during magical history class, it is more entertaining then why did two tribes of trolls went to war." Said Jack

"Never mind." said Harry take a look at this."

Hermione did a quick once over before re reading it in every detail.

"She has to know." said Ron

"She can't." said Hermione

"Ya, she can." said Ron "unless you are naïve."

At that simple comment caused Hermione to glared diggers at Ron.

"No, I placed a Jinx on the parchment if any told to Umbridge they would look worst then Eloise Midgen when her acne was really bad."

"Well you guys can head to breakfast, I ran a little bit longer than normal today." said Jack as he walked up the stairs. However when he was half way up he could of sworn he heard one of the girls Hermione came down with ask if he was single. Jack walked into the empty dormitory with Sarge right on his heels. The German Sheppard quickly found his water and food bowel, however sitting on his bed was a large owl carrying a huge package. The large brown and black owl looked a little scuffed but stood proudly.

"Ok, who are you?" asked Jack as he grabbed Sarge's food bowel and offered the owl some canned dog food. The Owl looked at him for a second before eating some the food. Jack turned his attention back to the package. He opened it to find a huge letter with the words a gift from America. He looked deeper down to see four large boxes full of bullets.

"Why would they send me bullets? I have enough to be an arms dealer?" asked Jack as he opened the letter.

_Hello Mini Me_

_I hope you are having more fun in that new school then I am being the man in charge of the SCG. Well you tend not to read letters unless it is needed, so I will not make this long. The American wizards developed this for you. They are bullets that have some magical spell on them that will allow them to fly though defensive spells. However they feel that since spells are energy base that regular bullets would also work but not as well. Also they tested the staff blast reinforced vest and they say it could protect you from low level attack spells. Well I hope you like this gift and we will likely have more for you during your Christmas break._

_Later Mini Me_

_Brigadier General Jack O'Neill_

"Why couldn't he just send me some beer?" asked Jack as he put the roads into his book bag before heading off to get ready.

Umbridge wasn't in their first class History of Magic however Harry had to leave half way though class because his owl had showed up with a hurt wing so he left to find help for her. After class was over Jack had to keep up with Hermione and Ron as they rushed to find Harry.

"I wonder what happened to Hedwig?" asked Ron

"I never understood why you would use owls." admitted Jack as Ron and Hermione looked at him. "I mean they seem to be good pets but there has to be a better way to send message to people then sending it flying on the leg of an owl."

"And how would you do it?" asked Ron "Owls have been used for thousands of years."

"Well have you tried picking up a cell phone?" asked Jack as Ron blinked as Hermione laughed a bit.

"That would work, however most electronically items don't work here." said Hermione "Well apart from your computer but that is because it was designed to work in magical area. I don't think radio waves or any electronic single would work here."

"_You would be surprised." _Thought Jack as they finally found Harry.

"Well how is Hedwig?" asked Ron

"I left her with Grubbly-Plank." answered Harry

"And the letter?" asked Jack

"From Snuffles." said Harry as the other two nodded their heads.

"He is the one you meet in the fire." said Hermione after she saw the confused look on Jack's face.

"I see." said Jack "Now as much as we hate this time it is time for potions."

As the walked down into the dark parts of the castle they passed another boy in their class, a boy named Malfoy, Jack had figured out long ago that Harry and Malfoy where rivals if not blood born enemies.

"Well we have our Quidditch team reformed right away." said Malfoy loudly to his two goons Crabbe and Goyle "I am not surprised since my father knows her very well and is friends with her."

"Just ignore him." whispered Jack as he saw the rage building inside Harry and Ron.

"Well we will not have to worry about those Gryffindor because Umbridge will never give them permission to reform." Said Malfoy "the Ministry has been look for a way to get rid of Weasley and it is only a matter of time until St. Mungo's send Potter to the special mental ward."

The sound of dropping books didn't caught Jack by surprise it was who was launching an attack, it was quite Neville Longbottom who was behind Hermione.

"Shut up!" yelled Neville as he charged forward first raised. Harry tried to jump after Neville but Jack was in his way. The sound of Neville's fist hitting the palm of Goyle filled the air causing everyone to look their way as Goyle grabbed Neville's collar with his free hand.

"Ah looks like we got a Long….bottom instead of a potter. Oh well." said Malfoy with a sick grin "Goyle have fun with him."

"I don't think so." said Jack as he punched Goyle's arm in the joint causing the much larger man to drop Neville to fall to the ground.

"Now why don't we stop here before anyone gets hurt." said Jack

"I don't think so." said Malfoy with a grin "Expelliarmus."

Jack had no time to move as a red beam of light hit him square in the chest causing his wand to stay still while he flew backwards.

"Jack!" yelled Hermione as she, Harry and Ron pulled out their wands.

"No, let me handle this." said Jack as he knelt on one knee. "Malfoy one last warning, end this now."

"I don't think so." said Malfoy

"Then I will." said jack as he yanked his knife from his boot and before Malfoy could move the knife went flying through the air. However to everyone's surprised it stopped right above Malfoy's wand hand shoulder the tip touching his skin.

"What the?" asked Malfoy as he stepped aside as the knife fell to the ground with a clang.

"Now, Mr. O'Neill I believe you and Mr. Malfoy were fighting." said Snape as he appeared from the crowed wand raised.

"He started it." snapped Malfoy

"Shut up you sound like a winy kid." said Jack as he walked forward picking up his wand.

"I don't care. You will end it now." ordered Snape "And twenty five points from Gryffindor for using a knife instead of a wand to duel. Now get inside."

"That was cool what you did with the knife." said Neville as he picked up the knife and handed it back to Jack.

"Thanks, now can you please explain to me why in the world you attacked them?"asked Jack as Neville looked down. "Never mind I don't want to know."

The rest of the day pasted normally, Umbridge was inspecting Snape's class and Trelawney was freaking out over Umbridge. Soon night had fallen and the common room was empty apart from the four of them.

"You said Sirius was going to contact us again at the same time and place right?" asked Ron as he looked at the wall clock before looking back at the fire only to jump when he saw the face of Sirius black.

"Hello." said Sirius with a smile

"Hi." said all four of them back.

"How are things?" asked Sirius

"Not that good, Umbridge has taken away Quidditch or …." started Harry

"Secret Defense against the dark arts groups." said Sirius

"You know?" asked Harry as he looked at his godfather

"Ya, the Hog's head was a good place for the meeting but we have contacts there." said Sirius as Ron looked at Jack

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell anyone." said Jack

"He didn't there was an order member in the bar." said Sirius as he looked at Ron "Your mom says under no conditions are you take part in this group and the same goes for your brothers and sister."

"But?" asked Ron

"As she said you will have plenty of time in the future to learn defense against the dark arts but if you try now you will ruin your future." said Sirius before looking at Harry and Hermione "She also advises you two not to do it also, however she has no power to stop you."

"Do you want us to stop?" asked Harry

"Me, Certainly not." said Sirius "It is what James and I would have done. Also if anyone can pull it off it is you four."

"Four?" asked Ron "You don't even know Jack."

"Not fully no but I have heard about American wizards and they tend to be strong…a little more in touch with muggle society then most wizards but they are strong and loyal none the less." Said Sirius "And from what Dumbledore told me Jack is quite good in a combat situation."

"You could say that." said Jack

"What if we get expelled." said Hermione

"It was your idea." said Ron

"If that happens I will pull some strings and get you into school in America." said Jack as Hermione smiled a bit. As suddenly Sirius looked around as if terrified.

"Sirius?" asked Harry as the flames picked up a bit before he disappeared and a ladies hand which was covered with multiple rings appeared as if she was reaching for something.

"Umbridge." whispered Ron as everyone but Jack ran out of the common room. For a moment Jack just stood there watching the hand move in the fire. Slowly he reached into his bag and pulled an old favorite. The sound of a ZAT activating filled the air as he pointed it toward the hand.

"Here goes." whispered Jack as he fired into the fire hitting Umbridge's hand, instantly the flames pitched up before going out. "I wondered if that worked?"

"If what worked." Said Hermione as she appeared a second after Jack had put the ZAT away.

"Nothing." said Jack as the two of them looked at each other through the darkness of the common room

"Jack I know what you are." Said Hermione as Jack's heart stopped.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack

"I mean you don't have to hid the fact that you are a Svunnetmin from us." said Hermione as Jack just looked at her. "I understand why you would hide the fact but please…you can tell us you can control your wand with just your thoughts."

"_Svunnetmin must be the ability to control the wand with the power of your mind." _ thought Jack

"I mean I noticed that you never move your wrist just right to cast the spell correctly but it still happens and the fact that when you fought Umbridge you didn't even raise your wand and magic happened means you have to be controlling it with your mind." said Hermione "Most people probably never heard of it since it only appears in around one in a five million wizards."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you." Said Jack "However I know it is rare and I didn't want to freak you guys out."

"Well Ron would be jealous but we are your friends, you can trust us with anything." said Hermione with a smile.

"Thanks for that Hermione I wasn't sure if I was part of your little gang." said Jack with a smile of his own.

"Of course you are, together the four of us will take down…." said Hermione as she stopped at the name.

"You don't have finish I know who you are talking about." said Jack

"Thanks." said Hermione as she walked forward and hugged Jack "And thanks for being out friend."

"Thanks." said Jack with a smile as Hermione pulled back.

"Goodnight Jack." said Hermione as she walked away leaving a stunned Jack O'Neill standing in the dark. Across the castle Umbridge lied face down on the floor knocked out from a ZAT beam that had traveled though the fire hitting her.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little thing I did with Jack and Hermione. I would thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 An Army**

"Umbridge had to have know." said Hermione as the four of them performed spells in charm class the following morning.

"Do you think Umbridge attacked Hedwig?" asked Harry

"She had to have." said Jack as he pointed the wand toward a large bullfrog who instantly stopped making sounds even though it was crocking. _"I could have used this during some of Daniels long speaks about some dig."_

"Let's just hope he doesn't try it again." said Jack

"I don't think he will." said Ron as he tried to silence as bird only to have it cry loader. "How are you guys doing this?"

"It is more a jab then a wave." answered Hermione as she jabbed her wand forward only to have the bird instantly stop making sounds.

"Then how come Jack can do it the other way?" asked Ron as Hermione looked at Jack.

"Since Hermione figured it out I will tell you but please keep it quiet, I don't want it to be a big deal." Said Jack as Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow. "I have a special skill, my mind controls the wand."

"What?" asked Ron

"It's called Svunnetmin, it means all he has to do is think of the name of the spell and it just happens. If they practice they won't even have to think of the name they will just do it" Said Hermione "It pretty makes his ability to learn all but the hardest level spells very easy."

"What?" asked Harry as he looked at Jack.

"I don't even have to move my wand, I only need to think and it happens." explained Jack as he remembered the quick search he did on the American Wizard Mainframe the night before "The advance level spells I may have to speak but other than that."

"You can just do it with your mind." said Ron with slight malice in his voice "Where did you learn this?"

"Well you can learn it, it is called wordless magic however in Jack's case is genetic." said Hermione "It isn't Jack's doing he was born with his ability."

"Lucky bastard…" started Ron only to get a glare down from Hermione and Harry. Later that day a strong storm arose the wind whipping across the grounds of Hogwarts as the rain poured down sideways. Almost everyone with any brains was inside by the largest fire they could find. Jack was standing by the window looking out over the grounds as tree branches from the forbidden forest came flying across the grounds.

"I can't believe they would have practice in this." said Hermione

"They just got their team reformed I am betting they want to get some practice time in." explained Jack as he crossed his arms and watched the rain pick up in strength. As Hermione let out a sigh as she looked out the window.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jack

"It is just I am wondering what my parents would think about what I am doing." said Hermione "If I get expelled they would freak."

"Like I said if needed I can get you into school in America." said Jack

"What does your dad think about what you are doing?" asked Hermione

"I haven't told him." answered Jack as he and Hermione sat down in the two chairs closest to the window. Instantly Croockshanks left his spot beside Sarge and headed toward the warmth of Hermione's lap.

"Ok what would he say?" asked Hermione

"I don't know." Said Jack

"How could you not know?" asked Hermione as Jack closed his eyes as he remembered his older self words to him in that SUV less than a year ago.

**Flashback**

"It would be better if we didn't…." started Older Jack

"Ya, it would be weird." added Younger Jack as he stepped out of the SUV

**End Flashback**

"We don't really talk that much." said Jack "I think the last time I talked with him before coming to school here was a five months earlier."

"Five months?" asked Hermione "Not even a letter?"

"No." said Jack "I am not really close to my family."

"Why?" asked Hermione as suddenly a very wet Ron and Harry came back into the common room. Seeing his opening Jack took it.

"Why are you two back?" asked Jack

"Have you seen the weather outside?" asked Ron as he sat out and started his homework.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Harry sat in his favorite chair with a book across his lap. The potion book he had been reading lied on the ground as he breathing slowed and sleep took him.

"Harry Potter, sir!" said a voice that caused Harry to snap out of his sleep only to come face to face with the house elf who had tried to save his life during his second year of school, Dobby.

"Dobby?" asked Harry as she looked at the house elf though the darkening common room.

"Dobby has your owl, sir." Said Dobby as Harry noticed the large white owl sitting on top of Dobby's collection of cloths that Hermione had made to free the house elves. "Professor Grubbly-Plank says she is all better now."

"Thanks Dobby." said Harry as he held out his hand letting his owl land on his arm before traveling up to his shoulder. "Have you been taking all of Hermione's cloths?"

"No sir, Dobby has been giving some to Winky." Said Dobby

"How is Winky?" asked Harry remembering the female house elf who took the blame for the dark mark over the Quidditch world cup.

"Not well, she is drinking a lot sir." said Dobby "She like the other house elves don't care for cloths, none of them will clean Gryffindor tower because of the cloths and the dog."

"They are afraid of Jack's dog?" asked Harry

"Most have never seen on and the dog chassed the first house elf to come in here sir." said Dobby "However he doesn't chase me anymore."

"I see." said Harry as he leaned back in his chair.

"Harry Potter doesn't seem happy is there anything Dobby can do to help?" asked Dobby as Harry thought for a moment.

"Dobby there is something I need." said Harry

"Anything sir, Dobby would be happy to help." said Dobby as he jumped up and down in anticipation of helping the person who freed him from the Malfoy family.

"I need a place where 29 people can practice defense against the dark arts without being found by anyone." said Harry "Especially Professor Umbridge."

"Dobby has a place sir…it's called the room of requirements." Said Dobby as he jumped up and down even higher than before "It can become whatever you need most."

The following night Jack, Hermione, Harry and Ron where walking down the hallway on the seventh floor.

"So we just think about what we need and it will be there?" asked Jack

"That is what Dobby said." answered Harry as the four of them began to think about what they needed for a defense room. Suddenly a large wooden door with large brass handles appeared.

"Well here goes." said Harry as he opened the door to find a large room with shelves of books lining the walls. There was plenty of room for the practice of spells and soft pillows for people to fall on all there was anitidection items lying all over the place, sneakoscopes. Sevrecy sensor and a large foe-glass. However the strange thing was in one corner was a large black mat which looked like one of those wrestling mats Harry had seen on TV during the Olympics however there was no circle instead there in plain view was the home Stargate symbol for earth, an upside down V with a circle on top. In the center has a foam figure of a man's head and chest.

"What is this?" asked Ron

"It looks like one of the training mats we had in my school." said Jack it was really almost a perfect match of the training room in the SCG. Someone had added the symbol

"The room must have read your mind." explained Hermione as she began to look though the different books. "However I wonder why one of location symbol is on the floor."

"You know of the symbols?" asked Jack stunned as he looked at the home world symbol.

"Ya, it in ancient ruins there are 39 symbols that are suppose to guild you across the stars each symbol is a constellation." explained Hermione as she grabbed a book from her bag and began to flip though different pages "Here they are."

She handed it over to Jack who tried his best to hide this surprise. There staring back at him was all 39 symbols that where on the Stargate, right in the book.

"However no one knows what that symbol means, they can't find a star constellation that matches it." Said Hermione

"I see." said Jack as people began to come into the room.

"Wow this is amazing." said more than a few as they gathered around the room. Slowly everyone sat around Harry.

"Alright I have been thinking…." Started Harry until he noticed a hand raised. "Hermione?"

"I think we should elect a leader." Said Hermione

"Harry is the leader." Said Cho as she looked at Hermione as if she is mad.

"I know but we need to make it official." Said Hermione as everyone nodded before raising their hands naming Harry their leader.

"Also we need a name." said Hermione

"Anti-Umbridge league." said Angeina

"The Defense Association or DA for short." added Cho

"Good but how about Dumbledore's Army since it is what the ministry fears and we can still use DA" said Ginny as everyone nodded their head.

"Dumbledore's army it is." said Harry "Now we will start with the disarming charm or Expelliarmus, it is basic but it works."

"Please like that would work against you know who." added Zacharias Smith

"I used it and it saved my life against Voldemort last year." stated Harry as Zacharias instantly shut up. "Now divide into pairs and start working."

Slowly everyone started to pair off, Hermione with Jack, Ginny with Michael Corner, the Weasley twines, Ron and Neville that left him by himself. Forcing him to move around the room taking in different people to make sure they were doing it right. After about a half hour of everyone practicing almost everyone had gotten a hold of the spell, Neville still need some work and Cho had accidently sent out a fire charm instead of a disarming charm however that may have been because Harry was nearby at the time.

"Well it seems like everyone is learning it." said Hermione as she sent Jack's wand flying across the room.

"You seem to have picked it up very fast." said Jack as he got his wand before sending Hermione's wand flying.

"Hermione what time is it?" asked Jack as Hermione checked her watch only to have her eyes widen. "HARRY TIME!"

Even from across the room Harry heard her, and checked his own watch. "Alright everyone it is time to go."

"When will we meet again?" asked Cho

"Does next Wednesday the 20th work for everyone?" asked Hermione as Jack looked at her as everyone nodded. "Then the 20th it is."

Slowly in groups of threes and fours everyone left as they headed back to their common rooms before Finch or Umbridge caught them.

"That was good." said Hermione

"Ya it was." said Ron "I mean I disarmed Neville more than a few times but it is Neville."

"Jack could disarm right away and I got him more than a few times." said Hermione as she noticed the look on Jack's face. "Is something wrong?"

"No it is just I forgot next week is the 20th of October." said Jack as the four of them walked down the hallways.

"Why would that matter?" asked Ron

"It doesn't." lied Jack as he tried not to think what October 20th was. _"It was his first birthday since he was cloned."_

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it is shorter then normal, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep reading. Happy early 4****th**** of July. Thanks Wilkins75**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 October 20****th**

The week passed pretty fast as Wednesday came, most people where focusing on the coming first Quidditch match of the season in a little over a week or the Halloween parties that would happen the day after the Quidditch match. Harry's mood was higher than it had been in weeks because of what they were doing, however Jack's happiness was lowered.

"Jack is something wrong?" asked Hermione as the four of them sat down for breakfast on the morning of the 20th.

"It isn't important." Said Jack

"Jack do you want to teach the DA today in some tactics?" asked Harry

"Sure." Said Jake as the morning normal amount of owls came flying into the great hall to drop of messages and packages. The normal owl landed in front of Hermione as she paid the owl for her copy of the Daily Prophet before giving it some food however eight large owls came flying down landing in front of Jack all of them with packages. Two where so large that they needed two owls to carry them to Jack.

"Ok what is up with this?" asked Ron

"I would also like to know as well." said a new voice as Umbridge appeared behind Ron. "So, Mr. O'Neill why have you gotten these packages?"

"Don't you know?" asked Jack as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mr. O'Neill do you want a detention?" asked Umbridge

"Please you can put two and two together." Said Jack

"That you are breaking school rules and got a massive order of contraband." Said Umbridge as she snatched one of the packages and ripped it open to find a book, which caused Umbridge's eyes to widen.

"And somehow get seven." Said Jack

"Ancient legends from around the world?" read Umbridge as she looked at the book before looking at a small card "Happy Birthday Jack from Daniel Jackson."

"Today is your birthday?" said Hermione as she looked at Jack

"It is also my Dad's birthday." lied Jack in reality he had two birthday when older Jack was born and when he was cloned. In reality he should go with when he was cloned but it didn't feel right so he took the birthday. "Now Umbridge can I please have my birthday gift back?"

"I guess so O'Neill." said Umbridge as she tossed the book back before storming away from the table.

"Let's take this upstairs." suggested Harry since their first class was their free one. Each one of them grabbed the gifts before heading off toward the empty common room.

"Why didn't you tell us today is your birthday?" asked Hermione

"It isn't that big of a deal." answered Jack as they entered the common room "Besides I didn't want you guys doing anything for me, Hell I didn't even want you to know."

"Why not?" asked Hermione

"I didn't want you to know." answered Jack again.

"Why don't you see what you got." said Harry as Jack looked at the book.

"Just like Daniel to give me a book." said Jack as he looked at the book on the different myths ranging from the Gods of Egypt to King Arthur and Camelot.

"Who is Daniel?" asked Ron

"How should I say this, he is a nerd I think he speaks six or seven languages and can read almost anything in any language. Also he is one of my best friends." answered Jack as he turned to the next one. He opened it to find a large brand spanking new telescope with a note from Sam.

"Jack I hope you like this telescope it is the best on the market and I have made some personal improvements." read Hermione out load as she read the note "Happy Birthday Jack from Samantha Carter.

"Who is Samantha?" asked Ron

"She is a friend." answered Jack

"Well looks like you will do even better in astronomy now." said Hermione as she crossed her arms.

"Don't pay her any mind, she is just upset that you are doing better than her in that class." said Harry

"Well Astronomy is something my Dad and I used to do a lot together." Said Jack as he opened another gift, the second smallest of them all, what he found inside was an American flag which a note from General Hammond.

_Happy Birthday Jack_

_I hope you liked this; it flew over the Alpha site_

"_Good thing I got this note before Hermione or the others." _ thought Jack

"An American Flag?" asked Ron

"Well General Hammond has already given me a great gift already." said Jack as he looked at Sarge. As he opened up the smallest gift to find a small stone with glowing writing on it.

"What is that?" asked Ron as Jack's eyes widened.

"_An Asgard rune stone?"_

"There is a letter, who types a note?" asked Harry "O'Neill place your hand on the stone and think of a place in the stars and it will appear. Thor."

"Thor?" asked Ron

"It's his nickname." explained Jack as he placed his hand on the stone which light up a second before an image of the Milky Way galaxy appeared over the stone.

"Wow…this some impressive magic." said Hermione as she confused Asgard Holographic technology with magic. Jack thought of Earth as the image changed to a full image of the Earth complete with the moon over head. What Hermione and the others didn't know was the fact that this was a map of the current location of all locations on Earth down to the street level, thanks to Asgard satellites that where invisibly to everyone including the SGC.

"That leaves the last thing" said Jack as he looked toward the last gift the largest of them all.

"It has to be a broom stick nothing is that long and as skinny." said Ron as Jack opened it to find a long stick however it wasn't a broom.

"What is that?" asked Harry as Jack lifted up the two meter long wooden pole with two larger parts at the end. The entire thing was craved with multiple symbols on the side.

"It is a gift from an old friend." said Jack as he held onto the training staff weapon.

**Flashback**

"I hate my life sometimes." said Jack as he tossed his book bag onto the couch in his rented house, he had just survived another week in high school. It was horrible it was boring him to the point of insanity he knew 90% of what they where teaching him and he didn't care who was going out with who or what the latest fashion was. He wanted his old life back, however the nearest he got was a visit from Daniel and his cover story as an orphan of a Special Forces officer who died.

"Hello O'Neill." said a new voice as Jack noticed a large man sitting on his couch.

"Teal'c?" asked O'Neill

"I hope it was ok, that we let ourselves in." said Daniel

"Ya, what are you two doing here?" asked Jack as he sat down on his couch.

"Well we thought you were somewhat depressed." Said Daniel

"Daniel believes that if I teach you Kelno'reem to help you calm down." said Teal'c

"Didn't we try that before and it didn't work?" asked jack as he remembered the failed attempt to learn the Jaffa mediation style.

"Indeed so I have decided on a different system." stated Teal'c as he held up two training wooden staff weapons that Jaffa used to train warriors in close quarter fighting. "This should release some stress."

"Stress…release some stress." Said Daniel as Teal'c looked at him before he and Jack entered the back yard.

**End Flashback**

"Look a note." said Ron

"O'Neill, use this well." Read Ron "Signed Teal'c."

"Teal'c" asked Harry "What type of name is Teal'c."

"It is his name." said Jack as he looked at the last gift; he figured who it was from. He opened it to find a small letter.

"Happy Birthday …signed Brigadier General Jack O'Neill." said Jack as he looked at the cash inside the letter.

"That is all your dad got you?" asked Harry

"My Dad isn't the best gift giver." answered Jack as he put the cash in his pocket, he couldn't add the fact that General O'Neill had to deal with a lot of things, presidential visits a lock down at the base due to Anubis and other stuff, he was surprised Jack remembered probably Carter reminded him. The thing that neither Ron, Hermione or Harry knew was the note inside the letter.

"_One free F-302 ride….I am a general I can do what I want."_ Thought Jack as he remembered what his older self wrote down.

"Well I better take this stuff up to my room." said Jack as she grabbed his stuff and headed up the stairs.

"Wow…I had no idea he and his dad wasn't that close." said Harry

"I did." Said Hermione "And he signed it Brigadier General Jack O'Neill instead of Dad. His home life must be horrible."

"Well Harry's life with the muggles isn't that good either." said Ron

"We are not trying to see who life is worst." said Harry as he heard Jack walking back down the stairs

"Don't you have to finish your homework?" asked Jack as he sat down and opened his own book and started his own work.

The entire day was awkward as word of what happened at breakfast spread across the school and different students where wishing him happy birthday. It isn't that Jack didn't mind people whishing him a happy birthday it is just every time someone wished him happy birthday he would remember what he had lost when he was cloned.

Finally the time for the DA meeting came around as people began pouring into the DA room however instead of the normal room. The entire room was covered with soft foam mats and the spell books where gone as the walls themselves where matted with punching bags hanging from the wall. Standing in front of the door their dressed in his SG uniform with his base ball on was Jack. After Hermione explained how she jinxed some galleons or in Jack's case a quarter to show the date of the next meeting.

"Alright, today we are going to learn something that has nothing to do with magic." said Jack

"Why isn't Harry teaching us?" asked Cho as she glared at Jack

"Harry knows more spells then me however I know strategy." Said Jack "My father was an Air force special forces officer in the United States before he became a general."

"Jack knows what he is doing." Said Harry

"Now a famous General Sun Tzu once said know your enemy and know yourself and in a 100 battles you will never be in parile. With that in mind what is the greatest weakness of almost every wizard or witch?" asked Jack as the class looked around. Finally Hermione raised her hand.

"We use our wands." said Hermione

"How is that a weakness?" asked Ron

"Imagine if you just got disarmed by Voldemort are you going to stand there and let him kill you?" asked Jack as people linked at the Dark Lord's name "No you are going to fight and I am going to teach you how to fight without the use of wands or magic of any kind."

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Ron

"You get to fight me." Said Jack with a grin

"Ok I just have to ask why are you wearing that?" asked Ginny

"It is my school combat uniform we wear it when we are training for combat." explained Jack as he looked at Hermione, part of the reason why he had decided to where it was to tell that lie to her so that she would have an answer.

"How do we know you can fight?" asked Zacharias Smith.

"Alright if you want I can show you, how about a six on one fight." Said Jack "Would that make you happy?"

"Yes, and I get the pick." said Zacharias

"Alright." said Jack

"I think it is only wise for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and …Cho to go." said Zacharias "Let's see you fight your friends."

"You coward not willing to fight." said Fred Weasley.

"Alright." said Jack as he looked at all of them before walking onto the mat.

"You six can come in at any moment." said Jack "And I hate to repeat Umbridge no wands."

"Alright here goes." Said Ron as he charged forward fist raised only to have Jack side step him and close line him so that he went flying onto the ground. "Oh….that hurt."

"Keep your balance or else you will lose." Said Jack as the other five formed a circle around him fist raised.

"I don't like this idea." said Hermione

"It's ok." said Jack "It is a learning experience just like getting stunned for the first time."

"Alright." said Harry as he sent his fist flying only to have Jack grab it and using his special forces training and stuff he had learned from Teal'c he sent Harry flying face first into Cho, causing both of them to land face to face on the ground their lips within inches of each other.

"_Harry is probably blushing up a storm." _ thought Jack as he felt footsteps behind him. Instantly he dropped down spinning around sending his own punch. His eyes widened as he realized who he had just punched in the gut. _"Hermione?...I thought it would be Neville."_

Hermione fell to the ground as she held onto her stomach from Jack's blow. For a moment Jack just stood their looking at Hermione on the ground, it felt like nothing he had ever experienced he felt shame for doing it. However the sound of running footsteps caused jack to side step before grabbing the fist and throwing Ginny over so that she landed hard on her back. He turned to face Neville only to get slugged across the face.

"Nice punch Neville." Said jack before he punched Neville sending him to the ground. "I believe that should be enough."

"Ya. You know how to fight." said Zacharias as Jack glared diggers at him before turning back to his friends who where just getting up. Ron had a very some amount of blood running down from his nose, Ginny was just sitting there with a slight stunned look on her face. Neville had a giant red mark on his face from where Jack had hit him but not as red as Harry and Cho who's entire face was red with blush. Hermione as sitting up but holding her stomic with slight pain.

"I am sorry you guys." said Jack

"That is alright, you where teaching us but did you have to hit so hard?" asked Hermione

"Sorry." said Jack before turning back to the group. "Now everyone pick a punching Bag, I am going to teach you the best way to throw a punch. Then we will work on how to work as a team in combat."

After the meeting with the DA Jack and his closest friends plus Ginny, the Weasley twines and Neville sat by the fire in the common room in the case of Ron and Hermione cooling potions on their body parts where Jack had hit them.

"I am sorry I had to do that." Repeated Jack again as he looked into the fire.

"It is ok." said Hermione "And we have something for you."

"What?" asked Jack as he noticed a small creature walk into the common room carrying a cake.

"Dobby has it Harry Potter." said Dobby as he placed the cake down in front of Jack.

"Happy Birthday Jack." said Harry as Jack smiled as he looked at the cake.

"Thank you." said Jack

"If we had known we would have gotten you something better." said Hermione as she looked at Ron and Harry "We ordered a gift it should be here in a few days."

"Well Jack we have a large supply of our best stock for you." said Fred as he handed Jack a package as Hermione glared at Fred and George.

"And to make it even better." said George as he pulled a small box from his pocket, he opened it to have it start to sing happy birthday at the same time launch small fireworks into the air.

"Happy birthday Jack." said Hermione as Jack smiled. For possible the first real time since his cloning he felt like he wasn't just a copy of his older self, he was his own self with true friends to call his own. He looked at Harry, the boy he was sent to protect who had become his friend, Ginny another friend but one he need to get to know better, Ron the person who hated him at first but where now friends, the Weasley twines with their crazy stuff, Neville shy but good hearted and then there was Hermione.

"Thank you my friends." said Jack with a smile.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and what I did with Jack in this chapter. Now until next time please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Snakes**

Saturday arrived as everyone in Gryffindor was excited for the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin the two houses that hated each other the most. It was also the first match for Ron Weasley and his nerves where showing big time, for Jack it was also a first, the first time to see a Quidditch match, Ron/Harry's gift for him arrived on Friday which was a book of Quidditch rules and history of the game. Hermione had given him his own copy of Hogwart's a history. Harry and Ron had left early from breakfast as they headed toward the Quidditch field or what they called a pitch. Almost everyone was leaving the table in order to get the best seats they could find.

"So Jack are you excited to see a real Quidditch game?" asked Neville as he, Ginny, Hermione and Luna who was wearing some strange lion shaped hat walked toward the field.

"Ya, but I don't think it will live up to the time I went to the super bowl ." said Jack as he remembered going to the game just after he got back from boot camp with his best friend who had somehow gotten tickets.

"Super Bowl?" asked Neville

"It is short of like the world cup." Explained Hermione as the pitch came into view it had multiple towers surrounding the field. Jack and the others found a spot right behind a large group of Gryffindor. No sooner had they gotten to their seats then a teams came out dressed in their robes with their brooms in hand.

"What is that on the Slytherin's Robes?" asked Luna

"It reads Weasley is our king." Reported Jack as he lifted some binoculars to his eyes no one paid that any mind since more than a few people where doing the same. "Looks like they are trying to get into Ron's head."

"It will never work." said Luna as Hermione and Jack looked at each other as the Weasley blew as the teams took off into the air. Jack was surprised at how fast he was getting into the game maybe because some of the memories that they were pulling where almost straight out of old fighter pilot moves. The V formation, wingmen and striking from high. However nothing was going right for their team as the Slytherin fans began to sing. The song was visibly getting to Ron as the first Slytherin score happened, then a second one and a third lastly a fourth.

"This isn't good." said Hermione as she watched Ron "He is not doing good."

"No, but every hunting dog are nerves at the first hunt." said Jack as a muggle born boy turned and looked at him.

"That is from the movie Patton." said the boy

"How did you know that?" asked Jack

"My Grandpa loves world war II movies he made me watch." explained the boy as suddenly everyone cheered as Gryffindor scored.

"We can pull this off." Said Hermione

"Of course all Harry has to do is grab the snitch and we win." said Ginny as if on cue Harry and Draco dove toward the ground.

"They must have seen it!" yelled Luna as everyone's eyes turned toward the two seekers as they reached their hands out. Suddenly Harry pulled up raising his hand holding a small golden ball with wings on the side.

"WE WON!" yelled everyone as the entire stadium erupted in cheers, however the cheers turned into screams of rage as Harry fell off his broom from a Bludger hit.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny as every single on of the Gryffindor team and the Slytherin team zoomed toward the site at top speed.

"This isn't good." said Hermione as she saw Harry get to his feet only to start yelling at Malfoy and the other Slytherin players.

"_This looks too much like that bar fight I had when I first got out of boot camp." _thought Jack as the two Weasley twines started to charge forward only to be held back by Harry and the other team members.

"Looks like my brothers are at it again." Said Ginny as suddenly Harry let go of George as the two of them threw punches hitting Malfoy and Goyle. Malfoy fell to the ground as Harry pulled back for a second punch only to go flying.

"Stop!" ordered the referee Madam Hooch as she came flying down on her broom. "Get back to the castle, Professor McGonagall can handle you."

"Looks like Harry and George will have some detentions." said Luna

"Ya, however I think they were using perfect form when they hit those two blockheads." said Ginny as she turned to look at Jack "Am I right?"

"Ya, but I think it is going to be worst then detentions." Said Jack as he looked to the tower where the teachers sat, McGonagall had stormed off but Umbridge was now leaving with a huge smile on her face. "Umbitch is happy and she is happy we should all be afraid."

Jack was right because when George and Harry returned to the common room after meeting with McGonagall they informed everyone that both of them plus Fred where now banned from playing Quidditch by Umbridge thanks to Educational degree twenty five that put Umbridge in charge of all punishments.

"This is so unfair." said Ginny as she sat beside Harry as the entire common room looked on depressed. A mixture of snow and rain was falling outside as Jack stood by the window, a second later Sarge came out of the wall where Dumbledore had put the magical doggy door, snow covering his back.

"Crabbe only got lines." said Ginny "That is not fair."

"We are talking about Umbridge here, fair is a relative term." said Jack as he looked around the room, everyone was dressed like a home team who won the game but the star player got hurt.

"Anyone seen Ron?" asked Hermione

"No." said Jack as slowly people went to bed hoping that sleep would lighten their moods soon only the three of them remained. They were about to go to bed when a half frozen Ron walked though the portrait door.

"This is all my fault." said Ron as his snow covered body sat down in an open chair.

"You look frozen." said Hermione as she went to grab a blanket but Jack had beaten him to it.

"It is all…my fault, I knew I couldn't play Quidditch." said Ron as he looked at Harry "I am going to quit."

"If you do then we will be down to three players." Said Harry as Ron looked at him. "Fred, George and I have a lifetime ban on us."

"What?" asked Ron "How?"

"Umbridge." answered Jack as Ron lowered his head nothing more needed to be said.

"It is still my fault." repeated Ron

"No I went after Malfoy but when Malfoy went after my mother I couldn't help it." said Harry

"I don't blame you." said Jack

"Others will." said Harry as Hermione joined Jack by the window "We pretty much lost the house cup."

"Well I know how to cheer you two up." said Hermione as she turned to look at Ron and Harry "Hagrid's back."

"What?" asked Harry as he stood up and looked out the window to see a large figure by Hagrid's hut, a second later the lights turned on in the hut.

"He is back." said Harry with a smile.

"But how are we suppose to see him?" asked Hermione

"The invisibility cloak." said Ron

"I don't think all four of us can fit under it." said Hermione as she looked at Jack.

"I can find my own way." said Jack as he went to get his stuff and headed toward the door "I will meet you by the hut."

"I have no idea how he is going to get to the hut without being found." said Ron

"Jack will find a way." said Hermione as Harry went up to grab the invisibly cloak and the Marauder's map. The three of them quickly put on the cloak as they headed out. The Cloak was barley covering the three of them, there was no way Jack would have been able to get in.

"Where do you think Jack is?" asked Hermione.

"Just a second." said Harry as he pulled out the Marauder's map. Jack's dot was three fours above them on the open catwalk between two towers. "He is right above us?"

"How is he going to get to the hut by going up?" asked Ron as the dot moved again this time over the edge of the castle walls. "Did he just jump?"

Hermione didn't wait for an answer she bolted toward the nearest window; she looked down expecting to see Jack's body in the snow.

"Jack where are you." said Hermione

"You could look to your right." Said a voice as Hermione looked to the right to see Jack hanging on a rope his feet stopping him from going down any more. The rope was located beside where the main gate behind some of the ferns.

"You are using rope?" asked Ron

"Yes, and I will see down there." answered Jack as he kept fast roping down until he hit the ground.

"He is crazy he will have to climb back up four stories to get back up." said Ron

"He knows that." said Hermione as she watched Jack use the shadows to make himself almost invisible as he moved though the court yard toward the grounds. Hermione and the others had to rush to get to Hagrid's hut when they did they found the door unlocked and Jack sitting there with Hagrid.

"So you are Harry's friend?" asked Hagrid

"Ya, I am." said Jack as he looked to the door "And it seems the rest have arrived."

"How could you tell?" asked Ron as Harry took off the invisibility clock.

"Well the crunching of snow." answered Jack as he lifted his mug of tea.

"Hagrid what happened to you?" asked Hermione as she noticed him holding a large piece of meat up to his blackened eye.

"It is nothing." said Hagrid as he put the meat back to his eye, his entire body looked like it had gone through hell, cuts and Jack guessed at least two broken ribs.

"Hagrid did the giants beat you up?" asked Harry as Hagrid looked at him before smiling.

"I figured you would be the one to figure it out." said Hagrid

"You found them didn't you." said jack

"Well since Dumbledore told me that you are here to strengthen relations with America, I guess I can tell you." said Hagrid "See finding them isn't hard, even muggles find them however most die and it is put as a climbing accident."

"Well Madame Maxime and I had to travel as muggles as we journeyed to the giants." said Hagrid

"Why couldn't you just use magic?" asked Ron

"Being followed where you?" asked Jack

"Correct." said Hagrid "It took us a month to reach their lands."

"Where are their lands?" asked Jack

"Oh I forgot not that many Giants in America." said Hagrid "Well they mostly live in Russia now but there are a few tribes in Western Europe only one in England."

"I see." said Jack

"Now they really like Magic and that was our ticket in." said Hagrid "They really love anything Magical so we gave gifts to Gurg."

"Gurg?" asked Ron

"Their chief, the biggest, the ugliest one of them all. He sat around all day and waited for the others to bring him food to feast on." said Hagrid "That is how their society works. The only reason why they didn't kill us was because our gifts."

"What gifts?" asked Hermione

"Some Gubraithian fire." said Hagrid

"Wow…every lasting fire." said Hermione "Did he like it?"

"He loved it, well from our understanding of it. He didn't speak English so we had to use translators." explained Hagrid "Every day we gave him gifts and Madame Maxime did magic for him."

"Something went wrong?" asked Jack

"Yes, a fight broke out and the old Gurg was dead and a new one was in charge." said Hagrid "However he didn't want to listen."

"Let me guess Death Eaters?" asked jack

"Yes, they showed up while we were watching them after we left." said Hagrid

"You stayed to watch?" asked Ron

"That is what you do when you want to learn if someone will side with you." explained Jack as he remembered watching rebels in South America during the cold war. Suddenly Jack noticed movement coming from the other side of the curtains. "We have company."

"What?" asked Ron as he looked toward the window just in time to the outline of Umbridge coming toward the front door.

"Get under maybe if we don't move and press against the wall we may fit." said Harry as all four of them squeezed under the cloak. Hagrid helped by throwing his extra large fur coat on the ground by them so that their feet would be covered by the coat. A knock at the door caused the large dog rang to bark as Hagrid opened the door to see Umbridge standing there with her green coat that made her look like a giant frog.

"So….you are Hagrid?" asked Umbridge as she invited herself into the hut.

"I don't want to be rude but who are you?" asked Hagrid

"I am Dolores Umbridge." said Umbridge as she scanned the room taking in everything "I am Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

"High Inquisitor?" asked Hagrid

"I am here to teach the students proper defense against the dark arts and make sure the other teachers do the same." Explained Umbridge "Now who else is here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Umbridge

"There are three sets of tracks coming to this….house." said Umbridge as she looked around the room coming within inches of Harry and the others. Moving as slowly as possible so not to throw off the cloak Jack reached into his bag grabbing the ZAT. Hermione must have felt something because she grabbed his hand, think he was going for his wand.

"No it will make it worst." whispered Hermione when Umbridge was across the room by the barking Fang.

"Now where have you been term started two months ago." said Umbridge as she stopped only feet away from where they were hiding.

"I was….." said Hagrid as he tried to think "I was….on vacation."

"For two months?" asked Umbridge

"Well…..I kind of wanted the fresh air." lied Hagrid

"Sure as grounds keeper you don't get enough time outside." said Umbridge "Now what is the real reason."

"Well….I kind of met someone." Said Hagrid really fast it was a clear sign that had just popped into his mind. "And…."

"I require no more details." said Umbridge "Why they let people like you bread I will never understand."

"What?" asked Hagrid.

"You heard me." said Umbridge "Now until the inspection of your class."

With that Umbridge left the room and began to head back to the castle.

"That was close." Said Ron

"How dare she say that about you Hagrid." said Harry as rage began to build up in him.

"Harry we will deal with her later right now we need to get you all back to the Castle, she will think it is us." said Jack

"Wait she said three sets of tracks." said Hermione "How did you get her without her noticing the tracks."

"I took a roundabout route." answered Jack "People in this weather usually take the most direct path."

"So she missed your trail." said Hermione "Smart."

"I will feel better once we are all back in the common room." said Jack as he looked out the window just in time to see Umbridge disappear into the main courtyard.

"Alright let's get going follow me." said Jack as the four of them prepared to leave.

"One last thing, Hagrid please play it safe, we don't want to lose you as a teacher." said Harry

"I have plans already." said Hagrid.

"I was afraid of that." said Hermione

"I hate to be the buzz kill but Umbridge could be heading to the common room right now to make sure no one gets in without her knowing about it." Said Jack as Harry, Ron and Hermione put on the invisibility cloak as they followed Jack out into the snow storm.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Love**

The following Tuesday Harry and the others moved though two feet of snow to reach Hagrid for his first care of magical creature class. Hagrid stood waiting for everyone near the forbidden forest with half a cow over his shoulder.

"Alright class I hope you are ready to see something very interesting." said Hagrid as he turned into the woods "Follow me."

"Do you have any idea what he is going to show us?" asked Jack as he, Hermione, Ron and Harry walked side by side.

"No, I am just happy Umbridge is not here." Said Harry as they walked for a good ten minutes into the darkness of the woods until finally they came upon a small clearing, however do to the tree branches spreading out covering the sky made it very dark. Everyone stopped as Hagrid through the cow carcass down in front of everyone before backing up. For a moment nothing happened and then the undergrowth started to move as a large creature came out. Jack's eyes instantly recognized it as the same animal that pulled the carcass when he first got to the school.

"Thestral." whispered Jack

"Correct Jack." said Hagrid "I am happy that you can see them."

"See what?" asked Ron

"Can't you see it?" asked Harry

"Nothing is there." said Hermione as suddenly a clump of flesh came off the carcass.

"Yes, there is something there." said Hagrid "This class is the only trained herd of Thestrals in England."

"Thestrals but they are a sign of death." cried Parvati

"No…no…no, that is just an old legend." said Hagrid "Now can someone tell me why only some people can see them and others can't."

Hermione slowly raised her hand as she looked at Harry.

"Yes, why Hermione?" asked Hagrid knowing she knew the answer.

"Only people who…who have seen death can see them." said Hermione as she looked at Harry.

"Now…" started Hagrid

"Hem, hem." said a voice from behind as Jack turned around to see Umbridge standing there with a clip board in hand.

"Hello." Said Hagrid with a smile

"Didn't you get my message." said Umbridge "Telling that today I would be inspecting you performance."

"Oh, yeah." said Hagrid "So glad you made it here safety. Now back to Thestrals."

"You do realize that Thestrals are listed as dangerous by the ministry." said Umbridge

"They are not dangerous these are well trained and will only attack when provoked." explained Hagrid "Now who can all see them?"

Slowly four people raised their hands, including Harry, Neville and himself.

"Jack can I ask who you saw die?" asked Hagrid as Jack looked at him for a second.

"My…younger half brother." answered Jack as everyone's eyes widened; they were expecting a grandparent not a brother. Instantly the girls were looking at him wondering what happened and as a girl Jack didn't even know that well put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I have seen enough." said Umbridge "You will have my report in 10 days."

After another hour in the forest everyone started heading back to the castle, Jack had pulled ahead of everyone else, remembering Charlie always got to him and he just wanted to be alone.

"I had no idea Jack had a brother." said Ron

"I wonder what happened to him?" asked Hermione as she looked at Jack, he was normal cocky and proud but now he looked weak and hurt. The smile was gone from his face.

"I know what happened." Said Harry as the three of them pulled back away from Jack and the others.

"How do you know?" asked Ron

"Jack told me in our first week when I was snapping your heads at the smallest thing." said Harry

"What happened?" asked Hermione as Harry looked down for a second.

"Jack was cleaning his dad's gun and left to get something to drink….Charlie found it and…" said Harry as he looked down.

"I see." said Hermione as she lowered her head. "It was an accident."

"Jack blames himself, in his eyes he killed his brother." said Harry

"It isn't his fault." snapped Hermione

"Well he didn't do what he was told." said Ron only to get death glare from Hermione "He left it out."

"It explains one thing though." said Hermione

"What?" asked Harry as he looked at Hermione.

"Jack doesn't talk about his family and it seems like his relationship with his father is strained." said Hermione as she snapped her fingers "This explains it, Jack probably blames himself for leaving the gun out and his father blames himself because it was his gun in the first place."

"I don't know about that." said Harry

"It makes sense though." said Hermione as she looked at Jack's back as he walked into the castle.

December brought more snow storms blew in along with mountains of homework, all the fifth years where almost barrier under it. On top of now almost weekly DA meetings student where getting ready for head back home for the Christmas holiday break. A week before Christmas break was the last meeting of the DA.

"So Ginny took your place as Seeker?" asked Jack

"Ya, Katie told me." said Harry "I have not seen her play yet."

"You will be able to very soon." said Jack as the two of them stood alone in the DA room. "What are we going to do today?"

"Nothing much it is going to be more of a review stunning spells and disarming charms." said Harry "I have to admit your lessons are interesting."

"Ya, some people don't like learning how to fight without a wand." said Jack as people started to come into the room.

"Alright everyone today we are just going to review everything we have already covered and then maybe when we get back we can start the more advanced stuff including maybe the Patronus Charm." Said Harry as everyone smiled before splitting up into groups. Jack wasn't really in the mood to do anything so he just sat down by the fire. To his amazement Hermione sat down beside him.

"Shouldn't you be practicing with the others?" asked Jack as he looked at Hermione

"Nah, after Harry you and I are the best here." said Hermione "Besides you attitude has been down in the dumps for over a week."

"Sorry it is just the holidays where never that good around my house." Said Jack _"In fact after Charlie died most of the time I just had an extra beer at Christmas and did nothing. Then the SGC started having their Christmas parties but no real family."_

"Because of your father?" asked Hermione as Jack looked at her. "I am guessing you blame yourself for your brother's death and that is why you and your father hasn't gotten along."

"I am not surprised that Harry told you." said Jack as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"We are all friends Jack." said Hermione with a smile "Besides it isn't your fault about your brother's deaths. He shot himself."

"Yes, but if I had just taken the time to put the gun fully away instead of grabbing something to drink he would have lived." said Jack "So in a way I killed him."

"You didn't kill him." said Hermione "It was an accident."

"It is still my fault even though it was an accident." said Jack as he noticed everyone was practicing magic.

"I don't think your brother would blame you." said Hermione

"Sara did." Said Jack

"Sara?" asked Hermione as she thought for a second "Your step mother?"

"Ya." lied Jack "A year after Charlie's death…"

"Your family broke apart." Said Hermione

"Yes." said Jack

"Well I can't really say I understand totally. My family is pretty close before I came to Hogwarts I had dinner with my family almost every day and on Saturday we had lunch with my grandparents." Said Hermione "What of your grandparents how did they take it?"

"They are all dead over a decade ago and the last one Grandpa O'Neill had really bad Alzheimer half the time he thought he was getting ready to take part in World War II." said Jack as he looked at Hermione who nodded her head.

"_How will she…how will they all take it when they find out that all this time I have been lying to them, grandpa O'Neill was really my dad and Charlie is…was my son." _ thought Jack

"My Grandpa was in World War II he doesn't take about it much but sometimes I wonder if I will have the strength he had back then." Said Hermione "He is the only member of my family to take part in a war, you come from a family of soldiers. Your father is a general, your grandfather severed in World War II."

"Ya, my family has been in the military since the American civil war when my great great grandfather fought for the union in an Irish regiment." said Jack

"You are Irish?" asked Hermione

"Partly." said Jack with a laugh "Don't tell Ron it will give him another reason to hate me."

"Don't worry about it." laughed Hermione

Behind them Ron was glaring at the two of them as they laughed and joked about different things.

"Look at them; they are laughing when they should be training." said Ron

"Ron, focus those two already have these spells down pat." said Harry

"And I don't." said Ron

"I never said that." said Harry "However if you want to sit down feel free."

"No I will keep going." said Ron as he disarmed Neville again.

After a while everyone was sitting down by the fire place waiting for the end of the DA meeting.

"Now, this will be the last meeting of the year I want you all to know how proud I am of all of you." said Harry "Luna your stun spell is perfect."

"Thank you Harry." said Luna with a smile

"Neville you have made huge strides in everything we have done." said Harry

"Well not when it comes to Jack's hand to hand fighting lesions." said Neville as he lowered his head.

"Don't worry about it Neville, it takes years to master the skills." Said Jack "You are all doing great."

"Now, keep working on the spells and when we meet next year we will pick up when we started." said Harry "Now let's head out and I wish you all a merry Christmas."

Slowly everyone started to leave soon only Jack, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Cho Chang remained. Cho Chang stood by the fire her back turned to the four Gryffindor.

"Well let's get going." said Ron as he went to pull Harry out the door.

"Let's leave Harry for a bit shall we." said Jack as he pulled Ron out as the three of them headed back toward the common room.

"I just don't understand why Harry likes Cho Chang?" asked Ron as the three of them walked down the hallway thanks to the fact that the meeting got out early they didn't have to use the invisibly cloak. They were not breaking the rules about being out of the common room for another ten minutes.

"I understand why." said Jack as Hermione looked at him "She is hot, not my type but she is hot."

"I see." said Ron "And what is your type?"

"That is personal." said Jack with a grin as he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" asked Ron

"Just look at those stars." said Jack as he looked out the window at the pure sky, there wasn't a cloud in the sky as every star appeared bright in the sky. Even the moon was full it was an astronomers dream.

"They are just stars." said Ron as he walked on leaving Hermione and Jack alone in the corridor

"They are beautiful." said Hermione "My dad always wonders what is up there."

"Don't you?" asked Jack

"Yes, but with you know who's return it seems like I need to focus on Earth not some star I will never see." said Hermione

"I guess." Said Jack "However sometimes you need to look from the here and now and look into the future and what awaits humans out there, I mean it took years to get Sam to take a look at the stars and not see something to study but something to admire."

"I see." said Hermione as her eyes narrowed before walking away.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Jack as Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"No." said Hermione with some force behind her voice.

"You can be such a dumb ass." said a voice from behind him as he turned toward the source to see Ginny standing by a bathroom door.

"What?" asked Jack

"Jack, I am betting half the girls have a crush on you or Harry, however Harry has the false stigma of being insane." said Ginny as she stepped toward Jack and crossed her arms. "And they would kill to be as close to you as Hermione is."

"Wait you are saying Hermione has a crush on me?" asked Jack

"I wouldn't be surprised but you talk about your girlfriend in America in front of her, is bound to make her upset." said Ginny

"Wait…are you talking about Sam?" asked Jack

"Ya, Sam who sends you gifts and you talk about her in front of Hermione." said Ginny "You call Hermione just as smart as Sam."

"Well she is." said Jack

"Jack, girls don't like being compared to each other." said Ginny as she walked away leaving the stunned Jack standing there.

"_Hermione has a crush on me?" _thought Jack as his mind was no longer on Voldemort, the Goa'uld or even the fact that he was technically a clone.

When Jack reached the common room, his two friends where already waiting for him. He didn't say anything as he sat down beside Hermione, for a tense moment the two of them just looked at each other for a second before Harry walked in. He sat down across from Jack and Hermione beside Ron with a sigh.

"I am guessing something happened." said Ron

"Ya." said Harry with a smile "She kissed me."

"And how was it?" asked Ron

"Wet." said Harry

"I see." said Ron

"Well she was crying." explained Harry

"What type of girl cries during a kiss?" asked Ron

"One who is sad." answered Jack

"Ya, she is just confused because it is Harry she is kissing." said Hermione

"Or maybe because you are just a bad kisser." stated Ron

"No…no, it is just she is confused because she likes Harry now and she used to be with Cedric." explained Hermione

"Why would it matter?" asked Ron "That last summer."

"It takes a long time to get over someone's death." Said Jack

"Cho cries all the time now and sorry Harry you where there when Cedric died." explained Hermione as she looked at Harry "She probably thinks she is betraying Cedric by doing that."

"She isn't." said Ron "I think he would want her to be happy."

"Probably." said Hermione "However it isn't like they broke up, he died."

"Just give her time." said Jack as Harry looked at "She may come around."

"Thanks." said Harry "Well I think I am going to bed."

"Goodnight." said Jack as he went to turn to Hermione only to see her disappear up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. "Maybe a good night sleep will help me."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, and the little thing I did between Jack and Hermione now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Christmas Dreams**

Night had well since fallen in Gryffindor tower as Jack O'Neill slept in his bed near the stairs leading down into Gryffindor common room. For once in his short life as a younger clone of his older self he didn't dream about his old life, no dreams about SG missions, flying an f-302 or even just hanging out with his old gang. No instead his dream focused one on of his new friends, a young woman about his age with brown hair. As he dreamed his dog Sarge moved from his normal sleeping spot at Jack's feet to his head and started to lick his owners face.

"Hermione." Whispered Jack in his sleep as he smiled into his pillow as Sarge licked his ear. Suddenly a bark filled the air causing Jack to sit up in bed along with the Ron, the other boys must have slept though it.

"What was that for Sarge?" asked Jack as he looked toward the nearest bed to see Harry thrashing around in his sleep.

"Ok, what is going on?" asked Ron as Jack got out of bed dressed in his Air Force T-shirt and black shorts not unlike the night he was cloned.

"I have no idea." Said Ron as he shock Harry who sat up in a cold sweet. "Harry what is wrong?"

"Ron…your Dad has been attacked." Stated harry as Ron stepped back

"What?" asked Ron

"Trust me, I know he has been attacked badly we need to tell Dumbledore." Stated Harry as he got out of bed.

"Wait…am I missing something here?" asked Jack

"We don't have time to explain." stated Harry as he stormed down the stairs with Ron in pursuit. Jack quickly reached into the nightstand pulling out his ZAT gun, sticking it behind his back covering it with his shirt. He bolted down the stairs just in time t see Harry and Ron disappear out of the door. It took Jack only another Minute to get up to the two of them.

"Will someone tell what is going on?" asked Jack

"It is hard to explain." said Harry "I just know Mr. Weasley has been attacked by Voldemort."

"That tells me nothing." Said Jack as the three of them walked down the corridor as they headed toward Dumbledore's office.

"Potter, Weasley, O'Neill what are you three doing up!" yelled a voice as all three of them stopped in their tracks to see Pr. McGonagall coming toward them from across the stone hallway.

"Pr. McGonagall, Ron's Dad been attack." stated Harry as McGonagall raised an eyebrow as she looked at Potter.

"Are you sure you just didn't have a dream?" asked McGonagall

"I was not dreaming, I need to see Professor Dumbledore." ordered Harry

"Alright, Potter." said McGonagall "Mr. O'Neill head back to the common room, I will expect Harry and Ron to join you soon so try to go back to sleep."

"Alright." said Jack as he started down the hallway back to Gryffindor common room. He didn't run into any other teacher as he walked back into the room before sitting down by the fire.

"_How could Harry know that Ron's Dad was attacked?" _ thought Jack as he looked into the ashes of the fire. _"It has to do with his scar it is the only thing that makes any sense, but how could that be?"_

While he was thinking Sarge made his way down from the dormitories and pressed his head against his master's arm.

"Well this is an interesting turn Sarge." said Jack as he starched his dog's ear as the fire began to pick up as the coming sunrise came closer. Jack leaned back as the fire grew in size and strength until it filled the room with light. _"Hermione said the fires are bewitched so that they sense an awake person and raised the fire so that the person could see." _

"_What is wrong with me." _Thought Jack as the fire rose up into a high roar as the clock on the wall moved pasted three in the morning. _"Hermione is a kid compared to me. I am old enough to be her father, but yet since I was reborn as a younger version we are the same age or is it that I am younger than her because of the fact I was cloned only last may? I think a psychologist would have a field day with this. "_

The sound of the door swinging open caused Jack to snap out of his thoughts as he looked toward the door to see McGonagall walking into the common room.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." said McGonagall.

"And I thought Harry and Ron would be coming back." said Jack as McGonagall glared at him for a moment

"No, Mr. Weasley has been attacked I am going to get the other Weasley and bring them to Dumbledore's office." explained McGonagall as she made her way toward the boys dominator.

"I can get the boys, it would let you get back faster." offered Jack as McGonagall nodded her head.

"Very well." said McGonagall

"Could you also wake up Hermione I think she would like to know about this?" asked Jack

"Yes, I agree." Said McGonagall

Jack made his way up the staircase going up another level to find the seventh year sleeping area set up pretty much the same as the 5th years dormitories two floor below. He walked past the sleeping boys until he came across the two that he wanted.

"Fred…." said Jack as he shook the first Weasley twin awake.

"What?" asked the tired red haired boy

"Fred your dad has been attacked you need to come with me." Said Jack as the Weasley blinked.

"First I am George, second what are you talking about?" asked George

"Don't ask questions just get your brother and come with me." order Jack in a tone of voice that belonged to his older self. George quickly followed orders as the three of them headed downstairs just in time to see Ginny, Hermione and Pr. McGonagall come down from the girls dormitories.

"What is going on?" asked Ginny

"Your father as been attacked and the Weasley plus Potter will be departing soon." Explained McGonagall

"What about me?" asked Hermione

"Jack felt you would want to know and I agreed." said McGonagall "Now Fred, George and Ginny come with me."

Slowly Ginny, Fred and George followed McGonagall out the door leaving Jack and Hermione alone in the common room in their sleeping cloths.

"So why did you have McGonagall wake me up?" asked Hermione as she crossed her arms across her white tank top and glared at Jack.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't want to know this at the first moment possible." said Jack "From everything you told me about the Weasley's they are almost like family to you and Harry."

"True." said Hermione as she lowered her arms to her side.

"I have to admit that wasn't my only reason." Said Jack "Ginny told me that me talking about Carter may upset you."

"It doesn't upset me." lied Hermione as she sat down.

"Yes, it does."said Jack "However you fail to understand something Hermione."

"And what is that?" asked Hermione as she glared at Jack.

"That you do the same thing." Said Jack "You, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, George and everyone else do the same thing I do."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione

"I have heard you all talk about your past adventures, the Triwizard tournament, Mad eye Moody, Lupin and everything else." said Jack "You failed to notice just like I did when I talked about Carter or Daniel that I have no idea what or who you are talking about."

"I see." said Hermione "I will give you that but I don't like being compared to a person I don't know."

"I can understand that but you have nothing to be worried about when I say you are like her." said Jack as he sat down across from her leaning forward to look at her more closely though the fire. "Because it is only superficial, both of you have this talent I don't have."

"What talent is that?" asked Hermione

"Well first off you both are a hell of a lot smarter than me." Said Jack "And you both think of things I could never even dream off. However you two are very different and I am glad for that."

"Why from my point of view it seems like this Sam Carter is your dream girl." said Hermione

"Trust me she isn't." said Jack with a small laugh before smiling at Hermione. "It is more of she has let's call it certain traits find attractive in my friends."

"I see." said Hermione

"Like it or not I may compare you to Carter, Harry to Daniel or Ron to Teal'c well maybe not Teal'c but I do that because all six of you are my friends and some traits you share." said Jack "I am only trying to show you a complements."

For a moment Hermione and him just sat looking into each other eyes however before anything else could be said the portiret door opened causing both teens to jump as they looked to see Umbridge dressed in a rather unflattering pink nightdress.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jack as he jumped to his feet as Hermione stood up.

"I am Hogwarts High Inquisitor I can go where ever I want now where is Potter?" demanded Umbridge

"And I don't have to answer you." said Jack as he crossed his arms.

"I am the Hogwart's high Inquisitor and a government official." said Umbridge

"And you act like I care?" asked Jack "First as Hogwart's high Insquisitor you have the power to regulate teachers and punish students for breaking the rules. Under those rules we don't have to answer your questions as long and as long as we are not breaking any rules we are safe from punishment."

"What?" asked Umbridge

"He is right Professor we are breaking no rules by not telling you." said Hermione as Umbridge glared at the two of them.

"Then as a government official I order you too tell me." demanded Umbridge

"This is where it is great that this is a free country." said Jack "Because I am pretty sure in the United Kingdom just like in the United States we have the right to keep our mouths shut."

"You are under the authority of the Minister of Magic not the Muggle government." stated Umbridge

"I believe the share that part?" asked Jack as he looked at Hermione who nodded her head. "So I guess we don't have to answer you."

"I think you will." said Umbridge as she gripped her wand.

"There you are Pr. Umbridge." Said a voice as Dumbledore himself walked into the common room. "I have been looking for you."

"What!" snapped Umbridge

"I wanted to inform you personally that Harry Potter along with all four Weasley children had to leave because of an accident that happened to Mr. Weasley." said Dumbledore

"As Hogwart's high inquisitor I should have been informed before these two." snapped Umbridge as Dumbledore looked at Jack and Hermione.

"I don't think they were aware of the fact that their friends had left." said Dumbledore

"Then why would the two of them be down here in the middle of the night alone?" demanded Umbridge

"Please Dolores, I think the answer would be clear on why a teenage boy and girl dressed only in their sleeping cloths would be in the common room in the middle of the night." Said Dumbledore as Jack and Hermione looked away to sell what Dumbledore what saying. "In fact I remember being their age and….."

"I don't care Dumbledore I must go inform the Minster of this development." said Umbridge as she stormed out leaving Dumbledore alone with the two teenagers.

"Thank you Pr. Dumbledore." Said Hermione "How is Mr. Weasley."

"No real news I will tell you more in the morning when I know it." said Dumbledore "Now please get some sleep."

"We will try Professor." Said Hermione

"Also Jack, your father will meet you on the platform for lunch before you travel to number 12 Grimmauld Place." said Dumbledore

"Alright." said Jack as he started up the staircase but not before taking another quick look at Hermione as she walked up the staircase toward her own bed.

A few days later Hermione and Jack shared a compartment with Neville and Luna on the train ride back to the London on the Hogwart's express.

"I thought you were planning to stay at Hogwarts to study Hermione?" asked Neville

"I am going to see Mr. Weasley but first my folks want to have dinner with them and my grandfather." explained Hermione

"Well I am going to spend my entire holiday looking for Goa'ulds in the rivers around my house." said Luna as Jack's heart stopped for a moment as he waited.

"Luna…I hate to tell you this but the Goa'ulds are a myth just like half the magical animals you talk about." reported Hermione as she looked back to her book "Please a snakes that craws into your body and takes over your mind is just some old myth."

"Ya, a myth." said Jack as he leaned back in his chair and watched the country side pass by.

The steam from Hogwart's express rose up in the air as the platform came into sight. The entire platform was covered with people dressed in the most strange array of cloths Jack had ever seen. Some looked like the had attempted to pass off as Muggles and totally failed. On the platform stood a tall man with brown hair and a women who looked a lot like Hermione. Standing beside them was an older man in his eighties with holding a large cane.

"I can see my parents and my grandpa." Said Hermione as the train came to a stop as everyone started pouring out of the train.

"Hermione." yelled her mother as Hermione ran up and hugged her mom.

"So how is my only granddaughter?" asked her grandpa as he held onto his cane with his very old but strong hands.

"I am doing great grandpa." Said Hermione with a smile "Ah mom, Dad, grandpa this is my friend Jack O'Neill."

"Ah you must be the American Hermione told us about." said Hermione's mother with a smile.

"Yes." said Jack

"There you are Mini me." said a voice as Jack looked to see a man he knew all too well since he was him.

"Hello old man." said younger Jack as older Jack walked up, everyone seemed to be giving him a wide birth, the muggle parents could tell he was a military officer of some kind in his dressed blue uniform and judging from the fact that he had stairs on his shoulder met he was a high ranking one at that.

"Long time no see." said older Jack

"Just a little." said Younger Jack

"Now where are my manors." said Younger Jack as he turned and looked at Hermione and her family. "This is my father Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

"I saw you on the news this morning, you had having dinner with the Prime Minister and the queen last night." said Mr. Granger as Hermione's eyes widened as she studied the much taller man. Her friend Jack was almost a spitting Image of him, it was scary.

"Wait you are both Jacks?" asked Mrs. Granger

"Well he has a Jr. at the end of his name, I am the original." said older Jack as he noticed his clone glaring at him.

"Sir." Yelled a voice from the crowed as a women walked though the crowed dressed in a blue uniform as well.

"Carter." said younger Jack as Hermione's eyes snapped toward the tall woman in her mid to late thirties. Hermione studied the women for a second, her military uniform meant she was a member of the United States Air Force just like Jack's Dad and judging from the fact she just called him sir meant he out ranked her.

"Wait this is Carter?" asked Hermione "Sam Carter."

"Why yes I am and you must be Hermione Jack has told me about you." said Carter with a smile. "How in time you could give me a run for my money in brain power."

"In time?" asked Mrs. Granger offended at the idea of her little genius being lowered by anyone.

"Sorry what I meant was that she is very skilled and could match my PHD in Astrophysics and quantum mechanics." said Carter "And could even go beyond me."

"Carter is one of the smartest people in the world." said older Jack "She works on the mysteries of the universe every day."

"Thank you sir." said Sam with a smile before looking at younger Jack. "Did your telescope worked I wasn't sure if my modifications would work inside Hogwarts."

"It did." answered Jack

"I am so happy to meet the parents of one of our daughter's friend who isn't from a magical family." said Hermione's father

"The pleasure is ours." said Jack as he took the man hand "However Carter and I are not a couple, she works for me."

"I see." said Mrs. Granger "Now let's get some super, Granddad needs as much rest as he can."

"No I don't." said Hermione's grandpa as he looked at older Jack in his dress blues "You look familiar, sonny I have seen you before."

"I get that a lot." said older Jack with a smile.

"You look almost like a man I meet Corporal Chuck O'Neill." said Hermione's Grandfather as both Jack's eyes widened as their heads snapped toward Hermione's granddad.

"What is it?" asked Hermione as her parents and Sam looked on confused.

"Sir what is your name?" asked Jack

"Ian Granger." said Hermione's grandfather

"Of the 6th Airborne Division during operation Overlord?" asked younger Jack

"Why yes, that is the case." said Ian "Do you know this Corporal O'Neill?"

"He was my father." said Older Jack as the Grangers eyes widened.

"Dad what is going on?" asked Hermione's father. "Grandpa?"

"This is the son and grandson of the man who saved me from the Nazi's on D-Day." said Ian Granger as Hermione's eyes widened.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little thing I am doing relating Jack's and Hermione's family history. I would ask that you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Grangers and O'Neills**

For a brief moment no one talked as the seven of them stood around the every shrinking crowed of people.

"What?" asked Hermione as she looked at her aging grandfather "Granddad what are you saying."

"It isn't like you to ask something repeated." said Hermione's grandfather

"Sorry, but you just said you knew Jack's Grandfather?" asked Hermione

"I do." said Ian Granger "He saved my life a long time ago."

"The way my father told it you saved his life." explained Older Jack

"Well then we have to take you out to eat, so that we can all talk." Said Mr. Granger

"I would like that." said Older Jack "My Dad told me about you, but I never thought we would meet."

"How is Chuck?" asked Ian

"He died over a decade ago." answered Older Jack

"What a shame." said Ian "I would have liked to meet him again."

"Sir we do have to get the red eye tomorrow morning back to Washington." said Carter

"Then we have time." said Older Jack as the seven of them moved though the portal and ended up back on the regular train station.

It took them only a few minutes of walking to come across a small bar/restruient located in the train station. No one paid much mind to two trunks on a dolly along with a dog and a cat in cages as the seven of them sat down.

"So Grandpa what is the story?" asked Hermione

"Well as you know I was in the 6th when we dropped behind enemy before sun rise on June 6th 1944." Said Ian as he waited for a moment as he recalled what happened that night.

**Flashback**

Nineteen year old Private Ian Granger dropped though the an overgrowth of trees his harness snapped as his body as it hocked up on some the tree branches.

"Englander." yelled a man with a heavy German accent as Ian tried to reach his Sten submachine gun however it was caught in the ropes of his parachute. His eyes widened as he watched the two Germans soldiers only a few yards away raise their guns. The sound of bullets caused Ian to flinch however there was no pain, he looked toward the two Germans soldiers who now lied in a pool of their own blood.

"A little lost?" asked a voice as Ian looked toward a large tree to see a soldier dressed in an American uniform walking around from the tree holding a Thompson Submachine gun. He looked in his early to mid twenties.

"I could say the same for you." said Ian as he pulled his knife cutting him free as he dropped the two feet to the ground below. "I never said thank you."

"You're welcome." said the man "Corporal Chuck O'Neill 82th Airborne Division."

"Private Ian Granger 6th Airborne." said Ian "Well looks like you are lost."

"I think we both are." said Chuck O'Neill. "Now since we are both lost, you will come with me until we reunite with your unit."

"Yes, sir." said Ian as the sound of a machine gin filled the air as both solders hit the deck.

"Lets get moving." said Chuck as they moved around the fields of Normandy.

**End flashback**

"If it wasn't for Chuck O'Neill I would be dead." said Ian Granger

"And then sixty years later their grandkids meet again at Hogwarts." said Mrs. Granger "What are the olds."

"Just fate I guess." said older Jack as their food came out of the kitchen. "However I think you are forgetting one part of the story, sir?"

"And what part is that?" asked Ian Granger

"The part when you took a bayonet that was meant for my dad." said older Jack

"Is that how you got that metal, Dad?" asked Mr. Granger

"Yes, it was on D plus 12 and Chuck and I where clearing out a farm house when a German soldier came out of the closet." said Ian "He had a clear shot with his bayonet at Chuck's back."

"What did you do Grandpa?" asked Hermione

"I did the only thing I could I shot him." said Ian Granger "However as he died he decided to take one of us with him and stabbed my arm with his bayonet. Last I saw Chuck was when I was loaded up on a jeep to be taken back to the medical tents."

"The next day he stepped on a German mines blowing off his leg." explained Older Jack "He spent the rest of his life with a prosthesis leg."

"I see, too many young boys died in that fight." said Ian

"War is always bad." said older Jack as he lifted his beer to his lips.

For over two hours the seven of them sat around eating and enjoying a good time together. Finally the clock on the wall marked nine at night.

"Hermione, we need to get Granddad home." said Mrs. Granger

"I know mom, I will wait for Jack to finish and then we will head to meet Ron and Harry." explained Hermione

"Alright, I just wish you were coming with us on holiday." said Mr. Granger

"I really need to study for exams." said Hermione "And my friend's dad got hurt they will need me."

"Alright then." said Mrs. Granger

"We are about to head out as well." said older Jack "I just need to use the restroom."

"Same here." said younger Jack as the two of them headed to the restroom leaving Hermione alone with Carter.

"I have to admit I you where not what I expected." said Hermione as she drank some water.

"You mean you are happy that I am not the same age as Jack." Said Carter with a smile as Hermione's eyes widened "You don't have to say anything I noticed how you act around Jack, you like him and you thought I was his girlfriend."

"No, I didn't think that." lied Hermione as Carter smiled.

"Ya, right." said Sam

"Well you act rather friendly toward Jack's Dad even though he is a general." said Hermione

"That is because we have worked together and fought beside each other for almost a decade." Explained Carter "and before the boys get back I want to tell you two things about how to deal with Jack."

"Which one?" asked Hermione

"Both of them." said Carter "See the two of them are very similar in more than just appearance they act like each other even though they hate to admit it."

"So what do you want to tell me?" asked Hermione

"First whatever Jack does he does for the best and no matter what happens he will stand beside his friends." said Carter "So trust him he does what he does for the best."

"Ok?" asked Hermione wondering what Sam was talking about.

"The second thing is that you should forgive Jack when the time comes around, it was beyond his control" said Sam

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione wondering what Sam was talking about.

"You will learn." said Carter as the two Jack's came back from the rest room.

"Well I think we better get going." said Hermione as all four of them headed out to the road. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand before sticking it out toward the road. Suddenly a large triple deck purple bus appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello and welcome to the Knight Bus." said a strangle dressed man "I am conductor Stanley Shunpike how can I help?"

"We need a ride to Grimmauld Place." said Hermione as she stepped on the bus.

"Well you guys are in luck that is on the way for to my next stop I can get you there in a few minutes." Said Stanley

"Good. We will not need beds." said Hermione as she paid for the ride as single bench appeared by the door away from the long line beds filled with sleeping people.

"Good luck Jack." said Carter

"Yes, good luck Mini me." said Older Jack as he held out his hand which Jack took before boarding the bus.

"Well that was a nice visit." Said Hermione as both of them sat down as the Knight bus took down the road. Jack was thrown back in his chair as the bus drive drove like a mad man down the busy London road. Somehow the bus fit though the smallest spaces between cars and even jumped another bus with easily.

"Is this your first time on the bus?" asked the driver as he drove the bus though London.

"Yes." answered Jack

"Judging from your accent I am thinking you are American?" asked Stanley as Jack nodded his head. "Don't get many of you guys on this bus, like to do it the muggle way for some reason…but to each their own."

"I guess." Said Jack as the bus came to a stop as Jack flew forward, Hermione must had been expecting it since she had braced herself.

"Told you it wouldn't take long." said Stanley as he opened the door "Grimmauld Place."

"Thank you." Said Hermione as she and Jack got out onto an empty residential street in the middle of London.

"Ok, I see 11 and I see 13 but where is 12." asked Jack as suddenly a house began to grow between number 11 and umber 13 Grimmauld place.

"You where saying?" asked Hermione as the two of them walked toward the door. Slowly Hermione knocked on the door.

"Coming." said a voice from within "Hermione is that you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione

"Who is the young man?" asked Mrs. Weasley from the other side of the door.

"It's our friend Jack, now would you please open the door." Said Hermione as the door opened to show a women dressed in a light orange night dress. Her red hair stood out as matching all the Weasley children Jack was aware of.

"Hermione it is good to see you." said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged Hermione.

"It's good to see you Mrs. Weasley is everyone else here?" asked Hermione

"Yes, everyone is asleep." said Molly Weasley

"Alright we will just have to see them in the morning." said Hermione "Mrs. Weasley this is Jack O'Neill the exchange student from America."

"I see." said Molly as her eyes narrowed a bit. "I have to admit I am not as happy to see you here."

"Why?" asked Hermione "I can somewhat understand why Ron didn't like Jack at first, new guy in school but why are you not happy about Jack."

"It is just how I was raised." said Molly as she let the two teens into the long entrees hallway. "I guess I shouldn't blame you for what your American cousins did during the great break up."

"The great Break up?" asked Hermione "I remember reading about it but I can't place it"

"She is talking about the war between American and British Wizards." said Jack as he remembered reading about it on the computer. "A war we won."

"What was the war about?" asked Hermione

"Like the muggle Americans the magical population of America wanted to break off from the mother country and Ministry of Magic of Great Britain didn't like that idea." explained Jack "Basically when muggles where waging a war for American Independence the Wizards of America did the same thing."

"So you dislike Americans because they fought for their freedom over two hundred years ago?" asked Hermione

"No, it is more of….how should I say this one of my ancestors died at the hands of Americans during the war and since America wizards are known to thumb their noses at the old traditions it causes some resentments. Then there was an attack by some American muggles on my uncle." said Molly as she looked at Jack "I am sorry I shouldn't have blame you for the actions of your country man in the past."

"It is alright, sometimes it is hard to let go of things that happen in war." said Jack "My Grandpa to the day he died cursed Germans and my Dad curses Russians because of the cold war."

"I thank you for understanding and I am betting since Dumbledore himself, Harry , Hermione, three of my sons and my only daughter say you are a good boy I should treat you the same." said Molly "Now come on in I will show you to your beds."

"Don't worry Molly I know the way." said Hermione

"I am afraid you don't." said Molly as Hermione looked at her.

"Sadly part of the floor gave out and spilled huge amounts of old potions supplies all over one of the rooms so there is only one room left open." Said Molly as the two teens looked at each other. "Don't worry there are two beds."

"You want us to share a room?" asked Hermione

"Sorry we don't have any other choose, tomorrow we will have to clean up the last bedroom and then you can use that one." said Molly

"I can sleep on a couch." said Jack

"No dear you just spent an entire day traveling you have to get some sleep in a bed, follow me." said Molly as she led them upstairs.

"So how is Mr. Weasley doing?" asked Hermione as Molly sighed a bit.

"For being attacked by you-know-who's personal snake he is great." said Molly as they passed by a door that reeked of a cross of two week old rotten flesh and a land fill. The next floor up they reached the only bedroom door that remained open. It was a fairly small room with two single beds located only a couple feet apart with a small table in the center. The only good thing was it had its own bathroom.

"Once again I am sorry tomorrow we will clean up Regulus room on the top floor for you." said Molly

"What about making the rooms bigger?" asked Hermione

"Sadly I was never good at doing that." said Molly "Maybe Sirius can try but let's just say he is never that good at Magic when he first gets up in the morning and I would rather not try to fit more people into a single room."

"We will managed." said Hermione as she tossed her stuff on the bed closest to the bathroom before letting Crookshanks out of his cage. Jack quickly followed suit letting Sarge out of his cage.

"Also don't get any ideas you two I am right next door." said Molly as she closed the door behind her.

"You can have the first shower Hermione." said Jack as Hermione nodded her head.

"Thanks, I need it." said Hermione as she grabbed a few things before heading for the shower. Jack waited for the sound of the water to let his mind wonder.

"_I have to spend a night with Hermione." _thought Jack as he listened to the water run. Jack had no idea how long he just stood there however the sound of the water turning off caused Jack to jump into action. He quickly grabbed his pistol and ZAT gun and stuck them into the night stand. A second later Hermione came out dressed in a black tank top with grey sweat pants. She quickly put her Hogwarts cloths in her trunk.

"Shower is yours." said Hermione as Jack walked passed carrying his own bathroom supplies however he couldn't help himself from doing a quick glance at Hermione's side as he walked passed. However what he didn't see was Hermione looking at him as he closed the bathroom door.

"This is going to be interesting." said Hermione as she lied down in bed with a book in hand as Crookshanks moved to sleep beside his owner. A couple of minutes later Jack came out of the bathroom as Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of a shirtless Jack O'Neill.

"Sorry forgot to grab a shirt." said Jack as he quickly pulled out an Air force shirt. "Sorry about that Hermione."

"Don't worry about it we all make mistakes." Said Hermione as Jack lied down in his own bed.

"Well goodnight." said Jack as he rolled over so his back was to Hermione.

**Well I hope you liked this fast update and how I did the interaction between the Granger's, O'Neills and Carter. I also wanted to add reasons why the Weasley's may not like Jack. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Christmas**

Hermione had no idea how long she tried to read the book before finally giving up turned off the lights and tried to get some sleep herself, with her back turned to Jack. Maybe it was slight sounds of Jack's breathing from across the room or Crookshanks purring but Hermione finally found sleep. The first sign that anything was going on was the sound of the wood bending. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the early morning sunlight stream in though the blinds giving the room a slight glow. She looked toward the source of the sound to see Jack lying on the floor in a white T-shirt and blue pants.

"42…43." whispered Jack as he pushed off the ground before going back down.

"Are you doing pushups?" asked Hermione

"Ya, sorry if I woke you up." said Jack "These floors are creaky."

"No it is ok." said Hermione

"Well I couldn't go out and run so I thought this would work." said Jack as he switched to using just one hand in his pushups. Suddenly the door opened as Ginny walked through the door.

"Well good you two are up." said Ginny with a smile "Mom has breakfast ready."

"Thanks." Said Hermione as the Jack got back to his feet. The two of them headed downstairs only to find Ron, Harry and the Weasley twins waiting for them with breakfast in hand.

"Hello you two." said Ron as he ate his eggs.

"After breakfast I expect the seven of you to join Sirius in cleaning up the upstairs bedroom." ordered Molly as she handed out breakfast to Hermione and Jack including a large cup of coffee for Jack.

"Thanks." said Jack as he took the coffee.

"Mom why do we have to clean another room?" asked George

"Because it will take Snape or Dumbledore to clean up that mess and they will not be here for a while and we need to the room." explained Molly "Now go."

After a quick change all of them walked up to the very top of the house and entered the room that used to belong to Sirius brother. Green and silver Slytherin items hung on the walls along with clips of Voldemort's deeds in the 1st Wizardering war.

"Someone really likes Slytherin." said Jack as he started to pick up some of the old paint chips that had fallen off the wall during the years.

"Well apart from Sirius the entire black family was in Slytherin." said Harry as he joined Jack. After half an hour it looked in pretty good shape, the Slytherin junk was shrunk down by George and ready to be stored in the large closest that stood by the door. Sirius had disappeared about half way through the work to take care of something.

"I got this." said Jack as he went to open the door to closet suddenly an image appeared of someone Jack thought he would never see.

"Hello O'Neill." Said the man as all his friends turned to look at the new comer. He was tall well built man with multiple rings on his fingers. He had a black leather jacket with multiple silver buttons on them and a goatee on his face. He crossed his hands and looked out with a smirk on his face.

"Ba'al." whispered Jack as the Goa'uld that had torched him to death only to bring him back alive stood before him.

"You do not know the pain you will suffer for this impudence." said Baal as a long golden knife appeared as he raised his hand it pointed at Jack's heart. His eyes flashed gold as he let out a smile as he slowly began to open his hands. Instinct kicked in as he reached for where his pistol would have been only to realized that he didn't have it or any other weapons.

"Boggart." said Fred as he jumped in front of the image of Ba'al as the image changed to a large man with pale white skin wearing a large black robe.

"Voldemort." said Harry

"Riddikulus!" cried Fred as Voldemort began to melt away into nothing as Fred began to laugh as the image disappeared into nothingness.

"Well that was interesting." said George as he looked at Jack who was just standing there stunned for a moment as he breathed heavily. "Are you alright mate."

"Ya, that is just someone I wish to never see again." said Jack as he stood up and left the room leaving his friends standing their more than a little surprised.

"Ok who is that guy and why would Jack be afraid of him?" asked Fred "I thought it would be something more interesting like you know who?"

"That guy must be more of a fear to Jack then Voldemort is." said Harry "I wonder who he is?"

"I don't know." said Hermione as she went off to find Jack. She found him sitting on his bed looking at Sarge.

"Jack?" asked Hermione

"I am ok." Said Jack "Just needed a moment."

"I hate to ask you this but who was that guy?" asked Hermione

"I am afraid I can't tell you that." said Jack

"Why not?" asked Hermione as she looked at Jack.

"I just can't tell you." said Jack

"We are friends you can tell me anything." said Hermione

"All I can tell is to me, that guy is to me worst then Voldemort." said Jack "Someday maybe I can tell you in full detail but not today. It isn't allowed, just trust me."

"Alright." said Hermione as she looked at Jack.

A week later everything seemed fine, Jack had moved upstairs and Hermione was now sharing a room with Ginny. Finally the morning everyone was waiting for came, Christmas. Jack quickly went through his gifts, an iPod from Sam, some meditation candles from Teal'c, Daniel gave him yet another book on ancient myths, Hammond a gave him a very nice watch and from himself he got a fishing pole. Finally he turned to the last four gifts. Slowly he opened the first two gifts to find a box of Chocolate frogs from Harry and bots every favor beans from Ron. That left him with only two gifts left. He opened one of the last ones to find a large scarf from Mrs. Weasley. The red and white stripped scarf with a blue ending with a single white star on the end.

"Well this is interesting." said Jack as he put the scarf aside as he turned to the last gift, Hermione's gift. _"Well I wonder what this is?"_

Slowly Jack opened the wrapped gift to find a study planner waiting for him.

"Just like Hermione." said Jack as he opened the study planner and flipped though the different pages of the book. _"Ummm…A Hogsmeade visits falls on Valentine day interesting."_

"Jack it is time for Christmas breakfast." Yelled Mrs. Wesley's voice from below as Jack put his stuff away before heading downstairs. After breakfast everyone gathered around in the living room to spend time with each other and to show off their gifts. Ron was eating more candy as a miniature Firebolt broom that Harry had got flew around the room. Hermione sat reading a book on Astrophysicics which Carter must had sent her.

"Well this was a good Christmas." said Ron as he grabbed another handful of candle. "Jack what do you call these?"

"They are called M&Ms." said Jack with a grin as he stood by the fire.

"Guys Mom said we are leaving to see Dad in ten minutes." reported Ginny as she walked back into the room.

"Alright." said Harry as Ginny walked out of the room.

"I just hope Mom can get over the fact that Percy sent back his gift." said Ron

"Being turned away from a child is among the worst thing that can happen to a parent." said Jack "She will need time."

"I hope you are right." said Hermione as she closed her book as they prepared to leave. It took them only a few minutes in a ministry car to reach the wizardering hospital of St. Mungo.

"How are you doing Mr. Weasley?" asked Hermione as everyone gathered around his hospital bed.

"I am good." said Mr. Weasley as he noticed Jack. "You must be the American I heard about."

"That is me Sir." said Jack as he stepped forward.

"I have so many questions about Muggles in America." said Mr. Weasley "How are they different from Muggles over here in Europe."

"I will answer any question you have once you are well." said Jack

"Well I was considering getting some stitches put in instead of having it healed." Said Mr. Weasley

"Stitches what are those?" asked Fred

"Sound like sowing someone up." said Molly Weasley "But that couldn't be the case."

"I think we better get going." whispered Harry

"Ya." said Jack as the four of them plus Ginny walked away as they left Mrs. Weasley to yell at her husband the meant idea of getting stitches.

"Nothing is worst then being at the hospital during Christmas." said Jack as they walked around the hospital.

"They try to cheer it up but it doesn't seem to really work." Said Ginny as they passed some Christmas decorations as the headed up to fourth floor. All around them where people lying in bed from different spell damage, one man had a second head growing from his neck.

"Well this is pleasant." said Ron

"I feel sorry for them." Said Hermione as the door to one of the nearby wards opened out as Neville Longbottom and an older woman walked out.

"Neville what are you doing here?" asked Ginny as Neville's eyes widened in horror at the sight of his friends.

"Well…." said Neville

"Well you must be my grandson's friends." Said the women "I can see you two are Weasley's and there is no mistaken Harry Potter..and that means the last two must be Hermione Granger and the American Jack O'Neill."

"Correct." said Ron as the door behind them opened as a tall woman walked forward, she was skin and bones with a lost look on her face.

"What is it Alice dear?" asked Neville's grandmother as the women held out a bubblegum wrapper. "Take it Neville."

Slowly Neville reached out and took the wrapper.

"Thanks mom." said Neville as Alice slowly walked away.

"That is your mom?" asked Ron only to get jabbed in the gut by both Hermione and Ginny.

"You never told them?" asked Neville's Grandmother as Neville looked down. "My Son and daughter-in-law where authors and where torched until they lost their minds by you-know-who's followers."

"What?" asked Hermione as Neville looked down.

"Now Neville this isn't something you should ashamed of, they didn't give up their minds so that their only son could feel ashamed of them." said Neville's Grandmother "Now I am afraid we must get going."

"I had no idea." said Ginny

"Neither did I." said Ron

"This explains some things." said Hermione "Remember when Neville freaked out when Mad Eye Moody performed that curse on the spider."

"It must be the same curse." said Jack

"Harry did you know?" asked Ron as Harry lowered his head.

"Yes, Dumbledore told me." Answered Harry "Neville's parents were tortured by a group of Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange."

"The one that old house elf Kreacher has a photo of?" asked Ron

"Yes." said Harry "Dumbledore told me not to tell you guys ."

"It wasn't yours to tell." added Jack "It belongs to Neville. I think we should all agree not to tell anyone else about Neville's parents."

"Yes, Neville already has a tough life why make it harder." said Hermione as everyone nodded their heads.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it was shorter. I am finding that I am updating this story a lot more then my others then again, I just can't seem to stop writing this story. I am already on chapter 41 or chapter 21 of the half blood prince if you want to know. I know I could have done a lot of things that would scare O'Neill but I feel of all Jack's enemies Ba'al was the only one who Jack actually was afraid of. I mean he was tortured and killed by him who knows how many times. Also Ba'al is a great enemy I just had to put him in even for this snap shot. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Back at Hogwarts**

Jack O'Neill walked down the hallways of Hogwarts, it had been over two weeks since he like every other student had returned to Hogwarts from their winter holiday. It had been interesting few days and Jack needed some time to himself. Slowly he walked down the darkened hallway as he reached the room of requirements. He entered the room to find it very different then the way it was when the DA had used it hours before for their meeting, now it was his turn. The room was entirely black with a single table at near the door. Before nearing the table he made sure to lock the door behind him. As he approached the table it a single light turned on near the end of the room. The human outline was marked with six different circles, a single large dot on the chest with four smaller dots around on the shoulders and hips. The smallest dot located right in the center of the face. Without thinking Jack whipped out his M9 pistol, the first bullet flew true hitting the target in the head within a couple seconds another 12 rounds flew out of the barrel hitting the target in a small pattern between the nose and forehead. Within seconds Jack had pulled out another clip and loaded it. With his finger on the trigger he began to think about the events of the past few days.

**Flashback**

"Well it is good to be back." Said Hermione as the four of them walked down the hallway coming from Herbology.

"Speak for yourself, we already have a ton of homework and we have only been back for two days.  
>said Ron as he held his bag over his shoulder.<p>

"Ya, it is a little much." said Jack as he noticed Harry looking toward the side of the great hall. A quick scan saw what Harry was looking at. "Looks like Cho Chang wants to have a word with you."

"You think." said Harry as Cho waved at them as they got closer to the great hall.

"Yep." said Jack "Now why don't you go talk to her."

"Alright." said Harry as he walked toward his crush.

"How much you want to bet all she wants is to ask when the next DA meeting is?" asked Ron

"You forget they have the coins for that." said Hermione "No she is probably asking Harry to Hogsmeade for Valentine day."

"Well I know I am not going, we have an all day Quidditch practice that day." said Ron "So that would leave you and Jack alone in Hogsmeade have fun."

**End Flashback**

Jack slowly lowered his gun as he looked at the three clips that now lied on the ground, a small cloud from the unused gun powered filled the air as Jack cleared the gun before loading another clip and placing it back in his bag. Once his gun was ready to fight again the target disappeared before reappearing out a distance. Jack pulled out his P-90 and took aim down the sight before flipping the safety off. He aimed at the center of the target before letting lose the gun. The bullets ripped apart the target sending pieces of paper flying.

"_A day with Hermione sounds good, however she has been avoiding me." _thought Jack as he emptied the clip before loading another one. _"I don't even know what I did, she knows who Carter is now so she knows I don't mean any harm if I say they are alike. Maybe….no she couldn't have figured anything out."_

**Flashback**

"Well looks like we should be able to have a DA meeting next week." said Hermione as the four of them sat around the breakfast table. Right on time the morning owls arrived carrying the daily newspapers and a fair number of letters and packages. As normal a copy of the daily prophet landed by Hermione.

"What?" asked Hermione as she looked at the front page, for once it had nothing to do with how great the ministry was or how bad Dumbledore was. Instead their plan as day was a picture of an Asgard with the words "Muggles have contact with Aliens is a Joke"

"What is going on?" asked Harry as Jack just sat their stunned as he looked at the image.

"A muggle Billionaire released what appeared to be an real life Alien however hours later another muggle Air force officer major Samantha Carter reviled that what everyone saw was nothing more than an image created by a muggle science called Holographic. For hours the Muggle world was in panic believing that Aliens where real, while the Minister failed to comment Deputy Minister Percy Weasley was reported as saying that this was a waste of time and that wizards shouldn't worry about the foolish of the muggle world." Read Hermione

"So it was all a joke?" asked Harry

"It seems." said Ron as Hermione looked down at the next image to show Carter sitting with an Image of Thor in the background.

"Wait a second that is Sam." said Hermione as she looked at Jack "What do you know about this?"

"Nothing." lied Jack

**End Flashback**

"_No that can't be it." _Thought Jack as he placed his P-90 down before picking a new weapon, while he never really used it while at the SGC, the fact that Hogwarts had such wide open ground meant he would be a fool not to carry an Assault Rifle.

"Alright M4 Carbine with red dot sight." said Jack as he held the miniature version on the old M-16 assault rife to firing position. Once again the target disappeared before reappearing somewhere else in the distance. He aimed down the sight before pulling the trigger. _"She has been acting strangely since our second day back."_

**Flashback**

"Hermione what do you think of this potion answer?" asked Jack as he sat down beside her in the common room.

"I don't have time." snapped Hermione before storming off.

"Ok?" asked Jack

**End Flashback**

"_Something has to be wrong."_ thought Jack as he emptied two clips before putting it away and pulling out yet another gun, this time he didn't stand up to shot instead he lied down as he pulled out the long barrel of the M40 sniper rifle. Jack slowed his breath as he aimed down the sites at the target which had once again moved down the range.

**Flashback**

"What?" asked Hermione as she flattened her copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. Jack's eyes widened as he looked at the front page.

"Mass break out from Azkaban, prisoners rallied behind Black." read Jack

"They blame Sirius?" asked Harry

"Who else can they?" asked Hermione

"How many got out?" asked Jack

"Over ten Death Eaters." said Hermione "Including Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who….."

"Put Neville's parents in the hospital." said Ron as he looked at Neville who was almost shaking at the image of the women in the newspaper.

**End Flashback**

"However if any of those Death Eaters show they will be killed by this baby before they can even say Avada Kedavra." said Jack as he aimed down the sights pulling the trigger hitting the center of the target. After shooting a few more rounds Jack stood up one last time and pulled the final weapon for his practice.

_"If this doesn't relax me nothing will." _Thought Jack as he put in some ear plugs and lifted the Squad Automatic Weapon or SAW to his shoulder. Fire different Targets appeared as he opened up with a hundred round magazine of bullets. While the bullets where flying Jack couldn't help himself from imagining that the targets where really Umbridge.

"Only days later Umbridge passed another degree stopping teachers from telling students anything not related to school." said Jack "What the hell happened to freedom of the speech."

Jack couldn't hear himself as he fired the SAW into the targets ripping it apart; however that didn't stop him from thinking.

"_Harry has to go to Snape for extra potion lessons but it is really something called Occlumency." _Thought Jack

**Flashback.**

"Why do you have to go to Snape on Monday nights?" asked Ron as he packed his trunk as they prepared to head back to Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore wants me to learn Occlumency so that Voldemort doesn't enter my mind." explained Harry

"Makes sense we don't want any more of those snake instances." Said Jack

"Then why doesn't he teach you himself?" asked Ron

"I don't know." said Harry

**End Flashback**

Even now Harry was dreaming about something called the Department of Mysteries, showing just how little advances Harry had made in Occlumency. The bullets stopped firing as Jack cleaned the gun and reloaded the gun. Slowly he put the gun away before taking the ear plugs out. He went to clean up the shell casings only to find them already magical cleaned up.

"Well that is nice." thought Jack as he walked out of the room and started back to the hallway toward the common room. No one saw him as he entered the now empty common room.

"So where have you been?" asked Hermione as Jack looked toward Hermione who sat by the fire.

"Around." answered Jack

"I know you where in the room of requirements but it was locked and I couldn't break it down without alerting Umbridge or someone else about the room." Explained Hermione

"I was practicing some spells." lied Jack

"I don't believe you." Said Hermione

"Alright…I lied I need some alone time, it was been a little stressful few days." Said Jack

"I guess I am partly to blame for that." said Hermione "I haven't been that nice to you or anyone else for that matter, and I am sorry for that."

"I figured I must have done something." said Jack "What I am not sure."

"No you did nothing wrong." Said Hermione as Jack let out sigh.

"Well judging from how hard you sent those spells at me today in the DA meeting I though otherwise." Said Jack

"No, it is a personal thing." said Hermione

"Can I ask what?" asked Jack as Hermione looked at him "I can understand if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it is ok." said Hermione as she sat down "It has been eating me up inside, the only reason why I haven't told the others is I don't want them to worry."

"So what is happening?" asked Jack as he sat down beside her.

"My grandpa had a stroke." said Hermione as Jack lowered his head.

"I am sorry." said Jack as he remembered laughing with the old soldier.

"I just got news today that he is going ok, but it scared my entire family." said Hermione "I mean he could have died and I wouldn't have had a chance to say goodbye."

"I understand, it is scary but these things are out of yours or anyone control." said Jack "However you should have told us, we are your friends…what do you always tell me, no secret between friends."

"Ya." said Hermione with a smile "I need to learn to take my own advice."

"Sometimes we all need to remind of things." said jack

"Jack could you do me a favor?" asked Hermione

"What?" asked Jack

"I think you have a way to contact America without Umbridge knowing." Said Hermione

"I do have a way." answered Jack

"Well can you contact a reporter in America, I have an idea that will help get more people on Harry's side." said Hermione "But I need your help to really pull it off."

"Will it also piss Umbridge off?" asked Jack

"If this doesn't piss her off nothing will." said Hermione with a smile

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I think I will start a normal schedule of updating this story every Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. So look for future chapters on those days. Thanks and please keep reading , thanks Wilkins75.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 The Truth **

Soon Valentine's day arrived as everyone gather at different table for breakfast before heading off to Hogsmeade. Harry was dressed in his best cloths as he prepared for what awaited ahead of him. Cho Chang was across the hall also dressed in her best cloths.

"Well have fun today." said Jack as he ate his cereal.

"What do you have planned?" asked Harry

"Well, that is the thing Harry I need you to spin around the Three Broomsticks to do something." Said Hermione as Harry looked at her.

"You have to be kidding me, I finally get a date with Cho Chang and you want me to break it off?" asked Harry

"Ya, have you gone bonkers?" asked Ron

"Don't you have a Quidditch practice to get to?" asked Jack as Ron noticed that no other Quidditch player were left at the table.

"Ya, I can't wait to see how my sister and the two new beaters do." said Ron as he ran off almost tripping over his own robes.

"Someone needs to tell him to calm down a bit." said Jack before he turned back to Harry "Trust us Harry this is important."

"Alright." Said Harry "I will try."

"Do or do not there is no try." said Jack with a grin as Hermione laughed a bit.

"What did I miss?" asked Harry

"Nothing." said Jack as Harry walked off to meet Cho Chang.

"So is everything in place?" asked Hermione

"It is on my end, how about yours?" asked Jack

"It is." said Hermione

"Then lets carry out your little plan." said Jack as the two of them stood up. They were among the last students to leave the great hall.

"Looks like the weather cleared." said Jack as he looked at the slightly cloudy sky as the two of them walked down the path to Hogsmeade

"I just like the fact that it is warmer." said Hermione "I hate the cold."

"It isn't so bad." Said Jack "Then again I am from Minnesota."

"I prefer to have it warm." said Hermione as they entered the town of Hogsmeade. They made their way to the crowed three broomsticks only to find that most of the tables had been moved to make two people only tables so that couples could sit alone. They pushed their way to the only booth that was still open.

"Well this is nice." said Jack as he looked at the line of deer skulls on the wall. Two butterbeers where dropped by a waiters "Reminds me of a hunting lounge I went to in Michigan."

"You know I never asked what made you decided to come to Hogwarts in the first place?" asked Hermione "I mean you took a big risk to come here with you-know-who being around."

"Well I considered it a great adventure." said Jack with a smile as he lifted the butterbeer to his lips. "Besides I wasn't that popular back home so I decided to try my luck here."

"Well I would have to say you made some friends." said Hermione as she leaned back a bit "I mean half the girls in the school have a crush on you and half the boys want to kill you for making them look bad."

"How do I make them look bad?" asked Jack as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please, look at what you have done." said Hermione "You are third in the class pretty much."

"I know I have been doing good but I wouldn't put me there." said Jack

"Jack, it goes Harry, you, me and Ron as the top four in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I have you beat in potions but not by much, same goes for transfiguration, Charms you are lacking a bit." said Hermione

"Well you can't be good at everything." Said Jack

"Then there is your skill in Astronomy, it is way better than mine. I heard the professor say you are up to her NEWT level already." said Hermione "It is almost as if you have been doing it for years."

"In a way I have." said Jack as Hermione looked at him. "Both my Dad and I really love the stars and he got me my first telescope when I was six."

"I see." said Hermione "Personally I don't see why you dislike your dad, he is a good guy."

"I don't dislike him." said Jack as Hermione looked at him.

"But…"

"Hermione, he was a Special Forces Officer." explained Jack "That means that in the middle of night he could get a phone call and he wouldn't be back for two or three months."

"I see." said Hermione "Well all he sent was a card and some money on your birthday."

"No, he gave me something else didn't I tell you?" asked Jack

"No." said Hermione

"Well since he is a general he promised me a ride in a fighter jet." said Jack with a smile as Hermione looked at him.

"I think I would get sick in one of those things." said Hermione "I got sick on a rollercoaster once."

"You probably would." said Jack "However nothing is more fun than making a sharp turn as you go from seat of your pants to floating in your straps as you bank left, right, up and down at a speed faster than the speed of sound itself."

"Not my cup of tea that is for sure." said Hermione as a man with a muggle business suit walked up to them. He had a trimmed beard which looked slightly longer then his buzzed cut hair cut.

"Mr. O'Neill?" said the man

"Yes." answered Jack

"I am Roger Fillmore and I was sent by the New York Times." said Roger as he sat down beside Jack.

"Thank you for coming." said Jack

"Please when my editor told me he could give me a sit down with Harry Potter I was here in a heartbeat." said Roger "The American readers really want to hear the story from the main source. Only thing better would be an interview with Dumbledore."

"Sorry can't really help you there." said Jack as a women with rhinestone glasses and blonde hair arrived.

"Hello Rita." said Roger "I had no idea you would be here."

"Sadly most European wizards and witches don't read the New York Times so we had to get local help." explained Hermione "So she will write the article that appears in the Quibbler."

"The Quibbler who reads that." said Rita

"Remember you have no choice in the matter." said Hermione "and if you write anything beside the truth you will have to deal with me, and that means no lies about Harry and myself being together."

"Well that doesn't interest me at the moment." said Rita as she looked at Jack "I can see a story now, the girl who won the heart of Harry Potter, Victor Krum, is now going the heart of the dashing American exchange student at Hogwarts. I can see the headline now."

"If you write anything like that I will hurt you." said Hermione

'Fine, only the truth." said Rita as she sat down and got her things ready to write.

"Here we go." said Jack as he noticed a very alone Harry walking across the room.

"What is she doing here?" asked Harry as he glared at Rita.

"Don't worry dear, against my better judgment I am being forced to write…what do you call it?" asked Rita

"The truth?" finished Jack

"yes."

"And who are you?" asked Harry

"Roger Fillmore New York times magical addition." Said Roger

"Magical addition?" asked Harry

"There is a secret hidden page in the New York/Washington Post/Los Angeles Times that can only be seen when you wave a wand over it." explained Jack "It is how American Wizards get the news about the going on in the wizardering world since we don't have a single newspaper for just magic."

"I see." said Harry

"Yes, your story will be shared with every reader in the United States of America." said Roger

"What?" asked Harry

"Harry we need you to tell the story about what happened last summer." said Hermione as Harry glared at her.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Harry

"Mr. Potter maybe I can help." said Roger "Your story would show your side of the story finally their will be another printed version of the story beside what that lie filled Daily Prophet."

"You don't like the Daily Prophet?" asked Harry

"We laugh at it." said Roger "Even more then we laugh at the insane things we see on the muggle TV news networks."

"But you said there is more than one magical newspaper in America, how will my story get to them all?" asked Harry

"Harry may I call you Harry, you have to understand while I work for the New York Times full time. This report is going to go out to all the newspapers in America." said Roger "Both the magical and regular president of America will be given the first copies before they even hit print. Also unlike here in Europe we have freedom of press."

"We have it here." said Rita

"Yes, I guess but if the government really wants to they could stop something from being printed and don't tell me that Fudge couldn't stop whatever Harry tells us from being printed in the Daily Prophet." said Roger as Rita glared at him.

"Alright, I will give you that; you have a little more freedom to tick off the government." said Rita "Now let's get to the good stuff and start writing these articles."

After telling his story to two news people who dug for every little bit of information they could. Harry went straight back to bed, his only thankful thought was the knowledge that soon his story would be told.

"Jack when will the story come out?" asked Harry as they gathered in the common room on Sunday night.

"Not until Luna's father publishes it in the Quibbler, don't want to give the ministry here a head up." Said Jack

"So maybe next week, Luna said her father was expecting some long article about some fake creature." said Hermione "How that is more important than your story I don't understand."

"So Ron how was practice?" asked Jack as Ron walked back in from another all day Quidditch practice.

"Don't ask." said Ron as he walked passed them and headed to his room.

"That bad?" asked Harry as Ginny stopped by him.

"You have no idea; Angelina was at the point of tears." reported Ginny

"That is bad." stated Harry

"I can't wait for you to get back." said Ginny

"I will not be back, I have a lifetime ban." said Harry as he lowered his head as Ginny placed her hand on his back.

"What is only while Umbridge is here, once she is gone you will be back and I can be a chaser instead of a seeker." said Ginny "Now I better get my homework done."

"Harry I am betting since you walked into the three broomsticks alone that your date didn't go well." said Jack as he watched how Ginny stopped for a second before slowing down so that she could listen.

"Ya, I just don't understand girls." said Harry

"Harry if you understood women and could explain it to me or anyone else you would be a very very rich man." said Jack

"I could say the same thing about why guys are so stupid." said Hermione as she closed her book as she started up the staircase to bed.

"So how was your day with Hermione?" asked Harry

"It it was good." said Jack with a smile.

**I know this chapter is shorter than normal but I felt it was right to stop here. Now I hope you liked this chapter and how I explained how American Wizards weave the wizardering world into normal muggle society, hidden pages on newspapers and that sort of thing. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The Eagle**

The following week went by a little fast the only real downer was that the Gryffindor Quidditch match was torture however by some miracle Ginny caught the snitch meaning that the Gryffindor team held the day. Finally nearly 10 days after the interview had been done the day had come.

"I got word from the New York Times your interview will be front page of the wizardering section today." said Jack as he sat down across from Harry and beside Hermione for breakfast.

"Good." said Hermione as she put some butter on her toast. "That means it should be in the Quibbler."

"I would assume so." said Jack "The editor of the New York Times and the other newspapers have been biting to release it but the Quibblier's writer has been dragging his heels."

"Well the wait is over." Said Ron as dozens of owls filled the air as the morning owls came flying in. Over a dozen Owls cam swooping down at the table. To Jack's surprise one of the owls landed in front of him with a copy of the new York times, while a copy of the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet landed in front of Hermione. Soon more and more owls came flying toward Harry dropping more and more letters.

"Well this person thinks you are insane." said Ron as he opened the first letter.

"Well this one believes you." said George as he joined Harry in opening letters.

"This one says she doesn't think you're crazy but she doesn't want to believe you know who is back." said Fred "Well that was a waste of a letter."

"Letters from America should start arriving by tomorrow it takes time for Owls to travel that distance." said Jack "Also it doesn't help that most American Wizards don't use owls so maybe it would be better just to read letters to the editor."

"Potter why are you getting all these letters?" asked Umbridge as she walked up to the gathering. Instantly most people where looking at the scene, waiting to see how it would play out.

"Well…I guess it has to do with the fact that I gave an interview." said Harry

"What?" asked Umbridge as her face became red with the massive amount of blood that began to fill her face.

"Well two reporters asked me questions about what really happened to me last summer and I told them." said Harry as he held up the quibbler

"When did you do this!" growled Umbridge as she read a few lines of the paper. Now everyone in the great hall was looking at her waiting to see what would happen.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend." said Harry

"That is it; I have tried again and again to try to stop you from telling lies." snapped Umbridge as she crushed the Quibbler in her hands "No more Hogsmeade visits for you and fifty points from Gryffindor."

"What ever happened to freedom of the press?" asked Jack as he looked into the New York Times.

"What are you reading Mr. O'Neill?" asked Umbridge

"Just some Garfield comics…that cat really likes Lasagna." laughed Jack as Umbridge snapped the New York Times out of his hands before walking away. "CAN I AT LEAST HAVE THE SPORTS SECTION?"

It didn't take Umbridge long to create a new education degree banning anyone from having a copy of any American News Paper or the Quibbler.

"Why are you smiling Hermione?" asked Ron as the four of them walked down yet another huge sign that stated the ban.

"Well this is the best thing that could have happened." said Hermione

"How could that be?" asked Harry

"Think if Umbridge told you not to read a book what would you do?" asked Jack

"Read it." said Ron "Wait you think people will still read it."

"Ya." said Jack with a smile "I would bet that half the students have it read within a day, two at the most."

Later that night while everyone was downstairs celebrating the fact that Harry had once again stuck it to Umbridge Jack was sitting on his bed with a web video link to his older self.

"Well you caused an international incident." said old Jack as he sat in his office back at the SGC.

"And you haven't done that before." said younger jack as older Jack nodded his head as his lifted his coffee cup to his lips.

"Ya, apparently the Ministry of Magic is pissed at the American Government for just believing Harry." said older Jack "Also add to that fact that they dared to print that so called lie."

"I see." said younger Jack "So what is new at the SGC?"

"Nothing much almost went to war with Russia because they thought the Goa'ulds had gotten to us." said Jack "and before that Daniel got stopped on his little field trip to Atlantis."

"Any word from them?" asked younger Jack

"No, not yet." said Jack "However Daniel thinks he may have a lead on a ZPM."

"That is good." said older Jack "I have had some time to read your reports."

"You never read reports." said younger Jack

"Well yours are the shortest ones I have." said older Jack as he held up the one page report from his younger self "Also it is kind of interesting to read about this magical world."

"Ya, it is interesting." said Jack

"Well, the fact that Harry Potter seems to have a link with this Voldemort's mind is worry some." said older Jack

"You don't have to tell me, and Harry is obsessed with something called the Department of Mysteries." said younger Jack "Yet I have found nothing on it in the data base."

"Well every government has secret but I will send a message to the wizardering government of America, see what they know." said Older Jack

"Alright, I better get going before I am missed they are having a party down stairs." Said younger Jack

"Well have fun." said older Jack as they cut the link before heading downstairs to join the party.

A couple of days later while Harry was at Occlumency classes with Snape, Jack, Hermione and Ron sat in the courtyard looking over the star charts for their Astronomy test tomorrow night.

"Now you just have to remember that…." started Jack as he noticed Finch walking out of the castle carrying some bags. Behind him were a crying Trelawney and a smiling Umbridge.

"Please don't do this Hogwarts is my home." said Trelawney

"Please you can't say you didn't know this wasn't coming." said Umbridge "You are among the worst teachers in the school and now the school will be ride of you."

"Please don't." cried Trelawney as more and more people gathered around to watch the show.

"What is she doing?" asked Ron

"Getting rid of someone she wanted out of her way." answered Jack as he noticed Harry coming up from the Potion classroom.

"Pr. Umbridge what are you doing?" asked Dumbledore as he pushed his way through the crowed to reach Umbridge.

"I think it would be clear I am firing a teacher that doesn't measure up to Ministry standards." said Umbridge with a huge smile.

"I can see that, however you don't have the power to remove her from castle grounds." stated Dumbledore "Minerva would you bring Sybill's things back into the castle."

"Yes, headmaster." said Minerva McGonagall as she lead Trelawney back into the castle.

"You can't really do that Dumbledore; the new teacher will need her office and sleeping area." Said Umbridge

"The new teacher he prefers to remain on the ground floor." said Dumbledore as Umbridge smiled again.

"Did you forget Educational Decree Twenty two?" asked Umbridge "The Ministry gets to appoint the teacher."

"No…you are mistaken…you can appoint a teacher only if one can't be found and in this case I have found a most capable teacher to replace Sybill." said Dumbledore as the sound of hooves filled the air. With each footstep the smile on Umbridge's face disappeared more and more. Everyone parted as a large centaur with deep almost black brown fur.

"May I introduce Firenze, he has gladly accepted my offer to teach Divination." said Dumbledore

"The Ministry will hear of this, insult Dumbledore letting not one but two half breads in the school is unforgiveable." said Umbridge as she stormed off into the castle to write a letter to Fudge.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." said Jack

"I wonder what Dumbledore's plan is?" asked Hermione

"Beside pissing off Umbridge?" asked Ron

"I think I know." said Jack as Hermione and Ron both looked at him. "He is blocking Umbridge from getting more support. If she is able to appoint someone she wants to Trelawney's teaching spot, she will get even more power. Firenze would at least be loyal to Dumbledore."

"Well I wonder what it will be like to learn from a Centaur." said Ron

"We will find out tomorrow won't we." stated Jack

The firing of Trelawney was still the talk of the school as Jack, Harry and Ron entered new Divination classroom located on the ground floor near the great hall. However instead of finding a desks and chairs the entire room was filled with grass and trees. The ceiling had been transformed to show the night sky as a large fire burned in the center of the room.

"Come in." said Firenze as everyone came into the classroom finding seats on the grass around the fire.

"Now before we begin, I will answer a few questions that has come up from other classes. First I am a centaur not a beast." said Firenze "However because my herd dislikes humans I have been banished from ever returning."

"Why?" asked Parvati

"That is an issue for another day, however we must turn our attention to the skies." said Firenze "Now you know the name of the planets and the stars."

"Professor Trelawney went over this with us, Mars causes burns and other harm." said a girl as Firenze crossed his arms.

"That is foolish human nonsense, the stars can tell us so much more than that." explained Firenze as he pointed to a moving planet moving across the sky. "Mars brightens before war, informing us that the wizardering world is in a brief period between wars."

"What of the muggle world?" asked Jack as Firenze looked at him. "Sorry if I spoke out of turn but what does the star say about the muggle world."

"That is a very good question." said Firenze as he moved closer to Jack "Few wizards are interested in the world of the muggles."

"He is from America they are more in touch with the muggle world." said Ron

"Stand up young one." said Firenze as Jack stood up and looked Jack in the eyes. "I see you are a strange one."

"We are all a little strange." answered Jack

"Class there has been a slight change of plans instead of teaching you how to see the hidden meaning in the flames of the fire we will learn the hidden meanings by looking in someone else." Said Firenze

"How could that help us?" asked Parvati

"Simple child, from a look into this young stallion's eyes I can that even though he looks young he has the eyes of an old warrior and a heart that goes along with it." said Firenze "You have seen death and battle and you are not afraid of a fight and if need be die. Your eyes have been to places that no wizard or witch here, could even dream of."

"_Crap." _thought jack

"But that isn't all, your heart is capable of great kindness and great mercy even to your enemy. Along with that you have a great ability to love however you are scared too." said Firenze "You have also experienced great lost and had to start a new life. Am I correct?"

"You are." said Jack, something told him not to try to lie to this centaur.

"How could you know that?" asked Harry

"Simple Harry Potter, it is a skill that every centaur has." said Firenze "It allows us to size up humans and other centaurs almost instantly."

"That is amazing." said Parvati as Firenze turned his attention back to Jack.

"You my young American Stallion has what we Centaurs call the heart of the noble warrior." said Firenze as he placed a hand on Jack's heart "Better known as the heart of an Eagle."

Later that night Ron, Harry, Jack and Hermione where sitting around the common room fire.

"And then he told Harry he had the he had the eyes of the stag, noble and strong but gentle." said Ron "It was amazing."

"How could he possibly know that?" asked Hermione

"Something that has to do with eye color, pupils length and movement of the eyes." said Harry "Something about gaining a look into the soul of a person."

"I don't think that is possible." Said Hermione

"I am not so sure, I mean who can really say what isn't possible." said Jack "I have seen some strange things."

"Like what?" asked Ron as Jack crossed his arms before leaning back.

"I can't really tell you Ron, you will just have to see it for yourself." Said Jack with a grin.

"When do you want to have the next DA meeting?" asked Hermione "Because people are dying to get more work on their Patronus charm."

"How about the next Friday." said Jack as everyone looked at him.

"We don't normally have meetings on Friday." said Ron "People like to hang out it is the one night we are allowed out till 10:30."

"Ya, more time to practice." said Jack "And if people are dying to learn this spell they can surrender one Friday night."

"I agree with Jack, we could use the time." said Hermione

"Alright." said Harry "Spread the word."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep on reviewing. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 The Traitor**

"Alright I would like to thank everyone who came on a Friday night, I know you would rather be somewhere else." said Harry as he stood up addressing the large number of people who had come for the DA meeting. "However today we will finally learn how to do the Patronus charm."

Instantly everyone eyes light up as they heard the News of what they will be doing.

"Now this is a very hard charm to do and takes a lot of effort it took me a long time to do and even longer to make it take on a form of an animal." said Harry as he raised his wand "_Expecto Patronum"_

Instantly a large silver stag made out of light ran down the long walkway inside the DA room before stopping beside Harry.

"This is my Patronus charm." said Harry

"Why is it a stag?" asked someone in the group

"Well mine is a stag because my father's Patronus charm was a stag." said Harry "However it depends on the witch or wizard who casts it, every ones will be different."

"How do we do this spell?" asked Luna

"It is rather simple, you say Expecto Patronum and at the same time think about your happiest moment and then the positive energy from that memory creates a shield for you." Said Harry

"That is easy." said Zacharias

"However it the memory is weak then your shield will be weak, it may not even take the form of a animal instead it will just take on the form of a gray mist." explained Harry "Now let's begin."

Everyone slowly separated into their normal pairs, Ron with Neville, Jack with Hermione and others.

"Alright let's give this a go." said Hermione as she raised her want. "_Expecto Patronum"_

For a second nothing happened and then a small silver cloud formed before it disappeared into nothingness.

"Wow…that was good Hermione." said Jack

"I can do better, why don't you have a go." said Hermione as Jack raised his own wand.

"Expecto Patronum." said Jack as he focused on that day in his past life when he said I do to Sara at their wedding. However nothing happened not even a small cloud.

"Ok, let's try this again." said Jack as he repeated the spell however he focused on the day Charlie was born. Still nothing happened.

"I think you need to focus on a better memory." Said Hermione

"_Maybe it doesn't work because I am not a real wizard…the spell is just too advanced for this fake wand." _thought Jack _"Or maybe it has to do with the fact that those are in my past life and that isn't me anymore." _

"Why don't you take a turn I need to think for a moment." said Jack as he stepped aside to let Hermione go.

"Expecto Patronum." said Hermione as the silver cloud to form of a silver otter which began to swim though the air. Instantly everyone's eyes was on Hermione as her otter flew though the air before stopping in front of Hermione.

"Excellent Hermione." said Harry as the otter disappeared.

"Jack it is your turn." said Hermione as Jack raised his wand.

"_What is my happiest moment?"_ thought Jack as he raised his wand. _"The rush I get when I go though the Stargate, no that is from my past life, hanging out with my friends good but no…"_

Finally it hit him, the happiest moment he had since coming to Hogwarts.

"Expecto Patronum." said Jack as a large silver cloud shoot out of the wand, everyone watched as the cloud began to move suddenly it took the sharp as a loud cry filled the air. Jack and everyone's eyes widened as the Patronus began to move though the air, it's large wings filled the air as it let out a cry.

"Is that an Eagle?" asked Hermione as Jack's Patronus' charm flew though the air before landing beside Hermione's otter.

"Yes, it is." said Jack as he looked at the silver figure of the Eagle in front of him. He could even tell that it was a bald eagle which had taken, slowly the image fade.

"What where you think of?" asked Hermione as Jack looked at her, how could he tell her he was thinking about the time they almost kissed before Umbridge had interrupted them.

'Figures the American Patronus is an Eagle." said Ron

"I don't really think the fact that he is American matters." said Hermione as people keep practicing. Within an hour the room was filled with Patronus and to Harry's amazement more than a few had taken on animal forms.

"They are so cute." said Hermione as her Patronus Otter swam though the air around the DA meeting.

"They are cool little guys." said Jack as he watched his own glowing bald eagle move around the room, he was kind of surprised when the glowing protector took form. His eagle was flowing Hermione's in a strange little game of chase. The Eagle would swoop down touch the otter before flying in the positive direction as the otter gave chase to the eagle only to repeat the process.

"Why are the animals all different?" asked Ron as his Jack Russell Terrier ran around the room as Cho's Swan flew over head. Just missing Jack's eagle as it banked around the room.

"They must mean something?" said Luna as her hair jumped around the room.

"I think I may have the answer." said Hermione as she pulled a book from the book self as the Otter disappeared. "Understanding the Patronus charm, this should give some answer."

"What does it say?" asked Cho

"Just give me a second." said Hermione as she flipped though pages. "The Patronus charm when it takes shape always takes the shape of a wild animal either magical or non magical. They are linked with the maker and will take on the shape of an animal that either has a strong family link, emotional link or more commonly personality traits. Here a list of animals….otter. This Patronus is normally linked with those who have a strong knowledge base and the creative thinking skills to use it."

"Ok that is so you." said Jack with a smile

"Me….do me." said Ron

"Jack Russell, this Patronus is linked to someone who is loyal and will never give up in a fight. A great friend that will never turn his or her back on their friends." read Hermione as the people who had formed their Patronus moved around her to find the answer to why their Patronus took the shape.

"That is me, I am loyal and I never run." said Ron

"If only you caught the Quaffle from time to time." said Zacharias as Ron's head lowered as every Gryffindor glared at him.

"Mine is the horse." said Ginny

"Stallion or Mare?" asked Hermione

"I don't know." said Ginny

"I will just read the general outline." stated Hermione "Horse….The Patronus of wild spirited people who are not afraid of a fight and yet are capable of great passion and care."

"That makes sense." said Ginny with a smile.

"Swan?" asked Cho

"Well…." said Hermione as she flipped pages over until she found the swan "Swan is linked to someone who is graceful and beautiful."

Cho's smile was huge as Hermione kept reading.

"The Swan Patronus is great for passing messages but is not as strong as other in a fight." finished Hermione as the smile disappeared from Cho's face.

"You must be reading that wrong." Snapped Cho

"That is what the book says not me." said Hermione as she looked at Jack. "Eagle."

"I don't really needs to know." said Jack

"Come on." said Fred

"Alright." said Jack

"The eagle Patronus comes from a wizard or witch who has a very strong willed. They are natural born leaders who are not afraid of a fight, they will never leave someone behind." said Hermione "This Patronus is among the rarest forms most commonly seen in Aurors or other wizardering law enforcements members."

"Well Firenze did say you had the heart of an Eagle." said Parvati

"Just a lucky guess….there is no way you can tell that by just looking into someone's eyes." stated Hermione as the door to the DA room opened up as everyone turned to see the house elf dobby standing there.

"Dobby is something wrong?" asked Harry

"I am sorry Harry Potter but…." said Dobby before running to the nearest wall as he began bashing his head against the wall.

"What is it Dobby?" asked Harry

"Professor Umbridge knows Harry Potter as everyone else widened." Said Dobby as everyone eyes widened "She is on her way along with others."

"What are you waiting for run!" yelled Harry

"STOP!" yelled Jack as everyone stopped in their tracks. "We need a plan. Harry what does the Marauder's map say?"

Harry quickly looked at the map, she along with five others are heading up the south staircase.

"Alright we can escape if we head down the North staircase." Said Jack as he reached into his bag and pulled a small cylinder. "When I throw this out the door close your eyes and run, it should blind them for a moment or two."

"Alright." said Harry

"Also Ron destroy the DA list we don't need them finding it." ordered Jack

"Also don't all head to the common room, head to the library or the Owlery." stated Hermione as Jack pulled the pin before opening the door just enough to throw the flash bang into the hallway.

"What is that?" asked Malfoy's voice as the flash bang went off blinding everyone in the hall as a few DA member's ears rung.

"Go!" yelled Jack as he threw one of the Weasley twin smoke bombs into the hallway. Instantly the entire hallway was filled with smoke.

Instantly there was a mad rush for the door as people pushed though Jack meanwhile standing on the opposite side of the door waiting for the very last person to get out of the room.

"Jack we need to go." said Hermione as she stopped by Jack's arm.

"Go, I want to make sure everyone is out." said Jack as he looked toward Hermione as spells began to firing toward them "Get out of here."

Just then the last person ran out of the room.

"There the last person is out." said Hermione as she and Jack started down the hallway. Suddenly a spell flew out hitting Jack in the back.

"Jack!" yelled Hermione as Jack fell to the ground and passed out. The next thing he knew he was sitting in a large chair, he slowly opened his eyes to see himself sitting in a chair. Around him were hundreds of movie portraits, along the round walls where thousands of books. Before him sat Albus Dumbledore.

"What the hell happened?" asked Jack as he rubbed his head.

"You where caught my dear." said Umbridge with a smile as she stepped forward. Beside her stood an short fat man with graying hair.

"Why have you brought us here today Dolores?" asked the Fat man

"Minister today I got word from a trustworthy student that a meeting was going on against your orders and Potter, Hermione Granger and this American where among the leaders." Said Umbridge as Jack noticed Harry and Hermione being flanked by two full grown wizards. One was a tall black strong looking black man dressed in dark blue robes. The other was white man dressed in a rain coat with a wand in hand. On the other side of the room stood a man with his red hair pulled back as he stood in a business suit. He was clearly a Weasley and judging from his smile at Dumbledore's situation meant he must be Percy.

"_Crap…Hermione and Harry got caught." _ thought Jack as he stood up only to be forced back down by Umbridge's wand.

"You are going nowhere American." said Umbridge

"Is this true Dumbledore that students have been having groups without Ministry Approval?" asked Fudge

"I would highly find improbably Cornelius." said Dumbledore before looking at Umbridge "What proof do you have of this claim?"

"My informant." said Umbridge as a young woman walked into the room her hands covering her face. Jack knew her instantly as Marietta, one of Cho Chang's friends. Slowly she lowered her hands to show the words SNEAK in the form of pimples across her face.

"My dear what happened to her?" asked Fudge as Jack smiled at Hermione's ability to pull of spells.

"I believe it was Miss Granger here." said Umbridge as she moved toward Hermione who stood her ground. "Now what did you do to Marietta Edgecombe."

"Edgecombe…isn't there an Edgecombe in the Magical Transportation Network?" asked Fudge

"Yes, her mother." said Umbridge "Now tell the minister what you told me."

Instead of talking Marietta hid her face in her robes.

"Alright I will tell the minister." said Umbridge "After supper Miss Edgecombe came to me and informed me of a meeting in a hidden room, however when I pressed her for more information this happened. So I followed up on her lead and I along with some trustworthy students moved up and we caught Harry Potter with a tripping spell and we got Miss Granger and the American when we stunned him."

"Is this related to the message you sent me about Potter's meeting in the Hog's head in October?" asked Fudge

"Yes." said Umbridge as Fudge smiled.

"That is very good." said Percy with a small laugh.

"I would like to remind everyone that the Hogsmeade visit happened days before the Ministry degree so if they had meeting about anything it was legal under ministry and school law." said Dumbledore as Fudge's and Percy's smile disappeared.

"What of the following months?" asked Umbridge

"Well it would be illegal if meetings happened over those months but what proof you have of that?" asked Dumbledore "From what I heard you only have some proof of a meeting today."

"Fine, Miss Edgecombs for months have there been meetings against the orders of the ministry?" asked Umbridge as suddenly Edgecombs shook her head no. "What?"

"I think she just said no." said Jack

"Shut up American." snapped Umbridge as he was snapped back in his chair as his throat tighten as he couldn't breathe.

"Dolores if you harm the American I would have to explain it to the American government and that will be difficult." Said Fudge as Umbridge let ago of Jack's neck.

"Now one more time are you sure there has been no meeting organized by Harry Potter?" asked Umbridge once again Edgecombe shook her head no.

"I see, your own witness says there has been no meetings." said Dumbledore

"Then how do you explain this?" asked Umbridge as she pulled out a burn piece of paper, the words Dumbledore's Army on the very top. The bottom where the names where was burned but the top remained.

"_Ron failed." _Thought Jack

"Excellent Dolores and by thunder look what they call themselves…Dumbledore's Army." said Fudge as he looked at Dumbledore who remained calmly behind his desk.

"So I have been found out." said Dumbledore as Jack's, Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened "I am the one who set up the meeting tonight to see who would like to join me, I can see inviting Miss Edgecombs was a mistake."

"So Potter, Granger and the American had nothing to do with this?" asked the black man

"Yes, Kingsley." said Dumbledore "I did it all."

"Then you will come with us." said Fudge "You will stand trial in London for your crimes."

"I am afraid you are mistaken." said Dumbledore as he leaned back in his chair.

"You plan to take us all?" asked Fudge with a grin as everyone pulled their wands.

"Only if you force my hand." said Dumbledore as Percy sent a spell flying however Dumbledore was faster. Within ten seconds all four older wizards where on the floor as Dumbledore remained in his seat.

"Well this is a turn of events." said Dumbledore

"Professor I am sorry." said Hermione "It was my idea."

"Miss Granger, this isn't your fault." said Dumbledore with a smile "You where only doing what you felt was needed to fight back, I did the same thing when I started the order of the Phoenix. If I am ask what where you teaching them Harry?"

"Well I taught them spells like stunning and shield charm, we just learned the Patronus charm and Jack taught them how to fight muggle style." answered Harry "Sir, I am sorry. No it is, now remember you must learn Occlumency nothing is more important."

"Yes, sir." said Harry as Dumbledore looked at Jack.

"Jack what was your Patronus?" asked Dumbledore as Jack raised an eyebrow.

"An Eagle." said Jack as Dumbledore smile broaden.

"Very good." said Dumbledore "Now remember Jack protect the students and be yourself."

"Alright." said Jack

"Now I must be going, remain here." said Dumbledore as he looked around the room "I will miss this office, but I will return."

A few minutes after Dumbledore had left the first authors where back on their feet.

"Where is he?" asked Fudge as he got to his feet.

"I don't know but you have to admit he has style." said Kingsley

"Take the kids back to bed." Ordered Fudge as the three of them where lead back to Gryffindor common room where Ron, Ginny, Fred and George where waiting for them. Everyone else had gone to bed so that they wouldn't be seen welcoming Harry Potter back to the common room.

"Well this sucks." said Jack as the four of them sat in their normal chairs around the fire, the other three Weasley siblings pulled up their own chairs.

"Dumbledore's gone?" asked Ron

"Yes, because they found the list." said Hermione

"The list, I put a fire charm on it, it should have burned into nothing." said Ron

"Clearly it didn't." snapped Fred

"All but the top part burned, don't worry it isn't your fault." said Jack

"It sounds like his fault." said George.

"We were discovered and we had to rush out of there. We were just lucky that she didn't get the entire list or else she would be going after everyone." Said Jack "It was no ones fault."

"I should have named it the defense league not Dumbledore's army." Said Hermione

"I was the one who picked the name not you." Said Ginny

"So what do you think will happen?" asked George

"Likely in the morning Umbridge will be our new headmaster." answered Jack as everyone looked at him.

"Not McGonagall?" asked Hermione

"She is loyal to Dumbledore not Fudge." answered Jack

"It is all my fault." Snapped Harry as he jumped to his feet and stormed up the stairs.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny as she ran to get him only to be stopped by Fred and George.

"Let the three of us handle this." said Ron as the Weasley boys headed up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to talk to him Jack?" asked Ginny

"There is nothing I can say that could lift what he believes to be his burden." said Jack "He blames himself."

"And you will not help him." snapped Ginny as she stormed up the stairway toward Harry.

"Don't worry Jack, she may not admit it but she fancies Harry." said Hermione

"I could have guessed that." Said Jack as the two of them sat in silence for a moment. "Why didn't you leave me? When I got stunned."

"I just couldn't." said Hermione "You wouldn't have left me, I wasn't going to leave you behind."

"Thank Hermione, that means a lot." said Jack with a smile. "I think this next few weeks will be interesting."

"With Umbridge in charge it will be." said Hermione

"Yes, but she doesn't know what I am capable of and she is in for one hell of a ride." said Jack

**Well I hope you liked this Chapter, I always believed that the Patronus charm shape had to mean something different for everyone so that is what I did. I hope you liked how I did Jack's Patronus and the animal I picked. Now until next time please keep reading thanks Wilkins75. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 New Management**

Jack's prediction was proven correct as the very next day huge signs went up all over Hogwarts.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

And at the Monday breakfast feast Umbridge sat in the headmaster's chair lording over everything like a correct ruler.

"I hate her." said Hermione as she, Harry, Jack and Ron walked back from Herbology the Monday after Dumbledore's escape from Hogwarts. "She is a power-crazy old….."

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you granger." Said a voice from behind them as the four of them turned around to see Malfoy standing there with a grin on his face. "I will have to dock a few points from you for that."

"You don't have the power." said Ron

"Watch me." said Malfoy "I am a member of the Inquisitorial Squad."

"What?" asked Harry

"A group of students who throw our support behind our new leader and the Ministry of Magic, we can dock points." Said Malfoy with a grin "Now Granger that is five points for being rude, fire points Weasley for contradicting me, actual your shirt is undone do so another five to that. Five for Potter because I don't like you. Five from the American for being an American…finally add another five for Granger for being a Mudblood."

Ron quickly pulled his wand only to be forced back by Hermione.

"Don't." said Hermione

"Wise move." said Malfoy as he walked away laughing.

"I want to hurt that guy." whispered Ron as the four of them turned around to see 30 points fall from the hourglass marking the points for each house.

"So Umbridge has her own SS now." said Jack as he noticed the markings on Malfoy's school uniform.

"He should be docked points for calling you that." snapped Ron

"This is kind of weird but what does Mudblood means?" asked Jack as the three of them spun around and looked at him. "I heard it around but I have no idea what it means."

"You don't know what that means?" asked Harry

"How could you not know that?" asked Ron

"If you think about it, it makes sense." said Hermione "American Wizards don't tend to care about blood as much as European Wizards. From what I read they don't even ask if someone is pure blood, half blood or muggle born, they simply don't care."

"Ok what does that mean?" asked Jack

"Mudblood is a term some wizards use to insult Muggle born wizards." explained Hermione "Basically he is saying I am lower then dirt and I don't deserve to be a witch. Basically it is the N word for you."

"What?" asked Jack as his blood began to boil.

"The N word?" asked Ron

"Not now." Said Harry as Flinch walked up to the group.

"The head mistress wants you and the American in her office." said Flinch

"And we should care why?" asked Jack "And I do have a name, not the American."

"Just come along." ordered Flinch as he lead the two boys to the same office in which they had suffered detention together.

"Ah, Mr. Potter…Mr. O'Neill so glad you could join us." said Umbridge as she sipped Tea. The only real difference in the room was the name plate which showed her new title.

"We didn't have much of a choice." Said Jack as the two of them sat down in the chairs across from Umbridge.

"Now please have a drink, tea, water, pumpkin juice or even butter beer." said Umbridge with a sick smile on her face.

"Lady you must think we are idiots." said Jack as he crossed his arms "We wouldn't take anything from you."

"And why not?" asked Umbridge

"There is an old saying Know your enemy." said Jack "I would bet everything I have you have put some truth serum in anything we take from you. You are trying to find out information."

"Do you believe me to be your enemy?" asked Umbridge

"No." said Jack as Umbridge smiled "I know you are so cut to the chase."

"Very well Mr. O'Neill we will cut to the chase." stated Umbridge "It seems I can't find your file."

"Could it be because you can't get into Dumbledore's office?" asked Jack "Because if you could get in there we would be sitting there right now."

"The seating arrangement doesn't matter." said Umbridge as her face began red with rage.

"But it does because like all tyrants you want to put on a show." said Jack "And the history of tyrants is never good for them."

"Are you calling me a Tyrant?" asked Umbridge

"Yes." said Jack

"Twenty five points from Gryffindor." Snapped Umbridge "Now you will tell me what I want to know…why did Dumbledore bring you to this school?"

"To build a bridge of friendship between American Wizard Schools and Hogwarts." answered Jack

"What is the real reason?" snapped Umbridge "There has to be a reason why you are friends with Potter and why you are so against my improvements to the school."

"Lady what you call improvements I see as the beginning of another 3rd Reich." Said Jack as Umbridge looked at him confused. "You need to learn more muggle history. "

"That is it pack your bags this instant you are heading back to America." said Umbridge

"I don't think so." Stated Jack "How do you think your boss would react if you sent me home and everything you did here gets reported in the American Newspapers. It would cause a huge international instant. Maybe an investigation by the International Wizardering council….how would your bose like that?"

"Are you threatening me?" asked Umbridge

"Yes, because Professor Umbridge you don't know who I know, you don't know why I was picked to come, who I know in America and their positions of power." said Jack with a smile as Umbridge looked at him stone face with just a hint of fear "However I will give you a hint, I know the President of the United States personally."

Umbridge's eyes widened at that little fact. "So Umbridge do you think you guns are big enough to go after me?" asked Jack. "So that leaves us with just one question do you fell luckily Umbridge…well do you?"

"Fine, you may stay." growled Umbridge "Now Potter where is Albus Dumbledore?"

"No idea." Answered Harry

"What of the criminal Sirius Black?" asked Umbridge

"No idea." repeated Harry

"Fine back to lunch with you two." snapped Umbridge as the two of them walked out of the room.

"Could you really report Umbridge?" asked Harry

"Probably not, however she doesn't know that." answered Jack "And like all Tyrants she wants to stay in power more than anything else, so I used it against her."

"She really went after you." Said Harry

"That is the point get her after me, not you." answered Jack as a load boom filled the air.

"What the?" asked Harry as Umbridge's door spun open as she ran down the stairs toward the source. What greeted her was huge amounts of fireworks that filled the air with noise.

"Impressed?" asked Fred as he and George smiled as Umbridge tried desperately to make it disappear however every spell she tried only made the fireworks multiple and spread even wider.

"Nice." said Jack

"I hope she tries a vanishing charm next, the will multiply by 10." Said George "And they will get loader and faster."

"This is really going to mess up all the classes within the castle." Said Harry

"I don't think the teacher's will mind." Said Fred as he looked at the teachers standing by watching as Umbridge struggled to make a single on disappear.

"In fact I think they enjoy our work." said George as Professor Flitwich smile broadly as he watched Fred and George's handy work.

The entire day was filled with different Professors canceling class the moment something went wrong and calling on Umbridge to solve the problem. On top of that the Professors where looking for any reason to give Gryffindor points. When Neville passed a water bucket to Professor Sprout she award him and Gryffindor twenty points. For the entire week different Professors where trying to find different ways to drive Umbridge up the wall. One time when fireworks went off in Flitwich's class he waited until Umbridge showed up to ask if he can get rid of it.

That Friday night the entire Gryffindor common room was celebrating Fred and George, everyone seemed to have forgot about homework. Maybe it because it was Friday or the fact that Easter break started next Wednesday but everyone was celebrating.

"Looks like people really like what Fred and George are doing." said Jack as he and Hermione sat by the portrait hole.

"I may hate their methods most of time but I can't deny it that they are good." Said Hermione as the crowed got bigger as first years returned from an evening of Astronomy.

"Jack you want to go for a walk?" asked Hermione as Jack's heart stopped for a moment.

"Alright." said Jack as he and Hermione walked out the door and into the castle. For a moment the two of them just walked though the staircases of Hogwarts until the left the castle and entered the common ground. The sun hadn't totally set yet as it's last rays of lights poked it's way though the mountains. The full moon was already up as well as the stars. It didn't seam like either of them had a plan but soon the two of them found themselves walking down the foot path that lead around the lake.

"So the Owls are coming up soon." said Jack

"Ya." said Hermione

"Are you worried?" asked Jack

"Jack I don't really want to talk about school that much." answered Hermione as the two of them kept walking around the lake in the moon light. Finally when they were at the fare point away from the castle, the two of them stopped to look back. The sun light had disappeared replaced by moon and star light. The entire castle glowed from the thousands of fires that filled it's windows which reflected off the lake.

"This is the spot where I first saw Hogwarts." said Hermione "I was 11 years old and I had no idea what was ahead of me."

"I had no idea what was ahead of me when I came to Hogwarts." said Jack as Hermione looked at him.

"You're lying." said Hermione as Jack raised an eyebrow

"No I am not." said Jack

"Yes, you are." stated Hermione "You crunch your nose slightly when you lie, so tell me the truth."

"Alright." said Jack "I did know, Dumbledore and the American Wizardering government gave me files about you all to read."

"So you knew about us from a book?" asked Hermione

"Just basic information." said Jack "What Harry did at School and how you and Ron helped him."

"So Dumbledore wanted you to be with Harry?" asked Hermione "It is strange that of all the American Wizards who could have come to our school, one with combat training shows up."

"I was picked to help guard Harry." Said Jack "However I am still your friend."

"How can we believe you?" asked Hermione

"Because I am not lying Hermione, I am yours, Harry and Ron friend." said Jack "This is more than some guarding mission; your fight has become mine."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Hermione as she turned her back to Jack.

"Because you know how Ron and Harry would react to that little bit of news." said Jack "That is why you are talking to me like this."

"That is one of the reasons." said Hermione

"Hermione, I am sorry that I betrayed your trust by not telling you everything." Said Jack as he placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder "However what I hid from you or everyone else is not always by choice."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hermione

"That some secrets for the moment I can't tell you, maybe someday soon I can tell you but not now." said Jack

"You are not Gay are you?" asked Hermione as Jack's eyes widened.

"No." said Jack as Hermione placed her hand on Jack's hand.

"Good." said Hermione with a smile.

The following Monday while Harry was busy with Snape's Occlumency class, Ron was out at Quidditch Practice and Hermione was in the library. This left Jack time to read reports coming out of the SGC on his bed. Anyone who walked into the bed room would know instantly that this was his bed because the American Flag Hammond had gotten him now hung above the headboard.

"_Alright the Replicators are back? If only we could get rid of those little buggers." _Thought Jack as suddenly Harry came storming up the staircase.

"Something wrong?" asked Jack

"No…Snape says I can practice on my own." Snapped Harry

"If Snape said that then I am the King of England." Said Jack as Harry glared at him. "Because just this morning when I woke up you where talking about the Department of Mysteries."

"Fine, I saw into Snape's mind and he didn't like it so he kicked me out." Snapped Harry

"So what are you going to do?" asked Jack "You need to learn this stuff."

"I will do it myself." snapped Harry "And don't you dare tell Ron or Hermione."

"I won't." said Jack as he stood up to leave "However this is something you should tell them."

"And you should have told us what you told Hermione out at the Lake." Said Harry

"Invisibility cloak?" asked Jack

"Yes, and just because you where sent by Dumbledore mean nothing to me, Ron or Hermione." said Harry "You have proven yourself to be our friend, now be a friend and keep this secret."

"Alright." said Jack as he walked down the staircase.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little scene I had between Hermione and Jack. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 The Hidden World**

Jack let out a loud yawn as he sat in his normal spot at the Gryffindor table, all around him people where looking at the different pamphlets that showed the different jobs that they could maybe have once they left School.

"You are yawning at lunch?"asked Hermione

"Didn't get much sleep." answered Jack

"I need to talk with Sirius." said Harry

"Well with Umbridge watching all the way out the only way to get a message out is by using Jack's way and he can only get a message to the American Government and not to Sirius." said Hermione

"So when is your career Advice?" asked Ron

"Tomorrow morning." answered Hermione

"During Divination." added Harry

"Don't know…they only had awaiting information by my name." said Jack as suddenly the doors to the great hall opened, everyone's eyes turned toward the door up as the sound of footsteps filled the hall. Slowly Umbridge stood up as she looked at the new comer. Instantly Jack smiled as he saw who was standing there. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a black shirt and black leather Jacket, his brown hair stooped above his blue eyes. Like always he had on his glasses.

"Space Monkey." whispered Jack

"Ah you must be Professor Daniel Jackson." Said Umbridge

"That is Doctor Daniel Jackson." answered Daniel "The American Wizardering Government sent me to talk to Jack about his future career."

"I see." said Umbridge "I expected you last night."

"Sorry it took longer for me to get here than planned." said Daniel "It is kind of hard for a squib to get to this place from across the ocean."

"They let a Squib teach in America?" asked Umbridge with a small laugh

"Whomever walks into this castle will be under the protection of Merlin and his four students Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin , Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff." said Daniel as Umbridge looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Umbridge

"The saying that is inscribed in the seal of your school?" answered Daniel

"That is inscribed in the most ancient of all magical writing. I don't even teach them that until the last year of Ancient Ruins." said Professor Dathsheda Babbling

"I am the teacher of translations and languages." said Daniel "I can speak up to twenty eightdifferent Languages."

"I see." said Umbridge

"Now, I would like to carry out what we talked about in my message." said Daniel

"Alright then." said Umbridge as Daniel nodded his head as he headed toward Jack location.

"Jack how have you been?" asked Daniel as he held out his hand which Jack quickly took it.

"I have been good." said Jack "I have a free period, let's go for a walk."

"Alright." said Daniel as the two of them left the great hall behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here Daniel?" asked Jack the moment they walked out of ear shot of the Great Hall.

"With Dumbledore gone even with your reports the American Wizard Government got worried." said Daniel as the two of them walked out into the common ground.

"A message would have been nice." said Jack

"Well originally it was going to be Teal'c I just got sent back to the physicals plane." said Daniel

"Ya, you had to become ascended again didn't you?" asked Jack as the two of them stopped at a small bench.

"It is the only way I could live." answered Daniel

"So did you beam into the castle?" asked Jack

"No, whatever they do to stop apparition inside this castle blocks use getting a beaming lock." explained Daniel "Carter thinks with a locater beacon it can be done but we are not totally sure."

"Alright." said Jack

"What are things like here?" asked Daniel

"Well apart from the occasional torture session it is good." said Jack

"Torture?" asked Daniel as Jack raised his hand to show the red marks on his hand.

"I am the lucky one, Harry's skin has it edged in." explained Jack "Umbridge makes students write sayings with their own blood and after a while they leave marks on your hand."

"What...?" asked Daniel

"It could be worst." said Jack "Because she is afraid of international incident she doesn't punish me as much."

"And it is also nothing compared to what you have been through." said Daniel

"Ya, but she is doing this to kids as young as 11." said Jack

"I see." said Daniel "I should tell you Jack got offered a promotion to head of Home World Command."

"Well it is his choice." said Jack as the sound of feet filled the grounds as a large group of kids entered the common ground as they headed to class.

"I have to admit I would love to go here." said Daniel

"No, you just want into their Library Space monkey." correct Jack

"Maybe I do." said Daniel "I have had a little time to go over what the American Wizard's handed over and it is amazing how a secret world could happen within our own."

"I have been in it for a few months and it is amazing what they can do." said Jack "I just wonder how Dumbledore found out about me in the first place. It isn't like the Stargate Program is public."

"Well turns out Walter's sister is married to the top advisor Magical President of the United States." explained Daniel

"Walter is a wizard?" asked Jack

"No, his sister is a witch like your friend Hermione." explained Daniel

"A witch born to muggle parents." said Jack as the pieces began to fall into place "So that is how they found out about me."

"Yes and no, see the Wizardering president knew of the Stargate and the president ordered Walter to keep him up to date." added Daniel

"What a strange web we weave." said Jack

"Well we have been looking into what makes a witch or wizard different then a normal person and Carter thinks she is on to something." said Daniel as Jack looked at him "However she hasn't told me."

"I see." said Daniel as he noticed three people coming out of the castle. "However judging from the fact that their oldest Wizardering Launage is actually the writing of the Acients and they have symols for the stars which are the same symbols off the Stargate."

"I figured that since Hermione told me about the symbol." Said Jack

"At least here you have friends unlike your normal high school." Said Daniel as Jack smiled.

"Well I am the guy who attacked the most hated Proffessor on my first day of class." Said Jack "I should have snapped her neck."

"You couldn't have done that and remained undercover." Said Daniel as the same three people Jack had been sitting with at the table. "I also noticed you have your new team."

"They are my friends Space Monkey." said Jack

"And we didn't become friends while being on the same team?" asked Daniel

"Ya, we did." said Jack "However it is different with them, they are my friends not ones I share with my older self."

"Jack, you and older Jack are two separate people now and that is a good thing." said Daniel as Hermione pointed toward where they were at.

"Here they come." Said Jack "Did my older self get my message?"

"Yes and he is working on it." stated Daniel as Hermione, Ron and Harry arrived.

"Hello you must be Jack's friends." said Daniel as he stood up.

"Hermione Granger." said Hermione as she took Daniel's hand.

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley." said Ron "So we have another yank here?"

"Only for a day." said Daniel "I came to talk to give Jack career advice and to see how the school works in person."

"Well welcome to Hogwarts." said Hermione "It's a great school."

"Well until Umbridge came." said Harry

"Yes, she doesn't seem like the nicest person in the world." said Daniel "In her letters she kept trying to find out more information about you Jack."

"More like the meanest person in the world." said Ron as Malfoy walked up to the group.

"What do you want Malfoy?" snapped Harry

"Watch it Potter or you will lose even more points." said Malfoy "I Have come to deliver a message to the two Americans, the Headmaster and your head of house will have their career meeting now in the Headmaster's office."

"Well be better get moving." said Daniel as the two of them followed Malfoy up to the Umbridge's office. What they found was Umbridge sitting at her desk with McGonagall sitting beside her. Even though McGonagall was taller than Umbridge she sat lower in the chair meaning that Umbridge had raised her chair so she would be the tallest.

"I am so sorry for the short notice Dr. Jackson but I felt you would rather get this out of the way." said Umbridge as she sipped her tea. Slowly Daniel walked around the side and took his seat on the other side of Umbridge.

"So Mr. O'Neill what do you see yourself doing when you are older?" asked McGonagall

"An officer." said Jack as Umbridge raised an eyebrow

"You mean an Auror?" asked Umbridge

'No, Jack is a member of the ROTC in our school he is the career path to becoming an officer in one of the branches of the United States Military." explained Daniel

"So the Magical government of America has an armed branch now?" asked Umbridge

"No, I am talking about the Muggle Military." said Jack

"Well, that would be a great lost to the Magical community." said McGonagall "You have high marks in all but herbology. Professor Sinistra says your Astronomy skills are well beyond her NEWT level students."

"Dr. Jackson what do you have to say?" asked Umbridge

"Well your skills are very good, your translating skills lack but your defense classes give you high marks." said Daniel

"How would you explain why his scores are so low in my defense class?" asked Umbridge

"Maybe is because all you do is have us read from a book." said Jack as Umbridge glared at him.

"He is right, Jack is an active person and doesn't really like sitting for a long time." said Daniel "A trait he shares with his father."

"His father and who may that be?" asked Umbridge

"Brigadier General Jack O'Neill of the United States Air force." stated Daniel

"So a muggle?" asked Umbridge

"I don't see why that would matter." said McGonagall "Jack if you should choose to return next year."

"What do you mean choose to return, he isn't coming back." said Umbridge "If it was up to me he wouldn't be here now."

"Good thing it isn't." said Daniel as Umbridge looked at him.

"Your student is rude with has no respect for Authority." snapped Umbridge

"Mr. O'Neill has been nothing but a good student." said McGonagall "True he can be a little condescending with his jokes but show me a boy his age who isn't."

"He runs with Potter, Weasley and Granger." snapped Umbridge

"Why is who he is friends with matters?" asked Daniel "My friends are quit diverse including Jack's father, from everything Jack has told me and my brief time with them they seem like very good kids."

"So Mr. O'Neill has been sending messages out….strange since he doesn't use Owls." said Umbridge

"That isn't your concern." said Daniel

"O'Neill I believe we are done here." said McGonagall

"With your permission Headmaster I would like to have more time to talk with Jack alone?" asked Daniel

"What classes do you have the rest of the Day Mr. O'Neill?" asked McGonagall

"Divination and Potions." answered Jack

"Go ahead McGonagall will inform the teachers that you will not be in there." said Umbridge "Now get out of my sight."

With that Daniel and Jack left the room. Jack slowly lead Daniel up to the near the top of the north tower where no one would bug them.

"Your right that Umbridge is not someone to cross." said Daniel

"Well we have crossed worst people haven't we?" asked Jack

"In a way." said Daniel

"I may not be the real O'Neill but I remember everything he did." said Jack

"Jack you are a real person." said Daniel

"Some days I wonder what I am." said Jack as he looked out over the ground he could just see Hermione though the window sitting in a classroom a few floors down.

"You are a 16 year old kid." said Daniel "Who just happens to have combat experience."

"How can you be sure of my age?" asked Jack "Am I really young or am I old?"

"You like someone don't you Jack." said Daniel "That is why you are worried about your age, worried she will freak out."

"It's not that Daniel." lied Jack

"I think it is." said Daniel "Thor said your age matched you to the day. You are 16 year old kid, so that is what you are."

"I remember everything, my training, the first time I you know…" said Jack

"In reality Jack you never even kissed a girl that was your older self." said Daniel as he lowered his head a bit.

"There is something you're not telling me." stated Jack as he glared at his friend.

"I noticed something on the General's desk." said Daniel

"What is it?" asked Jack

"I think it would be better if Jack told you." said Daniel before Jack could try to force the information out of him a huge explosion shock the entire castle.

"What the?" asked Jack as the two of them ran down the staircase toward the source. They reached one of the halls to see a huge swamp covering the ground with dancing dragon fireworks filling the air. Standing in the center of the students was Fred and George Weasley.

"So you think this is funny don't you?" demanded Umbridge as she pushed her way through the crowed to come face to face with the Weasley brothers.

"It is." said George

"Well you are about to feel what happens to troublemakers in my school." said Umbridge as Flinch showed up carrying a large whip.

"I think not, George I believe our higher education is over don't you?" asked Fred

"I agree." said George

"Accio Brooms." yelled them both as another load boom filled the air as two brooms came swooping out of Umbridge's office before returning to their owners.

"Stop!" yelled Umbridge as she raised her wand only to have another one of Weasley fire work dragons go off at her feet.

"So long Umbridge and to everyone you can find us at Diagon Alley free stuff for anyone who helps drive Umbitch out of the Castle." said Fred as he shot into the air.

"Give her hell Peeves." stated George as the Poltergeist who never listened to students bow down to Fred and George before charging away to cause untold trouble.

"Well that was certainly interesting." said Daniel

"You don't know the half of it." said Jack

**I decided to update early, I hope you liked the little thing I did with Daniel here and his talk with Jack. Now until next time, please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 OWLS**

The weeks before the large series of test known as OWLS passed with a strong number of pranks pulled by so many different people that Umbridge was having trouble keeping up. Without Fred and George everyone and anyone was trying to take the title prankster in Chief. Even the Professors had gotten into the act by helping Peeves figure out how to pull great and great pranks. The only real big news was the fact that Hagrid had revealed to Jack, Harry and Hermione that he had brought his half brother to Hogwarts and had hid the sixteen foot tall giant brother in the forbidden forest. The reason why Ron wasn't there was because he had somehow stopped all the Quaffles from getting in the last Quidditch match of the year, somehow winning them the Quidditch house cup. For weeks the entire class was busy study like mad.

"What is our first exam?" asked Ron with a yawn

"Charms tomorrow morning." answered Harry as he reread his book.

Meanwhile Jack was sitting in his chair with his feet up simply reading about the huge message they had gotten from the Atlantis Expedition when they opened the wormhole for a brief second. During that time huge amounts of the Ancient database was transferred along with reports of Life sucking Aliens called Wraith.

"Why are you not freaking out?" asked Hermione as she looked at Jack

"I found that it is better not to worry about things outside my control." said Jack "I am rereading my notes other than that there isn't much I have to do."

"Ya, he just have to think of the spell and it happens." said Ron as he rolled his eyes before going back to study.

The morning of the exam everyone in the 5th year was freaking out practicing spells under their breaths or in the case of Hermione looking as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Jack laughed a bit to himself as he drank his coffee. Just as he suspected the test where not as bad as he thought they were going to be, maybe it because he didn't have to master the wand movements but the written part was easily. The following day was Transfiguration, followed by Herbology.

Finally it came the day of Defense against the dark arts. After the normal written part of the exam, Jack sat in one of the side room waiting to be called in for his practical part of his exam however before his name was supposed to call Umbridge walked into the room.

"What do you want Umbridge?" asked Jack

"That is Headmaster Umbridge to you." corrected Umbridge

"Alright what do you want?" asked Jack

"Your practical exam is to be given by a special examiner from America; he is waiting for you in the court yard." explained Umbridge as Jack raised an eyebrow but followed what he was told and headed toward the large court yard in the front of the school. What he found was multiple students standing outside a large stone circle with the inside being made out of sand. Sitting there waiting for him sat a large man dressed in black pants and a black sleeveless shirt allowing people clear view of his muscles. His black hair was cut short however the strange thing was the golden symbol on his forehead.

"So you are instructor Teal'c?" asked Jack as he tossed his book bag aside before entering the circle.

"Indeed O'Neill, Daniel Jackson believed you needed a stress reliever." said Teal'c as he sat cross legged in front of O'Neill, however even sitting down he was up to Jack's waste line.

"I am thinking we are going to have a little battle here." said Jack

"You are correct O'Neill." stated Teal'c "Now prepare yourself."

"I will." Said Jack as he raised his wand instantly the training staff weapon that Teal'c had given him for Christmas shot into Jack's hand from the it's place beside Jack's bed. Jack took off his jacket and his shirt showing his black sleeveless undershirt not unlike Teal'c.

"I am ready when you are Teal'c." said Jack with a smile as people just stood along the edges of the circle arena wondering what was going on.

"Very well O'Neill." Said Teal'c as he picked up some sand and rubbed it in his hands before picking up his staff.

"I just have to ask…what is with the hair?" asked Jack with a grin as he got into a stance.

Meanwhile back in the great Hall Hermione walked out having just finished her practical test.

"I should have focused more on the shield charm, it was too weak." Said Hermione to herself as a large group of people rushed passed her toward the common ground followed quickly by Professor McGonagall.

"What is going on?" asked Hermione as she saw Ginny rush past her.

"Jack is fighting some guy in the court yard." stated Ginny as Hermione dropped her books before rushing toward the court yard. What she found was a massive number of students gathered around in a circle as the sound of wood hitting would fill the air. Quickly Hermione pushed her way to the front to see Jack holding the same stick he was given at Christmas however instead of it by his bed it was in his hand. However that wasn't all a huge man with ripped muscles was attacking him with his own matching stick.

"You have gotten better O'Neill." said the man as he hit Jack hard in the mouth sending a small amount of blood to the sand however Jack remained on his feet.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Hermione

"About fifteen minutes now." answered a first year as Hermione pulled her wand only to get waved off by Jack.

"It's alright Hermione." said Jack

"What is going on here!" yelled McGonagall as she finally reached the front to see Jack with blood running down his nose and with several cuts on his hands.

"Just a little exam." explained Jack as he spun the wooden staff in his hand before attacking the large man.

"What kind of exam?" asked McGonagall

"The test of Lok'nel." answered Teal'c as he blocked Jack's attack before hitting him hard into the sand. Jack quickly recovered before hitting the back of Teal'c Leg causing him to fall. However Teal'c spun in the sand before jumping back to his feet.

"Does all American Wizard's learn this?" asked McGonagall as jack hit Teal'c in the chest only to be knocked down.

"No, it is something special I taught O'Neill." stated Teal'c as Jack got back onto his feet before dropping his staff and began to punch Teal'c however Teal'c blocked each punch before getting hit hard in the stomach by Teal'c own punch sending him falling backward into the sand with Teal'c standing over him. Teal'c quickly drew out a golden knife before pressing it against Jack's neck.

"Shel Kek nem ron." said Jack as he glared at Teal'c

"What did Jack say?" asked Ginny

"I die free_." _ answered Hermione as she remembered those words from her ancient translation class, they where the legendary tongue of the warrior class of the ancient Gods.

"Tak Mal airik Tiak" answered the man before stabbing the sand with the knife.

"You will not be forgotten." said Hermione as the man smiled before extending his hand, which Jack took grabbing it at the wrist.

"Tek'ma'te O'Neill." said the larger man

"Greatings O'Neill." said Hermione

"Tek'ma'te Teal'c." answered Jack as he rubbed some of his blood from his face.

"You have gotten much better O'Neill." said Teal'c "you actually managed to hit me."

"Well you did teach me." said Jack with a blood filled smile.

"Indeed." said Teal'c

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" asked McGonagall

"I am the personal defense teacher at O'Neill's school and I am testing him on non magical defense." replied Teal'c

"So you beat him to the point of death?" asked McGonagall

"No this was a friendly fight." answered Jack as everyone's eyes widened "If he wanted to kill me he would have been over much faster."

"Indeed." said Teal'c as he picked up his Jaffa training staff before looking at O'Neill. "Was Daniel Jackson correct?"

"Yes, this helped Teal'c." said Jack

"Then my work here is done, and I must return to America." said Teal'c as he turned to leave however he stopped for a moment "Also the items you requested has been approved."

"That is great news Teal'c." said Jack "I will see you later say allow to the old man and Bra'tac."

"I will, Goodbye O'Neill." said Teal'c as the crowed separated before him as he walked out of Hogwarts.

"Well that was fun." said Jack with a smile as he picked up his own staff.

"Mr. O'Neill head up to Madam Pomfrey and get those cuts healed." ordered McGonagall as Jack picked up his book bag and his wooden staff before walking up toward Hermione.

"So how do I look?" asked Jack

"Like someone who came out on the losing edge of a fight." said Hermione with distain in her voice before it softened "you want some help?"

"Just a little I think Teal'c cracked a rip….or two." said Jack as Hermione took Jack's book bag before leading him though the crowed. As they walked though the crowed people slapped him across the back as they cried how amazing that was. Soon they left the crowed of people behind them.

"What kind of test was that?" asked Hermione

"A Teal'c style test." said Jack as he walked up the stairs with Hermione helping in with each step.

"Seams kind of brutish." said Hermione as she gave Jack her shoulder as they walked into the Hospital wing.

"Teal'c is a very deep person when you get to know him." said Jack as Madam Pomfrey rushed to him.

"What happened to you?" asked the nurse

"An exam." explained Jack as she lead Jack to one of the beds.

"What sort of exams cause these kind of burses?" asked Madam Pomfrey

"That is hard to explain." said Jack

"Well it is just some cuts, a dislocated shoulder and two creaked ribs you should be fine in an hour or two." said Pomfrey

Later that night Jack sat in his chair holding his side.

"I hope that hurts." stated Hermione as she studied for her Friday exam, thanks to the plan Harry, Ron and Jack didn't have an exam that day but it didn't stop them from studying for their next exam Potions. "What were you thinking?"

"I think it was fun." said Jack with a smile.

"The whole school is talking about it." Said Harry

"I am just upset that I missed it." said Ron "Watching Jack getting beat up would be priceless."

"You should have seen the size of this man, I think he could have taken on Hagrid and won." said Ginny

"He could." said Jack as he remembered how many people he himself had seen killed by a staff blow by Teal'c "He was going easy on me."

"Still stick fighting isn't going to help you in the wizard or muggle world so why do it?" asked Hermione

"It get rid of stress." answered Jack as Hermione raised an eyebrow "Harry how do you feel after you win a Quidditch match."

"Relaxed because I have done good." answered Harry

"You got your ass handed to you though, how could you have done good?" asked Ginny

"First time Teal'c beat me in a minute flat this time I last twenty minutes a new best." answered Jack "I have seen grown man fall in less time to Teal'c attack."

"So maybe in fifty years you can actually win." said Ron with a laugh

"_In fifty years Teal'c will still be around and just as strong as ever." _thought Jack as he put another cooling spell on his healed ribs.

After a week of exams the second to last exam was happening, Astronomy. Since it was impossible to take the exam during the day it happened at night. All during the day Hermione had borrowed Jack's gift from Thor to study the positions of different moons and plants. Finally at 11 the exam began and the task was so simple for someone who had spent years watching the stars that Jack almost laughed. Map out the location of the planets, moons and key stars on a map.

"Done." said Jack as the examiner eyes widened as they looked at Jack

"Already?" asked the Examiner

"Mr. O'Neill is a very advanced Student." explained the Professor as Jack packed his stuff away and left everyone else behind as he started back toward the common room. However as he walked down the darkened hallway a loud bang filled the air. Going off instinct Jack dropped down to almost a knee as his eyes scanned the darkened area but found no one.

"GET HIM!" yelled a voice from the grounds as Jack looked out the window to see over a dozen people firing spells into Hagrid's house. Jack quickly ducked into a nearby upper story classroom locking the door behind him. He quickly opened the window looking out over the grounds and at the same moment he pulled out his silenced M40 sniper rifle and began looking out over the grounds. What he saw was Umbridge and a group of what had to be Ministry thugs trying to stun Hagrid. Jack slowed his breath as he put his hand on the trigger before pulling the trigger. The shot rang out as the bullet flew down the barrel 2,550 ft per seconds. The bullet hit its target before they even heard the shot as a ministry wizard went down with a shot though the knee cap.

Up in the astronomy tower everyone jumped as they heard the shot, however thanks to the silencer it sounded like thud no different than someone dropping a book off a desk.

"What is that?" asked Ron

"I don't know." said Hermione as another thug rang though the air, followed by a scream as another wizard went down.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" yelled Umbridge from the common ground as another Ministry wizard went down with a flesh wound to his wand arm.

"How dare you!" yelled McGonagall as she stormed onto the grounds. "Stop what you are doing!"

However McGonagall didn't say another thing as four stunning spells hit her sending her flying backwards onto the grass.

"You….." said Jack as he moved up his speed and began to fire faster, this lead to a few misses but more than a few hits. While Jack didn't go for the kill he went for what wound hurt but what any muggle doctor could heal. Wounds that would disable not kill, arm and leg shots mostly. For a second Hagrid stood there stunned wondering who was helping him.

"Move Hagrid." whispered Jack as he fired again missing Umbridge's leg by inches.

With Jack covering him Hagrid carrying a stunned Fang ran to the main gate as he left Hogwarts. Once he was gone Jack placed his cross hairs over Umbridge's head and rested his finger on the trigger and dry fired the gun.

"I wish I could just end you now." said Jack as he put his gun away before picking up all the spent shells before heading back to the common room. He arrived just in time to see Ginny running down the staircase in her sleeping cloths to the empty common room.

"Jack what is going on?" asked Ginny

"I think Umbridge tried to imprison Hagrid and failed." explained Jack

"Where is everyone else?" asked Ginny as the common room door burst opened as every ran into the room.

"Did you see what happened?" asked Hermione as she looked at Jack.

"Wasn't he with you?" asked Ginny

"No I got done early, when I heard those bangs I stopped and watched that is why you caught up with me." said Jack

"I hope Hagrid is ok." Said Hermione

"What was those popping sounds?" asked Ron

"I didn't hear anything." Lied Jack

"Neither did I." said Ginny "Are you sure it wasn't spells."

"No, because several of the Ministry wizards where being carried in." said Ron "And they where bleeding."

"This is just weird." said Jack

"I hate to say this but we really need some rest, the History of Magic exam is tomorrow afternoon." Said Hermione as the four of them looked down before heading to bed. That night Jack sent a copy of an action report to the SCG and the American Wizardering Government, he had a message waiting for from the American Government. Jack smiled as he read that Umbridge called up the Hagrid using magic with his broken wand which is hidden inside his umbrella. The American Wizardering government wasn't happy but they understood.

"I hate History of Magic." said Harry as he sat beside Jack in the great hall as the History of Magic OWL test.

"I am not a fan of it but it is ok." said Jack as his own test was handled out, to his surprise it had a huge American Flag on it and simply read. History of Magic in America, when Jack opened the book and started reading the question it was more American Muggle History then Magical History.

"Thank you God." whispered Jack as he started writing his answers. A little over half way through the exam Harry's head started to fall forward before snapping back up.

"_Someone needs more sleep." _thought jack as suddenly Harry fell to the floor before letting out a scream. Instantly everyone was looking at him as the different test examiners rushed to get him out of the room. The instructor carried Harry out only to come back a minute later and explain it was just lack of sleep caused by studying combined with stress.

"_Alright something is up." _Thought Jack as he rushed to finish his test, it seemed like Ron and Hermione had the same idea as they finished their exam around the same time before rushing out to find Harry.

"What happened with him?" asked Ron as he looked at Jack.

"Just fell forward before the scream." explained Jack

"I don't buy that it is stress." said Ron

"Me neither." Said Hermione as Jack nodded his head as they walked toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry." yelled Hermione as she spotted him though a crowd of people on the staircase.

"What the hell happened back there?" asked Jack as Harry joined the group.

"It's Voldemort, he has Sirius in the Department of Mysteries." stated Harry as all three of their eyes widened.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fight I had between Jack and Teal'c and what Jack did to help Hagrid escape from Umbridge. Now until next time please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Meet Your enemy**

"What?" asked Hermione "How could you know that?"

"I just do." Snapped Harry "We have to go save him."

"How do you expect us to get to the department of Mysteries?" asked Ron

"Better yet how could Voldemort get into the head of the wizarding Government here without being found out?" asked Jack "It's not like he could walk through the front door."

"It's five ok, the Ministry is full of workers." Said Ron

"Beside how could Voldemort get a hold of Sirius he is in the safety of his house." added Jack

"Maybe he went for a walk, he wanted out of that place more than anything else." stated Harry "And Sirius brother was a Death Eater maybe Voldemort knows where it is."

"That is highly unlikely." said Hermione

"I have to save him." stated Harry

"This could all be a trap." said Jack as he crossed his arms.

"I don't care, I am going to go save him." said Harry

"At least check first." said Hermione as Harry looked at her for a moment.

"How do you plan I do that?" asked Harry

"He is right all the ways out of Hogwarts is monitored by Umbridge." said Ron as the door behind them opened up as Ginny and Luna walked out of the classroom.

"We heard Harry's voice." explained Ginny "What are you four talking about?"

"None of your business." snapped Harry

"You don't have to take that tone with me." Stated Ginny coldly as the two of them glared at each other "We only want to help."

"Well you can't." said Harry

"They can help." Stated Jack as Harry looked at him "You said you contacted Sirius when Fred and George did their escape by using Umbridge's own fireplace to talk to him, we just need to get Umbridge out of there."

"The four of us can do that." Said Harry as he mentally hit himself for not thinking of that himself.

"We need to hid this not only from Umbridge but everyone else." Said Jack

"Look outs." said Ginny "We will be look outs."

"I will tell her Peeves is mashing up the Transfiguration department." said Ron "It's a long way away from her office and will buy you time."

"Luna and I will stop students from entering the hallway." said Ginny

"Tell them of your brother's gags went off." said Jack "Some kind of gas."

"I know of one my brothers were working on." said Ginny

"Jack and I will cover Harry when he talks to Sirius." said Hermione

"Sirius isn't there." said Harry

"Slip of the tongue Harry." said Hermione as the six of them prepared to carry out their plan. Once Ron had lead Umbridge away and Ginny and Luna had set up a perimeter the three of them entered Umbridge's office.

"Alright how did we get though the door so fast?" asked Jack as they entered the office to find all the china cats sleeping.

"Sirius gave me a knife that can open any lock." explained Harry as he put his head into the fire which turned color as he started speaking.

"Ok I don't care what anyone says that is a weird way to talk to someone." said Jack as he stood by the door as Hermione headed for Umbridge's desk. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out more about what the ministry may be planning." answered Hermione as Jack smiled as they waited for Harry to finish. The sound coming from outside caused Jack to lean against the door pressing his ear against the door to hear better. Jack had no time to react as the door itself melted away allow Umbridge, and Pansy Parkinson to enter wand drawn. Behind them was Malfoy, Crabbye, Goyle and two other members of the Inquisitorial Squad with their wands on Ron, Ginny, Luna and for some reason Neville.

"Crap." said Jack as he raised his hand as Umbridge pointed her wand at Jack before she pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"What is wrong Jack?" asked Hermione as she kept looking though Umbridge files.

"The wicked witch of the west is here." stated Jack as Hermione looked up to see Pansy wand in her face.

"Hello." said Pansy as Hermione's head lower as she stood up. "Give me your wand."

Slowly Hermione followed instructions as she too was disarmed.

"Hello Potter." said Umbridge with a sick smile as Harry's eyes widened as the fire died down.

"Allow me Potter." said Malfoy as he took Harry's wand and added it to the collection of wands from everyone loyal to Harry.

"Now Potter did you really think I didn't have an alarm system for the front door." said Umbridge as she forced Harry down to the chair. "Now who where you talking to?"

"That is none of your business." snapped Jack

"Shut up American." growled Umbridge

"Now tell me or I will have to force you too." said Umbridge

"I wasn't talking to anyone." lied Harry

"Fine we will have to do this the hard way." said Umbridge as she nodded as one of the Inquisitorial ran off. A few minutes later Pr. Snape walked through the door.

"You summoned me Headmaster." said Snape

"Yes, Snape I require more Veritaserum to make potter talk." explained Umbridge

"I am sorry Headmaster but you used up my stock of the truth potion." explained Snape

"Well how long will it take to make more?" asked Umbridge

"A full moon cycle." stated Snape as Umbridge eyes turned from friendly to pissed in a second. "I do have some poisons but the Potter boy will not last long."

"You are trying to stop me, you are on probation." Snapped Umbridge

"He's got Padfoot." yelled Potter to Snape "He has Padfoot in the place where it is hidden."

"Padfoot?" asked Umbridge as she looked at Snape

"I have no idea what he is talking about." said Snape as he walked out of the room.

"Fine, looks like I will take matters into my own hands then." said Umbridge as she pulled out her wand. "Just like I did when I sent the Dementors after you over the summer Potter."

"That was you?" asked Harry "Not Voldemort."

"What have I told you about lies Potter, the dark lord is no more." said Umbridge "The only threat to the Ministry is Dumbledore and his followers."

"The only threat I see is you." said jack

"Foolish American." said Umbridge as she looked at Jack "You Americans love Muggles and Half breeds too much. Well I will just have to teach you the old ways are better."

"I would like to see you try." said Jack

"Very well." said Umbridge as she raised her wand and pointed it at Jack. "Potter if you don't tell me what I want I will give Mr. O'Neill a lesson in the form of the Cruciatus Curse."

"No!" yelled Hermione

"What is it Granger?" asked Malfoy

"It is just that is an Illegal curse, you could go to Azkaban for doing that curse on another person." stated Hermione

"This is a case of Ministry security and is allowed by law." explained Umbridge

"Then do it to me." Snapped Harry as Jack stood defiant in front of Umbridge's wand.

"Please Potter, I know you well enough to know the way to get you to talk is through your friends." said Umbridge with a sick smile "Now tell me who where you contacting?"

"Don't tell her anything." stated Jack

"Very well…Cro." started Umbridge

"Stop!" yelled Hermione

"I will once you tell me." stated Umbridge

"Don't." said Jack

"I have too." said Hermione as everyone looked at her "We were trying to contact Dumbledore, in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Foolish girl, why would Dumbledore be in the Leaky Cauldron? He is wanted by the Ministry." stated Umbridge

"Well we have to get a hold of him because it is ready." stated Hermione

"What is ready?" asked Umbridge

"The Weapon." said Hermione "Dumbledore gave us orders to prepare the weapon for his take over."

"Really, show us." ordered Umbridge

"Ya, let's all go to the weapon, let the whole school see the weapon." said Hermione as Pansy pressed her wand on Hermione's neck.

"What are you getting to Mudblood?" asked Pansy

"That if we show you all where it is, then they will use it against her." said Hermione

"Good point." said Umbridge "Granger and Potter will show me the weapon. Meanwhile you all will guard the rest of them here."

"Headmaster maybe someone else should go with you." said Malfoy

"I can handle two wandless teenagers." said Umbridge as she forced Harry to his feet "If I do not return in an hour send a message to the Minister and teach the American a lesson."

"Yes, head master." said Malfoy before he pushed Jack into the same spot where Harry was sitting only a second before. "Now sit down American."

"Sorry Jack." Said Hermione as she, Harry and Umbridge walked out of the room.

"Up against the wall." ordered Pasy Parkinson as the rest of them where moved at Wand point against the far wall.

"I wish we could hurt them." said Pasy

"The Dark Lord will have fun with them when he returns." said Malfoy as he moved to sit in Umbridge's own chair. "You know once the Dark Lord takes over this country he may come after America."

"Lord Mold but would fail big time in America." Said Jack

"You dare make fun of him?" asked Pasy

"Ya." said Jack as Pasy pulled a knife and pressed it against Jack's cheek.

"I should cut apart your face, maybe then Girls will stop staying how cut you look." said Pasy as she stepped in Malfoy's line of sight. "What do you have to say to that American."

"I have only one thing to say to that is….Thank you" Said Jack with a smile.

"For what?" asked Pasy

"Allowing me to get this out." said Jack as a strange sound filled the air as Jack raised his ZAT from book bag. Pasy had no time to react as the ZAT blast hit her in the stomach sending her to the ground below. Malfoy tried to raise his wand only to get ZATED where he sat.

"Stupefy." Cried Goly as he sent a stunning spell at Jack. To his amazement Jack ducked under the spell before as he turned his ZAT on the other members of the squad who all went down in stunned.

"What is that?" asked Ron

"No time to explain." said Jack as he made his way for the door.

"Jack you need your wand." stated Ginny

"No I don't." said Jack as he bolted out the door.

"_Where are you Hermione?" _thought Jack as he ran down the hallway, suddenly he stopped in his tracks as he noticed Harry and Hermione walking toward the Forbidden Forest with Umbridge on their tail.

"Jack wait up." yelled Ron as he running up from behind him.

"Don't have time Ron." said Jack

"Your wand." said Ron as he offered Jack his wand.

"I don't need it." said Jack as he moved toward the window before jumping out the two story window.

"Jack!" yelled Ginny as she ran to the window to see Jack had hit the ground with a roll.

"I am fine; they are heading for the forest." yelled Jack back up as he took off in a dead sprint toward the woods.

"_Move O'Neill." _yelled Jack to himself as his he ran at full speed into the wood. Once inside the woods he pulled his P-90 before entering the deeper parts of the wood.

"Where is the weapon!" yelled Umbridge's voice from up ahead.

"It has to be deep in the woods so that no one would find it." Lied Hermione as Jack moved closer and closer until he saw the three of them standing around a large bunch of trees.

"_I don't have a shot." _ thought Jack as he moved as quietly as possible to the side.

"How much longer?" asked Umbridge

"Not long." Lied Hermione as suddenly an arrow landed beside them.

"You are not welcome here Human." said a large centaur as dozens of Centaurs came over a small rise their bows and arrows raised.

"I can go anywhere I want I am a member of the Ministry." snapped Umbridge as she raised her wand at the centaurs "And if you half breads come any closer you will feel the full rather of the Ministry."

The centaurs didn't wait for another word as they charged forward. Umbridge raised her wand and started strangling one of the centaurs but the others charged past their fallen member and grabbed Umbridge.

"Let me go, I am a member of the Ministry of Magic!" yelled Umbridge "Harry Tell them."

"Sorry but I must not tell lies." stated Harry as most of the heard carried Umbridge away screaming in fear.

"Now for you two." said a centaur as he raised his bow and arrow and pointed it at Harry. "You are not welcomed here either and must be punished."

"I would drop the arrow if I were you." said a voice from the darkness of the woods as the remaining centaurs .

"Who is there?" asked the centaur

"Someone who doesn't like having a weapon pointed at his friends." said the voice as a figure appeared from behind a tree. However he remained in the shadow of the tree above them. Slowly he moved down before the centaur.

"Jack?" asked Hermione as Jack moved into the dim light of the woods. There was something square in his hands but Hermione couldn't make out what it was.

"Yes." said Jack "Now listen I don't want to hurt you so why don't we go our separate ways."

"Like you could hurt us. You have no wand." laughed a young Centaur but the older ones didn't laugh.

"He is different." said the elder

"Yes, I am." said Jack as he turned the P-90 up into the air before firing few shots on automatic causing the centaurs and his friends to jump back before snapping the gun back toward the centaur. "This is something you are not used too and I have no problem ending your life if you don't pull back."

"Very well, but know this do never return to our forest." stated the centaur as the centaur ran off leaving the three teenagers alone.

"You have a gun?" asked Hermione

"Yes." said Jack

"Harry, Hermione!" yelled Ron as Luna, Neville, Ginny and himself joined the three of them.

"What is that?" asked Ginny as she looked at the P-90 in Jack's hand.

"It's a gun." said Jack as he looked at his friends.

"Listen I have been honest with you all, in fact at many points I have lied." said Jack as he looked at his friends "I wish I had the time to explain to you it all but we don't have that time Sirius is trapped in the Ministry being tortured by Voldemort. However know this I am your friend and when you find the truth I hope you remain mine."

"What could this secret be?" asked Ginny

"I will tell you all later, but for the moment trust me." said Jack

"How can we trust you when you haven't told us everything?" asked Luna

"If we had time I would tell you everything but we don't, a man's life is on the line." said Jack

"Jack's right, we need to save Sirius." said Harry "Now how do we get to the Ministry."

"I have an idea." said Luna as a Thestral cam walking through the woods.

"What is it?" asked Ron

"Thestrals." answered Jack

"They come when someone is in need." explained Luna as seven Thestrals came walking into the small clearing.

"We have our ride." Said Jack with a grin as Harry led the first Thestral up to Hermione who shivered when she put her hand on the Thestral's head.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't have Jack explain the truth to everyone right away for many reasons. Now until next time please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Into the Fire**

The ride was unlike anything Jack had ever experienced as the Thestral flew though the air at what had to be supersonic speeds as they left Hogwarts and returned to London just as the sun was going down. They landed right beside a large English red phone booth in Whitehall.

"I have been here before." said Jack as he looked around the area at the government buildings.

"When?" asked Hermione as Jack paused how could he explain that he went here in 1976 while he made a short trip to England from his base in West Germany.

"We don't have time." said Harry as the seven of them stepped into the phone booth went down into the ground.

"This is going to be bad." said Jack as he pulled out his P-90 before loading the gun as the Phone booth came to a stop in a large hallway full of different fireplaces.

"The Ministry of Magic welcomes you and hopes you have a good evening." Said an automated voice as Jack stepped out of the phone booth as he turned on the flashlight on his gun. The room was darkened but still everyone was able to be seen as the sound of water from the large fountain filled the air.

"Clear." said Jack as he lowered his gun a bit. "It's too quite."

"I agree with Jack something is wrong." Said Ron as he looked around the entrees hall it was abandon with no guards or welcoming staff.

"Move." ordered Harry as the seven of them moved toward the large golden lifts that covered an entire wall. A huge portrait of Fudge hung overhead.

"I don't think we should all go on the same elevator." stated Jack as he scanned the area watching every corner of the room for a sign of a threat.

"Why?" asked Ron

"Because if we go down in the same elevator and a Death Eater is waiting for us, we would all be trapped." said Jack

"Alright Ron, Ginny, Luna and myself will go down in the first lift the others will go down in the second." ordered Harry as he pressed two call buttons as two lifts came down as they both got in. The moment they got into the lift Jack opened his bag one more time to pull out his pistol which snapped onto his belt and his ZAT which he put into a holster on his leg.

"You used that thing to let us get away." said Neville as he looked at the strange devise. "What is it?"

"It's called a ZAT." Said Jack as he put his baseball hat on as he tossed his jacket into the bag, the last thing he put on was his Bullet proof vest with combat pouches full of bullets. "One shot stuns, two shots kills."

"Two stun spells don't kill." Said Hermione

"This is a special kind of weapon." Said Jack as he stood up as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened to find an empty hallway, it was very darkened. However with its black stone floors and ceilings every single source of light bounced off the walls giving it spooky look. At the end of the hall stood a large single door. Harry stormed out of the elevator making a straight line for the door at the end of the hall.

"Wait up Harry!" yelled Ginny as light glowed from each of their wands as the rest caught up to Harry as he opened the door to find a circle room filled with multiple doors.

"Here we go." said Jack as he walked in first his flashlight flooding the room with light. Everyone followed suit.

"Which door?" asked Neville as he closed the door behind the group. However the moment the door closed the entire room started spinning at an unheard of speed as the doors became a blur and everyone was forced into the center. Finally it stopped as everyone regained their footings.

"A little warning would be nice!" yelled Jack to no one as he offered a hand to Hermione who took it as she got back onto her feet.

"Which way Harry?" asked Ginny as Harry walked forward and opened the door right in front of him. They walked in to find a long line of desks nothing more, at the end of the hall was another large door.

"Well that is anticlimax." Said Jack as Neville went to closer the door. "Stop!"

"What?" asked Neville as Jack pulled out a small stick from his vest. Slowly pressed the stick against the wooden door before making a single yellow glowing mark on the door. He repeated the same thing on the other side of the door.

"So we can find our way out." explained Jack as they pushed past the empty desks toward the far door when they opened it they found another room filled with doors that looked like a perfect match to the one they had just came from.

"Not again." said Ron as Hermione made some marks on the door only to see the same mark Jack had made on the other door.

"They are the same Door." Said Hermione

"How is that possible I can see it over there." said Ginny as she pointed to the far end of the hallway.

"Magic." answered Jack as they closed the door as the room spun around again. Harry picked the next door to find a large room filled row after row of stone pillars with seven symbols on them.

"What are these things?" asked Ron as he touched the items as Jack's eyes widened as he looked at the items.

"_Stargate Addresses."_ thought Jack as he looked at the row after row of weapons that went straight up to the ceiling. _"How linked is the magical world with the Stargate?"_

"Take a look at this." said Ginny as Jack's head snapped toward the sound to see a large table in the center of the room. Jack felt like was going to pass out when he saw what was sitting out in the center of the table. There coming out of small holes in the table where not one, not two, or even three but five ZPMs.

"My God." thought Jack as he moved toward the ZPMs.

"What do you think it they are?" asked Ron as he looked at glowing crystals.

"ZPMs." said Jack

"ZPM?" asked Hermione as she looked at Jack "No, they are called Merlin's gift."

"How do you get that?" asked Ron

"Someone left their notes out." said Hermione as she pointed toward the parchment lying out on the table. "They have no idea what they do."

"Oh." Said Ron

"This doesn't matter we need to find Sirius." snapped Harry as he stormed off. Jack had little time to before he would be missed so he grabbed beam out markers from his bag and placed them on the five ZPMs.

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" yelled Harry's voice

"This is Colonel O'Neill I need a beam out on the markers." Said Jack into his radio

"What are you doing in London?" asked Sam's voice over the radio

"No time carter just do it and stay by the beam control I may need a beam out." said Jack as he walked out to rejoin the group as the five ZPM's disappeared in a flash of light.

"What where you doing?" asked Hermione

"Nothing important." lied Jack as they kept walking. The next room had a tank full with brains which swam like fish. The next room was a huge circle room with a ancient arch in the center of the room.

"This is creepy." said Jack as he moved toward the arch to see a misty like curtain that covered the arch.

"Why it is just an arch?" asked Ron

"Can't you hear the voices?" asked Harry

"What voices?" asked Hermione

"I hear them." answered Jack as he tried not to listen to the whisperer like voices he heard coming from the other side of the curtain.

"Me to." said Neville

"I hear them also." said Luna

"We need to get going." said Harry as they pushed through to the next room. Which was a large room filled with row after rows of glowing crystal balls.

"This is the room." Yelled harry "Sirius is in row 96."

"This smells of a trap." said Jack as the group moved though the rows.

"92….93….94…95…96." said Harry as he ran to the spot only to find nothing.

"Harry there is nothing here." said Ginny

"But I saw it, he has to be here." stated Harry again as he looked around.

"There is no one here." said Ron

"Harry these two have your names on them." said Neville as he pointed toward two glowing Crystal balls.

"What." asked Harry as he looked at them.

"The Dark Lord and ?...Harry Potter." Read Harry beside it was another glowing ball "The Chosen one Harry Potter and the Eagle."

"Why do they have your name?" asked Ron

"I don't know." said Harry as he reached for the first one only to have Hermione grab his hand.

"Harry it may be a trap, or have some spells on it." said Hermione

"It has my name." stated Harry as he grabbed the one with had the dark lord's name on it. However the moment he took it off the shelf a sound of rushing wind filled the air.

"We will take the Prophecy now Harry Potter." said a voice as Jack spun around toward the source as his light fell on a man wearing a silver mask.

"Death Eaters." said Ron as over a dozen men and one appeared wand raised.

"I know who you are Mr. Malfoy." stated Harry as the lead one slowly took off his silver mask to show a man who looked like an older version of Draco Malfoy.

"You know me Potter and now give me the Prophecy and I will let all of you leave with your lives." said Malfoy

"Come on let me kill them." Cried the woman

"Bellatrix Lestrange." said Neville as he pointed his wand at the woman.

"You are a Longbottom…" said Bellatrix with a smile "I wonder how well you will do compare to your parents."

"Where is Sirius?" ordered Harry

"Foolish Potter you really need to learn the difference between the real world and a dream." said Malfoy "Now give me the Prophecy."

"Why would Voldemort want a glass ball?" asked Jack

"You dare use his name?" snapped Bellatrix

"He is an American Bellatrix they don't know how to respect those who are better than them." said Malfoy

"Lord Moldybut is a freaking coward if he had to trick us to get this thing for him instead of coming for it himself." Said Jack

"You mock him too?" growled Bellatrix

"I do." said Jack as he put his hand behind his back and showed what he was holding to his friends behind him.

"Accio Proph…"cried one of the other Death Eaters.

"Protego." snapped Harry as the Death Eater flew backwards causing a few glowing crystal balls to fall of the shelf and breaking.

"No we need the prophecy in one piece." ordered Malfoy

"How about we torture the Longbottom or little red haired girl." said Bellatrix

"Harm any of my friends and I will smash this." warned Harry "I don't think your Bose will be happy if you tell him you failed."

"Why is this thing so Important?" asked Jack

"Should you tell them Harry Potter or I?" asked Malfoy

"I don't know why either." Said Harry

"You must be joking." said Bellatrix

"No." said Harry

"That explains why you did not come running like the dark lord believed you would. Dumbledore doesn't trust you with everything." Said Malfoy "That Prophecy explains why you have that scar."

"My scar?" asked Harry

"You never wondered why the Dark Lord would go after you as a baby?" asked Malfoy "Come with me Potter and I will explain everything."

"I don't think he will." Said Jack

"And what are you going to do, you don't even have a wand out." said Belltriz "You have some kind of strange box."

"I have something you don't." said Jack as the sound of a springing sound filled the air. "I have a Flashbang ."

"A what?" asked Malfoy as the flashbag flew though the air blowing up in front of two death Eater.

"Run." ordered Jack as they ran down the corridor away from the Death Eaters.

"Stupefy!" yelled a few Death Eaters

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry as the wand of a Death Eater flew away from him.

"Take this." said Jack as he opened up on the unarmed Death Eater. The Death Eater shook as his body was rattled with bullets before falling down in a pool of his own blood.

"Come one." yelled Hermione as they ran though one of the doors. Into the darkened door filled room. Jack ran into the room filled with desk to find only Hermione, Harry, Hermione and Neville where there. Ron, Ginny and Luna where nowhere to be found.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Jack

"They must have gone though another door." said Hermione

"This is great." said Harry

"We have to find them." said Jack as he loaded another clip of P-90 bullets into his gun. "We can't leave them behind."

Before they could say anything the door started to buckle a bit from blast coming from the other side.

"Get behind some cover." ordered Jack as the four of them ducked behind some desks just as the door came crashing down as five Death Eaters came storming into the room.

"They must have run though this room." Said a death eater

"Still check everywhere." ordered Malfoy as the death Eater started using their wands to overturn desks and chairs. When his desks was overturned Jack opened up with a ZAT gun.

"Protego!" yelled a death eater as a shield charm stopped the Zat blast was blocked by the magical spell.

"Well that doesn't work." said Jack

"Stupfy." yelled Hermione as a her stunning spell hit the Death Eater

"Get out of here." yelled Neville

"Impedimenta!" yelled Malfoy as all four of them flew backwards though another door.

"This is no time to rest." Said Jack as the four of them got up and started running as the Death Eaters gave chase. As they ran they crashed into Ginny, Ron and Luna.

"Harry." Yelled Ginny "You will not believe what we saw."

"No time." Yelled Jack as the seven of them took off together down yet another hallway until finally they reached the giant room with the ancient arch in the center. They tried to run to the nearest door only to have Bellatrix Lestrange appeared before the door.

"Going somewhere?" asked Bellatrix with a sick smile on her face as sudden black cloud like things came swooping though the group.

The next moment Jack knew he had an arm around his neck and a wand at his throat. He looked around the room to see everyone apart from Harry where being held by different Death Eaters.

"I really want to kill you American." said a voice in his ear as Jack scanned the room. To his right Hermione was being forced to her knees, to his left Ron was in the same position has him with a Death Eater holding his neck.

"Now Potter." said Malfoy as he walked toward the arch and Harry "Give me the prophecy or watch your friends die one by one."

"Don't do it Harry!" yelled Neville only to have Bellatrix push her wand deeper into Neville's throat.

"Shut up boy." snapped Malfoy before turning back to Harry with an open hand "Give it to me."

Slowly Harry extended his arm to give Malfoy what he wanted, as he did the death Eater holding Jack loosened for just a moment.

"You lost American." whispered the Death Eater in Jack's ears.

"I have not yet begun to fight." Said Jack as his hand dove for his side arm. He didn't even pull it out of the holster, instead he fired the gun straight down hitting the Death Eater's foot causing him to jump away in pain. Instantly everyone's eyes snapped toward the sound of gun, jack used this stun moment to raise the gun toward the Death Eater holding Hermione. The bullet that flew out of the chamber toward the death eater was one created by the magical government of America. The Death Eater who responded with a shield charm had no idea that the shield would be useless against the bullet as it flew though the shield before entering the skull killing him. Blood and brains covered the wall as Jack turned the gun on his next target.

While Jack moved to engaged the next target the Death Eaters moved out of their amazement.

"JACK WATCH OUT!" yelled Hermione as the Death Eater behind him flicked his wand sending a purple spell toward Jack's back. A split second before the spell hit Jack's finger pulled the trigger. Malfoy's and Harry's eyes widened as the crystal ball exploded as the bullet flew through it.

"NO!" yelled Malfoy as the curse hit Jack's back causing his entire back to become covered in purple flames. Hermione's and the others eyes widened as Jack fell forward hitting the ground with a slight thud.

"JACK!" yelled Hermione as she turned her wand on the Death Eater who had cursed Jack "Avada…."

"Stufty." yelled another Death Eater as Hermione was stopped mid way though her own curse.

"I will kill you all for this." yelled Malfoy as he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Get away from my Godson." Said a voice as Malfoy turned around to see Sirius Black standing behind him. He had no time to react before being punched in the face. The Death Eaters turned their attention to him just as four other members of the order of the Phoenix arrived. Instantly the Death Eaters turned their attention away from the children and on the order members.

"Kids run." Ordered Lupin as he stunned he tried to stunned a death eater.

"Jack and Hermione are down." yelled Ginny

"I will take care of them." yelled Tonks grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind some cover, with a flick of her hand she freed her from the stunning spell.

"Jack." Said Hermione

"I am going to get him." said Tonks as she spotted Jack lying in the dirt his hat lying beside him. "Accio Jack O'Neill."

Instantly Jack's body came flying across the ground and joined Tonks and the other kids in the cover.

"Jack!" yelled Hermione as eye eyes widened at the blackened chard which used to be his cloths on his back.

"Hermione." said Jack weakly as Tonks and the other eyes widened as Jack rolled over rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You got aspirin."

"How? You where cursed." Said Ginny as Jack sat up, before Jack could answer Belltix appeared on a rock less then five feet away from them.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Bellatrix as Tonks and ever else eyes widened as the spell flew toward the center Arch hitting Sirius black in the chest.

"SIRIUS!" yelled Tonks as he fell back though the archway. For a moment everyone just stood there watching in a stun glazed as Sirius body disappeared as it fell though the archway. Harry was the first one to react as he screamed.

"I killed Sirius Black." cried Bellatrix in glee as she ran though the door almost instantly Harry was giving chase.

"Harry!" yelled Jack as he tried to stand only to feel a burning sensation in his back.

"It is time to get out of here." yelled Mr. Malfoy as he stood up from where Sirius had knocked him down. One by one the Death Eaters vanished until only Malfoy remained.

"Stupefy!" yelled Ron as the elder Malfoy fell backwards stunned.

"We have to go after harry." yelled Ginny as everyone stood up apart from Hermione and Jack.

"I am not leaving Jack." said Hermione "He needs to get to a healer."

"I will stay with him until someone arrives." said Mad eye Moody as he stood over Jack O'Neill.

"No I can move." Said Jack as he got to his feet and began walking along with the rest of his friends and the order until they arrived at the entrees hall of the Ministry of Magic. There they found Dumbledore kneeing beside Harry.

"Harry…it is not how you are the same it is how you are different that matters." said Dumbledore as Harry turned and looked at his friends. Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Jack all standing there looking at him.

"I feel sorry for you…because you will never know what it feels like to be loved…or friendship." said Harry as suddenly Voldemort himself appeared out of thin air.

"You are a fool Harry Potter and you will lose." said Voldemort as the lines of fireplaces began to glow with green flames as Ministry officials appeared.

"He is back?" said Fudge as Voldemort disappeared.

"Jack you need to get going, I will clean everything up." said Dumbledore as Jack nodded before separating from the group.

"Jack needs a healer." stated Hermione as Jack pulled away.

"Don't worry Hermione." said Jack as he reached for her radio hoping they could hear him.

"Need beam out." said Jack into his radio.

"Roger that." said a voice over the radio as before ever members of the orders eyes Jack disappeared in a flash of light.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little thing I had Jack discovered in the Ministry. Now next chapter Jack will start explaining everything. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Two Prophecy**

Jack O'Neill opened his eyes to see a familiar looking concrete ceiling and the familiar sounds of a heart monitor.

"Back at the SGC." said Jack

"Looks like you're up." said a familiar sounding voice as Jack sat up to see his older self sitting on a nearby empty bed. "You pasted out the moment you appeared in the meeting room."

"How long have I been out?" asked younger Jack

"Only an hour, whatever hit you the Staff blast resistant vest took most of the blow. You have slight burns on your back but no more than if you had lied on in the sun for too long." replied older Jack "So what happened over there."

"Voldemort planted an idea the idea that he was torturing his Godfather into Harry's mind." said younger Jack

"And you just had to run into a trap?" asked older Jack

"And we haven't done that before?" asked younger Jack

"Ya, we have done that a lot." admitted older Jack

"If it was just a bad sun burn why couldn't I walk that well?" asked younger Jack

"You hit your head must have hit hard against the ground." replied older Jack "The doctors what to keep you for observation."

"I feel fine." said younger Jack "I need to get back to Hogwarts, the others will be worried about me."

"I am glad you have your own friends now Jack." said older Jack as his young clone eyes widened.

"You never call me Jack unless you had too, it is always mini me." said younger Jack "So why are you calling me that now?"

"Well I don't really know how I was going to say this but I was thinking…" said older Jack

"Of adopting me." said younger Jack as older Jack raised an eyebrow "We were the same person for a long time."

"Ya, I know that." said older Jack "However we are no longer the same person, hell I don't I could stand being around the English for as long as you have. Always with their tea time and sometimes I can't make heads or tails of what they are saying."

"I know, but….they are my friends and they are mine from when we were not the same person." said Jack "That means a lot to me."

"Well I was just thinking, we can't really avoid each other and…" started older Jack

"The answer is yes." said younger Jack "I will allow you to adopt me."

"Well I in a way I am adopt myself." said older Jack

"I will on two conditions. First I am not calling you Dad or anything else like that unless I have too." said younger Jack

"Alright." said Jack "That is fair."

"Second don't call me son." said younger Jack

"Sure thing Jr." said Older Jack "We will be one of those dysfunctional families."

"Works for me. I get your money when die." said younger Jack with a grin.

"I plan to spend all my money on fishing trips when I retire." said Jack

"Did Carter and the other nerds like my little surprise?" asked younger Jack

"Those five ZPMs?" asked older Jack

"Ya." Said younger Jack

"I know we don't normally steal from the English but…." said younger Jack

"We already made a deal with the normal English government and the American Wizarding government agrees with what you did." said older Jack "Besides five ZPMS we would have stormed that place ourselves to get them."

"Good." said Younger Jack "Now can I get my cloths back I need to get to Hogwarts."

"It's already been arranged." said older Jack "Dumbledore got a locater from our ambassador over there and once he gives the clear you can beam in. Also I took care of the other things."

"Will Carter be waiting?" asked younger Jack

"Yes, she will, now get dress before the doctors come back and stop you." said older Jack.

Back at Hogwarts everyone was talking about the events that where being covered in the papers, Voldemort's return and the battle within the Ministry itself. At once the daily prophet turned from attacking Harry and Dumbledore to praising them and attacking the once loved Fudge.

"So you know who is no longer inside your mind?" asked Ron as Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville walked toward Dumbeldore's office.

"No. I think I drove him out." Replied harry as he looked toward Hermione. Her head was in a large book.

"Any idea where Jack went?" asked Ginny

"No, he is too young to apparition besides in America you have to 18 not 17 to do that and he didn't have his wand." stated Hermione

"Did anyone tell anyone about the fact Jack had a gun?" asked Harry

"Yes, I don't think anyone would believe me." said Luna as everyone looked at her "Well a wizard doesn't use muggle guns and I don't want people to think I am crazy."

"No we wouldn't want that Miss Lovegood." said Dumbledore as he stood by the large Gargoyle that marked the door to his office. "Please come inside there is much to talk about."

"Pr. Dumbledore where is Jack?" demanded Hermione as they entered his office

"You could look behind you Hermione." said Jack as Hermione's eyes widened as she spun to see Jack standing there with black pants and a gray air force T-Shirt.

"Jack." yelled Hermione as she ran forward and hugged him only to have him flinch a bit. "What?"

"My back is a little burned Hermione." answered Jack as Hermione instantly jumped back

"I will take care of that Mr. O'Neill." said Dumbledore waved his wand as a cooling sensation ran down Jack's back. "Also I took care of everything else too."

"Jack where did you go?" asked Ginny

"All in good time Miss Weasley there are some items we need to discus." said Dumbledore as he took his seat. "First I must apologize to you all; I made some mistakes that lead you to the events of yesterday night."

"No Professor I did that, I left my mind open and Voldemort used that." said Harry

"Harry it was my fault that way wasn't shut, I believed that if I had taught you Occlumency personally that Voldemort would see me and use you sooner." Said Dumbledore "However if he saw Snape in your mind, he knows he is your potion master and think nothing of seeing a teacher teaching you a lesson."

"I see." said Harry

"What of the Prophecies" asked Neville as he looked to Dumbledore "Why was you-know-who after them?"

"We will never know, one is destroyed and the other is probably locked up under tighter guard then before." said Harry

"Lucky I heard both of them." said Dumbledore as everyone's eyes light up.

"What did they say?" asked Harry

"That I heard both of them." answered Dumbledore

"What does it say?" asked Ginny

"The one Voldemort wanted. The one that was destroyed goes as follow." started Dumbledore as he cleared his throat.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"So how does that explain why Harry got his scar?" said Ron

"A spy of Voldemort's heard the first part of the prophecy and took action to prevent Harry ever growing older." explained Dumbledore.

"Neither can live while the other survives." repeated Ginny as she looked at Harry.

"So it explains why I was chosen." said Harry

"Actually the Prophecy could have fitted two boys born at the end of July and who's parents stood up to Voldemort three times." said Dumbledore as he looked a Neville.

"Me?" asked Neville

"Yes." answered Dumbledore

"So Neville could be the one to kill you-know-who not Harry?" asked Luna

"No, because of the second part….the dark lord will mark him as his equal." said Dumbledore

"But what if Voldemort picked wrong?" asked Harry as he touched his scar.

"Remember Harry he picked not the pure blood wizard who according to his own beliefs is the only true wizard but a half blood like himself." said Dumbledore

"So in the end Voldemort or I have to kill each other." said Harry "There is no escaping it?"

"You will have to decide that Harry, but Voldemort may force your hand." said Dumbledore "But you will not be alone, that is what the second prophecy the one that Voldemort didn't want but is probably the most important one was about. It was also about you Mr. O'Neill."

"What?" asked Jack as Jack snapped to attention.

"There are more reasons than just the one I told your government and the American Wizarding government on why I wanted you here." said Dumbledore

"What are they?" asked Hermione

"I will let the prophecy explain." started Dumbledore before looking straight at Jack

"_Across the Ocean a young Eagle will be spit from the soul of the old Eagle.….Born under the protection of Thor the young eagle will have the memories of its flights though the stars even though it has never been there…. When the skies grow dark with the coming storms of war approaches the wizarding world the young Eagle will join the defeater of the Dark Lord….together they will unite the worlds and lead them though the gateway to the stars."_

"How does that relate to Jack?" asked Ron

"Jack's Patronus is an Eagle." Said Luna

"But that can't be it be everything." Said Ginny "There are other people who have an Eagle for a Patronus."

"The Gateway to the stars is the Stargate." said Jack

"Indeed when I learned of the Stargate that is what I thought the last part meant. Then when I learned of the actual Thor I knew the young eagle would come from the Stargate program." said Dumbledore "So I paid close attention waiting for the young eagle to appear and finally you appeared."

"What is the Stargate?" asked Hermione as Jack looked at Dumbledore

"Are you done?" asked Jack

"I am Mr. O'Neill but do you wish to tell them all the truth?" asked Dumbledore "I told the members of the order you used a new spell developed by the Americans to escape and I transferred the empty shell cases into dirt."

"No they deserve to know the truth." said Jack "If you want you can come along?"

"A temping offer but I better stay here." said Dumbledore

"Alright then." said Jack as he looked at everyone "I promised to tell you everything but that isn't enough I am going to show you."

"Show us what?" asked Ron as Jack pulled put a small matchbook sized devise.

"What I am about to show you, you cannot tell anyone." said Jack as he looked at all his friends "Not your family, not your other friends and not in the Quibbler."

"I promise." said Luna

"We all promise." said Hermione as Jack smiled.

"Alright." said Jack as he put his hand out. "Put your hand on mine."

"Why?" asked Ron

"Just do it Ron." ordered Ginny as they all put their hands on top of Jack's. For a moment nothing happened then suddenly everything was blinded by a white light. The next second it felt as if their feet was be lifted off the ground, a second after their feet landed back on the ground as the light faded. Harry and everyone else blinked as they looked around the room. They were in a large room with a huge wooden table in the center. American flags flanked each door along with a strange white flag with the words SGC on it.

"Where are we?" asked Ginny

"We are in a top secret base in the United States." answered Jack

"In the United States?" asked Neville "Did we apparate here?"

"You can't apparate inside Hogwarts even if you could apparate that far." said Hermione

"You are correct." Said Jack

"What was a gift from some friends." said Jack as he walked toward the staircase. Instantly his friends followed him as he walked down the stairs and into a large corridor. They passed a few armed muggle guards.

"Muggles?" asked Ron "Why are their muggles at a magical school?"

"Who said we are at school?" asked Jack as they reached a huge metal door. Everyone watched as Jack slid a plastic card though a scanner as the door opened to a large room with machine guns and even more guards. However one item dominated the room. A huge stone ring with markings on the side.

"The star symbols." said Hermione

"Yes and you are going to figure out what they are used for." said Jack "Our worlds are more linked then you could ever know."

"What do you mean our worlds?" asked Harry

"To put it in simple terms, I am a muggle." stated Jack as everyone's eyes widened.

"But we saw you do Magic." said Hermione "Stop joking around Jack, you where at Hogwarts?"

"I am not joking. I was at Hogwarts because of Dumbledore's request me to help protect Harry and as for Magic the wand is a fake, it draws its power from magic around itself and does whatever the holder thinks." Explained Jack

"Why would Dumbledore want a muggle kid to protect Harry?" asked Ron thinking it was some kind of a joke.

"I am about to show you." said Jack as he looked toward the wall. Standing sitting there was a balding man "Walter dial the Alpha site."

"Yes, sir." said the man as an alarm went off as the ring began to spin.

"Stand back." ordered Jack as everyone stepped away from the Stargate as they stood at the bottom of the metal ramp. Instantly everyone eyes were on the spinning ring.

"What is it doing?" asked Luna

"See decades ago the Stargate was uncovered in Egypt and in 1996 the Stargate was used for the first time since World War II and starting 1997 on it has been used almost none stop." explained Jack

"Used for what?" asked Hermione

"Chevron 6 encoded." said Walter

"You will see." said Jack with a smile

"Chevron 7 locked." said Walter's voice as a massive rush of blue energy came out of the Stargate before forming a Walter like glowing pool on the gate. Instantly everyone who had never seen the Stargate in action either jumped back in surprise or in the case of Neville falling to the ground to protect himself.

"It's alright." said Jack as Neville stood up.

"What kind of magic is it?" asked Neville

"It isn't magic, its science" said Jack as he stepped onto the ramp leading up toward the gate.

"Mini me you are clear to go." said older Jack's voice as he appeared beside Walter.

"Leave the lights on old man." said younger Jack as he stopped in front of the event horizon.

"What is it?" asked Hermione as she led the others up the ramp she looked at Jack before the shinny pool of energy.

"You guys showed me your world let me show you mine." said Jack as he offered his hand to Hermione.

"What does it do?" asked Hermione

"Just step though and I will explain everything." Said Jack as he gently pulled Hermione thought the gate with him. The next moment they reappeared in large room with multiple guards and computer stations. The guards and the personal on the computers looked at them for a moment before going back to work. Standing there at the end of a few steps waiting for them was Daniel Jackson.

"Hello Jack, Hermione." said Daniel "Where are the others?"

"It's their first time though the gate, it takes them time to work up the nerve to walk though." said Jack as a ripple happened on the gate as Harry stepped though followed by Ron and the others.

"What was that?" asked Hermione

"Were are we?" asked Ginny

"Did that thing just apparate us to another room?" asked Ron

"You could say that." said Jack with a smile

"You are at the Alpha site." added Daniel as a huge metal side door opened.

"The Alpha site?" asked Hermione

"Let me show you." Said Jack as he lead the group though the doors and into a large hanger. Luckily the F-302 where lined up along the darkened side so on one really saw them. They walked out onto a long runway.

"So…we are in a woods" asked Ron as he looked at the trees that lined the side of runway. "A really big secret there Jack."

"The woods are not important Ron take a look at the sky." said Jack as everyone looked into the sky which was full of stars.

"Stars so what?" asked Ron

"None of the stars are the same." said Hermione as she searched for any star she knew.

"She is right." said Ginny

"How in the world?" asked Neville

"I don't get it." said Harry "How could the stars be different?"

"They are not different." answered Jack "Your location is just different."

"What do you mean?" asked Luna as Jack pointed to a bright star which was just above the tree line.

"That star do you all see it?" asked Jack

"Ya, so?" asked Harry

"That is our sun." said Jack as everyone eyes widened "You are on another planet."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how I began to explain the Stargate program to Jack's friends. I thought that taking them though the Stargate was the best way to explain things to them. Now next chapter I will explain in more detail the deal for the ZPMs and what the Ministry thinks happens to the ZMPs. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 A New Universe**

"That small point of light is our sun?" asked Hermione again as she pointed toward the small point of light.

"Yes, I believe we are around 640 light years away." Said Jack as Hermione's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" asked Ron

"That we are 6,400 trillion kilometers from home." stated Hermione

"This can't be true." said Harry

"Why not?" asked Jack

"Because it is impossible." said Harry "No magic or technology can do that."

"You are right; we didn't make the Stargate network." said Jack

"This looks just like Earth…we are probably just in some field in America." Said Ron

"Then explain that." said Jack as he pointed behind them. They all looked toward the mountain where the base was buried, poking out of top of the base were not one but two small moons.

"What?" asked Neville

"We really are on another planet." said Hermione

"Correct." said Jack

"Network?" asked Lune "There are more of these?"

"Yes, the entire galaxy is full of these things and that is not counting the other galaxies out there." said Jack "In fact the United States and other Muggle nations have a base in the Pegasus Galaxy three million light years away."

"Who made this things?" asked Hermione

"The ancients." said Daniel as everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry Jack but I thought I would be better at explaining this then you."

"Go right ahead." said Jack

"See the Ancients where the first evolution of humans that evolved on another planet maybe even another galaxy." said Daniel "They advanced for millions of years traveling from Galaxy to galaxy creating life and seeding the planets they came across with Stargate so that they can travel from point to point almost instantly by wormholes. They settled in this galaxy around 60 million years ago and based their empire on Earth."

"Earth? Then we would have proof of them being there." said Hermione

"We do." Said Jack "In fact you showed me some yourself."

"You are talking the symbols from the book." said Hermione

"Yes, those are Stargate symbols and in order for the Stargate to connect to each other you must dial six symbols and then the seventh is your point of origin." said Jack "Think of it as dialing a phone number."

"There is more, the writing on your Hogwarts seal is in the writing of the Ancients." added Daniel

"And those glowing things in the department of mysteries the gifts of Merlin we call them ZPM they are an ancient power source." said Jack

"Those were missing when we ran back though there." said Ginny as Ron nodded.

"I took them." said Jack as everyone looked at him. "Sorry but one of those things saved our planet from a Goa'uld invasion we can put them to better use then you guys."

"The Goa'uld are a myth." stated Hermione as Jack and Daniel grinned.

"No they are not." said Jack as Hermione looked at him.

"After the ancient left this Galaxy a race of aliens took using what they could of the technology the ancients left to rein as gods." said Daniel

"Is it true they are snakes that craw up into you and take over your body?" asked Luna

"Yes, however add to the fact that all Goa'ulds are pure evil, they pretend to be ancient human gods and demand human slaves to worship them as those gods." said Jack

"Well we finally defeated them." said Daniel

"Wait where did they get these humans?" asked Ron

"They took them from Earth and seeded them across the galaxy, some humans the changed to make Jaffa warriors." said Daniel

"Like Teal'c." said Jack

"The guy who beat you up is an alien?" asked Hermione

"Ya, he is a Jaffa and is over a 100 years old." said Jack

"I can't believe you know all this as just a kid." said Ron as Jack looked down.

"That is the thing I am not really a kid." said Jack as he took a deep breath "You remember seeing my quote un quote father?"

"Ya, what about him?" asked Hermione

"Well I am not his son." said Jack

"You look just like each other." said Hermione "Of course you are his son."

"No, Hermione." said Jack as he took a deep breath as he took prepared for what he felt was his biggest secret. He turned and looked into Hermione's eyes "I am…his clone."

"A clone?" asked Hermione as she looked at Jack in a state of shock, who nodded his head.

"What is clone?" asked Luna as Neville, Ron and Ginny looked confused.

"A clone is a copy, it is when some scientist take some DNA and grow a perfect copy of some animal." explained Harry

"You're a clone?" asked Hermione

"Yes." Said Jack "I have all the memoires of my older self, from my years of military training, my missions in the 1970's in South America, the 1980s in east Germany and my missions though the Stargate as a member of SG1."

"So everything you told us is a lie?" asked Hermione

"I would call them half truths." said Jack "I shared with you all as much as I could without giving away the Stargate."

"Let me guess the story about Charlie is a sob story you made up." snapped Ron "You made that up just to gain Harry's trust and get the girls to like you."

"No, Charlie O'Neill was very real." said Jack "He was my son."

"Your son?" asked Hermione

"Well I guess I should say my older self's son, I wasn't even born yet if you call it that." said Jack

"How…where you born?" asked Ginny

"I was part of an Asgard experiment." stared Jack

"Asgard?" asked Ron

"You seen one, the fake alien in the Daily Prophet." answered Jack "The Asgard is one of our greatest allies and the reproduce only by cloning. Because of that they started to suffer from sickness caused by the cloning process. So they kidnapped me while I slept and cloned me."

"They created a kid?" asked Ron

"No, see the Asgard who did this was a rogue scientist and he didn't know that the Asgard High Council had placed a marker in Jack's DNA to protect him." said Daniel

"Basically I didn't grow to full size." said Jack "And when we caught the Asgard they discovered that the clones where not suppose to survive….I was hours away from death."

"Well your alive now." said Neville

"The rest of the Asgard showed up and thanks to Thor I lived." said Jack

"Why did they pick you?" asked Hermione

"Because he has the Ancient gene." said Daniel "See after the Ancients left to the Pegasus Galaxy they went to war with a race called the Wraith, they lost. The few that remained returned to Earth and then intermarried with the population of early humans, starting some of the first civilizations on Earth."

"And you are a descended of them?" asked Hermione

"Actually you all are probably are too." said Daniel

"What?" asked Ron

"Well Sam has been looking at American wizard DNA and comparing it to people with the ancient Gene." said Daniel "They are pretty much the same."

"What are you saying wizards are the ancients?" asked Jack

"No, they humans who's ancient gene has mutated in a certain way to allow them to use some of the same powers the ancients had." explained Daniel "Sam would know more but from my understanding it looks like the ancient gene can mutate one of two ways, one which allows almost perfect control of ancient technology like's Jack's and one that allows for magical ability."

"So Magic is all based on your genes?" asked Hermione

"Possibly." said Daniel "I mean Merlin was an ancient."

"Merlin?" asked Ron at the name of the best wizard in history.

"Yes, we found his ancient name Moros which was later changed to Merlyn before becoming Merlin." said Daniel

"Merlin trained the founders of Hogwarts in the ways of the magic." said Hermione

"He may have but he was in fact an alien." said Jack

"What of the Goa'uld?" asked Luna "I would love to see one."

"No, you don't want to." said Daniel "Luckily with Ba'al's defeat the system lords are all but gone."

"Ba'al isn't that the men who the Boggart took the form of?" asked Ginny as Jack nodded his head.

"Bogart?" asked Daniel

"A creature that takes on the appearance of your worst fear." explained Jack

"I see, Ba'al makes sense then." said Daniel

"Why would you be afraid of him?" asked Ron "What did he do?"

"Ron let it go." ordered Hermione

"No, it's ok." said Jack

"Jack you don't have too." said Daniel

"Daniel, this is between me and them." said Jack "I lied to them all this time I have to tell them the truth."

"Alright then what did this Ba'al do to you?" asked Ron

"One time I was caught by a Goa'uld named Ba'al." started Jack "He wanted information, I was tortured."

"You where tortured?" asked Harry as everyone's eyes widened.

"I had knives got through my body, then he sent one though my heart killing me." said Jack as Hermione's eyes became as wide as possible "Then using a machine call a Sarcophagus he brought me back to life and started the whole process over and over again only with acid that burned though my entire body."

"My God." said Luna

"I was tortured, killed and brought back so many times I lost count." Said Jack "So to me Ron, Ba'al is worst then your Voldemort, at least with him you…..only die once."

"I would be afraid of him too." said Harry

"On the brighter note now that Ba'al is gone Earth is no longer in constant threat." Said Daniel

"How many times as SG1 saved the planet?" asked Jack

"You know I actually lost count, there was Apophis' fleet in 1998, the replicators on Thor's ship, the time we open the gate to a planet falling into a black hole and that was all in the first few years of the SGC." said Daniel

"I'll ask Teal'c I think he is keeping count." said Jack

"Alright." said Daniel "Jack we better get these guys back to school."

"Alright." said Jack as they headed back toward the gate room.

"So this is your secret." Said Harry as the group stopped at the entrees to the hanger.

"Ya, technology I never been off world until now but I have the memories of every mission my older self went on." Said Jack "Fighting the Goa'uld, the Replicators and exploring new worlds."

"Replicators?" asked Ron

"Robot spiders that create copies of themselves over and over again." said Jack "Extremely hard to kill and have destroyed countless worlds."

"Robot spiders?" asked Ron as his eyes widened.

"Ya." said Jack "I hope you guys can forgive me for lying to you about my background."

"Jack, you lied because you had too." said Hermione "Besides we wouldn't believe you if you had told us. This is incredible."

"Ya it is." said Jack "And you guys haven't seen anything yet."

"Don't worry we are still your friends, old man." said Ginny with a grin.

"Well if you want to get technical I am only a year old because I was cloned a year ago." said Jack

"No you are a teenager Jack." said Daniel "Thor aged you to 15 ½ years so now you are 16 ½."

"You just have the memories of another person in you." said Hermione "There are more than a few wizards who collect the memories of themselves or other wizards."

"Jack we have to get going." said Daniel

"Alright." said Jack as they headed back though the Stargate and to Earth. Once they were back on Earth it was a simple beam back to arrive at the same place they had left.

"Welcome back I am sure you had quite an eye opening experience." said Dumbledore as he sat behind his desk acting as if people appearing out flashes of light was nothing new.

"It was amazing, I can't believe it." said Luna "Imagine how many magical creatures are out there to find."

"Luna we are not to talk about that to anyone." said Hermione

"Well I better get my things, I am sure you want me out of the school." said Jack as everyone looked at him.

"Why would I want that Mr. O'Neill?" asked Dumbledore "If Voldemort's return now known to the world Harry is in great danger then before."

"Well I am sure you figured out I took those items from the department of mysteries and I know stealing isn't something you care for at Hogwarts." said Jack

"I know because unlike the Ministry I know the Death Eaters have no use for those items but I have to ask what do you plan with the items?" asked Dumbledore

"From what I learned from General O'Neill the five ZMPs are going to be put to good use powering up Earth and its defenses." said Jack "One is bond for Atlantis base in the Pegasus Galaxy to join one we already have there, one is to keep the Ancient weapons platform up and running keeping Earth safe from any attack. The others are being spit up over the world."

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore

"The plan is for the President of the United States along with Great Britain and the rest of western Europe to announce a massive plan to redo the infrastructure of the nations." said Jack "New roads, bridges, internet and power system."

"It's a cover isn't it?" asked Hermione

"Yes, if it works and with the infrastructure linked together a single ZPM will provided all the power needs of the United States of America and Canada for the next 500 years." Said Jack "Another ZPM based in England will power Western Europe and Parts of Russia for the same amount of time. The last ZPM will be based in China and power China and Japan."

"So the things you took will help the entire world?" asked Hermione

"Basically it will provided clean energy for hundreds of years." said Jack "The Muggle English government has already agreed to this deal along with a few other things."

"Like what?" asked Dumbledore

"They want us to make two warships for them and pay for them." said Jack

"A fair deal I believe because in the end it will help both muggles and while they may not know it wizards themselves." said Dumbledore "Now Mr. O'Neill I would ask one more thing of you."

"What is it?" asked Jack

"I would ask that you return to this school next year." said Dumbledore

"If you guys can put up with me." said Jack with a smile.

"Well I can't." said Ron as everyone looked at him. "Just kidding."

"Well then Mr. O'Neill I believe you need your wand back." said Dumbledore as he offered Jack his wand.

A few hours later, everyone was preparing to celebrate the end of year feast. Thanks to the actions of six Gryffindor members each who got fifty points the Gryffindor house won the house cup. However that didn't seem that important at the moment. Jack stood in the Astronomy tower looking out over the grounds as the sun set behind the mountains. Tomorrow morning they would all be getting on the Hogwart's express and back to the muggle world.

"Shouldn't you be at the feast?" asked Jack as Hermione walked up and joined him.

"Shouldn't you?" asked Hermione as she leaned up against the railing.

"I don't really fell like celebrating." said Jack

"Well Ron is celebrating being part of the group that fought the Death Eaters and Harry is nowhere to be found." said Hermione

"He probably doesn't want to be around large crowded at the moment." said Jack "He doesn't see himself as the hero he is."

"Well neither do you." said Hermione as Jack looked at her "I mean you fought just like us and that isn't counting what you did as part of the SGC."

"I have been trained to deal with situation like that." said Jack

"Still." said Hermione "You are a hero."

"So are you." added Jack for a moment the two of them just stood there watching the sun set between the mountains.

"You know when you went do I almost…killed a man." said Hermione as Jack looked at her "If it wasn't for the stunning charm I would have done it. I would have killed that man."

"You didn't do it so it doesn't matter." said Jack

"The thing is I know I could have." said Hermione "The thing that bugs me isn't that I could have lived with it."

"You thought he had taken my life, you where angry." said Jack "You would have done the same thing for Harry, Ron or anyone else."

"No…I don't think I could have." said Hermione as she looked at Jack "Why did you shot the death Eater holding me and not the one holding Ron or anyone else."

Jack looked down for a moment as he tried to find a reason why apart from the truth.

"You don't have to say it." said Hermione with a smile as she slipped her hand into Jack's hand. "I know why, it's the same reason why I almost killed that Death Eater."

"I was always afraid you would think I am old because of my…" said Jack

"Jack you are a teenager and that is final." ordered Hermione as Jack smiled.

**Well this is the end of the 5****th**** book next chapter will pick up at the beginning of book 6 and I am about to introduce two major OCs and a few minors one. I hope you will like where I take book 6 and 7. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 A New Journey Begins.**

The summer was only about half way over and already Harry Potter was waiting for it to end. He sat in his room almost every day reading the news which was coming in from the Daily Prophet. News of different Death Eater Attacks, disappearances and how to defend yourself. A new minister of Magic had replaced Fudge, the former head of the Auror Office Rufus Scrimgeour. The newspapers where already calling Harry the chosen one and only hope to defeat Voldemort. While the newspapers focused on Voldemort's attacks and disappearance mixed in among the government news was the news that the Muggle Prime Minister had chosen American Wizards not Aurors to guard him.

"I wonder if that has to do with Jack's doing." thought Harry as he looked letters, letters from Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny. The only one of his close friends which was missing was Jack. The letters where hope in the misery of life which was the Dursley residents. Hermione was talking about her vacations in France with her parents, Ron talked about his family.

"I wonder what Jack is doing?" asked Harry to himself.

Untold distance away from Harry Potter stood a man dressed in a pure silver cloak with a dark silver patch over his chest. In his hand he held a wooden staff with a large crystal integrated with the wood. His skin was pail and his air was white. In his hand away from his staff he held a large book.

"Make yourself one with the path, and the journey will lead you to eternity." said the man to the large group of people dressed in dirty cloths. In the group stood a young man who looked in his late teenage years, from his cloths he looked just like everyone else, a dirty farmer's child. However under his cloths a ZAT and a Pistol where hidden.

"I think we lost this planet." said the young man

"I agree." said an older man

_"_Hallowed are the Ori_" _said the silver man as everyone repeated the words.

"It's time we get out of here." Said Jack

"Agreed." said the older man as the two of them moved toward the Stargate almost half a mile away.

"Enemies of the Ori will show no mercy in their attempt to lead us astray from the true path, likewise we must attack with all the strength which we have been given."said the Prior of the Ori

Less than an hour later Jack O'Neill Jr. was walking down the ramp of the SGC, the Jr. was added after the official option by his older self however younger O'Neill stayed either at Hogwarts or at the SGC while the older one worked in Washington DC at the Department of Home World Defense.

"So how was your trip?" asked General Landry

"Well we can mark that planet as falling into the Hands of the Ori." said Jack as SG 7 moved away leaving him to explain what happened.

"That is the fourth one this week." said Landry

"Well who ever said this was going to be easy?" asked Jack as the two of them moved out of the gate room. "Daniel did get us into a strange fight."

"Yes, but at the moment we only have to deal with the Priors." said Landry "Who knows what is coming after them."

"I can only imagine." said Jack

"You know I will miss having you on base." said Landry

"Well I have to get to school sooner or later." answered Jack

"Yes, but most people never expect a 17 year old kid to be a member of the SGC." said Landry

"It is what makes me good at undercover work." said Jack

"Ya, well you should get some cleaned up, some hot food and head topside because you need to be on a plane for the UK within four hours to meet your meeting time." Said Landry

"What about the Prometheus?" asked Jack "I thought I was going to get beamed over?"

"The Prometheus was sent to the Jaffa planet of Kallana, we believe the Ori may be attacking there." Reported Landry "Carter rejoined SG-1 to make sure they don't get a foothold in this Galaxy."

"They already have a foothold." replied Jack "We don't want them to get a beach head."

"Well you have your own fight to worry about, someone called Voldemort?" asked Landry

"Ya but I will help any way I can." Said Jack

"Well then, it shouldn't be a great surprised Doctor Jackson wants you to try to find out anything more on Merlin." said Landry as he handed Jack a file "Maybe you can find something that will help us."

"More than the five ZPMs I already have?" asked Jack

"Those ZPMs are a God send but we can always use more." Said Landry

"Well I will try my best." said Jack as let out a yawn.

"Get some sleep Colonel O'Neill." said Landry "That's an order."

"Sir, I will sleep on the plane to Washington." yawned Jack

"I thought you would say that, the plan is on the runway waiting for you." Said General Landry

Hours later across the Ocean Harry Potter stood beside Professor Dumbledore in front of the Dursley family.

"Professor aren't we leaving?" asked Harry as he looked at his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. The magic hating family members where glaring at the Headmaster of Hogwarts but he didn't seem to notice.

"We have business here to take care of first." stated Dumbledore as he cleared his throat "Now as you are aware Harry turns of age next summer."

"No he doesn't he will only be 17." Said the large fat man who was Harry's Uncle Vernon Dursley

"In the magical world a person comes of age at the age of 17 not 18." explained Dumbledore "The moment Harry turns 17 the magic his mother gave her life to cast will run out and Lord Voldemort will enter this house."

"Isn't that the same guy who killed my sister and her husband?" asked Harry's aunt Petunia

"Yes but first Harry we must discuss Sirius." said Dumbledore as Harry lowered his head. "Your grandfather left you his house."

"He has a house?" snapped Vernon

"You guys can keep on using it as your headquarters." said Harry

"Thank you Harry but first we need to make sure you really control the house because there may be a spell stopping you from gaining control of the house." Said Dumbledore as he waved his wand as a sick looking house elf appeared.

"Kreacher?" asked Harry as the Black Family house elf looked around the room.

"No, Kreacher will not listen to the half blood scum; Kreacher will go to his mistress Bellatrix Lestrange." Cried the house elf

"Kreacher shut up." ordered Harry as the house elf instantly shut up.

"Well I believe that answers the question about your control of the house." said Dumbledore "Harry if I may make a recommendation have Kreacher go to Hogwarts to work. The other house elves can keep an eye on him."

"Ok." Said harry as he ordered Kreacher to Hogwarts.

"Harry are you packed?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, sir." answered Harry as Dumbledore waved his wand as Harry's trunk and other school supplies appeared before him.

"Do you have your wand and cloak on you?" asked Dumbledore

"They are right here sir." said Harry as he pulled out his wand.

"Good, then we are about ready to go." said Dumbledore before turning to the Dursley "When I left Harry on your door all those years ago, I asked you to treat Harry with love and to raise him as your son. You have done nothing I have asked and in fact did the opposite now the magic I put on this house those years ago allowed Lily's magic to stay in the place Harry calls home. I ask you let Harry return to this house one last time next summer so the magic can protect you from Voldemort and his followers."

"We did nothing but provide care for the boy." said Uncle Vernon

"If what you did was care, I wouldn't want to see what you call punishment." said Dumbledore as he waved his wand as the trunk and everything apart from Harry disappeared. "Do not worry they are at Borrow, now let us take our leave of this place."

"Yes, sir." said Harry as the two of them started down Privet Drive.

"Make sure you have your wand ready." said Dumbledore

"Sir I am under age." reminded Harry as the old Headmaster smiled.

"Harry if we are attacked I give you permission to use magic, however I do not think we will be attacked." said Dumbledore "The Death Eaters will not attack me out of fear. Now Harry we will need to apparite to get where we are going so please hold on tightly to my arm. My left if you don't mind."

That is when Harry noticed it for the first time Dumbledore's right arm looked sick almost dead like.

"Sir what happened?" asked Harry

"That is a story for another time Harry." said Dumbledore as he offered his hand the moment Harry had grabbed it they disappeared only to reappear in a totally different place. Harry let go the moment his feet was on the ground as he stumbled a bit.

"I know the first time Apparition can be quite sickening." said Dumbledore

"I think I like Jack's ways better." said Harry

"Well Mr. O'Neill has a new way of apparition and I feel it is the future." said Dumbledore as the two of them started down a stone road.

"Sir I haven't heard anything from Jack is he alright?" asked Harry

"He is quite alright Harry, he as been very busy with things at the place you visited at the beginning of summer." said Dumbledore

"You mean the…" started Harry

"Harry we must not speak about that in the open we have no idea who may be listening." said Dumbledore "I am afraid Miss Lovegood made that mistake."

"Luna, what happened to her?" asked Harry

"I am afraid she almost told her father about the real Jack so I had to stop her." said Dumbledore

"What did you do?" asked Harry

"Harry I am afraid I had no choose I altered her memories so that she saw Jack use a wand in the battle." said Dumbledore "I also did the same thing to the members of the squad who held you hostage in Umbridge's office. We can't let everyone know who Jack really is."

"But Luna?" asked Harry

"Do not worry, I explained it to her and set up a separate spell that is Jack tells her of the SGC it will return her normal memoires." said Dumbledore as the stopped in front of a house that looked as if it had been broken into. "Now we are here."

"Where is here?" asked Harry as they entered a house. The house looked like it had been ransacked, furniture was broken, papers littered the ground and some blood dripped from the ceiling. "Looks like we are too late Professor."

"So it would seem." said Dumbledore as he turned as pointed his wand toward a large arm chair. "You want to come out Horace or will you force me."

"Very well Dumbledore." said a voice from the chair as it slowly turned into a short round man which man him look like a walrus. "However the answer is still no, I will not come back to Hogwarts."

"I understand Horace I just wanted to tell you personally, we will just have to find someone else to fill your shoes" said Dumbledore "Come on Harry we need to get a move on."

"Harry? Harry Potter?" asked Horace as he looked at Harry "Well…you look so much like your father, well apart from."

"My Eyes, they are my mothers." said Harry as he repeated what he had heard for years.

"Why, yes." said Slughorn as he moved to a line of photos sitting on the desk, everyone of them was moving meaning that they where magical photos "I taught both your parents, lily actually made my wall."

Harry's eyes focused on the photo of his mother standing beside a much younger looking Horace Slughorn.

"Well Harry we need to get going, we wouldn't want you American friend." said Dumbledore

"American?" asked Horace

"Yes, our American exchange student is coming back to Hogwarts." explained Dumbledore "His ride over is shorter than expected since his father now lives in Washington DC."

"That is the capital of America, is his father in the government?" asked Horace

"Why yes, his father is very important in the government." said Dumbledore "And Harry is a very good friend of his."

"Really." said Horace "Maybe I was wrong, I should help form the new generation."

"Then I will see you at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore as he and flicked his wand as everything instantly fixed itself.

"Goodbye Dumbledore." said Horace "I will see you at Hogwarts."

With that Dumbledore and Harry walked out the house.

"That went just as I planned." said Dumbledore with a smile "Now let's get you to the Burrow."

Across the ocean Jack O'Neill Jr. stepped out of the cargo plane at Andrews Air force base just outside of Washington DC. The lights of the capital city were glowing in the growing darkness of a midsummer evening. Standing before him was his older self and adopted dad.

"So old man how are you doing?" asked Jack as the two of the stood at the back ramp of a C-130 cargo plane.

"I am doing good." said Jack "Now the President wants to express his graduated for what you are doing."

"No problem." said younger Jack

"However things are changing here just as much as it is over in Europe." said older Jack as younger Jack raised an eyebrow. "In a few days the Vice President will step down for health reasons."

"Ok, what is the real reason?" asked younger Jack "Did he send time in the company of a women who wasn't his wife?"

"No strangely it actually it is health reasons." said older Jack

"It is kind of sad that option I gave makes more sense." said younger Jack as older one nodded his head.

"Well the President and the magical President have made a deal." Said General O'Neill

"What sort of deal?" asked younger Jack

"The unification of the magical and none magical governments." said older Jack as younger Jack looked at him "The magical president is going to become the VP of the muggle government."

"How are they going to explain the new VP?" asked Jack

"Helps that the president of the Magical President is also a major senator in the United States Congress." answered General O'Neill "The magical government will folded into the regular government with two more hidden cabinet level departments."

"You mean like the department of Home World Defense is?" asked younger Jack

"Yes, the Department of Magical Defense and the Department of Magical Issues." explained older Jack

"Now, you will still be reporting to me and the Department of Home World Defense." explained older Jack "I don't know everything yet but the Department of Magical Defense seems to be planning something."

"When isn't a department in government planning something?" asked younger Jack

"Never." Answered General O'Neill "No do you understand, on top of protecting Harry from Voldemort you are to look for anything related to Merlin at Hogwarts."

"Yes." said Jack

"Good, then I have only one other thing to ask." said older Jack as he looked toward a line of F-15E Eagle fighter jets sitting on the tarmac "Do you want to help send these fighters over to England."

"Sure, but don't they normally send them by ship?" asked younger Jack

"Ya, but consider this a little bit of a reward for getting those ZPM." Said General O'Neill

"Sure." said Jack "What of my stuff?"

"The Ministry of Magic in England are checking people a lot more than they are checking supplies coming in from America." explained older Jack "They will be waiting for you in England."

"Alright." said younger Jack with a smile.

Once again Harry took Dumbledore's hand as they apparited on the edge of the front yard of a large house that seemed to defy the laws of science. It was well past Midnight now as Harry and Dumbledore walked toward the front door.

"Who is there?" asked a female voice from the other side of the door.

"Albus Dumbledore and Harry, Molly." said Dumbledore as the door flew open as Molly Weasley came out.

"Harry, Dumbledore we were not expecting you till morning." Said Molly as another woman appeared beside her. For a second Harry didn't recognize her without her pink bubblegum hair. Tonks looked depressed and extremely sad her hair was brown now.

"Tonks I didn't know you where here." said Dumbledore

"I was about to leave." said Tonks as she pushed past the two of them.

"Tonks we are having people over for supper on tomorrow you are welcome to come." Offered Molly "Bill, Lupin and Mad eye will all be here."

"No, I have things that need to be done.' said Dumbledore "I wish you all a goodnight."

With that Dumbledore disappeared leaving Harry at the Weasely's.

"Harry you look hungry can I make you something." said Molly

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." said Harry as he sat down to eat only to get a large cat come climbing into his lap. "Hermione is here?"

"Got here only the other day." answered Molly "Your American Friend Jack is suppose to be here tomorrow afternoon or evening. We will have to meet him at some Muggle Air force base a couple of kilometers away from here."

"I see." said Harry

"Arthur can't wait to see those Muggle planes flying though the skies." said Molly with a slight roll of the eye "That is if he can get away from work…I don't know if Ron told you but Arthur got a promotion."

"Really?" asked Harry

"Yes, head of Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, he has ten people reporting to him." said Molly with a smile as if she had been dying to say that since Harry Arrived. "Now once you eat we need some rest, Fred and George's room is all yours until Jack arrives."

Across the ocean a single fighter jet taxied onto the runway.

"This is Wizard One…really you gave me the call sign wizard?" asked Jack into his radio as he finished his check list.

"Yes, mini me." said older Jack on the radio as he stood in the control tower "You are cleared for takeoff, once you reach international waters you are free to take it to max power that should get you to base faster. The external fuel tanks should just be enough to reach England if not a tanker will be waiting. They are expecting you."

"Roger that." said younger Jack as he flipped some council controls before strapping up his face mask. "I am go for takeoff."

"Roger good luck." said older Jack as younger Jack's engines glowed in the darkness of the summer evening.

"This is Wizard one taking off." said Younger Jack as he punched the fighter into gear causing it to scream down the runway as it took off into the dark sky over the Atlantic.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the beginning I have for book 6. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 An International house**

"Harry." said a voice as Harry slowly opened his eyes only to pull the covers up higher than before.

"Ginny, Hermione! I am sleeping." said Harry as he pulled the blanket up to cover all but his face.

"Apparently shirtless." said Ginny as she eyed Harry "However Mom just told us you where here."

"Did I miss breakfast?" asked Harry as the light poured in from the window.

"No mom is preparing a tray for you and see is bring it up." said Ginny with discuses in her voice.

"Who?" asked Harry as the door flew open as a woman with long blonde hair who seemed to glide across the floor. She was dressed in a light blue sun dress which made her look like she stepped off the page of a fashion magazine.

"Ah Harry." said Fleur Delacour in a heavy French accent as she placed a tray of food down on the bed "It is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Fleur a little surprising." said Harry

"I am engaged to Bill now." answered Fleur as Harry's eyes widened a bit as Ginny crossed her arms and gave a look that matched her mother when she was upset "I am staying with them this summer to get to know my future in-laws."

"I see." said Harry

"Well I better go help Molly with the dishes." said Fleur as she seemed to glide out the door only to stop. "I forgot Ginny your mom wants your help in the kitchen."

"I will be down shortly." snapped Ginny as Fleur started down the stairs, the moment she was out of ear shot. "I hate her, everyone apart from Bill and somehow Ron."

"I don't like her." said Ron "I just don't hate her either."

"She is such a pain, telling us how she does things in France and how so much nicer France is to here." said Ginny "Luckily Mom is planning to get Bill to take a fancy to Tonks."

"I don't think that will happen." said Ron as Hermione and Ginny glared at him. "Tonks isn't bad looking but compared to Fleur?"

"Well you are not one to talk you don't look that good compared to Jack or Harry for that matter." said Ginny as Harry blushed a storm as Ron glared at his only sister.

"How is Jack doing I haven't heard anything from him." said Harry

"I haven't heard anything." said Ron

"You haven't?" asked Hermione as she raised an eyebrow before thinking about it "Sorry I forgot he can't send owls because of the great distance so he sends Email and phone calls."

"We don't have any of those." said Ron "I would have to walk into town to use one of their coin phones."

"They are called pay phone not coin phones." corrected Hermione

"And Dudley would never let me on his computer." stated Harry

"Well he has been doing well, working at you know where." said Hermione

"The SGC." said Ginny "I still find that place hard to believe. What has been going on out there, did Jack tell you?"

"No…he said he couldn't tell details over the phone but from his tone it didn't seem good." said Hermione

"I can't wait to ask him about that." Said Ginny with a smile as Harry felt a hint of hatred toward Jack.

"Well don't talk to Luna about it." said Harry as Ginny raised an eyebrow "She couldn't keep it quite so Dumbledore changed her memoires so Jack used a wand in the Ministry."

"I see." said Ginny as she lowered her head.

"Last I heard he was taking some field work." Said Hermione

"Well he is supposed to be coming today." said Harry as Hermione's eyes widened before she smiled. "Also I think the OWLs are due today."

"What?" asked Hermione

"I better head downstairs before Mom gets mad at me for making her stay with her." Said Ginny as she stood up and headed downstairs.

Meanwhile over half way over the ocean Jack sat in the Eagle fighter jet flying at supersonic speeds. Over the ocean no one really cared about sonic booms. The was well outside of radio range for American ground control, the only messages he was getting was from overhead military satellites and the occasion civilian flight radio chatter. He checked behind him in the backseat was a small duffle bag that held his weapons and SGC supplies. His school and personal items along with dog sarge where traveling by magical means.

"_I don't think Sarge would have been good riding in this plane."_ said Jack to himself as he looked at his watch and then the fuel reading _"I have just enough to land with about the safe amount of remaining fuel."_

"Three more hours." said Jack out load to a magical moving photo of Hermione and himself standing side by side which was taken on the last day of school.

After a quick breakfast the golden trio awaited their owls but they never came, finally lunch in which Arthur, Lupin, Bill and Mad eye moody appeared in the front yard.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Molly "I thought you three wouldn't be back till 2?"

"Molly what are you suppose to do before you let me into the house." stated Arthur as Molly rolled her eyes.

"What is your dearest ambition?" asked Molly

"To find out how muggle planes stay up." answered Arthur "And what do you like me to call you when we are alone?"

"Arthur not in front of everyone." said Molly as she looked around.

"Then whisper it into my ear." said Arthur

"What are they doing?" asked Harry as they all sat around the lunch table.

"It is some form of Ministry recommended security so that they know that it is them and not a fake." answered Ron "It is really quite stupid."

"I see." said Harry as

"Alright you can let us in." said Arthur as they entered the house.

"Now why are you all here, super isn't until six." said Molly

"Well we came to see who would like to meet Jack, we found out he is going to be early." answered Lupin as Hermione's head popped up at the news.

"I am going." said Hermione

"Count me too." said Harry

"Harry I don't think you should, we don't know who may be waiting for you." Said Molly

"We have three members of the order of the Phoenix as long as he brings his cloak he should be good." answered Mad Eye

"Alright we will all go." said Molly before looking at Fleur "Would you mind watching the house."

"Mom she can come." said Bill

"No, someone has to stay with the house." answered Fleur with a smile. "Also it will give me some time to clean up the kitchen some more."

"Alright." said Bill as Molly glared at Fleur for attacking her kitchen.

"Thank you." said Molly Weasley with a clearly fake smile as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny took the hands of one of the older witches or wizards as the apparated away from the Burrow.

The next moment they knew they were standing in a large airplane hangar.

"Where are we?" asked Ron as roar of jet airplanes filled the air.

"We are at muggle joint military base fifty kilometers away from your home." answered Mad Eye Moody as the sounds of airplanes taking off filled the air. In the corner was all of Jack's stuff and his dog Sarge. The moment Sarge saw his master's friends he jumped to his feet and ran toward Hermione.

"Hello Sarge." said Hermione as she petted the dog who licked her hand loving in return.

"The Weaselys correct?" asked a tall British muggle man dressed in full military uniform a large assault rifle hanging from a belt around his shoulder.

"Yes." Said Mr. Weasley

"I am Corporal Taylor of the RAF here to make sure you do not leave this hanger." said the soldier in a heavy Welsh accent "Jack O'Neill will be arriving shortly."

"You know Jack?" asked Hermione

"I was part of a team that worked under his father's command in America." stated Corporal Taylor "Now please wait here, he should be arriving in a couple of minutes."

"This is amazing." said Arthur as he looked out hanger as another helicopter flew very low overhead.

"Arthur I do not see what you find so interesting in those muggle things." said Molly as she sat down on a small chair. "They fly over maybe once a week."

"Never this low and I am just amazed those things can stay up." said Arthur as a plan different than the others he had seen flying came in for a landing. The plane was smaller than the giant planes that where taking off and landing constantly. It was nibble and looked a lot faster as the wheels came down.

"What kind of plane is that?" asked Arthur to Harry thinking he would know.

"It's a fighter." answered Harry as he remembered the war movies that his cousin loves to watch "They are designed to shot down enemy planes."

"Really?" asked Arthur as to his and everyone else amazement the fighter turned off the runway and began to move toward them. Slowly the plane came closer and closer until it finally it turned and entered the hanger the nose stopping feet away from the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry.

"Wow." said Arthur as the engines of the jet fighter died down as the canopy opened up. To every wizard's amazement a man with gray covering over his lower face and a silver visor stuck to his helmet stood up from the pilot's chair. Ground crews ran up a staircase as he quickly got walked down the stairs.

"So do you like it Mr. Weasley?" asked the man as he took off the lower part of his face showing his normal face before lifting his visor.

"Jack." said Hermione as she ran forward and hugged Jack.

"You flew this?" asked Ron

"Yes, for the past few hours now I need to use the rest room." said Jack as he pushed past them toward one of the side rooms "Sorry."

"Wait how do we know you are really Jack?" asked Lupin as he pointed his wand at Jack's back

"Fine." said Jack as he turned around and looked at his friends "Stargate."

"Stargate?" asked Lupin

"It's Jack, trust us." said Ron

"Alright." said Lupin as Jack walked out to change out of the flight suit and to use the restroom. "Americans are weird."

"Yes, weird." said Mad Eye Moody as he watched Jack walk away. "Something very strange is up with him."

After changing back into his normal cloths they traveled to the Burrow.

"Well this is an interesting house." said Jack as he stood in the front yard looking up at the house.

"Is something wrong?" asked Molly

"Sorry, it is just I am trying to figure out how it stays up?" asked Jack

"It's magic." answered Hermione as they entered to see Fleur waiting for them.

"Well hello." said Fleur as she offered a hand to Jack.

"Hello, Jack O'Neill." said Jack as he took her hand

"Fleur Delacour." said Fleur "I am Bill's Fiancée."

"I see." said Jack "If I am not mistaken you sound like you're from Southern France, maybe Grenoble?"

"This I grew up around a few Kilometers outside of Grenoble." said Fleur as she looked at Jack "How did you know that?"

"My Dad, works with a French General who is from Grenoble and he has the same accent as you." explained Jack "Good guy but likes his stakes too raw for my tastes."

"You English and Americans like your meat too well done in the first place and what does your Dad do?" asked Fleur

"He is a General in the Muggle Air Force." said Jack

"Is he the one who taught you how to fly?" asked Lupin

"Yes, and since I am going to be in the Air Force they let me fly the plan here." answered Jack

"Well some owls arrived." said Fleur as everyone noticed four Owls waiting for them.

"Four?" asked Ron "Why Four?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about me?" said Jack as they each grabbed a letter and after some trading the finally had their own letters.

"Harry I need you guys out of the Kitchen so that I can cook." explained Molly

"Let's take this upstairs." said Hermione as the four of them went upstairs. The moment they were in Ron's room Hermione opened her letter and started reading. Harry and Ron quickly followed suit only Jack didn't seem that interested in the letter.

"Harry what did you get?" asked Ron

"I did good, I even got an exceeding expectations in Potions and an Outstanding in Defense against the Dark Arts." said Harry "Hermione?"

"I did good." said Hermione

"She got all Outstanding apart from an exceeding expectation in defense." said Jack as Hermione looked at him. "The paper is somewhat see though."

"Let me guess you are upset about not getting all Outstanding?" asked Ron

"Guys take a look at this." said Harry as he held up a Gryffindor pin with the letter C on it.

"Harry you're the Quidditch Captain, which makes you equal to Perfect." said Ron

"You will make a great captain." said Jack as he patted Harry on the back.

"Well looks like you are the only one who isn't a prefect or a rank equal to that." said Ron with a smirk as he looked past Harry toward Jack.

"I am a real Colonel in the United States Military." replied Jack as he finally opened his letter only to raise an eyebrow as he read the letter "Well that is interesting."

"What?" asked Hermione

"Take a look." said Jack as he handed over the one of the two papers in his hand.

_Mr. Jack O'Neill Jr._

_In the hopes of bringing the Wizardering World together in these dark times you along with seven other exchange students from schools around the world will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardery this year. These students along with your self will form a new and separate house known as the International House. Because you have been at Hogwarts for a year you have been selected as Perfect of this House._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Well that is news." said Harry

"You're in another house now?" asked Hermione

"You're a prefect?" asked Ron

"I have no idea, I am just learning about this myself." said Jack

"So seven other exchange students?" asked Harry "I wonder where they are all from."

"How are your grades?" asked Ron

"Straight As apart from a C- in Herbology and a D in Diviation." said Jack "I never really had a green thumb anyhow and Diviation is Diviation."

"A, C- and D?" asked Ron "What does that mean?"

"It's their grading system, A is pretty much Outstanding." explained Hermione "D is still Dreadful."

"Why don't they just use O and D then?" asked Ron as Hermione slapped her head out of frustration.

"Don't even try." said Jack

"So Jack did better then you didn't Ron?" asked Ginny as she appeared in the doorway.

"Don't tell them that." growled Ron

"Ron you still did better the Fred or George, there is nothing to be ashamed of." said Ginny as she took Ron grade report.

Later that night while most people where sleeping Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Jack sat up in Ron's room around a floating ball of fire.

"So Jack have you been up to?" asked Harry

"What you really want to know is how things are going off world?" asked Jack as he stood by the window.

"Yes." Said Ginny

"We are at War once again." answered Jack "With an enemy unlike anything we have ever seen."

"What haven't you seen?" asked Hermione

"Hermione we are facing a group of Ascended beings called the Ori." Said Jack

"Ascended?" asked Ginny

"They live as pure energy and have powers that make Voldemort or Dumbledore look like muggle." Said Jack "However we are lucky the Ori can't attack us directly because of another group of Ascended who are the Ancients."

"Then who are you fighting?" asked Ron "I mean if these Ori people can't attack us why is there a war?"

"Because their followers can." said Jack "They have declared a crusade on us and they are converting everyone they can to their religion."

"The crusade's on between Europe and the Middle East lasted 200 years I believe." said Hermione

"We don't have two hundred years they may have already have an invasion fleet in this Galaxy." Said Jack

"Well those things you took will defend us right?" asked Ginny "Those ZMP."

"ZPMs." corrected Hermione

"They will power the Ancient weapon but the Ori are an offshoot of the Ancients." said Jack "They may know everything the Ancients know. Also there are thousands of planets full of humans who don't have the same protection we do."

"So we are in trouble here and out there." Said Harry

"What is the situation down here, I have been off world too much to keep on top of everything?" asked Jack

"Not good, Dementor attacks and disappearances." said Harry "Everyone is afraid of Voldemort."

"Ok, let's not talk about the wars and lets act like the kids we are." Said Ginny i

"Ya." said Harry as the five of them sat down around the fire.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the thing about the International house. Different Wizards and Witches from other nations from around the world. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 New Enemies New Friends**

After a couple of days it was time for them to head to Diagon Alley to get school supplies.

"Well this is an interesting place." said Jack as he looked at the closed shops and fast moving people.

"It isn't like this." Said Harry "Everyone is scared out of their minds so they are not friendly."

"Harry we better hurry and get your books and other school supplies." said Molly Weasley as they hurried down the alley with her husband, Lupin and Hagrid for their protection. What they didn't know was the fact that Jack had his ZAT gun hidden in his waist line and his other guns in his bag.

"I need a lot of books, some new robes and potions supplies." said Hermione "What about you Jack?"

"I already got everything." answered Jack "Dumbledore sent a list of the books I would need because most European magical stores don't take credit cards."

"Where do Americans go for their school supplies if not Diagon alley?" asked Ron

"I went to some shops in St. Louis but I could have gone to either New York or San Francisco." answered Jack "That is where the three major magical shopping centers are."

Their first stop was the robe store called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. The store owner Madam Malkin was busy taking care of the last person they wanted to see, Draco Malfoy.

"Well I was wondering what the smell was mudblood, blood traitors and Americans just walked into the store." said Malfoy as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny raised their wands only Jack refused to draw his wand.

"What American are you afraid of me?" asked Malfoy

"Please, you are not worth my time." said Jack "besides I already had the pleasure of whipping the floor with your pure blood ass, I feel the need to spread the wealth."

"How dare you talk to my son like that." growled Narcissa Malfoy

"What are you going to do get a few Death Eater friends of yours to come after us?" asked Harry

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you false sense of security." hissed Narcissa "However things change Potter, things that where once there can be gone the next."

At the same moment Madam Malkin began to pull up Malfoy's left arm sleeve only to have him pull it back down.

"Mom, I believe we should find somewhere else to get my robes." said Malfoy "If the store lets these kind in, then what does it say about the quality of their goods."

"I agree Draco." said his mother as the two of them stormed out.

"Sorry about costing you a sale." said Jack as Madam Malkin went about preparing robes for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. After the robes they brought books and potion ingredients before heading into Fred's and George's joke shop.

"Well this is different." said Jack as he watched the crowed of people buying different jokes it seemed like the only shop that had anyone who was happy in it.

"Welcome…welcome." said Fred and George as one as the descended down a staircase in the center of the store.

"Wow…how much Galleons are you two raking in?" asked Ron

"Well we do our best." said Fred "Let us show you around."

"Mr. Weaselys we have an issue someone used a joke cauldrons." Said a woman

"I will take care of it." said George as he walked away leaving Fred to show his family and family friends around the joke shop.

"Well we have here is some Muggle Magic tricks, not a big seller but it makes it keep." said Fred as they passed some whoopee cushions. "Shield charms, those have been flying off the shelves got a huge order from the Ministry."

"Really?" asked Ron "You would think everyone in the government knows how to produce a shield charm."

"I am not most people in government are desk jockeys, so they wouldn't know how to defend themselves." said Jack as Fred nodded his head.

"We also have these." said Fred as he held up a small circle "This causes perfectly real day dreams for thirdly minutes."

"Wow, that is impressive magic." said Hermione

"For that you can have one for free." said Fred as Hermione took one before Fred held up a small cylinder "Jack you inspired this, we call it a blinder. Floods the room with a blinding flash of light that blinds everyone apart from the thrower."

"_My flash bang." _thought Jack

"How much?" asked Jack

"You can have one for free." said George as he walked up.

"You fix the problem?" asked Fred

"Yes, it was an easy fix." said George as they went on to show a long section of love potions and a powder that turns an entire room pitch black.

"Now Harry takes all you want, you gave us our start up money you buy free." said Fred and George as one.

While Jack was looking at the blinders wondering how useful they could be. Hermione along with Ginny went toward the love potion and other girl stuff.

"So this love potion last 24 hours?" asked Ginny

"That s what the label says." said Hermione

"Are you going to buy one to use it on…" said Ginny as she looked toward Jack who was looking at the blinders.

"No." said Hermione "This is a fake love."

"Come on I can tell Jack likes you and you like Jack so why are you not making out at every turn?" asked Ginny

"I am not the kind of person who likes to do those things in public and….we only admitted it too each other right before the end of term." said Hermione

"I see." said Ginny as she looked around the store. "Where is Harry?"

Hermione's head spun around looking for any sign of Harry but all she saw was Ron and Jack.

"Jack have you seen Harry?" asked Hermione

"I thought he was with Ron." said Jack as he looked up toward the next level where Ron was looking at the price of an item.

"We have to find him." said Hermione as jack looked out the window just in time to see Malfoy walk by all by himself.

"I think I know where he is going, can you distract Hagrid outside?" asked Jack

"Sure." said Hermione as she handed a few items to Ginny before walking outside.

"Hermione what are you doing out here?" asked Hagrid as she sat down beside Hagrid.

"Just a little stuffy in there." said Hermione "So what are you planning to teach us in care of Magical creatures?"

"Ah it will be amazing." said Hagrid as he started saying all the things he was thinking about teach them. With Hagrid talking to Hermione Jack slipped out the behind Hagrid and took off after Malfoy figuring that Harry had to be somewhere in front of him under his cloak. When Malfoy ducked into a side alley Jack followed finally he entered a shop locking the door behind him. The alley was abounded not a soul in sight allowing Jack to pull out a devise used by the Gua'uld and the Tok'ra to discover Reetou the gun sent a beam out scanning the area in front of him, making anything invisible visible to the naked eye finally near the window knelt Harry looking in at Malfoy.

"Harry what the hell are you doing?" asked Jack as he moved toward his friend.

"Malfoy is up to something he is looking at a closet." said Harry

"Malfoy's taste in furniture isn't your consider. We need to get back now." ordered Jack as he dragged Harry away.

A couple of weeks later Jack, Harry, Hermione and the entire Weasley clan where standing on platform 9 and ¾ awaiting the pull out, after a few fair wells they boarded the train. Harry and Jack found a compartment along with Luna and Neville while Ron and Hermione went off for a prefect meeting.

"Aren't you going to head to this meeting you are a perfect to right?" asked Harry as he looked at Jack

"Not until I learn what Dumbledore is planning." said Jack as they started talking about grades, Neville must had gotten a hint that Luna had no idea what the Stargate was anymore since he didn't ask about it. About five minutes after the train pulled out of Hogwarts a group of fourth year girls walked up to harry.

"Hi, Harry I am Romilda Vane." said the girl "You and Jack O'Neill don't have to sit with them."

"They are my friends." replied Harry as the girls eyes widened.

"Oh," said the girl before rushing off.

"People expect you to have better friends." said Neville

"None of them went into battle with us against Voldemort." answered Jack as the city was left behind. Slowly the door opened as a tall young woman about their age walked in, her long blonde hair was pulled back in a long pony tail. She was dressed in a white tank top with blue jeans on.

"Why hello." said Neville with lust in his eyes.

"Hello." said the girl in a sweat voice as she moved some blonde hair away from her blue eyes.

"Can we help you?" asked Jack

"Actually it is what I can do for you." said the girl as she quickly flicked her wand freezing Luna in place.

"Who are you." snapped Jack as he pulled his wand.

"Please Colonel O'Neill you can't use that so you might as well pull out your ZAT." said the girl

"You have my attention." said Jack

"Good." said the girl "I only froze her because she doesn't know about the Stargate."

"How do you know?" asked Neville

"My name is Kimberly Rilles or Kim for short." said Kim with a smile

"Your American." said Harry as he noticed she sound slimier to Jack.

"Correct." said Kim

"Your part of this International House?" asked Jack

"Correct again." said Kim "And the United States government sent me to back you up Jack."

"So you know about." started Jack

"Yes I know about the Stargate, and may I say you have done a great job not only for America but the world." said Kim "However Voldemort is an issue that faces the entire Magical and muggle world."

"We will deal with Voldemort." said Harry

"Yes, we will." said Kim as she stressed the we part.

"The department of Magical Defensive sent you as back up?" asked Jack

"Yes, I am to help you on the magical side of things and provide a more detailed Magical based report back to the government." said Kim "You will be busy trying to find out everything about Merlin and trying to find any weapons or better yet more ZPMs he left behind."

"So I address the muggle issues and you address the magical issues?" asked Jack

"For the moment." said Kim "In the future it is the hope of the Wizardering world and none Wizardering world become one."

"You really think that can happen?" asked Neville

"We can hope." said Kim with a smile "Now I will give you more detail later but her spell is wearing off so you should sit back down."

"Do it." ordered Jack as the three boys sat down. At that moment Luna started moving again.

"Can we help you?" asked Luna

"Yes, I am looking for the food cart has it passed here yet?" asked Kim

"No she must be at the beginning of the train." answered Luna

"Thank you." said Kim as she walked out.

"Well that was weird." said jack

"I know she was asking for the lunch cart but it is only 10." said Luna as she went back to reading her book.

Around 11:30 Hermione and Ron finally returned from their Prefects duties.

"Looks like Malfoy acting odd again." said Ron as he sat down beside Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"Well he is just sitting in the Slytherin Compartment not doing anything." Said Ron

"I see." said Harry as suddenly the door opened as a third years girl entered.

"I have a letter for Neville Longbottom, Jack O'Neill and Har…ry Potter." said the girl as she gave the letters before running out of the room.

"I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in Compartment C." read Jack "Who is Slughorn?"

"A new teacher." answered Harry "We better go."

"Do you have too we just got back." said Ron "I wanted to talk."

"It's an invitation from a teacher they have to go." said Hermione as the three boys left toward compartment C. When they entered they found a large table with rows of food. Around the room about a dozen people of different ages and different houses where eating from plates.

"Ah Harry." said Slughorn as he walked up and took Harry's hand "I am so happy you could join us."

"Hello Professor." said Harry with a forced smile as he was forced into the room.

"You must be Neville Longbottom and you are the American I heard so much about." said Slughorn as he offered a hand to Jack who refused to take it for a moment.

"Hello Professor Slughorn." said Jack

"Now let me introduce everyone to you." Said Slughorn as he went around the room, everyone was related to someone important either the children or in some cases the grandchildren of people.

"And I believe you know this young woman." said Slughorn as Ginny Weasley appeared from a door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry

"Don't ask." said Ginny as they all sat down. Jack couldn't wait to get out of their and judging from the look on Harry's face he wanted out of there too. Slughorn would always bring the conversation back to Harry and him being the chosen one. Finally the darkening of the sky brought the party to an end.

"Well that stunk." said Jack as they started to leave.

"Jack I have to use the restroom I will meet up with you later." lied Harry

"You are not using your cloak to spy on Malfoy." ordered Jack "Now come on back to the compartment."

"Fine." said Harry as he followed Jack to the compartment. There was no time to talk before the Hogwarts express came to a stop. Like normal Hagrid was preparing to lead the first years down to the lake to show them Hogwart's for the first time. However in a strange turn of events McGonagall was standing at the train platform waiting for students to come off the platform. Flanking her where a dozen older wizards including Tonks.

"Mr. O'Neill." said McGonagall as she walked up Jack.

"Yes, Professor." said Jack

"I am afraid you need to come with me, you will not be sitting in your house at the beginning of the opening dinner." said McGonagall

"Jack is still in Gryffindor isn't he?" asked Hermione

"Yes, of course he is." said McGonagall "He just has to enter with our other guests."

"I understand." said Jack as he followed McGonagall to a waiting carriage when he entered he found Kim Rilles dressed in her school uniform waiting for him. Two other carriages where already full and pulling away.

"You ready for a wild ride Jack O'Neill?" asked Kim with a grin.

"This is going to be interesting." said Jack

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the first major OC, I hope you like Kim because she is going to become a major player on the stage and she has some secrets. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 A New House**

Harry Potter along with his friends sat at the Gryffindor table looking around the room, there were far more empty seats than normal. It made the giant stone hall seam devolved of some of its joy and happiness.

"People are afraid that is why is why the castle is empty, people are staying at home." explained Ron

"People don't realize that the closer you are to Dumbledore the safer you are." said Harry as he looked around the room, the Slytherin table was the only one who seemed to have everyone back. However the great hall itself had changed a bit. On the back wall near the main entrees a huge flag hung from the ceiling, it looked ancient and with the seal of Hogwart's hand stitched on its black background. Behind them hanging over the hourglasses marking the house points where flags with the seals of each house on it.

"I wonder where they got that?" asked Ron

"Why do I even expect you to know what it is?" asked Hermione more to herself as she let out a sigh "You two never read Hogwart's a history."

"No, we haven't." said Harry "Only you and Jack have ever read it."

"That is the flag of Hogwarts' created over 900 years ago to fly over the castle during every Tri wizard Tournament win." said Hermione

"It didn't fly over the last one?" asked Ron

"Because it is only flown after the school wins and with…" started Hermione as she paused for a moment.

"With Cedric death it didn't seem right to fly the flag." explained Hermione

"I see." said Harry as the first years where shorted however once it was done, the shorting hat remained as Dumbledore stood up and headed toward a large podium. Dumbledore seamed a little bit older then normal and a little bit weaker.

"We are all gathered in these ancient halls in a time of great struggle and great change." started Dumbledore as he hid his hand behind his back "The storm of war is no longer on the horizon but has hit our nation and our world. In times like these it is human nature to dig deep and ride out the storm, however if we dig deep and hid then the storm clouds grow stronger until they reach any hiding places."

"What is he getting at?" asked Ginny who was unaware of the message Jack had gotten.

" No, in order to fight the storm and Voldemort we wizards and witches cannot hid." said Dumbledore as people flinched at Voldemort's name "We need to reach out a stand as one not only with our brothers and sisters in the United Kingdom but to our brothers and sisters around the world."

"Does this mean more exchange students?" asked a Gryffindor third year a few feet away from Harry.

"Last year we started this with the introduction of one student from the United States of America Jack O'Neill Jr." said Dumbledore "Already he has taken part in our war against Voldemort helping us defeat Voldemort's Death Eaters at the Ministry. Now he is joined by seven students from around the world."

"Seven new students." said more than a few people as they mumbled about the news.

"Now these students will go to class with you and live in the different houses of Hogwarts." said Dumbledore "However they will technical be part of new and separate house which will compete for the house cup and if they want to can form a Quidditch team."

"What?" asked Harry "They have their own team?"

"You guys may play against Jack?" asked Hermione

"Don't worry Jack doesn't know how to fly a broom so we are safe." said Ron with a smile.

"Now allow me to welcome back now a Colonel in the Officer Core at the Iron Hills School in America and who will serve as Perfect of this new house Jack O'Neill Jr." said Dumbledore as the doors to the great hall opened as Jack walked down the center walkway in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. Jack was dressed in the same kind of uniform he had walked in a year ago, the only clear difference was his rank insignia on his shoulders. Jack walked up toward Dumbledore stopping in front of the headmaster.

"Sir, with your permission." said Jack

"You may Mr. O'Neill." Said Dumbledore as Jack turned to face everyone.

"Well I am not the kind to do speeches so I will make this as short as possible." started Jack as he looked around the great hall, all the eyes were on him. "The seven students from around the world express many different ideas, some of them you may not agree with. They have customs and traditions that you may find strange however if you welcome them as much as you welcomed me last year they will become part of the Hogwart's family."

"Thank you Mr. O'Neill , Now we will welcome them one at a time." said Dumbledore "Now welcome back from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France _Mademoiselle _Alice De Ackart

Everyone watched as the doors to the great hall opened as a single girl with long brown hair pulled back under a light blue hat walked into the room. She was dressed in the same uniform that Harry and the other older students had seen during the Triwizard tournament. She didn't seem to glide across the floor like Fleur did but she was light on her feet as she danced across the floor. Did more than a few spins as she came to a stop in front of Jack.

"I am so happy for the honor to come to come to this school _Monsieur Dumbledore_." said Alice De Ackart with a French accent.

"It is our honor." said Dumbledore as Alice stood beside Jack with a smile on her face as Hermione was glaring at her for being as close to Jack as she was. "Now from one the oldest magical school on continental Europe we welcome Ludrick von Osborn form the Prussian Military Alchemy of Magic in Germany."

Everyone jumped back as the sound of strange music filled the air.

"What is that?" asked Ron

"It's called the Koniggratzer March." said Hermione as she remembered finding on her grandfather's World War II records with that song on it "It was the marching song for the German Military in World War II."

Before Hermione could add anything more a man dressed in a dark gray uniform. Every muggle born and people who had studied History's eyes widened as Ludrick walked forward, he was dressed in a uniform that matched almost perfectly with a dress uniform of a German SS officer in World War II, the only thing that was missing was the scull on his cap and the signs of the Nazi party.

"Guten tag heir Dumbledore." said Ludrick as he stopped in front of Jack before saluting him. "It is an honor to meet a colonel in the school officer guard."

"You are welcome." said Jack as he returned the salute before Ludrick went to stand beside Jack. He took off his hat to show his short blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Now let us welcome from the cold lands on inner Siberia the Republic of Russia school of Magic Dimitri Petrenko." said Dumbledore as the door to the great hall opened again as a large man dressed in a huge fur coat entered the room. He looked older then Jack or them but maybe it was the scares that ran across his face. Beside him stood a Pronouns charm in the shape of very large Bear. Dmitri walked up to the Jack before taking off his gloves.

"Well I must admit it is warmer here then it is back home in the motherland." said Dimitri in a heavy Russian accent "However it will prove an interesting stay, don't you agree American."

"Yes, Comrade." said Jack as the Russia smiled before moving beside Alice.

"Now it is my great honor to introduce from one of the newest schools of Magic in the world the St. Maria school of Magic in Brazil Maristela Torres." Said Dumbledore as the door opened once again as a tall Spanish looking woman with long brown hair walked down the walkway, the sound of her heals sticking the stone floors. She was dressed in a beautiful white and green lose fitting sun dress which looked more like summer former wear then the colder weather of an European fall. Maristela didn't say anything only smiled before heading toward her spot near Ludrick.

"Next we welcome from the honorary school of the Imperial Academy we welcome Isoroku Yamamoto." said Dumbledore as the door opened as a young Japanese man dressed in a flowing blue robe with a red slash walked in. What caused almost every Hogwart's students eyes widen was the fact that a long and short sword hung from his waste.

"It is an honor to come to your school." said Isoroku as he bowed toward Dumbledore and Jack before moving to beside Dimitri.

"Now coming from Girawheen school of Magic in Australia please welcome Miss Julian Chase." Said Dumbledore as the doors opened as a women with jet black hair which reached down to her neck headed down the walkway. She was dressed what strike most people as someone stepping off a cowboy movie. She had high riding shoes with spurs on each end, on her hands where white ridding gloves, she had on what looked like dress blue pants with a white top. To too top it all off she had on a cowboy hat.

"It's good to be here." said Julian with a smile as head out a hand to Jack who took it. "Professor Dumbledore I thank you for the invite and allowing me to bring my winged horse."

"Well your school is known for raising its winged horses." said Dumbledore "And our care of magical creatures teacher is looking forward to seeing about how to train your horse."

"I would be gladly show him." said Julian with a smile.

"Now our last student is from the sister school of the Iron Hills Magical school the Warren's Peak in California is our last student Miss Kimberly Rilles." said Dumbledore as the door opened as the blonde haired women walked in, her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She had on a white short shelved shirt with a red vest over it. Her had on a white dress pants.

"Hello again Jack." said Kim as she passed Jack before taking her spot in the line.

"Now since Mr. O'Neill is already in Gryffindor house he may take his seat." said Dumbledore as Jack left and sat down beside Harry. When he sat down he instantly turned back as the shorting hat was once again the center of attention.

"We will begin with Alice De Ackart." said Dumbledore as the shorting hat was placed on the head of the woman from Beauxbatons Academy. After a few minutes the hat spoke out.

"Ravenclaw!" yelled the hat as the Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers.

"Ludrick von Osborn." said Dumbledore as the German exchange student had the hat place on him For the longest time nothing happened then suddenly in a booming voice that filled the room.

"Slytherin." cried the hat as the German took off the hat and walked toward the Slytherin table. Next came Dimitri Petrenko who instantly went to Slytherin.

"Kimberly Rilles." said Dumbledore as the hat was placed on the American girl who had been sent to help Jack.

"I hope we don't get here." said Ron "One American is bad enough, besides that girl from Brazil is hot."

"You are wrong, she will end up here." Said Jack as the hat cried out.

"Gryffindor."

"Told you." said Jack as Kim handed the hat over before walking over to the table. She took the open seat beside Jack.

"Hello Jack." said Kim

"Kim." said Jack

"Julian Smith." said Dumbledore

"Hufflepuff." cried the hat

"Maristela Torres." said Dumbledore

"Please be Gryffindor." said Ron with his fingers crossed.

"Ravenclaw." said the hat as all the boys at the table jumped for joy as the Brazilian walked to the table.

"Lastly Isoroku Yamamto." said Dumbledore as the hat was placed down one more time.

"Hufflepuff." cried the hat as the Isoroku walked to the table and sat down calmly.

"Now that is over I believe we need some decoration." said Dumbledore as he waved his wand. Instantly more flags appeared flanking the flags of the each house. Flanking the Gryffindor flag where two American Flags, Hufflepuff had a Australian and Japanese flag flanking it, beside Ravenclaw was a Brazilian flag and French and lastly beside Slytherin was the German and Russian flag. "Now we can eat."

As the food appeared everyone started eating however Hermione was still watching Kim.

"So are you going to introduce me Jack or do I have to do it." said Kim as she took a roll of a plate.

"You two know each other?" asked Ron

"You could say that." said Jack "We meet on the train apparently she was sent to help me."

"Help you with up?" asked Hermione

"I know about the SGC Hermione Granger including how Jack is related to it." said Kim as she and Hermione glared at each other.

"I have to use the rest room." stated Jack as he stood up and left the room however instead of taking a normal side door Jack headed toward the main doors.

"What is his problem?" asked Harry as he noticed Dumbledore standing up and leaving the great hall.

"I am betting he is going to talk to Dumbledore about her." said Hermione as she looked at Kim. She was right because the moment Dumbledore stepped out of the great hall he was face to face with Jack.

"Now do you have time to explain what is going on?" asked Jack

"I am sorry for spring this on you Jack but it couldn't be helped." said Dumbledore as he looked at Jack "It only got the go ahead a few days ago."

"So what is going on?" asked Jack

"Jack while you may provide Harry with great defense and even a greater friend you are only one piece in this war." said Dumbledore "You know one man doesn't win a war."

"You are forming an alliance of nations around the world." Said Jack

"Correct, the fact that the Ministry looked so bad with their attack on Harry and myself last year and their poor handling of Voldemort's attacks has caused many different Wizarding nations to come toward the American Wizardering government style or more links to the Muggle community." explained Dumbledore "Some like France and Japan are even thinking about uniting the Muggle and Wizardering government into one like America will do tomorrow."

"I see." said Jack

"Others like Germany and Russia are actually falling more in line with Voldemort's thinking." said Dumbledore "We may be heading from a wizardering war in the United Kingdom to the first world wizardering war."

"So you are trying to bring everyone together." said Jack

"Yes and maybe just maybe together we can take down Voldemort and bring the world closer together." Said Dumbledore

"I see." said Jack "I just don't like surprise."

"I don't blame you, now we better return." said Dumbledore "I need to inform everyone that Pr. Slughorn will be taking over Potions and Pr. Snape will be the new defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Wait Slughorn is Potions not Defense?" asked Jack

"Yes." said Dumbledore

"Harry is not going to like that." said Jack

"No, I do not think he will." said Dumbledore.

Later that night while almost everyone had gone to bed Harry, Hermione, Ron and Jack sat around the fire in their normal chairs.

"Why would Dumbledore want more exchange students?" asked Ron

"I don't know." Said Harry

"He wants to form more alliances with the rest of the world." answered Jack "He picked nations which are leaning toward following the America's idea of uniting the muggle and no magical world. Also some are leaning toward actually joining Voldemort."

"Joining?" asked Harry "Entire governments joining Voldemort?"

"So it would seem." said Jack

"Dumbledore must be strengthen alliances with other nations, reinforcing those who are on his side and trying to convince nations who are in support of him." said Hermione

"You know a lot about international relations." said Ron

"Well I have been reading everything I can about it." explained Hermione "By why would Dumbledore need another American, you are here."

"Apparently the American government wanted more information on the magical world in the reports I send back." explained Jack

"And you don't tell them about us in your reports?" asked Ron

"Yes…." said Jack as he rubbed the back of his head "However my reports may be a little light when it comes to magical terms and length."

"How can your reports be short?" asked Ron "We have been though hell together."

"It isn't that, I was never good at filling out paper work. One mission when the planet almost got sucked into a black hole Carter wrote a seven page report I wrote a single page." said Jack as he rubbed his chin "Now that I think about it I don't think I ever had a desk while I was at the SGC."

"About how long is your average report?" asked Hermione

"A paragraph or two." answered Jack as Hermione rubbed her temples.

"I see." said Hermione "I am heading to bed, our first class is tomorrow."

With that she stood up and headed to bed, as she walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory, about half way up the stairs when she came across Kim.

"Hello." said Kim as she crossed her arms.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Hermione

"You can tell me what you guys were talking about down here." said Kim as Hermione eyed her.

"I don't think it is any of your business." said Hermione

"Look Hermione, I am not trying to sound forceful but I need to know whatever you know." said Kim "I have to report this all back to my higher ups."

"You sound like you are in the military and I know you are not." said Hermione

"I don't have to be in the military to try to protect my country." said Kim as Hermione pushed past her before heading to bed. "Any save yours."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the OC, now of these OC only about four of them will have major roles. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 New Conditions**

"Harry I don't see why…" started Hermione as the four of them sat around the fireplace before breakfast on the first day of classes

"Trust me Malfoy is a Death Eater, you saw how he ran out when Madam Malkin tried to move his sleeve up." said Harry "He was trying to hid the mark."

"Or he could just want to get out of there." said Ron

"What reason would Voldemort have to draft a kid into his forces?" asked Jack

"Dumbledore drafted you." stated Harry

"I think we all know I am a special case." Correct Jack "Malfoy has no real combat skills, in fact he has been defeated on many occasions. I ZAT him and he couldn't do anything to stop me."

"What about a spy?" asked Harry

"Harry, Malfoy would be useless as a spy." said Hermione

"Ya, ,might as well put a giant flashing red light saying spy on it." said Jack "It would serve no tactical good."

"Maybe he is just keeping track on what Dumbledore is doing." said Harry

"There would be better options." said Hermione

"Besides we have too many spies in the school right now." said Ron as he looked at Kim who was watching them from across the room.

"She is on our side." said Jack

"Jack we may know they side with us but we don't tell every detail about our lives to the first person we meet." said Hermione "She has to earn our trust."

"I understand." Said Jack "However I will still have to share all information of military value with her."

"Like what?" asked Harry "Like the location of known Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"And what would you do if you found his location?" asked Hermione as Jack looked around for a second.

"The idea at the moment is if he is located in a remote area to beam in a bomb and blow him to kingdom come." said Jack

"I have a feeling that will not work." said Harry

"Well the other idea is to beam him into the heart of the sun." said Jack

"If that doesn't kill you know who I don't think anything will." added Ron as they headed toward breakfast. When they entered they found McGonagall handing out schedules for the different students.

"I hope Hagrid is ok with the fact that we aren't taking care of magical creatures." Said Ron as Hagrid smiled at them from the staff table as the four of them sat down at their normal spot.

"He will understand we need to focus on learning things we can use against Voldemort." said Harry hoping he was correct.

"And prepare for our future careers." added Hermione as the four of them sat down.

"Well I am taking it." said Jack as a cup of coffee appeared in his glass. "The house elves just can't get this right can they?"

"You are taking it?" asked Harry

"They put way to much cream in the coffee." Explained Jack

"Not that about you taking care of magical creatures?" asked Harry

"Harry I can't babysit you all the times and it isn't like I don't already have the skills I need for my job." added Jack as the others nodded their heads as McGonagall finally got to them. "Beside I think it will interesting."

"Alright Hermione you are cleared for Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins and Potions." said McGonagall as she handed Hermione the schedule. "Jack your schedule been cleared for Astronomy, Charms, Defense against the Dark arts, Transfiguration, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Thank you Pr. McGonagall." said Jack as he took the schedule before she went on to talk to

"Well looks like I have Magical Creatures right off the bat." said Jack

"Well at least we share, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and potions together." Said Hermione as she looked at Jack's schedule

"I think we all share those classes." said Jack as Ron looked at his schedule

"Well looks like I am taking Potions." said Ron

"You hate Potions." stated Jack as he raised an eyebrow at the sudden change.

"Well Snape is gone and Harry wants to become an Auror and it is kind of needed." Said Ron

"Do you want to become an Auror?" asked Hermione

"Not sure." said Ron "But it will help us defeat you-know-who."

"Well I better head to Ancient Ruins." said Hermione

"I am heading to Care of Magical Creatures." added Jack as he followed Hermione out the door.

"Have fun in Ancient Ruins." said Ron they watched his two friends walk out the door.

"Another year another adventure." said Jack as he and Hermione stopped at the grand stairs, Jack heading out the door to the common ground and Hermione heading up stairs to Ancient Ruins.

"Tell Hagrid we are sorry we couldn't take his class." said Hermione as she started up the stairs only to stop and look down at Jack.

"Will do." Said Jack

"Wait what do you plan to tell him on why we didn't, because he may not like Harry's and Ron's reasons." added Hermione

"Well I am going to tell him you couldn't fit it into your schedule." said Jack as he noticed Ron and Harry heading up a side stairs toward the Gryffindor common room. "As for Ron and Harry I will think of something."

"Thanks." said Hermione with a smile as Jack walked down and out the door.

"So when are you two going to?" asked Ginny as she appeared behind Hermione

"Going to what?" asked Hermione as the two of them walked up the stairs. Hermione to Ancient Ruins and Ginny to Muggle Studies which she hated but it made her father happy so she took it.

"Going to make it official, you two haven't even kissed yet to my knowledge." said Ginny as the two of them got stopped on the fourth floor.

"I don't think it really matters if we haven't kissed yet." said Hermione with a smile.

"I have to admit if I didn't know better I wouldn't think you two where all but together." Said Ginny "I also know the girls who are not after Harry because he is the chosen one is after Jack, a few are even after Ron."

"Ron?" asked Hermione

"If you can't be the girl of the hero, being the girl of his best friend is good." answered Ginny as she stopped at the window. "What is Jack doing?"

"What?" asked Hermione as she looked out a nearby window to see Jack standing in the courtyard talking to the Kim and to make it worst they were holding hands. They let go of each other and started down the grounds toward Hagrid's hut side by side talking.

Down below Jack and Kim where walking toward Hagrid's hut.

"I can't believe I tripped over a stupid rock, it wasn't there a moment ago." said Kim "Thanks for helping me up."

"Peeves he likes to pull pranks on people." Answered Jack as the two of them where pretty much alone on the grounds in front of them was maybe two Ravenclaw boys who were also heading to Hagrid's hut but no one else seemed to be handing to class.

"Kim can I ask you something about magic?" asked Jack

"Sure."

"Why would the German school basically have an SS uniform?" asked Jack

"Just because the muggle population of a government is a certain way doesn't mean the magical government is the same." Explained Kim "The magical government of Germany is basically a group of Nazi like pure bloods, you can't even attend magical school in Germany unless you prove your pure blood or half blood you can't go to school. You never wonder where Voldemort got his ideas?"

"So the German Government follows a Nazi like position?" asked Jack

"Not totally, they don't go around exterminating people but apart from that it is basically the same." Said Kim "Now if you think the Germans are Crazy you should hear what the Russians do. They actually stop anyone who isn't pure blood from having a wand, even half bloods aren't allowed to do magic, Voldemort himself doesn't go that far."

"I always hated Russians." said Jack

"Jack I really need to know everything they know about Voldemort and the Death Eater's I need to start sending reports back as soon as possible on their movements on the ground." said Kim

"Wouldn't Dumbledore or the Ministry be a better source of information." wondered Jack

"The Ministry doesn't really trust the American Government that much." said Kim "We embarrassed them badly last year and we are starting to take their place as leaders of the Wizardering world."

"Their empire is dying and they don't like it." said Jack

"You could look at it like that." said Kim "They will really hit the roof when it is announced later this week the unification of the Wizardering and muggle governments."

"You think they would care more about the Dementor attacks or people disappearing." said Jack

"You would think." said Kim "Now as for Dumbledore, some fear he may be painting a more positive view of the war. My mission is to report back everything I can learn on the ground levels and yours is find anything that could help us in the war against the ORI and the Wraith as well as provide close in protection for Harry."

"You handle the magical side I handle the military side." said Jack

"Yes." said Kim as the two of them stopped yards from Hagrid's hut.

"Now listen here, I may be forced to share information with you but to me you haven't earned my friendship or my trust." said Jack "I will give you a chance but if you put my friends in any danger I don't care who you are you will have to deal with me."

"Understood." said Kim with a grin "I hope to earn your trust."

"Jack!" yelled a load voice from behind him as Jack turned to see smiling Hagrid walking toward him.

"Hello Hagrid." said Jack as he returned the smile.

"Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" asked Hagrid as he looked over Jack's shoulder trying to find any sign of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well sadly their schedules couldn't fit your class in." said Jack as Hagrid lowered his head.

"I see." said Hagrid sadly "I can understand Hermione but what of Ron and Harry?"

"From my understanding Harry and Ron are planning to become Authors and their course work is going to be very heavy with the required classes for that field." Said Jack

"I see." said Hagrid "At least I have you."

"Sorry I am late." said a voice as everyone turned to see the exchange student from Australian, Jullian Smith running toward them. "Had to take Comet out for a fly."

"Comet?" asked Jack

"It's my Granian." answered Jullian as Jack noticed a small structure by the side of the castle. It looked like a barn, he could just make out the image of a gray horse, suddenly two giant wings spread out from the side of the horse. "Everyone in my school has one type of winged horse, we raise them and race them from time to time."

"And when we get to them you will do great." said Hagrid as he looked around the class, it was a total of five people and three where exchange students "Now since you are all Newt students we will be stepping up to a new level of creatures and in light of these dark times, we will focus on animals you-know-who or other dark wizards have used in the past."

"_This can't be good." _Thought Jack as Hagrid lead the five students around to the side of his cabin where a large pen had been made. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the two creatures inside the pen or six depending on how you looked at it.

"I got these just the other day." said Hagrid as the two three headed snakes slithered around in their pens. They where each at least six feet long with black and orange tiger strips on it's body. "Aren't they beautiful."

"Runespoors." said Kim as she took a step back.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor wait I mean the international house." said Hagrid as he picked up the huge snake.

"Now as you can all see Runespoors have three heads and each head has its only role." started Hagrid as the snake coiled around his arm. The far right head tried to bite Hagrid but nothing happened. "Don't worry; these snakes had their fangs and poison sacks removed. So they are perfectly safe. However if the poison hadn't been removed I would be dead in a few minutes."

"Since we only have two we will need to spilt up. I want you to study them and draw them in your book" said Hagrid as the two Hogwarts students went toward one pen leaving Jack, Jullian and Kim to handle the same snake that Hagrid had been holding.

"I hate snakes." said Jullian as she looked at the middle head which wasn't even moving. "They are just creepy."

"They are not that creepy at least this one isn't a Basilisk." said Kim "Those are some deadly snakes."

"Good thing we are not dealing with that." said Jack

"Jack is alright if I call you Jack?" Asked Jullian in a tone of voice that reminded him too much of one of those Air head cheerleader he had to deal with before coming to Hogwarts "When are you going to form our Quidditch team."

"Ah, I don't know." said Jack "In fact I never played Quidditch."

"You have never played Quidditch?" asked Jullian

"I don't even know how to fly a broom." added Jack as Jullian blinked

"Well if it is ok, with you permission can I form the team. I was team captain at my school." said Jullian "Also the best Seeker to."

"Go right ahead." said Jack "one less thing I will have to deal with."

"What about you Kim do you know how to fly?" asked Jullian

"Yes, I do I played Quodpot." said Kim

"Quodpot…ah ya." said Jullian with a slight wince at the name "That is that off shot of Quidditch where the ball explodes. What position?"

"I was pretty much the chaser in Quidditch terms." added Kim

"Great now all we need it a Keeper, two beaters and two more chasers." said Jullian "I can't wait to beat those Englanders into submission."

"Ok." Said Jack as suddenly the Runespoor that the two Ravenclaw boys lunged at one of them and tried to strangle one of the boys. Instantly everyone was at his side trying to get the snake to come off, every spell just didn't seem to work finally Jack and Kim took action as they tried to pull the snake off.

"This thing just will not give up." growled Jack as he pulled on the back half of the snake, while Kim pulled at the head. Suddenly without warning the snake gave up and unwrapped itself from the boy before slithering back into the pen.

"Are you alright." said Jullian

"I have been better." said the boy

"Well that is enough for now, don't want to do everything on the first day." said Hagrid as everyone packed up their stuff and headed back toward the castle.

"Where are you off to next?" asked Jullian in a very friendly tone of voice.

"Defense against the Dark arts." Answered Jack

"Me too." said Kim with a grin that told him she already knew they were both going to the same place. As Jack eyes her schedule it was almost a perfect match for his.

"Well I am off to something called Divination." said Jullian "I wonder what that is."

"Good luck with that." Said Jack as the two of them headed toward Snapes first defense against the Dark Arts class. Jack wasn't surprised when he saw the room had been turned into a makeshift Dungeon with the windows darkened and pictures of people being tortured on the walls.

"With so many teachers after so many years it is a wonder that so many of you have made such high OWLs." said Snape as he entered the room like a cold breeze "With the return of the dark lord means you need to be ready for anything."

Slowly a person raised their hand only to have Snape looked at him.

"Yes." Said Snape

"Sir, I read about Inferius but what are they?" asked the kid

"Can anyone tell me what Inferius are?" asked Snape as Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"An Inferius is a dead body reanimated to serve the needs of the person who raised them." Said Hermione

"An answer almost word for word from the book now can anyone tell me how you fight Inferius?" asked Snape

"Shot them in the head." answered Jack as Snape raised an eye brow "They are zombies so if you destroy the head you are fine."

"You are correct that destroying the head you stop the body." said Snape "However it is unlikely that any of you would be able to take down a large group of Inferiuses with destruction spells. Instead fire spells would serve you better. For the rest of the lesson we will focus on nonverbal spells. Why would nonverbal spells be important."

"It gives the user a leg up over your enemy." said Jack

"Now pair up and work on your nonverbal spells." ordered Snape as he started to pair up the students. Hermione was standing beside Jack waiting to be paired with him like they had at the DA but Snape had other plans "You two Americans together. Granger with Longbottom and Potter and Weasley."

"Well this is going to be easy for you." said Kim with a smile as Jack laughed a bit as he pulled out his wand.

"You could say that." said Jack as he sent a stunning spell at Kim only to have it blocked by Kim who didn't say a word at all.

"I should have told you I have been taught Nonverbal spells." said Kim with a smile "True I am not a natural but I can do it."

"Why are you two talking?" demanded Snape as he stormed toward the two Americans.

"We can already do nonverbal spells sir." Said Jack

"Show me." Demanded Snape as Jack and Kim did the same thing they did before.

"Fine, just keep practicing." Growled Snape

"He doesn't like us does he?" asked Kim

"He doesn't like anyone who isn't Slytherin." Answered Jack as Snape snapped at Harry before sending a jinx at him. Harry responded with a shield charm that sent him flying backwards.

"Potter do you remember what I told you about nonverbal spells." Yelled Snape

"Yes." answered Harry

"Yes, sir." corrected Snape

"Pr. You don't have to call me Sir." said Harry as a few people laughed as Snape glared at him even more.

"Detention Potter, this Saturday." ordered Snape.

After a quick lunch in which Kim stayed away from Harry, Hermione, Ron and Jack they went down to Potions to find Slughorn awaiting them.

"Ah Harry I am so happy you could join us." said Slughorn the moment they entered the potion room.

"Professor Ron and I do not have any supplies or books." said Harry

"Ah, yes Pr. McGonagall told me something like that." said Slughorn "You two may use books and supplies from the closet."

"yes. Sir." said Harry as he and Ron went to get their supplies.

"Now, today I have prepared some special potions for you to look at." said Slughorn as he waved his hand over a clear and odorless liquid.

"That Veritaserum." said Hermione "It is the strongest truth serum."

"Very good and this one?" asked Slughorn as once again Hermione raised her hand only someone else spoke up first.

"That is Polyjuice Potion." stated Kim

"Very good and this is?" said Slughorn

"Amortentia." stated Hermione as she glared at Kim "It's the strongest love potion and it is said that everyone smells something different."

"And what do you smell?" asked Slughorn

"Freshly mowed grass, new parchment, the smell of fresh flowers and…." Said Hermione as she stopped herself from saying Jack's hair.

"It is quite alright but I want you all to walk up and take a smell, you never know what it will tell you about yourself." Added Slughorn

Jack walked up and took a smell, it was strange the first thing he smelled was same smell that filled the room whenever the Stargate was activated, next was the smell of the woods from the cabin and his fishing pound lastly was the smell of Hermione's hair.

"Now for today we will have a little competition." said Slughorn "Whomever can brew a perfect Draught of living Death will win this."

"What is it?" asked Ron as he looked at the small bottle of golden liquid.

"This is Felix Felicis." Answered Slughorn as Hermione and Kim's eyes widened. "I can see you girls know what this is."

"Liquid Luck." Answered Kim

"Yes, whoever drinks this will have a lot better luck, so you may begin." said Slughorn as people started working. Somehow Harry started to take the lead in the brewing of the potions.

"How are you doing that?" asked Hermione

"I crushed not cut." Said Harry

"The book says cut." Corrected Hermione as she Jack took a look at the book, it was old and partly falling apart. Inside the cover where hand written notes on how to improve different potions.

"Looks like the old owner left you hints." said Jack

"Ya, someone called the Half Blood Prince." said Harry with a smile.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and I thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 The History of Voldemort's Family**

"This is almost as bad as last year." said Ron as he along with Hermione, Neville, Harry and Jack sat around a large table covered with different books and scrolls and in Jack's case a lap top computer.

"Almost." said Jack as he drank some coffee

"I can't believe we are spending the second weekend in a row doing homework." said Ron

"It could be worst." said Hermione

"How?" asked Ron

"We could have to deal more with those exchange students." said Neville before looking at Jack "Sorry Jack I don't mean you but still…that Maristela Torres from Brazil is better than me at Herbology."

"Sorry Neville." said Jack knowing that Herbology was the only subject that Neville could really call his own.

"Also Isoroku Yamamoto is a master of Ancient Runes." said Hermione "He was reading the those runes like they were nothing."

"Snape also loves those German and Russian exchange students." said Ron "I think they are actually replacing Crabby and Goyle as Malfoy wing men."

"Except they are smarter and more dangerous then either of those two blockheads." said Hermione

"Probably the only two I can stand is Alice De Ackart and Jullian Smith." said Ron "And Alice De Ackart is in Ginny's grade so I don't have to deal with her."

"Then there is her." said Hermione as she glared across the room where Kim was doing her own work on her own lap top.

"However you have to understand each school sent their best students." added Jack "They are bound to be best in some areas."

"So basically they sent their Hermione's here?" asked Neville

"Ya." said Jack as he kept working on their homework however he noticed that Harry wasn't talking or doing his homework. _"Are you still thinking about Voldemort's history?"_

**Flashback**

"So Harry how was your first private lesson with Dumbledore?" asked Jack as Harry walked into the common room late the first Saturday night of term. Everyone had gone to bed apart from Hermione, Ron and Himself.

"Good." said Harry

"Let me guess you can't tell us." said Ron

"Actually I can only tell you three." said Harry before looking at Jack "You have to promise not to tell anyone in America."

"I promise." Said Jack

"Alright, we were looking into Voldemort's family history." said Harry

"Ok, did you learn anything?" asked Jack

"A few things Voldemort mother probably used a love potion on his father and his grandfather and uncle really hated muggles." said Harry

"Well I guess that must be genetic then." said Jack as Hermione laughed a bit.

"Also she had on the same ring that Dumbledore has on now." said Harry "The ring on his hurt hand."

"Did he tell you anything else?" asked Ron

"Only that I need to get to know Slughorn better." said Harry

"Why would you want to know him?" asked Jack

"Apparently he knows something important to Dumbledore and he thinks only I can get it." answered Harry

"Alright then." said Jack

**End Flashback**

The sound of the clock caused Harry and Ron to look up and smile.

"Well it is time we have to get to the Quidditch pitch for try outs." said Ron with a smile as he slammed his book closed. "I don't have to deal with this anymore."

"You guys are welcomed to come." said Harry

"I need a break." said Hermione as she put her books away.

"I need to finish this work first." said Neville "You guys go right ahead."

"Are you sure you want me to come?" asked Jack "I mean technically I am on another team now."

"It's fine you can't even fly a broom." said Ron with a grin as Jack rolled his eyes at Ron.

Soon all of them where at the Quidditch pitch. While Harry and Ron went down to the field to lead and try out for the dozens of people who were trying out for the Gryffindor team.

"Now I want you all to fly around in groups of threes." Ordered Harry as people started to take flight. A few people couldn't even get five feet off the ground before crashing those where instantly sent packing. However larger still was the group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who were trying out for the Gryffindor team.

"IF YOU ARE FROM ANOTHER HOUSE GET OFF THE FIELD!" yelled Ginny as she came in for a landing after a very good run.

"Thank you Ginny." said Harry with a smile.

"They look kind of good together." Said Jack as he and Hermione sat in the stands they were not alone, in Lavender Brown and her friends sat closest to the field screaming encouragement to their friends. Others had come to see how good their team would be this year. From the fact that for the past few years they had won the house cup met that they where favorite to win again.

"They do." said Hermione "I think deep down they like each other but they just can't admit it."

"Figures." said Jack as the tryouts kept going. One of guys trying out kept looking toward Hermione with a huge smile on his face and every once in a while he would wave at Hermione.

"Ah him." said Hermione

"Who is he?" asked Jack

"Cormac McLaggen." answered Hermione "He is a jerk, I overheard him insulting Ron and Ginny the other day, calling them not worthy of being Harry's friends."

"You mean he hates them for their blood?" asked Jack

"No, he just thinks Harry needs better friends." said Hermione as the keepers tried out, soon it came down to the last two McLaggen and Ron for the single spot as Keeper. To test their skills Ginny and the other two chasers would try to score five scores on them.

"GO RON!" cried Lavender

"Someone has too much spirit." stated Hermione as Ron saved the fourth goal by the skin of his teeth.

"Still it doesn't look good for Ron, that McLaggen is looking too good." said Jack as he noticed Hermione whispered something under her breath. Suddenly McLaggen moved to the right allowing the ball to go though for a score. Instantly Lavender jumped for joy however she sat down and waited to see if Ron would stop the last one. When that happened Lavender jumped for joy when Ron won the position of Keeper.

"I can't believe I did it!" yelled Ron in joy

"Neither can I." growled McLaggen "It is his sister she let him win."

"No I didn't." snapped Ginny

"Ron won deal with it McLaggen he saved all five you saved only four." stated Harry

"You only say that because he is your best mate." snapped McLaggen

"Sounds like someone is a sore loser." said Kim as she and the other exchange students walked onto the field. "Harry if you are done, can we use the field?"

"Sure." said Harry

"Jack get your ass down here, we need you to try out too." ordered Kim

"Well looks like I have to get down here." said Jack "Whatever good it does."

"Good luck I think we will be heading to Hagrid's hut after this." said Hermione "I wish you were coming with us."

"I see him at class." said Jack "However I would love to see how Ron and Harry explain why they couldn't take his class."

As the crowed disappeared Jack walked up to the exchange students. Jack took his place in the line as Jullian walked out before the eight of them.

"Now since there is seven positions so one of us will sit out but everyone else will play." Said Jullian "What positions did you play on your own teams"

"I was a Chaser." said Alice in her French accent

"Beater." answered Ludrick

"I am so a Beater." answered Dimitri

"Chaser in Quidditch terms." said Kim

"I have never played, I am actually afraid of heights." said Maristela "I faint if I go to high."

"How high?" asked Jullian

"Around 10 feet." said Maristela

"10 feet you have to be kidding me." said Kim as she shook her head.

"Keeper." answered Isoroku as he moved on.

"Jack?" asked Jullian

"I never been on a broom." stated Jack

"Ok, now we have a problem." said Jullian.

After over an hour at Hagrid's hut most of the time explaining why they didn't take his class Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back toward the castle for supper.

"Don't you have detention tonight?" asked Hermione

"At 8:30." Answered Harry as suddenly Slughorn came walking toward Him.

"Harry, I was looking for you." said Slughorn "I was hoping you would join me and a few people for dinner and a party."

"I am sorry Professor but I have detention with Pr. Snape tonight." answered Harry

"Well I will have to see if I can fix that." said Slughorn as he walked off "He will surly understand. Miss Granger I expect you be there."

"Yes, Professor." said Hermione as Slughorn disappeared behind a corner.

"He has no chance of that happening." said Harry

"Ya." said Ron

"Now where is Jack?" asked Hermione

"Probably at Slughorn's party he really wants to get him in his corner." said Ron "Makes him feel like his reach now extends to across the ocean."

"I better get going then." said Hermione

"Ya, go to your little party." Said Ron as Hermione rolled her eyes as she went toward Slughorn's office and his party. As she walked alone toward the party she opened the door to Slughorn's office to find the last person she wanted to see waiting for her on the opposite side of the door.

"Hermione, I don't know if we have ever met but I am Cormac McLaggen." said McLaggen as he held out a hand to Hermione.

"Hello." said Hermione as politely as possible while giving Cormac a death glare which he didn't seem to get.

"Well I was wondering if you saw me at the Quidditch try outs earlier today." said McLaggen "I would be the Keeper but sadly Harry trusted Ron's sister to test him."

"Believe me there is no way Ginny took it easy on her brother." said Hermione as he looked around the room hoping to see Jack but there was no sign of him, the other exchange students minus Kim.

"_Where are you Jack?" _thought Hermione as Slughorn walked into the room.

"Sadly Harry will not be joining us." Said Slughorn as he went around to talk to everyone, finally around nine o'clock Hermione rushed out of the party and toward the party.

"_Maybe Jack found a way out of the party." _Thought Hermione as she walked into the common room however what greeted her made her stomach turn. There was Jack and Kim sitting across from each other with two plates of food.

"So when I was younger my Dad would take me Sunset Leach Lake up in Minnesota." Said Kim

"Really I have been there a few times." said Jack "Great fishing."

"I will take your word on that, I am not a fisher." said Kim as Jack shock his head.

"Come on fishing is great." said Jack as he took a bit of chicken.

"Then why don't you fish in the lake out there?" asked Kim

"Please, they have a giant squad and merpeople." said Jack "They would attack me or destroy my pole at the very least."

"Hello Hermione." said Kim as she eat what looked like tuna

"Hello Kim." said Hermione

"Hermione you want to join us, I got more MRE (Meals Ready to Eat)" offered Jack

"No you two look like you are having fun." said Hermione as she stormed off up the stairs.

"Wow…I guess Slughorn's party must have been horrible." Said Jack

"It couldn't have been as bad as the first time you got on that broom." added Kim "And you call yourself an Air Force officer."

"We fly jets and other things you can have your little brooms." said Jack as he rubbed his elbow "I was just glad Madam Pomfrey was able to head my arm as fast as she could."

"Well a dislocated shoulder isn't that big of a medical emergence but next time don't go crashing into a goal post." added Kim as she ate her food. "Thanks for the food."

"Well you did help me to the hospital wing." Said Jack "Also do not tell Ron or Harry they would laugh at me for learning how to fly."

"Alright, I can keep it between us." said Kim with a smile. "How is the search for anything Merlin related going?"

"Not well am starting with a simple sweep of the castle see if I can spot anything that looks ancient." said Jack

"I hate to tell you thing but this castle is ancient it was built over a thousand years ago by the founders of Hogwarts." said Kim

"Not what I meant and you knew it." said Jack as Kim Laughed a bit.

"Ya, but you are so much fun to mess with." said Kim

The Weather turned for the worst as the weekend of the first visit to Hogsmeade came around; Hermione had become strangely distance along with everyone. She was having arguments with Ron over the smallest things such as using the wrong type of inc on a paper, Harry for practicing spells he had found in the half blood princes' book and Jack, it just didn't seem like he could do anything without earning him a death glare or some words none of them kind. As for Kim while she was slowly gaining Ginny's trust by helping her with her muggle studies homework and she had gained Jack's trust however no one really knew why.

On the morning of the Hogsmeade visit Harry sat up reading the Half Blood Prince's book, everyone else was still asleep. Normally Jack would already be up and doing his normal workout but with the winds howling and the snow falling his bed seamed more inviting then his workout. Slowly Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Ron. Instantly Ron flew up a few feet into the air as he started spinning around crazily.

"Help!" yelled Ron so load that everyone sat up and looked around the room, in Jack's case pulling a knife.

"Harry put me down." ordered Ron as he was lowered back to his bed.

"Sorry Ron." stated Harry as he put his wand away.

"Next time set an alarm." said Jack before looking out the window. "We better get up if we need to get down to breakfast before going to Hogsmeade."

"Wow…that is bad out there." said Ron as he looked at the almost white out conditions out there.

"We will need to dress warmly that is for sure." said Jack

After another talk from Hermione at the breakfast table about how they shouldn't use hand written spells out of a book.

"He just went flying up into the air." Said Jack

"Sounds excely like what those Death Eaters used at the world cup." Said Hermione as she glared at Harry

"Hermione it isn't like I am a death Eater my blood isn't good enough for them." Said Harry

"Not all Death Eater's are pure blood." said Kim as she invited herself into the conversation as Jack moved down so that she could sit beside him in the middle. "From the latest in tell from America less than a quarter of all Voldemort's followers are pure blood, most are half blood pretending to be pure."

"So it's just muggle born and muggle lovers they hate." said Jack "And muggles of course."

"So they would gladly welcome Harry, Ron or me into their ranks." said Kim

"What is your blood like?" asked Ron as Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Red like everyone else." stated Kim "Why does that matter?"

"You brought it up so I am wondering." said Kim as she looked toward Jack for a moment.

"Well we are waiting." Said Ron

"I am pure blood, my Dad comes from a long line of European Wizards and my mother's family comes from one of the first wizards to come to America." answered Kim

"We better get going, it going to take some time to get to Hogsmeade in this weather." stated Jack as Ginny walked up the five of them.

"Ginny." said Harry with a smile.

"Harry I got a message Pr. Dumbledore for you." said Ginny as she handed a not to Harry.

"Thanks Ginny." said Harry as she started to walk away "Ginny you want to come with us to Hogsmeade?"

"No, I am going with Dean." said Ginny with a smile as Harry lowered in his chair just a bit "But thanks."

"I can come." said Kim

"Sure just what we need two Americans." said Ron as the five of them stood up and headed out into the storm. After passing Argus Filch who was for some reason checking what they where bring out, they entered the long walkway to Hogsmeade. The snow whipped across their faces as they drew their scarf closer. Only Jack wasn't dressed with a scarf, he had a white arctic weather gear with fur lining. Over his eyes where sky goggles with a face mask.

"This is horrible." said Ron as they forced the door open to Honeydukes candy shop.

"It could be worst." said Jack as he remembered almost freezing to death in the Antarctic with Carter.

"I don't want to know do I?" asked Ron as Jack simply grinned as they spit up around the candy shop.

"I hate that." growled Hermione in a low voice as she held up a piece of candy.

"I thought you liked Ice Mice?" asked Harry as Hermione blinked for a bit.

"It is lemon flavor and I hate Lemons." lied Hermione as she looked at Jack and Kim on the other side of the room.

"Oh, I see." said Harry "It seems you are not alone trying to get Jack."

Before Hermione could answer Slughorn dressed in a huge fur coat walked up.

"Ah Harry my dear." said Slughorn "I was hoping you could join me for a meal on Monday night."

"Can't Professor I have a meeting with Pr. Dumbledore that night as Slughorn lowered his head.

"Rats.." said Slughorn before smiling "However I will get you to come to my party sometime. Miss Granger I expect you to be their also."

"I will sir." Said Slughorn as he pushed past Ron and walked straight toward Jack and Kim.

"Let's get out of here." said Harry "The Three Broomsticks maybe."

"Look at the weather out there." Said Ron

"It's right across the street." said Hermione "Deal with it."

"Sorry…no need to bite my head off." said Ron

They crossed the road and entered the warm dinning room of the three Broom Sticks. They found a large table.

"I will get some Buterbeers." said Hermione as she left to get it from the bar when she returned she found Harry sitting across from Ron with Jack to Harry's right and across from Jack was Kim.

"Here Hermione let me help." offered Kim as she walked toward Hermione.

"I have it." stated Hermione as she moved to sit beside Ron and Harry away from Jack.

"Ah, this is horrible." said Ron

"My Butterbeer is fine." said Kim as she looked at Ron.

"No..it isn't that." said Ron as he pointed to a small booth in the corner. Harry's heart stopped as he saw Ginny sitting there in a make out session with Dean Thomas.

"Why would it mater that she is making out with a boy?" asked Kim

"He is protective of his sister." Answered Jack

"I can't say I am not the same with my two younger brothers." said Kim "I was stricter then my Dad on who they could be friends with."

"What does your Dad do anyhow?" asked Hermione "You never told us."

"It isn't that important." said Jack

"No it is ok." said Kim "They need to know."

"Know what?" asked Hermione

"My father, is Christopher Rilles." said Kim as Hermione eyes widened as Harry searched his memoires from where he heard that name before.

"Former President of the Wizardering Government of America and current VP to the combined Government." stated Jack as Ron's and Harry's eyes widened at the news.

"You're the daughter of the Vice President of the United States?" asked Ron

"Don't broadcast it." pleaded Kim "I just want to be treated normally like everyone else."

"It's your secret and compared to Jack's it is nothing." said Harry after a few hours in which they did nothing but talk, well Kim, Ron and Jack did most of the talking. Finally they started back toward the castle. In front of them where Katie Bell and one of her friends.

"I am telling you Jack Family Guy is way better then the Simpsons." said Kim

"Please, Peter Griffin is a rip off of Homer." said Jack as Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it." Said Jack as suddenly screams filled the air. Instantly everyone looked toward the source to see Katie Bell floating in midair screaming. Suddenly she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Katie!" yelled Harry as he rushed forward.

"Harry get back." ordered Hagrid as he rushed forward.

"What happened?" asked Ron

"That happened." Said Kim as she pointed her wand at a necklace which was wrapped in a large package, only a small part was tour open showing it's green jewels. "I would bet my life it was coursed."

"Kim, bring that up to the castle and whatever you do don't touch it." ordered Hagrid as he picked up Katie Bell who was passed out in his large arms.

"Ok, Why do you think it is was Mafloy's doing?" asked Jack as they sat in the common room after the Hogsmeade visit.

"It has to be him." said Harry

"Harry didn't you just tell us that McGonagall had him in detention?" asked Hermione

"So he had help." Stated Harry as everyone looked at him "What?"

**Well I hope you liked this Chapter. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 Betrayer**

Harry sat on a bench in the Gryffindor changing room, he could hear the sounds of the school filling the Quidditch pitch over their heads. However even though it was his first match as Quidditch captain Quidditch was only one of the things on his mind. First was the information about Voldemort's past from the last meeting he had with Dumbledore, information on how Voldemort was a collector of items. Then there was the tension between three of his teammates.

**Flashback**

"I still don't like having Dean on the team." said Ron as the two of them walked though the hallways.

"I don't really have a choice, he is a great flyer." said Harry

"Ya, but still." said Ron as they rounded a corner only to find his sister Ginny in a full make out session with Dean Thomas.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" yelled Ron at the top of his lungs.

"What?" asked Ginny as the two of them pulled apart.

"I don't want to see my sister making out in public." snapped Ron

"Until you came around it was private." answered Ginny

"Come on Ginny lets go to the common room." said Dean as he took Ginny's hand.

"You go ahead Dean I want a word with my brother." Said Ginny as Dean walked away. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is having you making out in public." Said Ron

"Please you are just upset that you never even been kissed, everyone else has." Stated Ginny "Harry and Cho until that broke apart, Hermione and Viktor until that too fell apart, we all know how far Jack as gone."

"Well technically he really…" said Ron

"Don't go there." stated Ginny "Now I will be leaving."

**End Flashback**

Ron, Dean and Ginny where still not talking to each other but it seamed like everyone was doing that now. Hermione had pretty much shut everyone down but mostly it was against Jack and Kim.

"_Jack and Hermione must have had a fight sometime." _thought Harry however he couldn't really find a reason for going after Kim. She had joined their growing circle of friends, helping Ron and himself with Herbology while offering a hand to Ginny's muggle study class, which she was just taking to understand her father better. Hermione seemed to be the only one who hated Kim.

"Harry it's time." said Ginny as Harry grabbed his firebolt broom as they prepared to leave the locker room. He was in charge of a team broken and divided and he wasn't able to carry out his plan to help Ron.

**Flashback**

"Ron where is Hermione?" asked Harry as he hid the sealed bottle of Felix Felicis in his robes. His plan was simple fake pouring in the luck potion and hope it boosts Ron's self-esteem and save Gryffindor.

"I don't know." said Ron as he got up from the Breakfast table "I will see you at the Pitch."

"Well that could have been better." said Jack as he sat down across from Harry. Instantly the cup in front of him filled with coffee as Jack started drinking.

"He just needs convenience." stated Harry "He is great when no one is watching."

"Well I am afraid that isn't going to happen today." said Kim as she sat down in her Quidditch robes, they looked pretty much the same as the Gryffindor robes only hers was pure black with the American flag on the sleeve. More than a few Gryffindor looked at her as if she was the enemy and in some ways she was.

"This isn't going to be good today is it?" asked Jack as he looked at Kim.

"No whatever happens if we lose then we have the downer of losing and if we win then everyone in the tower will hate us." said Kim

"Don't worry about it just play your best." said Harry with a smile as he stood up "Well I better get my robes on and good luck Kim."

"Same to you." said Kim

**End Flashback**

"And here comes the Gryffindor!" yelled the announcer as Harry and his team walked out onto the field and mounted their brooms. To do a quick fly around the pitch.

"Great conditions." yelled Ginny as she pulled alongside Harry as they moved in a staggered formation.

"Yes." said Harry "Wishing he knew who they would be facing. He knew they would facing the international team but no idea what positions everyone was. He did a scan of the crowed as they did the last fly around the pitch, he saw Hermione sitting with Luna and Neville but no sign of Jack.

"_Must be unpleasant to sit with Gryffindor when you are rooting for the other team." _ Thought Harry as they landed on their side of the field.

"And here comes the International team!" yelled the announcer as streaks of black flew across the sky at such speeds that caused even Harry's eyes to widened.

"How are they doing that?" asked Ron as the team landed in front of them. Harry's eyes widened as he looked down the line, they were dressed in all black apart from their nations flags on their sleeves and their numbers on their backs. Each one also had on what appeared to be muggle black sun glasses over their eyes.

"Harry…that is Jack?" asked Ginny as she pointed to Jack as he stood in the line next to Kim.

"Captains come forward." ordered Madam Hooch as Harry walked forward toward the center to his amazement Jack walked forward.

"Jack." said Harry

"Harry." said Jack back with a smile

"Mr. O'Neill what are those sunglasses doing over your eyes?" asked Madam Hooch

"They are to keep the wind out of our eyes, Jullian got everyone new brooms." said Jack as he turned the handle a certain way allowing Harry to see the writing on the broom.

"Firebolt Mark II" said Harry out load as every Gryffindor team member eyes widened.

"Ya." said Jack

"Those are just experimental?" said Harry as he remembered the rumors about the next generation of Firebolts being developed.

"No, they are ready for production but they are waiting for the next world cup to introduce them." Said Jullian "They will make more money that way."

"How do you know that?" asked Madam Hooch

"My Dad designed the Firebolt mark I, II and III." said Jullian as she showed her broom on its side was the word Mark III. "My Dad gave me the first one they finished tested. Top speed 350 miles an hour that is over 75 miles faster than the Firebolt Mark II top speed of 275."

"_My Firebolt can only go 150." _Thought Harry as Madam Hoch nodded her head.

"You may mount your brooms." Ordered Madam Hoch as everyone got onto their brooms. "Begin!"

With that the brooms took off into the air after the flying Quaffle, for the first time Harry wasn't leading the pack, he looked up to see Jullian far ahead of her and every single black uniform behind her. With one movement they all broke apart in different formations.

"And O'Neill has the Quaffle." said the announcer as Harry's head spun around to see a black uniform flying toward the first goal post. He had past his chasers and beaters and even Ron who had headed straight for the goal post. There was no one to stop Jack as he threw the Quaffle though the ring and with a little over 10 seconds into the match Gryffindor was already behind. The who stadium seemed stunned only the Slytherin seemed to be celebrating the goal as the cheers Weasley is our king began filled the air.

"That isn't good." said Harry as Ron threw the Quaffle back into play only to be caught in mid air by Kim, who had dove from somewhere above.

"Take this." yelled the Gryffindor beater as he sent the a bludger toward Kim only to have Ludrick beat it back with such force that it hit the beater sending him flying off his broom. As he fell Jack Grabbed the beater by the hand and lowered him to the ground. The other Gryffindor beater sent the other the Bludger at Jack. Jack had no time to dodge as he got hit in the side but somehow he managed to stay on his broom as the bludger gave chase.

"Looks like O'Neill is in trouble." said the announcer as suddenly the other beater Dimitri came swopping down hitting the bludger away.

"Just like Americans to not be able to take a hit." said Dimitri as Jack held onto his side.

"And yet we won the cold war Comrade." stated Jack as they flew off.

Harry and the others had never seen anything like it before, they had paired off. Jack who had somehow over the course of a few months become an excellent flyer and chaser with the Dimitri the beater. He protected him from all incoming Bludger fire, Alice De Ackart was with Ludrick while Kim dodged and weaved between them all doing moves that Harry had only seen at the world cup. Isoruku was stopping anything that got close, however nothing was getting close to him. Jullian was nowhere to be seen but he knew she was out there.

"Where is that Snitch?" asked Harry as he looked toward the cries as he looked toward the goals just in time to see Kim actually fly past Ron before stopping right in front of one of the hops. Harry watched as Kim simply dropped the Quaffle through.

"I think you just got dunk on." Said Jack as Harry looked up to see him hovering above him.

"And the international team scores again." cried the announcer "With that score it is now 120 to 0 and we have only played for five minutes."

"Why aren't you going after the Quaffle?" asked Harry

"Because I am taking a break." answered Jack "Also I think you should find the snitch soon because we are about to score again."

"And Kim Rilles scores again scores again, that makes the seventh goal from the American Girl." said the announcer "Nothing seems to be able to stop them."

"I have to get the snitch." Thought Harry as Jack flew off somewhere. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he spotted it a small golden ball hovering just feet above the top of the International goal post. However he wasn't alone as suddenly a black blur flew past him.

"NO!" Yelled Harry as he pushed his Firebolt to max but it was no match as Jullian pulled up the Snitch in her hands.

"AND IT IS ALL OVER!" yelled the announcer "The final score is 280 to 0 in less than ten minutes one of the fastest defeats in Hogwart's history."

"That was horrible!" yelled Ginny as she landed before turning back to watched the other teams celebrate by high fiving each other and celebrating. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team walked back into the locker room only to sit down in a depressed state.

"They were just so fast." said Ginny "They where there on moment and gone the next."

"Jack doesn't even know how to fly." Said Ron

"Well he was flying pretty good out there." Stated Dean

"You want to say that to my face!" yelled Ron

"Shut up Dean and Ron respect your teammate." Ordered Harry as he stood up in front of his team "We are a team we lost today but we where surprised and they had better brooms."

"Those brooms shouldn't be allowed." Said Ron

"I remember people saying the same thing when Harry got his Firebolt." said Ginny "However I don't think that really matters as much as you guys think."

"What do you mean." said Ron

"When they were going the same speed as me they were out flying me." said Ginny "Also Kim has moves I have never seen before."

"She pulled a few numbers on Ron." said Dean

"Will you two stop that." ordered Harry again as Ron looked down at the ground.

"Jack betrayed us." stated Ron "He never told us he was on their team and that they had those brooms. Same goes for Kim"

"Ron." Said Harry

Meanwhile outside the locker room of the International Team Hermione stood behind a tree waiting for Jack. Everyone else apart from Jack and Kim had left.

"_Ok, it is time to talk to Jack about Kim." _thought Hermione _"It's either her or me. No…I can't stop him from having female friends but I have to get him away from Kim."_

Slowly the door opened as Jack and Kim walked out.

"So Girlfriend?" asked Kim as she looked at Jack with hope in her eyes.

"No." said Jack with a laugh as Hermione's heart sank as she went refused to move from behind the tree as the sound of Jack and Kim laughing as they walked filled the air.

The mood in Gryffindor tower was depressed at the lost, more than a few people blamed Ron's goal keeping but more where upset with Jack and Kim.

"THEY BETRAYED US!" yelled a third year boy "They live with us and yet they do that to us."

"People you have to understand that…" started Harry as the common room door opened as Jack and Kim walked in instantly everyone's eyes were on them.

"Wow…did we walk into a mine field." Said Jack

"Why did you do that to us?" asked Dean as he pushed past Harry and stood in front of Jack.

"Guys it is just a game nothing more." Said Jack

"Besides if you had won, how do you think we would react?" asked Kim

"Well you didn't have to show off as much." stated Lavender before pointing at Ron "Look at what you did to Ron?"

"Did you expect us to take it easily on you because we know you all?" asked Kim as she looked at Lavender who had moved to beside Ron. "Beside we wouldn't want you to hold back because of we were on the other team."

"But you showed off." snapped Ron as she stood up and glared at Kim who just stood there stunned "I HATE YOU, BOTH OF YOU."

With that Ron stormed out of the room followed quickly by Lavender.

"Kim I think we better get out of here." said Jack as the two of them walked out passing Ron who was now in a surprised lip lock with Lavender Brown.

Later that night while almost everyone had gone to bed Harry sat up looking at the Marauder's map hoping to find out what Malfoy was doing however all he was doing was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Crabby, Goly, Dimitri and Ludrick at his side. Ron had gone to bed with a strange smile on his face for someone who had just lost a Quidditch match and since Lavender had a similar smile on her face meant something had happened between the two of them. It was almost midnight when the portrait door opened as Jack and Kim walked into the room. Kim said nothing only walked up toward the girls dorminator, however Jack found his place across from Harry in front of the fire.

"Jack I am sorry for the way everyone acted." said Harry

"Please at least they didn't attack us." said Jack as he pulled a can from his bag "Pepsi?"

"You have muggle soba here?" asked Harry

"Ya, and is that against the rules?" asked Jack

"Not to my knowledge." said Harry "You got Coke?"

"Sorry Kim drank all my coke." said Jack "I got orange?"

"That works." said Harry as he took the soda pop.

"And I am sorry I didn't tell you about the team but I don't think Slytherin or Ravenclaw would tell you their play book." said Jack

"And I wouldn't tell you mine." said Harry "However in your next match make sure you whip the floor with Slytherin. Make sure they look worst then us."

"Can do." said Jack as he raised his can of pop before taking a drink.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now I know some people may be upset about Kim being so close to Jack but that will be explained in a few chapter. Now until next time I would ask you keep reading, thanks Wilkins75.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 A Painful Time**

The Christmas season was fast approaching and it was far from jolly. Hermione wasn't talking to anyone and spent more time away from the group then with them. Kim was always hiding away from everyone and when she was ever seen it was always away from Hermione and Ron. Jack spent a lot more time out of the common room even all night in some cases. To top it all off a multiplied of girls where now hanging out under every mistletoe in the school waiting for him. However the one he was interested in seeing wasn't going to stay under the mistletoe with him. Ron however couldn't get enough kissing and either could his sudden girlfriend of just over two weeks Lavender brown. The two of them where making out at every possible moment. However Harry had other things to worry about since Slughorn was planning a Christmas party and Hermione had given him the days he had off so there was no escaping it.

"Harry." said Hermione as she walked up to him as he sat in the common room doing some homework.

"Hermione, it has been a while." said Harry "Jack isn't here."

"I am not looking for him." growled Hermione as Harry raised an eyebrow "I just came to warn you several girls are planning to give you love potions so that you will take them to Slughorn's party."

"I see." said Harry

"So be careful." stated Hermione as she started walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Wait Hermione are you heading with Ron and I to the Burrow?" asked Harry

"No, I am staying here." answered Hermione as she walked up the stairs as Harry turned his attention back to the book in front of him; however it was just a cover as he watched the Marauder's map. Malfoy was nowhere on it however he could see Jack and Kim walking down a long hallway near the kitchen.

"What are they doing?" asked Harry

Meanwhile down by the kitchen Kim and Jack walked down an empty corridor.

"I just can't stand it." growled Kim as she crossed her arms

"It will be ok." said Jack as he looked down at the small hand held computer tablet. "I just wish this thing had a larger range then just 19 meters."

"Well what do you expect it is a hand held power sensor." said Kim as Jack did a once over of the wall

"I am getting a reading from behind this wall." said Jack "A none magical power source."

"Ancient?" asked Kim as Jack pushed some buttons

"Where is Carter when you need her?" asked Jack

"Probably helping build as many ships as they can to fight the Ori." answered Kim "With the lost of the Prometheus gone they need more ships."

"I liked that ship; however I wanted to call it the Enterprise." said Jack as Kim laughed a bit.

"Maybe the next one." said Kim "Do you have anything on that power reading?"

"No, it's gone." answered Jack

"Probably just a sensor ghost." said Kim "Or just the computer reading magical energy."

"Ya, it went crazy one time when Nearly Headless Nick was near." explained Jack

"It is a pro type." said Kim "When has a pro type worked perfectly on the first day."

"Never." said Jack as he remembered his flight with the X-301 fighter that took him and Teal'c into space almost killing them in deep space.

"So Slughorn's party is tomorrow right?" asked Kim

"He got you too didn't he?" asked Jack as Kim nodded her head.

"Ya." said Kim as she crossed her arms "I hate that guy, reminds me of too many lobbies and politicians had to deal with when I was around my Dad."

"I hate politicians." stated Jack "They never know what is really going on."

"Ya, all they do is talk and they never get anything done." said Kim "Not like you guys in the military."

"Well sometimes the higher ups can be just as bad." answered Jack

"Not your Dad at least." said Kim as Jack looked at his watch.

"You better get back to the common room before Filch finds you." said Jack

"And you don't have to go?" asked Kim

"Prefect…I can move around the castle looking for rule breakers." said Jack "Perfect cover for looking for anything ancient."

"Alright, good luck with your hunt." said Kim as she walked off into the darkness of the corridor with Jack heading down another side corridor. Soon the only sound he could hear was the sound of his footsteps and the flickering of the torch flames that lined the hallway.

"_What did I do Hermione?" _thought Jack as he kept walking waiting for the computer to beep when it sensed a power source that wasn't magical. _"Maybe it was because I have been so caught up with trying to find anything related to Merlin and at the same time searching Hogwarts for something that would help us with the Ori."_

"What is a lonely American doing down here in the middle of the night all by himself." Said a deep voice as Jack looked to see Dimitri standing there in a sleeveless shirt, beside him stood Ludrick also in a sleeveless shirt.

"I am patrolling the hallways, Dimitri." stated Jack

"I see." said Ludrick "You must be very bad at Patrolling since you walked right into us and didn't see us until we stopped you."

"Typical American going where they don't belong." said Dimitri "Muggle loving and always willing to move away from the old ways."

"I see you are not following the old ways as well." said Jack

"My blood is pure and dates back to the founding of the Czars." stated Dimitri as Jack laughed a bit. "What is so funny American."

"Well the fact that you keep crying your pureblood and hate Muggle but yet you have a tattoo of the Spetsnaz seal on your arm.

"Well you are partly right." said Dimitri as Jack looked closer to see instead of the AK on in the hand on the seal it was a wand. "We may follow the muggle military style of training but believe me we keep the old Russian Wizard ways."

"So lots of Vodka and freezing your ass off in the cold." laughed Jack before moving on.

"Verdammen Sie Amerikaner." snapped Ludrick

"_Damn American." _thought Jack as he translated what Ludrick said as he walked away.

The following night over two dozen people gathered around a large circler table in Slughorn's office for his Christmas party. Somehow Harry had avoided getting one of the dozens of girls who where after him. Sitting beside him was his date Luna.

"Ah it is so wonderful that we could all get together before heading out for Christmas." said Slughorn as the food appeared around the table. "Harry, Jack and Kim it is so nice that the three of you could finally join us."

"Yes, it is such an honor." said Jack with a fake grin on his face but Slughorn didn't seem to notice.

"Now Miss Rilles what do your parents do?" asked Slughorn as Kim stopped eating.

"My Dad works for the government." answered Kim hoping that Slughorn wouldn't revile what her dad does in the government because then Slughorn may actually faint.

"Mr. O'Neill I believe your father is a member of the government." said Slughorn "I remember reading of a Mr. Chris O'Neil as a member of the department of magical issues in the government."

"No, my dad is a muggle." said Jack as Slughorn lowered his head. "He is a general."

"A general sounds important." Said Slughorn as his head rose a bit.

"He is in charge of military unites and has meet the president personal." said Jack

"I see." said Slughorn with a smile, from the fact that he was teaching such an important person "Miss Granger."

Hermione's head snapped up from her food, she had sat beside Luna away from Jack and to Jack's hatred beside McLaggen.

"Yes, Professor." said Hermione wondering where Slughorn was going.

"What do your parents do in the muggle world?" asked Slughorn

"Well…they are dentists." explained Hermione

"And is that on the same level as a general?" asked Slughorn as Kim laughed a bit. "Is something wrong Miss Rilles?"

"No, not really." said Kim "However to answer your question Dentists are highly feared by most children in America."

"My Dad hates going to the dentist." Added Jack

"I see." said Slughorn "Harry have you even been to one of these Dentists?"

"Yes." said Harry

"And is it as scary as Mr. O'Neill and Miss Rilles let on?" asked Slughorn

"For a little kid yes, but once you grow a little order it gets better." added Harry as he tried not to look at Ginny in her dress sitting beside Dean. He tried not to look at her in the little red number that matched her hair color.

Suddenly the door behind Harry opened as Filch walked in dragging Malfoy by the arm.

"Pr. Slughorn does this one belong to you?" asked Filch "He says he was invited."

"No, I didn't invite Mr. Malfoy." said Slughorn

"Alright I admit it I am a party crasher." stated Malfoy "Happy."

"Yes, because now you are mine to deal with." Said Filch

"My Dear Mr. Filch it is Christmas I think we can overlook Mr. Malfoy's transgression for one night." said Slughorn with a smile as the smile which had graced Flinch's face vanished.

"I heard a disturbance." said Snape as he walked into the room like a cold wind as Harry's heart sank.

"Oh it is nothing Severus, just one of your students wanting to join the party." said Slughorn as he stood up "However you are welcome to come in as well. We have some of your best students here, including Harry. I don't know what he was like in your class but he has been amazing in my potion class."

"Really?" asked Snape as his cold eyes landed on Harry "He never struck me as a good potion maker to begin with."

"Well he is simply amazement." said Slughorn with a huge smile

"No matter Malfoy come with me." ordered Snape

"Severus you don't have to punish the boy." said Slughorn

"I am his head of house, I will decide his fate." explained Snape as he lead Malfoy out the door.

"Excuses me Professor." said Harry as he stood up and made his way toward the bathroom only to slip under his invisibility cloak and follow Draco and Snape down the hallway.

"Draco you must be more careful." stated Snape as the two of them stood in the middle of a darkened hallway. "You cannot get expelled if you are to carry out your plan."

"That is my problem not yours." growled Draco

"Listen Draco, I made an Unbreakable Vow to your mother that will help you in every way I can." Said Snape

"It is my job not yours, he gave it to me and that is it." growled Malfoy "I will take care of it, you don't have to do anything."

"Draco." Said Snape as Malfoy stormed down the hallway.

"_I knew it." _Thought Harry as he went back to the party only to find the mood had completely changed. Jack along with Kim where gone and Hermione stood in the corner with her arms crossed and with a look that would make Fred and George Weasley wish to see their mother's angry face.

"What happened?" asked Harry

"Hermione just exploded at Jack after she found him in under the mistletoe with Kim." Said Luna

"Jack was kissing Kim?" asked Harry stunned.

"No." said Luna "They were just standing around talking and then Dean moved the mistletoe to right over them."

"So it wasn't their fault." Said Harry

"Hermione isn't see it that way." explained Luna "and Ginny had to yell at Dean for what he did."

"This isn't good." said Harry as Hermione pushed past everyone before leaving the room.

**Since this chapter is so short and I really want to get to the next chapter I updated early. Now I hope you liked this chapter. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 Christmas Eve**

The castle was empty as most students went home for Christmas break, in fact the only three Gryffindor who where in the castle Hermione, Jack and Kim. Harry and gone to the Weasley for the break. Most of the other houses were also abounded. In fact every last Slytherin had gone home. During the entire break Hermione had done everything possible to stay away from Jack, the fact that she had taken the Marauder's map from Harry provided her with almost everything she need to escape him. Kim was harder to avoided since they shared a sleeping area however she would arrive in the common room late and always when Jack was walking around the castle or out giving Sarge a walk.

The sun was setting over the castle on Christmas Eve as Hermione sat reading a book in the common room. Every once in a while checking the map to see where Jack was however he had been in the Astronomy tower for almost two hours now. Kim was currently on the other side of the castle out of her hair. Hermione slowly pulled out one of the few things she had taken from the Weasley joke shop.

"Day Dream Charm." read Hermione "Gives you half an hour of the most realist daydream possible."

Slowly Hermione opened the brightly colored box to find a small stick along with some instruction. After reading them.

_Step 1 Place dream wand to temple and close eyes._

_Step 2 enjoy a dream that shows your deepest wants and desires (Warning spell will not lie to you if you want it, it will appear)_

_Step 3 if you should want to leave the dream before the time is up just wish to leave the dream._

With that she placed the stick to her temple, instantly she found herself lying on a white sandy beach with the warm sun beating down on her.

"Wow…" said Hermione as she looked around, the long beach was abounded of almost all live, only the occasional bird or other small animal. She looked down to see that she appeared to have aged to maybe her early twenties and dressed in a red bikini with a beach towel wrapped around her waist. The only sign of life was the beach house behind her and beach chairs. _"Chairs?" _

"Hermione I got the drink you wanted." said an older maybe early twenties Jack dressed only in a black swimsuit. Hermione blushed as she looked at her imaged shirtless order Jack.

"_God I am dreaming of Jack."_ thought Hermione as the dream Jack walked closer and closer to her across the her. She couldn't help but smile as Jack placed his hand on her own, as he passed one of those fruity red drinks.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" asked Jack in a sweet way that caused a chill to run down her spin.

"No…just a little tired." Said Hermione

"I understand." said Jack with a smile "I mean it was our wedding night last night after all."

"What?" asked Hermione as Jack raised an eyebrow in that cute way he did when he was confused.

"Wow…you must be tired if you can't remember the wedding, the huge party afterwards and then the odyssey beaming us to this private island in the Caribbean for…." said Jack

"I remember now Jack I am just so tired." Said Hermione

"Well now is the time to relax." said Jack as he lead Hermione to one of the chairs "Mrs. O'Neill."

"_Please let this change." _thought Hermione _"This will never happen Jack is in love with Kim not me."_

Instantly she felt everything change as the sound of a fire filled the air. She opened her eyes to see what appeared to be a living room, a large fireplace across from where she sat. She slowly stood up and walked around the room. It was almost of perfect match of her dream house hard wood floors with nice rugs, a small piano near the large window. She walked toward the window she opened to see a beautiful front yard with a large oak tree in the center surrounded by flowers. She stepped out onto the porch to see what appeared to be a normal looking muggle middle class neighborhood cars in driveways and kids playing in their front yards on a beautiful summer's day. Suddenly some touched her shoulder as she jumped a bit.

"Just a flag." said Hermione as the flag moved in the warm wind again, her eyes widened as she saw it was the American flag and right beside it was a United Kingdom flag.

"Nice caught." said a male voice as Hermione turned to see a young boy maybe four or five carrying an American football. The boy smiled at her which caused Hermione to smile she was so focused on the first boy she never noticed the second one until he tackled the first.

"I got you." yelled the second boy who was almost the same age only with slightly lighter brown hair as they started to wrestle for the ball.

"No you didn't I already scored." said the first defiantly "The driveway was touchdown."

"Your brother scored." said an older Jack as he walked around the corner he looked in his late twenties early thirties "But nice tackle."

"I could have stopped him but I tripped." said the second boy as Jack smiled.

"So Hermione enjoy your nap?" asked Jack as he looked at her.

"Yes, Mom can we come back into the house?" asked the first boy as the he looked at her with her own eyes, he screamed Jack but they eyes screamed her. This was her dream child.

"Sure." said Hermione as the boys jumped up from the ground before rushing though the door and down the stairs to the play area in the basement. _"How did I know they have a play area downstairs?"_

"So how are my girls doing?" asked Jack as rested his forehead on her forehead before placing his hand on her stomach. Hermione blinked for a second as she looked down, somehow she hadn't noticed the wedding ring on her finger and the fact that she was pregnant.

"Great." said Hermione with a smile. Before she closed her eyes _"Please I don't want to be with Jack, he doesn't want me. I just want this to end dream."_

The next second she opened her eyes to see her back in the common room with the fire raging as the snow fell down outside.

"Is this still a dream?" asked Hermione as she checked the clock somehow it had been twenty minutes.

"This isn't a dream." said a voice as Hermione turned to see Kim sitting across from her in Jack's normal chair. "However judging from the fact that you where saying Jack's name in that dream charm tells me you where dreaming about Jack."

"I am not having this talk." said Hermione as she stood up and headed toward the girls dominator only to see it blocked by some shield charm.

"Yes, we are." said Kim "I sealed the doors so that we are not disturbed."

"You have no right to hold me here." stated Hermione as she pulled her wand to remove the spell but nothing happened.

"And you have no right to do what you are doing to Jack." said Kim calmly "And you are not leaving until you tell me why you are doing this to him?"

"Like you don't know!" yelled Hermione as crossed the room and put her face right in front of Kim.

"No I don't." said Kim as she remained seated.

"You are taking him away." said Hermione as she pulled back and tried to calm down as Kim looked at as if she was speaking Chinese.

"So you are upset that I am going after him?" stated Kim as she finally settled on an answer. "It's not like you two are together are something."

"Not together!" yelled Hermione as the rage built up in her again "I have known him a lot longer then you."

"Why would that matter!" yelled Kim.

"Just because we have only been together for a while doesn't give you the right to try to steal him away." said Hermione

"If you are with him then you should be upset with that bitch Lavender." snapped Kim as she stood up and yelled into Hermione's face her blue eyes staring into Hermione's brown. The two of them now stood face to face yelling at each other.

"Why would I be after Lavender?" asked Hermione as she raised an eyebrow.

"She is the one who is going out with your supposed boyfriend." said Kim "And you must be just as big of a bitch as her to take out your pain of that on Jack….he loves you and you don't even have the decency to tell him you like Ron not him. "

"Wait I don't like Ron, he is a friend but nothing that special." said Hermione "He can make out with anyone he wants, it is who Jack makes out with that I hate."

"Who is Jack with if not with you?" asked Kim

"I know you do, you asked him if he had a girlfriend." said Hermione with tears in her eyes "And he said no."

"Wait are you talking about the time after the Quidditch match?" asked Kim

"Yes." said Hermione "I was going to talk to Jack but then I heard what you said to him."

The sound of Kim's laugher filling the room caused Hermione's rage to build to untold heights.

"You have got to be kidding me…." Laughed Kim "That is what this is all about?"

"I am not joking." Snapped Hermione

"Hermione I wasn't asking Jack out." said Kim as she crossed her arms as Hermione blinked. "I was asking if someone else had a girlfriend. He answered No."

"What?" asked Hermione as all her rage seamed to melt away.

"I am not in a romantically involved with Jack O'Neill." answered Kim "I have been helping him search the castle and I taught him how to fly a broom."

"So when you where missed Slughorn's parties." asked Hermione

"I was teaching him how to fly." answered Kim "He was really bad at first and we know how Harry and Ron would react to Jack asking them to teach him."

"Not well." Said Hermione "But he held your hand on the first day of term."

"He was helping me up, I tripped over a rock." answered Kim

"But you two are always around each other?" asked Hermione

"Hermione I am the Vice President's daughter, I wouldn't be surprised if my father ordered Jack to be close to me for my own protection." said Kim "It's not like I can have the Secret Service following me though Hogwarts it would kind of be a red flag that I am not your average student. Also you have been acting like a bitch to me along with everyone else apart from Jack, Ginny and Harry, so I don't have many friends."

"I guess not." said Hermione

"I can't believe you ignored Jack, played with his heart with that McLaggen guy all because you thought I was with Jack."

"Jack must hate me now." said Hermione as she fell into her chair.

"I don't think so." said Kim as Hermione looked at her "Every time we searched the castle he talked about you and wished he knew why you wouldn't talk to him and why you where biting his head off."

"So he still likes me?" asked Hermione

"Ya, when we drank our depression away with high amounts of caffeine he would talk about you and I would talk about my problems with Lavenbitch being with Ro…." started Kim only to stop mid sentence.

"Ron?" asked Hermione as Kim blushed a deep red. "You like Ron?"

"I guess the cat is out of the bag." said Kim "Yes, I like Ron Weasley and Jack was being a good friend and letting me cry on his shoulder when I saw him with Lavender. Didn't you notice that I always tried to sit beside Ron?"

Hermione thought back, the time they were sitting in the three broom sticks or even at the dinner table Kim was sitting beside Ron a lot of the times closer then she really had too.

"So this whole thing with me thinking you where with Jack has all been inside my head?" asked Hermione

"Ya." said Kim "True I was somewhat using Jack to get information about Ron but that is all."

"I have to find Jack." said Hermione

"I would check the map you have right beside you." Said Kim as Hermione grabbed the map.

"Let me out of here." ordered Hermione as Kim waved her wand as she ran out of the common room. She had never run in the hallway as fast in her life when she wasn't under attack. It took her only a few minutes to reach the door outside of astronomy tower. For a moment she stopped at the door to gather her thoughts. Slowly she opened the door and entered the tower, even though it was open to the elements a charm kept the heat in and the cold and wind out. She walked though the darkened lower part of the tower only to hear voices coming from above.

"This is indeed interesting Mr. O'Neill." said Dumbledore's voice

"Yes, but it still will not get my mind of her." stated Jack "I just wish I knew what I did to make her upset with me."

"Well maybe Miss Granger will be happy to join you up here." said Dumbledore as Hermione walked up the stairs to see Jack sitting on a long bench beside Dumbledore. They were facing the out toward the snow covered hills of Hogwarts. Sitting on floor beside Jack was an empty bottle of beer.

"I will leave you two." said Dumbledore as he grabbed another bottle of beer "May I Mr. O'Neill?"

"Sure." said Jack

"Thank you…I have to admit this is a most interesting beer what is it called again?" asked Dumbledore

"It's called Samuel Adams." answered Jack as Dumbledore walked off.

"Jack?" said Hermione

"Hermione if came to yell at me for have a Christmas drink?" asked Jack as he lifted another beer to his lips "Because I do have a note from my older self giving me permission."

"No, Jack I came to apologize." Said Hermione as Jack turned and looked at her. "I made a huge mistake."

"I knew it, you are in love with McLaggen." said Jack as he hung his head "I understand Hermione, as long as you are happy."

"No, I hate that McLaggen jerk." said Hermione as she walked up and sat beside Jack. For a moment she stopped and looked at what was before her, the stars where clearly visible, the lake was totally frozen and the white snow sparkled like the stars themselves.

"You could have fooled me with you hanging on his arm at Slughorn party." said Jack as Hermione lowered her head.

"I was just trying to make you jealous." answered Hermione as Jack raised an eyebrow "I thought you were going out with Kim."

"You thought I was Kim?" asked Jack

"Yes, I just had a little talk with her." said Hermione "I saw all these small things like she teaching you how to fly, you helping her up and her sitting across from you as an attempt by her to steal you away from me and in the end I caused that to happen. I saw her trying to steal you away and in reality she only wanted to get closer to Ron."

"So you thought I was actually going out with Kim behind your back?" asked Jack "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Ya, I know it is crazy but I am new to a real relationship." said Hermione "I mean we sort of admitted to each other right here only a day before we left on summer break."

"Then we have to deal with so much crap." said Jack "Death Eater attacks on people in England, Harry believing Malfoy is a death Eater."

"The ORI and your hunt for things related to Merlin." Said Hermione "I was kind of hoping you would ask me to help you with that but you never did."

"You had so much work to deal with I didn't want to weigh you down my work too." said Jack as Hermione laughed.

"Jack I have been waiting for you to ask for my help." said Hermione as she prepared for the big question "Jack can you ever forgive me for acting like a….."

Hermione never got a chance to finish before Jack grabbed her head and gently pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened for a second before she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Jack's lips on her own as she began to return the kiss. Jack began to slowly rub the back of Hermione's neck as she moved until she was all but sitting on his lap.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor tower Kim sat looking at the Marauder's Map, she wasn't surprised when Dumbledore walked through the door.

"Good evening Miss Rilles." said Dumbledore as Kim put down the map and looked at the aged wizard

"I am guess since Jack and Hermione haven't moved in a while that they are likely making out." said Kim

"I would have to agree with you Miss Rilles, I would like you to tell Harry." said Dumbledore as Kim raised an eyebrow. "Do not worry he will understand why you kept your secret from everyone. They accepted Jack with his."

"I hope you are correct but how can you tell your friends a secret like mine?" asked Kim as she moved toward the fire. "I know Jack understands because he knows and possibly so will Hermione but Harry….Ron they will not understand. That isn't even going into Ginny or anyone else….you are asking me to possibly destroy all the links I have with my friends…I can't do that."

"I think you underestimate your friends." said Dumbledore with a smile "Besides you are helping us in so many ways."

Back up in the tower Jack and Hermione pulled away for a moment as they caught their breaths.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Jack

"Yes." said Hermione as she pulled him into a kiss.

The sun rose over Hogwarts on Christmas day as Hermione woke up with a smile on her face, for a moment she just smiled into her pillow as she remembered the kisses between her and Jack the night before. However the eventually she sat up in bed only to see then normal stack of presents sitting at the foot of her bed wasn't there.

"Good morning." said Kim as she sat on the edge of her own bed.

"Where is the gifts?" asked Hermione

"Why don't we head to the common room." said Kim as Hermione raised an eyebrow but followed Kim down the stairs what she found was a rather large Christmas tree fully decorated and with ornaments and candles. Under the tree where a multiplied of presents, standing there looking at the tree with a cup of coffee in his hands was Jack. Sarge was sniffing on the gifts as Crookshanks sat looking out of the frost covered window at the castle grounds.

"Merry Christmas." said Jack with a smile "So so few of us they must have decided to put all the gifts together."

"This reminds me of Christmas at my parents house." said Kim "Well apart from the two little brothers running a monk."

"Why didn't you go home, I am sure your parents would have liked it?" asked Hermione

"My Dad has to work on some international magical conference in Japan and I didn't want to go." answered Kim "Now let's open these gifts."

"Alright." said Jack as he grabbed the first gift "Hermione this is from Miss Weasley."

"Like I don't already know what that is." said Hermione as she opened the gift to find a large handmade sweater.

"Ok, why did you want that?" asked Kim

"Mrs. Weasley makes sweaters for everyone of Ron's friends." answered Jack as he opened a gift to find another sweater this one with a huge bald Eagle on it.

"I see." said Kim as she looked around but spotted no gift from Miss Weasley. "I guess I am not one of Ron's friends."

"Don't worry Kim she just doesn't know you." said Hermione

"I guess." said Kim as she opened a gift to find a long flowing blue silk dress.

"Wow is that a Valentino Garavani?" asked Hermione as she looked at the dress.

"Ya." said Kim as she threw the dress over a nearby chair as if it was nothing.

"That is one of the top designers in the world." said Hermione "Why would you throw it over a chair?"

"I have a closet full of them at home and I don't wear any of them unless I have too." answered Kim as she opened the her next gift to find a football that would come back to you after you threw it.

"Why most girls would kill for that." said Hermione

"My mom, let's just say she wanted a little princess who loved dress up, make up and be the perfect lady. What she got was a tom boy who would rather jump in the mud after a football in a pair of Walmart brand blue jeans." answered Kim as she tossed the ball into the air "She has been trying to get me to be more like her since I was four."

"I see." said Hermione

"Don't get me wrong, I love her and she loves me but we just have different personality." said Kim as they went on to open the other gifts. Hermione got some more books along with candy from Ron and Harry. Jack got some new fishing supplies along with a book about magical fish and where to find them. Kim had the least numbers of gifts but they all were high end stuff however there was nothing from Ron for her.

Finally only a few gifts remained.

"Well looks like this is mine." said Jack as opened the gift to see small white armband with a green crystal in the center.

"I have been waiting for this." stated Jack as he strapped it on to his wrist.

"What is it?" asked Hermione as Jack smiled before pressing the button. Hermione's eyes widened as Jack disappeared into nothingness.

"Jack?" asked Hermione as she looked around the room only to suddenly reappear behind Hermione with his hands around Hermione's neck.

"It's an ancient personal cloak we found in Atlantis, it only has an hour time limit before it has to recharge but it takes you out of phase with the rest of the universe allowing me pass though objects and people." said Jack with a smile as Hermione noticed something in Jack's hand. "Now I have something for you."

Hermione's eyes widened as Jack opened a small box to show a golden necklace with a diamond in the center.

"I hope you liked it." said Jack as Hermione took it in her hands.

"How can you afford this?" asked Hermione

"Hermione I get a colonel's pay while I am here and off world." answered Jack "and yet I don't spend it."

"I see." said Hermione.

"Also I asked Carter to put in a small locator beacon in it." said Jack as Hermione raised an eyebrow

"You can follow me?" asked Hermione

"Yes and no." said Jack "The SGC can, also they can track me with a subcutaneous locator under my skin."

"Why would they do that?" asked Hermione

"It saved lives so many times." explained Jack "It allows transport lock for Asgard transporter."

"Basically he is trying to protect you." said Kim "With that if there is trouble you can get beamed out to safety."

"I also had transmitters in the watches I sent to Ron and Harry." said Jack

"I already have one." said Kim as she looked at Jack "The subcutaneous locator injection hurt like hell."

"Ya." said Jack as he rubbed the back of his neck as they all laughed as he took the necklace. "May I?"

"Yes." said Hermione as Jack placed the necklace around her neck snapping it shut.

**Well I hope you liked this longer chapter and what I did between Jack and Hermione and the real reason why Kim was hanging around Jack as much. Now until next time Thanks Wilkins75.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 New Goals**

As the day before the start of term arrived people started to arrive back at Hogwarts, however a large handful of students didn't return. The students who did return came by means of the Floo Network, it was just after lunch when Harry, Ron and Ginny returned to the castle.

"I wonder if Hermione killed Jack or Kim during break?" asked Ron as they walked though the castle toward the common room.

"I just don't understand why Hermione has such a problem with Kim." said Harry as Ginny grinned knowingly as they walked into the common room.

"I believe you where looking for this?" said Jack as he sat on the couch with a coffee table in front of him. Sitting on the floor beside him was Hermione across from Kim, each one of them had muggle playing cards in their hands.

"Yes." said Hermione as she playfully slapped Jack's leg. "You had to renig."

"No, I had the nine protecting the left bar." said Jack "You just need to get better at Euchre."

"Well I just learned this bid Euchre yesterday." answered Hermione with a laugh

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ron

"It's called Euchre." said Hermione "It's a muggle card game."

"Ah, looks different." said Harry as he remembered the Dursley playing it.

"It's an American version." answered Kim as he shuffled the deck

"You want to play Ron?" asked Jack

"Sure why not." said Ron as he sat down "So how do you play this game?"

"Kim why don't you teach him the basics." said Hermione with a smile.

"Sure." said Kim as she leaned forward to help Ron.

"Won…won." Said a high voice as Lavender ran across the room hugging Ron tightly. Before pulling out a bit and place her finger on his chest "Let's go somewhere."

"Sure….Maybe some other time Kim." said Ron as he let Lavender left to the far corner and started making out for all to see.

"Well that sucks." said Kim under her breath so that only Hermione, Jack, Harry and Ginny heard her.

"Don't worry." said Hermione as she placed her hand on top of Kim's.

"Wait I thought you two hated each other." said Harry

"Just a huge misunderstanding." explained Hermione

"That is an understatement." said Kim

"How was your break?" asked Hermione

"Good." said Harry "Well apart from a little run in with the Minister of Magic."

"What?" asked Jack

"Basically Scrimgeour showed up and wanted to talk to me." said Harry "Wanted me to come to the Ministry ever once and a while to show the public that I support them."

"A poster boy." said Jack

"Yes, he accused me of being Dumbledore's man and the being in the pockets of the Americans." Said Harry

"Tell them what you said to him." said Ginny

"I told him I was Dumbledore's man and Dumbledore trusts the Americans and so do I." said Harry

"Well he has got to love that." said Jack

"He hit the roof." said Harry "It was rather funny."

"I just hate politicians sometimes they keep trying to minutia things." said Jack before looking at Kim. "Sorry I forgot."

"Don't worry my Dad hates politicians and he is one." said Kim as she tried not to look at Ron and Lavender.

"Wait I finally got it." said Ginny "I can't believe I never saw it before."

"Saw what?" asked Harry

"Say anything and next Quidditch match I will make sure to knock you off your broom and no one will caught you." said Kim

"Alright, then." said Ginny "However I will say this I am just as upset about this as you."

"Ok, what am I missing?" asked Harry as he looked around confused.

"Come on Harry it isn't that hard to figure out." Stated Jack as Kim glared at him. "He should know."

"I am not having one of my major secrets on displayed for everyone to know." stated Kim as she slammed the cards on the table before walking off.

"Ok, will someone fill me in?" asked Harry

"Harry let me say this I was pissed at Kim because I thought she was after Jack." said Hermione "She wasn't."

"She wasn't?" asked Harry "But all the times she sat by Jack and everything else."

"Who else was she sitting beside?" asked Hermione as Harry's eyes widen

"Ron?" asked Harry

"Bingo." stated Jack

"But Ron hates Americans." said Harry as Jack raised an eyebrow "Sorry but it's the truth, and his entire family isn't that big of fans."

"Well we did lose more than a few relatives in the war with America." said Ginny

"Please that was over 200 years ago, let it go." said Jack

"It doesn't end there during World War II some drunken Americans shot my grandpa's brother while he was walking though the town." said Ginny "I mean my mom tolerates you because you are a family friend nothing more but if you where dating me."

"I am not saying I want that Hermione." added Ginny as she saw the look she was getting from Hermione "But she would freak almost as bad as when she freaked about Phlegm…sorry Fleur."

"I think she Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind Kim." said Harry as Jack took a drink from a water bottle as if he was trying to stop himself from saying something he shouldn' they were sitting there McGonagall walked into the common room. Everyone turned and watched as she placed a large piece of parchment on the board before walking out. Instantly people rushed toward the poster

"Apparition lessons for everyone who will be or turn 17 by the 31st of August." Said Harry

"Well looks like you guys will learn that skill." Said Jack "I can't really."

"Ah because you know." said Harry

"Yes, because you have to be 18 to apparite in America." said Jack as Harry nodded yes head.

The next day was the first day of term and the first day that homework came pouring down almost as fast as the snow outside the castle walls. It got so bad that care of magical creatures along with all outdoor class had been moved inside because of near white out conditions. Later that night while Harry was visiting Dumbledore for yet another lesson on Voldemort's history, meanwhile Jack was standing in the library with a huge stack of books in his hands.

"Now we will need this one too." said Hermione as she picked up another book. "Why did you think just walking around Hogwarts would help you find out things about Merlin?"

"I was looking for Ancient energy source any room has to be powered by something." said Jack as Hermione led them to a large table.

"Normally you would be correct but what if it isn't at Hogwarts." Said Hermione as Jack raised an eyebrow "Now according to legend Merlin was a very powerful wizard however you have evidence proving he is in fact…"

"An ancient who used his advanced form to do Magic." said Jack

"Yes but the legends tell us more; supposedly at the time the wizardering community was disorganized they were just learning how to make good wands in large numbers." said Hermione

"Probably Merlin helped them with that." said Jack

"Possibly, now it is said he gathered two great wizards and two great witches and trained them to become the four unstoppable magical users." said Hermione

"The founders of Hogwarts." said Jack

"Correct now Merlin was their teacher and the first governor of Hogwart's school." said Hermione "He also helped design the school."

"So he may have hidden something here." said Jack

"Possibly it is said that Merlin built the first library at Hogwarts and filled it will untold number of books but no one has ever found it." said Hermione "Most people consider it a myth just like they thought the chamber of secrets was."

"And we are going to find it." said Jack

"Yes, Merlin's Library I would love to find that." said Hermione "And first place we need to look for information to find it is in the library."

"This is something I give to Daniel to do." Said Jack

"What I don't understand is why is you didn't come for my help before?" asked Hermione

"I didn't want to weigh you doing with my work." answered Jack as Hermione smiled as she opened the first book.

"Now let's get started." said Hermione as Jack opened his own book and started reading.

Meanwhile Harry found himself once again standing in Dumbledore's office after going into a pensieve to stare into the memories of different people.

"So Harry tell me what have you learned so far from our trips into the past?" asked Dumbledore as the two of them sat across from each other.

"Everything?" asked Harry as Dumbledore nodded his head. "Well Voldemort grew up an orphan; he was cruel even as a kid and collected items. Also he killed his muggle father and framed his uncle for it. Also Pr. Slughorn told him something and he is so ashamed of it and even changed his memories to hid it."

"Correct and that memory may be the key to defeating Voldemort." said Dumbledore "And it is up to you to get it."

"I will do my best sir." said Harry

"Yes, I believe you will." said Dumbledore "Now Harry I must ask you once again not to share this with…."

"With anyone apart from Ron, Hermione and Jack." said Harry

"And Miss Rilles." said Dumbledore as Harry blinked for a bit.

"Kim?" asked Harry

"Yes." answered Dumbledore

"Sir, I know she knows about Jack's secret but do we need to tell her everything?" asked Harry

"Harry, I once told Jack that the reason why I brought so many exchange students to the school was to help build relations with the rest of the world and maybe find new allies against Voldemort." started Dumbledore "That is not entirely true."

"What?" asked Harry

"Yes, it is important that we build bridges in this dark time but Miss Rilles was among the main reasons why I did this exchange program in the first place." Stated Dumbledore

"Why?" asked Harry

"Harry, you and Kim are linked in ways you don't yet understand." said Dumbledore "She may have just as much as stake in this war with Voldemort as your friends Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. O'Neill."

"How?" asked Harry

"Harry, I can share with you almost everyone of my secrets however this is one that she must share with you." said Dumbledore "It is a secret that is ripping her apart on the inside and I think only you may truly understand what is going on with her. I recommend you talk to her about it sooner rather then later and make sure no one else is around. Others may not understand."

"Ok." said Harry wondering what Dumbledore was talking about. As Harry walked though the darkened hallways back to the common room he passed the library where he could see Jack and Hermione behind a small mountain of books. Finally he reached the common room only to find Kim sitting in their alone waiting for a report from either Jack/Hermione or Harry about what they learned.

"So Harry what did Dumbledore have to tell you today?" asked Kim as Harry sat down across from her in the ever darkening common room. The fire roared in a vain attempt to keep out the cold.

"Kim…Dumbledore told me you have a stake in the war against Voldemort more of a stake then almost everyone else." said Harry as Kim stopped smiling and glared at Harry.

"How much did he tell you?" asked Kim

"He told me you had a stake in this fight nothing more." said Harry "However he also told me this secret is eating you up, that it is a heavy burden."

"It's nothing compared to yours killing Voldemort." said Kim

"That is a burden I have learned to share with my friends." Added Harry "So let us share your burden."

"Believe me this is a burden that you can't share." said Kim as she stood up and walked toward the fire looking into it with her blue eyes "You can't get rid of what is in your very veins."

"What is it Kim?" asked Harry as he stood up.

"Since there is no way for you not to find out sooner rather than later I will tell you." said Kim "But promise me under no conditions are you to tell, Ron or Hermione."

"What about Jack?" asked Harry

"That bugger figured it out." said Kim "Damn Google."

"Google?" asked Harry "That is that muggle computer search engine."

"Jack used it to search my up my father." said Kim "He found the deep dark secret of the Rilles family."

"What is that?" asked Harry

"That until a few decades ago there is no Rilles family." said Kim as Harry raised an eyebrow as Kim turned around to face Harry with the fire right behind her giving off a eerily light. The shadows on her face made her look downright scary as her blue eyes looked straight at Harry, slowly she opened her mouth only to have hisses come out however Harry understood it clear as day.

"If I use my real family surname, I would be named Kimberly Ann Gaunt." Hissed Kim as Harry's eyes widened

"Gaunt?" asked Harry as he talked back in Parseltongue.

"Yes, my grandfather changed it after coming to America the same week he graduated from Hogwarts." stated Kim as she switched the human tongue. "My grandfather was the youngest son of Marvolo Gaunt he was only in his fourth year at Hogwarts when his father and elder brother where brought to Azkaban and his sister ran off with Tom Riddle SR."

"So you are?" asked Harry stunned.

"Ya, so tell me Harry can you trust me now? Do you want me to be your friend even though I am a family member to Tom Marvolo Riddle? To put it in simple terms I am the second cousin to Lord Voldemort, his blood is my blood and…. " Stated Kim as the sound of a falling book caused both of them to jump. Instantly Kim and Harry turned to see Ron and Lavender standing stunned in the doorway to the boys dormitories.

"Ron." said Kim as Ron turned and ran up the stair case while Lavender ran up to the girls.

"RON!" cried Kim as she ran to the bottom of the stairs only to hear the slamming of a door.

"Kim…." said Harry as the sound of the door opening caused them to look toward the door to see Jack and Hermione walking though the door.

"What just happened?" asked Jack as he looked around at the face of Kim and Harry. Kim's was a face of a mix of pure rage and pure sadness while Harry just looked ashamed.

"Thanks to Mr. Chosen one here I just lost any hopes I would ever have with Ron." snapped Kim as she stormed toward Harry "And to make it even worst Lavender knows and she will tell everyone about me."

"What about you?" asked Hermione

"That I am Voldemort's second cousin." snapped Kim as Hermione's eyes widened "And Harry just for your knowledge I came to help you stop him and regain my family honor."

"Sorry." said Harry

"Sorry…sorry…" said Kim with tears in her rage filled eyes as she slapped Harry so hard across the face it caused Harry's head to spin "SORRY WILL NOT CUT IT!"

"Maybe if we talk to Lavender she will not spill the beans." offered Harry

"Please Lavender hates my guts almost as much as Hermione's." said Kim "She probably has every girl up in our room up in arms by the time we get up there."

"You don't have to wait." said Jack as he pulled out his wand and pointed them toward five girls dressed in their night gowns who had their wands aimed at Kim. Instantly Kim, Harry and Hermione had their wands pointed at the girls.

**Well I hope you liked the surprise I did with Kim and how she has a stake in this war. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 Problem**

"Is it True?" asked Parvati "You are related to you-know –who?"

"It's true I heard it." said Lavender as she and the other girls pointed their wands at Kim while Harry, Jack and Hermione pointed back "She is a Death Eater."

"No I am not!" yelled Kim as aimed straight at Lavender's heart.

"If you are related to him you support him." said Lavender

"Put down the wands." order Ginny as she appeared behind Lavender and the other girls with her own wand at the ready.

"Ginny, Kim is related to you-know-who." stated Parvati expecting Ginny to turn her wand on Kim.

"If that is true." said Ginny "Then it means nothing she is not with You-know-who."

"Looks like we have a standoff, now why don't we all lower our wands." Said Jack

"Please American you are probably with her in you-know-who's camp." Snapped Lavender as Hermione gripped her wand harder as she grinned her teeth.

For a brief moment neither side moved as suddenly the portrait door opened as Pr. McGonagall rushed into the room. Harry could just make out Dobby behind her, he must have seen them draw wands on each other and rushed to find McGonagall.

"Professor I am so glad you are here." said Lavender "She is a Death Eater."

"Lower your wands all of you." ordered McGonagall as slowly one by one everyone apart from Kim and Lavender lowered their wands ."All of you."

Than with one movement Kim snapped the wand up between her finders pointing it toward the roof.

"Miss Brown lower your wand." ordered McGonagall again as Lavender lowered her wand. "Now what is happening?"

"She is a Death Eater." snapped Lavender "Won…Won and I heard her admit to Harry that she is related to you know who."

"Is this true?" asked McGonagall as Kim looked at her for a second.

"It doesn't matter if it is true or not." said Jack

"Yes, I am Voldemort's second cousin." answered Kim as McGonagall's eyes widened.

"See she is a Death Eater." cried Lavender

"Just because I am related to him means nothing I want to see that son of a bitch dead." snapped Kim as her eyes burned with hate.

"You are family." snapped Lavender back. "And not even distance family."

"You Europeans and your belief that blood is everything when it means nothing." growled Kim "Just because I am related to him means absolutely nothing."

"Professor remember the Sirius." said Harry as McGonagall looked at Harry "Almost everyone in his family either a Death Eater or supported Voldemort but not Sirius he was in the order, he fought Voldemort."

"Still I believe the headmaster should be made aware." said McGonagall

"I have been aware of the situation." said Dumbledore as he walked through the door

"Headmaster?" asked McGonagall

"After Dobby informed you he came to see me." Answered Dumbledore as McGonagall nodded her head.

"You knew?" asked Lavender stunned that Dumbledore knew.

"Yes, Miss Brown now let's all sit down and talk about this for a moment." said Dumbledore as he moved toward the fire as everyone apart from Lavender found a seat.

"I will not sit with the blood relative of You-Know-who." said Lavender as she crossed her arms

"Yes, you will." ordered Dumbledore in a forceful tone of voice that Harry had never heard before. "Minerva please get Mr. Weasley and anyone he told down here as well."

McGonagall nodded her head as she went up the stairs; she came back with Ron in tow.

"Now please sit." ordered Dumbledore. Lavender and Kim sitting as far apart from each other while Ron and Harry sat near the middle. In all ten Gryffindor and two International students sat around the fire in front of Dumbledore.

"Harry what happened?" asked Dumbledore

"I asked Kim to tell me what was her burden and Ron must have been kissing Lavender before going to bed and they must have overheard." said Harry

"Is that what happened Miss Brown?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, now send this Death Eater away." snapped Lavender as she pointed straight a Kim.

"Miss Brown that is 50 points from Gryffindor for accusing Miss Rilles of being a death eater." said Dumbledore as Lavender's eyes widened as the points fell out of the house hourglass.

"But…."

"Miss Brown, Miss Rilles is fighting Voldemort and her father the Vice President of the United States has given untold of help to me and everyone who is fighting Voldemort, he is among our greatest allies in this fight." said Dumbledore as everyone who didn't know about Kim's father's background eyes widened as Kim crossed her arms and glared straight at Lavender.

"Did they know he was related to You-know-who when they voted for him?" asked Lavender

"Yes, and it doesn't matter to us." answered Jack "We don't hold the sins of the father against the son or in this case the sins of the cousin."

"Now let me make this clear to everyone here." said Dumbledore "I do not wish to do this but I feel it must be done, If word gets out about Miss Rilles being related to Voldemort I will take 100 points from Gryffindor."

Everyone eyes widened at the knows, even McGonagall eyes widened at that, there had only been a handful of cases when a house lost 100 points."

"But Professor." started Lavender

"Each." finished Dumbledore as Harry's did a quick look. Ten Gryffindor times one hundred would be 1,000 points gone in an instant.

"Headmaster aren't you taking this a little too far?" asked McGonagall as Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"Maybe you are correct." said Dumbledore "However in this dark time we can't go around point the figure at our friends, if we do that then Voldemort has all but won. So this threat must stand if any one of you say anything about Miss Rilles family history then 1000 points from Gryffindor will be taken."

"What about them?" asked Lavender as she pointed toward Kim and Jack. "They could tell everyone and we would get blamed."

"If Miss Rilles let her secret out it is her choice but I do not feel that will happen." said Dumbledore as Kim shock her head "As for Mr. O'Neill…."

"Jack as known since October." stated Kim as Dumbledore smiled.

"I see Mr. O'Neill has already proven his loyalty and ability to keep secrets." said Dumbledore "I would also add that if you should do anything to hurt Miss Rilles I will take action personally. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." said everyone

"Good then you girls can head to bed, I want the Gentleman, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley to remain." stated Dumbledore as the others stood up "Make sure they get to bed Minerva and please stay with them until Miss Granger or Miss Weasley goes to bed."

"Yes, Headmaster." said McGonagall as she let the five girls up the stairs.

"Harry, I must admit I am disappointed in you." said Dumbledore as Harry's heart sank "I expected you to take better precaution."

"I am sorry, I should have checked the map to see if anyone was around." said Harry

"We all make mistakes." said Dumbledore "I have made more than a hand few."

"I should have checked too." said Kim "I thought everyone had gone to bed."

"No it is my fault." said Harry

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is, it has been done." said Ginny before looking at Kim "No matter what happens you are still my friend."

"Thank you." Said Kim with a smile

"I mean you all know my little secret." said Jack as he leaned back in the chair.

"Yes, but that is different." said Ron as everyone but Kim looked at him. Kim closed her eyes waiting for what he would say next.

"How so?" asked Ginny "Jack hid his secret from us a lot longer than Kim did."

"Well Jack had no real choice." said Ron

"And Kim choose to be born to her own family?" asked Hermione

"My grandfather gave up his name and dedicated his lives to bring the magical and none magical worlds together. He worked side by side with muggles and muggleborns at his small restaurant in California before marrying my grandma and having my dad who after finishing wizardering school in America went to a muggle university before going to Harvard law school on a full ride." said Kim as she started to tell her families story "He married my mom and had me before going into politics, becoming the youngest Vice President in history. My entire family has dedicated ourselves to trying to make up for what Voldemort did and the way I can do that is to help take Voldemort down, only then can any of my family honor be resorted."

"Then let's do it together." said Harry with a smile as everyone apart from Ron smiled. Slowly Ron stood up and walked up the dormitories.

"I will wish you all a good night." said Dumbledore as he walked out of the common room.

"Ron hates me now." said Kim as she looked toward the floor her pony tail draped over her shoulder.

"Just give him time." said Ginny

"Time….if your mother hates Americans how do you think she would react to an American who is a blood family member to Voldemort?" asked Kim as Ginny struggled for an answer.

"If you are a descent of Voldemort you are a decent of Salazar Slytherin." said Harry

"Yes, I am." said Kim "So what of it?"

"Then how come you are not in Slytherin?" asked Hermione

"I asked the hat not to put me in that place." said Kim as Harry remembered doing the same thing when he was sorted.

"I better go upstairs and tell Pr. McGonagall it is alright to come down." said Ginny as she stood up "I will be right back to talk."

"No, I need to sleep." stated Kim as she stood up.

"Kim I am sorry." said Harry as Kim said nothing as she walked up the stairs followed by Ginny.

"I better go up too, to make sure she is alright." explained Hermione as she went up after Ginny and Kim.

"Well you really screwed this Harry." said Jack

"Don't remind me." said Harry "So how do I fix it?"

"I don't know if you can." answered Jack as leaned back in the chair placing his feet on the coffee table "Some things just can't be fixed by the person who broke it, it is really up to Ron if he will get past Kim's bloodline which I believe isn't as important to him as his family."

"Ya." said Harry

"However the fact that Kim is related to Voldemort is something that may affect how he looks at blood." said Jack

"I should have checked." said Harry as he mentally hit himself.

"Well let's try and talk to the ginger maybe we can talk him into trusting Kim."

Harry simply nodded as he and Jack walked up the staircase toward the boys dormitories only to find Ron already in bed. Whether he was asleep or not wasn't the issue, it was clear he didn't want to be talked to.

The next morning was award as Ron moved to sit with Lavender and her friends instead of his normal seat beside Harry and Kim. Kim was still glaring at Harry for causing her secret to be spilled.

"I am heading to care of magical creatures." stated Kim

"We got 10 minutes until we have to leave." said Jack

"I want to get there early." stated Kim as she walked out the door.

"So how was it last night?" asked Harry "Did the other girls try something?"

"Nothing more than refusing to talk to her, luckily her bed is by mine so I am between them." said Hermione "However she was crying into her pillow."

"I see." said Harry "We haven't been able to talk to Ron."

"Well you better." said Hermione "You have a free period while Jack and I are in classes."

"What are you doing in care of magical creatures anyhow?" asked Harry

"Jullian is teaching us all about flying horses." said Jack

"I also have to find out what Slughorn is hiding." said Harry

"I could always ZAT him?" asked Jack "Then you could take the memories."

"I think Dumbledore would have thought of that." said Hermione

"Ya, I think I have to talk him into handing it over." said Harry

"Well you are his little prince he should give it to you." said Hermione

"I don't think it will be that easily he won't just hand it over for no reason." said Jack

"Then what do you think I should do?" asked Harry

"Well…you could get him drunk." offered Jack "Many people are more arguable when they are drunk."

"How do I get him drunk?" asked Harry as Jack and Hermione looked at him.

"It's Slughorn; he drinks for no reason at all." said Jack as he stood up and left leaving Hermione with Harry for a moment. Down by Ron Lavender was preparing to leave for class only to get a kiss Ron before she left.

"Why don't you and Jack kiss?" asked Harry as he looked at Hermione.

"Just because we don't make out in public like Ron and Lavender doesn't mean we don't." said Hermione as she picked up her books and left Harry sitting there alone.

Harry had no luck with Ron while they were in the common room; he refused to talk about Kim or anything else apart from homework and Quidditch. Finally the two of them joined Hermione, Jack and Kim in Potion class.

"Now today we will going to do antidotes." said Slughorn "So come up and grab a poison and then finish an antidote by the end of class."

Harry looked down into his potion book only to find that not a single note on how to fix the antidote for anything. Soon he found himself lagging behind everyone in the making of his antidote and it was clear that his title as a master of potions was about to come crashing down. Finally on the last page of the antidote chapter a few simple words where written down.

"Just shove a bezoar down their throats." read Harry as he thought back to what Snape had said about Bezoars all those years ago. Jumping to his feet he ran to the supply cupboard and pulled out a single Bezoar.

"Alright time is up." said Slughorn as he started walking around. Not a single person was done with their antidote but when he came to Harry he showed Pr. Slughorn the Bezoar. Instantly Slughorn broke into a huge smile "Very good Harry yes a Bezoar would cure all these poisons."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it was shorter then the last one. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 Birthday Problems**

Harry didn't see much of either Ron, Hermione , Kim or Jack outside of class for the next few days. When it came to Hermione and Jack he knew they were in the library doing research for something that has to do with the SGC however Ron was hiding out with Lavender friends however it seemed that apart from Lavender her friends really didn't want Ron around. Finally Friday came around and it was time for the Apparition lessons in the great hall. That evening almost everyone in their entire year was assembled inside the great hall even Jack and Kim however while everyone stood waiting the two of them sat by the main doors watching. Even the other exchange students where gathered with their different houses, Dimitri and Ludrick where standing around talking to Malfoy. It had become clear that the two of them had replaced Crabbe and Goyle as Malfoy's main wing man.

"Hello." said a ministry wizard as he walked into the room "I am Wilkie Tywcross and I will be teaching you apparition. Now the Ministy has lifted the spell stopping you from Apparite for this one hour and only in the great hall so please do not try to Apprate outside of the castle."

With that Tywcross flicked his wand as metal hops appeared every five feet apart.

"Now I need everyone to get in front of a hop and make sure you are away from other people." ordered Tywcross as he noticed Jack and Kim not moving. "That means you two in the back."

"We are Americas sir." yelled Jack

"And why would that matter?" yelled a nameless voice from the crowd.

"No…it matters a lot and it raises a good point, you have to follow the wizardering laws of the nation you are in not only the nation you are from." said Tywcross "See in America you have to be 18 years old to apprate and no American under 18 shall outside the country do apprarition."

The sound of laughter filling the air came mostly from the Slytherin camp as they pointed and laughed at the two Americans.

"Well we English Wizarders should be laugh at ourselves." said Trywcross as he looked at the Japanese exchange student Isoroku "I believe in your country you only have to be 14 ½ to get your appration licience."

Isoroku nodded his head as he disappeared and reappeared inside the hop.

"You are correct." said Isoroku

"In fact the United States, United Kingdom, France, Germany and Russia have the highest age limits for appearation most of the world is 15 or 16." added Trycross

"Then how come why did you guys come to the lesson?" asked a Hufflepuff girl to Jullian

"Well I failed my test last summer." answered Jullian "I left part of an Ear behind."

"And Ear?" asked the Hufflepuff girl

'Yes, that and worst can happen." said Trywcross "We are magical tearing your body apart and transporting it across a great distance. You need to constraint so you bring everything with you. I remember one time when a student transported everything apart from their sandles and I had to fail them. Now let's get started."

While Trywcross went into his speech about Destination, Determination and Deliberation Jack and Kim sat down near the main doors and watched.

"This is going to be funny." Said Kim as every tried to Apprate for the first time started to spin before they fell down. Kim smiled as Jack chuckled a bit.

"That was funny." Said Jack "I still like the Asgard transporter better."

"Well Appration will never go away but who knows someday we may be beaming ourselves from one point to another." Said Kim as people got back to their feet and tried again only to fall down. "I remember when I first tried that."

"But you have to be 18?" asked Jack

"Since I am a member of the second family I was given a special license allowing me to do it at age 16." said Kim "So that if there was an assassination attempt on my father or someone tried to kidnap me I could get away."

"I see." said Jack as a loud scream filled the room as everyone turned to see one boy holding his lower leg which was now a stump. The rest of his leg was five feet away from him.

"This seems very risky you could apprate without a head." Said Jack

"And that could happen but it never has happened." said Kim "However it is normally some small part of your body, arms, leg eyebrows. Most people believe that your body pick what to leave behind."

"So if the choice is between leaving your head or your arm behind your body picks the arm so you can live?" asked Jack

"Ya." said Kim "So how has your search been going now that Hermione has joined the team?"

"It's more enjoyable in terms of spending time with her." Said Jack "However sitting around reading books was never my cup of Joe."

"I understand any developments?" asked Kim

"Yes, we found a book about Merlin Myths and where about to read it when the librarian kicked us out because of closing." said Jack "We plan to go get the book after this is done."

"Good luck." said Kim "Tell me about it in the morning."

"No, I don't think so." Said Jack

"Why?" asked Kim

"First off the book is in Ancient and it took Hermione over an hour just to translate the cover." said Jack

"So what are you doing to do?" asked Kim

"A quick scan into the computer and email it out to Daniel." answered Jack "Besides tomorrow is our match against Slytherin and we need to dominate them."

"To make them look horrible." said Kim

"And make Gryffindor look better." Said Jack

"Believe me what I will do to the Slytherin keeper will make Ron look like the best keeper in school." said Kim

"You are a strange girl." said Jack "Most girls if they went up against someone they liked would take it easy on them and yet you whip the floor with him."

"I wouldn't expect him to take it easy on me so I didn't go easy on him." Explained Kim

The following night Gryffindor was partying not at the victory of Gryffindor but the obsolete crushing of Slytherin by the international house, 1480 to 10. It was by far the worst defeat in Hogwarts history and the ten was only because Isoroku was talking to Alice and didn't notice the Quaffle. After the game Isoroku tried to burn his broom to regain his honor for letting one though, however he was quickly stopped. Kim by herself was behind over eight hundred points in the two and a half hour match. She was flying circles around the whole Slytherin team. For a span of over fifteen minutes the only person moving on the International team was Kim as she ripped the entire Slytherin team apart.

"Kim was absolute Amazing." said Harry as he stood beside Jack in the common room. A huge American flag had been brought up and now hang from the wall between the boys and girls dormitories.

"Well she was very pissed off and she needed someone to take it out on and Slytherin happened it be in her way." answered Jack as he noticed Ron walking up toward them.

"Long time no see." said Jack as Ron raised an eyebrow

"I see you in class you dumb yank." said Ron

"I meant talk to." clarified Jack

"I guess I just been taking time to think some things over." said Ron "I mean it was a shock to find out, well you know."

"I know." said Jack "I was surprised when I first figured it out."

"How did you find out?" asked Ron

"I noticed that the Runespore we were dealing with in Care of Magical Creatures seamed to almost a boy her and yet she was afraid of it." said Jack "I mean don't tell her I told you but she is deadly afraid of snakes."

"But she is a parseltongue." said Ron

"And I hates it." answered Kim as she walked into the conversation as she appeared from the girls dormitories "Everyone on my dad's side of the family can do it and yet none of us do it commonly."

"So Ron why are you over here talking to us I would think Lavender would hate you being seen near anyone who was friends with me yet alone me." Said Kim

"Well Lavender has gotten a little bit more annoying in the past few days." explained Ron "She keeps calling me Won-Won or Ronny po or some other stupid name."

"Well my past few days with Lavender has been great." said Kim

"She has been ignoring you hasn't she?" asked Jack

"Yes, and it has been amazing." said Kim "I don't have to deal with her anymore."

"That still doesn't explain why you would want to be around Kim now?" asked Jack "I mean you do know who she is related too."

"I know." said Ron before he looked at Kim "I will just try not to think about it."

"That isn't going to work Ron, I have tried it." stated Kim "You will just have to accept it."

Ron waited a moment as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Alright, I will try." said Ron as Kim smiled.

"It's good to have our little team back together isn't it." said Hermione as she walked up with some butter beers in hand.

"Yes, now we only have to find Merlin's library, help end the ORI and defeat Voldemort." said Jack with a smile.

February turned to March and nothing out of the normal happened apart from one of Jullian's winged horses getting out and flying around the castle for a good two hours before being caught. Also the International house keep up their domination on the Quidditch pitch crushing Hufflepuff almost as bad as they crushed Slytherin and Ravenclaw also fell to their speed. They were already gardened the house Quidditch cup the fight was now who would take second however the next match was the rematch between the International house and Gryffindor, however that match was a week after the now canceled trip to Hogsmeade which fell on Ron's seventeenth birthday.

"I can't believe they would cancel it." growled Ron as he sat on his bed in the dormitories on the Saturday that they where suppose to be going to Hogsmeade.

"Well after what happened with Katie do you blame them?" asked Jack "Besides you already opened your gifts."

"Yes and thanks again for the N&Ns." said Ron as he ate some more chocolate from the bag.

"M&Ms." corrected Jack as he rolled his eyes as he reached for the open bag only to have Ron pull it away."Ron I gave you six large bags you can share some."

"Alright." said Ron as he handed Jack some. Meanwhile Harry was searching his trunk for the Marauder's map.

"Still trying to keep an eye on Malfoy." said Jack as Harry opened the map.

"Ya." answered Harry as he looked around the map but he couldn't find Malfoy.

"Harry…." said Ron behind them

"Not now Ron." said Harry as he looked at the map in more detail

"Harry, do you know where she is?" asked Ron

"Lavender's down stairs." Stated Jack as he scanned the map with Harry

"No…I mean Romilda Vane." said Ron as Harry and Jack turned to see Ron staring out the window with a glazed look on his face and a half empty box of chocolate frogs and M&Ms, in fact right before their eyes Ron stuck M&M onto the frog before eating them.

"Ron where did you get the frogs?" asked Harry

"From you, you placed them on my bed." answered Ron "Where is she?"

"Harry?" asked Jack

"They must have been the chocolate Frogs Romilda gave me, they where laced with love potion." Said Harry

"Why didn't you throw them away?" asked Jack as Harry shrugged as Ron stood up only to fall flat on his face spilling chocolate everywhere. "Where is Slughorn?"

"In his office." answered Harry as he looked at the map.

"Let's take him there."

"Is she going to be there?" asked Ron

"Yes." lied Jack as he picked Ron up taking one of his arms under his shoulder, Harry grabbed the other one as the two of them carried Ron down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Won Won." cried Lavender as she saw Ron being carried down the stairs.

"Where is Romidla?" asked Ron as Lavender eyes widened.

"We will take you to her." said Jack as they passed Lavender and walked toward Slughorn's office.

"What is wrong with Ron?" asked Kim as she appeared from behind a column

"Love potion that wasn't meant for him." answered Jack "Taking him to Slughorn."

'I'll help." said Kim as she lead the way toward the dunged and Slughorn's door.

"Professor!" yelled Harry as the door slowly opened to show Slughorn still dressed in his sleeping cloths.

"Why Harry what brings you to my office?" asked Slughorn

"It's Ron, he got some love potion in him and we need a cure." said Harry

"You are a great potion master Harry I am sure you could make one." said Slughorn

"Professor this is Ron and I haven't made it before I don't want to screw up." explained Harry as Slughorn nodded his head as he let them in.

"So was the potion within date because they can get stronger as they age?" asked Slughorn

"Not sure, it was from Ron's brother joke shop and we are not supposed to have anything from them." Explained Harry as Slughorn began to work on the potion.

"Where is she?" asked Ron

"She is coming, she wanted to look her best for you Ron." said Kim with a smile.

"Really?" asked Ron

"Really." said Kim as she placed her arm on Ron's arm.

"I can't wait to see her." said Ron as Slughorn walked toward him with a glass of clear liquid.

"Take this my boy; it will calm your nerves before she gets here." said Slughorn as Ron took the glass and downed it at once.

"Ron?" asked Jack as Ron blinked a few times.

"What happened? How did I get here?" asked Ron

"You ate some love potion laced Chocolate frogs." answered Harry "They were meant for me."

"I see." said Ron

"Next time I will look closer at things I think are my birthday presents." said Ron

"Well happy birthday Ron." said Slughorn as he walked over to a bottle. "Since it is your birthday I think we need to do a toast, how does some Oak-matured mead…I was suppose to give it to Dumbledore for Christmas but what he doesn't know will not hurt him."

"Sounds good." said Ron as Harry nodded his

"Why the hell not." said Jack

"You got any butter beer?" asked Kim

"Yes, Miss Rilles I do." answered Slughorn as he poured four cups of Oak Matured and one butter beer. He passed out the drinks.

"To Ronald's…."

"Ron!" cried Kim as she noticed him fall to the ground his face foaming and his entire body twenty like someone who had just been tasered.

"Poison." said Jack as he dropped his glass before it could touch his lips.

"Professor do something." cried Kim as she tried to hold Ron down so he didn't hurt himself while he was thrashing around.

"Well I don't know." said Slughorn

"Harry Jack get a Bezoar!" ordered Kim as Jack ran to the supple cupboard and pulled a small bezoar

"Here." said Jack as he passed it to Harry

"Give it." ordered Kim as Harry handed it to Kim who placed it in Ron's mouth before messaging the throat until it went down. Almost the moment it went down Ron stopped shaking as his breathing returned to normal but he remained passed out in Kim's arms.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep reading Thanks. Wilkins75**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 Gryffindor's Pain**

It wasn't even noon yet and already Ron was back in bed and it wasn't because of his want to sleep in on his birthday, the poison had knocked him out and now his friends had gathered to wait.

"What happened?" asked Hermione as she hand Ginny joined Jack, Harry and Kim at Ron's bed.

"That is something we would like to know as well." said Fred as he and George walked into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Ginny as she looked at her two of her older brothers.

"We were in Hogsmeade to surprise Ron and maybe open a branch when we heard the news." Said George

"Mom and Dad?" asked Ginny

"We are right here." said Molly Weasley as she rushed down the hall to her son's side, behind her was Arthur Weasley followed by Dumbledore himself.

"My pour Ron what happened to you." said Molly as the Weasley clan gathered around along with Kim, Jack, Harry and Hermione.

"I believe Harry, Kim or Jack may have some answers." said Dumbledore as Molly turned her attention to the two Americans and Harry.

"Ron accidently ate some Chocolate Frogs which I hadn't gotten rid of." said Harry

"Bad Chocolate frogs wouldn't do this to him." said Fred

"They were laced with your love potion." added Jack as George and Fred eyes widened as Molly Weasley's eyes narrowed.

"They where meant for Harry so to avoided getting into trouble we took him to Pr. Slughorn." said Harry "We had no problem making the cure but then…."

"Slughorn offered us a drink and it turned out to be poisoned." added Kim

"And Slughorn gave him an antidote?" asked Arthur

"No, It was Kim. She held Ron down as he was thrashing to prevent him from hurting himself and the same time ordering us to get a Beazor." stated jack as he looked at Kim "She saved Ron's life."

"Well I only had the idea because of Harry in potion class." Added Kim but it was too late Molly Weasly had rushed forward and hugged Kim tightly.

"Thank you for saving my boy." Cried Molly "I take away all the bad things I ever said about Americans…all the times I cursed one of the under my breath or the times…."

"I get the picture." said Kim as Molly let go of her before turning back to Ron. "Ron is….a friend I wasn't going to let him die."

"A friend I see…." said Fred as he and George grinned as they eyed Kim. They back up as they started talking quietly to themselves however Jack was close enough to hear them.

"Looks like she fancies Ron." whispered Fred

"Ron could do a lot worst and she is American at that…must be a thing in our family for foreign girls." said George back. "How can we use this?"

"I would shut it you two." whispered Jack "Before I show what Americans can do when we want to hurt someone."

"Do you have any idea who the poison was meant for?" asked Hermione "Sorry but I don't think Ron would be a major target of the death Eaters."

"Correct, it was meant for me." said Dumbledore "Slughorn informed me it was a Christmas gift that he kept for himself."

"Dumbledore that would be a major target." said Harry as the doors to the hospital wing flung open as Lavender brown rushed in.

"Won won." said Lavender as the elder Weasely's raised an eyebrow as everyone who had heard Lavender call Ron that rolled their eyes. "What happened?"

"Poison." answered Dumbledore

"You did this didn't you!" yelled Lavender as she pointed her wand at Kim "You poisoned my Won Won."

"No I didn't you bitch." growled Kim as she raised her wand.

"You are a Death Eater just like your cousin You-know-who!" yelled Lavender as the elder Weasley's eyes widened at the news. The grin on Lavender's face disappeared as a white beam shot out of Kim's wand hitting Lavender's face causing it to swell up as she fell to the ground with Kim standing over her.

"First off Lavender I am Voldemort's Second Cousin." snapped Kim as she pointed her wand at Lavender "Second I wouldn't use some coward tactics as poison and if I were going to kill anyone it would be Voldemort and you, bitch."

"Nice stinking charm Kim." said Ginny as Kim looked up to see the Weasley family looking at her.

"Crap." said Kim

"You are a blood relative to You-know-who?" asked Molly as she glared at the young women who she had embraced only moments ago.

"Yes." said Kim "But…."

"Get away from my son!" yelled Molly as Kim lowered her head and back away.

"Molly…" started Arthur "She saved our son."

"She is a blood relative to you-know-who we can't trust her." said Molly "And she is American on top of it."

"What happened to forgiving Americans?" asked Jack as he stood beside Hermione and Ginny.

"It's my mother." answered Ginny

"Molly please understand that Kim and her family are great allies against Voldemort." started Dumbledore

"I don't care, stay away from my boy." ordered Molly as Kim lowered her head to hid the emotion on her face.

"I understand." said Kim as she stepped over Lavender as she walked toward the door, she stopped in her tracks as she noticed a large group of people who must have seen Dumbledore rushing though the corridors and decided to follow. They were now all staring at Kim with looks of pure fear on their faces. Kim walked forward they cleared the area in front of giving her a wide berth as if she had a plague.

"Mrs. Weasley Ron knows about Kim and he doesn't care anymore." stated Jack

"He is just a kid." answered Molly "He doesn't know how important blood can be."

"I am a muggle born and you trust me." said Hermione "So how does blood matter?"

"I am not talking about that." said Molly "I don't believe that Muggle born or half bloods are below pure blood but when you come from a family who has shown to be nothing but evil you can't trust anyone in their family."

"I would rather look at person not their family." said Jack

"Your American." said Molly

"I agree with Jack." said Ginny as Hermione nodded her head.

"Mom you are acting rather mean to the girl you just thank for saving Ron." said Fred

"Molly please reconsider." said Arthur

"It doesn't matter." said Molly

"Will someone help me?" asked Lavender as she held her bloated face; Dumbledore flicked his wand as Lavender's face returned to normal.

"Miss Brown for your actions today you force my hand." said Dumbledore as he looked at Lavender before the other students who were watching the scene from the open door. "For falsely accusing Miss Rilles of being a Death Eater and for what you did in the tower a few weeks ago I will take 1000 points from Gryffindor."

All the Gryffindor's outside the door eyes widened as 1000 points which was almost all the points they had gained during the entire year, they had dropped from first place to last place in points with less than a hundred points for the entire house.

"Also Miss Lavender you will be severing detention with Filch for the next four Saturdays." said Dumbledore

"What about Kim she stung me!" yelled Lavender

"Make that five Saturdays." stated Dumbledore as he walked out of the room.

"You better go check on Kim." said Hermione to Jack "I will stay with Ron."

"Alright." said Jack as he went after Kim. He found her standing in one of the open air walkways between two of the towers. She was leaning her head over the edge so that her tears wouldn't be seen by someone just passing by.

"How are you doing Kim?" asked Jack as he stopped beside her.

"I did nothing wrong." said Kim with tears in her eyes. "All I did was help everyone and now not only is my secret out but Ron's family hates me what chance to I have now? And all right after he and I where finally getting along again."

"Kim…." said Jack as he tried to find the words but in the end he couldn't so he just said what came to his head. "You just had rotten luck today, if you hadn't been leaving breakfast just as Ron, Harry and I were on our way to Slughorn, if Lavender wasn't such a bitch and if Mrs. Weasley didn't hate Americans as much it would be different."

"She said she forgave Americans after I saved Ron then she found out who I am related to." said Kim "How is it my fault that he is related to me?"

"It isn't." said Jack "Just like I can't help being a clone, Hermione can't help be a bookworm and Harry can't help being the chosen one. We all have things we can't change we just have to play with the hand we are dealt no matter how crappy it may be."

"People will fear me now." said Kim

"People already feared you on the Quidditch pitch." said Jack with a small laugh but she wasn't buying it. "Alright, yes they will fear you and maybe a few Slytherin may try to become your friend thinking you could get them near Voldemort."

"I would rip Voldemort's throat out if I got close enough to him." stated Kim

"I would beam him into the sun." said Jack "If that doesn't kill him I don't know what will."

"If you are that close you might as well just slit his throat." said Kim "I could kill Voldemort with my own hands and yet it wouldn't be enough would it?"

"For some no." answered Jack as Kim lowered her head. "They will still look at your blood."

"Thanks for being honest." Said Kim

"However I think it will be more than enough for Mrs. Weasley and the entire Weasley family, besides it is Ron's choice not hers and you know Ron already came back to the group after finding out." Added Jack

"I know." said Kim "However I am not allowed to visit him…his mom band it."

"There is this." said Jack as he pulled out his ancient cloak device "You can use it to visit him, whenever some gets close just activate it. Besides I have a feeling Dumbledore will let you see him, he seemed more upset with Lavender then you. She got detentions plus 1000 points from Gryffindor. "

"Wow…she might actually be more hated then me now?" said Kim as she rolled her eyes.

"One can only hope." said Jack as he noticed Hermione walking toward them.

"How is he?" asked Kim

"Ron is doing good should wake up in a few hours." Said Hermione "Mrs. Weasley actually considered send Ron to St. Mungo's"

"More off getting him away from me than anything else." added Kim

"Maybe." said Hermione "However you have Fred and George liking you and that is on top of Ginny."

"So hope isn't dead." said Jack as he tried to raise Kim's hope

"It's more people then who like Bill's future wife Fleur and they are getting married." Added Hermione

"And she is French." Said Jack

"I am going to visit Ron." said Kim as she whipped away her tears.

"Mrs. Weasley may be there." said Hermione

"Do I look like I care." said Kim as she walked back toward the hospital wing.

"This isn't going to end well." said Hermione as she and Jack followed Kim back down to the hospital wing. When they entered they found Mrs. Weasley gone however the rest of the Weasley clan remained.

"Ah your back." said Fred as Kim walked to the foot of Ron's bed.

"I must apologize for my wife, she can be somewhat?"

"She was just a mother protecting her kid from what she believes to be a threat." said Kim as she crossed her arms "However I am no threat I am Ron's friend and I don't really care if she hates my living guts I am not moving."

"I see." said a voice as Mrs. Weasley walked up and glared at Kim with a death glare that would have sent every one of her children running for the hills even Fred and George was afraid of that look but Kim held her ground, her deep blue eyes piercing into Molly's brown.

"_She has a death glare that rivals' Ba'al." _thought Jack

"Are you done trying to intimate me?" asked Kim "Because it isn't working."

"I told you to stay away from my Ron." said Molly

"I am friends with him, along with Harry, Hermione, Jack and Ginny." stated Kim as looked down at the slightly shorter woman. "I am not leaving."

"I'll put five gallons on Kim." whispered Fred

"You're on." said George back to his twin. "Mom never loses."

"Shut up you two." snapped Kim and Molly before going back to glaring at each other.

"Molly dear, why don't we just let her stay." said Arthur

"Fine." said Molly as she looked away from Kim.

"Wow…you won Fred." said George

"I knew one day she would meet her match…who would have thought it would be in an American Witch." said Fred as he head out his hand as his brother handed him the money.

Even after a week Ron was still in the hospital wing and that meant he needed a new keeper which meant he had to put in McLaggen. It was now hard to know which person was more hated in Gryffindor tower Kim or Lavender. The Gryffindors looked at Lavender with almost pure hate for losing so many hard earned points and after learning all she needed to do to keep the points was to keep her mouth shut about Kim. Kim was now feared, word of her relation to Voldemort had gone though the castle faster than the story about what Fred and George did to Umbridge last year. Most students gave her a wide berth apart from her friends only the Slytherin seemed to want to be near her, they came up asking if they could help her bring down some Mudbloods or blood traitors. Most of them either got a good punch to the face or in the case of Golye Kim drawing him in close then kneed him in his manhood in front of everyone. True it cost her a few points but it was worth it, Harry found himself by Kim more and more. Maybe it was show everyone that Kim was good and not a support of Voldemort or maybe it was because neither McLaggen or Lavender would come near him whenever Kim near. However when she wasn't in class or on the Quidditch pitch she was likely at Ron's bed side so he couldn't stay at her side all the time. Finally the day of the rematch between Gryffindor and the International house arrived.

"Wish me luck." said Harry as he sat beside Ron.

"I would but you and I both know we don't stand a chance of winning this game." said Ron with a grin.

"Why would you say that?" asked Harry

"First do you remember how Kim moved on her broom when she was pissed against Slytherin?" asked Ron as Harry nodded his head he had spent the last week trying to figure out how to handle the International teams advantages in speed and Kim's talent but he had no luck on that front. "She is more pissed now; It is kind of amazing what she can do when she is upset."

"Ya and her anger is directed at us." said Harry

"To be fair she is more upset at Lavender then Gryffindor as a whole." said Hermione as she stood at the foot of the bed. Unlike all the other Gryffindor who had their house scarf's on to show their pride Hermione had on Jack's red white and blue scarf.

"Supporting the other team are we Hermione?" asked Ron

"Well I am kind of dating the chaser on the other team." answered Hermione

"Kind of dating? You two are in the library every night I don't consider that dating." said Ron

"McLaggen will be so upset when he hears that you and Jack are a couple." said Harry as he wondered how Jack and Hermione had kept it so quite. "He claims to be the best keeper in Hogwarts."

"Please Chasers are way better then Keepers." said Hermione as she looked at her watch. "Harry you better get going."

"Got you." said Harry as he headed toward the Quidditch Pitch. When he arrived he found McLaggen drawing all over Harry's own game plan.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry

"Just improving your plan." stated McLaggen "Since we have time before the match you want me to go over all the reasons why with me you will do much better then with Ron."

"No, focus on your game." stated Harry as he prepared for his game.

A little bit over an hour later Harry was sitting back down along with the rest of his team. Harry held the golden snitch in his hand but it didn't matter one bit.

"Boy was that sad." said Dean as he glared at McLaggen who was holding his still bleeding broken nose.

"How is this my fault if you all don't know how to play." said McLaggen "We would have won if you had listened to me."

"Won? Won?" said Ginny with a laugh "Kim was whipping the floor with you at every turn and then when you grabbed a bludger bat and tried to hit her with it she punched you in the face muggle style and you two had to sit out for 10 minutes."

"That was the best ten minutes because they only scored 50 points then." said the beater "You are far worst then Ron Weasley."

"I am not as bad as Weasley!" yelled McLaggen as he jumped to his feet.

"Please Kim scored 500 points by herself and that was with our entire team chasing her." said Ginny

"_I even saw Jack listening to music on his IPod while he let Kim work out her frustrations." _ thought Harry as he remembered seeing the entire International team doing nothing more then watch Kim as she was being chased by the entire Gryffindor team.

"It wasn't as bad as last time." said McLaggen

"Only because for 7 of the ten minutes you were out I was running for my life from Jack." answered Ginny "So they didn't have the Quaffle."

"Then Harry caught the snitch but I don't think Jullian was even trying she was flirting with that Japanese keeper Yantom…" added a beater

"Isoroku Yamamoto" corrected Harry "We lost 880 to 150 we will have to do better against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw if we want to have a chance to finish in the top half of the House Cup."

"Is that all you are going for?" snapped McLaggen "We can win it all?"

"Are you flipping crazy the International House already won the cup. We would have to score around what 2500 points a match to just be near them." said Ginny as everyone nodded their heads and walked out the door. It was a week no Gryffindor wanted to remember

Later that night after the defeat of Gryffindor at the hands of the International house while almost everyone had gone early to bed Harry sat up watching the Marauder's map however Malfoy remained in the Slytherin Common room by himself.

"Come on Malfoy do something." pleaded Harry as an idea came to him something he should have thought of weeks ago.

"Kreacher." said Harry as suddenly a load pop filled the air as the house elf Kreacher and Dobby appeared. The two house elves where fighting each other .

"Kreacher will not insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby." cried Dobby as he pulled on Kreacher's ears.

"Stop." ordered Harry as both house elves's stopped fighting. "Kreacher I am forbid you form fighting Dobby ever again."

"Kreacher must obey the blood traitor, what a shame." said Kreacher "You summoned me?"

"Yes, I have a job for you." said Harry

"I will help Harry Potter." cried Dobby

"Thank you Dobby." Said Harry with a smile "Now I want you to trail Draco Malfoy, I want to know what he is up to and where he goes."

"You want Kreacher to follow the noble Malfoy boy?" asked Kreacher "Who's blood is far nobler then my current master."

"Yes, and under no circumstance are you allowed to let him see you, hear you, get contacted by you in any way and he is not to know he is being followed. Got it?" ordered Harry as Kreacher tried to of a way out but couldn't.

"Very well." said Harry "Now only Ron, Hermione, Jack and Kim are to know about this and you may only come and report to me about it when they are present or I call you."

"Understood." said Kreacher.

"Good." said Harry as the two house elves disappeared. Harry was about to go to bed when he noticed Jack, Hermione and Dumbledore standing by the gate to Hogsmeade.

"What are they doing out there at past Midnight?" said Harry as more dots appeared on the map. Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran and a dozen other names all began walking toward Hogwarts.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fact that I had Mrs. Weasley meet her match. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41** **New Discoveries**

It was something that had never happened in the recorded history of Hogwarts as two groups of muggle soldiers armed with muggle weapons walked through the gates of Hogwarts and entered the School.

"Alright set up over there." ordered Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter as she and an SG team entered the great hall. A team instantly started setting up computer equipment on the table which just hours ago the students had eaten supper on.

'I just can't believe I didn't see it earlier Sam." said Jack as he walked in his own SG uniform a P90 hanging from a strap.

"I didn't see it either Jack." said Daniel as he placed his notes down on the table.

"Well you don't spend every day here." said Jack as he placed his own P-90 on the table.

"You two found the book that is what is really important." Added Daniel

"You where the one who translated the book." Said Hermione

"If I hadn't gone to Atlantis I wouldn't have been able to find the proper dialect." said Daniel

"Daniel…mini general O'Neill please can we stop talking and just start looking for treasure I am sure there is plenty of that in his castle." said Vala

"Stealing is not allowed at Hogwarts." said Dumbledore "And you would be wise to remember that."

"Professor Dumbledore we will need as much time as you can give us." said Carter as the other SG team finished setting up the computer "This may take some time."

"I will seal the great hall." said Dumbledore as he waved his wand as the doors to the great hall snapped shut before locking "No one apart from the people in this room will be able to leave and return until the spell is lifted. Not even ghosts can enter it is that strong of a spell."

"What will you tell the students Professor?" asked Hermione

"I will tell them that some prankster caused the great hall to rain and it will take a few hours to clean." said Dumbledore

"I read that happened in Hogwarts a History." said Hermione "It took all the Professor two days to clean up the rain."

"My Dear Hermione, you shouldn't believe everything you read in books." Said Dumbledore with a smile "It took four days; I should know I cast the spell."

"You Professor…" said Hermione

"Why yes, Miss Granger I had let's call it a wild streak for a year or two while I was at school." added Dumbledore "Now Harry would you please come out from under your cloak?"

"Harry?" asked Hermione as Harry appeared behind a house table.

"I saw you guys on the map." answered Harry "What is going on?"

"You didn't tell him?" asked Dumbledore

"We only told Kim and that was because we needed to know some trust worthy American Wizards to come along." said Jack as he looked to five people dressed in SGC informers however instead of P-90s or another firearm they had their wands "We didn't to burden Harry, he already seamed over whelmed with homework, Quidditch and getting Slughorn's memory."

"I see." said Dumbledore "So would you please fill him in now?"

"Alright you knew that Hermione and I were looking for information on Merlin so that we could get the upper hand on the ORI." said Jack as Harry nodded his head.

"Well we found a book in the library completely in what is called the language of Merlin but is really Ancient." said Hermione "It is the hardest level of ancient ruins most NEWT students don't even come close to learning it. I could just translate the cover. The Tales of Moros."

"Moros?" asked Harry "How does that help you?"

"Moros is Merlin's real name when was in Ancient." answered Daniel "See they sent me a copy and with that I was able to translate it into our language."

"Oh they will like this part Daniel." said Vala as she tried to grab one of the floating candles only to have it move out of her reach.

"It appears what you have was only part of an entire series of Autobiography of Merlin written while he was at Hogwarts." said Daniel as Harry and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"That would provide great insight into one of the best wizards in history." said Dumbledore

"Yes, however it was very hard to follow because it was number 7 in a series of books." said Daniel "Luckily we found 1-6 in the archives of Atlantis. Only then did we get a picture of the man."

"And what have you learned?" asked Dumbledore to the much younger Dr. Jackson.

"Well…while Merlin was a stickler for the rules he did have some strange habits' when it came to his fellow Ancients." said Daniel "It is just a bunch of small stuff, his love of written books and writing with inc instead of doing everything with a computer which made him stand out against the other Ancients."

"It is said that Merlin had magical tablets that could do almost anything he wanted." said Dumbledore

"Yes, while he may have been a throwback he wasn't going to give up computers." said Daniel "Now the key bit of information came when I translated book 5, it said that Merlin had a sister."

"Merlin has a sister?" asked Harry

"Yes, now she was a scientist and died when they where testing out a new transporter system which was their version of the Asgard transporter." said Daniel "Because of the death of his sister, he swore off using that kind of transporter."

"How does that help you?" asked Harry

"Later in the book Hermione and Jack found it said to enter Merlin's library the founders of Hogwarts had to pass though the six rings of light." said Daniel

"See there is an ancient from of transport they used before the beaming technology, the ring transporter." added Jack "The rings transport you from one ring pad to another."

"And you found a ring pad at Hogwarts?" asked Harrry

"It has been under our feet this entire time." said Jack with a grin as he looked down. Harry followed Jack's eyes and saw the great seal of Hogwarts on the stone floor the symbol of the four houses in a single coat of arms surrounded by a large circle. "We have been walking on top of a ring transporter this entire time."

"What?" asked Harry as he looked at the seal "The seal?"

"Yes." answered Sam as she looked at the knelt down feeling the top of the outer ring of the deal. "There."

Harry's eyes widened as part of the stone came up showing a small row of blue, yellow and green crystals.

"The Activation crystal is destroyed." said Sam

"Can you fix it?" asked Jack as Sam looked at him.

"Yes, it is an easy fix." said Sam as she hooked her computer up to a small glowing panel within the ring transporter. It took only a few minutes for her to fix the problem.

"Alright kiddies lets get going." said Michael as SG1 stood over the seal of Hogwarts.

"You are going nowhere without me." said Jack as he walked into position. Hermione also stepped onto the platform followed by Harry.

"You may need some wands." said Hermione

"Harry you stay with Dumbledore and cover us in case we take too long. We felt sick or something." ordered Jack as Harry stepped off the great seal.

"Here we go." said Jack as he raised his P-90 with his flashlight raised. Sam hit a few buttons on the computer as six rings rose out of the great seal of Hogwarts then after a blinding flash of light they disappeared.

For Hermione it was a first, her eyes widened as she was engulfed in light only to have it disappear a second later. When they reappeared they were standing in a large empty room.

"Ok, that was anticlimactic." said Vala

"Greetings students of the magical arts." said a voice as everyone turned to face a man dressed in a long silver rob with a white beard. He had a hug pointed hat and in his hands he held a large staff. "I am Merlin."

"A hologram." said Sam

"You are aware of holographic technology?" asked Merlin as everyone's eyes widened.

"You can answer us?" asked Jack

"Yes, Merlin enchanted me to think for myself and respond to your needs. I am the librarian of Merlin's great knowledge." said Merlin

"Well this may be hard to believe but apart from Hermione here we can't do magic." said Daniel as he gestured toward Hermione as Merlin tilted his head a bit "We are explores and we have been to Atlantis and now your real name is Moron."

"I see, you know the dark secret of Merlin." said the hologram "He was not of this earth."

"Yes and the Ori are attacking we need anything that will help us find where the Sangraal is." said Daniel

"The Sangraal is not here." answered Merlin "I was left behind to be a time capsule of the early years of wizardering kind, so that one day when they are ready they will understand their true origins."

"We got a general idea that; they were in born when Ancients started intimidating with the native humans." Said Carter "Jack here has the Ancient gene but can't do magic and we found that people who can do magic have a different parts of the ancient gene."

"Your basic theory is correct, magic is based in science." explained Merlin "The Ancient mind was capable of doing so many things which seam magical. However something happened when they the first of my kind started to marry humans, the gene mutated in ways no one ever through possible, witches and wizards as they became known are the result of that mutated of genes. However when the gene mutated they lost their ability to work DNA locked technology."

"So that is why I can work ancient Technology while say Hermione can't." said Jack

"Correct you must be descendant from the group in which the gene didn't mutate or from the even smaller group who was capable of doing magic and controlling Ancient technology. " said Merlin

"Well this is all nice and good but it doesn't really help us find the Sangraal." said Vala

"Vala's right." said Mitchell

"Perhaps I can be of some help still." said Merlin as he waved his staff as the stone wall pulled apart as a large chair appeared.

"A control chair." said Sam

"Yes, this is a the chair which holds the digital version of all the knowledge stored in the library." Said Merlin

"Digital?" asked Hermione as she stopped Jack from heading to the chair "You have none digital copies."

"Of course." said Merlin as a flash of light filled the room as row after row of books appeared. "They do not cover the history of the Ancients. However it contains information about the beginning of this school, it's founders and the magical world at the time. Included is my personal journals about teaching the founders of Hogwarts and convincing them that a school would be the best way to prepare the next generations of witches and wizards."

'This will rewrite wizardering history." said Hermione as she picked up one the books.

"If you want the records of Merlin while he was in Atlantis including plans for almost all ancient technology will need to use the chair to access it." said Merlin

"Including ZPMs?" asked Jack as Merlin raised an eyebrow

"Merlin's gifts we call them take." clarified Hermione

"Yes, the designs for ZPMs are in the chair." said Merlin

"Merlin, we will need to take the knowledge with us, it will not be useful if we just let it sit here." said Daniel.

"This is a Library and a time capsule it was designed to be shared with the world when the time comes and judging from the knowledge you have may me that time has come." said Merlin

"Here goes nothing." said Jack as he stepped onto the chair panel, instantly the blue lights light up as he moved to sit down. The moment he sat down the chair flipped into a reclined position as a holographic image of Hogwarts appeared. Every room including the chamber of secrets could be seen clear as day even the grounds was clear to them, they could see some of the student begin to move around the castle as the new day drew closer. They could even see their location under the castle deeper then the chamber of secrets.

"This is cool." said Jack as the entire floor and ceiling became bathed in a blue light.

"You have passed the test of the chair; you have full across to the knowledge of the library." said Merlin

"Cool now what do I do?" asked Jack as he looked toward Sam.

"How much data is in here?" asked Sam

"About one half the entire ancient Repository of Knowledge." answered Merlin as Carter's Daniel, Jack and even Teal'c eyes widened. "It was all that could be fit inside the computers Merlin made so he picked certain kinds of information that would be important for one searching knowledge."

"Like what?" asked Hermione

"History, Culture, Philosophy, Power generation, information on the Stargate to name a few." Answered Merlin. "However Merlin took care to remove anything that would be used as a weapon, he wanted this used for peaceful means to support the people of Earth."

"Finally I get the knowledge without having my brain suck." Said Jack as he thought of a ZPM and instantly the blueprints and a list of required materials appeared.

"Sir with there is no limit to what we can do." Said Sam

"Well make a list Carter I don't have all day." Said Jack "Does this thing have a download button?"

Reacting to his thoughts a panel on the chair opened, as Charter pulled her computer into the panel.

"Sir, think of the ZPMs again." ordered Carter

"I think you're a higher rank then me now Carter." explained Jack as he thought of the ZPMs however instead of the information being displayed in holographic from it appeared on Carter's computer screen.

"I will need all the computers we brought download just the blueprints." Said Carter

"That will not be needed." said Merlin as a large pillar maybe five feet tall and two feet wide shot out of the ground. It was glowing a deep blue. "Merlin prepared for the movement of the knowledge and prepared several backup copies of the data core that can be moved. You may take this one, it contains all the knowledge which is located in the chair."

"Excellent." said Carter

"Great but still no Sangraal." said Daniel

"It's a start." said Mitchell.

"Now we need to return to the surface." said Teal'c

"Wait." Said Hermione as she waved her wand as the thousands of books began to lift off the ground and began stacking themselves on the ring pad

"Can't leave the books behind can we?" asked Jack as he got out of the chair.

"Wait how will you explain thousands of books on Merlin just appearing out of now where?" asked Carter as the ring transporter activated and they once again found themselves back in the great hall.

"When Jack had the map of Hogwart's up I noticed a room by the Library which doesn't appear on any map." said Hermione "We can stack the books there and then we can discover them."

"Works for me…now can we look for some real treasure like gold or something else shinny?" asked Vala

"How did she get on SG1?" asked Jack

"I don't really know." answered Daniel

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading.I also placed a poll about which story people would like to see next. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 Love Problems**

The Monday following the true discovery of the Library of Merlin and for the first time in a long time the Daily Prophet ran with the headline of the discovery of the Library of Merlin, a discovery which was in fact partly a fake. The books where real but the place where they were really found was moved by Dumbledore to the hidden room located by the library.

"We look good." said Hermione as she looked at the image of Jack and herself on the front page of the Daily Prophet with the image of the Library behind them.

"And the information is already being downloaded into the US military computers." said Jack "They think they will need 600 super computers just to hold the information on all the different power sources."

"Still it doesn't help you that much defeat the ORI." said Hermione as the two of them sat in the common room after a long day of classes.

"Yes, it does Carter thinks in time we can actually start making ZPMs and with them powering our ships and everything we may be able to turn the tide." said Jack "Still we are fighting an entire galaxy."

"Great Job you two." yelled a Ron as he walked back into the common room with Kim at his side.

"Ron welcome back." said Hermione as she stood up and hugged Ron.

"It's good to be back." said Ron as he sat down in his chair. "I heard you got special awards from the school?"

"Ya and 500 points each." stated Hermione with a smile

"It only makes up for half the points we lost when Lavender spilled the beans about Kim." said Ron "But it at least puts us above Slytherin again."

"That is something at least." said Ginny as she joined the group. "Now where was the library really?"

"Under the great hall, you have to use a ring transporter to get to it and a holographic version of Merlin is waiting to great you." answered Jack as if it was nothing.

"I see." said Ginny "I heard they have the top historians in the world coming here to study it."

"Actually the library is being moved to America in a few days." said Jack as Ginny looked at him.

"That is Merlin's Library it shouldn't leave Hogwarts." said Ron

"And if Voldemort took over the government and the school what do you think he would do to those books?" asked Jack as Ron just looked at him.

"He will add parts saying that pure blood wizards are best and that muggle born are worthless." answered Kim "The Nazi's did that during World War II, sorry but at the moment the safest place for those books is in America and once Voldemort is gone they will be returned."

"Kim how is life treating you?" asked Ginny as Kim flipped the page of the Daily Prophet to show an image of her with the words Dumbledore Lets blood relative of He-who must not be named into Hogwarts written above her photo.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Kim "If it wasn't for the discovery of the Library I would be front page news."

"I am sorry for what Lavender did." said Ron as he leaned just a little bit closer to Kim.

"Thanks Ron." said Kim with a smile.

"Won won why are you by her?" asked Lavender as she stormed across the room.

"Kim is my friend." answered Ron

"She is related to you-know-who." said Lavender

"And if you go back enough I am related to the house of black which is full of Death Eaters…." said Ron

"But you're not one of them." said Lavender

"And I am not one either." stated Kim as Lavender stormed off leaving Ron behind.

"Sometimes she drives me bonkers." added Ron

"She drives me crazy every day." added Kim

The weeks seam to go by in a strange daze, Harry had yet another lesson with Dumbledore where it was shown that Voldemort tried to become a teacher at Hogwarts only to fail. Ron and Kim seemed to be hanging out more and more much to the hatred of Lavender. Since the International house wasn't going to play Gryffindor again, Kim had started helping them work on how to keep up with an enemy on a faster broom. However Harry had other things on his mind as he kept trying to find some way to get Slughorn's memory from him.

"I am telling you Harry just get him drunk." stated Jack as the five of them sat in the common room one night. Jack was on his computer while Hermione read yet another book. Ron was working on a homework assessment on Demantors for Snape with a lot of help from Kim.

"I think your auto correct quill is giving out unless you want your name to be Roonil Wazlid." Laughed Kim

"I have to write the whole thing again." cried Ron as he slammed his head against the table.

"Here." said Kim as she took out her wand and fixed the spelling errors with a wave of her hand.

"Sometimes I love you Kim." Said Ron as Kim smiled.

"If someone would please tell me how I am supposed to write a five page report when nothing happened?" asked Jack "Am I suppose to report that I saw Ginny and Dean Tomas having a fight?"

"They had a fight?" asked Harry

"In a way, they were fighting one minute and when I came back they where kissing." said Jack "The point is that there is nothing to report."

Just then a load snap filled the air as Kreacher returned to the common room.

"I have a report for master." said Kreacher

"Report on what?" asked Hermione as another snap filled the air as Dobby appeared beside Kreacher

"Dobby helped follow the Malfoy boy for Harry Potter." said Dobby

"You had them follow Malfoy?" asked Ron

"Yes." Answered Harry before turning back to the two house elves "What did you learn?"

"That Young Malfoy moves with grace and skill that is worthy of his blood line." started Kreacher

"Cut the bull." ordered Kim

"Malfoy is a very bad boy." said Dobby "However he is breaking no school rules that Dobby is aware of. He makes regular trips to the seventh floor and the…."

"Room of requirements." said Harry "That is why he isn't appearing on the map. Because the room isn't on it."

"Good, now how do you plan to get in because Malfoy isn't going to open the door for you." said Jack

"And you have to know what you need in order for it to appear other than that you can't get in." stated Hermione

"I will find a way around that." said Harry "Good work Dobby."

"And Kreacher too." said Hermione

"Kreacher will pretend he didn't hear the mudblood." said Kreacher as he disappeared.

"Tomorrow I will just try to enter Malfoy's hiding spot by asking the room to show me what he has in there." Said Harry

"Somehow I don't think it works like that." said Jack "But good luck."

As Jack accepted it failed and they Harry spent the entire day outside of class trying to get into the room. The only thing he learned was that some bullied, afraid boy was crying in the bathroom from the ghost of Moaning Mytrle. As summer fast approached Harry was no closer to finding a way to get Slughorn's memory or even get into Malfoy's room of requirement. Jack kept pushing for Harry to get Slughorn drunk but no opportunity arrived for that to happen and Hermione was pushing for Harry to forget about Malfoy. It was a warm summers evening when another letter appeared for Harry only this one was from Hagrid.

"Looks like Aragog died." said Harry

"I am not going to cry over the death of a giant spider." said Ron

"A giant spider?" asked Jack

"It's a long story but Hagrid wants us down there to help him bury the thing." said Harry

"I am not going." said Ron

"I am busy." said Hermione

"I don't know him." said Jack as Kim nodded in agreement.

"Harry you need to focus on getting Slughorn….." said Hermione as she stopped in mid sentence "Why didn't I think of it before. Harry use the Felix Felices potion and see if you can get Slughorn's memory."

"We can be such idiots." said Harry as he rushed to get the potion from his room. When he returned he quickly downed the potion.

"How do you feel?" asked Ron

"It's strange it is like something is telling me to go visit Hagrid." said Harry

"Hagrid not Slughorn?" asked Jack

"Yes." said Harry as he walked out the door.

"Well we will just have to trust the potion." said Jack as he picked up his bag.

"Where are you off too?" asked Ron

"I am going to do some homework we do have that essay for McGonagall due Monday." said Jack as he stood up and walked out of the room, as Ron turned back to preparing for his Appration exam on the next day.

Less than an hour later while Harry was raising yet another glass to Aragog with Hagrid and Slughorn which he had ran into on the way down to Hagrid's hut Jack was in the library but he wasn't alone or even reading a book. He and Hermione where hiding among the large stacks of books in part of the library which held the section of muggle magazines which dated back to the 1960s a second that doesn't get much or any visitors.

"Jack." said Hermione in a breathless moan as she kissed Jack more force then when Lavender kissed Ron as Jack and her where in a passion full make out session. One of Hermione's hand where wrapped around Jack's neck as the other held his check. Meanwhile Jack was holding Hermione up a little so it was easier for her to kiss him while his other hand moved though her hair. They pulled apart for a second for some air however they just kept smiling at each other.

"Wow…." Said Jack

"Jack this isn't the first time we have made out you don't have to say wow every time." laughed Hermione as she pulled Jack into a another kiss, while Hermione didn't like kissing in public in fact her and Jack had never kissed in public but in private Hermione was a mad woman when it came to showing her feelings for Jack. In the middle of their kiss the sound of a falling book caused Jack and Hermione to pull apart and look toward the source. What they found were two stunned looking 5th year Ravenclaw girls and a strangely calm Madam Irma Pince.

"Miss Granger…Mr. O'Neill may I recommend you find somewhere else to snog each other." said Madam Irma Pince "The Library isn't the place for that sort of action."

"Yes, Professor." said Hermione as she and Jack straightened their uniforms.

"Good, don't let me see you doing that in the Library again." Said Madam Irma Pince as she walked away leading the stunned kids away.

"I thought she would rip our heads off?" said Jack

"So did I, she freaks out about anyone doing anything wrong near her books." said Hermione as Jack raised an eyebrow "Not that what we did is wrong it is just it is against school rules."

"I see." said Jack as he placed his hand under her chin as he kissed her one more time, both of them closed their eyes for a second only to break apart at the sound of someone coughing.

"Mr. O'Neill, Miss Granger what did I just get done telling you." Said Madam Irma Pince

"Sorry again Professor" said Jack as Madam Irma Pince looked at the two teenagers.

"All I have to say is….nice catch Miss Granger." said Madam Irma Pince as she walked off leaving Jack and Hermione stunned.

"We are going to be the talk of the teacher's lounge aren't we?" asked Jack

"I think that is where she is going right now." answered Hermione as she grabbed her bag "And those Ravenclaw girls will spill the news anyhow."

"Is that a problem?" asked Jack

"No…but McLaggen will likely try and hurt you know." said Hermione

"Hermione I have Special Forces training, I have killed false gods, seen impossible thing and I lasted an hour against Teal'c over the summer I can handle McLaggen." laughed Jack

When Hermione and Jack returned to the common room they found Ron and Ginny sitting across from each other each with a depressed look on their faces.

"What happened to you two?" asked Jack as he threw his stuff down as his Dog Sarge walked up to him and demanded to be petted.

"I broke up with Dean; I just couldn't stand him anymore." answered Ginny

"And Lavender and I had a row as well; she ripped that necklace she had made for me off." said Ron as he rubbed the red mark around his neck where Lavender's necklace used to be.

"Didn't you hate that thing anyhow?" asked Hermione as she remembered that ugly thing.

"Ya." said Ron with a grin "I think I may be finally free of Lavender…now I only have to pass the Apparition exam tomorrow."

"Can I ask why you fought?" asked Jack as Ron looked toward Kim who was reading a muggle sports magazine.

"I see." said Hermione

"Are you guys up for some cards I never got to teaching Ron how to play eurcher." said Jack

"No, I need some sleep." said Ginny as she walked away.

"Kim you want to be Ron's partner for cards?" asked Jack as Kim jumped to her feet and rushed over to join Ron, Hermione and Jack in a game of cards.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how I had Jack and Hermione get caught. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 Five Becomes Six**

"Horcrux." said Jack as Harry, Kim and himself walked around the lake that Saturday morning. Ron and Hermione had gone to Hogsmeade to conduct their apparition test and for safety reasons only people taking the test was allowed to leave. The rest had to stay within the grounds of Hogwarts. "Interesting."

"Yes, there are six total….well seven if you count Voldemort himself." said Harry as Jack picked up a small tennis ball that Sarge had brought back.

"How did he make them?" asked Jack as he threw the ball which Sarge took off after.

"You have to kill someone." answered Harry "It tears apart your soul and it allows you to implant the soul in something."

"I hate to say this but that doesn't make sense Jack's killed people and I don't think his soul is ripped apart." said Kim as she looked at Jack "Sorry you don't seem like a heartless son of a bitch."

"I will take that as a complement." said Jack

"I asked Dumbledore about that." said Harry

**Flashback**

"Harry the difference between Mr. O'Neill and a lot of others who have killed another and Voldemort is that Voldemort kills because he wants too…he enjoys it." said Dumbledore as he leaned back in his chair "That is the key he kills for no real reason. Jack and others like him, who kill because they have too, may not have their soul ripped apart."

"Because they had no choice?" asked Harry

"In a way, but it is more complicated then that." said Dumbledore as he pushed up his half moon glasses. "They tend to kill when they are in position where the choice is to kill or be killed; they kill to protect their family, their friends, their loved ones, their country or the innocent. They do not kill for hate or the joy of killing only when someone enjoys the kill is when a Horcrux can be made."

"And Jack hasn't killed like that." stated Harry

"On the contrary I believe what rips Jack's soul is when he fails to save someone." stated Dumbledore

"Like Charlie?" asked Harry as he remembered older Jack's son.

"True and that is a good quality to have." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

**End flashback**

"He says there has to be a certain mindset to make the Horcrux and he doesn't believe Jack or anyone else in the order has that mindset even those who have killed." said Harry

"I see." said Kim

"So we have six to find?" asked Jack as he threw the ball letting Sarge take off after it again.

"Actually we already have two destroyed." said Harry "One when I destroyed Tom Riddle's dairy of when he opened the chamber of secrets and Dumbledore destroyed the Gaunt's family ring."

"Cool then we only have four more and then we can end Voldemort." said Kim

"And Dumbledore believes he has found another one and when he goes I can come with him." said Harry with a smile "That would mean we are already half way done."

"Yes, but we don't really know what the other three are." said Jack

"Well Dumbledore believes one is the snake that Voldemort keeps by him." answered Harry as they kept walking on the beautiful summer's day.

"Ok, so we find two more that could be anything." said Kim

"No Voldemort loves to collect things and he loves Hogwarts he wants to be linked to the founders." Said Harry "He already has a link with Slytherin and the only relic of Gryffindor is the sword and that isn't a Horcrux."

"So Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." said Kim

"Yes, and I think the Hufflepuff one must be Helga Hufflepuff's cup but we have no idea where it is at." Said Harry

"Well at least we have an endgame in sight." said Jack as Hermione and Ron came running down the road from Hogsmeade.

"I passed." yelled Hermione as she hugged Jack.

"Great Job Hermione." said Jack with a smile.

"Ron?" asked Kim

"I left half an eyebrow behind…an eyebrow please like I can't grow that back with a flick of my wand." said Ron as he kicked a small stone on the ground.

"Well you take it with me in the summer." said Harry

"Ya, I guess but I really wanted to pass my first time." Said Ron "Well being second or third to learn how to Appariate will not be bad."

"You mean third or fourth." stated Kim as Ron looked at her.

"No Hermione was first and Harry or I will be second or third." answered Ron "Wait are you talking about Jack's thing because that doesn't count."

"Actually, sorry Hermione but I was first." said Kim as Hermione and the others looked at her "I have been able to appariate since I was 16."

"But the laws in America." said Ron

"Because my dad was the magical president and is now VP of the combined government I was taught apparition in case of an attack or a kidnapping attempt." answered Kim "I mean one of my younger brother is 14 he already can do it and my other brother is already counting down the days until he can learn it."

"Damn it, I wanted to be the second one to learn it." said Ron

"It isn't that big of a deal." said Jack

"Well maybe not to you, you just have to call in on your little radio and get a stream out." said Ron

"Beam out." corrected Jack "It's a beam not a stream."

"Whatever." said Ron as the five of them kept walking around the lake. Harry in the center with Ron and Hermione on either side with Jack beside Hermione and Kim beside Ron.

That following Monday it seemed that more and more students where learning about the make out sighting between Jack and Hermione in the library. It didn't help when Pr. Flitwick asked if Hermione and Jack needed to go to the Library when the two of them where talking in class.

"I really hate school drama." said Jack as he and Hermione walked though the corridor on their way back to the common room. More than a few people where looking at them and talking behind their back.

"Well McLaggen doesn't know yet." said Hermione "He was still trying to flirt with me earlier today when you where in care of magical creatures."

"Well I will be waiting for him when he does find out." said Jack with a grin.

"O'NEILL!" yelled a voice as Jack rolled his eyes and McLaggen stormed down the hallway toward them.

"Looks like he knows." said Hermione as Jack turned to face McLaggen

"Can I help you with something?" asked Jack

"Yes, give me Hermione…." snapped McLaggen

"Give Hermione?" asked Jack as he raised an eyebrow

"YES." snapped McLaggen

"I am not some piece of property." snapped Hermione "I am with Jack so deal with it."

"You heard the lady." said Jack as they turned to walk away.

"You can't walk away from me." snapped McLaggen

"It seams like I am doing it." said Jack as he looked over his shoulder to see that McLaggen had drawn his wand and was aiming at Jack. Instantly Jack spun around raising his own wand as Hermione followed suit.

"Now you see my point." said McLaggen

"Think about what you are doing." said Hermione "We have you outnumbered."

"That is where you are wrong." said a voice as Jack's eyes turned to see Dimitri and Ludrick standing there with their own wands out.

"We felt so bad when we saw our comrade being cornered by you we just had to act." said Dimitri

"Ya, right." said Jack

"Well that is what we will tell any Professor when they come around after we have our little fun with you." said Ludrick in his thick German accent.

"No you will not." said Snape as he appeared from a nearby classroom. "Miss Granger, Mr. O'Neill lower your wands or I will have to take points."

"Yes….sir." said Jack as he and Hermione lowered their wands however he didn't order McLaggen, Dimitri or Ludrick to lower theirs.

"Now then how to assign punishment?" asked Snape with a smile as suddenly a load scream filled the air.

"Murder…murder in the bathroom." cried a voice

"What?" asked Hermione

"Get to your common rooms, all of you." ordered Snape as he rushed down the hallway.

"Until next time American." said Dimitri as the three of them headed down the stairs, McLaggen taking the long route back to the Gryffindor common room and the other two to the Slytherin common room.

"I hate Russians." stated Jack

Hermione and Jack didn't find out till later that evening what had happened and it wasn't good for any Gryffindor. Harry was following Malfoy and when he was discovered in the bathroom a fight broke out and using one of the half blood prince's spells on Malfoy causing huge slashes across Malfoy's body. Malfoy would live however Harry now had detention for the rest of the year including the final Quidditch match which would decide Gryffindor place in the house championship. While they couldn't beat the International house if they beat Ravenclaw by the right number of points they could come in second and top of the normal four.

"I am so sorry I can't be there." said Harry as he stood in front of his disheartened team in the common room "Ginny you will have to play Seeker and Dean…."

"Who says Dean has to come back?" asked Kim as she walked up to the group.

"Dean is the only one who can fill the empty hole in the lineup." answered Harry as everyone looked at her.

"Actually no, you forget about me." said Kim with a grin

"But you are in the international house." stated Ron

"And Alice De Ackart will be taking a chaser spot on the Ravenclaw team." said Kim "Flitwick and Dumbledore signed on for her to play because one of the Ravenclaw Chasers got pulled from Hogwarts by her parents."

"And you think McGonagall and Dumbledore will sign on for you?" asked Ginny with a smile

"Yes they already have." said Kim as she handed over the piece of paper. "That is if you will take me."

"I would rather fly with you then with Dean." said Ginny as the rest of the

So on the Saturday of the last Quidditch game of the year Harry walked toward Detention with Snape as pretty much the rest of the school walked to the Quidditch Pitch. Among the students where Jack and Hermione who found their seats beside Neville and Luna who was sitting with the rest of Gryffindor house.

"Luna why are you wearing a Gryffindor shirt? You're Ravenclaw." asked Jack as they sat down in one of the raised towers.

"Well most of my friends are from Gryffindor and I think I should support them." answered Luna as the teams came out.

"In a strange twist each team has one new player from the international team on their teams." said the announcer as the game began. Instantly Kim took off toward the Quaffle in a dead race with her former teammate Alice who managed to grab the Quaffle first but the moment she had it in her hand the bludger hit her allowing Kim to grab it and make a scoring run.

Back at the castle Harry sat in Flinch's record room copying down by hand ever last punishment records for his father and Sirius when they were at school. The minutes seamed to turn into hours and the hours turn into days as time just kept moving slower and slower. Finally after what seemed to be weeks of work Snape let him leave. He rushed toward the common room only to be greeted by a huge party in full swing.

"730 to 120."cried Ron as the entire house celebrate "Kim scored 500 points before Ginny got the snitch."

"We Won!" cried Ginny as she rushed toward Harry who responded by kissing her passionate on the lips which she returned almost at once. Instantly the entire common house turned their attention to the kissing couple. Ron was giving a slight but worried smiled while Dean Tomas and Romilda Vane looked as if they were going to throw up.

"I knew it would happen." said Hermione as she stood beside Jack and Kim.

"Yes." said Jack as he pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Kim who took it.

"Next time don't bet against a woman's instincts." said Kim as she took the five placing it in her own pocket.

"Wait you had a bet on if Harry and Ginny would get together?" asked Hermione as she glared at Jack.

"Please Hermione that would be foolish." said Kim as Hermione let out a breath "We had a bet on when they would kiss and I won."

"Ya, but I am telling you the Bengals will make the playoffs this year." said Jack

"Sure, just keep lying to yourself. The Patriots will go all the way again." said Kim as Hermione rolled her eyes and a blushing Ginny and Harry left the common room very fast.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it was shorter than normal. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 A Game Changer**

The news the Ginny Weasley was now in a relationship with Harry Potter rushed though Hogwarts like a wildfire relegating the news of Jack and Hermione's relationship to the side. However even with their new found relationship the timing couldn't have been worst, with Ginny's Owl exams only two weeks away they had few moments that they could be together and when they were together they were likely with Ron, Jack, Hermione and Kim as they where the night that Harry was to leave with Dumbledore to go after another Horcrux. The six of them where gathered around one of the coffee tables with multiple books lying out for their use. Hermione and Jack where sharing one of the love seats while looking at the Asgard map that Jack had gotten last year for his birthday they were looking at a real time scan of black hole near the center of the galaxy which apart from the six of them everyone thought it was just a magical example. Ron was writing yet another homework assignment at the last minute. Meanwhile Kim was knelling on the ground beside Ginny helping her with her muggle study homework.

"Ginny you have to remember the cold war was a war of ideals not a war that was fought in the cold." said Kim as she tried to help Ginny study for her muggle studies exam.

"Then why is it called a cold war?" asked Ginny as she leaned backwards into Harry's lap. "I just can't wait to drop the class; I am only doing this because Dad wants me too."

"It's ok, most of the pure blood wizards of Europe don't understand everything about muggle society." Said Kim "If anything for that matter?"

"But you understand it?" asked Ron

"European." Stressed Kim "Americans are different we are more in touch with the muggle world."

"Whatever." said Ron

"Romilda Vane asked me today if it was true you had a hippogriff tattooed on your chest." Said Ginny as she looked up at Harry.

"And you told her?" asked Harry

"It's a Hungarian Horntail." answered Ginny "Much more macho."

"And did you tell her what Ron has?" asked Harry as Ron's face went pale.

"A Pygmy Puff and I didn't say where." added Ginny as the entire group broke out in laugher.

"And what about Jack?" asked Kim

"The Earth's point of origin symbol on the back of his right shoulder." said Hermione as everyone looked at her.

"Well that is what I am thinking about." said Jack "I always wanted a Tattoo but I never worked up the courage."

"You have to be kidding, you fought God knows what and you where hung up an tattoo?" asked Ginny

"Yes. I am not a big fan of needles" answered Jack as everyone laughed as the clock rang 8 at night.

"Harry it's time for you to get going." said Kim as Harry lowered his head, he wanted to spend more time with Ginny.

"I know." said Harry as he looked down at the smiling Ginny.

"Good luck." said Ginny as she kissed Harry.

"Please no kissing in public." said Ron

"Would it rather be Dean?" asked Kim as Ron crossed his arms.

"Carry on." Said Ron as Harry and Ginny pulled apart.

"Guys I also want you to keep an eye on Malfoy and Snape." stated Harry as everyone just looked at him.

"Harry will you let it go?" asked Hermione.

"Please just for tonight. Get some of the Dumbledore's Army to help you." Pleaded Harry

"Alright." said Jack as everyone looked at him "We will, now go."

"Thanks." said Harry as he ran off.

"Why did you agree to that Jack?" asked Hermione "We have no evidence that Malfoy is up to anything tonight."

"Take a look." said Jack as Hermione looked at the Asgard star map. It was zoomed in at Hogwarts giving detail map of the entire school including the six order of the Phoenix members marching though the front gate of Hogwarts. In their numbers where Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Arthur Weasley all where currently walking toward Hogwarts. "Dumbledore is expecting a fight so should we."

"I'll contact the members of Dumbledore army." Stated Hermione.

"Let's hope we get some help." answered Jack as he rushed upstairs to get the things he needed.

"Where is he going?" asked Ginny

"I think I know what he is doing. I'll everyone to meet in the great hall." said Hermione a couple of minutes later Jack walked down the stairs dressed in his full black SG uniform. The only thing missing was his weapons.

"I will pull out my weapons when we are out of the common room." said Jack as suddenly a half dressed Neville ran down the stairs "We need to get going."

"I saw Jack getting ready and then my DA coin glowed is something going on?"asked Neville as he pulled his shirt on.

"Yes, Dumbledore is gone and he thinks there may be a Death Eater attack." answered Jack as he straightened his hat.

"Alright I am in." said Neville

"Good, you will need some shoes first." said Ron as Neville quickly put his shoes on before the six of them headed out Gryffindor common room door. The six of them headed down though the empty castle until they reached the great hall when they entered they found only Luna waiting for them.

"I got your message." said Luna before she noticed what Jack was wherein. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Not right now Luna." said Ginny

"Is this everyone?" asked Ron "We had dozens of people in the DA last year and only two come."

"It will be more than enough, we took the Department of Mysteries last year." said Jack as he strapped his P-90 to the chest holder. Along with a pistol on his belt and a ZAT on his leg. Just in case it was needed he had his wand in a protective holster opposite of his pistol.

"Then after that you showed us the Stargate." said Luna as everyone looked at her.

"But Dumbledore…" said Jack

"He did change my memories of the battle and going to that planet but he also put in a visual clue that if I saw you in that uniform again I would remember." explained Luna "It took a few moments for the memory to come back."

"Alright." said Jack "Now Neville, Ginny, Luna head down to Snapes office and wait for him to make a move. The four of us will stay by the room of requirements; we will get Malfoy if and when he comes out."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Ginny

"Hopefully all that happens is that we lose a nights sleep." said Hermione as they went their separate ways. The four of them moved though the darkened Castle there wasn't a soul in sight, the paintings themselves had fallen asleep and didn't move as the four of them passed. Soon they arrived in the hallway outside the room of requirements.

"Hermione, Ron, Kim head to behind those suits of amour." ordered Jack as he pulled two small items out from his vest.

"Now shouldn't we take positions on either side so we can hit them from two directions?" asked Ron

"Normally that would be good but I will be firing real bullets down range and I would rather not shot any of you by accident." stated Jack as he held up a small cylinder "Besides these will give them a shock if they come this way."

"A flash bang grenade?" asked Kim

"Yes, tied to a timer when it goes off they will be stunned and unable to move." said Jack "We can then pick them off."

"Alright." said Ron as he went to his hiding spot behind the suit of Amor with Kim while Jack took his spot across the hall by Hermione.

"Now we wait." said Jack as the four of them sat and waited.

"Well this is fun." said Ron as clock neared midnight.

"It could be worst." said Jack "Things could be happening."

"How is that bad?" asked Ron

"Then we would be in the middle of a fire fight." answered Kim

"Oh ya." said Ron as Jack's life sign detector went off.

"Oh shit." Said Jack as he poked his head out from behind the suit of Armor to see Draco Malfoy standing there holding what looked like a cut off human hand.

"It looks clear." said Malfoy as more people began walking out; first came Dimitri and Ludrick however right behind them was the murderess witch Bellatrix Lestrange, the werewolf Fenrir Greyback and six other Death Eaters.

The look of fear on Ron's face said it all as the gang of Death Eaters started to walk away from them toward the nearest staircase. Jack slipped out the donator for the flash bang. "Three…two…one." whispered Jack as he pushed the button causing the flash bang to go off right in front of the Death Eaters.

"Now." yelled Jack as he stood up from behind cover his P-90 raised only to see the flash bang was now faded but replaced with nothing but darkness. He couldn't even see his gun which was raised to his shoulder.

"I can't see anything!" yelled Kim

"Neither can I." said Hermione

"_I can't shoot what if my friends are in front of me." _Thought Jack as he tried to read his life sign detector but that too was darkened.

"They must have some of Fred's and George's Darkness powered." said Ron as four of them stood in the darkness for a moment until slowly it lifted showing that the Death Eaters where gone.

"I thought you said it would stun them!" yelled Ron

"No time." ordered Jack as they took off down the hallway stopping by the staircase.

"Avada Kedavra." yelled a death Eater as the green killing curse shot up from above missing Jack's face by inches.

"They are moving up stairs; Kim Ron head down the other flight of stairs try to flank them." ordered Jack as Kim and Ron took off toward the main staircase while Jack poked his head up toward the top of the staircase. He then started up the flight of stairs after the Death Eaters.

"There are Death Eater's in the Castle!" yelled more than a few portraits as they moved up the stairs case.

"Where are they?" asked Hermione

"They are heading toward the Astronomy Tower." yelled a portrait back.

"Thanks." said Hermione as she and Jack headed toward the staircase that lead up the highest tower in the entire school. The way to the top of the tower was a tall winding staircase which stopped at every other floor for a short landing. When they arrived they found that Six death eaters where engaging the Order of the Phoenix and teachers where now joining the fight. The Death Eaters had taken up positions on a small landing overlooking the battle. They were firing curses down at the order of the Phoenix members.

"Mr. O'Neill, Miss Granger get out of here." ordered McGonagall as she ran pass Jack and Hermione as she pulled her wand.

"There is a side passage we may be able to get though that way." said Jack as he touched the wall beside them show a small passage including a flight of stairs.

"I don't remember this." said Hermione

"Only Newt level Astronomy students use it." answered Jack as he started up the stairs "It should take us to just below the Astronomy classroom."

"Great." said Hermione as she began to follow Jack however about half way up the staircase she stopped In her tracks.

"Hermione?" asked Jack as he turned around to see her pushing against an invisible barrier.

"It must be some magical shield, it stops unwanted guest from coming in." said Hermione as she waved her wand but the shield remained.

"Then how did I?" asked Jack

"It stops unwanted Magic not muggles." answered Hermione "Now go I will meet you later."

"Be safe." said Jack with a smile as he took off toward the top of the Astronomy tower.

Elsewhere in the castle Kim and Ron ran though the side passages until they were near the third level of the Astronomy tower. They could hear the sound of multiple duels raging on nearby but they still hadn't seen anything. Finally they rounded a corner to see a man lying on the ground with blood running his face pooling around him.

"Bill!" yelled Ron as he ran toward his brother who was lying on the ground his face covered with blood. Ron slid to a stop at his brothers side.

"Ron get out of here." whispered Bill as the sound of footsteps grew closer.

"Ah another one." said a large wild looking man, instantly Ron reconsider him as the werewolf Greyback.

"Stupfy!" yelled Kim as she jumped between Ron and Greyback who had blocked the attack with a shield charm.

"Another one….three deaths no waiting" said Greyback with a sick smile as he disarmed Kim sending her wand flying away.

"Greyback stop." yelled Bellatrix

"Why?" asked Greyback

"Because the Dark Lord will be most upset if you harm his cousin." said Bellatrix with a grin as Greyback's eyes widened before he smiled a bit.

"Really the little girl is the Dark Lord's relative." said Greyback "Then why isn't she already with us?"

"Because I want to see that son of a bitch die." snapped Kim

"You dare insult the dark lord?" asked Bellatrix

"Yes, he is a monster that needs to be killed." stated Kim.

"We will just take her with us, let the Dark Lord Convince her." said Greyback as Bellatrix nodded her head.

"If you lay a hand on her I will…." yelled Ron as he stood up and pointed his wand at Greyback only to get stunned by Bellatrix

"Ron." yelled Kim

"If only you where not standing so close to the blood traitor I would have killed him." said Bellatrix

"I will not let you hurt him!" yelled Kim as she grabbed Ron's wand from his stunned hand she waved his wand causing a protective dome to appear.

"Stun her and we will deal with the rest latter." order Bellatrix as she and Greyback sent stunning spells at Kim only to have them blocked by Kim's shield.

"Impressive such a strong shield charm for being so young." added Bellatrix "And with another's wand on top of it, she is of the dark lord's family."

"She can't keep us out forever." said Greyback as his spell kept hitting the shield. Suddenly the door behind Grayback burst open as he turned his attention toward the newcomer.

"Mr. Weasley." said Kim as Mr. Weasley sent her own spell toward Greyback.

"Stay away from my children." Roared Mr. Weasley as he looked toward Bill and Ron.

"Some help would be nice Bellatrix." said Greyback as Bellatrix turned and headed up the stairs to the top of the tower.

Meanwhile another door burst open as Jack walked into the storage room right below the main astronomy classroom. His P-90 raised and at the ready his finger hovering over the trigger.

"We have company." said a voice from above

"Draco….do it Draco." ordered a voice that sounded a lot like a out of breath Bellatrix. "The Dark lord wants you do it."

"Expelliamus." said a nearby voice as Jack's P-90 went flying out of his hands breaking the strap from his vest.

"Well…well Jack O'Neill such an unexpected surprised." said Dimitri as he appeared out of the darkness under the Astronomy room with wand at the ready..

"So the Russian and German governments are going over to Voldemort." Said Jack as he moved to make himself as small of a target as possible.

"Please you think so small." said Dimitri with a smile "Every European nation from Germany East is joining the cause of the Dark Lord."

"So the old Soviet bloc." said Jack as he reached for his pistol however the moment he touched the handle it flew out of his holster and into Dimitri's hand.

"I don't know why you are using Muggle weapons but you are a blood traitor for doing so." said Dimitri with a look of pure hate on his face. "You American scum promoting the integration of magical and muggle society, you have no idea that we wizards are true masters of the world and muggles are nothing but animals."

"Magical non magical it doesn't matter we are all human." said Jack

"Severus... please..." said Dumbledore's voice from above as Jack looked up though the floor boards to see Snape with his wand pointed toward Dumbledore.

'Avada Kadavra." said Snape as a green light shot out hitting Dumbledore sending him flying out the tower toward the ground below.

"No." said Jack

"Looks like we have taken the day." said Dimitri with a smile

"Dumbledore is dead!" cried Bellatrix in pure joy as she sent the Dark Mark flying up into the sky over Hogwarts.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 The Aftermath**

"Dumbledore is dead." cried Bellatrix as she danced down the stairs only to see Dimitri holding Jack at wand point. "Ah…the American I can end his life."

"No we must get going." stated Snape as he stood between Bellatrix and Jack "the longer we delay the less chance for escape and we have to report back to the Dark Lord."

"Very well maybe some other time." said Bellatrix as the death eaters ran down the stairs.

"Until we meet again Jack O'Neill." said Dimitri as he followed them.

"Like I am going to let you get away." said Jack as he grabbed his P-90 from where it had landed and started after the group.

"Jack Snape KILLED!" yelled Harry's voice as he came running down the stairs.

"I know." stated Jack as the two of them started after the Death Eaters.

"Dumbledore is dead." said Bellatrix as she skipped like a 10 year old school girl.

"Hurry." ordered Snape as they moved though a open air walkway between two of the many towers of Hogwarts. Instantly a sound unlike anything most of the Death Eaters had ever heard filled the air. Bellatrix turned around and with a flick of her wand raised a shield charm but the bullets flew though the charm striking her in the arm causing blood to pour out.

"What is that?" asked Snape as he looked for the source

"Come back here!" yelled Jack as he ran down the catwalk between towers a level above them.

"I think not Mr. O'Neill." said Snape as he moved his wand as a large part of the stone walkway gave way stopping Jack in his tracks.

"Maybe some other time American." yelled Dimitri back as the death Eater's disappeared into the nearby tower which had a direct exit to the grounds.

"I hate Russians." said Jack as he ran back the way he had came. He knew he had no real hopes of getting to the Death Eaters before they escaped but maybe he could give them a parting gift.

Meanwhile Harry was running faster than any time in his life as he bolted down the stairs and out into the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Harry when did you get back?" asked Ginny however he didn't say a thing as he ran down toward the darkened common ground. The cold night air burned Harry's lungs as he took off toward the gate's of Hogwarts, the moment the Death Eaters stepped outside those gates they would be gone.

_"I can't let him get away…Snape must pay." _cried Harry as suddenly his enemies where silhouette by a huge fire.

"Hagrid…no not him too." said Harry as suddenly a load boom filled the air as the heads of one of the Death Eaters disappeared.

"Jack?" thought Harry as he kept running. Meanwhile in the Astronomy Tower where Dumbledore had died only a few minutes ago Jack lied in a prone position with a weapon he had only used once before. The sound was almost defying as the 50 caliber shell casing shot out of the side of the Barrett M82 sniper rifle at the same moment a death Eater's head was removed. Jack moved to engage the next target who was standing still looking at the headless dead body of his former teammate. Jack pulled the trigger as another 50 caliber slug shot out faster than the speed of sound and with enough force to go though the engine block of any car, while it was overkill to use it against a single person it was the sniper rifle with the longest range and he needed that. The second Death Eater was luckier then the first instead of a head shot Jack's shot hit his shoulder ripping it apart however the guy lived. Jack's cross hairs landed on Snape as he pressed his finger against the trigger.

"Stupefy." said a voice behind Jack as his entire body refused to move as he passed out.

"I got you Death Eater." said McGonagall as she turned the body over to see Jack looking up at him.

"JACK!" said Hermione as she ran up from behind McGonagall.

"Hermione why is Jack up here…we just broke the shield charm?" asked McGonagall

"I can't explain that to you but Jack was helping." said Hermione as she waved her wand over Jack. "Rennervate."

The moment Hermione did that the spell was broken as Jack blinked his eyes.

"Jack I am so sorry." said McGonagall

"No time." said Jack as he rolled back to his sniper rifle. He could just see a large group of Death Eaters about to reach the gate. "Cover your ears."

Pr. McGonagall and Hermione had just enough time to react as Jack pulled the trigger not once but three times sending three shots down range at the Death Eaters the moment one was about to impact the Death Eaters disappeared into the night.

"No." said Jack as he cleared his gun and began searching for targets. Finally he noticed Snape leaving Heading toward the gate. "Not so fast."

Jack pulled the trigger one more time only nothing happened.

"Jam." yelled Jack as he cleared the Jam but by then Snape was gone.

"Mr. O'Neill what is going on?" asked McGonagall "And why do you have a muggle fire arm?"

"Professor you know why Kim is here right?" asked Jack

"Why yes, to help Dumbledore defeat You-know-who." Said McGonagall

"Yes, I am here for the same reason." said Jack as he pulled out a bullet, the tip was painted blue marking them as the kind that were created to go though Magical barriers. "This is a bullet that has been charmed to go though almost every defensive spell and since Death Eaters know next to nothing about Muggle ways yet alone weapons it gives me an upper hand."

"We will have to talk to Dumbledore about you carrying weapons around school." said McGonagall as Jack looked down.

"Jack?" asked Hermione as Jack looked over the edge of the tower. Slowly Hermione and McGonagall looked over the edge to see Dumbledore's body lying on the ground below.

"My God." said McGonagall

"No." said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Snape Killed Dumbledore." stated Jack as he closed his own eyes.

"We must get down there." said McGonagall as the three of them rushed down. They arrived a minute or two before most Harry was knelling in front of Dumbledore's body with a Stunned Hagrid behind him. Slowly but surely everyone gathered around Dumbledore's body, soon all of Hogwarts was gathered beside the body of their slain headmaster. McGonagall was the first to raise her wand as it started to give off a light. Slowly one by one every member of Hogwarts students and staff raised their wands; Jack raised his own wand as the sound of people crying filled the air.

"Harry we need to get you to the hospital wing." said Hagrid

"No." said Harry

"Harry." said Ginny in a sweet voice as she took Harry's hand and lead him away.

"We better head to the hospital wing." said Jack

"Yes." said Hermione as the two of them also left.

"How bad?" asked Jack as the two of them walked toward the hospital wing a few steps behind Harry and Ginny.

"Jack we just lost Dumbledore….I am still trying to process." said Hermione as the two of them stopped in the hallway. Jack didn't say anything as he pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest.

"It's ok." said Jack as Hermione's tears ran down his vest. "I've dealt with death more then you have."

"But…Dumbledore." cried Hermione "We lost Dumbledore."

"Hermione I know this will be difficult but at the moment we have to be strong for Harry." Said Jack "He is counting on us for his support. We will have time to talk it over with everyone."

"Alright." said Hermione as she straighten herself out as they walked toward the hospital wing. They found Bill Weasley laying on a bed, his friends from the order and his family gathered around. A long cut ran down his face as Madam Pomfrey tried to heal it but nothing was working.

"But he isn't a werewolf right? I mean Greyback hadn't transformed." said Ron as he looked toward Lupin

"No, he may have some werewolf traits but it is unlikely he would be a full werewolf." said Lupin

"Dumbledore must know of something that would help him." cried Ron "Where is he, Bill fought like mad for Dumbledore."

"Ron…Dumbledore is dead." said Ginny as all the order of the Phoenix members looked at Ginny.

"No…he just can't…he can't be gone." said Lupin.

"He is gone." said Jack as he walked up his P-90 still hanging from his dirt covered vest.

"Snape…it was Snape." said Harry as everyone looked at him "We came back, Dumbledore was sick and after Malfoy disarmed him Snape performed…."

"I see." said Lupin as he fell down into the chair

"I was in a body bind charm under the cloak and couldn't do anything." said Harry

"How did they even get in?" asked Tonks

"Malfoy used vanishing cabinets to get the Death Eaters in." said Harry "One cabinet at Borgin and Burkes and the other in the room of requirements."

"I was below, I had just arrived when Snape did." Started Jack "Dimitri disarmed me and let me watch from below."

"I see." said Arthur Weasley not taking his eyes off his wounded son

"He also said the Russian government along with German and the other members Eastern Europe will be following Voldemort." added Jack "The world is going to war."

"Yes, it seems it is." said Arthur as the doors burst open as Molly Weasley followed by Fleur ran in.

"Bill…" cried Molly "Bill what happened?"

"Greyback attacked him." answered Ron "He would have gotten me too, if Kim hadn't put of a shield charm. It gave time for Dad to get there."

"So is a werewolf?" asked Molly

"No…but he may have some wolfish traits." said Lupin

"And he was going to get married." said Molly

"What do you mean he was going to get married." snapped Fleur "Do you think these wounds mean anything to me? Do you think Bill will not love me anymore or I him?'

"No…it's just." said Molly as she tired to find the words.

"Did you think I loved bill for just his looks and that I wouldn't want to marry him? I have enough looks for us both." snapped Fleur with a force that made Molly Weasley look calm. Fleur slowly sat down on her future husband's bed rubbing her hand over his scar "I love him and he loves me that is all that matters."

"Our Great Aunt Muriel…." started Molly "Has a beautiful Terra which is Goblin made she loves Bill I am sure we can get it for the wedding…"

"Thank you." said Fleur as the two women began to cry into each other arms.

"See she will marry him even though he is a werewolf." said Tonks as she looked toward Lupin.

"It's different, I am older poorer…you can do so much better than a werewolf with no money." said Lupin as everyone eyes widened.

"I don't care." said Tonks

"No…she diverse." started Lupin

"But she wants you." said Molly "It doesn't matter if you are a werewolf or anything else to her."

"It may not matter at all." said Kim as everyone looked at her as she reached for his bag and pulled a golden vile out. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you this or not but I may have something that will fix the problems."

"What is it?" asked Molly Weasley

"We call it the elixir of the Stargate." Said Kim as Hermione's and Jack's eyes widened as she realized what Kim was really talking about "It took us a year to develop and brew."

"What does it do?" asked Arthur

"Well it hasn't been tested yet but we believe it cure werewolfism." said Kim as everyone's eyes widened.

"You have a cure for being a werewolf?" asked Tonks

"We think we do. The government's plan was to was to use it on people who are attacked by Greyback and his followers when the war breaks out into the open." said Kim as she held the golden vile in her hand "However we only have one and we can't make any more at the moment."

"Why not?" asked Molly "We can cure Bill and Lupin."

"I can't really explain but we can't get our hands on a key ingredient at the moment." explained Kim

"Give it to Bill." said Lupin

"But he isn't going to be a full werewolf, he can wait." pleaded Tonks

"No…he is young and hasn't experienced what life is like as a werewolf." said Lupin "I don't want anyone else to go though that….I can wait until you get the next batch of potion ready."

"Alright." said Kim as she poured the vile down Bill's throat almost instantly the scares began to heal as his face returned to normal.

"It work." said Lupin "If the scar is gone then he is no longer cursed."

"Thank you." said Molly as she hugged Kim.

"So the fact I am related to Voldemort doesn't matter anymore?" asked Kim

"Not to me." said Fleur "Consider yourself invited to the wedding."

"And after you protect Ron, I have no dought you are on our side." said Arthur

The minister of Magic showed up shortly after along with a dozen or so wizards. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack and Kim didn't bother returning to the common room instead they headed toward the top of the nearest tower. Ginny decided to stay with her family at Bill's side.

"Well our mission was a complete screw up, did you at least get the Horcrux Harry?" asked Jack as the sun poked it's head over the mountain top.

"No." said Harry

"It wasn't there?" asked Ron

"No, it was but someone else beat us too it." said Harry as he pulled out a locket "Someone named R.A.B."

"So it was all a waste." said Kim as she leaned against a stone pillar "Just a Fucking waste."

"Thanks for the potion Kim." said Ron "Thanks for saving my brother and me."

"No problem." said Kim "I just wish we could get more of the cure."

"You can't?" asked Ron

"It came from a flower grown only on Kallana." said Kim as Jack gowned.

"What?" asked Hermione

"That planet is gone." Said Jack

"You mean it is under enemy control?" asked Ron

"No gone, destroyed." said Kim

"The Ori used it to create a super gate powered by a black hole." said Jack "The entire planet is gone."

"So you can't get any more of the cure?" asked Ron

"Not unless we find the flower on another planet." said Kim "But I couldn't tell that to Lupin."

"Maybe the hope will let him be with Tonks." said Hermione

"Maybe." said Jack

"I have to find them." stated Harry "I have to find the Horcrux."

"You mean we." said Hermione as Harry looked at her.

"We are in this fight just like you are." said Ron

"I need to restore my family's honor and defeat Voldemort." Said Kim with a smile

"And I am not going to leave." Said Jack "Besides what else am I going to do?"

"Travel the Galaxy and blow stuff up?" asked Kim with a laugh.

"True, but I can blow up stuff here." said Jack

"Thank you." said Harry as the sun rose over the hills of Hogwarts as the first day without Dumbledore dawned.

A few days later the school gathered as they lied Dumbledore to rest in a white tomb on the grounds of Hogwarts. A small island in the middle of the lake would be the final resting place for the greatest wizard of his age. Wizards from around the world came, the Minister of Magic along with other government leaders. The leader of the French wizardering Government, Brazil, Japan, Australia they were all there. Going almost unnoticed among the large group of wizards where two man, one dressed in the finniest black business suit and the other in a blue Air Force uniform.

"Dumbledore is gone." said the man in the suit.

"Yes, Vice President Rilles." said General Jack O'Neill as he looked at his younger clone turned adopted son sit beside Hermione. He tried not to smile as the girl place her head on his clone's shoulder. "I read about your Daughter took part in the battle."

"Yes, well Voldemort is my cousin." whispered Vice President Rilles "And he must be made to pay for his crimes against not only the wizardering world but the none magical world."

"So we are going to take a more active role now?" asked General O'Neill

"The President and the leaders of Congress are already on board along with France, Japan and Australia and the none magical Prime Mistier of the United Kingdom." said Rilles "Voldemort doesn't now it yet, but this is not the beginning of the 2nd English Wizardering War or even the Third Wizardering World War but the First Muggle Wizardering World War."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the end of book six of Harry Potter, now the Wizard Muggle war can begin. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 Evil Rises**

The stone paved road was Dark as a single figure moved down it at a brisk past, he didn't even stop when the noticed a large metal gate appear almost out of nowhere. With a simple flick of his wand the iron rode gate melted away just long enough for him to pass though. The moment he did a large manor house appeared to him out of thin air. Without so much as a second though he moved up to the house and though the front door. He made his way toward the dining room only to see a single long table full of people dressed mostly in black.

"Ah Severus you are nearly late." said the person sitting at the head of the table, his red silted eyes looked at the former Potion professor at Hogwarts.

"I am sorry my lord I was taking care something of the highest important to you my lord." said Severus Snape as he sat down beside Lord Voldemort.

"And what may that be?" asked Voldemort

"The Order is planning to move the Potter boy this coming Saturday at nightfall." reported Snape

"I see and what of Yaxley's statement that Potter will not be moved until the night before his birthday?" asked Voldemort

"An Author let it slip that entire team of Auror will escort Potter." said Yaxley

"That may be what the Ministry believes but the Order doesn't trust the Ministry. They believe we have all but gained total control of it." stated Snape as he placed his hand on the table.

"Well they got one thing right." said another Death Eater "My Lord we now have under our command the head of the Law enforcement office Pius Thicknesse."

"That is indeed good news however until we have Rufus Scrimgeour surrounded by our people it isn't enough." said Voldemort

"Sir, if I may." said Dimitri as Voldemort looked toward the young Russian. "My government has finished studying the weapon I took off Jack O'Neill."

"You mean the muggle firearm." said Snape as he looked at the Russian "I don't see how it is important."

'It is very important." stated Dimitri

"Now Severus our young Russia is a guest in our nation we should treat him with respect." stated Voldemort "Please carry on."

"It is more than just a muggle fire arm, we have studied it and the bullets, the things it fires has been charmed." said Dimitri "With this they can shoot though all but the strongest shield charm."

"I see." said Voldemort

"The Americans dare by combining magic with weaker muggle items." snapped Bellatrix

"They are Americans what do you except." said another Death Eater

"In time we will reform our American Cousins and they will see the truth just like our Russian and German comrade." said Voldemort

"Sir, what shall we do when we encounter Kim Rilles?" asked Ludrick, he unlike all the other male wizards didn't have on black robes instead he sat there in an all black version of a Nazi SS uniform.

"You mean my American Second cousin?" asked Voldemort as Ludrick nodded his head "I want her brought before me alive, her blood is a direct decent of Salazar Slytherin and must be protected."

"Yes sir." said Ludrick

"Now as for anyone else helping Potter they are disposable." said Voldemort as he slowly stood up before eyeing all the Death Eaters who had gathered with him this night "I will take care of Potter myself, his victories against me have been due more to the fact of my own mistakes then his skills. I have learned that Potter's wand and my own share the same core they are brothers and will not do harm to each other. So I will need another wand."

"Sir you can have mine." said Dimitri with such force as he offered up his wand. No one else said anything as Voldemort looked around the room.

"Really the Russian is the only one to offer their Lord their wand." said Voldemort as he walked around the room touching the back of each chair as he went. "No, for your loyalty Dimitri you may keep your wand….Ah Lucius your will do nicely."

"Mine my lord?" asked Lucius Malfoy as he sat beside his wife and son.

"Yes, give me your wand. I gave you your freedom form Azkaban and I have noticed your family isn't so pleased to have me in your house." said Voldemort as he held his hand out "Give me my wand."

"Yes, sir." said Lucius Malfoy as he slowly handed over his wand.

"Very good." said Voldemort as he waved his wand a the body of a woman who had been hanging over the dinner table began moving forward.

"Draco and the younger wizards among may recognize our guest this evening."A Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she taught Muggle studies."

Every seamed to chuckle a bit as Charity Burbage hovered above the table her eyes scanning the room.

"Severus please…." said Charity

"She would have us follow the American way and give up our pure blood ways, to live as Muggles do and to bread with them." said Voldemort "Her goal is to destroy the wizardering world while ours is to save it from the muggle's and the mudblood."

"Now we can't have that can we." said Voldemort as he pointed his wand at the helpless witch "Avada Kedavra."

With that Charity's lifeless body fell to the table with a thud as Voldemort smiled as a huge green snake slithered out from under his cloak. "Nagini…dinner."

Harry snapped up from a short nap his head throbbing with pain. Slowly he walked out of his room toward the bathroom of number 4 Privet Drive. He had been home for almost a month now and he was only a few days away from turning seventeen when the protective charm his mother placed on him would die and Voldemort would be able to come though the front door. As threw some water on his face he couldn't help but look around the empty bathroom. Everything had been packed away and was currently being loaded up in the Dursley car. Only Harry's items were not being loaded as he and his muggle Aunt and Uncle would be going their separate ways. The sound of the doorbell ringing caused Harry to jump as he walked down the stairs only to see Dudley dressed in his new black leather jacket open the door. Standing in the doorway where two men dressed in US muggle military uniforms each with side arms at their hips.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." said the first man

"Yes." said Vernon Dursley as he looked at the uniformed man.

"You will come will us, we have a plan waiting at Heathrow Airport." said the man

"And the house what of the house? The boy will not get it." asked Uncle Vernon

"I already have a house or have you forgotten that?" asked Harry

"But with homes prices going up and this home is in a great location." said Vernon

"I am going." said Dudley as the argument was settled, if Dudley was going they were going. Soon the house was empty as Harry went back to his room and waited for nightfall. All his stuff had been shorted into what he would need for the hunt for the Horcruxs and those he didn't need. What he needed was packed into a haversack while everything else was in back in his trunk. Finally Harry turned to his snowy white owl Hedwig who was sitting by the window waiting for darkness to fall so she could go out hunting.

"Time to go hunting." Said Harry as he ran his hands down her snow white feathers. Hedwig looked at her owner for a second before taking off into the night air. Harry sat for a moment watching his owl disappear into the night sky. Almost at the same moment the doorbell rang causing Harry to jump as he walked down stairs only to find Mad Eye Moddy, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Kim standing there.

"I hope you don't mind that we let ourselves in Potter." said Mad Eye "Hagrid is outside keeping guard."

"So what is the plan?" asked Harry "Floo Powder?"

"No, and no apparition either." said Mad Eye "too great of a risk, we will have to use means that can't be tracked."

"Where is Jack?" asked Harry as he looked for Jack among his friends but he was nowhere to be found.

"The other American couldn't join us." said Mad Eye with distain in his voice.

"I never thought of Jack as a coward." said Fred

"Believe me Jack is helping in ways you can't imagine." said Kim with a smile.

Miles away and far higher than even the best broom could go ten dark outlines flew though the warm summer night sky.

"We just crossed over into United Kingdom Airspace." reported Mitchell as he looked at the on board computer of the F-302 fighter interceptor.

"Roger we are two minutes from the target zone." said the younger Jack O'Neill as he pulled up the weather information over little Whinging. "We have thick cloud cover down to 800 feet and clear clouds from there up to 50,000."

"Alright listen up." said the leader fighter as Jack raised his head to the sound of his older self. Normally a general wouldn't fly a mission in fact it may be a first but when the vice president's daughter is on the mission anything goes. "From our information they are going to have six decoy Potters flying though the sky tonight along with the real one, we are to protect all of them."

"Why don't we just beam them out?" asked another pilot

"We don't have any ships overhead at the moment and we don't have a jumper on Earth so this will just have to do." answered younger Jack "Besides how could we explain that to everyone in the order, the less people know the better."

"Alright thanks to the tracking devise we know most of the people." said Older Jack "Teal'c Mitchell stay on beacon 1 and make sure he stays alive."

"Sir I wanted to stay with Harry." said Jack "He knows me."

"Yes, Mini me he does but you have beacon three all to yourself." said older Jack as younger looked down at his computer

"Beacon three….Hermione." said Jack as he read his girlfriend's name on the screen.

"She is your girl protect her." said older Jack "Sheppard will take beacon five and I will take beacon four."

"First time back from Atlantis in months and I get to fight wizards." said Sheppard

"Is that a problem?" asked younger Jack as he looked to his right.

"No, I think it will be fun." said Sheppard as the they started picking up multiple small objects ahead of them on radar. "They they are."

"Remember do not fire into the ground we don't want to blow up someone's house." said younger Jack as each one of the F-302 picked a target.

Meanwhile on the ground Harry sat in the side care of Hagrid's motorcycle. Behind him where six copies of himself, six of his friends had taken Polyjuice potion and where now copies of him each with their own protector. Hermione with Kingsley on a Thestral, also on Thestral were Bill and with a now copy of Harry who originally the beautiful half Veela Fleur. Fred and George where also Harry's doubles they were being escorted by Arthur and Lupin on broom sticks, behind was Ron with Tonks and at the very end of the line was Kim and Mad Eye Moody on their own broom sticks."

"Alright head to the nearest safe zone and meet at the Burrow." said Mad eye "Now let's move."

With that they took off straight into the sky, Privet Drive faded behind them as they broke into the first layer of clouds only to see a huge mass of Death Eaters on brooms all diving for them.

"Here we go, protectors stay close to your charge and…." Started Mad Eye Moody as suddenly streaks came shooting out of no where hitting Death Eaters and causing them to disappear in a massive fireball in which they were never to return from.

"What the?" asked Harry as a one of his copies on a broom came up.

"You were wondering where Jack was?" asked the second Harry who had to be Kim maybe he was imagining it but he thought he could still here an American Accent "Here he comes."

Harry's eyes widened as large black things came swooping out of the darkness, the Death Eaters had no idea what was going on as golden ripens of light shot out of the nose of the things.

"F-302 Harry." said Kim as she went off with Mad Eye moody away from the Dogfight between the F-302s and the Death Eaters.

"We caught them flat footed." said Mitchell as a Death Eater apparated away.

"Don't get cocky, they now know about us." said younger Jack

"Looks like they are splitting up." said Sheppard

"And so shall we." said General O'Neill as the F-302s broke their fight and began to escort their targets.

"What is going on young lady?" asked Mad Eye Moody as he flew beside Kim, because of his eye he could just make out two of those crafts following them .

"They were sent to help." answered Kim as suddenly a large dark cloud grew out of nothing.

"This can't be good." said Kim

"Potter!" yelled Voldemort as he appeared out of the cloud flying without the use of any broom or anything else.

"This is the General I have the big guy in my sights." said General Jack O'Neill as he and the other F-302 opened up on Voldemort.

"NO!" cried Voldemort as he casted a shield charm so powerful not even the nose mounted Rail guns of the F-302's could peirce it.

"What the crap!" yelled the second F-302 pilot

"Avadra Kabara!" yelled Voldemort at the top of his lungs as a green beam of energy shot out of his wand. The energy flew straight toward the second F-302 hitting it dead on the engine air intake panel.

"I am hit; I lost power to my jet engines." reported the pilot as the F-302 shuttered.

"Use your booster get to a high orbit and get as far away as you can." ordered General O'Neill

"Yes, sir." said the second Pilot as his F-302 rocketed up toward the sky. Satisfied that the strange object wouldn't bother him Voldemort turned his attention toward going after Mad Eye Moody. Kim on the other hand and turned her broom around and was preparing to attack Lord Voldemort.

"GO…..GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Moody as another Death Eater came swooping down hitting Moody with a killing cure.

"Moody!" yelled Kim as she glared at Voldemort just then part of the Polyjuice potion faded as her eyes changed from Harry's green to her natural blue.

"This isn't the real Potter." Said Voldemort as he raised his wand and prepared to kill Kim however just then two missiles came slamming into Voldemort Kim bite her tongue as she bugged out west with General O'Neill's F-302 in escort.

"This is General O'Neill…we lost one of the escorts but Kim is safe." said the general as they disappeared into the night.

"Got that." said his younger self back as followed Hermione and Kingsley along the coast line. In front of him was a group of death Eaters following Hermione as he waited for a tone on the lead Death Eater.

"Firing." stated Jack as he fired a missile at another Death Eater however the missile lost tracking hitting the rocky coast of England causing the Death Eater to be hit by the flying rocks causing him to fall off his broom.

"What is that?" asked Kingsley as Hermione scanned the darkness to see where it was coming from. The four death Eaters must have been doing the same thing as they began to fire spells widely into the air. Jack rolled his fighter around for a pass at the death eater's with the nose mounted rail gun.

"There!" yelled a death Eater as he fired a spell at the large dark shape coming toward him. The spell hit the wing of the F-302 causing a slight shake and a scorch mark but other than that it stayed on target as Jack pulled down the trigger letting the golden flashes of the rail gun fill the air striking another death eater.

"Whatever it is it is on our side." said Kingsley as he fired another spell hitting a death eater causing him to disappear. Hermione joined the fight hitting one with a stunned spell which caused him to fall toward the ground and to his death. The last death Eater pulled back as Jack leveled out and pulled up alongside Hermione. Going against protocol Jack turned the lights on in the cockpit letting Hermione and Kingsley to see him in his fighter helmet and oxygen mask. Jack took off his oxygen mask to show his true face to Hermione.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" asked Kingsley as the Polyjuice potion started to wear off as Hermione started to turn back to normal.

"Ya." said Hermione as she kissed her hand before blowing a kiss at Jack who caught it before placing his hand on his chest right where his heart is. "Don't even ask I can't tell you."

Kingsley simply nodded his head as they kept flying past the rocky coastline as they neared a large stone outcrop they began to slowly, sitting there waiting for them was an old boot.

Jack slowly circled the Hermione like a protecting angle. She was looking up at the Jack as he protected her for a moment their eyes meet as the two of them just looked at each other.

"We have to get going Hermione." said Kingsley as the two of them touched the boot. Almost instantly they disappeared from Jack's sight.

"This is O'Neill….Hermione is safe." said Jack

"It took some effort and we got some damage but Harry is safe as well." said Mitchell

"Alright head back to base." said General O'Neill "Mini Mi you know what to do."

"Roger that I will be in touch old man." said younger Jack as flew his F-302 north while the other F-302 bugged out west heading back to the United States.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how the opening shoots of the Muggle-Wizard Wars happened. I always wanted to do a battle between F-302s and wizards. I know that some may believe that the Wizards should have done better however I felt that since the wizards had no idea what was attacking them and the fact that the F-302s can fly faster and higher made me believe that in the end the muggles had the advantage. Now Please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 Reunion**

The sun was just coming up over a restless night over the Weasley Family home of the Burrow. So people where accusing each other of betraying the order, since the Death Eater's knew when and how they were moving Harry. Harry was morning the lost of his owl who died to protect him all the while thinking why Voldemort's wand snapped in his hands when they duels. Then there were those black fighters, Kim had said F-302 but they where unlike anything he had seen on TV or real life. Ron had sat by the window looking out the window since he arrived waiting for something. Hermione was doing something similar in the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny.

"Still no word from Moody or Kim." said Arthur as he looked at his youngest son as he stood by the window looking out for any sign of the last group to make it back to the Burrow. They where hours late and there had been no word from any of them. Everyone else had made it back with the only lost being the fact that George lost an Ear to Snape's charm while they escaped.

"I just hate not knowing." said Ron

"Son you need to get some rest." said Arthur as he placed his hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

"Ya." said Ron as he turned away from the window however just as he looked back one last time a small cloud of dust appeared over the tall grass that surrounded the Burrow. Instantly he ran back to the window pressing his face against the glass.

"What is going on?" asked Fred as he looked out the window "Is someone actually coming down the road?"

"It seams?" said Arthur

"Another Muggle getting lost probably. The muggle charms will force them away." said Fred as he looked out the window just in time to see the dust turn a corner in the road and become visible. Instantly Fred's, Ron's and their father's eyes widened as three jet black SUVs came rolling up the road and they were not turning around. They rolled right past the defensive spells coming to a stop right in front of the Burrow.

"Wands out." ordered Arthur as the three of them walked out the door their wands raised as the doors to the SUVs opened. Out walked nine men and a woman all dressed in black business suits each, with sun glasses on with a wand or a gun in hand but not raised.

"Who are you?" asked Athur

"Stand down." yelled a sound voice that caused Ron to smile Kim got out of the center SUV followed by Jack.

"Kim….Jack?" asked Ron

"Where you excepting someone else?" asked Jack with a grin "Maybe the Easter Bunny."

"Ok, how do you know you are who you say you are?" asked Arthur

"And who are all these people?" asked Fred

"My Dad sent them with me for the moment as extra security incase this place had been overrun." said Kim as she crossed her arms. "However they will not be staying. Jack showed us the way to get here."

"Jack how did you come to the burrow last year?" asked Arthur

"I came by flying a jet fighter and you picking me up at the airport." answered Jack

"And I gave your son the cure for werewolfism." added Kim

"Other people may now that." Said Fred "Fleur told all her cousins about how you had a cure for werewolfism."

"Speak something in Parseltongue." said Ron as his family looked at him "I heard her speak it when we are at Hogwarts."

"Alright." said Kim as she closed her eyes, a second later she opened her eyes before speaking in a low hissing sound.

"It's Kim." said Ron as he lowered his wand.

"But Parseltongue is a sign of a dark wizard." said Fred "And none of us speak it, she could be faking it."

"It runs in her family." answered Ron "And she isn't faking it."

"If you need something more…" said Jack as he walked forward pulling out the small Asgard stone which turned on to his touch bringing up an image of Earth. "How many other people have this?"

"No one." answered Ron

"Sorry, we had to be sure." Said Arthur "We have been betrayed…is Mad Eye with you?"

"May eye fell to Voldemort." said Jack as the three Weasley's looked at down at the news.

"I missed the Portkey so I had to hitch a ride with Jack." answered Kim

"Jack where those black things we saw…you?" asked Fred "I heard Hermione say you where the pilot of one of those things."

"Yes, they are ours and I can't tell you what they are." answered Jack

"Why not?" asked Fred

"Because you don't have clearance for them and as a member of the US military I can't tell you." said Jack

"You are in the military?" asked Arthur

"I officially signed up over the summer." lied Jack, in reality he had always been an Air Force officer now he could were his uniform in public and not get silly looks. However he was still on the black list which meant he was a black operation officer and didn't appear in the official records apart from his service number. "Now can we please come in."

"Come on in." said Ron as they stepped aside the Burrow.

"Jack." said Hermione as she ran down the stairs and hugged Jack.

"Sorry I haven't been able to contact you guys I have been busy." said Jack

"We will talk later." said Hermione as she pulled back but kept her arms around him.

"Molly we have more guests." Said Arthur as Molly Weasley entered the room.

"Kim…Jack welcome." said Molly as she hugged Kim before moving to hug Jack.

"Now Kim you can put your stuff with Ginny and Hermione….Jack I don't know where you can stay." said Molly "Bill has his old room, Fleur also has her own room. We can't let the bride and groom see each other before they are married. Fred and George are sharing a room, Harry and Ron, Fleur sister and her mother have the spare room. Charlie is sleeping on the couch…so that leaves."

"I can camp out in the back yard." said Jack

"No…no you are a guest and…." said Molly

"Please Mrs. Weasley it is no problem." said Jack "I love camping."

"Alright." said Molly "If you are sure."

Later that night we the first real time that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack and Kim where able to actually talk without someone else around. They gathered by a magical fire in the back yard of the burrow.

"So what where those black things fighting the Death Eater's last night?" asked Harry

"F-302 space fighters. They are entirely Earth made but with technology we learned though the Stargate." answered Jack "They are a blast to fly and apparently the Death Eaters where not ready for them."

"Voldemort will wonder what those things are?" Said Hermione "How are you going to explain that?"

"We already leaked a cover story to the Ministry of Magic." said Kim "They are muggle fighters that have been outfit with magic to make the first joint magical/muggle fighter. Voldemort will learn of them though his contacts within the Ministry."

"You think the Ministry is that compromised?" asked Ron as Kim and Jack looked down into the fire.

"Latest intelligence believes we have at less than a month until the Ministry of Magic in Great Britain falls." said Kim as Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry's eyes widened at the news "At this moment the United States Government is preparing to break all diplomatic ties with the Magical Government of Great Britain when that happens. We have already broken ties with Russia, Germany and most of Eastern Europe. France, Japan, China, Brazil have already followed suit on those countries and are likely going to follow America's lead."

"The Magical world is on the road to a world war." answered Jack

"The last magical world war happened during the age of Napoleon and that almost revealed the magical world to the muggle world." said Hermione "And that was before the age of TV and instant mass media, if wizards start doing battle in the street there is no way to hid that before it gets out."

"We wouldn't be so upset with that." said Kim "More and more magical governments are integrating into the muggle governments. Canada, Australia government who have always followed the lead of the Ministry of Magic in England has also declared their antimony from the Ministry of Magic."

"I don't know everything but it seems like plans are being drawn up for when the government of the United Kingdom falls." said Jack "The Muggle Prime Minister along with other key members of the government including the royal family is under the protection of American, France, Japanese and Brazilian wizards."

"But won't Voldemort go after them?" asked Harry

"Maybe in time but first he would want complete control of the magical population of England and of course your head Harry." said Jack as he looked into the flames. "Muggle's and their system of government means nothing to him."

"What about the muggle governments in the places where the wizard Governments have already fallen into You-know-who's control?" asked Ron

"In that case we are luckily the Russian government can't fall to Wizards." said Kim as they looked at her "One of the greatest Russian muggle born wizards was Gigori Rasputin."

"That crazy Russian mystic during the Czars rule?" asked Jack "He was a wizard?"

"He was a muggle born wizard and pure blood wizards had him exulted so that they could gain control over the Russian Government he cast a charm which stops all wizards and witches from performing magic within the walls of the Kremlin it also destroys any magic on the person. Most capitals of the muggle world now have that charm over them."

"So the muggle governments are safe what of us?" asked Ron

"We find the Horcruxs and end Voldemort." answered Harry "That is what we do."

"And the government of the United States of America is behind you." said Jack "They will help in any way they can."

"Thanks." said Harry

"You should thank my Dad, I haven't been on Earth since we got out of school." said Jack as everyone looked at him. "I was going back though basic training on the SCG's off world training ground."

"So that is why you haven't responded to my emails until almost the day I did it." said Hermione

"Sorry and I had no real choice." said Jack "However your parents are having quite an interesting time working at the SGC."

"They work at the SCG?" asked Kim

"Well not really, they work at the nearby military hospital working on the family members of SGC personal." said Jack "They don't know of the Stargate."

"I see." said Kim

"What of my family?" asked Ron "Aren't you going to protect them?"

"The American and the French government have offered protection but they turned it down." answered Kim as Ron's eyes widened he didn't know that "We can't force it on them."

"I see." said Ron

"You know tomorrow is the 31st." said Jack as he double checked his watch.

"My 17th birthday." said Harry

"And the day after that is the wedding so we are going to be pushed to the limit to get everything done tomorrow." said Ron "And my Mom will try to keep the five of us separated as much as possible."

"Why is that?" asked Kim

"She wants us to go back to school and finish our education let someone else deal with you-know-who." said Ron "Let the Order take care of Dumbledore's final orders, that is what she will say."

"Dumbledore entrusted it to me and I will finish his task." said Harry as he tried not to think of Hogwarts.

"You mean we will." said Hermione "You are not leaving us behind."

"No, I will not." said Harry as he looked into the fire.

"I am still having a hard time believing Mad Eye Moody is dead." Said Ron

"And Hedwig." said Harry as he remembered his owl swooping down and attacking a death Eater.

"It's war….people die." said Jack "However it doesn't make their lost any easier."

"How many people have you lost?" asked Harry as he looked at Jack.

"Too many." answered Jack "And you remember them all, the enemies not so much but your friends you always remember."

"We better get to bed." said Ron as he, Harry and Kim started back to the house leaving Hermione alone with Jack.

"There is something you are not telling us." Said Hermione

"Hermione…." Said Jack

"I understand your officially military now and you can't tell us everything but we are on the front lines just like you are." said Hermione

"Hermione I would tell you everything but I don't even know." said Jack

"But your…."

"My dad is a general yes, but I still don't know everything all I know is that they are planning something big in case the Ministry falls." said Jack "Also since we just lost the Asgard."

"The Asgard are gone?" asked Hermione

"They committed mass suicide before the dieses they got from cloning went too far." answered Jack "However they did us everything they had, all the latest technology and weapons."

"And the library?" asked Hermione

"We found Merlin." said Jack as Hermione's eyes widened.

"You found the greatest wizard ever to live alive?" asked Hermione

"Don't get excited he had been in a statues pod too long…so he transferred his thoughts to Daniel and together they killed the ORI in their home galaxy."

"So you won?" asked Hermione

"No…we killed the ascended Ori but their followers are still on the march." explained Jack "And until they are defeated Voldemort will have to play second fiddle on the threat scale."

"Voldemort isn't the main enemy?" asked Hermione

"Hermione, Voldemort and his followers number in the thousands but the ORI numbers in the Millions." explained Jack "Voldemort threats this world while the ORI threaten the entire Galaxy."

"I see." said Hermione "It's just hard to see Voldemort as the lesser threat."

"Supposedly the Odyssey is taking on a mission to end the ORI war once it gets back from the Pegasus Galaxy next week." said Jack

"Do you have Merlin's gifts now?" asked Hermione

"You mean the ZPMs?" asked Jack

"Yes." said Hermione "Have you started making them?"

"The first one just came out and is being tested." said Jack "Hopefully one day we can have Atlantis plus all our ships powered by ZPMs."

"Are you going to be fine out here?" asked Hermione as she stood up.

"Hermione I have camped out in Jungles full of unknown aliens bugs and creatures I will be fine." said Jack as he lifted his shirt a little to show a muggle pistol "Besides I am armed."

"Just try and get a good night sleep." said Hermione as she leaned down and kissed him "It will be a long day tomorrow."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to announce that due to me being away from my computer for the next few days I will be more than likely unable to update on Friday like I normal do, it will probably be early Saturday, so you will not have to wait long. Thanks. Wilkins75. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 Gifts**

The sun rose over the Burrow as Jack O'Neill slept in his sleeping bag under a simple army tent. His pistol and other military supplies inside the same bag he had used since he went to Hogwarts years ago. In its small size held a huge amounts of items, his cloths both civilian and military, his weapons and his other supplies. Since he couldn't call them out with his own magic the American government had placed a simple summoning charm on the bag, simply placed his hand in the bag and say what he wanted and it would come. After a trip to the bathroom Jack slowly walked toward the kitchen carrying his bag, when he entered he found Mrs. Weasley working the stove making as big of breakfast as possible for Harry's seventeenth birthday.

"Morning Jack." said Mrs. Weasley

"Morning." yawned Jack as he placed his gift on top of the pile of gifts for Harry's birthday.

"I got coffee, I know how you love it." said Mrs. Weasley "Also an early addition of the New York Times is here. Why you don't read the prophet."

"Thanks and it is just an American thing. Besides the Prophet doesn't cover the latest baseball scores." said Jack "Can you send it over here."

"Sorry I forgot you have to be 18 to do magic without a trace in America." said Molly as she sent the mug flying into Jack's hand.

"Well I can't Kim got an exception place on her." Said Jack

"How did she get that?" asked Molly as she flipped some pancakes with her wand

"Well when your Dad is the vice president of the United States you get things." answered Jack as Molly stopped flipping pancakes.

"What?" asked Molly as Jack realized what he had just said.

"Crap." Whispered Jack under his breath as Kim walked into the room in a pair of black sweat pants and a red top. Instantly Molly was looked at Kim.

"What?" asked Kim

"You're the Daughter of the President of the United States?" asked Molly as Kim glared at Jack.

"I haven't any coffee yet." said Jack in his own defense as Kim kept glaring at him.

"So it is true?" asked Molly

"I am the Daughter of the VICE President of the United States." correct Kim

"What does that mean?" asked Molly

"It means he is the number two man in government and if our president should die he would become the president." said Jack as Molly just looked at Kim.

"Please don't treat me special I hate that." said Kim

"It is just I wouldn't believe you would be…." said Molly

"What?" said Kim

"Well…fighting you-know-who, I mean Arthur told me how the family members of the Minister himself are in hiding." said Molly Weasley "And you are the daughter of the Government leader in America and you are fighting."

"Believe me there is a lot of people in the government who wish I wasn't here, including my mother but this is more than just helping my friends defeat Voldemort….he is my cousin and my family must take part in his downfall." said Kim "Jack, Ron, Hermione and Harry know but I would ask you don't tell the others, I want to be treated the same."

"Alright." said Molly as Harry and Ron came down the stairs.

"There is the birthday boy now you have a stack of gifts to go though." said Molly as Harry started into his gifts. "The one on top is from us."

Harry opened the top one to find a watch waiting for him.

"It is sort of a tradition for a wizard to get a watch on his 17th Birthday, I hope it's ok it belonged to a family members of ours." Said Molly as Harry put it on before hugging Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you." Said Harry as Molly smiled.

"Now you have a stack of presents to go though." said Molly as Harry turned back to the pile of presents. Jack had gotten him a muggle military knife, Kim a compass that pointed toward any location you wanted to go to. Hermione who arrived a little later than the others on account that their was only one shower to be shared with five women gave him a new sneakoscope.

"We better get out of the kitchen before everyone else arrives." said Ron as he cleaned his plate "There is only so much room in the kitchen."

"Besides I need to change." said Kim as she prepared to walk up the stairs to the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny only to spot a man walking down the road. "We have a visitor."

"A visitor?" asked Molly as she looked out the window as her eldest son along with the bride's family appeared in the kitchen "My God that is the Minister."

"What is Scrimgeour doing here?" asked Ron as Percy Weasley appeared beside the Minister.

"Percy." asked Molly in a she threw the door wide open "Percy you came home."

"I am the Ministers escort nothing more." said Percy as Molly looked down almost as if she was going to cry only to have Fleur put an arm around her future mother-in-law.

"Percy show more respect to your mother." said Scrimgeour "Now Mrs. Weasley I would like to speak with Harry Potter, along with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Jack O'Neill and Kim Rilles."

"Why us?" asked Ron as he appeared in the doorway.

"It involves the will of Albus Dumbledore." said Scrimgeour

A couple minutes later the five of them sat across from Scrimgeour in the Weasley's sitting room.

"Dumbledore left each of you an item in his will." said Scrimgeour

"Dumbledore died over a month ago and we are just now learning about this?" asked Harry

"They wanted to examine everything Dumbledore left us." said Hermione "You have no right to do that."

"Under the Decree for Justifiable Confiscation I do." said Scrimgeour

"That law was designed to stop dark art objects from being passed down and Dumbledore wouldn't give us those." Said Hermione

"The law doesn't read that way." answered Scrimgeour as he opened up a large piece of parchment which floated in mid air.

"I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hereby leave the following items behind to be given on the event of my death." Read Scrimgeour "First to Jonathan J. O'Neill Jr."

"Jonathan?" asked Ron as he looked at Jack

"It's my real full name." answered Jack "But I go Jack."

"No matter." said Scrimgeour "I leave to him a handmade flag of Hogwarts may it be a reminder of how the worlds can come together into one and inspire you when you are in your in your darkest hour."

Slowly Slughorn reached into his bag and pulled out a folded up black flag with the Seal of Hogwarts on it.

"Now Mr. O'Neill why would Dumbledore leave you this item?" asked Scrimgeour

"Don't really know." said Jack

"Out of the thousands of students Dumbledore tough over the years you five are the only ones he left anything to." said Scrimgeour

"I was the first American I believe." said Jack "Also he knows I have an American flag just like it maybe he wanted me to hang them together."

"Maybe." said Scrimge our as he looked toward Ron.

"To Ronald Billus Weasley I leave my Deluminator." said Scrimgeour as he pulled out a small a small black and silver cylinder. It looked a lot like a cigar lighter; Ron took it in his hand opening the top, instantly the lights from the nearby lamp flew into the Deluminator turning it off.

"Cool." said Ron as he opened the Deluminator again letting the light return to the room.

"I leave it so that he will be reminded of me whenever he uses it." finished Scrimgeour "Now Ronald why would Dumbledore leave you this item."

"I don't know." said Ron

"Were you close to Dumbledore?" asked Scrimgeour

"Well we were not that close." said Ron

"Don't lie Ron, Dumbledore and you where very close." Added Hermione as Scrimgeour turned to the next line.

"To Kimberly Ann Rilles I leave an item in which I have just finished my luninator." said Scrimgeour as he handed a gold and silver cylinder not unlike the one Ron. "May it bring light on your journey though life."

"Wow." said Kim as she took the luninator into her hands. It was almost a perfect match to Ron's Deluninator, Kim opened the lid to her luninator as suddenly a blinding flash of light filled the room, everyone but Kim shield their eyes. Slowly the light faded as she closed the lid.

"The laminator creates a blinding light to everyone apart from the holder, now why would Dumbledore give you this item?" asked Scrimgeour

"Even if I knew and I don't I wouldn't tell you." said Kim with a grin as Scrimgeour glared at her.

"Cocky Americans." said Scrimgeour

"Deal with it." said Kim

"To Hermione Jean Granger I leave my copy of the tales of Beedle the Bard." said Scrimgeour as he pulled out a well used an ancient looking book. "In the hopes she find it entertaining and instructive."

"Before you ask Dumbledore knew I liked books so he must have thought I would like this one." Said Hermione

"Is there a code or something hidden within the children tails?" asked Scrimgeour

"Children's tail?" asked Hermione

"Don't tell me you don't know of Beedle the Bard, he has only some of the greatest stories." said Ron with a smile at knowing something Hermione didn't. "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot'….Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump'…."

"Babbitty Rabbitty sounds like a story that was thrown away from Disney." stated Jack as Ron looked at him.

"Disney?" asked Ron "Is that some kind of dieses or something."

"Ron" said Kim as everyone rolled their eyes "You have to remember that Harry, Hermione and Jack where raised by muggles they don't know of the Bard, they know the brother's grim fairytales and Disney."

"But you know them right?" asked Ron

"Sure, but I always preferred the Little Mermaid or Aladdin to anything from the Bard's." said Kim

"How can you say that the Bard is the best." Started Ron

"Can I interrupt this conversation." said Scrimgeour as he looked at Harry before looking back at the will "To Harry James Potter I leave the first snitch he ever caught at Hogwarts as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill."

Harry watched as Scrimgeour pulled out a small handkerchief which he unfolded to show the golden snitch.

"Take it Harry." said Scrimgeour as Harry reached for it.

"Harry stop." ordered Kim

"Why?" asked Harry

"Because Snitches have a Flesh memory….they remembers the first person they touch." said Kim "Scrimgeour wants to see if something happens when you touch the snitch."

Harry looked at Scrimgeour for a moment before taking the snitch but nothing happened.

"I see." said Scrimgeour

"Is that all?" asked Harry

"No Dumbledore left a second item to you." said Scrimgeour "The sword of Gryffindor."

"What?" asked Harry as he looked for the sword but it was nowhere in sight.

"However the sword belongs to Hogwarts and not Dumbledore so it was never his to give." said Scrimgeour

"But…" said Harry as he noticed Jack was shaking his head, there was no way to win this fight. "Fine."

"Potter is the sword key to defeating you know who?" asked Scrimgeour

"Well Minister I never thought about it…has anyone ever tried sticking the sword of Gryffindor in Voldemort's chest?" asked Harry as Scrimgeour eyes narrowed "Better get a team of Auror on that."

"I will not sit here and take those insults from you Mr. Potter." snapped Scrimgeour as he jumped to his feet and pulled his wand. Instantly the five of them pulled their wands and in Jack's case he had his wand out but his other hand behind his back on the grip of his gun.

"I see like the muggle Minister you put your faith in the Americans." Said Scrimgeour "and not your own government."

"No Minister I put my faith in my friends and not people who cover up Dementor attacks, Azkaban escapes and imprisoning people just to make the public think they doing something other than spending a month looking though Dumbledore's personal items thinking that will help them win a way." snapped Harry as his rage began to build "Why don't you actually try fighting the war in the field instead of trying to win in some PR sort of way."

"I see you are totally lost cause then." said Scrimgeour "You are in the pocket of the Americans."

"At least they are willing to fight." said Harry as Scrimgeour looked as if he had been slapped across the face.

"Then I will be leaving." said Scrimgeour

"Good." snapped Harry as Scrimgeour stormed out of the room with Percy following close behind. "The day after the wedding we are leaving, we need to get those Horcrux."

"Alright." said Jack "We will be ready."

"What happened?" asked Molly as she entered the room.

"We just pissed off the Minister of Magic." said Jack as Molly nodded before heading back to the kitchen.

"Harry can I talk to you for a moment." said Ginny with a smile as Harry followed her up the stairs.

"I just wish the two of them hadn't broken up." said Hermione

"He did it to protect her." Said Jack as Hermione looked at him "I don't agree with what he did, in fact I feel she should be coming with us."

"She can't she still has the trace on her." said Ron "Besides I may be able to fake an illness using the ghoul but we can't replace both of us."

"I never said it was practical but if she didn't have the trace she would be coming with us." said Jack

"What do you think Ginny got him for his birthday?" asked Ron as he watched Harry go upstairs with his sister

"I am betting the deepest most passion filled kiss she can give him." said Jack as he turned his back to Ron as he Hermione and Kim started to walk away "That or they are about to do it on her bed."

"What." yelled Ron as he ran up the stairs.

"I probably shouldn't have said that should I?" asked Jack

"No." said Hermione as she looked back at the book "I am just wondering what are we suppose to do with these."

"They must be important if Dumbledore left them to us." said Jack

"We better help Mrs. Weasley set up for the wedding or else she will pull all her hair out." said Kim as she noticed Molly Weasley moving around in a rush trying to get everything ready.

**Well I go back to a computer faster than I expected. Now I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 Weddings are a Blast**

It was around three in the afternoon the following day and the Burrow was preparing for the arrival of the wedding guests. Ron, Fred, George and Harry who had taken a Polyjuice potion to look like a local red haired muggle boy stood by waiting to show the guest to their seats for the ceremony.

"Where is Jack? He is suppose to help us get the guest to their seats." asked Fred as Jack walked out of the burrow, unlike the others who were dressed in the finest Dress robes they could, mostly jacket Ties with longer jackets then normal muggle suits. Jack walked out in his United States dress blue uniform. His dark blue tie with a white undershirt, his blue jacket with the US and Air Force symbols on it, his military decoration which wasn't nearly as many as he had when he was a member of the SGC full time but he still had his fair share with the time he spent off world and fighting in the wizardering war. His military rank was on his shoulders as he placed his cap on. Hanging clear as day on his belt as a muggle side arm right beside a special hanger for his wand, not that he could use it outside of Hogwarts but it avoided questions.

"What a get up." laughed Ron

"You are one to talk." said Jack as he placed his hat on and waited for guest to arrive. Because of the protective charms no one could apraite near the house so a long red carpet was set up for them to walk down from. Slowly many guest arrived a lot of them red head Weasley or part Veela cousins of Fleur. Hagrid arrived sporting his nicest and yet worst looking fur dress robes. Because of his size he sat near the back. Near the end five figures appeared at the walkway. Jack's eyes widened as he watch them near the tent.

"Jack that guy is dressed like you." stated Fred

"Thank you Captain Obvious." said Jack as they neared. Jack had no real choice but to snap to attention and salute the person. "Sir."

"At ease. " said older Jack as he return the salute before taking off his hat showing his graying hair. "How are you doing son."

"Good, I had no idea you where coming." said Jack

"Well Molly Weasley sent us an owl." said a beautiful woman in a light blue dress her long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Standing beside her was a tall man dressed in a black muggle suit. He had a short beard with a scar just above his right eye. His brown hair was cut short only Jack seamed to release who he is.

"Hello Mr. Vice President." said Jack

"Hello Jack." said Mr. Rilles "It has been a long time."

"Yes, it has." said Jack "I can show you to your seats."

"Thanks." said Mrs. Rilles as two men dressed in black Muggle suits prepared to follow. "You two can stay out here."

"Sir." said the lead secret service agent as they moved to the side of the tent away from the main action but still in sight of the man they where suppose to protect. After Jack walked back from showing them to their seats.

"Who where they?" asked Fred

"Ya, the women in the blue is hot…too old for me but hot." whispered George

"I agree." said Ron as he placed his hand under his chin "The woman looks so familiar."

"Maybe because she is my mom." said a voice behind the boys as Fred, George and Ron turned to see Kim standing there in a deep blue dress staring at them. The dress had single shoulder strap and the rest hugged her body as Ron blushed up a storm. Kim pushed passed the three Weasley's brothers and took her seat beside her mom, who hugged her as she sat down.

"Smooth Ron." said Harry

"Ya." said Jack as he noticed Hermione walking toward them dressed in a red dress "And the guy who looks like me is my Dad. Now I better show my date to her seat."

The ceremony was a little different than a normal muggle wedding but like all weddings the mothers cried along with others. The sun had set but the party was still going on, Harry was walking around talking the man who wrote the column on Dumbledore, Elphias Doge. Younger Jack was taking a break from dancing and walked over to a bar where different drinks where there.

"Excuses me do you that man over there?" asked a man with a Norway accent

"Who?" asked Jack as he looked toward a man doing a very strange dance beside Luna. "I think I heard someone say that is Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Why does he have the mark of the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald." said the man as Jack looked to see that Mr. Lovegood had a silver necklace which was a line inside circle which was all inside a triangle.

"Who is Gellert Grindelwald?" asked Jack

"I am not surprised you don't know him, he didn't attack this country." said the man

"I am American." added Jack

"I thought you sounded different. " said the man as he offered his hand "Viktor Krum."

"I heard your name from somewhere before." said Jack as he took his hand "Jack O'Neill."

"Your name also sound familiar." said Viktor

"Well I wouldn't read much into Mr. Lovegood's necklace…he is a little…" started Jack as Mr. Lovegood danced strangely with his daughter "Let's just say he is a few fries short of a happy meal."

"What?" asked Viktor before he got the general idea of what Jack was saying. "Tell me are you friends with Ron Weasley?"

"Yes I am." said Jack as he looked at Viktor.

"Then can you…or wait never mind, I can see who I want to speak to." said Viktor as Jack followed his eyes only to see him looking toward Hermione as she walked toward the pair of them. She stopped for a second as she saw the top of them standing side by side. Jack's eyes widened as he remembered who Viktor Krum was.

"Ah Hermione…long time." said Viktor as he took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"Yes, it has Viktor I had no idea you where here." said Hermione

"Fleur invited me." said Viktor "I was saddened when you owls slowed."

"Well I have been busy and with you-know-who around and I have been focused on other things." said Hermione

"Totally understandable." said Viktor "I was wondering…"

"Sorry Viktor but I came to ask a question to Jack if you don't mind." said Hermione

"Of course not…your willingness to speak your mind is one of the things I love about you." said Viktor

"Ok." said Hermione as she turned toward Jack "Jack are you ready?"

Jack smiled as he realized that Hermione was trying to avoid a weird conversation.

"Why yes." said Jack as he put on his hat. "Sorry I needed a quick drink."

"Well I can't blame you for getting thirst can I?" asked Hermione as she kissed Jack on the lips right in front of Viktor. Who was standing there dumbstruck along with Fred and George who had never seen Hermione and Jack kiss.

"Sorry you where saying something Viktor." said Hermione after she pulled away from Jack.

"I can't remember right now and am pretty sure you two want to dance." said Viktor

"Well if you remember." Said Hermione as she led Jack toward the dance floor as a slow song started up. Hermione and Jack slowly started to waltz across the floor, newlyweds Fleur and Bill where nearby along with several other couples.

"I am sorry I didn't know he was going to be here." said Hermione

"Don't worry about it Hermione, we didn't even know who each other where until you walked up." Said Jack as Hermione placed her head on the soft spot of Jack's neck. Jack lowered his head so it rested on top of hers. Watching the two of them dance from a nearby table was General Jack O'Neill he along with Mr. and Mrs. Rilles where sharing a table. Kim had gone off to talk to Harry leaving the adults alone.

"Looks like your son has a girlfriend." said Mrs. Rilles unaware of the Stargate or younger Jack's origin.

"Ya." said older Jack with a smile "They will need each other emotional support for what is to come."

"Agreed." said Mr. Rilles "Kim wouldn't tell me what they are looking for only that she along with Potter's hang have to do something."

"I wish our Kim wasn't going." said Mrs. Rilles

"Lisa she feels she has to do this and besides they are here friends." said Mr. Rilles

"Alright, I am going to get another drink would you like something?" asked Mrs. Rilles

"No thank you." said both men as she stood up and left with a secret service tail.

"I would try ordering the information out of my younger self but he wouldn't tell me because I know I wouldn't tell." said General O'Neill "So we worked out a deal."

"A deal?" asked Mr. Rilles as the vice president of the United States raised an eyebrow

"He updates his computer every time he can and if he is confirmed….KIA it transfers all information to the SGC." said Jack "That way we could finish the work."

"I see." said Mr. Rilles as he noticed his daughter looking toward the youngest male Weasley before looking away.

"Looks like your daughter has more at stake than just friendship in this war." said Jack

"Maybe." said Rilles "My father emigrated from this country before meeting my mother and having me. To have the family come back here isn't bad to me…once it is free of Voldemort."

"I understand sir." said Jack as Mrs. Rilles came back with her drink

Meanwhile the song was coming to an end as Hermione and Jack pulled apart and prepared for a second song which wasn't to come. A glowing ball of blue light was decending on the wedding party as it landed in the middle of the dance floor before taking on the shape of a lynx.

"A Protronus." said Hermione as everyone looked at the Lynx

'The ministry has fallen." said the lynx in Kingsley voice "Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

"Crap." said Jack as the lynx faded away. "We need to get out of here."

'Ron, Harry, KIM!" yelled Hermione as the crowed began to apprate away. In the madness many black cloaked wizarders where apprateing in past the entire defensives that the order had put up. Though the crowed Jack could see his older self standing there pistol drawn protecting the Vice President along with the secret service each with a wand in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Don't worry about them." said Kim as she and Harry appeared beside Hermione and Jack. "Once they know we are gone they will leave."

'Ron, it's time to go." said Hermione as they ran into him near the center of the dance floor.

"But my family." said Ron

"They will be safe, they are pure blood." stated Kim as the five of them linked hands Jack in the middle since he couldn't apprate as they disappeared from the Burrow. A second later they reappeared on the side walk in the middle of London.

"Where are we?" asked Ron

"Tottenham Court Road." answered Hermione as they hurred though the streets a few muggles giving them odd looks but then again it was downtown London on a Saturday night and strange was normal. "We need to find you a place to change."

"We don't have anything." said Ron "Everything is back home."

"Don't worry I packed everything up a few days ago, in case we had to make a run." explained Hermione as the five of them ducked into an ally way. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at her bag. "Accio Jack's bag."

Instantly the bag that the US military had give Jack came shooting out of Hermione's bag.

"Here, Jack." said Hermione as he took the bag before she started to pull out more bags, soon everyone had a bag not so different then Jack's own. Harry's head hurt as his body changed back from the muggle boy to his real form.

"Where did you get these?" asked Ron

"A gift from my father." stated Kim "Now we need a place to change."

"Come down here girls and we will show you a real good time." cried a drunk man as he stood near the end of the ally with a few mates.

"I hate drunk guys." added Kim.

"I will take care of this." said Jack as stepped into a half broken light making sure to show his side arm hanging on his hip.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" asked Jack

"No…no sir please don't take us to jail." said the drunks as they walked off.

"They thought you were a cop." said Hermione with a laugh

"Drunk people don't tend to notice details that much." added Jack "A guy with a gun dressed in blue is enough. There is a dinner over there we can us."

"Sounds like a plan." said Harry as he pulled out his invisibly cloak and placed it in a different bag. They walked across the street and entered the dinner. It was empty apart from a single young woman working the counter and a pair of cops at one of the tables.

"Good evening how can I help you." said the woman before she noticed Jack's gun.

"Don't worry Air force officer." said Jack with a grin as the cops looked at him.

"Do you have a license for that?" asked the first cop as Jack showed him his military ID and a slip signed by the British government allowing him to have a fire arm.

"Is everything in order?" asked Jack

"Yes, just please be careful with that weapon." said the second officer

"I will sir." Said Jack

"Have a good night." said the cop as he walked out.

"The four of your order something and then change I will keep watch." whispered Jack to the group

"I don't have any muggle money." whispered Harry as Jack rolled his eyes before pulling out a silver credit card "I can handle this…well technical the one million dollars account they gave me for expensive can handle it."

"Alright." said Hermione

A few minutes later the five of them changed into muggle attire sat in one of the booths. Hermione in blue jeans a pink sweater, Kim in a light blue top with jeans her blonde hair pulled back into her normal pony tail. Ron in a green shirt with a jacket over it, Harry sported his normal red shirt with a jacket. Every last one of them had their wands within reaching distance. Jack was the last one out of the bathroom in a black shirt with a black jacket on, Hermione could just make out the Zat strapped to a vest carrier and she would bet all her money that he had a pistol in the small of his back.

"Well this sucks." said Jack as he sat down beside Hermione

"Ya." said Harry

"What about my family?" asked Ron

"Don't worry the entire order was there." said Hermione

"Also Jack don't worry about your dad he was with my family, even if he didn't escape they wouldn't touch a United States General in front of the Vice President of the United States….yet." said Kim

"With Voldemort in charge of the Ministry here we can't rule anything out." said Jack

"How did they get though the defensive charms?" asked Ron

"Ron you heard Jack Voldemort is the government now they can do anything." said Hermione as two workman dressed in blue uniforms walked into the dinner.

"We have to send a message out…maybe one of those talking Patronus." said Ron

"Ron right now they are probably checking every single one of them to see if one of them is Harry." said Kim "Maybe in the morning, I think we should wait to here from Jack's dad or my parents they would be let go first. Don't you agree Jack?"

"Isn't it strange for the park service to be working at 11 o'clock on a Saturday night." whispered Jack as Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the two work men, they had the seal of the London city park service on their uniforms and a wand poked out from under their uniforms.

"How?" asked Ron

"No time, we have to take them." said Jack as he reached for his ZAT.

"Now." said Harry as the five of them fired at the two workmen as they went for their own wands. The two men fell to the ground as the dinner addend walked in to see them lying on the ground.

"I would run if I were you." said Jack as the woman ran away.

"Who are they?" asked Kim

"Death Eaters." said Jack

"That is Dolohov and that is Thorfinn Rowle…I saw their names in the Prophet." said Ron

"Who cares how did they find us?" asked Hermione

"No time we better get out of here before they are missed." stated Jack

"Ron kill the lights I will whip their memoirs." said Hermione

"You can do that?" asked Harry

"I know the theory but I have never done it before." Said Hermione

"Worst case, they die." said Jack as he stood by the door with his Zat at the ready. "Ron kill the lights."

"Ya." said Ron as he opened the Delimiator causing the lights to go out in the café.

"Where do we go now? The US Embassy?" asked Kim

"No, they will have that area locked down thinking that you are with Harry." said Jack

"We will have to go to Grimmauld place." said Harry

"But Snape can get in there." said Hermione as she finished removing the Death Eater's memories

"Ron's dad said they put more defensives up including ones against Snape." said Harry

"I don't think we have a choice." said Jack as he looked out the window "The Odyssey isn't due back until Tuesday so we can't beam to America."

"No I will not leave England….I will not leave England in Voldemort's hands." said Harry

"We need to move now." yelled Jack as two more Death Eaters appeared on the other side of street.

"Alright Grimmauld place it is." said Hermione as she grabbed Jack as the five of them disappeared from the dinner only to reappear on a dark muggle street. Number 12 Grimmauld place became visible to all but Kim since she hadn't been there before. The five of them rushed toward the house, when they entered the lights in the hallway turned on.

"Do you think anyone is here?" asked Ron

"I don't think so." said Jack as he looked at the life sign detector with his pistol in hand.

"So this is your house Harry?" asked Kim

"Ya, Sirius left it to me." said Harry as a cold wind rushed past them.

"What was that?" asked Ron

"Probably a word lock charm, a spell would attack if center words or a certain voice is heard." said Hermione "Probably would attack if it heard Snape's voice."

Suddenly a light came from the drawing room as a glowing ball of light appeared; slowly it took the shape of a weasel.

"Family safe, do not respond we are being watched." said the patronus in Mr. Weasley voice before disappearing.

"Here that they are ok." said Ron as he hugged Kim who couldn't help but smile at the hug. However Harry wasn't thinking about that, he was wondering if Ginny was crying in her bed in worry of him. Suddenly a sound filled the air as Jack reached for his pocket and pulled a cell phone.

"O'Neill." Said Jack into the phone

"Roger….good to hear….we are safe….I understand...thanks." said Jack as he closed the phone. "My Dad and Kim's parents are safe and we are to carry out what plans we see fit to bring down Voldemort. On top of the normal God's speed…good luck and keep safe. All the things he says when we are in deep shit."

"Not now jack." said Hermione as Jack nodded his head.

"I think we need to get some sleep first." said Kim

"Agreed." said Ron

"Alright but all together we may need to move if this position is found." said Jack as they all nodded in agreement.

**Well I hope you liked this long chapter, now the war shall begin. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 New Information**

The sun was just poking though the curtains as Harry opened his eyes only to close them again, hoping that when he opened them again he would see Ron's bedroom instead of the drawing room roof of number 12 Grimmauld Place. That last night was all some horrible dream and the Ministry hadn't fallen to Voldemort. However when he opened his eyes he saw the same room, slowly he sat up to see that everyone else was sound asleep. Ron was sleeping on one of the couches his hand lying on the ground, only inches away was Kim's who had taken the other couch. Whether it moved by itself in the night or they had fallen asleep holding hands didn't matter it forced Harry to think of Ginny lying in her bed probably crying and he couldn't do anything to comfort her. Adding to his pain was the fact that sitting with his back to the wall nearest the door was Jack. Somehow Jack had fallen asleep with his back against the wall and a P-90 and pistol lying beside the door in case anyone attacked. Hermione had fallen asleep with her head resting on Jack's shoulder and judging from the folds in the blanket they shared her arms around him, his arms had also found their way around her in a loving embraced. It made him miss Ginny even more he walked past the sleeping couples and walked up the stairs. He had no idea where he was going but he soon found himself standing in Sirius room. The room looked like it had been ransacked; slowly he bent down and picked up a letter which lied on the ground. His eyes widened as he started to read the letter. He placed the letter down as he fell to his knees before turning around to rest his back against the backboard. He couldn't help but cry as he looked at the letter again; it was a letter to Sirius from his mom thanking him for Harry's first birthday gift. The sound of the floorboard creaking caused Harry to look up only to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"How long…." asked Harry

"I was right behind you when you left the room." said Jack

"It's a letter from my mom." Said Harry "I never seen her hand writing before."

"Harry, I can't imagine what you have gone though." said Jack "You lost your parents and the life you should have had to the hands of for the lack of a better term a mini Hitler, and because of that you where all but forced to fight him."

'You fought things I could never imagine." said Harry

"Yes, but I picked my fate I choice to come to the military not once but two times." said Jack "I choice to come to Hogwarts, I choice to fight Voldemort along side, you, Ron, Hermione, Kim and everyone else, you never had that choice. Ron, Hermione, Kim and I are volunteers we choice to be here you are a drafty. Ron as a pure blood could easily be back home, Hermione, Kim and I could easily be in America away from this war however we all choice to put our faith in you and help you."

"What if I fail?" asked Harry "I don't know where the next Horcrux is, all I know it that one is the Hufflepuff cup, the real locket, something of Ravencraw's and Voldemort's snake."

"When I first started working at the SGC it looked like we would never defeat the Goa'uld, their empires spread across the galaxy and we were so small compared but we evenly defeated them." said Jack "We will end Voldemort, it may take time and with sacrifices along the way but it will happen."

"HARRY JACK!" yelled Hermione's voice from down below

"We are up here." Yelled Jack back down "We will be down in a moment."

"Alright. I will try to find something to eat." said Hermione

"Are you ready to get something to eat?" asked Jack

"Ya, but I don't think we will be able to find much looks like the order cleared everything out." said Harry

"I don't think it was the order, it looks like someone was searching for something." said Jack

"Snape?" asked Harry

"I think the defenses would have stopped him." said Jack "Someone else is behind this. Lets worry about that after breakfast."

"Alright." said Harry as they prepared to head back downstairs only to spot the name on the door.

"Do Not Enter without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black." read Harry out load "RAB"

"What?" asked Jack

"RAB…the one who took the locket could it really be Sirius Brother?" said Harry "He began to dough Voldemort and they killed him."

"He would be close enough to know what Voldemort was up to." said Jack

"We have to search the room maybe the locket is in there." said Harry

"Harry we cleaned that room over a year ago…remember I slept in that room." said Jack "I don't remember any locket."

"We still have to check." said Harry

"We will but first let's get something to eat." said Jack as they started down the stairs. When they entered they found Hermione searching the empty cabinet but nothing was there.

"Here." said Jack as he pulled some MREs out of his bag.

"Thanks." said Hermione

"Hermione we found RAB." said Harry

"What?" asked Kim as she and Ron entered the room.

"It's Sirius's brother." said Harry "He was a Death Eater who turned against Voldemort. So the locket may be in this house."

"Wait a second can I see the fake locket?" asked Ron as Harry pulled the locket out "I knew I saw this before."

"Where?" asked Hermione

"It was in the cabinet in the drawing room….no one could open it." said Ron as Harry's eyes widened.

"We tried to open it, even Fred and George gave it a go but it didn't open….so we threw it away." said Harry

"So should we be searching the local dumps?" asked Kim

"No, Kreacher was taking a lot of the items we were throwing out in a vain attempt to keep some of the treasure of the pure blood black family." said Harry "Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master." said Kreacher as the house elf appeared with a snap. "I see you have returned with the blood traitor Weasley, the Americans O'Neill and Rilles and the mudblood Granger."

"Kreacher you are forbid to call anyone blood traitor or mudblood ever again." ordered Harry "Now the locket we threw out years ago did you steal it back?"

'Yes." answered Kreacher

"Where is it?" asked Kim

"Kreacher doesn't answer to you." said Kreacher

"Answer her question and anyone else who is in this room right now questions." ordered Harry

"Gone." said Kreacher

"What do you mean gone?" asked Harry as his voiced raised

"Mundungus Flecher." said Kreacher "Stole it all."

"Wasn't he in the original order?" asked Ron

"Ya, he was a thrift." said Harry

"He stole Master Regulus's locket." said Kreacher

"Master's Regulus locket…where did he get it?" asked Jack

"Kreacher tell us everything you know about the locket." stated Harry as Kreacher sat on the floor shaking as he started talking.

"After bad Master Sirius ran away his good brother Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord and began to push for control of the muggleborns and muggles." said Kreacher "One day Master Regulus came to see Kreacher…he was always kind to Kreacher he said the dark lord needed an elf."

"Voldemort needed an Elf?" asked Harry

"Oh yes." Said Kreacher "Master Regulus volunteered Kreacher for the great honor, Kreacher was to follow the Dark Lord's orders and then come home."

"What happened?" asked Kim

"Kreacher followed the Dark Lord to a cave beside the sea." Said Kreacher as Harry's eyes widened as he remembered standing at the sea cave "Inside the cave was a dark sea full of dead bodies, he brought Kreacher to an island in the middle of the sea. He forced Kreacher to drink from a bowel there, the potion made Kreacher cry for master Regulus but the dark lord only laughed at Kreacher's pain. Once the potion was gone the dark lord place the locket in the basin before leaving Kreacher behind."

"How did you escaped?" asked Harry

"Master Regulus called and Kreacher came." said Kreacher

"But you can't apprate there." said Harry

"Different kind of magic." said Hermione "House elves can apparate in and out of Hogwarts even though wizards can't."

"What happened next?" asked Ron

"Master Regulus hid Kreacher and then one night ordered Kreacher to take him to where the Dark Lord took him." said Kreacher "The master Regulus drank the potion and gave the 1st locket to Kreacher and ordered him to destroy it and not to tell Mistress Black."

"What happened to Regulus?" asked Jack

"Kreacher watched as Master Regulus was dragged under the water." said Kreacher

"Oh Kreacher." said Hermione as she hugged Kreacher who pulled away.

"So did you destroy it?" asked Jack

"Kreacher tried everything but it didn't work." explained Kreacher "Kreacher failed Master Regulus."

"I just don't understand Regulus betrayed you-know-who and yet Kreacher betrayed Sirius to you-know-who." said Ron

"It isn't that surprising." said Kim "Being left behind to die is common of European house elves."

"European?" asked Ron

"Ya, most the world actually have standards of what you can and can't do to house elves." said Hermione "However they are still not free."

"My house elf is free." said Kim as Ron and Hermione looked at her.

"You have a house elf?" asked Ron

"Ya, Rossy and her family has worked for my mother family for generations." said Kim "I would call her but I think she is on vacation this week even if she could apprate across the ocean."

"A house elf vacation?" asked Ron

"Ya, she gets two weeks paid vacation each year." said Kim as if it was second nature for a house elf to have vacation "And they can vote in elections too."

"That doesn't matter." said Harry as he took a deep breath before looking at Kreacher. "Kreacher can you do something for me?"

"Yes, master." said Kreacher

"We want to finish Master Regulus work and destroy the locket but we need to get to Mundungus Fletcher." said Harry "Can you bring him here?"

"You want to finish Master Regulus's work?" asked Kreacher

"Yes, and Kreacher I think Master Regulus would want you to have it." said Harry as he held out the fake locket.

"Thank you Master." said Kreacher with a smile, the first time he smiled at Harry. "I will do it at once."

"Thank you Kreacher." said Harry as Kreacher disappeared.

"Well now we wait." said Jack

"Ya." said Ron before pointing toward the bag of MRE "Do you have anything else beside that bag to eat."

"Yes a few, but we may have to make it last a few days the Odyssey will not be in here until Tuesday and I don't think I have enough food to last long." Said Jack

"Alright." said Ron as he opened the bag and started eating.

Harry expected Kreacher to return in a few hours but that failed to happen as everyone separated into their own different rooms. Jack was sitting in the living room window ceil with a P-90 in his hand watching the Death Eaters who showed up outside the door watching for any sign of Harry. Hermione was sitting by the window reading Beatle by the bay. Ron was busy trying to teach Kim how to play chess but Kim wasn't taking to it well.

"How could the Death Eaters know we are here?" asked Jack

"They don't really know we are here." said Hermione "They are probably camping out every possible location Harry could be."

"Probably but how do they know about this place? Did Snape tell them." asked Jack

"The Ministry goes over all wills so it isn't surprising." Said Hermione

"I guess you learn anything from the book?" asked Jack

"Nothing apart from some fairy tales." said Hermione "If there is a code in here I don't see it. Anything in the flag?"

"No seems like a normal flag I have no idea why Dumbledore would give it to me." said Jack

"I wish Dumbledore would have spelled everything out for us." said Hermione

"Sometimes missions are not spelled out for you, however I think Dumbledore knew more then what he told Harry or anyone else." said Jack "He wanted us to figure it out for ourselves to shape the world."

"Dumbledore shaped the world in so many ways he could have done it again." said Hermione

"Maybe…he felt it was time for the new generation to shape the age himself." said Jack "However I wish he would have given us more tools to fight this battle."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it is shorter than normal. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 A New World**

The days seamed to drag on and yet there was no sign of Kreacher, Harry had been spending the days walking around the house going from room to room. Ron and Kim where hanging out in the kitchen Ron teaching Kim how to place chess while Kim was teaching him different muggle card games. Hermione and Jack where sitting in the drawing room Jack watching the Death Eaters outside the door. Jack had tried to access the American Battle Net from his computer to find out what was going on however all he was getting though the American Embassy about the fall of the Ministry was reports on the media blackout that the Ministry had placed on the US embassy and others. They had even stopped the Daily Prophet from being delivered to the Embassy. They had also surrounded the Embassy to stop all personal from going out to collect information.

"A media blackout is not good is it?" asked Hermione as Jack looked out over the darkening street

"No, it means some bad stuff is going on." said Jack as suddenly his radio crackled.

"Colonel O'Neill do you hear me?" asked a voice over the radio.

"Carter?" asked Jack

"Yes, sir I am on the Odyssey we are about to beam down, place a marker." explained Sam as Jack pulled out a small matchbox sized item. He placed it in the center of the room before backing off.

"Sam you are good to go." said Jack as a blinding flash of light filled the room, a second later Sam Carter dressed in a black SGC uniform appeared in the room along with a huge metal trunk.

"It's good to see you Jack." said Sam with a smile as the two of them shock hands. "I brought some food supplies and other items you may need."

"Thanks Carter." said Jack

"How are you doing Hermione?" asked Sam

"Better know that Ron will stop complaining about not having enough food to eat." said Hermione

"Well glad I could help." said Carter as she opened the case to show row after row of food. "There are two deep dish Chicago pizzas a gift from General O'Neill."

"I would ask if he put what I like on it but he knows that." said Jack with a laugh.

"Hermione I need to talk to Jack alone for a moment." said Carter

"Alright. I will take the food to the kitchen." said Hermione as she waved her wand as the trunk full of food lifted off the ground.

"What is it Carter?" asked Jack as Carter pulled out a small folder from her backpack, on the front cover was the seal of the President of the United States.

"I have orders for you from the President of the United States." said Carter as Jack opened the file as he started reading the paper work.

"Is this real?" asked Jack as he read the lines.

"The names of the President, Vice President, Joint Chiefs and leaders of the house and senate are on the paperwork. They couldn't take a full vote of the congress but it's official." Said Carter "We are about to declare war against the Ministry of Magic in England and you are to take any actions you see fit to help bring them down."

"Any actions?" asked Jack

"Jack we haven't been able to confirm it yet because the Ministry is forcing every magical American in country to leave within 24 hours or be rounded up." Said Carter "We are in the early stages of a new Nazi Germany in England and the American and other world government doesn't want to sit back and watch another holocaust. Officially we are not ready for war…we need to finish the Ori off first."

"So black operations." said Jack "attack on key personal, positions, media."

"Correct." said Carter

"And why didn't you want Hermione hearing about this?" asked Jack

"Jack, Hermione and the others are great people and I have no dough that the five of you will make a great team during this fight but they are not members of the military and this is labeled as top secret." said Carter "Also the less number of people who know about this the better."

"I see." said Jack "and you guys?"

"We are going to leave for a major operation against the Ori and maybe it will end the war." Said Carter "Jack the Odyssey will break orbit within 24 hours and the Daedalus is in the Pegasus Galaxy dealing with the wraith."

"What if the Ori may launch an attack on Earth?" asked Jack

"With the ZMP powering the chair we should be able to fire back also we have a great back up." said Carter

"Ya, cloaking the entire planet." said Jack

"Well more of putting it out of phase with the rest of the universe." said Sam "Hopefully it will not come to that, three more ships are about to launch from our new off world ship yard."

"Off world ship yard?" asked Jack

"Yes, we are still finishing the factory and the first ZPM we made is power everything but the ships are preparing to launch." said Carter "The fact that it is off world means we can produce the ships in the open instead of underground and it has really spread up the process."

"What are the ships?" asked Jack

"Well two are the ships we promised the United Kingdom in return for the ZPMs." said Carter "The Arc Royal and the Prince of Wales. The last ship is the Chinese's Sun Tzu."

"I see, and we can expect them when?" asked Jack

"When they are done with their shakedown cruise they will head to earth they will be here in a little bit over a month for the first with all three arriving by Christmas." said Carter "Now I better get going."

"Thanks for everything Carter." said Jack as he handed the file back to Carter.

"Good luck Jack." said Sam

"Same to you." said Jack with a smile as Carter disappeared in a flash of light. When he walked into the kitchen he found everyone gathered around the table eating the pizza.

"This is an interesting dish…what is it called?" asked Ron

"It's a pizza…are you telling me you never had a pizza before?" asked Kim

"Well the pizza I had was thin." said Ron as he looked at the thick pizza

"You must have had a new York style." said Jack as he took a piece "This is Chicago style."

"I don't care what style it is, it is a lot better than eating those MREs." said Ron

"Ron…those meals are designed to be eaten in the field and it is a lot better than nothing." said Kim

"My mom can call food out of nowhere." said Ron

"Ron, that is impossible you can summon food if you know where it is at and even preserve it if needed but no one can make food out of nothing." Said Hermione as the sound of the front door opening caused all five of them to reach for their wands/guns. Their eyes widened as what appeared to be Dumbledore made out of dust charged forward.

"I am not Snape." said the voice as the dust cloud disappeared showing a man dressed in a black traveling cloak. He dropped the hood to show the face of Remus Lupin.

"It's me." said Lupin as he looked at all the wands pointed at him. Slowly one by one, Ron, Hermione, Kim and Jack lowered their weapons only Harry's remained raised.

"How do we know?" asked Harry

"Alright I am Remus Lupin also known as Moony the werewolf who is married Nymphadora who would rather be known as Tonks, I taught you the Patronus charm which takes on the shape of a Stag." answered Lupin

"Alright, I had to make sure." said Harry

"Speaking as your former defense against the Dark arts teacher I would be upset if you didn't." said Lupin as they walked into the kitchen. "It took a lot of skill to apprate on the front door step so the Death Eater's outside didn't see me."

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Jack as he took another bite of Pizza.

"How did you get all this?" asked Lupin

"Well…." Started Ron only to get a death glare from Kim

"We can't tell you but it came from a trusted friend." added Kim

"I see." said Lupin with a tired almost ghost like voice. "So you came straight here after the wedding?"

"No we had a run in with two pairs of Death Eaters at Tottenham Court Road." said Jack as Lupin's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Lupin "How did they track you?"

"We thought maybe the trace but we ruled that out because a Death Eater would have gotten close to him and that didn't happen." said Ron

"That would be impossible." said Lupin

"What happened after we left the wedding?" asked Harry as Lupin took a deep breath

"Ministry and Death Eaters stormed the place searching for you Harry." Said Lupin "At the same time they also raided every order house and everywhere you could be. Harry they destroyed Privet Drive."

"They thought I was still at the Dursley?" asked Harry

"No they destroyed all of Privet Drive…the entire neighborhood is gone." said Lupin as everyone's eyes widened.

"How did they get away with that?" asked Hermione

"Gas leak." said Jack

"Yes, that is what the muggle papers are reporting and in the Daily Prophet is reporting that they believe you are behind it." Said Lupin as he threw down the Daily Prophet, on the front page was an image of Harry with the bold headlines "Harry Potter Wanted for Questioning for the Massacre of 28 muggle and the Death of Albus Dumbledore."

"WHAT!" yelled Ron, Hermione and Kim as they stood up in shock.

"Smart." said Jack as they all looked at him.

"No one apart from Harry, the Death Eaters saw everything that night….I saw most of it but not all of it." Said Jack "And most people knew you didn't like your muggle home. So they say you killed Dumbledore and those muggles which cause people on the fence who may or may not believe you to go toward the Death Eater's line of thinking."

"Correct." said Lupin "It has caused people to dough you."

"They can't possibly believe this." said Ron

"It gets worst." said Lupin as he turned to the next page of the daily Prophet to show. "Muggle Born Registration Act."

"What?" asked Kim

"Recent research at the Department of Mysteries revealed that magic can only be passed down from a magical ancestor." read Lupin "This means that so called Muggle Borns must have gotten the magic by force. The Ministry will root out these usurpers of pure magic."

"They can't be doing this." said Ron "How could anyone believe this crap."

"You would be surprised what people can believe." said Kim

"Muggle born are being rounded up as we speak." added Lupin "They are having their wands taken and their lives ruined, some are even going to Azkaban."

"Welcome to the 3rd Reich." Stated Jack "Who is in charge of this?"

"Umbridge." answered Lupin

"Why am I not surprised." said Jack as he rubbed his temples. "She would be a perfect little Heinrick Himmler."

"So is Voldemort now Minister of Magic?" asked Harry

"No, he has his lackey Pius Thicknesse is Minister of Magic." answered Lupin "However there are whispers that Voldemort is behind it. Whispers only, everyone is too afraid to act."

"At one point in history the idea of American Independence was only a whisper and now we are the most powerful nation on earth." stated Jack

"Jack are not you worried about Hermione? She is a muggle born?" asked Ron

"Ron, we are hanging out with Harry Potter we have more to worry about to the Muggle born registrations." said Hermione as she crossed her arms "What is Voldemort's plan for Hogwarts?"

"It is now mandatory for all wizards and witches." said Lupin "However students must prove they have magical parents."

"They make wonderful hostages if their parents should act out." said Jack

"One other thing." said Lupin as he opened to the next page of the Daily Prophet to show a picture of Kim. "Kimberly Rilles Pureblood believed to have been kidnapped my Harry Potter."

"Looks like I am kidnapped now…" said Kim before she held her hands out to Jack "Jack get out some handcuffs looks like I am your prisoner now."

"This isn't something you can laugh at." said Ron "They think Harry kidnapped you."

"No Voldemort just wants me alive to get to my dad, nothing more." said Kim

"Harry there has been rumors around the order that Dumbledore left you with a task?" asked Lupin as Harry nodded his head.

"Yes." said Harry "Ron, Hermione, Jack and Kim are coming but if Dumbledore didn't tell you I can't."

"You don't have to tell me anything just let me come with you." said Lupin

"What about your wife?" asked Hermione

"What of her?" asked Lupin

"You are leaving your wife to come with us on a mission you have no idea about…we want to know why." said Jack

"Tonks will be safe, she is at her parent's house." said Lupin

"Tonks….Tonks would never hid she would be out in the middle of everything fighting." said Ron

"Tonks….is." started Remus as if he didn't want to say it "She is pregnant."

"Congratulation." said Hermione with a smile

"So will to you take me up on my offer, will five become six?" asked Lupin "I don't think Dumbledore would mind."

"So you want to leave your wife and unborn child to go with us?" asked Harry

"She will be safe." said Lupin with a force smile "I am sure James would have wanted me to look after you."

"I am sure my dad would have wanted you to look after your family." said Harry as all the color drained out of Lupin's face.

"It's hard to explain." said Lupin

"Then explain." said Kim as she crossed her arms across her chest. "We got time."

"I made a mistake marrying Tonks." said Lupin

"Do you love her?" asked Jack as Lupin looked at him "Do you love her?"

"Yes." said Lupin

"Then how could it possibly be a mistake?" asked Hermione

"My kind doesn't normally breed." said Lupin "I have doomed Tonks and our child to be outcast, the child will be like me."

"Like you as in brave, loyal and a good person." said Jack "Or do you fear your child will be a werewolf."

"Yes." said Lupin as he looked at Kim "Do you have the cure? So maybe my family can be normal."

"Kim you should tell him." said Jack as Kim took a deep breath.

"Lupin the key plant we need to make the potion was destroyed in a wild fire." said Kim as Lupin lowered his head "We are still looking for another supply but it isn't looking good."

"Then there is no hope." said Lupin

"No there is always hope." said Jack

"No…the child needs someone better than me, the child if by some miracle isn't like me then he or she will be ashamed of me." said Lupin

"Lupin how could they be ashamed of you." cried Hermione

"I don't know Hermione I am ashamed of him." Said Harry as everyone looked at him stunned at what Harry was saying. "If Muggle-borns are bad in the new government how would they treat members of the order who are werewolves? My parents died to protect me and yet you are ready to run off with us leaving your family behind. You make me sick."

"How dare you." snapped Lupin

"I would never believe this that the man who I considered one of the bravest person I know to really be a coward." said Harry as Lupin jumped to his feet before sending a pushing spell out which sent Harry smashing into the far wall.

"Harry." cried Kim as Lupin ran out the door apprating the moment he was outside the door.

"Harry how could you do that?" asked Hermione as Harry stood up.

"Easy…he had it coming for abandoning his family." answered Harry "Parents should abandon their kids unless they have too."

"Harry I can understand why you did that but did you have to call he that? Couldn't you have just told him no and go home." Asked Jack

"If it makes him go back to his family it is worth it." said Harry as he stormed out of the room.

"I am going to see if I can talk to him." said Kim as she stood up.

"I am coming with you." said Hermione as she followed Kim out of the room.

"Well this got even more interesting." said Jack

"Interesting? How could you say that Hermione is muggle born she is in so much risk right now don't you care about her?" asked Ron as Jack slammed his open hand on the table.

"Of course I care, but you heard Hermione we are with Harry so we have more to worry about then some fucking show trials." said Jack as he took a deep breath "Besides if we defeat Voldemort this will all go away."

Before Ron could say anything a large snap filled the air as Kreacher appeared dragging a balding man.

"You must be Mundungus Fletcher." said Jack as he pulled his knife as he walked toward Mungungus.

"Did you send this house elf on me?" asked Mungungus

"I am only going to ask this once." said Jack as he slammed his knife down on the floor between Mungungus legs, the blade sticking in the floor. "Then I am going to use this on you."

"What do you want to know?" asked Mungunus as Jack picked the knife back up.

"Nothing much where is the locket you took from this place?" asked Jack

"I had to give it away to a ministry official….Amdge, Uban…I don't know." said Mungunus

"Umbridge?" asked Ron as he picked up an old paper with her face on it.

"Yes… she is the one." said Mungunus "Just don't use the knife on me."

"I wasn't going to use the knife on you." said Jack as he pulled out a tuna sandwich from the bag before taking a bit "I just wanted you to think that."

"Kreacher when did you get back?" asked Harry

"Only a few moments ago master, your American friend already learned the information on Regulus locket." Said Kreacher

"Umbirdge has it." answered Jack

"Now what do about him?" asked Ron

"I think we need to send him somewhere where he will not cause trouble. He knows where we are." said Jack as he pulled out his ZAT and quickly shot Mongunus.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ron

"To save some trouble." said Jack as he looked at Harry "I think the American Embassy can hold him."

"Alright Kreacher take him to the US Embassy." Said Harry

"Mr. Fred Jones he is the wizard in charge of wizarding issues in England." Said Kim "Tell him Kim wants him held."

"Do you want me to do that Master?" asked Kreacher

"Yes, and Kreacher good job." said Harry as Kreacher smiled before taking Mongunus away.

"So we have to break into the Ministry of Magic." Said Jack

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask thatyou keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 Break in**

The days seem to go by slower than normal as Harry under his invisibility cloak and Jack using his ancient Cloak spent most of their time watching Ministry officials coming and going from the Ministry of Magic, thought out the month they had learned a few things such as now all but the highest ranking Ministry officials had to enter the Ministry from a single location in the rest rooms in Whitehall. Ministry officials would appraite about a block away from the entrees and walk the rest of the way. The day after they were meant to go to Hogwarts the five of them waited for their first target to arrive.

"Alright this is the plan the moment the first one arrives I Zat them." said Jack as he strapped up his weapons to his SGC uniform.

"Then I take the polyjuice potion and replace her." said Hermione

"Then comes the block from the Magical Maintenance Department." said Ron "I take his place, then we go out and get samples for the three of you."

"Two." answered Jack "I am going in under the Ancient Cloak."

"I don't like that idea?" said Hermione

"We don't have a choice we don't have enough Polyjiuce potion and besides if this place is anything like any office building they have so many people coming and going in the morning that no one will notice if a door moves without anyone being there." Said Kim

"But there are defensive spells to alert people if someone is wearing an invisibility cloak." said Ron "They put them in awhile ago."

"Ancient cloak not invisibility cloak." said Jack as he activated his Zat. "Here we go."

The first woman arrived and didn't have time to move before the Zat's energy blast sent her falling to the ground. Hermione quickly got a hair sample and a few minutes later she stood as a perfect copy of the woman.

"Looks like I am Mafalda Hopkirk of Improper use of Magic." said Hermione as she took the woman's hand bag "Also we are in luck I have two of the coins."

"Alright give me the other." said Jack as Hermione passed him the coin. The next person arrived and the process was continued as Ron took the place of Reginald Cattermole.

"Strange he isn't wearing his normal blue robes for being in the Magical Maintenance department." Said Ron

"Wait here we will be back." said Hermione as she and Ron went out only to come back a few minutes later with two hairs.

"Well that pair is on their way to the hospital with a several nose bleed and vomit." Said Ron as Harry took the potion and became a perfect copy of a tall man. Hermione waved her wand as Harry's cloths transformed into a perfect match of what the man used to be wherein. At the same moment Kim was transforming into a rather tall woman with blood red hair and deep green eyes, thanks to Hermione her cloths had also changed into a blue business pants suit.

"And here we go." said Jack as he active his ancient cloak as the five of them headed out the door.

"Remember we have to flush ourselves." said Ron as he and Harry walked toward the male bathroom while Kim and Hermione headed toward the woman's side. When they arrived they found lines of people waiting to use the rest room but none where coming out when the next person entered.

"I wonder how Jack will get in?" asked Ron

"We will just have to trust he found a way." said Harry as the wizard in front of him complained that the person in front of him had locked the door. Little did they know that was Jack doing having slipped in behind the first wizard and locked the door giving him the needed time to get into the Ministry, the multiple sound of flushing toilets hiding him. He appeared in the much darker enteress hall, since he was out of phase with the rest of the world people where passing right though him.

"Alright this is just weird." said Jack as he noticed Hermione and Kim standing by a new large statue of a witch and wizard standing over the naked dumb looking bodies.

"Muggles and Muggle borns in their proper place." said Hermione to Kim as Ron and Harry walked up.

"I am someone named Runcorn." said Harry "And he is someone people fear."

"I am Miss Blackwater and I am your personal aid Mr. Runcorn." said Kim "Just don't get used to it."

"I wonder where Jack is?" said Hermione

"Probably right behind us." Said Kim

"Close." said Jack as he knelt down in front of the four of them.

"We better get going." Said Kim "Remember what Jack said if we are in trouble press the red button on the watches and the Deadalus will beam us out. Ok what is up with Ron?"

"My wife is in front of the commission today." said Ron "I have to go be with her."

"Ron you don't have a wife." said Kim

"Right sorry." said Ron as the four of them headed off hoping that Jack was ok. Little did they know Jack had de cloaked and was already riding on an empty the golden lifts down to one of the lowest levels of the Ministry of Magic. He was carrying out the missions give in to him by the US government.

"Too bad I have to de cloak to push a stupid button." said Jack as he re cloaked

"Magical Record storage." said an amative voice as a witch behind a counter looked up but didn't think again about an empty lift.

"Damn people...the ministry couldn't function without us and yet they treat us like crap." said the witch as she went back to sending out the paperwork. Meanwhile Jack walked past her and entered the large room filled with row after row of normal looking muggle paper boxes. Each one was labeled with a case number and what it was about. It was completely not a single soul was in sight every once in a while a piece of paper would fly out of the room summoned by someone but for a most part it was calm.

"This is going to take less time then I though." said Jack as he de cloaked and began placing small disks on the row after row of filing cabinets that lined the walls basketball court sized. Each cabinet was opening and closing as different files came shooting out toward whoever was summoning them. Every cabinet was marked with a different department and some even where specially marked. Harry had his own, so did Voldemort, The war and the muggle born commission.

"_They must have extending charms to fit all the paperwork." _thought Jack as he placed small disked sized items on the each cabinet.

"Deadalus this is O'Neill, phase one is go." said Jack into his radio.

High above his head onboard the Deadalus Colonel Steven Coldwell was waiting.

"Roger colonel we are beaming up markers." said Coldwell as all the filing cabinets pretty much all the paper work of the entire Ministry of Magic disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared not on the Deadliest but in the American Department of Magical Affairs in Washington DC.

"Thanks Colonel." said Jack "Moving to phase two."

"Judging from the location beacons and the map of this Ministry we have all four locators are converging in courtroom.

"Roger on route." said Jack as he cloaked a second before the ministry witch opened the door to see all the paper work of the ministry gone. Jack moved his way up the golden lifts until he arrived at the court level. Once again there were puzzled looks at an empty lift opened.

"I swear someone from magical mantance needs to work on those damn things." said a wizard

"I just saw Reginald Cattermole going down to the courtroom." said a witch

"Please like that block head could do anything right." said the first wizard "The man married a Mudblood after all."

"Damn racist." said Jack as he walked down one of the long hallways. Almost the second he turned the corner to head down to the court room his blood turned to ice as he noticed a sense of dread fill his body. He looked down the line of people cowering on benches. They were hiding their faces and crying however nothing they could do could defending them against the Dementor who where sucking away their happiness. A ministry wizard was rushing though the hallway.

"Please help…I did nothing wrong." said an old witch maybe in his late seventies as she grabbed the wizard's cloak around his knees.

"You are a dirty filthy mudblood and you will be going to Azkaban." said the wizard with a sick smile on his face as he kicked the old woman toward the wall. Before laughing down the hallway. Jack followed him as the Dementors turned toward him as if they sensed someone who had hope. As Jack passed by one of the side doors the sound of Umbridge's voice bleed though the door. He quickly decloaked before opening the door, when he entered the room he found himself at the top floor of a large circle room. It looked a little like a sports arena with row after row of chairs in the front of he could make out the back of Umbridge's head only a few yards away from him. He could also make out Hermione and another wizard sitting on what appeared to be a raised judge bench. Umbridge looked toward the sound of the opening door however she was a second too late as Jack's cloak activated again.

"Is something wrong Dorolus?" asked Hermione

"No Mafalda I thought I heard the door opening." said Umbridge as she turned back to the scared looking woman.

"So you are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" asked Umbridge

"Yes….I don't know why I am here." said the scared woman.

"Mother of three children?" asked Umbridge

"Yes, they are afraid that I will not come home." added Marry

"Spare us." said another wizard "Like the fates of brats from Mudbloods matter to us."

Marry started crying like mad as Umbridge held up a wand.

"Is this the wand that was taken from you when you came to the Ministry today?" asked Umbridge

"Yes." said Marry "I bought it when I was 11 it choice me."

Everyone laughed as Umbridge smiled.

"No, I think not…you stole this wand from a real witch and have been using it illegally you mudblood scum." Said Umbridge "And since you are the wife of a Ministry employ I feel that we need to make an example of you."

"Can't I say anything in my defense?" asked Marry

"Your blood is all the evidence we need." said Umbridge "A trip to Azkaban is in order and should you resist the Dementor kiss shall be given."

"Please don't do this." said Marry as suddenly Umbridge fell over from a wand blast. The other Wizard quickly followed as Harry appeared from under his invisibility cloak.

"Harry." yelled Hermione

"Grab the Horcrux." ordered Harry

"What of Mrs. Cattermole?" asked Hermione as she took the Horcux off of Umbridge's neck.

"Get here out of here." yelled Jack as he reactive his cloak.

"Jack?" yelled Hermione

"We need to get out of here anyhow." said Kim as she appeared out of a small walkway down where they brought prisoners in. "Look at Harry."

Jack took a quick glance at Harry who's scare was now visible on his forehead.

"Where is Ron?" asked Kim as Jack ran down the stairs and joined them by the very confused Mrs. Cattermole.

"I don't know." answered Harry

"Guys we have a problem." said Jack as he pointed to the ceiling where a huge number of Dementors where coming at them. Jack was the first to do anything as he active a small glowing crystal on his P-90.

"_I hope this works." _ thought Jack as he fired the Kull Warrior Disruptor, to everyone's amazement the beam sot out hitting the nearest Dementor causing it to denigrate into nothing however more where coming.

"Expector Protronus." yelled Harry as a silver stag erupted from Harry's wand forcing the Dementors back.

"What was that?" asked Hermione

"No time, we got to move." said Jack as they all moved into a hallway which was full of people waiting to be dragged into court. Three more Dementors where waiting however with three quick shot from O'Neill denigrated them.

"Now listen up people there has been a slight change of plans." yelled Jack "You are all going to leave and go into hiding strike back against the Death Eaters when you can but save yourselves."

"Who are you?" asked a man as he stood up.

"Look its Harry Potter." said another man

"Let's get out of here." said Kim as they headed toward the golden lifts.

"Getting out of here will be hard with a bunch of people and now my polyjuice potion is wherein out to." said Kim as they stood on the lift, the polyjuice potion was wearing off Miss Blackwater's red hair was now blonde.

"And my cloak will not active." said Jack "Must be because I fired this thing."

"Can't we just beam out?" asked Harry

"We can't get all these people out." said Jack "Our best plan is to rush for the exits and hope we get away."

"What about Ron?" asked Kim as the doors opened to show Ron standing there as Reginald Cattermole.

"Reg." cried Marry as she rushed forward and hugged what she thought was her husband.

"Listen I am not your real husband I am just impersonating him." explained Ron

"What are all these people doing?" asked a guard as he walked forward. Jack didn't wait for the guard to see Harry; he pulled his Zat and shot him. The sound of the Zat caused other guards to look toward the sound.

"Run!" yelled Jack as he fired at another guard.

"Stop them." yelled another guard, as stun charms went flying.

"Don't stand there run." yelled Harry as people began making their way though one of the dozens of fireplaces.

"Seal the exits, they are helping Muggle Born escape!" yelled the wizard from the courtroom as he ran toward Harry and the others.

"Go, I'll cover you." yelled Jack as he moved behind one of the sealed Fireplaces firing his Zat as his friends made their way toward one of the last fireplaces which was still opened. The wizard from the courtyard rushed though Jack's fire.

"I don't think so." said Jack as he raised his ZAT to fire at the wizard only to force to pull back do to the fire of multiple wizard guards. Jack could only watch as the wizard grabbed onto Hermione's leg as they went thought the fire place. A second later it closed cutting Jack off from his friends, Jack moved to a position behind a newsstand as all the exits shut.

"You are trapped with no way out surrender and lead us to your coconspirators." yelled a guard

"No…I don't think so." yelled Jack as he reached for his radio before whispering "Deadalus beam me out in 60 seconds."

"Roger." said Colonel Caldwell

"So we meet again O'Neill." yelled a voice as Umbridge walked into the entrees hall

"Ah Umbitch how's your head?" asked Jack

"Much better knowing that you and your mudblood loving friends will soon be in Azkaban." said Umbridge

"And I will be happy when you people realize that Voldemort is really in charge of this building now." said Jack as he reached into his bag "You allowing your friends, your neighbors and your family to be rounded up because you are just afraid of one man and his brainless followers."

"Your brain has been polluted O'Neill by your American idea that muggles and mudblood are equals of the pure blood wizard." said Umbridge with a sick smile "Magic is might."

"Really I will show you how mighty your magic really is." said Jack as he raised a SAW machine gun which he had taken out of his bag and aimed it at the huge statue of a witch and Wizard standing over the muggle population. Instantly the huge crowed of wizards ducked as Jack unleashed on the statue the bullets ripping apart the statue, huge chunks of the wizard's and witch's face began to fall soon their face and body looked like Swiss cheese. Jack stopped and the entire arm of the wizard fell down with a thud.

"How was that kiddies?" yelled Jack as he looked at his watch 10 seconds until beam out.

"You will pay for that O'Neill." yelled Umbridge

"Send me the bill!" said Jack as he stood up from behind cover "Now Umbridge until we meet again."

"You are going nowhere O'Neill." said Umbridge as light began to cover Jack.

"Yes, I am." said Jack before he beamed away.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the attack on the Ministry of Magic. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 Problems begin to grow**

"You can tell carter that the modified Kull warrior beam destroyers Dementor but we need to increases the rate of fire." stated Jack as he walked through the corridors of the Daedalus still dressed in his SGC uniform with Colonel Caldwell.

"I will send the message." Said Caldwell

"Also I got the video from the stupid video camera you had me put on my gun." said Jack as he took off a small lazer pointer video camera he had on his gun.

"So what are they doing down there?" asked Caldwell

"Rounding up muggle born and treating them like the jews in Nazi Germany." said Jack as he looked at Caldwell

"Colonel I fear that you may be going native, muggles, muggle born." said Caldwell "Did you forget that muggles are the common person on earth."

"Maybe I am going a little native but it doesn't matter." said Jack "Now are you ready to beam me back to Number 12 Grimmauld place."

"We can but from our scans your team has moved to a field in the English country side." said Caldwell as Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Why would they do that?" asked Jack

"You tell me." said Caldwell

"Alright beam me down and if you don't hear from me in 10 minutes beam everyone up." said Jack as the two of them walked onto the bridge.

"Roger we can't get you on top of them but we can get you close." said Caldwell as he sat down in the command chair "We will break orbit once you have reunited with your team to head back to the Pegasus galaxy."

"Understood." said Jack as he double checked his P-90 before being beamed down into a darkened woods. Instantly he ducked behind a nearest tree as he scanned the darkened woods for any sign of his friends or an enemy, however nothing was there. Slowly he pulled out his life sign detector, as four strong singles came in from right in front of him. He moved forward until suddenly he hit an energy barrier and was thrown backwards.

"Jack!" yelled Kim's voice as she appeared out of nowhere. "Are you alright?"

"Sometimes I hate Magic." answered Jack as rubbed his head as Kim helped him to his feet.

"We thought you were lost." said Kim as she waved her wand showing a small tent located on a small rise which wasn't there before.

"The Daedalus beamed me out." answered Jack "What happened to going back to Harry's house?"

"One of the Ministry wizards latched on to Hermione and he saw the front door of the place." explained Kim "That means he can come through the door at anytime with dozens of Death Eaters."

"Did everyone make it out ok?" asked Jack as they reached the tent.

"In a way." said Kim as she lifted the opening to the tent to show a space much bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. Outside it looked like a normal tent however the inside was like a small house, sitting chairs bedrooms, kitchen and a bathroom complete with shower. Lying on a couch with a sling on his arm was Ron sitting beside him was Harry and Hermione.

"Just a little bit more." said Hermione as she poured some potion onto the wound.

"Ron got splinted during the apparition, a large chunk of his shoulder is gone." said Kim weakly as Jack moved forward. Kneeling beside Hermione and Harry who jumped when they saw Jack.

"Jack? Where have you been." asked Harry

"I beamed out and I had to be debriefed." answered Jack "Sorry it took so long. Can I do anything?"

"No…his arm just needs time to heal." said Hermione as she put the potion back into her bag

"We don't have any food." said Kim "Everything that wasn't in our bag is back at the Grimmauld place."

"Alright I will radio the Daedalus see what I can get." Said Jack before looking at Ron "Do you want anything special."

"A bacon sandwich." said Ron weakly.

"Alright." said Jack as he stood up and walked out the tent along with Kim before pressing his radio. "Colonel Coldwell this is O'Neill."

"G o ahead." said Coldwell

"Everyone is relatively safe; one member is hurt but recovering." said Jack

"Do you require a medical beam out?" asked Coldwell

"Doesn't seem to be needed." said Jack "However we are low on food supply so if you can."

"We can beam down some of our emergence MREs." said Coldwell

"Very well, also the injured man has requested a bacon sandwich." said Jack

"What are we a fast food company now?" asked Coldwell

"Colonel, this is a hurt man." explained Jack

"Very well, expect delivery in five minutes. Place a beacon down." said Coldwell as the transmission stopped.

"We fucked up big time." said Kim as she sat down on a stool outside of the tent. "We should have planned it out better."

"If we had all those people who we freed would be imprisoned right now." Answered Jack "Also I am sure the Daily Prophet will have a field day saying muggle born attacked the ministry."

"And nothing can stop them from saying that." said Kim

"Well they will have trouble explaining away the video I took of their imprisonment of Muggle borns and their so called trails." said Jack "They will whip the American People and the rest of the free magical world against them."

"Apart from the ones who already sided with you-know-who." said Kim as Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ron thinks the word is cursed."

"Alright then." said Jack before lowering his voice "Why aren't you at Ron's side right now?"

"Hermione had the potion that could heal him and she is the best with that, Harry is his best friend and he can provide more support than me, I would be busy fighting back tears." said Kim as she looked toward Ron with longing in her eyes. "Someone had to stand guard."

"Go." said Jack "I will stand watch."

"Thanks but I'll wait till the food arrives, Ron will want that sandwich." said Kim

"Trying to get to the man's heart though his stomach I see." laughed Jack as Kim smiled just a bit something that didn't go unseen by Ron.

"Ya, I guess." Said Kim

"Have you guys destroyed the Horcrux?" asked Jack

"No…we have been focused on trying to heal Ron and then finding out what happened to you." said Kim "We will try that in the morning."

"Colonel O'Neill food is coming in." said a voice over the radio

"Roger." said Jack as a flash of light filled the darkness as two the crass full of food appeared. On top of it was a plate with a hot bacon sandwich on it.

"We are heading out." said Coldwell

"Well have a safe journey." said Jack

"It will be nice to have some food." said Kim as she picked up the plate with the sandwich on it.

"Take it to Ron." said Jack as he picked up the case of food and carried it into the tent.

"Here Jack let me." said Hermione as she flicked her wand as the case began to float in the air.

"That makes it easier." Said Jack as Kim moved to Ron's side with the sandwich.

"Here." said Kim as Ron lifted his head at the smell of the warm sandwich. He tried to move his hand to grab it only to wince in pain.

"Here let me." Said Kim as she took the sandwich and lifted to Ron's mouth who started eating.

"Thanks Kim." said Ron in between bites.

"Just don't get used to it Ron." Said Kim with a laugh

"Harry let's leave them alone." said Hermione as she went into the kitchen with Jack who was looking at case full of MREs.

"How many do we have?" asked Harry

"A normal case contains 50 meals and Coldwell sent two down." answered Jack

"Three meals a day for five people that means it will last us…." said Hermione as she ran though the numbers in her head. "Just over a week."

"Ya, that would be correct however someone up there screwed up." said Jack as he opened the first case to show a case full of spare computer parts not food.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Harry

"See its labeled food but some idiot in packing must have used the wrong box or put the wrong label on." said Jack

"How can this happen?" asked Harry

"It happens more than you think." said Jack "I remember when we requested some fresh blankets and instead we got a load of 10,000 tooth brushes."

"Does the other one have food?" asked Hermione as Jack opened the box, he let out a breath when he saw the MRE label on top.

"We got some." said Jack "But we will have to spread this out."

"Can't you radio the American government and get some food?" asked Harry

"Yes, but if I do it may give away our position." answered Jack "Coldwell told me that the Ministry of Magic and Death Eaters are now watching muggle military bases for anything out of the normal."

"We will just have to make it last." said Hermione before she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him into a hug "I am just glad you're safe."

Suddenly Harry grabbed his head.

"Harry is it…" said Hermione

"Yes, it's Vol." started Harry "You-know-who he is after someone….someone who stole something from someone named Gregorovitch."

"Gregorovitch….that is the guy who made Viktor's wand." said Hermione

"Why would he have that you-know-who would want." said Jack

"We will worry about that later we need to get some food in our stomachs and some rest." said Jack "Also we will take different watches."

"We will think of something." said Hermione as she looked at Harry. "Harry are you still wearing the Horcrux?"

"ya." answered Harry as he looked at the locket of Slytherin

"I don't think any of us should be wearing it." Said Hermione

"We are not leaving it lying around on some table….what if it gets taken?" asked Harry

"Next time a ship is in orbit we can beam it back to Area 51." Said Jack "No one will get to it there."

"NO!" yelled Harry as Hermione and Jack looked at him. "Sorry but this is the task Dumbledore left me I can't hand it off."

"Alright, we will pass it back and forth every five hours." offered Jack "Does that sound like a plan."

"Ok." said Harry as he calmed down.

Later that night Jack sat just outside the tent with his P-90 in hand, the entire forest was darkened the only sound was the occasional owl or the rustling of leaves on the ground. Jack checked his watch it was just after 2 in the morning meaning he had another hour left in his shift before Kim replaced him. He slowly stood up checked the tent, it was still darkened and judging from the sound coming from Ron's and Harry's room Ron was sound asleep. Jack closed the tent again before stepping away from the tent, he sat himself down under a tree as he set himself in for a night of guard duty.

The following morning after they packed everything up the five of them gathered around the locket.

"Alright we each try our best spell to open it." said Hermione as she raised her wand toward the locket of Slytherin which had been set up next to lean against a large tree stump.

"I'll go first." said Kim as she raised her wand toward the locket she waved the wand in a wide circle before jabbing toward the locket to everyone's amazement a stream of blue energy shot forth hitting the locket, a cloud of dirt rose up. When it settled the locket remained up without a mark on it around it in a perfect circle was nothing, the magic had designated the wood allowing them to see right to the other side of the tree.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Kim

"My turn." said Ron as he sent an ice charm at the locket but it simply repealed the charm. Hermione's fire charm or Harry's stun charm left no mark on it.

"Let's see how muggle technology stands up." Said Jack as he reached into his vest and pulled out a block of C4. "Hermione we are muffled right?"

"Yes." answered Hermione as she waved her wand.

"Alright, then stand back." ordered Jack as the five of them got down into a small ditch. "Fire in the hole!"

With that Jack pushed the button causing a massive cloud of dirt and destroyed rock to fly up into the air.

"That has to have destroyed it." said Ron as the dirt settled as a good size creator appeared.

"No it didn't." said Jack as he pointed toward the shiny metal Slytherin locket which looked as if it had just been cleaned.

"Son of a bitch how do we destroy this thing?" asked Kim as she through her hands up in the air

"One last try." said Jack as he pulled his ZAT and quickly fired three times, to his amazement it did nothing. "That should have turned it into atoms."

"Well it didn't." stated Harry as he picked up the Horcrux and placed it around his neck.

"I'll clean this up." said Hermione as she flicked her wand as the dirt flew back in covering the hole and making the entire ground look as if they had never been there.

"We better get going." said Jack as he took Hermione's arm as he did a side by side appration. They appeared in a small group of trees. In the distance Jack could just make out a small strait of water

"Where are we?" asked Ron

"According to my GPS we are on the Isle of Write." said Jack as he looked at his hand held GPS.

"Ya, I thought it would be a safe bet." said Hermione as they began setting up their defenses.

"I will get the tent up." said Harry as he started setting up the tent.

"Can we eat?" asked Ron

**I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 Life in the Field**

For the next couple of days they moved around the country side hiding in different spots around the country. They knew that Voldemort hid his Horcrux in places of importance to him so they talked about going to London and searching Voldemort's old orphanage however using the Asgard map Jack was able to show them that the entire building had been torn down and replaced with office buildings. So they remained in the country side.

Harry couldn't help but notice how everyone seemed to be changing just a little, Jack was spending almost waking hours in his SGC uniform with some kind of fire arm on him. He also seemed to be getting thinner but then again every one of them seemed to be getting thinner. Harry's stomach growled as he tried not to think about the lack of food, they were still a week away from getting supplies beamed to them. Hermione had started to forage for food such as berries and funguses however it wasn't enough for Ron who wasn't used to going with lack of food. They were down to the last five MRE after Jack they had cut down from eating three a day each to one split between the five of them. It wasn't much but it was something at least. Kim wasn't talking as much as she normally did. They had tried to go into a muggle city to buy some food only to have the local police after them.

**Flashback**

"So is this all we need?" asked Jack as he and Hermione stood in a shop looking over a shopping cart full of supplies.

"Ya, it is." said Hermione as the sound of someone entering the shop filled the air. Jack looked up just in time to see four police officer heading toward them.

"You two Jack O'Neill and Hermione Granger correct." Said one of the officer

"Ya." Said Hermione confused.

"Come with us." said another officer

"What for?" asked Jack

"For questioning in a the gas explosion that killed dozens of people." said another officer

"If you want to tell us where your pattern Harry Potter is then we can tell the prosecutor that you helped." said the first officer

"Sorry gentlemen I think not." said Jack as he whipped out his Zat firing as Hermione pulled her wand taking out two cops of her own.

"We need to get out of here." said Hermione as she quickly changed the cops memories "Looks like the Ministry framed Harry and us for their destruction of Privet drive."

"Well this just sucks." said Jack

**End Flashback**

They never went back into the cities looking for food. Everyone seemed on edge the smallest thing set people and everyone seemed to be doing something to piss off the another person in the group. Hermione kept messing around with her hair as she read her book, Kim kept humming one song or another, Jack kept loading or cleaning his P-90 and Ron was always messing around with some radio listening to the wizard wireless network. Most of the stations carried anti-muggle born messages. When they were in southern England they could sometimes here broadcasts from anti-Voldemort groups based in France. Apart from the radio there only real link to the outside world was Jack's computer and the news wasn't good. Attacks on Harry personality, Dumbledore's legacy and of course Muggle born.

The weather turned cold as October came to an end, Jack O'Neill sat in his room. Since most of the rooms had only paired up beds and since Ron and Harry where so used to sharing a room ment that he had his own. Not that he really mind it meant he could claim the master bedroom as his own even though it smelled of cats.

"General we went through the last MRE yesterday." reported Jack as he used his laptop web camera to communicate with his older self back home.

"The Arc Royal should be over head in just over a week can you make it?" asked General O'Neill

"Sir, I know I can because we have done it before however I am not so sure about the others." answered Jack "They were not used to this."

"I see." said General O'Neill "I will see what I can do but with those Ministry Wizards following every moment we do it will be hard to get you food without alerting them of your location. Just yesterday a wizard on a broom buzzed by a transport chopper.

"How did we explain that?" asked Jack

"We didn't the pilot was a wizard himself and he convinced the copilot that he must have been dreaming." answered Jack Sr. "By the way how are you holding up?"

"I am good sir." said Jack "Hungry but good."

"I am betting you are doing the same thing we did in the rainforest in 89." said General O'Neill as Jack grinned.

"Ya." said Jack

"The president wanted me to personally thank you for the video you shot in the Ministry." said General O'Neill "Ever since the video you shoot got out the wizarding population of America have been calling for war against the Ministry."

"And when can we expect that?" asked Jack

"You know these things don't happen overnight." said General O'Neill

"I know it is just the hunger talking." explained Jack "We have located one of our targets but so far we haven't been able to destroy it."

"I understand." Said General O'Neill before he took a deep breath "Listen Mini me I want you to be careful over there."

"I will." said Jack as he rubbed his temples "Sir I also uploaded the other videos that were requested of me."

"Good then we can begin phase two of our plan." said General O'Neill "Don't you have guard duty tonight?"

"No…tonight is Kim's, Harry's and Ron's turn." answered Jack "Sir I need to get some sleep."

"Understood…and don't worry, we haven't forgot about you. O'Neill over and out." said General O'Neill as the link was cut and the seal of Home World Command took its place on the computer. Jack shut down his computer as he turned off the lights and walked toward the bed. He fell asleep almost the moment he hit the pillow. The sound of an alarm woke Jack up much too early as he got dressed and walked out into the kitchen to find Hermione and Kim trying their best to get something that looked halfway eatable out of chunks of fish Jack had caught yesterday.

"Morning." said Jack as he sat at down at the table.

"Morning." said Hermione with a slight smile "Happy Birthday Jack."

"What?" asked Jack as he thought about what date it was "Today is the 20th?"

"All day, happy 18th birthday Jack." answered Kim as she placed a cupful of water in front of Jack "Sorry we don't have any fresh coffee."

"That is ok, I have been meaning to try to kick the habit." said Jack as he looked at the water "However I still want it."

"At least you are not verbally attacking people because you're hungry." said Hermione as she looked toward Ron's room.

"Ron isn't used to this situation." said Kim

"No one is." Said Hermione

"Let's just drop it." said Jack "We are just over a week from resupply and I have been promised that we will be among the first supplied."

"We will make it we just have to be careful with what little we have." Said Hermione

The rest of the day followed the normal routine going to yet another deserted area, this time near a small campground located near a river. The night had fallen as the five of them sat around a small fire.

"Jack." said Hermione as Jack looked up from the flames. "I found something for you."

Slowly out of her bag she pulled out a small unopened bag of jerky.

"Some camper must have dropped it." said Hermione with a smile

"Thanks." said Jack with his own smile.

"What about us?" asked Ron as he glared at Jack the Slytherin Horcrux hanging around his neck "Aren't you going to give us that food?"

"Ron, let Jack have it or haven't you noticed that he has been giving us most of his share of food?" asked Kim as she looked at Jack "I noticed you have been taking a lot less food then everyone else…honorable warrior giving your food while you are hungry."

"Jack?" asked Hermione as she mentally hit herself for not noticing that sooner.

"Ya, just like you to notice him." said Ron with a glare.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Kim

"I noticed how you go for walks every other day." said Ron as Kim raised an eyebrow

"You mean when he is escorting me when I go out to forge for food?" asked Kim as Ron nodded his head. "He is just making sure that I don't get ambushed by Death Eaters. Didn't you notice that he does the same thing with Hermione."

"Well they are together." said Ron

"Here, just have it." said Jack as he held out the jerky "It is just some jerky. We don't have to bit each other's heads off."

"Ron take off the Horcrux it is messing with your mind." said Kim

"Wait did you hear that?" asked Harry as another tree branch snapped. Jack instantly pulled out his life sign detector there were four life signs only yards away.

"We have company." said Jack as he grabbed his P-90 and stepped out into the darkened forest. He lifted some night vision goggles to his eyes as he scanned the darkness. "Alright I got two people and two I think they are goblins. Wait as second I think that is Dean."

"Dean Thomas?" asked Harry

"I think so." said Jack as he reached for his ancient cloak "I am going to get closer."

"Jack that isn't safe." said Hermione

"Trust me." said Jack with a smile as he activated the cloak and disappeared.

"Extendable Ears." whispered Harry as Hermione quickly pulled out four of Fred and George's extending ears.

"So how long have you three been on the run?" asked a mellow sounding voice

"Six or seven weeks." said a tired sounding man "Meet up with Griphook a few days in and then meet up with Gornuk, what made you leave Ted?"

"Knew they were coming." said Ted as Harry suddenly realized it was Tonks father "Heard Death Eaters where in the area and I refused to sign up as a muggle born."

"Like they would know if you didn't, they lost all their records when Harry Potter raided the ministry." said the tired sounding man.

"It would be Harry who would raid the Ministry of Magic free all those people, destroy the records and I heard they even destroyed that Magic is might statue." said a voice they all knew to be Dean's.

"Well they repaired it and I heard it was American who was behind it." said Griphook

"Must be Jack, he is a cheeky person." said Dean with a laugh "You know I heard that the American and French wizarding government cut all ties with the Ministry of Magic."

"Not just them Australia, Japan and Brazil have cut all ties and other nations are shutting down higher level talks." said Ted "The Canadian Wizardering refused to let the Minister of Magic come to their country for a state visit. That is the first time in history that a nation refused the English Minister of Magic. A world war is brewing out there Dean…it is just not here yet. This battle here with you-know-who is just the front of the storm."

"I heard Harry Potter has fled to America." said the tired voice

"Don't believe that Dirk." said Dean "Harry would never run."

"So you say." said Dirk

"Why did you two leave Gringotts?" asked Ted

"Gringotts is no longer in goblin hands and I will never be the slave to a wizard I am not a house elf." said Dirk

"Same here." said Griphook "However I did get my revenge."

"How so?" asked Dean

"So the new headmaster of Hogwart's Severus Snape came by on my last day and decided to drop the sword of Gryffindor in one of the vaults." Said Griphook

"Ok, why would he place the sword in Gringotts?" asked Dean

"Some foolish students tried to steal it, Ginny Weasley I believe." said Griphook

"Oh, I hope she is alright here family can't afforid another lost." said Dean

"They had to spend a night in the forbidden forest with that off Hagrid." answered Griphook

"I never heard of it." said Ted "Not in the Prophet."

"Don't trust the prophet; the Quibbler is the way to learn what is really going on." said Griphook "That or the radio stations Potterwatch and that American radio station, Free Europe."

"I don't really like that one." Said Dirk

"Well back to the story, I was assigned to take the sword to the vault…however it is fake." said Griphook "The sword that Snape took to Gringotts is a fake. Well made but not goblin made."

"And you didn't tell him?" asked Ted

"I saw no need to worry him." said Griphook

"I find that very interesting." said Jack's voice as the four people jumped as he appeared beside their fire.

"Jack?" asked Dean as Jack stayed by the fire.

"Long time no see Dean." said Jack "And you must be Tonk's Father."

"You're the American Jack O'Neill…" said Ted "The one who runs with Harry Potter."

"Is Harry here?" asked Dean as he looked around "Is he invisible?"

"No…he is in a different camp site, you tripped one of our alarm spells and they headed out." Lied Jack "I stayed behind to see who where were dealing with."

"We were so close to meeting Harry…I would like to shake his hand." said Dean

"He will shake your hand personally after you-know-who is dead and gone." said Jack with a smile

"Do you want any food you look hungry." said Ted

"No we must keep our food." said Griphook as the other Goblin nodded in his head in agreement.

"Well I have a way to get you guys to freedom." Said Jack as the others looked at him "On November 5th a submarine belonging to the United States Navy will surface at Midnight a mile off the western shore of Caldey Island. It has orders to transport everyone who wants to leave."

"A muggle ship?" asked Dirk

"It's the Wizard the only ship in the United States Navy manned totally by either wizards or squibs." explained Jack "However it is still a muggle ship and it may be the only way out of England without being noticed by the Ministry."

"And where will this submarine take us?" asked Griphook

"Depending on the number of people who arrive it will either make port in Ireland or Spain." said Jack "From there you can make your own way."

"Thank you." said Dean

"We better get going." said Ted

"Agreed." said Griphook

"If you come across anyone else one the run tell them about the meeting place." said Jack "We want to save as many people as we can."

"Thank you and wish Harry good luck." said Ted

"I will." Said Jack as he active his cloak and disappeared. A few minutes later the four visitors disappeared themselves to another location in the English country side.

"Well that was interesting." said Jack as he appeared beside Hermione and the others.

"You have ways to get people out but not a way to get us food." Snapped Ron

"Ron, I only found out about the sub yesterday and the Arc Royal will be here before they are." Said Jack

"And what of this radio station why didn't you tell us about that?" Asked Ron

"Ron just because I am a member of the military doesn't mean I know everything." explained Jack "That was news to me."

"At least we learned that Ginny is safe." said Harry

"Safe…Safe…how can she be safe with Snape in charge of Hogwarts." snapped Ron "I thought you cared about her."

'I DO!" yelled Harry

"And yet to date we only have one Horcrux." said Ron "And that isn't even destroyed!"

"I don't know where all the others are only what they may be!" yelled Harry back "You Knew what you where signing on to…I told you everything Dumbledore told me."

"Well we thought you had a plan." Yelled Ron back

"Guys…calm down." yelled Jack as he stepped between the two best friends. "First Ron take off the Horcrux it is messing with your mind."

"No…I am truly thinking clearly." said Ron "You heard what they said my family is at risk."

"Everyone's family is at Risk." said Hermione

"Well my family seems to be the only one in danger." growled Ron "Kim's family along with yours Hermione is safe in America and Jack is all but his own family and Harry you have no parents."

"Ron if you think I am not worry about Ginny and every member of your family then you are wrong." Growled Harry "But if you want to leave fine….go back home…let your mom make you some food and go to Hogwarts….I am sure as a pure blood you have nothing to worry about in the future that will come if Vold….

"Don't say his name!" yelled Ron

"I will say what I want." growled Harry

"Ron Harry stop this." yelled Kim

"I am leaving." snapped Ron

"Good then Jack will stop giving you extra food." said Harry "Leave the Horcrux."

"Here have it back it seems to be all you care about." Yelled Ron as he ripped the Horcrux off his neck and tossed it at the ground.

"Ron." said Kim as Ron looked into Kim's eyes for a second.

"Well are you staying or coming with me?" asked Ron

"I can't Ron, please…stay." pleaded Kim

"I see you picked him." growled Ron as he ran into the darkness.

"RON!" yelled Jack as he went after him only to have him apparited away. For a moment Jack just stood where Ron had disappeared before he noticed Ron's watch on the ground, the one Jack had given him. The one with the locator beacon on it. Jack slowly walked back to the camp carrying the watch.

"He is gone." said Jack as he held out the watch which Kim took.

"Ron you son of a bit…" started Kim but she couldn't finish though her tears.

"Good riddance." said Harry as he picked up the Horcrux and walked back into the tent leaving Jack and Hermione to deal with a pissed off and emotional Kim.

Later that night Jack lied in his bed just looking up at the ceiling of the tent. Harry had demanded that he take all the watches hoping that would clear Harry's mind he had agreed. The sound of Kim crying in her sleep could still be heard as the door to his room opened. Instantly Jack sat up and looked to see Hermione standing there in just a pair of sweat pants and a blue tank top.

"Jack." said Hermione

"Is something wrong Hermione?" asked Jack as Hermione walked into the darkened room and sat on the bed.

"It's just seems like everything is falling apart…." Said Hermione "Harry is always pissed, Ron became paranoid and with Ron gone Kim is crying like there is no tomorrow and doesn't want anyone else near her. The only one who seems to remained normal is you and me."

"Well I have been though things like this before." explained Jack "You all shouldn't have to go through this."

"It's the only way to end him." said Hermione as she took a deep breath "Jack….do you think we can win…just five kids."

"Hermione…we are not just five kids, the entire force of the United States Military is gathering not counting the other nations and those who believe in Harry here in England." said Jack "It's always darkest before the dawn and a new day will come."

"I guess." said Hermione as to Jack's surprised Hermione lied down pulling Jack down so the two of where looking each other in the eyes. Hermione didn't say anything as she moved under the covers and rested her head on the soft spot under Jack's neck.

"Happy Birthday Jack." said Hermione as she placed her arms around Jack. Jack smiled possibly the first smile he had all day as he closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of Hermione's hair.

"Night Hermione." said Jack

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I updated early because I will more than likely unable to update on Friday like normal. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 A Christmas Journey**

Even with the fact that Jack woke p with Hermione in his arms didn't lighten the mood within the tent. Kim still wasn't talking to anyone and Harry was refusing to admit that he missed Ron. Jack and Hermione had dedicated themselves to trying to figure out the meaning behind the items.

"I can't find anything useful in this book." said Hermione as she and Jack sat around the kitchen table.

"Can I take a look?" asked Jack as Hermione turned the book over to him. He opened the front cover to see a mark in the corner of the old book. "I have seen this mark before."

"What?" asked Hermione as she looked at the symbol it was a straight line within a circle within a triangle. "I just thought that was someone doodling."

"Well I can't remember the name but Krum said it was the symbol of a dark wizard." said Jack

"Why would Viktor bring up a dark wizard at a wedding?" asked Hermione

"Luna's dad had his symbol on a necklace." explained Jack

"Why would Dumbledore put in the symbol for a dark wizard?" asked Hermione

"Maybe it stands for something else." said Jack as Hermione raised an eyebrow "My grandpa said the Swastika was adopted by the Nazis it wasn't always a symbol of evil, it became that because of the Nazis in reality it means something else."

"So this symbol was adopted by a dark wizard when in reality it stands for something else?" asked Hermione "Makes sense, I wonder why I never thought of that."

"Well Carter always said I had an ability to point out what people miss." Said Jack with a laugh.

"True." added Hermione with a smile

"That or it really has to do with some dark wizard." said Jack before looking down at the flag of Hogwarts which lied out on the table in front of him "I just wish I could learn something about this flag but all it seams to be is a flag."

"Well…." started Hermione as she looked down at the flag only to stop when Jack's radio came to life.

"Calling Colonel O'Neill." said a voice

"This is Colonel O'Neill." said Jack as he picked up the radio on the table.

"This is Captain of the HMS Arc Royal we have just arrived in orbit." said the voice as Hermione and Jack smiled "We are ready to beam in supplies of food mark target with locator beacon."

"Arc Royal we were not expecting you for another week." said Jack

"General O'Neill request that we return at once and the Admiralty agreed." said the Captain as Jack remembered that unlike the United States spaceship which fell under the control of the Air Force the United Kingdom ships was under the control of the Navy "Now we have five containers of food for you shall we send them down."

"Roger." said Jack as he and Hermione left the tent and walked onto the sun baked rocks of the small sea side outcropping. "Placing Markers."

Once the markers where on the rocks Jack moved to under some cover as raised his gun, Hermione raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend move.

"Just being careful." explained Jack as Hermione pulled her own wand.

"We are beaming now." said the captain as five huge cases appeared in flashes of light. Jack slowly walked over to the first case opening it slowly to see fresh food, not just MREs but fresh fruit and vegetables. The next one had some frozen goods, followed by meats, the second to last had some personal items, shampoo, fresh cloths, wizard and muggle money and the so one. The last one was full of MREs.

"Did you get the package?" asked the captain

"Yes, thank you." said Jack

"No problem we will be heading away from Earth to run weapon tests but we will remain within the system. " explained the captain "If you should need us just call."

"Thank you." Said Jack

The arrival of fresh supplies from the Arc Royal didn't lift the mood however it did please there stomach. The news that the sub to evacuate muggle born arrived at the pickup spot only to be attacked from the shore dropped everyone's hopes. Harry was now focused on finding not only the Horcruxs but everything he could about Dumbledore and the real sword of Gryffindor. They had learned from the portrait of the now dead headmaster Phineas Black which Hermione had taken from number 12 Grimmauld place. Apparently the images of Phineas Black in the portrait and the one that hung in the headmaster office at Hogwarts are linked together. While Hermione casted a blinding charm to preventing him from seeing where they were but he figured out who he was talking too. From him they learned that since the sword of Gryffindor was soaked in Basislisk venom it could destroy Horcruxes. On top of that revelation Harry remembered that he didn't caught his first snitch with his hand but almost swallowed it. When he pressed his lips to the golden snitch the words "I open at the close appeared." What that meant no one had any clue.

The weather turned even colder as the days grew shorter and the nights grew longer. For days the four of them where snowed in as they waited for the weather to clear until they moved.

"We need to go to Godric's Hollow." Stated Harry one night as the four of them sat around the table with bowels of canned soup in front of them.

"Godric's Hollow?" asked Jack

"It's one of the oldest wizard settlements in England." answered Hermione

"It's where Godric Gryffindor came from and the historian Bathilda Bagshot lives there." said Harry

"And why would we care about some old historian?" asked Kim as she glared at Harry.

"Well she was good friends with Dumbledore who lived there at one time and he may have trusted her with the sword." said Harry

"Harry why would she be trusted and not us?" asked Hermione

"Doesn't really matter." said Jack as everyone looked at him "It's the only lead we have."

"I'll get some Polyjuice potion ready." said Hermione

"No, this is my home town I am not going back to it hiding as someone else." stated Harry

"But the Death Eaters?" asked Hermione

"We have the Daedalus orbit now so if needed we can beam out." said Jack as Hermione agreed to Harry's demands.

The following evening right at dusk the four of them appeared on a snow covered stone road. The buildings seemed almost as old as the stone world. The sounds of merriment filled the air as well as the lights from Christmas trees.

"I forgot its Christmas eve." said Hermione as Jack straighten his hat as the snow started to lightly fall over the four of them. Jack had changed out of his SG uniform to more muggle cloths, blue jeans with a gray Air Force shirt which was hidden by his black jacket. His gun hidden in his jacket along with his radio and life sign detector the rest was hidden in his bag.

"Merry Christmas." said Jack as the four of them walked down the snow covered streets. Harry was in the lead with Hermione and Jack walking hand in hand behind him as the snow kept falling. Kim was behind them all as if she wanted to be alone. Suddenly Harry stopped dead in his tracks beside a grave yard.

"Do you think…that they are in there?" asked Harry as everyone knew what they he was talking about, his parents.

"Harry." said Hermione as Harry opened the ancient metal gate and opened the graveyard. The snow covered the ground and the tombs.

"Lumos." said Harry and Hermione as Jack pulled out a small flashlight. Kim just stood by gate watching the three of them moved around the graveyard.

"Harry I found something." said Jack as he moved some snow from the top of a grave markers.

"What is it?" asked Harry as he rushed forward.

"Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana." read Jack

"I see." said Harry

"Harry I got something here." said Hermione as both of them rushed to Hermione's side "It's the mark from the book…."

Jack shinned the flashlight on the grave and there clear as day was the same symbol that he had seen at the wedding and in the book from Dumbledore.

"Ingnotus….Pever." read Jack "I can't make out the rest."

"Me neither." said Hermione

"Let's keep looking." Said Harry as the three of them split up again searching the graveyard. The only sounds reaching them was the distance sound of drunken people and the sound of their own footsteps on the fresh snow.

"Harry….I found them." said Hermione softy in such a tone that it left no dought who she was talking about. Slowly all three of the gathered in front of the tombs as Harry looked at his parent's grave for the first time.

James Potter

Born 27 march 1970

Died 31 1991

Lily Potter

Born30 January 1970

Died 31 October 1991

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death.

Read the tomb stone of James and Lilly Potter who died 16 years ago to protect their one year old son. Harry just stood there over the graves of his parents. Slowly Hermione pulled her wand, with a simple over a bright red Christmas wealth appeared in front of the tomb, the candles form the wreath lite up the night as the three of the just stood there.

"Thanks Hermione." said Harry as Hermione nodded her head as Jack lowered his head before making the sign of the cross for a moment he just stood there with his eyes closed before he once again did the sign of the cross.

"Harry I know this doesn't seem like much but I am sure they would be proud of you." Said Jack as Harry nodded before turning to leave. With Hermione and Jack right behind him once they where a safe distance away Hermione turned and looked at him.

"I didn't know you where Roman catholic?" asked Hermione

"I am Irish on my father's side." explained Jack as Hermione remembered the conversation they had all those years ago in the DA room. "I haven't gone to church in years, but it felt like the right time to pray."

"I see." said Hermione as she wrapped her arms around Jack's hand as the two of them walked out of the grave yard.

"We have company." said Kim as she stood by the gate. Jack followed her eyes to see an old woman with a hunch back. She was looking straight at the four of them before slowly walking down the snow covered road.

"Could that be Bathilda Bagshot?" asked Harry

"Or some old woman who saw four kids in a grave yard on Christmas eve." said Jack as Harry started after the woman.

"Of course we have to go after her." said Hermione as the four of them followed the woman to a small house with an overgrown garden so much so that pieces of weeds where poking out of the almost foot deep snow.

"Bathilda Bagshot?" asked Harry as the woman stood in the doorway to the house. Slowly the woman nodded before walking into the house.

"Please tell me I am not the only one who smells a trap?" asked Jack as Hermione nodded but followed Harry anyhow into the house. The entire place reached of a mixture of rotten food, mold and what Jack hopped was cat urine.

"Jack don't worry we can overpower her." said Harry as Jack looked around the house it covered with old books stacked waste high along the walls. Everything was covered with cobwebs and test, Bathilda had moved into another room.

"You three stay here, I want to talk to her alone." Said Harry

"Harry, that is a very bad idea." said Hermione

"I will be fine." said Harry as he walked into the other room.

"Look the life and times of Albus Dumbledore by Rita Skeeter." said Kim as she picked up the book which stood out as the only one which wasn't covered with dust.

"Kim put that back." said Hermione as Jack walked down one of the side hallways before a smell he was too used too reached his nose. Instantly he pulled his flashlight as he opened the door and his eyes widened as the light fell on the remains of a human being.

"Get your wands out!" yelled Jack as he pulled his pistol before storming up the stairs after Harry.

"What is it?" asked Hermione as she and Kim followed him up the stairs, they burst through the door to see Harry holding a photo with Bathida a few feet away.

"What are you guys doing?" demanded Harry

"Saving your ass, there is a skinned dead body in her bathroom." reported Jack as he aimed at Bathida who gave a low hiss.

"She is speaking Parseltongue." said Kim

"What she was talking normally a second ago." reported Harry as he pulled his wand

"No…she was speaking parseltongue you are just not used to it so you can't tell when it changes." explained Kim as the woman smiled as she opened her mouth. Suddenly the last thing any of them expected happened, a huge snake lunged out fangs out. Jack was the first to react as he pulled the trigger on the gun as the bullet ripped past the snakes head skinning the side. The snake latched on Harry, Harry had just enough time to grab the snakes' head to prevent it from biting him only to feel the snake wrapped itself around him crushing the life out of him. The sound of something snapping caused him to flinch as he tried to push back against the snake. Suddenly he started to see a house; he could hear scared voices coming from inside the house as the door came crashing down. He looked up to see his father standing there with a wand in hand.

"Avada Kadva!" hissed Harry in Voldemort's voice.

Out of now where came Hermione's and Kim's voice crying "Confringo."

Harry opened his eyes to see the snake across the room. The snake instantly whipped around and came around.

"Daedalus emergency beam out!" yelled Jack as blinding flash of light filled the room as Harry, Hermione, Jack and Kim disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing on the bridge of the Daedalus. Harry falling down almost instantly.

"Medical team to the bridge." ordered Colonel Coldwell as he looked at Jack "What happened?"

"Attacked by a snake…" answered Jack as a medical team arrived on the bridge and rushed to Harry before checking out the others.

"A snake?" asked Coldwell

"A really big snake." stated Jack

**I hope you liked this chapter, now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 Christmas Over the Earth**

"How are you doing Hermione?" asked Jack as Hermione she stood by the window at Earth in the officer's mess which was decorated for Christmas including a Christmas tree which stood in the corner of the room. In her hands was a cup of what smelled like Tea.

"I am good." Said Hermione "You know I should be worried about Harry and everyone else down on Earth but I just can't get over how amazing this is."

"I don't blame you." said Jack as he looked out the window "I still find it amazing and I have been up here before."

"It's just from up here all our problems seem so small." said Hermione

"Ya." said Jack "Physically Harry is fine however he is having nightmares."

"It's the link with you-know-who." said Hermione "He just can't close his mind"

"We all have our faults." said Jack "I could have ended that snake with my first shot but I missed it."

"It isn't that big of a deal." said Hermione

"It's just I think that was his snake…you know the Horcrux." said Jack "I could have ended it."

"You know one year ago today we had our first kiss." said Hermione as she changed the subjects

"Finally an anniversary I will not have trouble forgetting." laughed Jack as Hermione playfully slapped his arm. The sound of the door behind them opening caused Jack and Hermione to look toward the door only to see General Jack O'Neill walk through the door dressed in civilian clothes.

"Well hello kids." said Jack Senior

"Hello old man." answered Jack "What are you doing up here?"

"Well with we are family and it is Christmas." said Jack Senior "besides I think you will my help to explain a few things."

"Explain what?" asked Jack as a blinding flash of light filled the room as three figures appeared. The looked around stunned for a moment before spotting Hermione.

"Mom…Dad…Grandpa?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"My little girl." said Miss Granger as Hermione rushed into her mother's arms.

"Mr. Granger." said Jack as he took the Mr. Granger's hand.

"Nice to see you again Jack." said Mr. Granger

"Where are we?" asked Grandpa Ian Granger "One of those magical places?"

'No sir." said General O'Neill as he along with Hermione and Jack lead the three Grangers toward the window. Instantly their eyes widened.

"You are onboard the USS Daedalus one of the Intergalactic battle Cruisers run by the United States Military." said Jack

"That is impossible." said Mrs. Granger

"Mom you accept the fact that I am a witch and you find this impossible." said Hermione as a blue tunnel of light appeared nearby as out of it came another ship, its long gray neck stretched out from a center body with a small tower on top. However what was clear as day was a huge Union Jack painted on the side of the ship.

"Looks like the Arc Royal is back." said Jack as the grangers looked at him "That is one of two ships run by the United Kingdom."

"How is this possible?" asked Mr. Granger

"You are looking at the commutation of just over 10 years of work." said General O'Neill "See for ten years the United States Military and later a joint multinational organization have been using an Alien artifact called the Stargate to travel to thousands of worlds in this Galaxy alone though wormholes."

"What?" asked Mr. Granger

"On multiple occasions the planet has fallen under attack by many different races and we have beaten every single one of them." said General O'Neill

"Well we haven't gotten the Wraith beaten.' correct Jack

"True but they are in another Galaxy." said General O'Neill

"This is amazing." said Ian Granger "I can't believe I have lived to see space travel like this."

"It is my pleasure to share this with you." said General O'Neill

"So you are in command of this ship?" asked Mr. Granger

"No…I run a desk job now in charge of Home World defense which oversees the Stargate program, Atlantis and our intergalactic fleet." explained General O'Neill "For years I was in command of SG1 the team who lead the charge though the gate going where no man had gone before…exploring strange new world meeting new people and new civilization…..boldly going…"

"Stop with the star trek references." ordered Jack

"You really have met other races?" asked Mr. Granger

"Yes, we have." added Jack as Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at him.

"You have to tell them sometime Jack." said Hermione as Jack took a deep breath.

"Listen….this may be hard to wrap your mind around but….I am not what I seam." said Jack

"You're a wizard who's Dad is in charge of people who travel to other planets." said Mr. Granger

"No….I am not a wizard." said Jack as the granger's raised an eyebrow "Dumbledore requested that I go undercover at Hogwarts because I have combat training, so they made a wand that draws its power from magic in the ground instead of the person."

"How could a kid get combat training?" asked Mrs. Granger

"Because if you want to look at it a certain way I am not a kid." said Jack "See I am not his son….well I am now but he had to adopt me."

"What you look just like him." said Mrs. Granger

"I am his clone." said Jack as the granger's eyes widened "I have all his memories including my combat training and fought on many battlefields in the cold war and the war across the galaxy."

"An alien abducted me and want to replace me for a few days with a clone and it didn't mature to the right age…it stopped at 16." added General O'Neill "However after that day we have lived separate lives."

"So you are really this guy clone with all his memories?" asked Mrs. Granger

"Ya." answered Jack

"Well this is unexpected my daughter's boyfriend has the body of a teenager and the memories of a fifty year old." said Mr. Granger "It's just the memories right?"

"Well I will grow up to be a perfect match of him." said Jack

"Actually no." said General O'Neill as Jack looked at him. "Carter was looking at how the Asgard healed you and found that in order to stop the genetic breakdown he needed to replace a part of your DNA with undamaged and yet different strand."

"So I am not a clone?" asked Jack

"Not entirely…about 93% of your DNA is a perfect match for me but he had to replace the other 7% to stabilize you." said General O'Neill

"Where did he get the DNA?" asked Jack

"Thor took some of Carter's DNA to stabilize your own. In some ways you could say she is you mom." said General O'Neill as suddenly Jack broke out laughing. "Why is that funny?"

"I always wondered why I have slightly lighter hair and now I know why." said Jack with a laugh. "Among other things."

"You just found out you are not a clone and you are laughing?" asked Hermione

"It is funny." said General O'Neill

"So you are not a true clone." said Mrs. Granger

"Apparently not." said Jack "I just have all his memories."

"Which is not unheard of in the wizard world." said Hermione hoping her parents wouldn't freak out about Jack.

"Ah who really cares if he is a clone or not." said Ian Granger as Mr. Granger looked at his father "If Hermione liked Jack who are we to judge?"

"Dad…" said Mr. Granger

"Son…people thought your mother and I were wrong because she was seven years older than me and Scottish." said Grandpa Granger.

"I agree with Ian." said Mrs. Granger "Come on our daughter is a witch who is in love with a boy who happens to have the memories of a man who saved the world multiple times from aliens."

"Actually I am also a colonel in the United States Air force now." added Jack

"Come on its Christmas and this is an unbelievable view." said Ian Granger as the doors opened as Kim and her parents along with a boy maybe 13 walked in. Behind them was Colonel Coldwell and other officers who decided to stay on board behind even them where trays of some trays of food.

"Is it alright if we join you?" said Mr. Rilles

"That is the vice president of the United States." said Mr. Granger stunned.

"Yes. Mr. Granger my daughter has told us all about your little girl and how they are fighting to save the entire planet." said Mr. Rilles

"We don't have your gifts with us." said Mrs. Granger as she looked at her daughter.

"Don't worry about it mom." said Hermione "I can't really take it with me into the field."

"How is Harry doing?" asked Jack

"Still out." answered the medical officer as they all started to eat the food.

"So Hermione, how is it going?" asked Mrs. Granger

"Mom I can't really tell you." said Hermione

"I could order Jack to tell us but I don't think he will tell me." said Christopher Rilles with a laugh as Jack nodded his head.

"So you have really traveled to other planets?" asked Mr. Granger as he looked at General O'Neill

"Ya." said Jack

"We actually have a base in the Pegasus galaxy." answered General O'Neill

"And meet aliens?"

"Well you meet one too." said O'Neill as the granger's raised an eyebrow "Teal'c."

"You mean that large black man with the golden metal tattoo on his forehead." said Mrs. Granger

"Ya." said Jack

"He was just some guy who came in for a dental checkup." said Mrs. Granger "He seemed a little odd but not that strange."

"Well he is a Jaffa, an alien warrior who is actually 162 years old." said General O'Neill as the granger's eyes widened.

After eating and sitting around and talking for a bit younger O'Neill had an idea.

"Dad, why don't we take them for a drive." said Jack with a grin as his older self got what he was thinking.

"I think that is a good idea." said General O'Neill "How would you like to take a flight in a F-302." Said Jack

"Sir…those are military property." said Coldwell

"And I say he can do it." said the vice president of the United States.

"No way…I hate flying." said Mrs. Granger

"I think I will stay here." said Mr. Granger

"Sure." said Hermione

"Well I want to give it ago." said Ian Granger

"Dad you should take it easy at your age." Said Mr. granger to his father

"Son I am 81 years old I can take some risks if I want to" said Ian Granger

"Besides if anything happens we will be able to beam him into the top medical facity on earth." Said General O'Neill

After a few minutes they all stood in one of the hanger bay of the Daedalus.

"I can't get this stupid thing zipped up." said Hermione as she tried to zip up the flight suit.

"Here let me help." said Jack as he grabbed the zipper and zipped up the flight suit before helping her fit her longer hair into the flight helmet. "You can do advanced spells but you can't get a helmet on?"

"They look good together don't they?" asked General Jack O'Neill as he stood in his own flight suit with the other grangers as Hermione laughed a bit.

"Looks like we may have to get used to traveling to America." said Mrs. Granger

"You two old guys coming." yelled Jack as he looked at the older generation standing around.

"Go ahead kids we will meet up later." said General O'Neill as Jack and Hermione got into one of the F-302.

"Hermione I know I don't normally say this but don't touch anything." said Jack as the canopy can down as the F-302 taxed out from the small bay where it was parked.

"Cover your ears." said General O'Neill as the engines of the F-302 came alive as it shot out of the hanger.

"WOWW!" yelled Hermione as she gripped her seat as the F-302 launched out.

"You are fine Hermione." said Jack "Open your eyes."

Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and looked out at the passing Earth.

"Wow." said Hermione as the world passed by before her eyes. "This is amazing. Even though I have been to another planet this is far better."

"You want to see something else?" asked Jack

"Sure." said Hermione as Jack turned the F-302 toward the moon before push the engines to their max it took only a few minutes for them to reach the moon. Jack lowered his level as they flew over the surface of the moon.

"I never thought I would see this." said Hermione as the surface of the moon passed by. "This is amazing."

"That is what I thought when I first saw magic or Quidditch but is amazing." said Jack as they banked around to the dark side of the moon.

"Hello kids." said General O'Neill's voice as his F-302 appeared beside them.

"This is unbelievable." said Ian Granger

"Old man how do you say to a little air show?" asked Jack

"Can you keep up?" asked General O'Neill as Jack's F-302 banked right and began to pick up speed.

Finally they returned to the Daedalus.

"That was unbelievable." said Hermione as the F-302 came to a stop as the canopy opened up.

"It's a rush." said Jack as he noticed Kim and Harry standing by the door to the hanger. "I see your back on your feet."

"Ya, we need to get back down to England….I will not run away." said Harry "Even with a broken wand."

"Harry we could make a quick stop to one of the wand stores in America and get you a new wand." Offered Kim

"No." stated Harry with such force.

"I have the fake one I got." said Jack

"I'll take it but we need to get back down to England." said Harry

"Harry can't we take the rest of the day get some sleep." said Hermione

"I am going back down even if I have to apprate down." said Harry as Jack raised an eyebrow

"No one can apprate from orbit to the ground it is too far." said Hermione

"Alright but let's beam you know what into the sun." said Jack

"No, it may not work and then we would lose it." said Harry as Hermione, Jack and Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Harry it's the sun, nothing can survive that." said Kim

"I am not going to risk that." stated Harry "And that is final."

"Harry we can destroy it right now." said Kim

"Dumbledore destroyed them without beaming them into the sun and so should we." stated Harry

"Fine." said Hermione "What is the point."

"Alright." said Jack as he turned toward his older self "We need to get beamed back to England."

"Where to?" asked General O'Neill as he joined the conversation.

"The forest of Dean." said Hermione

"Alright let's get ready to go down." said Jack

"Colonel I need to talk to you for a moment." said General O'Neill as everyone looked at him "Sorry this is top secret."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I felt it was time for Hermione's parents to learn the truth and I felt it would be interesting if Jack wasn't totally a clone. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 Reunion**

It was around 11 in the morning on Christmas day when a bright flash of light filtered between the trees as Colonel Jack O'Neill appeared gun raised. He scanned the area with his eyes before looking down at the life sign detector.

"We are clear." said Jack into his radio as more flashes of light filled the area as the other four friends appeared.

"I'll set up the tent." said Kim

"I got the protection barriers." said Hermione as they began to set up camp. While Kim set up camp, Hermione set up the multiple barriers and Jack provided over watch, Harry sat on a stump looking at the wand Jack had given him. It just didn't feel right in his hand and all the spells he had tried seamed weaker than it had with his own phoenix core wand. Soon he pulled out the book on Albus Dumbledore that Kim had taken from the now dead Bathilda Bagshot. While he was flipping through the pages he suddenly stopped as he looked at a photo of Albus Dumbledore and another man. A man he had seen in Voldemort's dreams the one who stole something of great importance.

"Grindelwald." said Harry as Jack turned at look at him.

"Who?" asked Jack

"This is the guy who stole the item You-know-who wants." said Harry as he pointed toward the photo "And Dumbledore knew him."

"Grindelwald was a dark wizard in Scandinavia and Russia who believed in taking over muggles and placing wizards on top." said Kim as Harry looked at her "My dad had a book on Dark wizards and he was in it."

"I see." said Hermione as Harry flipped some pages. Instantly he stopped as he noticed a letter to Grindelwald from Dumbledore.

Gellert

Your point about Wizard Dominance being FOR THE MUGGLES' OWN GOOD-this, I think, is the crucial point.

Harry forced himself to read the rest of the letter which outlined that wizard Dominance over muggles was for the Greater Good. It was Dumbledore's hand writing but it didn't seem to belong to the same person, instead more of an evil twin.

"Dumbledore wanted to over throw the International Statute of Wizardering Secrecy and place wizards on top of muggles and muggleborns." said Hermione as Harry looked down at the new information about his hero. "Harry he was just a kid when he wrote that and he became a champion of muggle rights including defeating Grindelwald himself."

"He was our age and we are out here fighting." said Harry "I don't think when I get older I will join the Death Eaters."

"In some ways he didn't change." said Jack as everyone looked at him "He wanted to overthrow the International statute of Wizardering Secrecy but he wanted to bring the magical and non magical world together to unite the world as equals."

"But will that really work?" asked Hermione

"We will find out soon." said Kim as Hermione and Harry looked at the two Americans.

"What are you not telling us?" asked Hermione

"Right before I left I was informed that the current plan is by mid to late summer for the American Wizards to come out of hiding and reveal themselves to the world." said Jack as Hermione's eyes widened.

"That could cause a lot of problems for the world people may attacks on wizards and witches." said Hermione

"My father is taking care of that." said Kim "However I would bet that troops would be placed in the streets to make sure order is kept."

"Believe me they declare Martial Law for that day." said Jack as Kim looked at him.

"Wizards aren't the only thing coming out of hiding that day." added Jack "The international community is going to reveal the Stargate to the world."

"What?" asked Hermione

"With the Ori gone and the Wraith on the run…the president feels it is time to reveal the program to the world." Said Jack

"Wow…" said Hermione "So by this time next year."

"Yes." said Jack "And if you-know-who isn't defeated a massive strike against him and his followers in being planned. With magical and regular forces taking part we are talking about troops storming Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic."

"Why don't they do that right now?" asked Harry

"Because school is still in." stated Hermione as Jack nodded his head "They don't want the first act of muggle wizarding world to be the deaths of school age kids when they take Hogwarts."

"Correct." Stated Jack

"All that in one day." asked Kim with a smile "decades of work all resting on one day."

"Everyone will know about wizards, witches and aliens." said Jack "That day will not be forgotten that is for sure."

Later that night Harry sat alone outside the camp dressed in a thick fur lined coat provided by the SGC, while it limited his movements somewhat it was warm and that is what mattered. Slowly he stood up and walked back inside the tent to get something to calm his nerves. For some unknown reason he slowly opened the flap that cut of Kim's and Hermione's sleeping area from the others. He poked his head in just long enough to see that Kim was fast asleep.

"Ron….come back" said Kim softly as Harry lowered his head before walking away.

"I drove Ron away….I acted like a jerk to him." said Harry to himself as he looked in to where Jack and Hermione where. It was now common practice that the two of them would sleep together….nothing would happen this tent didn't provide much in the terms of privacy. It seemed like of all of them the two of them where handling things the best, maybe because they had each other. It was easier to weather a storm if you had someone to weather it with. The two of them where sound asleep in each others arms and with smiles on their faces. Harry tried not to imagine a scene where he and Ginny where in the same state, asleep in each other's arms. The smell of Ginny's hair filling his nose as he closed his eyes to let sleep take him. Harry looked away only to notice something that stuck in his mind, there lying on a small nightstand was Hermione's wand right beside Jack's berretta pistol.

"The world really has changed." said Harry as he walked back outside into the cold night air, the sound of the night filled the air but it didn't give Harry any comfort.

"I wish I could use Jack's life sign detector at least then I would know if anything human is out there." said Harry to himself as he shivered in the cold remembering the time he tried to use the detector.

**Flashback**

"Why won't this turn on?" asked Harry as he picked up the small gray item.

"Sorry Harry but you don't have the ATA gene." stated Jack as he took the item from Harry, instantly it turned on.

"But I though magic and the ATA gene where almost one and the same?" asked Harry

"They are more like two branches from the same tree….see genetically the magical gene and the ATA gene are similar however yours genes specializes in magical while mine specializes in the use the ancient technology." explained Jack

"There are some wizards who can do both, half bloods who muggle parent didn't know they have the ATA gene." stated Kim as she entered the conversation "However that is so far a small percent of the total population."

"So the same thing that makes me a wizard stops me from using the ancient technology." Said Harry

"If it makes you feel better neither Hermione nor Kim can use it." Said Jack with a smile as Kim eyed him.

**End Flashback**

Harry was so wrapped up in the memory he didn't even notice it until the light hit his face making it feel oddly warm. He looked toward the source to see a beautiful silver white Patronus Doe slightly walking toward him. It looked at him as if it was an old friend who had come for a long overdue meeting. Harry slowly got to his feet and before he could think he started following the doe though the woods.

"Come back." Whispered Harry as he left the protection of Hermione's charms and entered the darkened woods. After walking for what seemed like forever Harry found himself at the edge of a small pool of frozen water. Standing over the pool was the silver doe; slowly the doe faded away leaving Harry standing at the edge of the pool in the middle of the woods.

"Where did it go?" asked Harry as he walked onto the ice to the spot where the doe had disappeared. For a second Harry did nothing until something caught his eyes in the from pool below him.

"Lumus." said Harry as the tip of the wand began to glow; the light pierced the ice showing what was below it. His eyes widened as he spotted an item he had been searching months for an item he almost died for….the sword of Gryffindor.

"Accio sword." said Harry as he hoped against hope that the sword would move but it refused to move. Relieving what had to be done; Harry broke the ice with a spell before taking off his shoes and some of his layers of cloths. With one quick movement he dived into the ice cold dark water. The sword was only and arm length away, the moment he touched the red jeweled handle of the sword the locket of Slytherin which was wrapped around his neck began attacking him, wrapping itself around his neck tighter like a snake cooking out its victim. Suddenly a hand shot out of the darkness pulling Harry to the surface and removing the necklace from his neck.

"What the bloody hell where you thinking." said a voice as Harry gasped for air. He looked up to see the tired looking face of Ron Weasley.

"Ron?" asked Harry "You came back?"

"Ya…Harry I don't know if I can make up for leaving but…."

"You came back that is what really matters." Said a new voice as Harry and Ron looked up to see Jack standing there his pistol in one hand the other was his life sign detector. "Just next time don't run off alone Harry. So why did you run off?"

"There was this Patronus Doe and I followed." said Harry

"So you followed a strange Patronus sent by someone other than one of us into the woods in the middle of the night?" asked Jack

"Well it lead us to the sword of Gryffindor." said Ron as he held up the sword.

"Alright." said Jack as Harry and Ron looked at their friend.

"Ok I know you just didn't change your mind that fast." said Ron

"Well there is nothing I can really do about it." said Jack "Besides Kim will rip you a new one when we get back to camp, I will let her deal with you."

Ron gulped as he tried not to think what the blonde haired American witch would do to him.

"First let's take care of the Horcrux." said Harry as he placed the locket of Slytherin on a tree stump before looking at Ron.

"Me?" asked Ron

"It affected you the most and you got the sword maybe you are meant to destroy it." said Harry

"But since I was affected the most shouldn't you or Jack do it?" asked Ron

"No you must overcome it." said Harry "So once I tell it to open stab it with the sword."

"Wait…a second." started Ron but it was too late Harry was speaking to the locket in a low hiss. A second after he stopped it snapped open releasing a black cloud.

"I have seen your heart Ron Weasley." said the dark cloud in a sick disembodied voice "Not loved by a mother who wanted a daughter, the side kick to the hero never being in the spot light yourself."

"RON STAB IT!" yelled Harry as his and Jack's eyes widened as a copy of Jack walked out of the cloud.

"You aren't even the side kick anymore…. We don't need you…" said the Voldemort Jack with a sick smile "I am cooler then you, better in almost every way and unlike you I know what it is to be a man."

"Don't listen RON!" yelled Jack as a version of Kim walked out of the cloud.

"We are both American, he is a military man who looks good in a uniform." Said Kim "He has saved world you are a whiny red haired chess nerd."

"RON MOVE YOUR ASS AND KILL IT!" yelled Jack as Ron just stood there as the copy of Jack and Kim moved in for an embrace which became a passionate nude kiss.

"DIE!" yelled Ron as he charged forward sword raised smashing it on the locket causing the dark cloud to disappear. For a while the three guys just stood there in silence.

'Listen Ron…Kim is a friend nothing more." said Jack

"She will be pissed at me for everything I did." said Ron

"Believe me you want her to be pissed." said Jack as Ron looked at home "If she isn't pissed at you then it means she doesn't care anymore."

Following Jack's tracks in the snow back to the tent.

"Hermione, Kim!" yelled Harry into the tent.

"What is it?" asked Kim as she walked out rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hello." said Ron as Kim instantly stopped rubbing sleep from her eyes and looked up at Ron with anger in her eyes.

"Ron." growled Kim as Hermione walked out of the tent. Her eyes widening at seeing Ron standing in between Harry and Jack.

"Kim." said Ron as he tried to put on a smile only to get punched hard in the face sending him falling to the ground.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Kim with tears in her eyes "You left us and then you walk back in here acting like nothing happened."

"At least she isn't using magic." whispered Jack as he moved to stand beside Hermione.

"YOU LEFT US ALL BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS WITH JACK WHEN HE HAS HERMIONE!" yelled Kim

"Sorry it was the locket." said Ron as he sat on the ground like a puppy who just got yelled at for the first time.

"Bull you thought that!" yelled Kim

"Where is the Locket?" asked Hermione

"Destroyed." said Harry as he held up the locket and the sword of Gryffindor. "Ron saved my life and destroyed the locket."

"I DON"T CARE!" yelled Kim

"Kim calm down." said Hermione as Kim took a deep breath but her blue eyes still burned with anger and pain.

"How did you even find us?" asked Kim

"I heard your voice." answered Ron as he looked at Kim before holding up the deluminator "It came from here. I opened it and thought of you and a light came out and hit me then I apprated here."

"Kim do you have you laminator on you?" asked Hermione as Kim nodded her head as Hermione smiled "They must be linked."

"Linked?" asked Harry

"You can cast a spell and links two items together so that if the two people are thinking of each other they can find each other and apprate to the general location of the each other." said Hermione "It's a rather advanced form of magic."

'That must be it, Dumbledore must have known I would need to find my way back and linked the items he gave me to Kim's." said Ron

"I am going back to bed." stated Kim as she stormed off back into the tent.

"Give her time; she has been though a lot because of you." said Jack

"Let's get you inside and you can tell us where you have been." said Harry as he and Ron went inside.

"Should I tell them that the spell only truly works when the two people love each other and it is most commonly found on magical wedding rings?" asked Hermione as she looked at Jack.

"I think you should hold on to that little fact." said Jack "At least for a moment."

**Well Ron is back and I hope you liked how Kim reacted to his return. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 The Hallows**

"So you didn't go home?" asked Harry as four out of the five sat around the table only Kim who had taken her lunch in her room was missing.

"Please what do you think Fred and George would do to me?" answered Ron "And that is nothing compared to what Ginny would do to leaving you guys. I was Bill and Fluer's place the Shell Cottage"

"Trap between a rock and a hard place….on one side your family and on the other Kim." Said Jack "However I am still wondering who was it that gave us the sword."

"Someone has to be helping us." said Harry

"Harry we have been getting help all the time don't you remember the help we are getting from Jack's friends and the US military." said Hermione "We spent Christmas on a space ship."

"You did what?" asked Ron

"We will explain later." said Harry "However someone is on our side that we don't know about."

"I wouldn't say that….the US government has at least one spy within Vol….." started Jack

"Stop." yelled Ron

"Ok, I know you don't like the word but deal with it." Said Hermione

"It isn't that, there is a Taboo on his name." said Ron

"A taboo?" asked Harry

"The names been jinxed and he can track people who say it." answered Ron "And groups of Death Eaters or more than likely snatchers come after you."

"Snatchers?" asked Harry

"They are people who hunt down muggle borns and sell them back to the Ministry." explained Ron

"So that is how they tracked us to that coffee shop." said Jack with a small smile on his face.

"What are you planning?" asked Hermione

"Something that may cause you-know-who's followers a lot of pain." answered Jack

"Sometimes you worry me." said Hermione as she looked back into the book on Dumbledore's life. "Jack didn't you say you saw that symbol of Mr. Lovegood, you know the symbol of Grindelwald?"

"You are talking about the triangle circle line thing right?" asked Jack

"Ya, well it was on the tomb at Godric Hollows that Ignotus person." said Hermione "So the symbol must predate Grindelwald and now Dumbledore signed his name with the symbol in the book."

"So the symbol may be the key." said Harry

"Yes, and Mr. Lovegood may know what it really means." said Hermione

"The Quibbler is on your side Harry; Mr. Lovegood has been publishing nothing but good things for weeks about you." Said Ron

"We need to find Horcuxes." said Harry "We finally got one destroyed and now we have a way to destroy the rest."

"Harry it is important and it may tell us what is going on with you-know-who." said Jack

"I don't see how." said Harry

"That Grindlewald took whatever you-know-who wanted and that is his symbol understanding the symbol may be key to finding out what you-know-who is after." said Jack "For all we know it is some magical nuclear weapon or something we will need to face."

"Alright, we will go." said Harry

"Cheer up its Christmas and Luna will still be home." said Ron

"Do we even know where he lives?" asked Jack

"Well mom and dad always pointed toward a hill and said over there." said Ron

"Then that is where we will begin." said Jack

The next morning the five of them appeared on top of a small hill just outside Ron's home town. The top half of burrow was clearly visible from behind some trees.

"It is strange being so close and yet not able to visit." Said Ron as he looked at his home as Jack pulled out some Binoculars. He looked toward the burrow.

"I wonder how everyone is doing?" asked Harry

"You want to look?" asked Jack as he held up his binoculars "Second window on the left."

Harry slowly took the binoculars and looked though them, there clear as day was Ginny looking out the window toward them, her hair seemed a little longer then before but she seemed ok.

"I wish…." said Harry

"We know but we can't go near here at the moment." said Jack "They have company around the Burrow unless that black broken down van has always been there."

"What Van?" asked Harry

"Down the drive way." answered Jack as he looked to see an old van sitting there, beside it stood a man dressed in a long black robe.

"They are watching the place; the van must be their base with scouts surrounding the place." said Jack "If you want I could easily sneak down and kill or stun them and we can visit them."

"No…it is too risky." said Harry as he looked back to Ginny

"I know, but I thought I would ask." said Jack

"I don't see this Lovegood's house….we better Apprate somewhere else and see if we can spot the place." Said Kim

"Alright." Said Harry as they apprated a few miles north not far enough to be out of site of the starting point.

'Anyone see anything?" asked Jack

"I got it.' said Ron as he pointed to a strange house that looked as if it was growing sideway out the rocks themselves. "Who else but Luna's family would live in a place like that."

'Worth a look.' said Hermione as the five of them apprated to near the front door.

"Wait a second.' said jack as he pulled out a life sign detector "One person inside.'

'Not two?" asked Harry as jack shock his head.

"This only has a range of 100 meters so people may be around." said Jack

"Well here goes nothing." said Harry as he knocked on the front door to the house. Slowly the door opened to show a man dressed in tan and brown robes with long light blonde color hear.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood I am Harry Potter and I need your help." said Harry

"Helping Harry is very dangerous in these times." answered Mr. Lovegood

"You helped Harry so much already why aren't you helping him now." said Ron

"Come on in." said Mr. Lovegood as they entered the house to find stacks after stacks of papers lining the walls which were painted with many different flowers and animals.

"Do you print your paper at home?" asked Jack

"Why yes." said Mr. Lovegood

"Where is Luna at?" asked Ron

"She is down by the river searching for Goa'ulds." said Mr. Lovegood as everyone looked at him.

"Mr. Lovegood what is that?" asked Hermione

"That is the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack." said Mr. Lovegood

"No that is an Erumpent horn." stated Hermione

"Those exploded at the slightest touch." said Jack as everyone looked at him. "I did take care of magical creatures."

"You better come upstairs there is more places to sit upstairs." said Mr. Lovegood as he lead the five of them up a circle staircase to the next level which was a large sitting room.

"You said Luna is searching for Goa'ulds?" asked Jack

"Yes, I will call here she will be so happy to see you…sit down and rest I will sent the message." said Mr. Lovegood as he started down the stairs.

"Something is wrong Luna knows full well where to find Goa'ulds and it isn't on Earth." said Jack

"He is probably just afraid of Death Eaters." Said Ron

"I am not so sure." said Jack

"I am with Jack on this one." said Hermione "Something is off."

'This is Luna's Dad." Said Kim "Besides we need to find out what that symbol means."

"What symbol?" asked Mr. Lovegood as he returned

"The symbol you wore around your neck at the wedding." answered Jack as Mr. Lovegood thought for a moment. "You are talking about the Deathly Hallows?"

"Wait that is in _The Tales of Beedle the Bard." _said Hermione as she pulled the book out of her bag.

"Now I assume you all know the story." said Mr. Lovegood

"No." said Jack and Harry as Mr. Lovegood looked at them. "Raised by Muggles."

"Understandable, well most people believe the story to be nothing more than a fairy tail but a few of us know the truth that the Deathly Hollows are real and whoever controls all three will be the master of Death itself."

"How does the story go?" asked Harry

"Miss Granger why don't you read for us?" asked Mr. Lovegood

"Alright." said Hermione

_There was once three brothers who came across a river, too deep to wade and too fast to swim. However these brothers where skilled in the magical arts so they made a bridge for them to cross. Halfway across the bridge Death himself appeared to the brothers._

"Death?" asked Harry

"It's a children book." said Jack "The little mermaid or Pinocchio never really happened they just entertained children."

"Actually they did." said Mr. Lovegood

"Let's get back to the story." Said Kim as Hermione kept on reading.

_Death was upset that he had been cheated out of their souls; however death was clever so he pretend to congratulate them and offered them each a gift of their choice. The first brother a combative man stepped forward and demanded a wand that would win any duel for its owner. So Death snapped a branch from a nearby tree and formed the wand._

_ Next came the second brother who wanted to lower Death some more and demanded a stone that could recall others from dead. So Death took a stone from the river and gave it the power to recall souls from beyond the grave. _

_ Lastly the youngest and smartest brother came forward, knowing that they were in danger asked for a way to leave the pace without Death following. So Death unwilling gave him his cloak of invisibility. The three brothers left the bridge, the first used the elder wand to win a duel, then later that night another wizard snuck into the brother's room and took his life and the wand. So Death claimed the first brother._

_ The second traveled to his home and brought back a woman he intended to marry until her untimely death. However her soul couldn't stand to be in this world for long and the second brother couldn't comfort her. Driven mad he took his own life so death claimed the second brother._

_ Death looked for the third brother however the cloak allowed him to remain out of death grasp for many years until he had grown old. So after passing the cloak down to his son, he went with death not as an enemy but as a friend._

"See that it." Said Mr. Lovegood

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione

"The three items are the Deathly Hollows." answered Mr. Lovegood as he got a piece of paper and placed it on the table He drew a straight line with some ink. "The Elder Wand, which cannot lose a duel for its owner." Next he drew circle around the line "The Resurrection stone, to call back the dead." Then around the first two he drew the triangle "The cloak of Invisibility to hide from Death itself. Together they form the Deathly Hallows."

"They never say the words Deathly Hallows in the book." Said Hermione

"That doesn't matter." said Mr. Lovegood "However whoever controls all three Deathly Hallows will be the master of Death."

"But they can't possibly be real." added Kim "Invisibility cloaks are real but…."

"No not cheap wizards knock off but the true cloak of invisibly one that can never fail and no spell can effect." said Mr. Lovegood "And prove to me that none of the others are real."

"How could we prove it, pick up every stone on Earth to make sure the resurrection stone isn't real? Then pick up every wand." asked Hermione

"You need to do more then pick up a wand, you have to be the owner by capturing it from the owner." said Mr. Lovegood as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Besides the elder wand is the most easy to follow in history, many dark wizards have had the wand since it left the hands of the elder Peverells."

"Peverells?" asked Jack as the name stuck in his mind.

"You know of them?" asked Mr. Lovegood

"Who are they?" asked Ron

"They are the original holders of the Deathly Hollows." answered Mr. Lovegood "In fact the youngest Ignotus Peverell is buried in Godric's Hallows."

"Ignotus is the first name of the tomb with the mark." said Hermione as she looked at Jack "Is that where you heard the name?"

"No it's from somewhere else." said Jack as his eyes widened "I'll tell you later."

"Well I will go make you some tea." said Mr. Lovegood as he left the room.

"Where did you hear the name?" asked Hermione the second Mr. Lovegood was gone.

"Well I remembered when we were looking for information on Merlin that in the original list of ancients who came from Atlantis to Earth when they were under siege from the Wraith was a man named Peverell." Said Jack

"Wait are you saying the Deathly Hallows may be ancient items?" asked Hermione

"No, I just heard the name before." Said Jack

"I think it would be cool to have the Hallows." said Ron

"I wouldn't want them." said Kim

"How could you not want a wand that can win every duel?" asked Ron

"Because unlike you I know my history throughout History people who had powerful wands always get killed." said Kim

"How about the stone to bring people back to life?" asked Ron

"It didn't work out good for the guy in the story." stated Jack

"Alright the cloak…wait we may already have one…Harry's cloak." said Ron

"What about it?" asked Jack

"It's so good, it hasn't aged or any rips in it and its ancient." said Ron as Jack suddenly stood up and walked up the stairs to the next floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione

"Finding out why Mr. Lovegood is lying about Luna." Stated Jack as he walked up the stairs with the others right behind him. What they found as Luna's bedroom the ceiling is what caught everyone's eyes. Posted on the ceiling where huge images of Harry on his broom, Ron throwing a stone into the lake, Hermione with a book in hand, Jack straighten his hat, Kim sitting looking out a Hogwart's window, Ginny laughing at some unseen joke and Neville which was located near her bed just smiling. They were not moving but they had a magic all about them. All around their pictures written in golden letters where the words Friends repeated over and over again.

"I never knew I meant so much to her." said Kim as she looked at the photo "We hardly talked last year."

"We all mean so much to her." said Harry with a smile

"Ya, but something is wrong." said Jack "This room is cold and dusty…no one lived here in a while."

"Mr. O'Neill is right." said a voice as Mr. Lovegood stood there. "They took her, for what I wrote and now if I hand you over I will have her back."

"You can't think Luna would want that." Said Ron

"It has already been done." said Mr. Lovegood as the door downstairs came crashing in.

"This better be worth my time Mr. Lovegood." snapped a voice from downstairs. "Or else your daughter will pay for calling us out again."

"Harry Potter is upstairs!" yelled Mr. Lovegood as Jack moved forward hitting him hard in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out at the same time.

"Ron get under the cloak." ordered Kim

"Why me?" asked Ron "Why not Harry."

"If you are seen they will know you are not sick." answered Kim as she grabbed Harry's cloak and threw it over Ron.

"A beam out then?" asked Hermione

"No ships in orbit." answered Jack as he pulled his p-90 out of his bag and aimed it down the staircase as two wizards began to walk up the stairs only to have the lead one get racked by bullets killing him instantly. The one behind him was luckier only getting a flesh wound.

"We have to let them see harry, maybe if they know he wasn't lying to them. They will spare Luna" said Hermione "Jack get over here!"

"Right." said Jack as the five of them gathered in the same spot. "Deprimo."

With that they crashed though the floor landing only feet away from the injured Death Eater.

"It's Potter." Said the Death Eater as Jack waved at him.

"Deprimo!" yelled Kim as she pointed toward the floor as they fell again to the first floor.

"RUN!" ordered Jack as the five of them ran out the door before joining hands and Apprating away.

"That traitor." growled Ron a week after they had left Mr. Lovegood behind.

"He did what he had to." said Jack as the "We don't like it but his daughter was at risk."

"It doesn't change anything." said Ron "However at least we know about the Hallows."

"Ron the Hallows are impossible." stated Hermione

"Then explain why Harry's cloak is so good?" asked Ron as Hermione glared at him.

"I can't." said Hermione

"See." said Ron

"The only thing real about that tale is the name Peverell." said Hermione as she placed another book on the table "And that family died out in the male line hundard's of years ago."

"But it died out in Godric's Hallows….I am a decent of Peverells, that is why I have the cloak." said Harry

"My mom's family lived in Chicago since the city was founded doesn't mean I am related to Al Capone." said Jack as Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at him. "Al Capone is a famous ganister in the 1920s…never mind."

"Gaunts are decent of Peverells." said Kim as she stood by the opening of the tent watching for any sign of enemies.

"Gaunts?" asked Ron

"My real last name…the family of you-know-who." said Kim

"The ring." said Harry as everyone looked at him "The Gaunt family ring had the hollow mark on it."

"What?" asked Hermione

"The ring that you-know-who made into the Horcrux." said Harry "Dumbledore destroyed it, it must has to be the resurrection stone."

"So where did Dumbledore place it?" asked Ron as Harry thought for a moment.

"The snitch….it would be the perfect place." Said Harry as he pulled out the snitch "It's in here…I have two of them already."

"They are not real." said Kim and Hermione together.

"Jack what do you think?" asked Harry as he looked at Jack for backup.

"I think is unlikely they are real but I would have said a wormhole gateway to the stars is unlikely if I didn't know about the Stargate." answered Jack

"Pick a side." said Ron "Dumb American."

"What did you say?" asked Kim as she glared at Ron.

"Let it go." said Harry as it came to him "He is after the elder wand…he wants to kill me and his own wand can't do it so he needs the elder wand."

"Harry how many times do we have to tell you it is impossible for the Hallows to be real." stated Hermione.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I updated early because my favorite college football the Ohio State Buckeyes won today even though I didn't think they would. I hope you liked the chapter and the fact it came earlier than normal. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 Counterstrike**

The weather started to warm as the icy cold grip of winter began to break as the frozen streams began to break apart as the temperature began to rise. The overall mood of everyone seemed to change Ron was laughing like they normally did back at Hogwarts. Kim was still pissed at Ron but her mood was lightening with every passing day. Hermione was still looking though every possible book she had to find the any clue for the cup of Hufflepuff or something that belonged to Ravenclaw but no luck. Harry was day dreaming about the deathly hallows going up against Voldemort with the elder wand, seeing his parents with the resurrection stone and he already had the invisibly cloak. Only Jack seamed different, he kept disappearing for hours before coming back. The sun was shining as Jack walked away from the camp sight, once he was away from his friends he reached for his radio.

"Jack are you going to tell me where you are going?" asked Hermione as she appeared from behind a tree.

"Hermione trust me you don't want to know where I am going." Said Jack

"Jack….." said Hermione as she crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend.

"Alright I'll bring you along but you will have to listen to me." Said Jack

"Alright." said Hermione as Jack reached for his radio

"Arc Royal Hermione and I are ready to beam up." said Jack

"Hermione?" asked the voice

"Yes…Hermione now beam us out." Ordered Jack as the two of them disappeared in a flash of light and to Hermione's surprise they reappeared standing in a different forest beside a large clearing surrounded by trees.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione

"About 50 miles away from where we where a second ago." Said Jack as he reached for his radio "This is O'Neill I am in position along with Hermione."

"Why did you bring a civilian?" asked an unnamed voice "We already have a wizard here."

"Then another witch won't hurt." said Jack "Let's just do this."

"Alright beginning operation." said the voice

"Jack what is going on?" asked Hermione

"Striking back." answered Jack as suddenly a load voice filled the air.

"VOLDEMORT!" yelled the voice as Hermione's eyes widened

"Jack we need to get out of here." Said Hermione "The Taboo…snatchers will come."

"We are counting on it." answered Jack as he raised his P-90 as six men dressed in black appeared in the field in front of them.

"This better not be a fake call again." said the snatcher

"What do you care we will get played if it is real." said a second however it would be the last thing he would ever say as a sniper bullet ripped though his head sending him falling to the ground. A second later the tree line opened up as a dozen American and United Kingdom Soldiers opened up killing the remaining five snatchers before they could even raise their wands.

"We are clear move in and clean everything up." said a new voice over the radio.

"Jack this is where you have been going?" asked Hermione as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Yes, we have been using recorded voices saying You-know-who's name and then with that we lure snatchers and even death Eaters into ambushes." Explained Jack as Hermione saw two man in uniforms run into the field. One was armed with a wand and with a flick of the wand caused the bodies to disappear. The other with an assault rifle in hand picked up what looked like an old boombox which was lying in the grass.

"Listen Hermione I didn't want you guys to know because I don't think you guys would like it." Said Jack "Some of the people we get in our sights aren't there by choice but because of a spell."

"You have no choice Jack….they would have grabbed people maybe even us." said Hermione before she glared at Jack "I am more upset that you didn't tell me."

"Sorry." said Jack with a smile

Where Jack was going almost every other day remained their secret as more time began to pass, however nothing was changing. His missions stopped when the Arc Royal along with the other ships had to deal with the Wraith and a push by the human group called the Lucian Alliance began to push into different parts of the galaxy. January had come to an end and they where well into February when the next strike against Voldemort took place.

"Jack what are you doing out here?" asked Harry as Jack stood by the opening to the tent one night in his full uniform.

"You will see." said Jack as his radio came to life

"Colonel O'Neill." said the voice

"I am ready." said Jack

"Alright." said the voice as Jack and the others stepped outside as suddenly only feet away from them a cylinder metal object with a slanted front and two pods sticking out of the side appeared out of now where. Sitting there clear as day on the other side of a window was a man dressed in a black SG uniform. Beside him sat a woman with long brown hair also in a SG uniform.

"What is that!" yelled Ron

"A Puddle Jumper." answered Jack as the ship landed

"This is Lieutenant John Sheppard of the Atlantis expedition." said John "And General O'Neill sent us to pick you up for a mission."

"What mission?" asked Harry as Hermione, Ron and Kim stood before four strange people. The lead man was a tall man dressed in what seemed like an SGC uniform apart from different symbols on his arms, while Jack had the symbol of the SGC on his shoulder patch this man had what looked like a Pegasus on his arm. Standing beside him was a woman dressed slimier with long brown hair. Sitting down near a small disk like devise working on a computer was a man with short brown hair who was also dressed like the other two however on his arm instead of the American flag was the Canadian one. The last man was the strangest, he was a tall man dressed in a tan overcoat with tattoos on his arm. His long dread locks reached down to his chest and a goatee graced his face.

"Well I'll let McKay explain." said John as he looked at the man sitting with the computer

"Ok, well we finally got word that everything is in place for operation Nightfire." said McKay

"What?" asked Hermione

"Sorry, it is the code name for a massive strike the Dementors." stated McKay "This will be done by activating a series of pulse generators that releases an energy wave that disrupts the quantum…."

"In English." said Sheppard

"Alright we are destroying the Dementors so that Vold…"." Said McKay "We

"Stop." Ordered Ron

"Why?" asked McKay as he looked at the red haired young man.

"The name is cursed if you say his name he can track you." explained Jack

"How can that be?" asked McKay

"I believe the reports say they can do magic." said the woman

"Teyla's right." said the large man

"No…please magic can't be real…yes they may be able to transmit energy that can do things that seem like Magic but it is all science." said McKay

"We are going to destroy invisibly creatures who suck out people's souls explain that?" asked Sheppard

"Please Sam and I discovered that they are nothing more than creatures who are a little bit out of phase with this universe and can only interacted with the help of a low level force field." Said McKay

"You are going after some Dementor?" asked Harry

"Not just some all of them." answered Sheppard "See we have been placing this black disk things all over the united kingdom, only one is left."

"Once they are activated they will send a wave of energy like the modified Kull Warrior destroyer." said McKay "The wave destroys their shield and the Dementor can no long hold themselves together in this world."

"So it kills them?" asked Ron

"No, but they will be nothing but partials not able to be interact in any way with the world." said McKay

"Good that would strike a major blow to you-know-who….no more Dementors." said Ron

"Where does the last one need to be placed?" asked Jack

"Azkaban." stated Sheppard

"You are going to break into Azkaban?" asked Hermione as she looked at her boyfriend

"Yes, and Jack is coming with us he knows how best to handle with the wizards we may meet." said John

"That is why you needed a puddle jumper, you can't beam in without a locator beacon on the island and broom would make you visible to any witch or wizard watching the perimeter." Said Jack

"Correct." said John

"Alright we will come with you." said Hermione

"The American government only wants people with combat experiences." said John

"You have no wizards we can hold of the Dementor with Patronus charms." Said Harry

"Actually no because this thing also disrupts magic when a person is within 10 feet of it." explained McKay "Go ahead try something."

Harry flicked his wand only nothing happened he felt powerless.

"So you can't come with us." said Jack "Sorry."

"We will stay 10 feet in front of you all and help." said Hermione

"No, you guys stay here." said Jack as he looked at Hermione "Keep working on the mission to find the Horcrux …I will do this mission and be back in a few hours."

"Jack…" said Hermione

"Don't worry we have been up against aliens who suck the very life out of people we will take good care of your boyfriend." said Sheppard as Ron, Harry and Kim looked at him as if they wanted to say he was lying about life sucking aliens.

"Alright." said Hermione as Jack smiled.

"Be safe you guys….I will be right back in two or three hours at the most." said Jack as Hermione, Harry, Ron and Kim stepped off the Puddle jumper. "See you soon."

"Bye." yelled Hermione as the ramp closed as the puddle Jumper took off.

"Nice group of kids." Said Sheppard as the jumper cloaked as it flew though the darkening sky.

"They are not kids they my team." said Jack.

"They do seam stressed." said Telya

"Well they are fighting against a person who they are afraid to say his name." explained Jack as he loaded his P-90 and attached the Kull Disruptor to his gun. "I mean Harry had his entire family murdered by this guy, fought him in one way or another since he was 12 and then last year saw his hero murdered before his eyes. Ron's entire family is at risk; Kim wants to redeemed her family name."

"Her family name?" asked Ronnon Dex

"Turns out the son of a bitch behind it all is her second cousin." Explained Jack "And Hermione is muggle born."

"Why would someone's birth matter?" asked McKay

"I'll put it in a way to make sure you understand what sort of danger she is in." said Jack as he took a breath "She is like a Jew hiding in Nazi Germany."

"What does that mean?" asked Ronon

"She is in deep trouble." answered John "So we are up against a mini Hitler."

"Only this Hitler wants to put everyone who isn't a pure blood wizard under his control." said Jack "He wants to be the immortal ruler of the world."

"Well we will not let that happen." said Sheppard as the puddle jumper moved off over the England's country side toward the North Sea.

"So what is this Azkaban like?" asked McKay "Because the reports can't be true."

"An island full of creatures who suck all happiness and hope from you?" asked Jack "Is that what your reports said?"

"Basically." said John Sheppard

"I was hoping they were wrong." said McKay as the ship moved across the country side unseen by any muggle radar system or Ministry wizard patrol. It took them only a around twenty minutes for the giant towering structure of Azkaban to come into view.

"Wow…this place really isn't on any maps." said McKay

"Well at least the Ancient sensors have it." said John as the waves crashed against the seven stories triangle shaped structure.

"So we land drop the item off and then it is over?" asked Ronon

"It isn't that so easy." Said McKay as an outline of Azkaban came up on the screen "We have to place the item in the center of the prison." With that a flashing red spot appeared on the map right in the center of the triangle courtyard. "Then allow it to link up with the other disruptors. Five, ten minutes at the most."

"Problem the jumper can't fit in that courtyard." answered Sheppard as they hovered over the prison.

"So we fight our way to the place and activate this plus thing and kill them all?" asked Ronon

"Basically." said Sheppard as the cloaked puddle jumper landed on the roof of Azkaban. "Alright we get in get out."

"Roger." said Jack as he and SGA1 stood by the exit ramp to the Puddle Jumper. Slowly the ramp lowered only for them to come face to face with a large group of black cloaked floating figures.

"Dementor." said Jack as more and more of them arrived but refused to move.

"Why aren't they moving?" asked Telya

"They can't see us." Said McKay

"No, but they can sense us." answered Jack "they know people with hope are here and they feed on hope and joy."

"So what now?" asked McKay

"What do you think?" asked Ronon as he raised a P-90 and fired one of the Kull warrior Disruptor beam at the first Dementor causing it to break apart into nothingness.

"That works." said Jack as they opened up as the Dementor started to move closer and closer to them. 'They must be focusing on the energy blasts."

"Keep firing." ordered John as they kept up the rate of fire.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Kim and Hermione where gathered around a small radio.

"See this is Potter watch." said Ron as they gathered around the small radio listening to the radio

"This is River." said the voice at the end.

"That is Lee Jordan." said Hermione as she remembered her fellow Gryffindor.

"We would like to apologize for our long absence but there were a large number of death Eaters in our area." said Lee

Meanwhile Jack along with John's team moved had bolted from the jumper and entered the prison itself. What they found was row after row of prisoners all locked up in over crowed cells. The enter place was filled with the sound of people crying and moaning. A few Dementor where gliding toward them . Jack raised his gun and fired at the Dementor destroying them.

"Move." ordered Jack as they ran down the hallway until they reached a large staircase as they started running down the stairs.

"I am surprised that there are no checkpoints." said John as they kept running down the stairs.

"I am not; the main prison here is inside your mind." answered Jack

"I can understand." said Telya "I can hear the sound of Wraith darts in my mind."

Jack tried not to think of Ba'al's laughing voice mixed in with the sound of Hermione's screams inside his head caused by the Dementor as the five of them burst into the court yard.

"Let's just drop this device and kill these things." ordered Jack as McKay placed the disk on top of a small stone in the center of the courtyard. Jack couldn't help but notice statue of a Dementor standing over two cowering figures. Behind the statue was a large black shed.

"Abandon all hope ye who enter." read Jack

"Yes…yes Virgel very nice." said McKay as he started working on the disruptor.

"McKay how long?" asked John

"Like I said five maybe ten." said McKay

"We don't have that much time." said Jack as he looked at the wave of Dementor coming toward them from the many doorways and drooping down as if they where a waterfall from the roof.

"I am working as fast as I can!" yelled McKay

"Work faster." yelled John as the four of them formed a square around McKay as they opened up on the Dementors.

"_Jack I hope you are ok." _thought Hermione as she listened to Potterwatch.

"Now we turn to Royal with the report about how Muggles are taking dealing with the new Ministry of Magic." said Royal whose real name was Kingsley. "They seem to have no knowledge of the source of their pain and their deaths. At the moment only a few other governments are calling for the Ministry to stop and of those few only the United States of America seems to be doing anything. We have received reports of American Wizarders sneaking out muggle borns and enemies of the chief death eaters. At the same moment he have reports that Snatchers are disappearing without a trace. On top of the two Americans who are with Harry Potter at the moment. Our prayers go out to not only Potter, Americans and everyone else who fights back against the Ministry."

"MCKAY!" yelled Jack

"Not helping!" yelled McKay back as he tried to link with the satellite controlling the disruptors spread out across all of Great Brittan.

"McKay!" yelled John

"I got it." said McKay

"Do it!" yelled Jack as McKay pushed the button on the disruptor as a wave of energy shot out not unlike the weapon on Dakara. However instead of killing all life, the wave destroyed the Dementors causing them to fade away like dust in the wind. All over England a similar plus went out destroying all Dementors inside the United Kingdom. The sense of dread was gone as Jack and the others lowered their guns.

"It worked." said McKay "It worked."

"You did it just in time." said Ronon "Now what?"

"Now we get these people out of here." said John

"How, it isn't like we can fit them all on the Jumper." said Jack

"We learned from the files you took something most people don't know about this place." said John as he moved toward the shed behind the statue. With a single kick he busted down the wooden door to show a long hallway lined shelves filled with wands.

"The Ministry has been storing wands of every prisoner they have here inside here." said John

"Why would they do that?" asked Jack "All a wizard needs to get out of here is their wand and the will to apprate."

"They must have thought no one would look here." said John "Now let's give these people back there wands."

"Let's." said Jack

"Remember people just looking at you-know-who will not kill you." Said Rapier who was really Fred "That is a Baslisk so if your enemy has legs you are fine."

"And what of the stories that he is abroad and out of the country?" asked River

"Sorry to interrupt you guys." said a voice that caused the four of them to jump.

"Jack?" said Hermione

"Who is this?" asked River

"This is Jack O'Neill jr." said Jack as he stood with a radio in hand by the puddle jumper, inside McKay was working to broadcast his voice thought Potterwatch and broadcasting Potterwatch to the rest of the Wizard Wireless network. Down below John, Telya and Ronon where finishing up handing back the wands to the last group of muggle born prisoners, they had left one floor of the prison untouched because that floor had the actually murders and criminals on it. "Broadcasting from a Free Azkaban."

"Free?" asked Fred

"Yes, moments a group of brave wizards stormed Azkaban prison freeing all muggle borns and destroying all Dementor in the UK." Said Jack

"Wait you destroyed the Dementors?" asked Royal

"Yes, if the spell we used inside Azkaban works as planned all Dementors should be gone forever." said Jack "There may be a few left but most are gone."

"If this is true then you have struck a major blow against the Death eater in chief." said River

"The free muggle borns are all but gone from Azkaban so I ask the people of Brittan to help these people and if you can strike back against Ministry." Said Jack as John and his team walked into the jumper. "Now we must be going but hold on to hope someday soon the end will come to all those who follow you-know-who."

With that McKay cut the radio link and stopped broadcasting Potterwatch on all magical radio waves.

"Time to go." said John as Ministry wizards began to apprate in the court yard of Azkaban, however they couldn't see the Jumper as it took off and flew away from the now mostly empty prison.

"Well that was fun." said Ronan

"Fun…fun?" asked McKay

"Ya, that was fun." said Jack

"Don't worry we will get you home in a couple of minutes." Said Sheppard as the Puddle Jumper flew back toward the shoreline.

As soon as the radio broadcast stopped Hermione rushed outside and waited to see any sign of Jack as she waited a sky turned even darker as a light rain began to fall over the area.

"Hermione come on inside." said Ron

"Jack should be back soon." Said Hermione as suddenly Jack appeared as the back ramp of the Puddle Jumper lowered.

"Lucy I am home." said Jack with a smile.

"Who is Lucy?" asked Ron

"I will let you explain that." said John "We need to head back to Atlantis."

"Thanks for the ride." said Jack as he stepped off the jumper. The moment he was off the ramp closed as the jumper took off as the three of them headed into the tent "I am guessing you heard my little speech?"

"Ya." said Hermione

"So the Dementors are gone?" asked Ron

"For the moment…however Russia uses more Dementor then England so they could import them back into the country." said Jack as he placed his P-90 into his bag along with his hat before taking off his vest and jacket so he just had on his black undershirt, pants and shoes. He put them all away in his bag.

"Here." said Hermione as she gave Jack some water.

"Thanks Hermione." said Jack

"Then just set those things off again." said Kim

"They only work once then they are fried, we would have to replace them all to do that again." explained Jack

"Well that sticks." said Kim

"Who cares about the Dementors." said Harry "What matters is that Voldemort is looking for the elder wand."

"HARRY THAT NAME!" yelled Kim as suddenly a load voice came from outside.

"Come out you are surrounded on all sides and we don't care who we curse." Said the voice

"Jack get a beam out." said Ron

"No ships in orbit." said Jack as he pulled out his life sign detector "Crap there are eighteen people out there."

"You can take them." said Ron as suddenly a charm came flying into the tent hitting Jack in the back sending him falling to Hermione's arm.

"Come out now or the next one will not be a stun charm." said the voice

"We can't get out of this one." said Ron

"Maybe we can." said Kim as she turned her wand on Harry.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how the first major strike done by the SGC against Voldemort was carried out. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 Malfoy Manor**

Jack slowly opened his eyes to see a burly world of dark grays and pure black, he blinked a few times until his eyes came back into focus.

"Well hello." said a voice as Jack looked into blue eyes of what looked like a one of those wolf man from carnival sideshows. His teeth was elongated, his hair was wild and he smelled like raw meat.

"Hello." Said Jack as he scanned the area, he was bound with his hands behind his back. His friends where in slimier situations, however Harry's face looked as if had an allergic reaction to a bee sting. There was also Dean Thomas and the Goblin Griphook.

"Who are you?" asked the man

"I could ask you the same question." answered Jack as the man showed his sharpened teeth.

"Funny one…" laughed the man "I am Fenrir Greyback and I would gladly take a bite out of you if you don't answer my question."

"Alright my name is Luke, Luke Skywalker." answered Jack as he tried not to grin.

"Blood type?" asked Fenrir

"Halfblood." answered Jack

"Your accent where are you from?"asked Greyback

"I am from Canada my family moved to London six years ago." Said Jack

"Canada?" asked Greyback

"Yes." Answered Jack

"Is Luke Skywalker on the list?" asked Greyback to another of his gang.

"No, neither is Vernon Dudley, Barny Weasley, Penelope Clearwater or…..Angelina Jolee." said the man as Jack fought down a laugh as Kim smiled.

"I see, well if they are all pure blood or half bloods then they will be freed by the Ministry." said Greyback

"I still can't get into this bag." said another man as he tried to open Jack's bag however the magical DNA lock stopped him from getting in.

"Forget about it just throw it with the other items." said Greyback as Jack's pack got thrown in a pile along with supplies taken from the tent with the sword of Gryffindor on top.

"Wait take a look at the Prophet." said another man as he walked up with a copy of the prophet with Harry's wanted photo on it.

"Very close." said Greyback as he looked at the three photo's below Harry's before looking at the others. "It's him this is Potter."

"Potter that is 200 thousand Gallons." said another as he rubbed his hand at the idea of such gold.

"That isn't all, this may just be Hermione granger…the mudblood traveling with Harry Potter that is another 75 thousand Gallons, and that must be the American Jack O'Neill the second most wanted man in the country, 125 thousand Gallons and this must be the kidnapped Kim Rilles that is another 75 thousand Gallons for her safe return." said Greyback as he counted the money in his head.

"That is 475 thousand gallons with just these four." said another Snatchers

"Indeed." said Greyback

"To the Ministry?" asked one of the Snatcher

"Ministry please we can get more at the Malfoys." said Greyback "everyone grab one."

Jack watched as everyone of the snatchers grabbed the ropes of one of his friends including himself. Another one had gathered the items as they attracted away. The next moment they were walking up a long driveway toward a rod iron gate.

"Who goes there!" yelled a female sounding voice

"Greyback we came to see You-know-who, we have Potter and his gang." yelled Greyback with a huge smile.

"You will be punished if you are wrong Greyback." said the voice as the rod island gate disappeared as if it was smoke.

"I am not wrong." said Greyback as they walked up to the darkened manor house. Jack couldn't help but think this place screamed evil, black marble floors with huge stone pillars every wall was covered with on form of decoration or another. Greyback forced them into a large room. Sitting in the room by a large fire where four people Jack wasn't happy to see.

"Take the goblin and the other one downstairs they are nothing now." ordered Greyback as Dean and Griphook where forced down a separate passageway.

"On your knees." ordered Greyback as the snatcher kicked Jack in the back of the knees forcing him down. "Come see our catch."

"This better be good Greyback." said Bellatrix as she stood up and walked toward the snatchers along with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Draco.

"It is, I got Potter and the others." said Greyback as he held Harry's face up stopping Harry from looking down.

"What happened to his face? A sting charm maybe." said Bellatrix before looking at Draco "Well is this Potter?"

"I can't be sure….his face is wrong." said Draco in a somewhat scared voice

"Draco you have to be sure…if we hand over Potter." said Mr. Malfoy

"Wait I did all the work, I want my money." said Greyback

"You will get your gold." snapped Bellatrix

"Well look what we have here." Said a new voice as two more people joined the group, he was taller but his face was still scared and his Russian accent still thick.

"Dimitri." whispered Jack as Dimitri moved closer right behind him with a huge smile on his face was the German Ludrick.

"Yes…this is O'Neill the American with Potter." said Dimitri "And that is Kim Rilles, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"What about Potter?" asked Bellatrix

"The charm makes it hard to tell but it is a safe bet." said Dimitri

"Maybe for you, the Dark Lord doesn't want to upset his Russian and German allies but punishing you but we don't have that protection." said Mr. Malfoy

"Then wait for the charm to wear off, we have them locked up we can wait and make sure." offered Ludrick

"A wise precaution." said Mrs. Malfoy

"We should call him." started Bellatrix before she noticed the sword of Gryffindor in the hands of one of the snatchers.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" yelled Bellatrix at the top of her lungs as she waved her wand causing the snatchers throat to crush.

"Found it in their tent." said the Snatcher in between gasping breaths.

"We must not summon the Dark Lord now." said Bellatrix as she stormed forward grabbing the sword out of the snatcher's hand. "We must first learn how they got into my and took the sword. Put them in the cellar. Leave the mudblood and the girl we will have a talk just us girls."

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased if his cousin is hurt." said Ludrick

"I know but maybe pity for her mudblood friend will loosen her lips." explained Bellatrix

"KIM!"yelled Ron as he was being dragged away.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Jack as he was being pulled away their eyes not leaving each other's gaze until they were pulled into a separate room and forced down a flight of stairs into a bared cellar.

"KIM!" yelled Ron at the top of his lungs as the door closed; a second later a horrible scream came from above them. Jack's knuckles where white with rage as he thought of what Hermione must be going though.

"Ron…Harry…Jack is that you?" asked a voice as Luna walked out of the darkness

"Luna?" asked Harry

"I hoped Dean was wrong about you being caught." said Luna "I got the nail we use to free our ropes."

"No, Luna take off my belt." ordered Jack as everyone looked at him.

"Hermione is up there and you want Luna to undo your pants?" asked Ron

"I have a knife hidden in my belt buckle." explained Jack as Ron's and Harry's eyes widened as Luna undid the belt "Pull hard on the buckle."

"JACK!" yelled Hermione from above as Luna gave a pull as a knife came out.

"Why would you hide a knife in your belt?" asked Ron as Luna quickly cut Jack free before moving on to Ron and Harry.

"I have been caught before." answered Jack as another scream from Hermione filled the air, he had to remain calm but knowing she was being tortured didn't help. "Any way out?"

"No Mr. Ollivander and I have tried everything." said Luna as the wand maker slowly appeared out of the darkness.

"Harry what are you doing!" asked Ron as he turned to Harry who was holding a broken piece of glass.

"Sirius gave me this, and he said I could always reach him in it…I can see Dumbledore's face….help us please." pleaded Harry

'I don't have time to deal with that." said Jack as Hermione's voice filled the air

"It's a copy! THE SWORD IS A COPY! WE WHERE NEVER IN YOUR VALT!" yelled Hermione

"We shall see fetch the goblin." ordered Bellatrix voice though the stone floors

"Where is the Goblin?" asked Harry as Griphook appeared from the darkness of the stone cellar

"You have to say it is a fake…please." pleaded Harry as Ludrick appeared at the cellar door.

"Why must I fetch the goblin, I still haven't secured the other items no they are just sitting there on the table." said Ludrick as he opened the door wand at the ready "Come no Goblin you are needed upstairs."

"Yes." said Griphook as he headed up the stairs.

"This can't get any worse?" asked Ron as suddenly a load pop filled the air.

"Dobby?" asked Harry as the free house elf appeared.

"Dobby has come to help Harry Potter." said Dobby

"You can apprate in here?" asked Harry

"Yes, Harry Potter and I can take people away." explained Dobby

"What was that snap…Draco…no Wormtail go check it out." ordered Mrs. Malfoy from above.

"Dobby take Luna, Mr. Ollivander and Dean to…." started Harry

"The Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth." said Ron "It's Bill and Fleur's place."

Then come back." Ordered Harry as the three gathered around Dobby before disappearing in another pop. Less than ten seconds later a extremely short man with rat like features came walking down the stairs. Jack pressed his back against the stone wall.

"Up against the wall" ordered Wormtail as he pointed his wand at Harry and Ron apparently forgetting about anyone else who was supposes to be in the room. The moment he was though the door, Jack struck smashing Wormtail's head against the metal door causing blood to pour down his face as he fell to the ground.

"Take this." ordered Jack as he tossed Wormtail's wand toward Ron.

"Wormtail what is it?" asked Mrs. Malfoy

"Nothing." said Ron trying to sound as much like Wormtail as possible.

"Good." said Mrs. Malfoy back

"Move." whispered Jack as they moved up the flight of stairs and entered the room according the drawing room where Hermione and Kim where.

"We only have one wand." said Harry

"No we don't." said Jack with a smile as he looked there sitting on a small writing desk where their bags. "Thanks for being lazy Ludrick."

"So is this the real one?" asked Bellatrix from the across room over the sound of Hermione's tears. Hermione was on the ground blood rolling off her arm and Kim was sitting a chair with a snatcher pointing a wand at her chest her face filled with rage waiting to be released..

"No…." said Griphook "This is a well made wizard sword…not goblin made."

Good." said Bellatrix with a sick smile as she rolled up her sleeve showing the Dark Mark "It is time to summon the Dark Lord."

"Can I have the mudblood now?" asked Greyback as he leaned against the fireplace along with Draco, Ludrick and Dimitri.

"The Mudblood is all…" started Bellatrix however she would never get a chance to finish asload bang filled the air, followed by Bellatrix screams of pain as the bullet ripped though the dark mark partly separating her lower arm from her upper arm.

"What the?" asked Greyback as he looked toward the door, at that moment Jack was stepping though the doorway pistol raised. Two Snatchers who had been standing on their side of the door moved forward to attack Jack. However they had no experience against muggle firearms or a pissed off Special Forces officer. Jack didn't hesitate as he shot the first one in the heart and the second in the head, both where dead before they hit the ground.

"Expellianus!" yelled Ron with Wormtail's wand as he and Harry holding a ZAT entered the room as Bellatrix Wand went flying away from its owner.

"Stop!" yelled Bellatrix as she put a knife to Hermione's neck with her good arm as she held onto her with her weakened arm. "Or we see how dirty her blood really is."

"Drop your wands and whatever that thing is." said Bellatrix as the three boys lowered their weapons as Harry's face returned to normal as the sting charm gave way. "Lucius summon the Dark Lord."

Harry grabbed his head as he felt a sharp pain as Lucius summoned the dark lord.

"Crying are we Potter." Said Bellatrix with a smile "Draco get their wands."

"Yes." said Draco as he walked toward Harry wand at the ready however a speaking sound filled the air as everyone looked up just in time to see a large crystal chandelier falling. Instantly everyone jumped back as the crystals broke into a million pieces hanging where the chandelier once hung was Dobby. Bellatrix had jumped back letting Hermione drop to her knees. At the same moment Kim had decided to act in the only way she could, by kicking the Snatcher as hard as she in the privates, sending him to the ground his wand falling into Kim's lap.

"Hurry Harry Potter." cried Dobby as Harry grabbed the ZAT on the ground and aimed it Malfoy. The ZAT fired as he fell to the ground shaking with electricity dancing around his body.

"Grab the wand!" ordered Ron as he covered Jack who had pulled another pistol from behind his back where moving though the destroyed chandelier toward the woman he loved.

"Hermione." said Jack as he came to the spot where Hermione sat.

"Jack…" weakly Hermione as she smiled up at him.

"Time to go." said Jack as he helped Hermione up to her feet.

"Here let us help." said Kim as she put her head under Hermione's arm helping jack move faster back to Harry and Ron who had been joined by Dobby and the Goblin. On the way Kim bent down grabbing the handle of the sword of Gryffindor as they passed.

"Stop them!" yelled Bellatrix as she reached for her wand which was now beside her.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter." stated Dobby as he snapped his figures as Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and into Dobby's.

"You take the wand of a witch. How dare you deify your master." yelled Bellatrix

"Dobby is a free elf, dobby will save Harry Potter." Said Dobby as they started to apprate away while the large group was still disappearing, Bellatrix struck back the only way she could, her silver knife which had only moments before been at Hermione's neck flew though the air disappearing along with Harry and the others.

The next thing they knew was soft white sand as they landed on a beach.

"We made it." said Ron with a smile as he looked toward the smiling face of Kim.

"Hermione?" pleaded Jack as he looked at Hermione, her arm was bloody there written into her very skin was the word Mudblood.

"Jack." said Hermione with a smile as she hugged her American boyfriend.

"It's alright your safe." said Jack as he held onto her as tight as possible.

"Dobby you did it." said Harry with a smile as he looked toward the house elf who had his back to them facing the sea.

"Dobby did good." said Dobby as he turned around to show Bellatrix knife sticking out of his chest.

"DOBBY!" cried Harry as the small house elf fell into his arms.

"Dobby saved Harry Potter." said Dobby with a smile as his eyes closed forever.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how the battle at Malfoy's manor went differently than in the book. Now until next time please keep reading, Thanks Wilkins75.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 The Wand**

"Jack?" asked Bill as Jack carried Hermione up toward the house.

"Hermione's hurt the others are on the beach." explained Jack as Bill stood aside and let Jack carry Hermione into the house.

"My God." said Fleur though her French accent as she rushed toward Hermione as Jack lied her on the couch. "What happened?"

"Bellatrix." answered Jack as Fleur brought some water and placed it on Hermione's forehead.

"The Cruciatus curse….such a horrible curse." said Fleur as Bill came back carrying the Goblin Griphook in his arms because of an apart broken leg.

"We have another wounded." Said Bill as he placed Griphook down on one of the sitting chairs by the

"Where are the others?" asked Fleur

"They are down by the beach, the house elf Dobby didn't make it." explained Bill as Fleur lowered her head. "They are burying him at this moment."

"Strange for wand users." said Griphook as he looked at the window at Harry, Kim and Ron who where making a grave for Dobby with garden tools refusing to use magic. He looked at them for a moment before looking at Jack "And strange for a wand user to use something other than a wand."

Bill and Fleur followed Griphook's eyes to see Jack's pistol clear as day tucked into his waist band with no sign of a wand.

"Just because I know how to shot a gun doesn't mean anything." stated Jack "They took our wands so I had to go to my backup."

"I see." said Bill but it was clear he wasn't buying it.

"Jack." said Hermione as she opened her eyes again

"Don't move." said Jack with a smile as Fleur took a look at her arm.

"We are luckily this was done by a knife not a wand." said Fleur as she waved her wand over the wound as it instantly scabbed over. "I am sorry I can't do more I was never that good at healing."

"Thanks." said Hermione as she tried to pull her arm back in only to be stopped by Jack.

"Hold on a second." said Jack as he reached into his bag and pulled a combat medical kit. "Magic may be great and all but let's give it a helping hand."

"Alright." said Hermione with a slight smile as Jack put on some disinfectant before wrapping her arm.

"Muggle supplies….again strange." said Griphook

"I am American does that answer some of your questions?" asked Jack as he finished up the bandages.

"Why yes, Americans do love their muggle ways using useless paper instead of gold." said Griphook as Hermione got to her feet.

"I have to see where they placed Dobby." stated Hermione in a tone that told Jack it was pointless to argue with her. The two of them walked down toward the beach just in time to see Harry kneeling in front of a large mound of sand which was protected from the sea by large rocks. Standing on either side of him was Kim, Luna and Ron.

"How are you doing?" asked Luna as she looked at Hermione.

"I will be fine." said Hermione

"I think we should say a few words." said Harry as Luna stepped up to the occasion. After a short speech, Harry stood up and using Malfoy's wand he wrote Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf.

They walked back inside to find Bill sitting with Fleur in the living room.

"I just got word from Dad; everyone was moved to a safe location." said Bill "Luckily Ginny hadn't head back to Hogwarts yet from Easter break."

"I am…"

"Don't you say what I think you want to say…Dad has been saying for months that Ron would be discovered and we have been ready for it." said Bill

"If you want I can call in some favor and get you all to America or France." said Jack

"Thanks but no…this is our home and our country and we will stay." said Fleur "Jack we should be thanking you for getting rid of the Dementors."

"How did you do it because no magic could cover the country like that." said Bill as he looked at Jack "I always knew something was different about you, so does a lot of members of the order. The time you flew into the country as the pilot of a muggle war plane, black aircrafts, the fact you use muggle weapons and now the Dementors. "

Jack lowered his head as he sat down across from Bill and Fleur.

"I can't tell you everything but I will tell you some things." said Jack

"Jack you can't." said Hermione as Jack pulled out his pistol. Everyone watched as he took out the clip before pulling out a single bullet.

"It is true I use muggle firearms instead of a wand but there is a very good reason." said Jack as he held up the bullet which had a painted blue tip. "This is a special bullet made by the US government and it can pass though all but the strongest shield charms."

"What?" asked Bill

"Shield charms are perfect at protecting against magical attacks but they are designed at defending against muggle firearms in fact, normal bullets only differ about 6 inches when fired though an average shield charm." said Jack "It provides a great advantage over Death Eaters because they know nothing about muggle weapons."

"I see." said Bill

"As for the fighter jet ride, I have been trained to fly those and my dad thought it would be fun to let me fly one here." said Jack "I can't tell you about the black fighters or the Dementor destroyers apart from the fact that they are joint muggle and magical invention."

"Muggles and Magical items working together?" asked Fleur "How is that possible?"

"I don't know talk to the muggle and wizard scientists I am a soldier fighting the war." said Jack

"Sorry Jack but apart from you and Kim it seems like America, France and the other nations who are against you-know-who do not seem to be doing anything." said Bill

"Bill I can tell you they have not been doing nothing and are preparing something that will turn the tide of this war." said Jack with a smile "Soon it will become clear. I can't tell you anymore."

"Thanks for trusting us with that much at least." said Fleur "I just can't wait to get the goblin out of here, once his leg is healed."

"No, I need him." Said Harry as everyone looked at him.

"Why?" asked Bill

"The task that Dumbledore left us, he will be needed." stated Harry "In fact I need to talk to Mr. Ollivander."

"Harry he is still weak." said Fleur

"I will try to make it short but we need to talk to him." said Harry as he stood up and headed up the stairs toward the room where the legendary wand maker rested. The moment Harry entered the room Mr. Ollivander tried to sit up only to get forced down by Hermione.

"Sorry Mr. Ollivander we need your help." said Harry "I know you are in no real condition to help but…."

"It is no trouble Harry Potter, you saved my life I will help in any way I can." said Mr. Ollivander

"Thank you." said Harry as he pulled his broken wand from his bag "Can you fix this?"

Mr. Ollivander lowered his head as he looked at Harry's wand…."I am sorry, this cannot be repaired to anything that would be useful for you."

"I see." said Harry as he lowered his head before picking up the wands they had taken from the Malfoy's Manor. Mr. Ollivander took the wands in his hand before looking at each one at a time, the legendary wand maker who was told to never have forgotten a wand he made or sold.

"Walnut and dragon heartstring." said Mr. Ollivander 12 and ¾ inch. Unyielding this belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange."

"And the others?" asked Kim

"Hawthorn and unicorn hair, ten inches precisely. Reasonable flexible, this was Draco Malfoy's." added Mr. Ollivander

"Was?" asked Harry

"A wand can change loyalty depending on who holds it, if it has been won in combat from its owner then it changes it's loyalty to whoever won it." Explained Mr. Ollivander

"But I used Ron's wand last year when we were under attack." Said Kim

"You…are Kim Rilles correct?" asked Mr. Ollivander

"Yes, how do you know me?" asked Kim

"My youngest sister made your wand." answered Mr. Ollivander

"Wait your sister is a wand maker too?" asked Ron

"Everyone in my family has study wand lore and the making of the most important of all magical instruments." Answered Mr. Ollivander "My sister fell in love with a muggle Canadian soldier who was over in our nation for their…."

"Second World War." Finished Jack

"Actually for something called the Cold War….however I never understood why they called it a Cold War." said Mr. Ollivander "She married him, went back to Canada with him and opened a shop of her own in Chicago. On top of giving me my three nephews."

"Ok how does that explain how you know me?" asked Kim

"The last wand she made under my teaching was willow 12 1/2 inches with a unicorn core." added Mr. Ollivander

"That's my wand." said Kim "She said it was one of her first wands."

"Indeed and that means then its mates owner is none other you." said Mr. Ollivander as he looked at Ron.

"What?" asked Ron

"Your wand is 14in willow with a unicorn hair core." stated Mr. Ollivander

"So they are brothers like mine and you-know-who." said Harry

"No, I should have been clearer." said Mr. Ollivander "My sister always was trying new different cores for her wands, she actually discovered that some none magical animals can be used as the core of a wand, her biggest fine was that a Bald Eagle feather incased in magical wood can take magic from the closest source of magic including the ground…why that would be useful I don't know."

"I can think of a few." Said Jack with a smile.

"Well she wanted to see what would happen if she put a hair from a unicorn stallion and a unicorn mare." said Mr. Ollivander "Miss Rilles received the wand with the mare core while Mr. Weasley got the stallion."

"So they have different gender unicorn hair at the core." said Hermione "why does it matter?"

"I am explaining how Miss Rilles could use Mr. Weasley wand so well." said Mr. Ollivander "See unicorns only mate with one other unicorn and it is for life."

"So these unicorns where a couple." said Hermione with a slight smile as she looked at Kim who was blushing almost as much as Ron.

"For the lack of a better term they where husband and wife." said Mr. Ollivander "The wands recognize the master of their mate's wand and responded as if it was in the hand of its master. If it did my sister's experiment was successful."

"This really doesn't help us." said Harry as he handed the wand from Wormtail and the snatcher.

"You have four wands and five of you…when I get my strength back I can make a wand for you Mr. O'Neill." Offered Mr. Ollivander

"No thank you." said Jack "I can manage without it."

"Yes, I believe you can." said Mr. Ollivander

"Mr. Ollivander does someone have to win the wand to gain control?" asked Harry

"Harry are you thinking of the elder wand again?" asked Jack as Ollivander's eyes widened.

"He made you tell about it didn't he?" asked Harry

"He wants it to destroy you Mr. Potter." Said Mr. Ollivander

"He will learn that my wand is broken soon, they can count they took four wands off us and they still have them thanks to Dimitri taking them somewhere to be studied." said Harry

"And they don't know about me." said Jack

"So they will learn that I don't have my wand anymore." said Harry

"Doesn't matter he wants to be invulnerable and he believes the wand is the only way." stated Ollivander

"Do you know who has the elder wand?" asked Jack

"I do not know for sure but there has been remorse about who has the elder wand for years." said Mr. Ollivander

"Gregorovitch." answered Harry as Ollivander's eyes widened.

"Wait a second…if Gregorovitch had the elder wand and then the owner has to be the one who defeated him." said Kim "Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore had the wand…" said Ron as he looked at everyone "Where is Dumbledore's wand."

"In his tomb at Hogwarts." said Hermione as Harry grabbed his head. In his mind's eyes he saw the white tomb of Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Suddenly the stone top creaked open to show the body of Albus Dumbledore, his arms crossed and at peace. In his arms was his wand, slowly a spider like hand picked up the wand.

"I thank you for the tool for my conquest of your most loved student Dumbledore." hissed Voldemort's voice as he pointed the wand into the air sending a giant bolt of lightning into the air.

Harry's eyes opened as his breathing started to slow down from the high it was on.

"Harry you need to stop that." said Hermione

"He has it…you-know-who has the elder wand." said Harry

"Crap." said Jack

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it was shorter than normal. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 We have to be Crazy**

The weather had turned warmer as the days passed at the Shell cottage as they prepared for their next move. They had spent almost two months hiding at the shell cottage. During that time they were planning their next move, a break in to the wizardering bank of Gringotts and into the vault of Bellatrix because Harry believed that a Horcrux was there. They where luckily that Griphook had agreed to help them in return for the sword of Gryffindor which he believed belonged not to humans but the goblin's who made it. He had given them all the details about the layout of Gringotts including security that you-know-who had put in from the moment they had left. Dean, Luna and Mr. Ollivander had been transferred to the main Weasley family hiding place. To help out Bill and Fleur every time a ship was in orbit he had supplies beamed down. Out of sight from Bill and Fleur who had learned not to ask where the food was coming from. Soon the day of their planned attack came.

"Shouldn't we wait until one of your ships is here?" asked Ron as he looked at Jack who was dressed in his full SGC uniform.

"All our ships are off fighting the Wraith, we finally have them on the run." said Jack with a smile

"Isn't it a bad idea to have no ships protecting us?" asked Harry

"We have the drone platform and the cloaking." Said Jack "While it isn't great we have held off some really bad stuff with less. Besides I believe the Daedalus and the Odyssey are on the way back…due sometime this week."

"Then why don't we wait?" asked Ron

"Because Gringotts is too deep and too protected for beaming in or out." answered Jack as he remembered the report for the planed attack on magical locations planned for the summer "Even the Asgard sensors couldn't go more than 100 feet down."

"So once we get down there." said Ron

"We are on our own." answered Jack as he straightened his hat.

"I hate this." said Hermione as she walked up as a direct copy of Bellatrix.

"Goth isn't you." added Jack with a laugh as Hermione gave him a death glare which matched Bellatrix's.

"At least the hair was right." said Kim as she walked up along with Griphook, her hair was now a deep black and her eyes had changed from blue to brown.

"Your turn Ron." said Hermione as she raised Bellatrix wand which she was now using as her own as Ron's hair turned brown and a goatee appeared on his face, his freckles also disappeared.

"It will have to do." said Harry

"The sword will be mine." said Griphook

"Yes, as soon as we break in and out of Gringotts." said Jack as he checked his weapons. "Alright are we ready?"

"Yes." said Hermione

"Then here we go." said Jack as the six of them apprated away, well Griphook was hanging on to Harry and Jack was on Hermione's arm. They appeared in a side alleyway off Diagon Alley.

"Alright I will stay behind beside you guys and Harry." said Jack as he activated the ancient cloak on his arm allowing him to phase out with the rest of the world.

"Morning Bellatrix." said a death eater as he approached, missing Harry and Griphook disappearing under the cloak.

"That is Travers." said Griphook into Hermione's ear as he sat on Harry's shoulders.

"Morning Travels." said Hermione in a voice that sounded too happy which caused Travers to raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you here, I thought everyone who took part in the little mishap at the Malfoy's manor was under house arrest from the dark lord." said Travers

"The Dark Lord forgives those who are his most loyal, maybe someday you will learn the glory of that high of rank." said Hermione in a tone of voice as if she was insulting him, which actually made him lower is guard.

"I see, why are you here today?" asked Travers

"I have business at Gringotts." answered Hermione

"And they are?" asked Travers

"Two Russians, don't speak much English." replied Hermione "They have come to see how we have improved our society by removing the bad blood."

"I see, then lets head off I have need of gold as well." said Travers as the four of them walked into the main part of the Alley, Travers unaware that Harry and Griphook where under the cloak and Jack was hiding in a way he could never imagine.

Jack walked right beside Hermione, being just a little out of phase with the rest of the universe allowed people and objects to pass right though him however it didn't stop his stomach from turning at the sight of all the muggle borns who were dressed in rags with hungry looks on their faces.

"Please I am a witch. Can you spare some gold, my kids need food." pleaded one of them to a Ministry guard who simply laughed

"Like we care about you mudblood." said the guard as he through her against the wall before walking away.

"Filthy mudblood I wish we could kill them all but all in time." said Travers with a smile unaware that Jack had a gun trained on him as he walked behind them unseen by anyone.

"Indeed." said Hermione as they walked up the giant white building which seemed to be the main focus of the entire alley. The wizard guards approached them to conduct a search but seeing two death Eaters didn't bother them allowing them to walk though the bronze doors and enter the huge white marbled floor. The moment Jack entered he noticed the lines of wizard dressed like a cross between SS uniforms and standard police uniforms standing at every exit. Lines of Goblin's worked from raised tables which allowed them to look down at anyone who entered.

"Sixteen guards." said Jack to himself as they walked up toward the main goblin "fifteen if the guard who just went to the bathroom doesn't come back before we leave."

"Ah Madam Lestrange how can I help you this day?" asked one of the main goblins as he studied Bellatrix though his glasses.

"I wish to enter my vault." stated Hermione as the goblin raised an eyebrow

"Do you have identification?" asked the Goblin

"Identification you know who I am." said Hermione as she pulled out Bellatrix wand "Or do I have to teach you goblin's some lessons."

"Hermione is good." Whispered Harry

"They know." said Griphook as Harry moved to behind the goblin before poking his wand at the goblin

"Imperio." whispered Harry as the Goblin became much more agreeable.

"Why that is all we need Madam Lestrange please follow me, I will take you down personally." said the Goblin as he lead them to a small side room where a cart was waiting. It looked to Jack sort of like mine carts only they were attached to metal rods on the sides more then rods on the bottom.

"I will come with you." said Travers

"We need Bogrod but we cannot fit Travers along with the others." said Griphook as Harry snuck behind Travers and placed a curse on him.

"On second though It will be crowded I will take another cart." said Travers

"Very well." said the goblin Bogrod with a smile as he got into the cart along with Hermione, Ron, Kim and an invisible harry and Griphook as the cart left the station Harry took off the cloak.

"Did Jack make it?" asked Hermione as Jack decloaked in the back seat right behind Hermione.

"Ya." said Jack with a smile as the first bend came around showing a huge empty cavern full of different pathways heading different directions and at unheard of angles of decline.

"I hate this part." said Hermione as the cart took a deep dive down the darkest and steepest turn. Jack like everyone apart from the two goblins who seemed used to the speed and sharp turns, Jack's ear popped as they dove deeper into the cave, past a large lake taking sharp turns that would make the most hardcore rollercoaster nut feel sick. Suddenly they passed under a small waterfall.

"No." cried Griphook as the cart came to a sudden stop before flipping over throwing them out toward the ground.

"Shit!" yelled Jack as the large rock face came closer to them. Suddenly only inches from the hard rock surface they stopped.

"Cushioning Charm." said Hermione who was now back to normal just like Ron and Kim.

"A Thief's downfall." explained Griphook "Washes away all magical enchantments that could hid a thief….it also warns all of Gringotts that a thief has broken the defenses. They will come."

"How close are we to the vault?" asked Harry after he checked to make sure his invisibility cloak was at his side.

"Close but we need Bogrod." stated Griphook as the stunned goblin looked at the people who now surrounded him.

"Thieves…there are thieves in Gringotts." said Bogrod

"Imperio." said Kim as Bogrod became pleasant once again.

"We need to get moving." Said Jack

"Follow me." said Griphook as they followed the goblin toward the rock face, they turned the corner only to come face to face with a white skinned dragon, it had huge metal chains around it's neck and with its dull white eyes it seemed to be at least partly blind.

"Ok, that is new." said Jack as the dragon breathed fire toward them; luckily the dragon was contained in a large room which had multiple entrees.

"We need to get past it." Explained Griphook

"Well I forgot to bring my rocker launcher.' Said Jack

"Not needed." Stated Griphook as he picked up a noice maker which looked like a cowbell with metal clappers attached. "It is trained to explect pain at noice."

"That is cruel." Said Hermione as Griphook started making the noice which caused the dragon to pull back like a puppy who had had just got swatted for doing something wrong.

"Move." ordered Jack as he walked sideways with his gun trained on the Dragon incase Griphook was wrong, not that his bullets would do anything but it made him feel better. They passed the dragon and then walked up a small flight of metal stairs right next to the dragon's den.

"Here." said Griphook as they stopped in front of a huge metal door "Press Bogrod's hand on the door."

"Alright." said Kim as she forced Bogrod's hand on the metal door which melted away allowing them to enter the Lestrange vault. There where mounds of gold and silver, golden cups even suits of armor lined the walls beside ancient looking tapestries.

"Alright the hard part finding this thing." said Jack as he scanned the area with his flashlight while the others used Lumos to fill the room with light.

"Harry could this be…" said Hermione as she went to pick up a cup only to drop it, suddenly a single cup became five. "It burned me."

"They have added Gemino and Flagrante curses." said Griphook "Everyone who isn't the owner will be burned and useless copies will come out."

"Ok don't touch anything." ordered Harry as he scanned the room, he could hear a the voice of lord Voldemort in his head, just like he had when he had the necklace around his neck.

"There." said Harry as he pointed toward a small silver cup which was sitting on a stone outcrop beside a huge pile of gallons.

"Ok…how to get there." Asked Jack

"Your Ancient cloak?" asked Kim

"I would have to deactivate it to grab the cup and then…."

"It would multiple." said Hermione as she pointed her wand toward Harry "Levicorpus."

Harry was a little surprised when this feet lifted off the ground. Slowly he started to float toward the cup. He pulled the sword from his bag as he tried to extend his reach.

"You are going great Hermione." said Ron as sweat rolled down Hermione's face as she struggled to keep Harry up. Harry slipped blade in between the handle of the cup lifting it up.

"We got it." said Kim however as she moved a bit her arm hit another golden cup which fell to the ground copying itself, the copies jumped hitting both Ron and Jack. Soon dozens of copies littered the ground which hit Hermione causing her to lose constration and drop Harry onto the large mound of gold which copied itself again.

"We need to get out of here." Said Jack only to get swamped by the mounds of fake gold, Hermione dove her hand into the gold and pulled Jack out. However the gold was filling the room at a high rate. The five of them headed for the door only to see Griphook standing there with the still imperiused Bogrod.

"Give me the sword now our I seal you in." ordered Griphook

"That isn't the deal." stated Harry as the mounds of gold kept growing and filling the room.

"You would never honor the deal wand user." said Griphook "Now give the sword now our you die."

"Here." said Harry as he tossed the sword making sure to keep the cup of Hufflepuff.

"Thank you." said Griphook as he sealed them in.

"That son of a…." yelled Kim as the mounds grew closer.

"Crushed by gold not the way I wanted to go." said Ron

"I don't think so." said Jack as he pulled packs of C4 from his bag. "Hermione I need a shield charm."

"Alright." said Hermione as she raised her wand

Meanwhile Griphook was walking down the stairs with the sword of Gryffindor in hand and a smile on his face. Suddenly a load bang filled the air, he turned around just in time to see the entire wall surrounding the door to the Lestrange vault fall away. Out came a mound of fake and real gold along with the people he had just sealed within.

"Come back here you worm!" yelled Kim as Griphook rushed down the stairs as fast as his little feet could take him.

"Thieves!" yelled Griphook as he picked up the only noise maker to prevent the dragon from attacking him. At that moment wizard guards appeared and began firing spells toward Kim, who had to take cover at the top of the stairs. She was quickly joined by the others.

"Any ideas?" asked Kim

"I could take care of them but we don't know our way out." said Jack as he fired his P-90 at the guards who took cover from the strange attack.

"I have an idea but it's crazy." said Harry as he looked toward the dragon.

"You can't be serious." Said Ron

"That is crazy." added Hermione

"Crazy works." said Jack as he pulled a grenade out before throwing it toward the guards, who jumped away from the strange item a second before it expolded.

"We have no choice." added Kim as she jumped onto the dragon's back holding onto one of the multiple long spikes which grew out of the dragon's back.

"Here we go." said Harry as he followed by Hermione, Ron and lastly Jack jumped onto the back of the dragon.

"Now what?" asked Ron as Hermione pointed her wand toward the chain holding the dragon to the wall.

"Relashio!" yelled Hermione as the chains broke apart freeing the dragon, for a brief moment the dragon just sat there until it realized that it had been freed and started moving forward. Instantly the wizard Guards turned their wands on the dragon however the need for freedom was stronger than any stun charms as the dragon let lose a roar of flames burning more than a few wizards. The dragon forced its way past the wizards and though the thin stone walls that made its cell. Once free the dragon spread its wings and pushed into the underground sky. The cold air and speed forced all of them to hold onto the dragon with all their might as they moved faster than any cart.

"I can see the ceiling." cried Ron as the Dragon rammed the ceiling before it started to dig.

"Help it." yelled Hermione as she fired a spell at the ceiling which caused a small hole to open, Kim, Harry and Ron followed suit as the hole finally grew large enough for the dragon to push its way though into the lobby of Gringotts, goblins and wizards where running for their lives. The Dragon let lose a fire blast which melted the bronze front door. The dragon forced its way onto the streets of Diagon alley causing shoppers to run away in fear. Once its body was free it spread its wings and took off into the noon sky.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the break-in to Gringotts, soon the battle for Hogwarts will begin. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63 Back to School**

"Any ideas on how to fly a Dragon!" yelled Jack as the Dragon flew high over the streets of London, more than a few people called the local police who wrote it off as miss identification of a bird or plan or someone being drunk or high.

"No." yelled Kim

"Who's idea was this again?" yelled Ron as the dragon ducked into the cloud cover heading north.

"What do you think it's after?" asked Hermione

"Probably trying to get as far away as possible." said Jack as he thought back to all the times he was captured and just wanted to get away from the spot where he was caught. For ten minutes no one said anything as the dragon kept flying though the clouds, finally it started to lower as a large lake surrounded by forest appeared.

"Here is our stop." said Jack as he loosened his grip and moved closer to the side of the dragon.

"Are you crazy, you want to jump?" asked Ron

"Ya, unless you want to fight this thing when it lands?" asked Jack

"He is right." said Hermione

"Alright when he gets lower we will jump." said Harry as the dragon seamed to cooperate as he moved over the widest part of the lake, dropping down to only 10 feet above the water.

"Cross your arms over your chest and keep your legs together when you fall." ordered Jack "Wait three seconds after everyone so that we don't hit each other."

"Just like a dive at the local pool." laughed Kim all five of them prepared for what needed to be done.

"Ya, go with that." said Jack as he looked at Harry "Harry go."

Harry listened as he jumped a three seconds later Kim, then Ron, then Hermione. Lastly with shore approaching fast Jack jumped off crossing his arms over his chest as he jumped keeping his legs together. The water felt like being hit by a linebacker at full speed, Jack was luckily though the water he could make out the muddy bottom of the lake only a few feet away; if he had jumped later he may have hit the bottom. His training kicked in as he swam to the surface.

"Everyone good!" yelled Jack

"Ya!" yelled Harry

"We where worried about you!" yelled Hermione

"Meet you on shore." said Jack as the five of them swam for shore. The good thing was he didn't have to swim that far to get to shore. Jack walked onto the stone beaching scanning the area with his eyes, his P-90 at the ready. Soon Hermione arrived and began to set up the normal protection charms as the others came up.

"Well we have another Horcrux….the bad thing." said Harry

"No sword thanks to that sneaking goblin." said Ron

"Jack that was quick thinking with the C4 around the door." said Kim

"Well the door is normally strong but the area around it may be weak." explained Jack "Besides I hopped that they would have never through of Muggle high explosives."

"It worked." said Ron

"Well we don't have to wear this Horcrux around our necks like the last one." said Hermione

"Do you think you-know-who knows about our little break in?" asked Ron

"They can't cover something like that up." said Jack as he noticed Harry's eyes rolling back in his head. "Crap, he is in his mind again."

"He needs to stop that." stated Hermione as Harry lied there.

"Ron, Kim find somewhere to change out of those wet cloths." said Jack "Hermione and I will wait until you get back to change."

"Alright." said Ron as he and Kim walked off to change.

"What are you thinking Jack?" whispered Hermione as she looked into Jack's eyes.

"That you-know-who knows we are after the Horcrux now and he will go check the locations….this may turn into a race to get the last one that isn't at his side." answered Jack "Let's just hope the last one is the one he is visiting last to give us more time."

"We are back." said Kim as she walked back dressed in her blue jeans and light blue tank top with a matching jacket.

"Ya, we will watch over him." said Ron as he appeared in his red shirt and black jacket.

"Thanks." said Jack as he and Hermione went to the same spot where Ron and Kim had changed, with a large rock separating them and the small bluff hiding them from ron and Kim the two started to change out of their wet cloths.

"So this may be it?" asked Hermione

"Hopefully." said Jack as he took off his wet bullet proof vest before changing his uniform. "I have some armor if you and the others want it."

"No offensive Jack, but I think that would slow me down in a run." said Hermione

"Agreed, I am used to it now." said Jack as he put on a fresh SGC uniform before strapping on his bullet proof vest and ammo vest

"What do you think will happen to us when it is over?" Said Hermione as Jack stopped in his tracks…he knew what us meant. "I mean you in America or better yet off world and me in England."

"Hermione….I admit I love going to the Stargate…I love the rush of exploring new places and meeting new races, but you mean more to me that those." said Jack "I could take up a position training English soldiers who are going into the Stargate program or…."

"Or I could join you." said Hermione with a smile just knowing how much she meant to him "I mean there could actually be wizards and witches on other planets and I have been reading about ancient language."

"Ya, however first let's take care of you-know-who." said Jack as he finished getting ready he waited until Hermione had changed in a pink sweater with a jean jacket. Slowly both of them walked back to see Harry sitting up and waiting for them.

"It's at Hogwarts." Said Harry

"What…Hogwarts?" asked Hermione

"Yes, he knows we are after the Horcrux and he is afraid." said Harry

"You-know-who is afraid?" asked Ron

"Ya, if we get rid of all the Horcrux he is valuable again." said Harry

"Can't he make more?" asked Kim

"No Dumbledore thinks his soul is split as far as it can go." explained Harry "Now we have to get to Hogwarts."

"Right now?" said Hermione "We don't have a plan."

"Hermione when have our plans really worked out for us." said Ron

"Ya, this is a run and gun time." added Jack "We don't have time for weeks of planning."

"Do we know where in Hogwarts it is?" asked Kim

"No…he thinks it is the safest and is going to check the others first." answered Harry

"Ok, how do we get in?" asked Jack "We can't apprate in and even if I had beacons inside Hogwarts for a beam in we have no ship in orbit."

"What about that ship the puddle jumper?" asked Ron

"Ya, but it will take time to get here." answered Jack

"We don't have time…we will apprate into Hogsmeade and go for one of the secret passages." Said Harry

"They will have guards." said Jack

"We will use the cloak." answered Harry as he pulled his invisibility cloak from his pack

"We can't all fit under that." Said Kim

"Jack can use his ancient cloak." Stated Harry

"Even with Jack's cloak we can't all fit under it." answered Kim

"Then one of you will use my ancient cloak." answered Jack as everyone looked at him "It's getting dark and I have been trained how to stay hidden."

"Jack." said Hermione

"Don't worry." said Jack "I can take care of almost anything.

"Let's go." said Harry

After Harry changed out of his wet cloths the five of them apprated in the darkened streets of Hogsmeade. Instantly a load cry filled the air as Death Eater's came shooting out of different buildings.

"An alarm." said Hermione as she looked at Jack.

"Don't worry, just activate the cloak." said Jack as he pressed the button on the ancient for her as he moved behind some wooden carts.

"Harry Potter must be under his cloak." said a Death Eater "Accrio cloak."

While the death eaters waited for Harry's cloak to fly toward him.

"Potter." whispered a voice as from a nearby building, "Come here."

Jack looked and did a double take; it looked a lot like Dumbledore.

"We have no choice." said Harry's voice as Jack followed Harry and the others in the cloak hoping that Hermione was with them. The man stepped aside either from seeing Jack or feeling Harry and the others under the cloak. The others ducked down the stairs while Jack stayed upstairs pressing his body against the wall as he pulled out his pistle and screwed on a siliencer.

"What are you doing outside!" yelled a death eater as he ran up to the man. Jack put his finger on the trigger ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"I heard some commotion." said the man

"Potter is in the area." said the death Eater

"Do you really think Potter would be dumb enough to come here?" said the man

"The cauterwauling charm was set off." stated the death Eater as a large black cat brushed against his leg.

"There you go a cat set it off." said the man "Someone must have let it out."

"I see." said the death Eater as he walked away. The man closed the door.

"Thanks." said Jack

"What the hell is wrong with you." said the man as he walked downstairs, only to come face to face with Harry, Ron, Kim and Hermione.

"Thank you sir." said Hermione

"What are you guys doing here?" asked the man as Harry looked around the room; it was simple with a wooden table and a large stone fireplace. Above it was a painting of young woman in a blue dress. Beside the painting was a small mirror which showed a broken wand. Harry's eyes widened as he realized that it was his wand. Quickly he grabbed the broken mirror Sirius had given him and in which he thought he was Dumbledore.

"Your Aberforth Dumbledore aren't you?" asked Kim "Dumbledore's brother."

"You sent Dobby." said Harry

"Ya, been watching you from there got it from some Albus almost two years now been keeping an eye on you." said Aberforth "Where is Dobby."

"He died saving us." answered Jack

"Shame I liked that elf." said Aberforth "Now we wait till morning and then you head out of here."

"No we need to get into Hogwarts tonight." Said Harry

"Please kid, don't be a fool you can't get past them." Said Aberforth "Even with Dementors gone they have the place locked down like a fortress."

"Everything built by man has a weakness and an opening that can be used against it." Said Jack

"Even if I knew of a weakness why would you want to go in there?" asked Aberforth

"Dumbledore gave us a mission and one of the last pieces is inside the castle once we get in and destroy it you-know-who two steps away from death." said Harry

"Kid run, go to America you seem to have friends there." said Aberforth "You-know-who won."

"If you believed that then why did you help us with Dobby and just now?" asked Hermione

"You are really following my brother's wishes?" asked Aberforth

"Yes, sir I read about what happened between your brother and yourself but there is so much at stake." said Kim

"She didn't have all the information….my sister was attacked by muggle boys which caused her to lose control of her magic." said Aberforth

"People attack what they do not understand." said Jack

"Ya…ya follow the American ideal of magical and none magical unification." said Aberforth "Like that will ever happen."

"Sir…it is happening." said Jack "Your brother pushed for that."

"You have no idea what my brother was really like." snapped Aberforth as he looked at the painting of his sister "Ariana died because of my brothers dealing with that slim Grindelwald and their greater good."

"Please this mission may save everyone on Earth." said Jack "I am sorry for your sister and whatever happened to cause her death but if we don't end you-know-who how many innocents like your sister will die, how many muggle borne who are guilty of nothing will surfer, how many people will live in fear."

"You think it is easily to forgive your brother or ourselves for the death of your sister?" asked Aberforth "You are just a kid."

"You underestimate all I have seen and done." said Jack as he glared into Aberforth eyes "I saw Charlie die because of my actions!"

"Charlie?" asked Aberforth

"A family member, jack was cleaning his gun left it and he shot himself in the head." said Hermione seeing Jack was having trouble keeping the secret.

"I will never forgive myself for that…I killed him." said Jack "So ya, I know what you are going though and it hasn't stopped me, so will you help us…if not stand out of the way and we will find another way in."

For a moment Aberforth just looked into Jack's eyes before looking at his sister's portrait.

"You know what to do." said Aberforth as his sister walked away from them down the stone path which was in the picture.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron

"Just wait." said Aberforth as his sister came back but he wasn't alone another figure was walking behind her. Suddenly the painting opened to show a hidden passageway and standing there was a beat up looking Neville Longbottom.

"Harry?" asked Neville

"Neville." said Harry with a smile

"Jack, Ron, Kim, Hermione It's so good to see you." said Neville

"Mr. Longbottom these kids landed on my doorstep tonight and they really want to go back to school, can you take them?" asked Aberforth with a smile

"Great and Aberforth more people may be coming." said Neville

"More?"

"Ya, we will have them apprate in the bar." said Neville to the owner of the hog's head.

"Alright." said Aberforth

"Come on the others will be so happy to see you." said Neville as the five of them joined Neville in the passage, which closed after the last one got in.

"Neville what happened to you?" asked Harry as they walked down the passage.

"Had a little run in with the new management of Hogwarts, they make Umbridge look like Dumbledore." said Neville as they walked down the passage.

"This isn't on any of the maps." said Jack

"Ya, the room of requirements made it so that we can get food." Said Neville "As long as one member of the new DA is inside they can't get in."

"What are conditions like?" asked Jack in his military voice

"We have maybe 30 students in the new DA and all the houses and professors expect form Slytherin, Snape and the Carrows are on our side." said Neville as he stopped at another door. "We are ready to retake the school."

"Retake the school?" asked Harry

"Ya, isn't that why you came?" asked Neville

"Welll…." started Harry "Neville we came to find one thing we need to destroy you-know-who not fight a battle."

"I don't think we have a choice." said Jack as they came to a stop at another door. Slowly the door opened as Neville stepped in.

"Look who came back." yelled Neville as Harry along with everyone else stepped into a large room filled with hamantocs and the school colors, the only house missing was Slytherin.

"Harry?" asked one of the twenty or so people gathered around looking up at Harry.

"Harry!" yelled the group "You came back!"

"Look it's Ron, Hermione, Jack and Kim." yelled another as they walked down a small flight of stairs and entered

"Send the message." ordered Neville as Jack noticed a small radio station set up along the side wall of the room.

"Lighting has struck I say again lighting has struck." said the radio operator

"What was that for?" asked Kim

"Well getting every order of the phoenix member here to retake the castle." said one of the boys "So Harry what is the plan."

"Welll…..we aren't staying there is something we need to do and then we will be leaving." Said Harry

"What?" asked Neville

"Listen you can't help us, this is something we need to do." said Harry

"We are not going to sit on the side lines let us help." said Neville as the DA nodded their heads.

"It is there fight just as much as ours Harry." said Jack

"What do you need to do?" asked another DA member

"We can't tell you, but there is an item we need to find." Said Harry "It may belong to Ravenclaw."

"The lost Diadem." said a fimilier voice as Harry and the others looked to see Luna and Dean.

"How did you get here?" asked Ron

"Dean can apprate." Said Luna "But the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw."

"What is that?" asked Hermione

"It is a Tierra that belonged Rowena Ravenclaw until it was lost." explained Luna

"That has to be it." Said Harry

"Now to find it." said Jack as someone ran into the room.

"Snape is calling all the houses into the great hall. They think Potter is here." said the boy before seeing Harry standing there.

"Harry let us help you let us take back the school." said Neville

"Neville." said Harry

"We will take it back with or without you help." said Neville with a force that seemed only to come out in the darkest hour.

"Alright, let's do it." said Harry "But first let's get rid of Snape."

"Agreed." said Neville as Jack smiled before feeling s slight warming sensation coming from his bag. Having no idea what was going on he reached into his bag only to have the Hogwart's flag that Dumbledore gave him in his will appear in his hand.

"Jack what is it?" asked Hermione

"Hermione take a look at this." said Jack as he looked at the side of the flag. There was writing there that hadn't been there before. "Fly me to bring down the barriers separating the worlds."

"What barriers separate us?" asked Hermione "You been with us for the entire time."

"The muggle barriers." said Jack as Hermione looked at him "That keeps muggles away…what if this destroyers them."

"But why did it appear now?" asked Hermione "Unless it brings down the anti muggle barriers around Hogwarts but where do you fly it?"

"You said that after the triwizard tournament they fly the school flag right?" asked Jack as Hermione nodded her head "Where do they fly it?"

"The North Tower." said Hermione

"We need to go there." said Jack

"Alright let's head to the great hall." said Harry "Luna stay here and wait for order members."

"Harry, Hermione and I need to take care of something." said Jack as Harry nodded his head before someone handed him a Gryffindor robe.

"Let's go." said Hermione as people left the room of requirements, however instead of going to the great Hall, Hermione and Jack headed toward the North tower.

"I missed this place." said Hermione as the two of them speed walked though the castle making sure to check the corners for anyone who might get in their way.

"Ya, it's great to be back if only it was under different situations." said Jack as they reached the north tower. The moment they walked in a large pole shot down from the ceiling. "Ok that was weird."

"Dumbledore." said Hermione as Jack put the flag onto the pole, the moment it was on the pole shot back up though the ceiling and appearing on the roof. Instantly a red plus filled the sky spreading out over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Did that work?" asked Hermione

"One way to check." said Jack as he reached for a his cell phone "I actually have a single."

"So the muggle barriers are down, how does that help us?" asked Hermione

"It helps us defend the castle…." said Jack with a smile as he pushed the send button on his phone.

Meanwhile downstairs headmaster Severus Snape stood in the great hall, the four houses where being lined up before him and every professor stood along the sides of the great hall. Only Snape along with the other two death eaters turned teachers Alecto and Amycus Carrow.

"Now….we have received word that Harry Potter may be in Hogsmeade." Said Snape as the students started talking to themselves in surprise. "He may try to enter the castle and if anyone tries to aid him you will be punished however if you have any information on Harry Potters come worth now and you will be rewarded."

"I am sorry Professor." said Harry as he walked out in front of the stunned Snape, the professors where stunned "But your defensives are not as strong."

"Potter." said Snape as suddenly the doors to the great hall burst opened as every member of the order of Phoenix, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Kingsley, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur where all standing there where Kim and Ron. Each of them with their wands rose at Snape. At the same moment Jack and Hermione stepped out of a side door, Hermione's wand raised and Jack's gun trained on Snape.

"I think this is a coup d'etat." said Jack as a red laser dot landed on Snape's chest "Surrender or die."

"Die!" yelled Alecto as she pointed his wand toward Hermione.

"I think not." said Snape as Alecto Carrow pulled her wand, Jack quickly changed targets from Snape to Alecto as the P-90 bullets ripped though the Muggle studies teacher sending her flying backwards. The entire hall was stunned as the spent shell cases fell to the floor. Meanwhile her brother Amycus got hit by so many stunning charms it sent him to the ground. Everyone now turned to Snape who moved his cloak only to become what looked like a black cloud in the shape of a bat, suddenly the bat cloud shot though the large stain glass window behind the staff table disappearing out toward the forbidden forest.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, the battle will begin soon. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 Preparing for War**

"SNAPE IS GONE!" yelled many students as they jumped for joy only the Slytherins didn't celebrate most seemed too stunned to do anything. Most just stood there as Jack walked up to the Alecto Carrow kicking the wand away from her dead hand just to be safe. Meanwhile Hermione collected Amycus's wand.

"Potter what are you doing here?" asked McGonagall as she ran up to Harry. "You need to get out of here."

"I can't I am acting on Dumbledore's orders." said Harry as McGonagall was taken aback by the answer. Harry's scar hurt he knew Voldemort was coming. "He is coming Professor…he may already be here."

"What do you need?" asked McGonagall

"Time, to complete the task." said Harry

"Then time is what you will have." said McGonagall as she looked around the room at the faces of the students. The students celebrating stopped when they heard that Voldemort was coming.

"If you are 17 and you wish to fight you may stay the younger generation will hide down in the dungeons." said Professor McGonagall.

Suddenly a load screech filled the air as everyone grabbed their heads as a voice that sent a chill down everyone's spin filled the air.

"I know Potter is in there and you plan to fight me." hissed the voice of Lord Voldemort "If you hand him over to me before midnight I will leave this place unharmed and all who blood is magical will be allowed to live. If you hand him over you will be awarded if you do not hand in over you will pay with your lives."

The voice faded from the air as people got back to their feet, most people had looks of pure fear on their faces.

"Get Potter hand in over to the dark lord." yelled Pansy Parkinson as she pointed toward Harry. Instantly every single wand that didn't belong to a Slytherin was on her.

"Wrong move." said Jack as a laser dot landed on Pansy forehead.

"Agreed Miss Parkinson you and your house will proceed to the basement and remain there." said McGonagall as Slytherin house was lead away by Flinch and some other teachers. "Don't you have somewhere to be Potter."

"Ya, Hermione Jack lets go. I need to talk to Pr. Flitwick" Said Harry

"No." said Jack as Harry looked at him.

"I will man the defensives." said Jack "I will buy you every second I can."

"Jack." said Hermione

"I know more about combat then everyone here." said Jack "You help Harry."

"Alright." said Hermione as she and Harry walked away to talk to Flitwich about the Diadem of Ravenclaw.

"Professor." said Jack as he stood before McGonagall

"You will need your wand Jack." said McGonagall

"Sorry I think I will keep this." said Jack as they walked out of the great hall leaving the other order members to prepare the older students for battle. "What is your plan we have half an hour until they attack."

"We raise our defensives and hope they hold." said McGonagall as raised her wand. "And now Piertotum Locomotor."

Jack's eyes widened as the giant armored knights that stood all over Hogwarts began to march toward them before marching out of the front door into the courtyard and the large bridge that lead to the common ground. "Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries, protect the school and us."

"Nice." said Jack

"What do you plan to do Mr. O'Neill?" asked McGonagall

"Show them that magic isn't all powerful." said Jack as he followed the long line of knights toward a large bridge which lead out onto the common ground.

While people inside the castle where rushing around as they move into positions to defend themselves Voldemort stood on a small bluff overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts.

"My lord they are set up defensives." said Dimitri

"So it would seem my Russian Death Eater…now where are the forces you promised me?" asked Voldemort

"They are arriving as we speak in Hogsmeade by floo powder." explained Dimitri

"Funny that the Russians are the last to appear." said Voldemort as he eyed Dimitri

"My Lord we have the most people to move and the greatest distance to travel." said Dimitri "Combined with your forces, the Ministries, snatchers and the Germans you now have over 7,000 wizards and witches waiting for your command. Hogwarts is surrounded on all sides"

"Go, coordinate the Russia wizards and when the mark burns attack." said Voldemort "And if you do well I will make sure you have that American Jack O'Neill all to yourself."

"You are too kind my lord." said Dimitri with a smile.

"Tell your man I require Potter and Kimberly Rilles alive." said Voldemort "They may kill anyone else who fight back but those two are to be brought to me."

"I will spread your orders at once my lord." said Dimitri

Inside the castle Hermione ran up the stairs trying to find any of her friends, people where rushing around Order Members and past and current DA members moving to fight, younger students who were still rushing into the basement for some kind of safety.

"Hermione!" yelled Mrs. Weasley as she came up to her.

"Mrs. Weasley have you seen Harry, Ron or Kim?" asked Hermione

"No, I haven't Harry since we told Ginny to stay in the room of requirements." said Mrs. Weasley

"Ginny is hiding?" asked Hermione

"She is underage." stated Mrs. Weasley as Hermione understood it wasn't by choice.

"Do you know where the others were going?" Hermione

"Harry was going up to the Ravenclaw common room and Ron and Kim where headed to the bathroom." said Mrs. Weasley

"The bathroom?" asked Hermione

"That is what Ron said." said Mrs. Weasley.

Meanwhile deep under their feet Kim and Ron stood in front of a large circle door with metal snakes running around the edges of the door.

"Do it." said Ron as Kim closed her eyes and looked at the door before speaking in a low hiss. Suddenly another metal snake shot out of the side, slithering around the door hitting the other snakes causing the door to unlock. Slowly the door opened to show a large chamber lined with giant stone snakes all facing a raised walkway over water. At the end of the chamber was a large stone face of a man, in front of it was an even large pool of water right beside a purely skeleton of a large snake.

"So this is the chamber of secrets." said Ron as the two of them walked toward the skeleton of the Basilisk of Slytherin.

"Let's get the fang and get out of here." said Kim as she tried not to look at the stone snakes.

"You really are that afraid of snakes?" asked Ron

"Ya." Said Kim as Ron reached the skeleton and pulled one of it's fangs out. At that moment Kim pulled out the cup of Hufflepuff and placed it on the ground.

"Here…you do it." said Ron as he offered the basilisk fang to her.

"What are you afraid?" asked Kim

"No…but I had the last one and it seemed like you diverse to take down you-know-who." said Ron for a moment Kim stood there before taking the fang.

"Here goes nothing." said Kim as she stabbed the cup though with the fang. Instantly a load scream filled the air as the water around them began to boil and rise up.

"I think we need to run." stated Ron

"Agreed." said Kim as the two of them started to run down the raised walkway of the chamber as the water rose up into the form of Voldemort before charging them. They were about halfway toward exit when the tidal wave overtook them somehow they managed to stand as the water passed them until it covered the floor of the chamber of secrets in less than an inch of water.

"Bloody hell…that was close." stated Ron as the two of them stood side by side soaked from head to toe as he turned to look at Kim.

"Ya." said Kim as she took a deep breath before looking Ron. For a second nothing happened then as if it was second nature the two of them moved together pressing their lips desperately against each other's as they poured every emotion they had for each other into the kiss. Finally they pulled apart each with huge blushes on their faces.

"Wow…" said Ron with a smile

"Wow…." added Kim as a smile even larger then Ron's "Well….we better get going."

"Right" said Ron as the two of them ran out of the chamber.

Outside of the castle Voldemort shook as the pain from the lost of the Horcrux shock his body.

"My lord?" asked a nearby Death Eater only to feel the wraith of Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra." said Voldemort as he killed the death Eater where he stood. "Take the castle I don't care how many we lose."

"Yes, my lord." Said Bellatrix as she raised her wand and shot out a small ball of magical energy which shot though the air before smashing against the magical barriers that the professors had set up to defend the castle. Instantly people around Bellatrix sent their own attack into the air, like a wave the wizards and witches that surrounded the castle began to fire on the magical shield which surrounded the castle.

Jack was currently near the main gate to the courtyard when the glow from thousands of magical spells hitting the shield caused him to look up into the sky.

"_It's almost pretty." _thought Jack as he ran toward a small catwalk between two small towers that surrounded the unclipped his P-90 placing it back into his bag, he needed range now, taking out a M4 Carbine which he placed on the ground beside him before taking out his Barrett M82 50 caliber sniper rifle.

"Jack." said Hermione as she ran up to him.

"Hermione I thought you were helping Harry?" asked Jack

"He can handle himself it's you I am worried about." said Hermione with a smile

"Thanks." said Jack as pieces of the shied began to fall off.

"Jack don't lie to me we are in deep trouble aren't we." asked Hermione

"Ya." said Jack as he looked around at flashed of light from the spells hitting the shield "We are surrounded and judging from the lights I would saw a few thousand wizards….we have fifty at the most."

"You make it sound so hopeless." said Hermione

"Everything seams hopeless at the beginning." explained Jack "However if we kill Voldemort we end this fight."

"What can I do?" asked Hermione

"Cover my back." said Jack "Also you may want to cover your ears."

"Alright." said Hermione as she covered her hears as Jack fired the sniper rifle. The bullet passed through the magical shield before smashing into a the skull of a death eater killing her instantly. The bullet actually hit the Death Eater behind her in the arm taking another one out of the fight. More than a few wizards stopped their attack and looked at the body's of their comrades wondering what they could cause that. While they had their heads turned another shot rang out as another Death Eater meet death.

"Colonel O'Neill come in Colonel O'Neill." said a voice over Jack's radio as he stopped firing.

"Who is this?" asked Jack

"General O'Neill sends his regards this AC-130 Spectre gunship Nightingale." said the voice "We are ready for your orders."

"Have you been brought up to speed?" asked Jack

"A brief version…. We am suppose to help protect a magical wizard school in England from attack from evil wizards and if I wasn't already overhead and seeing what looked like a shield I wouldn't believe it." said the AC-130 pilot.

"I'll explain everything later." said Jack as he looked up toward the sky, he could just make out the outline of the gunship flying over the forbidden forest.

"Jack what is going on?" asked Hermione

"Just watch." answered Jack

"Nightingale the enemy is amassing on all sides of the castle in which over 500 students and resistance fighters are." ordered Jack

"Civilians outside the castle?" asked Nightingale

"Some may be in the village located to the southeast." explained Jack "Other than that everyone outside the walls is an enemy."

"Roger, we are moving into attack positions." said Nightingale as more of the shield began to fall away.

"Make it fast." ordered Jack

"We are in position." said Nightingale

"Bring in the rain." said Jack as he turned to Hermione "We just evened the odds."

"Prepare yourself." said McGonagall as she and everyone else prepared to fight. Suddenly a load bag filled the air followed by a roar unlike anything beast known to the staff. "What is going on?"

"Come take a look." said Jack as he stood up from his sniper position on the walkway.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, out in the common ground mounds of dirt was flying into the air followed every once and a while by a load boom. Death Eater's where falling like flys at the sudden unexpected attack from the night sky.

"Mr. O'Neill what kind of spell is that?" asked McGonagall as she looked out over the field.

"No Magic that is an A-130 gunship." explained Jack as he pointed toward the slow moving plane up in the night sky, roars of light was shooting down from it. "Two Vulcan Gallatin guns which is able to cover every inch of a Quidditch filed with a bullet in under thirdly seconds and a howitzer cannon onboard."

"How did they get though the muggle barriers?" asked McGonagall

"Dumbledore gave us something that dropped the anti-muggle protection spells." explained Hermione "They are coming to help us."

Meanwhile Voldemort stood on the bluff watching the death of his snatcher force.

"My Lord will you please do something?" asked Greyback

"Very well." said Voldemort as he disappeared in a black mist.

"Keep up the fire." ordered the pilot of Nightengale as the gunners kept up their fire moving to new targets.

"What the hell?" asked the Co-pilot as a black cloud appeared out of nowhere a thin pale white man appeared.

"You Americans dare use muggle technology against your wizard brothers." said Voldemort as he raised his wand sending out a giant ball of fire which took the shape of a snake.

"MOVE!" yelled the Pilot as he yanked on the controls but it was off no use as the entire ship got swallowed up in the ball of fire.

"No…." said Jack as he watched the giant ball of fire that used to be one of the most powerful weapon platform in the United States Military go crashing toward the ground. Suddenly a single white parachute appeared out of the tail end of the ship.

"One got out." said Hermione as Voldemort appeared in front of the descending airman before they could say anything a flash of green light filled the night sky.

"HE WAS DEFENSIVELESS!" yelled Jack as the remains of the AC 130 crashed into the lake the tail sticking out of the water.

" We are about to become defensive less as well." said McGonagall as they looked up to see to see the magical shield fall apart. Jack Instantly dove for the M4 carbine making sure to flip the safety off.

Inside the castle the defenders looked out as the shield began to fall apart. In the on the western ramparts Lupin and Tonks held hands as the shield came down, their minds on their two month old son sleeping at Tonks' parents. Fred and George Weasley stood on the northern ramparts waiting for the coming attack, their parents where on the eastern barricade their hearts full of fear of what was coming and their kids who would be fighting. At the back side of the Hogwarts Neville Longbottom stood at the end of the large covered wooden bridge that led toward the Quidditch pitch which was now burning brightly against the night sky. Before him a large group of snatchers waited for the barrier to fall so that they could storm the castle.

Just outside the Great Hall Harry ran up the stairs only to come face to face with Ron and Kim who where know holding hands.

"Harry we got rid of the cup." Said Ron

"What?" asked Harry

"It was Ron's idea but." said Kim as she pulled out a huge fang "We went down to the Chamber of Secrets and used a Basilisk fang on the cup."

"Great…where is Hermione?" asked Harry

"She is probably with Jack." Answered Kim

"Any luck on the Horcrux?" asked Ron

"Yes, I know where he has hidden it, the same place I hide my potion book the room of Requirements." Stated Harry

"Great let's get going." said Ron

"Guys…." said Kim as she looked out the nearby window just in time to see the shield shatter apart like a pane of glass. "We better hurry."

"Jack" asked Hermione as the sound of charging feet filled the air.

"Hermione." answered Jack as the two of them looked into each other's eyes, nothing more needed to be said as Jack raised his M4 carbine and Hermione raised her wand as they looked at the massive about of people rushing toward them.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 Hogwarts is Burning.**

The Death Eaters, Ministry officials, snatchers, Russian and German forces ran down small hill at high speed in front of them was a small amount of 25 feet tall club wielding giants. A few of the higher ranking death disappeared in black clouds which took off into the air and began to move toward Hogwarts.

Jack raised his red dot site and picked the nearest dark cloud before pulling the trigger, the cloud shook for a little bit before the cloud turned back into a death Eater who was bleeding badly from the chest, however he had turned back into a solid form right over the deepest part of the gorge that bridge covered. However there was too many as they flew over Jack and Hermione before sweeping into the castle only to reappear beside some fighter and begin a life or death duel.

Three of those clouds reformed in the basement near the Slytherin common room.

"Who is there?" asked Pr. Slughorn as he pointed his wand down the corridor

"Stupefy." said Dimitri as the head of Slytherin house fell down stunned.

"We needed him to tell us the password." said Ludrick as the German stepped over Slughorn's body.

"Crabbe and Goyle told me the password." said Malfoy as he turned toward the hidden door "Pure Blood."

The stone wall opened up as the Slytherin common room came into view. Instantly every Slytherin was standing before their three former house members.

"We are ready to fight for the Dark Lord." Said Crabbe

"Good, then go out and teach those Mudbloods and blood traitors a lesson." said Dimitri with a huge smile

"Crabby Goyle you are with me…we are going after Potter." said Malfoy

"Ludrick with me we are going after O'Neill." stated Dimitri as the German nodded his head.

Outside the Giants and the other witches and wizards who didn't take flight where now engaging the magical suits of armor in battle, with the Giants in the lead they were pushing their way through the defensives on the bridge at an alarming rate. Soon the last row of knights remained as Jack dropped the empty clip from his gun before shoving in another one.

"Hermione get down." ordered Jack as he turned toward Hermione just as a death Eater appeared to her side. Hermione had no time to react as Jack shot into the death eater sending him falling over the raised catwalk to the Courtyard below.

"Thanks." said Hermione

"No problem." said Jack as he pulled out a small black box no larger than a deck of card. "Cover your ears."

Hermione had no time to ask why as Jack pushed the bottom as six remote control claymore mines and C4 explosives shock the bridge to its core. As Giants and Death Eaters flew off the bridge to their death from the force of the explosions. Others on the bridge were ripped apart from the shrapnel and the explosive force. Somehow even though explosives rocked the ancient stone bridge it remained up and strong. That couldn't be said at the cover bridge in the back where Neville was crawling up from the remains of the wooden bridge which was destroyed by the students of Hogwarts.

Meanwhile Ron, Kim and Harry where running down the hallways near the seventh floor.

"Is anyone still in the room of requirements?" asked Kim "Because it will not change if someone is in there."

"Ya Ginny is in there." said Harry

"Why?" asked Kim

"She is underage and mom is being mom." explained Ron as they opened the door to the room of requirement.

"Ginny!"

'I am right here." said Ginny as she sat up from a chair. "Harry…."

"Ginny." said Harry with a smile as they looked at each for the first real time in months.

"Ya…save the deep kiss for later we have a Horcrux to find so you will have to leave." Said Kim

"Leave?" asked Ginny in a strangely happy voice

"Ya." sad Harry as the four of them stepped out only to have the door change instantly. When they entered they found a room filled with thousands of items that spanned the entire history of Hogwarts.

"This is going to take a while." said Kim

"Let's split up." said Harry

"You need some help?" asked Ginny

"Mom wants you to stay in the room of requirements." said Ron

"And I am in the Room of Requirements." said Ginny with a grin

"Let her help." said Kim "We need everyone we can trust to do this."

"Alright split up and look." said Harry as he and Ginny headed off in one direction while Kim and Ron went another way.

Meanwhile outside the smoke was clearing from the explosion on the bridge.

"I think that stunned them." said Jack as Hermione looked out over the smoke filled bridge. Suddenly a bright white beam shot out of the smoke hitting the catwalk right below the Jack's and Hermione's feet. The moment the spell hit the catwalk exploded under their feet sending them flying backwards into the Viaduct Courtyard.

"Jack?" asked Hermione as she rubbed her head as she sat up and looked at the a mound of rubble that used to be the entrees way to the Viaduct Courtyard where she and her friends had so many happy moments. However standing on top of the rubble was Fenrir Greyback.

"Hello little girl." said Greyback as he raised his wand

"Expelliam….." yelled Hermione however a second before she finished her own wand went flying away.

"I never got that bite of you….might as well take it now." said Greyback as he moved toward the disarmed Hermione. Suddenly he yelled in pain as he looked to his right to see Jack stabbing a knife into his side.

"Pick someone your own size." said Jack as some blood ran down for a gash on his forehead.

"So your mate wants to take your place." growled Greyback as he backhanded Jack against a nearby pillar. Jack instantly got back to his feet and moved to punching Greyback as hard as he could in the ribs.

"I grow tired of this." said Greyback as he grabbed Jack's neck lifting him up just enough so Jack's feet barely touched the ground.

"I will enjoy this." said Greyback as he opened his mouth showing his teeth.

"I don't think so." said Jack as he punched Greyback in the mouth while holding a small metal ball before kicking him as hard as he could in the chest. Landing right beside Hermione in the dest and dirt.

"You little brat." growled as he cough up the ball "You hit me with a piece of rock?"

"That isn't a rock." said Jack as he and Hermione laid on the ground a small metal pin on his middle finger "That is a grenade."

Greyback looked at him for a moment just as Jack covered Hermione with his body as the grenage went off in Greyback hand killing him in an instant.

"Hermione as you alright?" asked Jack as the two of them got up from the ground.

"Ya….thanks." said Hermione as she noticed blood rushing down from a long deep cut on his left hand . "Jack."

"Don't worry that is from our explosion not Greyback's teeth." said Jack

"I don't care if it was from that or not." Said Hermione as she pointed toward the entrees to the courtyard where death Eaters and now giant Acromantula spiders where crawling over the walls.

"We need to fall back to the entrees hall." Said Jack as the two of the moved though the now partly destroyed courtyard, Jack grabbing his bag and Hermione grabbing her wand as they went. When they arrived they found Professor McGonagall along with Flitwick and some other students trying desperately to hold the entrees way.

"Mr. O'Neill good job with Greyback." Said McGonagall as she fired a stunning spell at a Acromantula.

"Thanks." Said Jack as he and Hermione got behind some cover

"Professor Jack needs some medical attention." said Hermione

"It's alright." said Jack as he reached into his bag and pulled the biggest weapon he had the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The entire courtyard was clear of all but death Eaters and their allies who where coming to take the castle and the Acromantula who where attack everyone in sight or eating the dead.

"No one get in front of me." said Jack as he loaded the weapon.

"What is that?" asked Flitwick

"I'll explain everything latter." said Jack as he dropped down on one knee before opening up on every death eater and Acromantula in the court yard.

Meanwhile in the room of Requirements Harry and Ginny walked though the mounds of items, old test books and school supplies. Ron and Kim had gone off to search other places in the massive room.

"You never asked why we are looking for Ravenclaw Diadem." said Harry as the two of them searched though a bunch of boxes.

"I figured you would tell me once it is all over." said Ginny as Harry winced as he grabbed his scar.

"What is it?" asked Ginny with a huge amount of love and concern in her voice.

"It's over here." Said Harry as he moved toward a large table, sitting on the table side an old globe of the world and some really ancient text books was a small wooden box. Slowly he opened the lid to show a silver tiara in the shape of a raven with a bright green stone in the center of the silver Diadem.

"Hello Potter….I believe you have something that is mine." said Mafloy as he and Crabby and Goyle came around a bend with their wands raised.

"Winner takes all Malfoy." said Harry as he pointed Malfoy's old wand at him. "Why aren't you three with Voldemort."

"We will be rewarded for bring you in." said Goyle

"We outnumber you two to three." said Malfoy "So come peacefully and maybe the dark lord will show mercy to Ginny."

"I don't want his mercy." snapped Ginny

"Ginny is worth more than twenty of Crabby and Goyle." said Harry

"Besides I think you miss counted." said Kim as she and Ron appeared behind Harry and Ginny. Suddenly Crabbe shot a bright beam of his wand which turned into a flaming dragon.

"Crabbe stop! You will kill Potter!" yelled Malfoy

"The Dark Lord wants him dead, why would it matter." said Goyle as the dragon spread its wings.

"Stupefy!" yelled Ron only to have the stunning charm get absorbed by the flames.

"Run!" yelled Kim as the four of them started running through the maze of items which were now burning widely as Crabbe's flaming dragon burned everything. Soon it became clear that Crabbe had lost control as he along with his friends where running.

"We need to find a way out!" yelled Ron as the smoke clocked his lungs.

"Stop!" yelled Ginny

"We can't stop." said Harry until he noticed the four broomsticks leaning against an old desk.

"Let's fly our way out of here." said Ginny

Meanwhile elsewhere in the room of requirements Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had climbed up on top of one of the few remain mounds of items that wasn't on fire.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Crabbe as he climbed higher however as he reached for the next hand hold the mound gave way and he fell into the magical fire he himself had made.

"Crabbe!" yelled Malfoy

"Malfoy give me your hand!" yelled Harry as he and Ron came swooping in on brooms with Ginny and Kim right behind them on their own brooms. Malfoy didn't think he just grabbed Harry's hand as Goyle grabbed Ron's.

"Why are we saving these two again?" asked Ron as he pulled Goyle up to the broom.

"They don't need to die." answered Harry

"There is the exit." shouted Kim as the flames pushed even closer to the large open door that led back into the castle.

"Harry stab the thing and throw it into the fire." shouted Ron as Harry let go of the broom for a second as he pulled the basilisk fang from his pocket. Without hesitation he stabbed the Diamen before throwing both of them into the fire a second before they crash landed on the opposite side of the door. Instantly a roar filled the hall as the six of them turned to see Voldemort's face made of flames charging toward them. A second before the fire entered the hall the door closed before disappearing.

"Another one bites the dust." Said Kim with a laugh

Meanwhile down in the entrees Hall Jack's SAW machine gun ran empty for a second time a mound of empty shell casings now littered the ground beside Jack. The Death Eater's where either getting better or they were learning how that combining shield charms provided at least some protection. The Acromantula spiders however where shown no mercy as bullets ripped them apart.

"Reload." cried Jack as he stepped back into cover and began to reload the saw as the Professors and Hermione increased the number of spells they were sending out. While Jack was reloading a group of Slytherin students lead by Pansy Parkinson came up a side staircase wands at the ready.

"Get those traitors!" yelled a fifth year girl causing Jack to notice them for the first time.

"Crap." Yelled Jack as he dropped the saw and reached for the first weapon he could, luckily for them instead of his pistol his Zat came up.

"Stupfy…" yelled Pansy as she aimed at Jack, she expected him to pull his wand and carry out a classic duel, instead Jack ducked below the attack before firing his Zat at Pansy who's shock a little bit before falling over. The sound of the Zat caused Hermione to turn toward Jack just in time to see another Slytherin student try and stun him.

"Stuffy!" yelled Hermione as she stunned the member of Slytherin house. Jack had found cover behind a stone pillar as he kept firing his Zat into the Slytherin students

"Duel us don't…." started another Slytherin only to fall down from a stun charm that wasn't Hermione's. The Slytherin now found themselves taking fire from two sides, they didn't last as the final one fell to the ground. Stepping over their bodies was the last person Jack expected to see.

"Percy?" asked Hermione as Hermione looked at the most ministry loyal of the Weasley clan.

"Yes…. I have been a fool up to this moment." said Percy

"Never too late to join the fight." said Jack as reloaded his Saw before he moved back to the entrees way. Before he could even pull the trigger a golden flash of light shot down from the sky hitting the courtyard causing a massive explosion. A second later another one hit the bridge destroying another three Giants.

"What is that?" asked former Gryffindor Quidditch captain Olivier wood as a white cylinder with two blue pods sticking out of its side hovered only a few yards away from them.

"They came." said Jack with a smile as the back of the Puddle Jumper lowered as two SGC members armed with Saw machine guns ran off before opening fire on some Acromantula who where climbing up the sides of the castle. Right behind them running into the castle was SG1 apart from Vala followed by all of SGA1 apart from Colonel Sheppard who remained in the jumper. The moment everyone was off the jumper, the back ramp closed before it flew off into the sky.

"I am so glad to see you guys." said Jack as he they had a little meeting in the entrees hall.

"We got your message and came as soon as we could." Said Sam

"We were just lucky that Sheppard's team was on Earth and they were going to show the Jumper to the President and the other world leaders." added Michael "What is the situation?"

"We are surrounded with Death Eaters all over the castle and to make it worst we still have all the underage students inside the castle." said Jack

"We may have a way to fix that." said McKay

"At this moment Vala is flying a cargo ship to a Royal Air force base if we can rig the ancient ring transporter we can send everyone out of the castle." Finished Carter

"Alright get on it." Said Jack as he looked toward Percy who was watching them with a confused look on his face "Make sure they get to the great hall and no one attacks them by mistake."

"Alright." said Percy

"Jack…the George Hammond is on route along with the rest of the fleet they should reach orbit in just after sunrise." said Carter

"And four squadrons of F-302s are right behind us." added Mitchell "And to make it even better the president has ordered the army to launch a ground attack on Hogsmeade. Hopefully the sight of a battle tank will cause them to run."

"However it will take time they were out training for this assault when your call came in…they may not be here in time." Said Sam

"Just like the army to be late for everything." said Jack

"Now where do you want us?" asked Ronan

High above in the skis over Hogwarts four squanders of eight F-302 fighter-interceptors flew. There black shape blended in with the night sky as they planned their attack.

" Attack in pairs." ordered John Sheppard as the Puddle Jumper Decloaked in the lead of the 32 F-302 " Dive boomed them and head back into the sky. Any target outside the castle is fair game."

"Roger." said the lead F-302 Pilot dove down toward along with his wing man toward a large group of Russian wizards who were stationed in Hogsmeade. The wizards had no idea what was happening until the missiles and latter the rail gun shells hitting them from above. All across the death eater's lines, some wizards got glance of the F-302s or the jumper before they disappear back into the night sky. The wizards where stunned at the appearance of these strange objects. In response they began firing randomly into the sky.

Inside the castle the defenders where had finally stopped the advance of the death Eaters. Slytherin students had either made their escape and joined the regular Death Eater forces outside the castle or where stunned and disarmed.

"Time for the werewolf to die." said Antonin Dolohov as he dueled with Lupin.

"I think not." said Lupin as his red beam of magic pushed against Antonin's green killing curse which was gaining ground. Lupin grabbed his wand with both hands as he fell to his knees as the killing curse came closer. Suddenly out of now where a red beam of light hit Antonin in the back which exploded killing him instantly. With no more magical energy coming feeding the killing curse the curse died out himself leaving Lupin on the ground breathing heavily.

"You Lupin?" asked his savor as he looked up at this tall man with huge wild dreadlocks that ran down to his chest. He had on a trench coat on and in his hand was a strange looking muggle firearm in his hand.

"Who are you?" asked Lupin

"I am Ronon Dex and Jack sent me to help." said Ronan as he blasted an Acromantula who was climbing though the window with her beam gun. "Now where do you want me?"

Meanwhile Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley where dueling two Death Eaters when suddenly a side door flew open and a woman dressed in the same strange uniform as Jack walked in her P-90 at the ready.

"Stupfey!" yelled the Death Eater as Telya rolled under the attack before firing her P-90 into the Death Eaters killing them.

"Who are you?" asked Molly as she turned her wand on Teyla

"Do not fear I am a friend." said Teyla

Down in the Great Hall while the wounded and the dead came into the hall to be treated by the nurses of Hogwarts Samantha Carter and McKay where hard at work trying to get the ancient rings to work. They had been designed to only transport a person to the other pair located deep under Hogwarts. Carter and McKay now had to link it up with the ring transporter on the Cargo ship located outside of the castle.

"We need to replace the crystals in order to get this thing working." said McKay as he pulled the crystals from the panel.

"I know that McKay." said Carter as she hooked up the mark I Naquadah Generator to the ring transport to replace the depleted interior power source.

Outside the great hall the rest of SG1 along with two other SG members and Hogwarts staff and DA members held off the Death Eaters and their allies in the greeting hall. Bullets and spells flew though the air.

"They just keep coming." said Michelle as his G36K assault rifle fired into the courtyard.

"I don't think Voldemort really cares about the lives of his followers." added Daniel as he reloaded his P-90.

Elsewhere in the castle Harry, Ron, Kim and Ginny had left a wandless Draco Malfoy and Goyle in a locked up in a classroom tied up.

"One more….one more and then Voldemort will die once and for all." thought Harry as they ran down the hallway near the north tower.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione as she and Jack rushed up a nearby staircase.

"How is the battle going?" asked Kim

"SG1, SGA1 and squadrons of F-302s are now attacking Voldemort's followers." said Jack

"Also a way out." added Hermione "Any luck on the Horcrux?"

"All that is left is the snake." stated Harry as the sound of footsteps caused the six of them to raise their wands/guns. Only to see Fred Weasley walking down the hallway looking for any Death Eaters.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" asked Fred however before anything could be said the back wall behind him exploded as a the remains of an F-302 crashed though the wall right behind Fred.

"FRED!" yelled Ron as the entire area went up in a giant fireball.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how the battle started, now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 Losses**

"FRED!" yelled Ron as the entire went up in flames as part of the F-302 burned, it's entire front half was now sticking into the castle. Ron, Harry and Ginny where searching the burning remains for any sign of their brother/friend. Meanwhile Jack had moved to the cockpit where the pilot and Copilot where still strapped in. He quickly lifted the emergency release button on the canopy.

"Jack what are you doing?" snapped Ginny "You should be looking for Fred!"

"Ginny." said Kim as Jack opened the cockpit and pressed his hand against the gulglure vain of the pilot in a vain attempt to find a sign of life. Jack moved to the weapon operator in the back seat but she was gone as well.

"They are dead." Said Jack

"Then look for Fred!" yelled Ron

"Ginny." Said Kim

"What?" asked Ginny

"I….found him." said Kim as everyone rushed to Kim spot. There lying in a pool of his own blood with metal shards from the crashed F-302 in his body was also badly burn his entire right side of his face was black from burns.

"FRED!" yelled Ginny as she shook her brother's body.

"Ginny….he is gone." Said Hermione as Harry placed his arms around Ginny just as much for his support as hers. Ron was just standing there with a glazed look on his face as Jack knelt down beside Fred's body before placing his figures on his open eyelids closing them. Just then Jack's radio sparked to life.

"This is Teyla we are holding the eastern wall." Said Teyla

"We have the west under control." said Ronan back

"We got the main gate locked down for the moment." said Michelle

"We are doing ok up in the skies, two F-302 had to pull out do to damage and we lost four more fighters already unknown about the Pilots." stated Sheppard

"This is Jack….I got two pilots and Fred Weasley all are KIA." said Jack softly into his radio

Across the castle Molly Weasley stopped turned toward Teyla's radio at the sound of her son's name.

"What about my son?" asked Molly as she looked at Teyla.

"Colonel O'Neill Mrs. Weasley wants to know about her son please repeat." said Teyla as Jack took a breath before looking to Ron.

"Ron…do you want to tell her?" asked Jack however Ron just stood there stunned.

"Jack, you can do it." said Ginny though her tears.

On the other end of the radio Molly and her husband waited for news, every Weasley within range of an SGC radio was listening to what Jack had to say.

"I am so sorry Molly." said Jack into the radio as Molly's eyes filled with tears "Fred is KIA, Killed in Action."

"NO!" cried Molly as her body rocked from the news.

"Where is Fred?" asked Mr. Weasley as he grabbed Teyla's radio

"We are outside the History of Magic classroom….an F-302 crashed though the wall behind him…..' said Jack as he tried to keep from crying himself.

"I am coming." said Mr. Weasley over the radio

"So am I." stated Mrs. Weasley's voice

"We can hold them here, go take care of your son." said Teyla as she took the radio finally ending the conversation.

"This wouldn't have happened if those damn planes weren't here." snapped Ron as he glared at Jack.

"Ron….it was an accident…a plane crashed on top of him it isn't Jack's or anyone fault." said Kim as she placed an arm on Ron's shoulder almost instantly he relaxed.

"Yes…it's the Death Eaters they shot down the plane." Said Jack

"I will kill them all." Said Ron

"Let's get the Horcrux and then we can take care of Voldemort." Said Jack as Ron looked to Harry.

"Harry you got to do it look inside his mind." said Ron "Find the SOB."

Harry looked around at Ron, Kim, Jack and Hermione who was slowly nodding her head.

"It's the only way….we need to find him." said Hermione

"I can't leave Fred, he was like Family." said Harry

"It's ok…Fred would want you to end Voldemort." said Ginny, just her saying that gave him the strength for entering Voldemort's mind. Maybe because his scar was burning as it had been for hours however he soon saw the inside of the Boat house and the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Sir let me go look for my son." Pleaded Lucius

"If your son is dead then he is dead." said Voldemort "Now send in Severus."

"Severus my lord?" asked Lucius

"Don't make me repeat myself." stated Voldemort as the giant snake Nagini slithered around her master's legs.

"He is in the Boat house." stated Harry as he snapped back to reality.

"He isn't even fighting?" asked Ron

"Why would he?" asked Jack as he reached for his radio "I'll call in an airstrike on him."

"We can't kill him until the Horcruxs are all gone." Said Harry

"The other one is with him….if both are destroyed then wouldn't he die?" asked Kim

"If the snake lives a second longer than him the he would remain?" asked Harry "Do you want to risk going though this whole thing again?"

"Alright…we will take care of the snake and then we destroy him." said Jack

"Ginny stay here wait for mom and Dad." said Ron as Ginny nodded her head as she knelt down beside her brother's body as her other brother and her friends went off to find Voldemort.

Meanwhile in the great hall a low hum filled the air as the mark I Naquadah Generator powered up the ring transporter.

"Alright that should do it." said McKay

"Should?" asked Carter "We can't mess this up McKay these are kids we are transporting."

"Well there is always a change of a mistake but it is lower than 1% said McKay

"Vala are you in position?" asked Sam over the radio

"I have been for a while." said Vala as she rested her feet on the control panel of a Goa'uld cargo ship which was sitting in the middle of an RAF base just outside of London.

"Alright we are going to try to transport one of our bags." said Carter as she tossed her bag into the center of the ring transport.

"What are you doing?" asked Percy

"Watch." said Carter as six metal rings shot out from the ground before a flash of light filled the hall. Instantly they went back down into the stone floor around the great Seal of Hogwarts.

"What sort of magic was that?" asked Percy

"Vala what's the news?" asked Sam

"Good, one bag perfectly fine….wait." said Vala

"What is it?" asked Carter

"I never knew you kept a red lip stick in here." said Vala as she went you Carter's bag.

"Vala put that away and prepare for the first group of students." said Carter as she looked at Percy "Go get the students it is time to get them out of here."

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kim and Jack where slowly walking down a small stone staircase built into the cliff that marked one boarder of the great lake of Hogwarts. The Tail end of the AC-130 was still smoking on the far beach but apart from that it was strangely quite. Harry couldn't help but look up at Hogwarts, smoke rose from so many towers, suddenly the flaming F-302 appeared overhead, it was spinning wildly. Jack couldn't help but smile as the pilots edged out of the doomed fighter over Hogwarts, they may yet live to see another day. The fighter crashed into the north tower exploding in a giant fireball that shot up into the night sky. When the smoke began to clear the entire top half of the north tower the spot where Dumbledore had died was gone.

"We have to get going." said Kim as they kept moving down the stairs. Until they reached a large white stone building with stain glass windows that stretched from floor to ceiling.

"I got three life signs inside." whispered Jack as the five of them hid below the windows.

"Voldemort, his snake and Snape." whispered Harry back

"I don't know if the snake appears or not there may be someone else in there ." answered Jack as he double checked his P-90 before grabbing a flash bang.

"No….wait." ordered Harry as voices began to filter though the stone walls.

"You summoned me my lord?" asked Snape's voice

"Yes, Dimitri just arrived back from the castle and he informs me that Harry Potter has yet to be found and worst yet they have pushed back out forces." said Voldemort's voice as Jack slowly pulled out a small digital periscope, ever so slowly he clawed to the corner of the boathouse slipping the camera under the door before turning on small hand held screen. It gave everyone a clear ground view of the inside of the Boathouse. Inside Voldemort as standing with his back to the door with his snake slithering around him. Dimitri was standing beside the door while Snape was standing closet to the window.

"My lord let me go find Harry Potter and I will bring him to you." Said Snape

"You sound like Lucis however it matters not because soon Potter will come to me….I am more conserved over what will happen once we meet." Stated Voldemort

"Can there be any drought my lord you will be victorious." said Snape "You hold the Elder wand."

"He may hold it but he isn't the master of it." said Dimitri as Snape looked at the young Russian.

"You shouldn't talk Russian this has nothing to do you." said Snape

"But our young Russian comrade is correct." Said Voldemort "This wand feels no different the one I got from Ollivander all those years ago."

"You have done amazing magic with that wand my lord." Said Snape

"I always do amazing but with the Death Stick I should be unstoppable." Stated Voldemort

"My lord you are unstoppable." said Snape

"Then why do I not feel unstoppable?" asked Voldemort as he turned around to show the elder wand in his spider like finger. "I took the wand from Dumbledore's grave so I should be its master but it seems I am not."

"What are you talking about my Lord?" asked Snape

"The wand is not loyal to him, he needs to win it off the current owner in order to gain its loyalty and its full power." explained Dimitri "And you killed Dumbledore."

Voldemort gave out a low hiss as Snape drew his wand but it was too late, as the giant snake Nagini launched out and bit Snape in the neck. Her venom entered his system as Snape went flying back against the glass wall.

"What a waste." said Voldemort "However it was needed."

"Yes, it was my Lord." said Dimitri

"I can take some joy that I have found someone to replace Snape already, one who loyalty is without question." said Voldemort as gave Dimitri a sick smile "Come there is work we need to do."

"Yes, my lord." said Dimitri as the two of them disappeared in clouds of smoke that took off over the lake. Jack stood up before entering the room with his gun pointing toward where Voldemort and Dimitri had disappeared too.

"Clear." said Jack as Harry and the others rushed in to find Snape lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Snape don't worry you will be fine." said Kim

"Don't try to save the monster who killed Dumbledore." Snapped Ron as Harry looked into Snape's eyes.

"Take it." said Snape as a single silver tear appeared.

"Hermione." said Harry as Hermione made a small vile appear out of thin air. Harry quickly placed the vile under the silver tear which was actually a memory.

"Look at it." said Snape as he looked into Harry's green eyes as the light of life left his own.

"He is gone." said Jack as suddenly as the load voice of Lord Voldemort filled the air.

"You have fought gallantly and for that you should be commended however it is all in vain, if you keep resisting me I will be forced to enter the battle myself and you will all die one by one. Every drop of Magical blood is so valuable and for that I order my forces to pull back at once. You have one hour to rethink your position on handling Potter over to me. Harry Potter I speak to you now ….you have let your friends die for you rather than face me….if you do not face me in the forest at the end of the hour your friends will die."

With the voice faded away as the five of them looked at each other for a moment before running back up to the castle. Everything was strangely quiet and empty. The flames where still burning as they walked over ancient stones that had been disturbed by the battle. They walked up the staircase leading to the great hall only to only face to face with Teal'c. He was standing there in a sleeveless shirt with two P-90s in his hands.

"Teal'c what is the situation?" asked Jack

"We have taken heavy loses." said Teal'c "However the evocation is already half way done."

"Where is everyone?" asked Hermione

"The Great Hall." answered Teal'c as the five of them walked past Teal'c and entered the great hall. The house tables where gone, mats covered the floor on those mats where the bodies of those who had fallen. The nurses rushed around as the tended to the wounded. Harry couldn't help but notice the entire Weasley clan was gathered around the body of Fred. Molly was crying like no tomorrow as she rested her forehead against Fred's. Ron and Kim instantly rushed to the Weasley family, who instantly embraced them. Harry slowly looked around the room so many people dead and so many wounded. He turned to see Lupin and Tonks laying on the ground their arms reaching for each other's in death.

"They pushed on the position at the very end….." said Ronan as he walked up with a blood soaked rag around his arm. "He saved my life by pushing me away from a spell I didn't see coming. She died saving one of the students who wondered into the battle."

"Sounds like something Tonks and Lupin would do." Said Hermione

"They died with honor." Said Ronon

"They just had a son." said Harry

"His parents died with honor." said Ronan as the sounds of the ring transporter activating caused people to look. Harry turned to see a large group of students disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where are they going?" asked Harry

"We got a ring transporter outside the castle, students and the wounded are being evacuated." Stated Jack

"Jack we need to talk." called Carter "You too Hermione."

"Alright." said Jack as he and Hermione walked over to the corner where eight bodies of SGC members and F-302 pilots lied. "What is it Carter?"

"Jack we got a message from the President and British Prime Minister." Said Carter as he looked at the two teenagers "The soldiers will not arrive for at least another two hours."

"Voldemort will attack in just under an hour." Said Jack

"If Voldemort enters the castle I am to set the Naquadah Generator to overload." Explained Carter

"I see." said Jack

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione already fearing the answer.

"Since it is a Mark I it will only exploded with the force of 15 nuke warheads." stated Sam as Hermione's eyes widened "Everything in a 40 mile radius would be vaporized in an instant."

"Hogwarts would be gone." said Hermione as she looked around the great hall which had stood for so many centuries for it to be gone in a blink of an eye. She could see all the times she and her friends had sat in the great hall, the laughs they had together and now she may have a hand in its destruction.

"That and almost every one of Voldemort's followers along with himself." said Carter

"If we transport the Generator to Merlin's library will it still do the job?" asked Jack as Carter understood what he was thinking.

"It would act as if it was in an underground test only around 10 miles would be vaporized and the radiation would be more contained." Said Carter

"Jack we are talking about destroying Hogwarts." said Hermione

"And ending Voldemort and his followers in one move….." said Jack as he looked into Hermione's eyes "I hate it too but if it came down to sacrificing Hogwarts or letting Voldemort and his followers go on killing it isn't an argument. It is just stones and the real magic of the place is in the memories of the people who call this place home for so many years."

"It's a last ditch option hopefully one of the ships will make it here first." said Carter "However we need to get everyone we can out now…the wounded, the children and as many fighters as we can spare."

"Why can't you just transport people in?" asked Hermione "They can hold the position longer."

"We can't get people in fast enough to make a real difference." answered Carter "We are using every moment to get kids out…if we brought in people it would slow that down."

"Fighter support?" asked Jack

"We got the jumper but everything else was either shot down or damaged by the combined magical attack that they had to head back to base." explained Carter "We have a UAV above but not much more."

"Carter the thing is that bomb may not be enough to kill Voldemort." said Jack

"What are you talking about?" asked Carter as Hermione nodded her head.

"Voldemort has split his souls in multiple pieces and as long as one of them is around he cannot fully die." said Jack "We have one piece left and once we take care of that he is mortal again."

"Where is the piece?" asked Carter

"On Voldemort." answered Hermione "However if his body dies before his last Horcrux then he may stay around and we have to go through this all again."

"Alright….I will inform the President that the overload may not work in killing Voldemort." said Carter

"Thanks, Sam." said Jack as he looked around "Crap where did Harry go?"

"I don't know." said Hermione "You don't think?"

"No….he would wait until the last moment if he was going to do that." answered Jack hoping he was wrong.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 The Price**

While his friend's back where turned Harry rushed up the stairs until he reach the large stone gargoyle that marked the doorway into the headmaster's office.

"Dumbledore!" yelled Harry as the Gargoyle swung open as Harry rushed into the headmaster's office just like everywhere else in castle the portrait, even Dumbledore's portrait was gone sitting in a small out cove was a large stone chest high pillar. Inside the pillar was a large silver bowel, slowly Harry walked toward the pillar pouring in Snape's memory which filled up the entire bowel with a silver liquid.

"Here goes nothing." said Harry as he looked down into the memory. Within a second he found himself standing in the middle of a playground.

"Lily don't do it." said a young girl as Harry began to realize who the young girl was.

"But….Petunia it is so cool." said Lily as she opened her hand only to show a white flower growing out of her hand.

"No….it is unnatural." snapped Petunia

"NO it isn't." snapped a new voice as a young boy with black hair "She is a witch just like I am a wizard."

"Who are you?" asked Lily with a smile

"Severus Snape." said Snape with a smile as the memory changed Harry was no longer on a playground but standing in front of the fat lady portrait at Hogwarts. A version of Snape maybe a year younger then what Harry was now sat with his back against the wall as suddenly the portrait door opened. Instantly Snape jumped to his feet as a 17 year old Lily Evans walked out dressed in a long blue night shirt.

"Lily." said Snape

"Stop…I don't want to hear it." said Lily as she held up her hand stopping him from speaking. "If someone hadn't told me you planned to sleep out here I wouldn't have come….God knows James would attack you for doing this."

"Potter is a….." started Snape

"Don't finish that Severus…..James may have been unfair to you and I wish he was nicer to you but you have things you should be ashamed of." said Lily

"Listen I didn't mean you." said Severus

"No….you just called everyone who is muggle born like me a mudblood." stated Lily "Trying to impress your little group of Death Eater friends."

Snape said nothing however the look of shame on his face was enough to tell it was true.

"But Lily I…." started Snape

"Severus….just go be with your death Eater friends and leave me and my friends alone…. they don't even understand why I even talk to you so maybe it will be better if you and I went our separate ways…" said Lily "Sorry Severus."

Once again the scene changed to show a now adult Snape standing on a small buff over looking Hogwarts, beside him was Dumbledore.

"Now what message does Lord Voldemort have for me that he needed to send you?" asked Dumbledore with an unnatural amount of distained in his voice.

"I come on my own accord." said Snape as Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "The Dark Lord is going after Lily and you must protect her."

"You told him about the prophecy didn't you?" asked Dumbledore as Snape nodded his head "Why didn't you asked Voldemort spare her life?"

"Please just protect her." pleaded Snape in a weak voice

"What will you give me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Anything." answered Snape as the scene changed to a destroyed house. Snape walked up a flight of stairs stepping over the still warm body of James Potter until he reached a large blue room. An empty crib was located near the center of the room. Lying on the ground beside the crib was a beautiful woman with bright red hair. Snape fell to the ground with tears in his eyes as he held the woman in his arms crying like a mad man.

"I am sorry Severus….." said a new voice as Dumbledore himself walked into the room.

"Why….you where to protect her?" asked Severus

"They put their faith in the wrong person." said Dumbledore "However their son lives."

"What?" asked Severus

"He is with Hagrid right now….however we must prepare to protect him." Said Dumbledore

"The Dark Lord is dead why would he need protection?" asked Severus

"The Dark Lord will return and Harry Potter may be our best chance of beating him…lily's son is our best chance." stated Dumbledore

The scene changed again, now Harry found himself standing in Dumbeldore's office with Snape standing in the same spot in which Harry himself had stood so many times.

"Professor why have you brought Mr. O'Neill to this school….Americans have never come to this school in the past why with the Dark Lord rising would you bring one now?" asked Snape as Dumbledore smiled.

"Severus my dear Severus I am afraid that you and I are members of a dyeing race." Said Dumbledore as Snape raised an eyebrow

"What does that mean?" asked Severus as Dumbledore smiled.

"Severus I can't tell you everything but needless to say our generation will be the old guard in a great change that is coming…a change that can't be stopped, a change that Voldemort himself cannot stand up against." said Dumbledore as Snape raised an eyebrow "Jack O'Neill, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are the vanguard of the future."

The scene changed as Dumbledore sat in his chair breathing like a man who had just ran a marathon, standing over him examining the blackened hand was Snape.

"And you just had to put it on?" asked Snape as the destroyed ring sat on the table.

"Yes." answered Dumbledore weakly.

"There is no way to stop it but I can slow it down." Said Severus

"Then death is coming for me." said Dumbledore in a strangely calm voice "How long?"

"A year….maybe." answered Snape

"I see…now about the Malfoy boy, I believe Voldemort wants him to kill me?" asked Dumbledore "And if he should fail you are to finish the task."

"Yes." answered Snape

"Then when the time comes I want you to end my life Severus." said Dumbledore as Snape eyes widened.

"Do you want me to do it now?" asked Snape as he pulled his wand.

"No….no you will know when the time as come to end my life but Draco Malfoy is still innocent." said Dumbledore "I do not wish to put him through the pain of killing me."

"And you want me too?" asked Snape

"Only you will know that you are sparing an old man from the pain of a slow death." answered Dumbledore

Once again Dumbledore and Snape where alone this time amounts the darkened grounds of the common grounds.

"Dimitri and Ludrick are helping Malfoy plan your downfall." stated Snape

"As I believed they would, the Russian Government is fully behind Voldemort and it seems like most of Germany is following Voldemort as well." said Dumbledore

"Now why are what are you telling Potter during all your meetings?" asked Severus

"I would rather not put all my eggs in one basket Severus especially one spends so much time with Voldemort." said Dumbledore as they kept walking. "In fact I have hedged my bets with Jack and Kim."

"Americans they know nothing of this war." said Snape "And Mr. O'Neill seams more interested in spending time with Miss Granger."

"Those two are the model of what the future will be." said Dumbledore as Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You trust the joking American and the boy who's mind is like a book for Voldemort more than me?" asked Severus

"Voldemort fears the contact between himself and Harry….his should can't stand the contention with a soul such as Harry's." stated Dumbledore

"Souls…we are talking of minds." stated Snape

"Not in this case." explained Dumbledore. "If you must know what I trust you with knowledge Harry or Jack do not know…come to my office tomorrow at 11 and do not complain."

The next thing Harry knew they were standing in Dumbledore's office the night sky could be seen though the window.

"Harry must not know until the very end." started Dumbledore "If he learns of the final task before the proper time he may not have the strength to do what is needed."

"What must be done?" asked Snape

"After I am gone a time will come when Voldemort will stop sending his snake out to do his bidding in fear of losing it." started Dumbledore

"Nagini?" asked Snape

"Yes, that is when it will be safe to tell Harry that on the day that Voldemort killed his parent's part of Voldemort's soul launched onto the only living thing in the room….Harry himself." said Dumbledore as Snape's eyes widened

"So the boy must die?" asked Snape

"And Voldemort himself must be the one to do it." said Dumbledore "That is key."

"All this time you have been protecting him so that he could die at the proper moment?" asked Snape "You treated him like nothing more than cattle letting him grow only to take him to slaughter."

"Please Severus how many people have you seen die because t was needed?" asked Dumbledore

"Only those I wasn't able to save…." snapped Snape

"So you care for the boy now?" asked Dumbledore

"Him no." said Snape as he whipped out his wand and waved it before a silver doe appeared in the room.

"After all this time?" asked a surprised Dumbledore as he looked at the Doe….the same Doe that Harry and Ron saw in the forest of Dean.

"Always." answered Snape

The last memory to appear was of Snape standing in front of the Portrait of Dumbledore.

"Potter is in the Forest of Dean." said Snape

"Then it is time to give him the sword…make sure you are not seen." said Dumbledore Portrait as Snape moved it aside to show a hidden compartment, where the sword of Gryffindor lied.

Finally it was all over as Harry lied on the stone floor as the sun from a freshly risen sun shone through the windows. He had come hoping to find the key to ending Voldemort, now he knew the key was for him to die. Neither would live, both would die. He was just a piece in Dumbledore's chess again against Voldemort no different than Ron, Hermione, Jack or Kim only they were not to be sacrificed he was. He was supposed to walk calmly to his death and unlike Jack who had died so many times though his journey though the Stargate there would be no coming back for him. His heart beat a mile a minute as he slowly stood up and through the cloak over his body as be began the walk to his own doom

Harry slowly walked down the main staircase his invisibly cloak hiding him from view. Entire columns where now lying on the ground, the thousands of paintings where abounded making the castle seam so much more abounded. As he moved down he saw Neville sitting one of the steps, Neville's pants leg was cut open and a small amount of blood still dripped from the cut which Luna was wrapping with some muggle medical supplies. Luna's bright yellow shirt was covered in dust and grim. They had a future once this was all over Voldemort wasn't going to kill two pureblood wizards even if they had supported Harry. He saw for a moment in the way they touched an unspoken love that had been between himself and Ginny for so long until it broke out into the open.

He pasted by them unseen as he moved down to the entrees to the great hall, he looked inside to see the last group of students disappear though the rings. Samantha Carter and McKay where busy moving the process along to get as many people out, at least they had an out….he didn't. He could just make out his adopted family standing over the body of their brother and son. Kim was standing right beside Ron their hands interlocked.

"_Looks like you will have to find someone else to be your best man when yours and Kim's wedding comes." _ said Harry to himself as he moved forward, suddenly Harry noticed Teal'c walking in carrying a small body in his arms.

"_Colin…Colin Creevey died for me." _thought Harry as the little boy who worshipped him was carried away to rest with the others. He walked into the common grounds to see other Hogwarts staff and SG1/SGA1 removing the bodies of those who had died. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Mitchell where walking around Zating the bodies of the Acromantula three times making them disappear into nothingness. Harry looked to one side to see Jack sitting with his back resting against a stone bench with Hermione lying beside him. Hermione had her head resting on Jack's shoulder while he had his head on hers and her hand on his chest. His arms where around her holding her close as the two whispering to each other.

"_A witch and a soldier….exploring the universe together." _thought Harry as he tried not to imagine the places Hermione and Jack would see together. They would protect each other, he knew that Jack and Hermione where willing to die to save the other. Once the world learned about the magical world and the Stargate they may become the symbol of an integrated world that Dumbledore believed they would. A world he would never see.

Slowly he walked though the Viaduct Courtyard which was littered with dead bodies. He stopped for a moment as he spotted Ginny kneeling over the wounded body of Lavender Brown. Blood was pouring out of a large neck wound.

"I want to go home." pleaded Lavender

"Don't worry you will be fine." Said Ginny as she held her hand as Teyla ran up to her and applied a huge medical bandage, which instantly became soaked in blood. The look in Teyla's and Ginny's eyes told him she was unlikely to make it.

"I want my mother." cried Lavender as Harry kept walking past Ginny without saying a word, however as he pasted she turned and looked directly at him.

"_Does she know that I am here?" _thought Harry for a moment as he looked into the brown eyes of the woman he loved. _"Goodbye Ginny."_

With that Harry walked out gates of Hogwarts and headed down toward the forest, somehow he knew exactly where he needed to go as he left the grassy common grounds and entered the forest about half way in. He stopped and pulled out the golden snitch that he had gotten from Dumbledore all those months before.

"_I open at the close." _written on its golden body.

"I am about to die." said Harry as his voice shook as he kissed the golden snitch, who instantly snitch opened up to show a the ring of Gaunt which in reality was the legendary Deathly Hallow known as the resurrection stone. Slowly he picked up the ring flipping it three times with his eyes closed. Almost instantly he knew it had worked as he felt others around him. He opened his eyes to see five people gathered around him. They were not like ghost but they were not human either, more like living memories like Tom Riddle was in the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago. They all had smiles on their faces.

"You have been very brave." said Lily Potter's voice as Harry looked into his smiling mother's face.

"You are nearly there." added Harry's father James Potter

"Does….it hurt?" asked Harry

"No….more like falling asleep only much faster." added Sirius who looked younger then Harry had ever seen him in life.

"It will be over quick….he wants it to be over." said Lupin

"I didn't want any of you to die for me." said Harry as he looked at the younger Lupin and Tonks who stood side by side. "And you two just had a son."

"It's alright." said Lupin as he looked at Tonks "At least he will know that his parents died for what was right."

"Will you stay with me?" asked Harry

"Until the end." said James

"Alright." said Harry as he dropped the stone on the ground he headed into the distance letting his feet guide him. Soon he came across the lair of the Acromantula spiders which had been forced out by the Death Eater. The inner circle of Lord Voldemort was gathered there, standing there was Bellatrix who seemed to be inching for a fight. Dimitri and Ludrick stood with pride Dimitri in a long robe and Ludrick in an all black and silver version of his school uniform which looked like it had stepped off the pages of a World War II Nazi uniform. Hagdrid was bounded with chains around his neck. Voldemort himself was standing with his back to Harry in the center of the large half circle.

"My lord Potter's time is up." said Dimitri

"Thank you Dimitri…." said Voldemort as he held the elder wand in his spider like hands "I thought he would come…..I was mistaken he wishes more of his friends to die for him."

"You are wrong." Yelled Harry as he took of his cloak as every death Eater turned to look at him but Voldemort stood with his back to him.

"Harry what are you doing here!" yelled Hagrid

"Harry Potter." started Voldemort as he turned to look at Harry with his silted red eyes "The Boy who lived, time to die."

Harry said nothing; he didn't reach for his wand he just stood there as he took his last breaths. He closed his eyes as he waited for what was to come.

"Avada Kedavra."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 The Changing of the Guards**

Harry blinked a few times as he noticed that he was standing in a pure white room, whiter than anything he had ever seen in his life. Suddenly shapes began to appear out of the white, huge columns and platforms.

"Hello Harry Potter." said a voice as Harry turned around to see a bald man standing there in a pure white shirt and pants with a tan V shaped jacket, he had pure white short beard, with warm eyes. He h

"Who are you?" asked Harry

"I go by many names Harry, however the name you may know me best as is Merlin." said the man as Harry's eyes widened.

"The real Merlin?" asked Harry

"Indeed will you walk with us?" asked Merlin as Harry looked and noticed behind Merlin stood a man dressed in a pure white robe.

"Dumbledore?" asked Harry

"Yes, Harry." said Dumbledore "You have done great."

"but…." started Harry as he noticed a small figure lying on the ground, it was sick and looked like Voldemort before he got his body back.

"You cannot help him." said Merlin "Please let us walk."

Slowly the three of them started walking down the platform as more and more items came into version as the shape of a much cleaner King's crossing came into being.

"You two are dead." said Harry

"Why yes, yes we are." Said Merlin

"Then am I dead?" asked Harry

"That is the question isn't it?" asked Dumbledore "On the whole I think not."

"Not?" asked Harry stunned

"No….consider this a crossing over station." said Merlin "Tell me what do you see?"

"It looks like Kings crossing, only much cleaner." said Harry as Merlin nodded his head.

"I see, Dumbledore what do you see?" asked Merlin

"I see Hogwarts castle." answered Dumbledore

"And I see my old home in Atlantis." said Merlin as he snapped his fingers and Harry found himself standing on a balcony overlooking a large city unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"This is Atlantis?" asked Harry

"As it was in my time." said Merlin as he snapped his figures again only to come back to King's Crossing. "Everyone's crossing is different, I am sure that your friend Jack O'Neill's would be him standing in front of the Stargate."

"How do you know of Jack and better yet why are you here?" asked Harry as Merlin smiled.

"Harry Potter the one of last magical direct decent of the Peverell family, the last magical decent of my son." said Merlin as Harry's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Harry

"Jack told you of that Peverell was the first name of n ancient you came to Earth from Atlantis correct?" asked Merlin

"Yes." answered Harry

"Peverell was my son, he married a human woman and you are the among the last magical decent of that union." said Merlin

"Wait you said Magical?" asked Harry

"Yes, because there is a decent who you know but doesn't know he is decent of such a magical house." said Merlin "Jack O'Neill Senior and his son Jack O'Neil Jr."

"What?" asked Harry

"What is not well known is that the three Peverell brothers had a younger sister." said Merlin "They believed her to be nothing more than a Squib however she had inherited from the ancient the ability to control the technology, I believe modern humans call it the ATA gene. She married an Irish muggle man named Timothy O'Neill, which is Jack's direct ancestor."

"That is why Mr. O'Neill has the ATA gene, it comes from the Peverell family line and in the past my family line." answered Dumbledore "And why I was sure that he would be such a great help to you on your journey into the future."

"Well I am dead now." said Harry

"No…Harry you are not." said Dumbledore

"But Voldemort killed me, I didn't put up a fight." said Harry

"That is the point Harry, tell me what did Voldemort use to bring his body back when you where just in your 4th year?" asked Dumbledore

"My blood." Answered Harry

"Yes, he tethered your soul to him just like his soul was unknowably tethered to you." said Dumbledore "And with you being the Horcrux he never intended to make, what Voldemort destroyed with his attack right now was not your soul Harry but his own soul he had place inside you."

"He did it with your wand." said Harry as the three of them sat on a white bench.

'I know.' Said Dumbledore

"What of the Hallows?" asked Harry as he looked at Dumbledore "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry can you forgive me for not trusting you." said Dumbledore as he looked like a small boy who had been caught doing something wrong. "I feared you would make the same mistakes I did in my youth."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry

"When I was younger and I believed that wizards were the superior race." started Dumbledore "I believed that I could become the master of Death, I was no different than Voldemort."

"That isn't true." Said Harry

"Isn't it?" asked Dumbledore

"You never killed unless you had too and you where after the Hallows not Horcruxs." Stated Harry

"True." Stated Dumbledore

"Grindelwand was after them too." Said Harry

"This is probably what drew the two of us together, two young clever boys who shared the same obsession. He wanted the elder wand and I wanted the resurrection stone to bring my family back." Ssid Dumbledore

"The cloak?" asked Harry

"Neither of us really wanted that….once the world learned of magic we wouldn't need to hide." Answered Dumbledore "Once I lost my sister in the three way duel between Grindelwald my brother and me I lost all want for the Hallows. The wand fell into my hands when I defeated Grindelwald and that was enough for me. I believed I was destined to control the elder wand and use it for good not evil but master of death no."

"Then you got the cloak." said Harry "My father didn't have it on the day Voldemort attacked."

"No, he had shown me only days before and I had to admit I wanted to study it." said Dumbledore "Maybe if I hadn't your family could have lived."

"You can't know that Dumbledore my cloak isn't invaluable." said Merlin as Harry looked at him.

"Your cloak?" asked Harry

"Yes, the invisibly cloak, the resurrection stone and the elder wand where all created by me once I returned from being ascended magic combined with science." stated Merlin "When Morgen La Flay was getting closer I passed them down to the Peverell family who were unaware of why I honored them with such powerful items."

"Then they found their way to the three brothers." said Harry

"Correct." said Merlin

"Harry the Hallows are the most powerful form of Magic only one and a million people can unite them and be worthily of doing so." Said Dumbledore "I wasn't one of them, neither was Grindelwald or Voldemort, only you."

"Why me?" asked Harry

"Because you never wanted the power for evil you wanted it to end Voldemort and save your friends." Said Dumbledore

"Voldemort was never interested in the Hallows?" asked Harry

"Apart from the wand no, why would he want the stone he didn't need to bring back the dead he fears them above all things." stated Dumbledore "The cloak? He doesn't wish to hid himself."

"You wanted Snape to have the wand didn't you?" asked Harry

"That was my intention but that didn't happen."sSaid Dumbledore "That part of my plan failed."

"I have to go back don't I?" asked Harry

"That is your choice this is Kings Crossing." said Dumbledore "However I feel you should go back."

"Voldemort has the wand." said Harry

"Yes, he has the wand." said Dumbledore "However I feel that in the end, good will win."

Harry looked down the platform to the piece of Voldemort's soul shaking on the ground unable to move.

"No do not pity the dead Harry, pity those who live without friends or love because they are those who are really dead." said Dumbledore

"Good luck Harry." Said Merlin "And please send this message to Jack because it has been weighing on his mind."

"What is that?" asked Harry

"He does have a soul." answered Merlin as Harry raised an eyebrow "He hides it but he fears that he isn't a real person and doesn't have a soul."

"Alright." said Harry

"Good luck Harry and once you end Voldemort have a good life." said Dumbledore as the two of them faded away. A second later everything faded away as Harry started to smell fresh grass and heard the sound of cheers of joy.

"My lord." said Bellatrix as if she was speaking to her true love.

"Check to make sure he is dead." ordered Voldemort in a strangely weaker voice. "You go."

Harry kept his eyes closed as he tried to hid his breath as he feared who was coming toward him. Suddenly he felt two fingers pressed against his neck.

"Is more help from the SGC on the way?" asked the voice as Harry's heartbeat picked up

_"How did he know?"_ asked Harry to himself

"Yes." whispered Harry

"Good." said the voice

"Harry Potter is dead." yelled Ludrick in his deep German voice

"Then victory is ours." Said Lucius Malfoy's voice

"Sir, shall we destroy the body?" asked Dmitri

"No we must show his body and to crush anyone who would dare stand against me and the new world order." said Voldemort "You carry him."

"Oh Harry." said Hagrid as he felt Hagrid pick him up in his arms his giant tears falling on his body. "Why Harry."

Harry had to remain quiet and limp as they started moving.

"Dimitri, Ludrick keep the main body of your forces back the Death Eaters of England will take back the castle." said Voldemort

"We will my lord." said Dimitri as they started to move though the woods. Harry could feel the small amount of sun on his face as they moved to the lighter less dense part of the forbidden forest. The sun was bright as they walked onto the common ground.

"Keep your formation!" yelled Ludrick

"We are marching in victory so shut up you German." snapped Bellatrix as the sound of footsteps on the stones filled the air.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts the defenders where gathered in the great Hall or the Viaduct Courtyard. In the courtyard Jack was bending down to pick up the old sorting which had somehow found its way to the battlefield.

"O'Neill!" yelled Teal'c in his heavy voice as Jack noticed a large column of Death Eaters marching across the bridge with Voldemort in the lead along with a bound Hagrid.

"Everyone get to position." yelled Jack as people started to rush around getting into cover positions near a part of the outer wall which had fallen into the court yard. Teal'c ran back to join the others in the defense.

"Carter." said Jack as he pressed his radio "Is it ready?"

"All we need to do is type in two of our access codes." said Carter as she knelt in front of a laptop in the great hall, the Naquadah generator at the ready.

"Alright." said Jack as he looked around at the 40 or so defenders that hadn't been evacuated though the rings. _"We can fit maybe twenty on the jumper so twenty will have get out of here soon."_

"What is Hagrid carrying?" asked Neville as Jack pulled out his binoculars and looked toward Hagrid

"Jack what is it?" asked Hermione fearing the answer, everyone seamed to be looking at him for the answer.

"It's Harry." answered Jack as most of the will to fight left most if not all of the defenders, just as Voldemort entered the courtyard.

"NO!" yelled Ginny at the top of her lungs as she fell to her knees and started to whelp.

"Silence!" yelled Voldemort at the top of his lungs as a bolt of lightning shot out his wand and into the sky.

"See….see for yourself the boy who lived the boy you put all your faith into now lies dead trying to run away from you all." Said Voldemort with a sick smile "He was leaving you all to die, you put your faith in the hands of the wrong person, I am the only one who is truly looking after you all soon we wizards will not have to hid and the muggle will be under our feet."

"You are right." said voice from the crowed as everyone turned toward the voice.

"Jack?" asked Hermione as the crowed parted allowing him to walk up toward Voldemort.

"TRAITOR!" yelled Cho Chang

"Ha, you must be the American, Jack O'Neill I heard about." said Voldemort with a sick smile as Jack stopped a few yards away from the dark lord.

"I am." said Jack. "I should make myself clearly you are partly right."

"Partly?" asked Voldemort

"Ya, Partly." said Jack as he checked his watch "Because if all goes to plan in less than ten hours the President of the United States along with every world leader will announce to the world that Wizards and Witches are real, other than that you are full of bull shit and you will not win"

"And you will stop us?" asked Bellatrix with a laugh.

"No we will." cried a voice from the crowed as Kim pushed her way through the crowed her wand raised. "To get into this castle you will have to go though me."

"And me." said Hermione as she walked forward her wand up as she stood beside Jack.

"Don't count me out." said Ron as he took his place beside Kim. Ginny didn't say anything her eyes said everything they burned with hate against the man who killed the man she loves. Neville joined her followed by Luna.

"Ah look Potter's friends are lining up to die just like he did." Said Voldemort "However not all of you need to die. You Longbottom, Weasely's, Lovegood are pure blood join us."

"You forgot about me." said Kim before she let out a low hiss as Voldemort's eyes widened before grinning.

"Ah…so you are Kim Rilles." said Voldemort

"Yes and I will bring back honor to my family." stated Kim "Honor you took away."

"I took away no honor dear cousin." said Voldemort. "You have been mislead by your Americans love of muggle society. I will lead you back onto the path."

"No thanks I think I would rather kill you now." stated Kim

"Please you can't win against me." said Voldemort "I am the most powerful person who ever lived."

"Really….want to bet?" asked Jack with a smile

"Listen American I will not tolerate you will be my prisoner until America has fallen and we can discover your blood line." stated Voldemort

"I can tell you that right now if you want." said Jack with a smile a man appeared out of now where. Out a man dressed an SGC uniform only with stars on his shoulder he shimmered a bit before becoming solid. Everyone looked at the new comer wondering how he had appeared.

"Sorry for being late." said General O'Neill

"Great timing." said Jack

"Who are you?" asked Voldemort as he looked at the new comer.

"Ya, you must be Tom Riddle." said General O'Neill as Voldemort glared at him. "Not really that friendly."

"Well he is a mini Hitler." said Jack

"He kind of reminds me of Apophis." said General O'Neill

"Really? I was thinking more along the lines of Ba'al." said Jack

"Ba'al?" asked General O'Neill as he looked at Voldemort "Nah, Ba'al is way more evil son of a bitch then this guy. This "

"Who are you?" growled Voldemort.

"General Jack O'Neill United States Air Force." stated General O'Neill "Now I come with a message from the President of the United States."

"We don't have to listen to the Muggle president." said Dimitri

"I speak for both along with the magical and muggle communities of over half the world." said General O'Neill "Now if you surrender now we will be merciful and you will spend the rest of your life in jail."

"Surrender….surrender?" laughed Voldemort "I am the most powerful wizard on Earth and you muggles can't do anything to me."

"Can't we?" asked younger Jack as Voldemort and the other death eaters looked at him "I am a muggle and I have caused you a lot of trouble."

"WHAT!" yelled Voldemort as everyone who didn't already know looked at him stunned.

"I am a muggle, you have been fighting muggle Moldybut." stated Jack with a smile

"Dumbledore allowed a muggle to enter the halls of this place." Hissed Voldemort

"Yes, he did." Answered General O'Neill "He requested my son's help. "All this time, those black fighters and the attacks on your snatchers all done by muggles, and this is just the tip of the iceberg. You don't stand a chance against us, now do you surrender?"

"Avada Kadavra!" yelled Voldemort as he pointed at General O'Neill only to have the green light pass though him, the image shock as little before the Hologram regained his form.

"What is that?" asked Dimitri

"I will take that as a no." said General O'Neill as suddenly a beam of light shot out of the sky striking the far end of the Viaduct. Instantly it exploded destroying the entire stone bridge and everyone on it. Voldemort and everyone apart from SGC members looked on stunned as the mightily bridge fell to the ground.

"Now see what muggle are capable of things that make magic look weak." stated Jack as a roar filled the sky as more F-302 appeared out of the sky shooting at the Death Eaters outside of the Castle.

"What is happening?" asked Dimitri as everyone looked toward the sky as the clouds became malformed and started to give off a golden glow. Suddenly out of the clouds appeared a huge object that was unlike anything they had ever seen. Its dark metal sides filled the sky over Hogwart's castle it had a large center mass with a long neck sticking out.

"That is the USS George Hammond, one of the United States Air Force intergalactic cruisers." Said Jack with a smile.

"Avada Kabavra!" yelled Voldemort as a giant beam of green killing magical energy shot up into the sky hitting the George Hammond who's shield absorbed the attack as if it was nothing. Voldemort eyes widened at something was able to stand up to his attack as a load roar filled the sky as the two more cloud turned red as two more warships appeared in the skies over Hogwarts Harry couldn't wait anymore as he jumped out of Hagrid's arms.

"Harry?" yelled Ginny as Harry Bolted to cover.

"POTTER LIVES!" yelled Dimitri as Voldemort turned to see Harry running

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled Jack as he pulled the trigger on his P-90

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the final battle is about to begin. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 The Final Battle**

The skies over Hogwarts was full of strange items that made every wizard and witch feel scared and confused as the George Hammond was joined not only by the Daedalus but the Royal Navel's Arc Royal. Three Daedalus class warships decanted on Hogwarts along with six squadrons of F-302 began to dive bomb the Death Eaters. The warships had opened up with their rail guns and regular missiles on the death Eaters who stayed outside the castle. Until unites from Russia and Germany disappeared in a flash of an Asgard Beam weapon as the Forbidden forest and Hogsmeade burned. Once an area was cleared flashes of light filled the air as Soldiers and marines from the Muggle warships appeared on the grounds. Most with guns raised a few Americans with wands at the ready; they couldn't get a perfect lock on because of the magic in the area. Inside the castle spells and flew though the air as Voldemort chased after Harry. The Defenders of Hogwarts opened up giving cover to Jack, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Kim and Ron time to get back to undercover.

"Harry's alive." said Ginny as they took cover behind a small chest high wall.

"Ya." said Jack as he pointed knelt up and fired his P-90 into the crowed of death Eaters. When he did he noticed the giant snake Nagini slithering after her master "however the snake is still alive."

"Then we need to kill it." said Ron

"Let's move then." said Jack as they stayed low as they moved back toward the main defense line which had fallen apart as the death Eaters now trapped inside the castle began to duel the defenders. Everyone was mixed up with duels happening all around; the only thing resembling a line of defense was at the doorway to the great hall where SG1 and SGA1 had set up a line of defense taking shots at any Death Eater they saw.

"Reload!" yelled Mitchell as he pulled back letting Teal'c take his place, firing his duel P-90.

"Colonel Mitchell we can't hold this position for long." stated Teal'c as he fired the last rounds from one of his P-90 before tossing it aside.

"Well help is just outside." said Teyla as she fired her own weapon in as Ronan shot his energy pistol into a death Eater. Outside their view Arthur and Percy Weasley where dueling the Minister of Magic Pius Thicknesse and Albert Runcorn.

"Did I forget to tell you Minister that I am resigning!" yelled Percy as he dueled Thicknesse.

Nearby Bellatrix was blasting away anyone who got in her way as she marched down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Advada Kedara!" yelled Bellatrix as Oliver Wood the former Quidditch captain of Gryffindor fell down dead at the hands of Voldemort's favorite female Death Eater.

"Bellatrix!" yelled Neville as he appeared behind the Death Eater

"Longbottom I was hoping to get you." said Bellatrix as she turned to see Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood standing there with their wands at the ready. "Two blood traitors no waiting."

Elsewhere in the courtyard Dimitri turned his wand on Ludrick as the two sent killing curses at each other.

"You Betrayed us!" yelled Dimitri as the German smiled

"I saw what we truly are!" yelled Ludrick back

"The muggle borns and others deserve to die!" yelled Dimitri

"No you do!" yelled Ludrick as his black cap fell off as the he stepped forward pushing more on the killing charm.

Meanwhile Harry ran up the stairs of the entrees hall with Voldemort in hot pursuit behind him. Parts of the stairs where exploding as he ran up the stairs.

"Come back here Potter!" yelled Voldemort

"_I need to destroy the snake but how?" _though Harry as he turned around and raised his own wand "Stupefy!"

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort

There two spells clashed over the staircase.

"Harry MOVE!" yelled Jack as he and his friends came around a corner at the base of the stairs. Jack raised his P-90 and began firing at Voldemort's back. Harry followed Jack's instruction diving down a side always as Voldemort spun around raising his wand suddenly all the bullets Jack had fired stopped in midair.

"Shit." Said Jack as Voldemort flicked the elder wand sending every bullet back at the group with a wave of magical force behind it.

"Protaygoh!" yelled Hermione as a bright blue shield charm appeared. While most of the bullet where defected by the shield charm the wave of magic behind it didn't. As the magic sent them flying backwards onto a mound of rubble.

"Nagini take care of them." ordered Voldemort before going after Harry in a blind rage. The giant snake Nagini obeyed her master as she prepared to bit Hermione who lied beside Jack on the mound of rubble. Jack opened his eyes as a small amount of blood ran down the side of his face from where a defected before grazing him. He could just make out a shinny object sticking out of a black object that lied beside him. His eyes widened as he realized what it was as the snake lunging toward Hermione. He didn't even reach for his gun as he grabbed the object before ripping it out. The Snake's lunged toward Hermione with its fangs at the ready, Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see Nagini's head get cut off by Jack who now held in his hands the sword of Gryffindor his blood running down his face and arm dripping off the sword.

Upstairs Voldemort winced as he felt the death of Nagini as he chased Harry though the ramparts of Hogwarts. The fact that Voldemort stopped and grabbed his chest was all Harry needed to know, he smiled Nagini was dead.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack as he looked at Hermione.

"Ya…I think." said Hermione as she winced a bit as she stood up.

"What is it?" asked Jack

"I think, I broke a rib or something." answered Hermione "How are you?"

"I have been though worst." said Jack with a smile as he looked toward Ron, Kim and Ginny. Ginny was already up on her feet, a little unsteady but on her feet. Ron was bleeding from the leg apparently one of the bullets had hit him in the leg. Kim was already helping him up.

"You shot me!" yelled Ron as he looked at Jack

"You had it coming." said Jack as he dropped the sword and helped Hermione to her feet. Just then Bellatrix came around the corner dueling Neville and Luna.

"Go help them." said Hermione "I'll watch the others."

"You are doing better than I thought you would." said Bellatrix with a sick smile as she disarmed Luna. "However I am still better then you could possibly be."

"LUNA!" yelled Neville as Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it toward Luna. He jumped in front of Luna ready to take the hit.

"AVADRA!" yelled Bellatrix only to suddenly stop mid spell as she fell down with blood pouring out of her mouth. Standing behind her with a smoking pistol in his hands was Jack.

"Thank you Jack." said Neville as Jack walked forward.

"Sorry Neville I know you wanted revenge for your parents." said Jack

"It's ok…" said Neville as he looked toward Luna and smiled before they headed back toward the great hall. They were out of sight when Bellatrix started coughing up some more blood. Jack looked down to see Bellatrix's eyes moving but apart from that nothing seemed to move.

"Normally I hate killing people." said Jack as he looked down toward Bellatrix before pulling out his knife. Her eyes widened as Jack knelt down beside her "However you tortured Hermione, the woman I love….I will show you the same amount of Mercy you showed all those muggles and muggle borns."

She closed her eyes as Jack's knife came crashing down however to her amazement the knife blade struck the ground beside her.

"However Hermione wouldn't want me too." said Jack as Bellatrix looked at Jack as he stood up "Besides you got hit in your liver as well as at least one lung you have maybe another five minutes…have fun dyeing with the knowledge that you lost not to a wizard but to a muggle."

"You son of a bitch." growled Bellatrix as she summoned the strength to raised her wand. Jack instantly whipped out his pistol shooting her in the head.

"Guess she couldn't live with the knowledge of losing to you." said Hermione as she stood by a doorway with Ron, Kim and Ginny.

"You gave her a chance to live which is more then I would have." said Kim

Meanwhile the death Eaters on the outside of the castle where running in fear, they had no idea what was attacking them only that they were losing and losing badly. Even at their lowest energy output the Asgard beam weapon was more powerful than any magic. Soon the battle field was clearing as the Death Eater army which only an hour ago was full of confidence was aparting away. The soldiers where now moving toward Hogwarts however the destruction of both bridges caused a lot of problem in getting in to the castle to help the defenders. Soon Sheppard along and jumpers from the ships began to shuttle troops to the Quad which was didn't have as many battles going on.

Just outside of the Viaduct Courtyard Dimitri and Ludrick where doing battle, their spells clashing against each other as suddenly a stunning spell shot out from the defenders of Hogwarts hitting Ludrick who fell down stunned.

"You know I almost feel bad that this is how I defeat a traitor but I think I can live with it." said Dimitri as he pointed his wand at Ludrick. Suddenly his entire body shock before he fell down, Ludrick looked to see the man who had appeared in front of Voldemort standing there with dozens of armed muggle soldiers. In his arm was a strange looking object in his arm.

"Valkyrie." Said Ludrick as General O'Neill and some members of home world command rushed to Ludrick.

"So you are the spy who has been feeding us information for the past year." said General O'Neill with a smile.

"Ya." said Ludrick as he passed out.

Up in the rafters of Hogwarts Voldemort cornered Harry.

"Why do you resist death Potter?" asked Voldemort as the two of them glared at each other.

"Because I have something worth living for." answered Harry as he grabbed Voldemort "Now Tom lets finish this together."

With that Harry through himself and Voldemort out the window and toward the valley below. In an attempt to save himself Voldemort turned himself and in relation Harry into a dark cloud which shot though Hogwarts before crashing into the Viaduct Courtyard. Voldemort and Harry lied yards apart their wands in front of each other. Slowly Voldemort and Harry sat up they looked around to see all of Harry's friends and members of the SGC with their wands and guns pointed toward Voldemort. All the death Eaters where either killed our lined up against a wall with their hands bonds and wands and guns at them. Members of the SGC where moving forward their guns on Voldemort.

"NO ONE INTERFER!" yelled Harry as the American soldiers and wizards looked at each other. "It has to end here."

"Back off." ordered Jack "I hope you know what you doing Harry."

"He doesn't want this, he always hides behind people." said Voldemort

"I am not hiding from your Tom…but I know why you are afraid because you're afraid." said Harry

"I have the Elder Wand." said Voldemort with a smile.

"You have it but you are not a its master." stated Harry

"I took it off Snape." said Voldemort "I am the master of the elder wand."

"Snape was never the master of the elder wand…he was working for Dumbledore ever since you threatened my mother." said Harry "Dumbledore planned to die so Snape didn't win the wand."

"Then the wand is still mine because I took it from him." stated Voldemort

"Wrong again because the wand gained a new master, a person who disarmed Voldemort on that tower." said Harry "One who never even held the wand…..Draco Malfoy."

"Then I will kill him." stated Voldemort

"But I took his wand months ago." stated Harry "I am the true master of the Elder Wand and the question is will it recognized me as the true master."

"Expelliamus!" yelled Harry as the red disarming charm flew out of Harry's wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort back as the green killing curse flew toward Harry. The two spells clashed in the center of the center of the Viaduct. For a moment the two spells hit each other suddenly before everyone's eyes the green killing curse flew backwards hitting Voldemort. Voldemort stood there with his wand in hand before it flew though the air into Harry's hands.

"Goodbye Tom." said Harry as Voldemort's body dissolve into nothingness.

**I know this chapter is shorter than normal but I wanted to end with Voldemort's death. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70 March Home**

For a moment no one said anything as the just stood there stunned then like a slow building wave cheers erupted all over Hogwarts.

"WE GOT HIM!" yelled the defenders as Ginny bolted from her family and ran to Harry. No one stopped her as she embraced Harry, before pulling him into a deep kiss right in front of everyone. Right behind Ginny walking toward Harry, their cloths dirty and bloody was Jack, Hermione, Kim and Ron who had to be partly carried by Kim. Slowly the two of them pulled apart but Ginny kept her arms wrapped around Harry's neck.

"Well done Harry." said Jack as he clapped his hands.

"Thanks Jack." said Harry "I couldn't have ended him without you…without you all, you all did great."

"Bloody hell we did." said Ron "We defeated Voldemort."

"Ron….don't make me shot you again." stated Jack with a small laugh.

"Well we diverse an award don't we?" asked Ron as Hermione and Kim looked at each other as they agreed to a plan without saying a word.

"Sure you do." said Kim as she pulled Ron into a kiss at the same moment Hermione pulled Jack into a kiss of their own.

As the defenders watched the other two couple kiss Molly Weasley stood beside McGonagall.

"Looks like your sons have a thing for foreign girls." said McGonagall as Ron and Kim pulled apart each with a smile on their face.

"And I am just getting used to dealing with the French and now here comes the Americans….I am not sure which is worst." said Molly Weasley

"It could be worst." said a new voice as Molly turned to see one of the people Jack had brought the one who had been flying that strange white craft.

"She could be Canadian." finished John Sheppard

"I am Canadian!" yelled McKay

"I rest my case." said Sheppard as the two of them glared at each other

Out in the courtyard Hermione and Jack like the others were still close together as the sound of footsteps caused them to look, there only feet away was General O'Neill.

"Sir." said Jack as he saluted the general.

"At easy mini me." said General O'Neill as he looked around at the burning remains of Hogwarts, towers where gone entire walls where now on the ground and F-302s could still be seen sticking out of some holes in the castle. Outside wasn't much better as both bridges where gone, dead bodies littered the ground in a scene not unlike pictures from Gettysburg right after the battle. The tail end of an AC-130 was still in the lake, the Quidditch pitch along with the forbidden forest was still burning. Over head F-302, Jumpers and the three intergalactic warships flew like odd guardians of the ancient castle. The sound of helicopters filled the air as finally the army arrived with even more troops.

"Looks like you had one hell of a party." added the General

"You could say that." said Jack

"I look forward to your report…." said General O'Neill "On second though….Hermione can you write it for him, this will go straight to the president's desk. He will need all this when he address the world."

"That should be in only a few hours we will not have time." said Jack

"Now the Voldemort is gone the time table's been pushed back by 24 hours give world leaders more time to prepare." explained General O'Neill "Now Colonel I believe you need some time to rest…..we will handle things here."

"Thank you." said Jack as the six of them turned and started to walk down the partly destroyed Viaduct.

"Ah Mini me." said General O'Neill as Jack turned to look at Jack before tossing him a bag "You may want this."

"Where are you going!" yelled Hagrid as people watch them walk.

"I believe they want some time to be alone." stated Teal'c

"I agree….now we have a lot of work to do." said McGonagall as she looked at the defenders of Hogwarts who were still confused on what those strange ships where, however Voldemort was gone nothing else really mattered. "However I believe we should first celebrate."

"You folks go right ahead; we will take care of putting the fires out and the bodies." said General O'Neill as members of the SGC and military began searching the castle for any living enemies. At the same moment the captured Death Eaters where marched out at gun point to waiting helicopters to take them away to some unknown location.

Meanwhile on the Viaduct the six of them just stood there looking out over Hogwarts and the country around it.

"It's finally over." said Harry

"Ya." said Jack as he placed his arm over Hermione's shoulder. "It's over."

"It's strange almost since I came to Hogwarts I thought of almost nothing us but defeating Voldemort." said Kim as she looked out over the battlefield, Army helicopters where landing on the grounds of Hogwarts as muggle soldiers stormed out.

"You so did not….I heard you said Ron's name in your sleep so many times." said Hermione

"Ya…miss…oh Jack." said Kim as the two girls laugh

"One big happy family." said Ginny.

"That reminds me I never told you why I had to go into the forest." said Harry as he went on to tell them about being a Horcrux and his talk with Dumbledore and Merlin.

"So you're not just a decent of Peverell but of Merlin himself?" asked Ron

"Jack is too, his family just didn't get the magical part." added Harry

"So in a way we are all family." said Ginny

"How do you get that? We aren't related to Merlin and neither is Hermione." said Ron as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Why do I deal with you?" asked Kim "She means we all be family someday."

"Oh…" said Ron as he got the picture.

"I really don't see what you see in him?" asked Ginny

"Sometimes neither do I." said Kim with a smile "But I love him all the same."

"Love is blind." answered Hermione

"And sometimes deaf." added Jack with a laugh.

"So Harry what are you going to do with the Elder wand?" asked Ron as Harry looked at the elder wand. Slowly he pulled out his first wand, his phoenix tail wand. He flicked the elder wand and instantly the broken wand was back to normal.

"Why would you fix that one you have the ultimate wand." said Ron

"I don't want it." said Harry "I like my old wand better."

"So what are you going to do with it?" asked Kim as suddenly Harry broke the elder wand over his leg before throwing it into the valley below.

"I think we have the answer to that." said Ginny

"Well time to open the gift from my dad." said Jack as he pulled out a bottle of Champagne from the bag General O'Neill gave him. Hermione quickly made glasses appear as Jack poured each of them a very large glass.

"Here is too kicking some bad guy asses." said Jack as he offered up a toast as all six of them held their glasses together.

"To the DA, order of the Phoenix and the SGC." added Hermione

"To our friends and family." said Kim

"To getting our own Chocolate Frog Cards." said Ron as everyone looked at him "You took all mine."

"To the fallen….we will never forget them." said Ginny as everyone lowered their heads

"To a new world." finished Harry

"A new world." said all six of them as their glasses chimed as they took the drink. As they finished their drinks Jack's radio chimed.

"O'Neill." said Jack into the radio

"Mini me how would you and your friends like a little trip?" asked General O'Neill voice over the radio "I think you will like the task the Prime Minister just gave us."

Half an hour later hidden under the busy streets of London, the ministry workers came in for work as they would any other Friday morning. News of the battle yet alone the outcome hadn't gotten out yet, however most of the Auror core along with most high officials of the Ministry in fact only one high official was in the Ministry.

"So how many muddbloods will we round up today?" asked Umbridge as she stood in the entrees to the Ministry of magic

"We have five in holding that the snatchers brought in." said an aid

"Five…a good number." said Umbridge as more ministry officials began to arrive.

"Seems like there are less people than normal." said the aid

"Who cares." said Umbridge

"I think you should care." said a new voice as Umbridge looked to the sound only to see Jack O'Neill standing there with a muggle gun in hand. He looked as if he had gone through hell, blood and cuts on his person and his cloths was covered with dirt and dust.

"You are mine O'Neill." said Umbridge as she went for her wand only to have it fly out of her hand.

"No….you are ours." said Harry as the Ministry wizards looked stunned at the sight of Harry Potter standing clear as Day in the ministry. Standing beside him was Kingsley along with all his friends who had just gotten out of Hogwarts.

"Potter and the other traitors it must be the best day for the ministry." said Umbridge as suddenly all the fireplaces began to glow a deep green as row after row of strangely dressed man each holding a muggle firearm and battle armor came storming into the hall.

"Everyone Down!" yelled the soldiers as stunned Ministry wizards and witches got down on the ground. As the Royal Marines guided by American Wizards started to spread out throughout the Ministry of Magic ordering people to the ground and detaining everyone they came across.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Umbridge as she looked at the people rush past her and into the ministry.

"Didn't you get the memo Umbitch?" asked Jack with a grin "Your Minister is dead along with Voldemort."

"The Minister is Dead?" yelled Umbridge

"Yes, he was killed at Hogwarts last night I am the new Minister of Magic." said Kingsley

"I don't believe you." yelled Umbridge

"Even if you believed that, it doesn't matter because in one day the American government is going to reveal to the entire world that wizards are real" said Jack as Umbridge's eyes widened. "The muggle and magical worlds are going to unite."

"They can't do that!" yelled Umbridge

"Umbridge you have muggle Marines of her Majesties Royal Marines along with American Wizards and Marines in charge of the Ministry of Magic, they are also taking Diagon Alley and Gringotts as we speak." Said Kim

"Muggle soldiers are also storming the magical Chancellors offices in Germany, the magical Russian President's Palace and dozens of other places throughout Europe." said Hermione

"Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are under the control of the American Military." added Ron

"YOU LIE!" yelled Umbridge as suddenly Jack forced her to her knees before placing plastics arm restraints on her.

"I cannot tell lies." said Harry as Umbridge looked into his eyes.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge you are under arrest for crimes against the English people and crime against humanity." stated Jack

"You can't do this!" yelled Umbridge

"How does it feel Umbridge to know that in the end you will be judge not only by wizards but muggle borns and muggle themselves groups you hate." said Jack as he forced Umbridge up before handing her off to a Royal Marine.

"You know that was priceless." said Ron with a huge smile on his face.

"You better get some rest you have a big day tomorrow." said Kingsley.

It was just after nine in the morning as Jack, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Kim stood on a balcony overlooking a large green field.

"This is quite an amazing place." said Ginny as she looked out at the buildings.

"You gone to Hogwarts and you think the Washington Mall is amazing?" asked Jack as they looked out over the mall of Washington DC as people and the press began to pour into the mall.

"Well I am used to that." answered Ginny as the massive amounts of TV cameras focused on the capital building where a small stand had been set up along with the flags of every member of the International oversight committee.

"We still have no idea why the President along with the leaders of over two dozen nations including the most powerful nations on Earth called for this joint conference." said the news reporter as the six of them heard her on the TV while they watch her from their position.

"They aren't going to tell them about me are they?" asked Harry

"Not at first….they want to take it slow today is just the basic information with more following in the week." answered Jack "Don't want to stun the world too much too soon."

"Looks like you will be famous not only in the wizardering world but the muggle one to." added Kim

"The president as also called out the Military which has providing backup for the police forces of every major city. In yet another strange move the government has also demanded all airwaves instead of just requesting them." said the reporter "Every nation on the stage has taken slimier actions; this has fueled wild theories ranging from a new military alliance to even the crazy idea of alien contact."

"Not that crazy." Said Jack with a smile as he downed a pop just as the President of the United States along with the other world leaders took the stage with the Capital building in the background "And here we go."

"My Fellow Americans." said the president as he took to the Microphone "I speak do you not only as the president of the United States and the leader of the this nation but as a member of the human race. I come to you this day to announce to the world two great secrets that have been going on not only for weeks or months but years and decades both seem impossible however they are both very true. The first is a program is called the Stargate."

Up in the balcony Hermione and Jack held hands as the president began to explain the Stargate problem, just the basic information about what it was and how the United States Military and later other world militaries have been traveling to other planets.

"Now it may be hard to believe me without some proof." said the president of the United States as suddenly the Odyssey Decloaked over the Washington Mall. Instantly everyone's eyes widened as the cameras turned on the ship "That is the USS Odyssey the flagship of the international fleet. Once this news conference is done you can get on board when it lands at Andrews Air Force base. At the moment there are seven ships just like this one in our fleet four belonging to the United States, Two to Great Brittan and one to the People's Republic of China. Five more ships are currently under construction off world including the second ship of the Republic of Russia which had lost their first ship in a battle and ships belonging to Australia, France, Germany and Japan. We will be releasing more information about the Stargate and the races across we have meet not just this galaxy but others as well."

All over the world people were stunned at the news; some didn't believe any of it until they saw the Daedalus over the capital.

"Now I know after all that it will seem like nothing can surprise you but we are not done. Now onto the second part to announce to the world that there was been be a hidden group hiding among us for years." Said the president as Hermione gripped Jack's hand "Magic, such as wizards witches and almost everything from the old legends are truth."

The president went on to explain why they had remained hidden and that magic seems to be just be an off shoot of the Ancient DNA. Voldemort and how he was defeated only yesterday, he didn't mention Harry. When several wizards and witches including the VP appraited in and preformed a few spells before appratring out.

"Finally I would like to end with this….we will need time to adjust to all this information so over the next seven days the governments from around the world will be releasing information about the Stargate and the magical world. We remind people to remain calm and remember wizards have been alongside us for generations and without the Stargate we wouldn't be as advanced as we are today. Thank you all for coming, God bless the United States and every nation on Earth."

"And like that everything changes." said Jack as he wondered how the world would react.

**I hope you liked this chapter and how the world gets to know about the Stargate Program and the magical world. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71 Honor **

The news flashed around the world as people began to process the information first that aliens where real and that the United States Military was exploring other planets and now had a fleet of space faring warships. Also the added information that wizards and magic was not only real but the neighbor next door could be one caused a lot of worry among people. Luckily the world leaders had taken precautions the military had been called out all over the world to help the local police where needed. The stock markets around the world where closed and where scheduled to remain closed for at least a week. All the while different news organizations where rushing around trying to find out everything they could from the information being released by the governments of the world. They planned to release information slowly with only the basic information first. They wanted people time to process however someone either pulled the wrong file or some money traded hands and the file of SG1 and the file on Voldemort, Harry Potter and the Mini Jack's team. Within two hours of the answer pictures of SG1, Voldemort and Jack jr along with his friends.

"Now this may seam hard to believe but this is a day that is full of hard to believe things." Said the CNN anchor as an Image of both Jack's appeared on the screen. "These two people are really one and the same….the older is General Jack O'Neill who is currently in charge of a department called Home World Defense and former leader of a team of explores who journeyed though the Stargate called SG1. The younger is actually his alien clone which he later adopted as his son. His son which went undercover at a still unknown wizard school located in the United Kingdom. There he joined up with one Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, vice President Rilles Daughter Kim and one Harry Potter we will have a lot about him later."

"Well the news is out." Said Jack as he sat watching the TV he had set up in the living room of the burrow with a small portable satellite hock up.

"We knew it would get out sooner rather than later." said Hermione as she looked toward the window, she could make out Ginny and Harry sitting on the porch. They knew that Ron was with Kim up in his room and the rest of the Weasley family was spread out across the burrow. Mr. Weasley along with Bill had gone out to make arrangements Mrs. Weasley was crying as she sat on Fred's bed unable to do anything else.

"I will be right back." said Jack as he stood up and walked up the stairs of the burrow until he reached the floor he wanted. He waited outside the door listening for a moment before entering the room. What he found was Mrs. Weasley sitting on Fred's bed with a photo in hand simply crying. He didn't say anything as he walked toward the window.

"He died for what he believed in." said Jack as he looked out the window.

"He shouldn't have been there." cried Mrs. Weasley

"No one should have to face combat just like no parent should have to bury a child." Said Jack "The children should bury the parent not the other way around. Sadly this happened and I know you may not believe me but I know what you are feeling."

'I don't think being a muggle gives you insights on how I feel." said Mrs. Weasley

'I am more than just a muggle, I am a clone." said Jack as Mrs. Weasley looked at him tears filled eyes. "I am almost a copy of another person and worst I have all his memories. Including the death of his only son."

"What?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Well he wasn't my son since I wouldn't be cloned for another decade but the memory hurts all the same." said Jack as he took a deep breath "Charlie O'Neill just eight years old…he found my gun which I decided not to put right away after cleaning it and…he shot his head off."

"How did you deal with it?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Well first I almost ate my own gun and then I almost set off a nuke." Answered Jack as Mrs. Weasley looked at him "Sorry I forgot you may not understand muggle reference…..I almost comminuted suicide two times."

"I see." said Mrs. Weasley

"The thing is…..the pain it never really goes away it is with you every day." said Jack as he looked out to see that Harry and Ginny walking down the road hand in hand. "However your family and your friends can lessen the pain."

Slowly Mrs. Weasley stood up and looked at her only daughter walking hand in hand with her adopted son.

"I am happy that my children are ending up with such good people." said Mrs. Weasley "Even if one of them is American."

"Well Kim is descendant from a European Wizard Family." said Jack

"Jack even though you are not blood family, you are family." Said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged Jack "And you, Hermione and any kids you two have when the time comes are always welcomed here."

"Thank you." said Jack with a smile.

"Jack." said Hermione as she stood in the doorway.

'What?" asked Jack

"You have a phone call." said Hermione as she held up a cell phone.

"From who?" asked Jack

"The President of the United States." answered Hermione

"Then I better take it." said Jack as he took the phone before walking out of the room. "Yes, Mr. President."

"This is a strange new world." said Molly Weasley "Muggles knowing about the wizarding world and aliens….I never thought I would see the day."

"Believe me Mrs. Weasley this is just the beginning." said Hermione with a smile as Jack walked in.

"I have just been ordered to do the worst thing imaginable." said Jack as Hermione raised an eyebrow "I have to give a news interview."

"When?" asked Hermione

"Wednesday and here I thought I had the month off." answered Jack "You are all welcomed to join me."

"No….you can do." said Hermione with a smile.

The next morning a slight rain fell but it seemed to match everyone mood as the entire extended Weasley clan plus close friends gathered to pay their respects. No one even bothered to raise a magical burrier to protect those gather on a small hill side crematory. Almost all the tombstones had the same last name as Fred was slowly lowered into the ground. Molly Weasley sat beside her husband with George. The rest of the family stood behind them, Harry was standing beside Ginny who like the rest of her family, Kim was also standing beside Ron. Hermione and Jack were standing a little bit off from the Weasley family with Luna, Neville and several members of the order. Slowly one by one the people started to leave but not before placing flowers on the coffin.

"I hate funerals." whispered Hermione

"I don't think your suppose too." added Jack as the rain picked up slowly everyone headed back to the Burrow, it was a long week while everyone in the world was processing information about the Stargate program and the fact that magic was real Jack and his friends were busy putting people to rest. Lupin and Tonks were put to rest together and then came the funeral for everyone else.

The Burrow had become their home during the week but they all knew they had soon they would have to get on with their lives. The rest of the world wasn't waiting anymore that was for sure, the Daily Prophet had announced that soon Chocolate Frogs along with other magical goods would be sold to anyone who wanted them. ESPN and other sports outlet where already talking TV deals with Quidditch teams. To the amazement of most governments most people reacted calmly to the news of aliens and magical however not all some religious nutcases tried to burn a wizard when he came out however it was quickly stopped by local police. Possibly the most upsetting of Harry and the others become famous at once was how Harry's Aunt and Uncle where making use of it. They had giving paid interviews saying how became the man he is today thanks to their love and support.

The night before everyone was to go their separate ways the six of them gathered under the summer sky and in front of a large fire.

"So….tonight is the last night?" asked Ron

"In a way." said Jack

"I mean you and Kim are leaving to head to America." said Ron as he looked more at Kim then at Jack.

"I am going too." said Hermione as Ron, Ginny and Harry looked at her "My parents like the US.'

"Doesn't hurt that Jack would be just down the road." laughed Ginny as a snap filled as two more figures joined them around the fire.

"Neville, Luna how are you two?" asked Jack

"Good." said Neville with a smile "Those Doctors from the SCG think they may be able to reverse the effects of the cruises curse on my parents."

"That is great." said Ginny

"Thank the Asgard." said Jack as he lifted his bottle of water to his lips.

"It is still great news." said Hermione

"So Neville what is your plans?" asked Ron

"Well I was going to see what I can do in Herbology." said Neville 'I mean it isn't like the future you guys have in front of you."

"You don't know that." said Luna

"Luna, Jack is a colonial in the muggle military and is going to lead a team out into the stars." said Neville "Ron and Harry have already been hired as Auror by the Ministry."

"How long that last." added Ron "They say they are going to fold the Aurors into something called Scotland yard."

"Believe me that isn't a bad thing." Said Kim "I guess I should tell you all the Philadelphia Phoenixes have asked me to join their Quidditch team."

"Ron dating a profession Quidditch player what he dreams about." laughed Ginny as her brother glared at her.

"Well I am going to working at the SGC." said Hermione "They want someone who knows magic and can read ancient. I just have to go though some training."

"I am sure Jack will do some training with you." laughed Kim as both Jack and Hermione blushed.

"No matter what happens we will always be friends." said Hermione

"Here…here." said Ron

The following morning before the long flight back to Colorado with a layover in DC Jack O'Neill walked into a makeshift prison. He walked past the cells where Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Malfoy family was being held. Past the location where Umbridge was yelling about Magic being might and muggles are worst then dirt. Finally he reached the person he least wanted to see.

"Hello Dimitri." Said Jack as the Russian looked at him though the chain link wall.

"Hello O'Neill.' Said Dimitri as he stood up and walked toward Jack.

"What do you want?" asked Jack

"To see you." said Dimitri "You know tomorrow they are going to take me to something called the Hague to face trial for my sins as they call it."

"Ludrick reported not only to the US but German government all you did in the serves of Voldemort." Said Jack "Including how you took part in the torture of many muggle borns and killing of Muggles. You called it muggle hunts."

"Yes, I did." answered Dimitri with a smile "My only regret is that I couldn't kill you or that traitor Ludrick."

"Well Ludrick is going to pay for his own crimes, he is going to serve two years in jail." answered Jack

"Not the death sentence I may get." said Dimitri

"Life is more likely, you may even get less because of your age. They are only asking 10 years for Draco Malfoy" added Jack

'He never killed anyone, I have." answered Dimitri

"Now why did you want to see me?" asked Jack

"Simple I wanted you to see what happens next." said Dimitri "See there is an old code among Russian Wizards….never be taken alive."

"Too late for that." said Jack with a smile as a smirk covered Dimitri face.

"Are you sure?" asked Dimitri as suddenly he fell to the ground as foam started to come out of his mouth.

"Guard!" yelled Jack as two guards came rushing forward. They threw open the cell door but it was too late Dimitri was dead.

"Dragon Fang poison." said the wizard Guard as Jack looked at him "It is basically like cyanide pill, he was dead the moment it entered his body."

"How did he get it in?" asked Jack as he looked at the body of his enemy.

"He may have had it hidden on him when he was captured or one of the Russian guards gave it to him." answered the guard "However he isn't our problem anymore."

"Alright." answered Jack as he slowly walked away. He didn't bother to look at the people in the cells, he just wanted to get out of there. Luckily the private air force plane was ready for takeoff and without any delay Jack got onboard and found his seat beside the half asleep Hermione.

"Jack is something wrong?" asked Hermione

"Don't worry about it." said Jack as Hermione placed her head on Jack's shoulder as the plane started to taxi down the runway.

Two months later SG1 and two SG members along with Colonel Jack O'Neill Jr stood in front of the Stargate still hidden under Cheyenne Mountain, while the Stargate along with the magical world was now know to world the government had kept the location secret so that protesters wouldn't appear. Some religious groups where upset about life on other planets and magic calling it the work of the devil, some nations like Iran and North Korea where saying the Stargate should be taken out of the hands of the US military and put in more trust worthily hands such as there. Some wizards and witches where not happy to be outed and forced into the light. However overall the information had gone over well there was no major riots and the people took everything in stive, since they were not under attack it worked in the favor of the governments. Hogwarts was on its way to being back to normal minus the TV crews which had shown up to shot a documentary on Hogwarts.

The huge metal doors opened as Hermione walked through the door dress in SG uniforms only with a Union Jack on her arm instead of the American flag. On her belt was a her wand as well as a ZAT.

"I can't get this stupid thing zipped up." said Hermione as she tried to zip up the front of the vest.

"Here." said Jack as he grabbed the zipper and pulled it up.

"How come you never help me like that when I couldn't put my pack on last week?" asked Valla as she looked at Daniel.

"Because you would think it meant something." answered Daniel as they looked to see the 18 year old Hermione and Jack still close. "Besides Jack and Hermione share an apartment together."

"Walter dial the gate." ordered Mitchell as the gate started dialing.

"You know Kim wants me to do an interview with her on Oprah next week." said Hermione

"She sent me the same message and I heard the History Channel wants to do a documentary with all of us" said Jack as the gate kept dialing. "So Hermione ready for your first mission as a member of SG 14?"

"Sure…I have been reading up on all the ancient language." said Hermione as the wormhole opened "Just don't think you can order me around outside of a combat situation."

"Wouldn't think about it." said Jack with a smile

"SG1, SG14 you are clear to head out." Said General Landry as Jack put straightened his hat as they moved toward the gate.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, we are nearing the end of the story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72 The New Age**

The beeping of the alarm blasted though the almost perfect silence of the darkened room as Jack O'Neill Jr rolled over hitting the alarm with his hand turning it off. For a second he actually thought of staying in bed however slowly he left the warmth of the bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom he made his way down toward a semi darkened hallway before entering a rather large kitchen. After pouring himself a cup of coffee he turned toward a small CD sized black disk on the wall above the bar.

"On." ordered Jack as beams of light came out of the disk forming a screen.

"Welcome back to Sports Center." said the holographic TV as Jack started to make some breakfast. "Since it is Friday it is time for the not top ten plays of the week."

Jack barely listened to ESPN until the last part.

"And the number one of the not top ten plays come to us from across the pound the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team." said the announcer as Jack turned to look at the screen just in time to see three people in orange uniforms crash their brooms into one another before falling down on a fourth. Allowing a men in a blue uniform to score "That wasn't pretty."

"Ron must be so upset by that." said Jack with a small laugh as he drank some coffee.

"Well it's the Chudley Cannons." answered the other announcer "Speaking of Quidditch the preparation for the Quidditch world cup is almost complete in Paris however an unexpected blow has fallen on the American Team…their top chaser Kim Weasley had to withdraw from the team due to being pregnant."

"We would like to congratulate her and her husband and hope she comes back to the sport soon." said the other announcer "Now we turn to Football news as coming Monday marks the first day of optional work outs we will look on which teams have the edge this year to make it to the Super Bowl."

"Change." said a female voice as the TV changed to the BBC America.

"Tomorrow marks the 10 year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts." Said the anchor "The ceremony will start at Midnight tonight when the battle began and end at 8:45 Am when Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter. Every who is still alive and who was there on the day will be there. Of course we will carry it live all night long."

"I thought you were going to rest a little more?" asked Jack as he looked at his wife of over seven years.

"I am fine." yawned the 28 year old Hermione as she looked out the window to see a car driving by the window. Even after ten years of knowledge of the Stargate and magic the world was strangely the same. Yes, people lived longer, Quidditch was now on ESPN, ZMPs powered the power grid, some magical creatures now could be found in the local Zoo and beaming systems had replaced airplanes for long distance travel. However people still drove to work in their cars went to school and lived their lives. Magic and advanced technology had become common place. There were still problems, some religious nut cases and wizards who still felt they were the best of humanity.

"Really?" asked Jack "Because you can

"I am going to Hogwarts with you." stated Hermione "It will be nice to see everyone."

"We just saw them last week." Answered Jack

"I am still going." ordered Hermione in the voice that told her husband that the matter was closed.

"Alright but if you need a rest just say so." said Jack as he looked back to the news.

"Today we get reports that a Wraith cruisers where destroyed in the Pegasus's Galaxy was destroyed by the HMS Dumbledore." said the announcer as Jack rolled his eyes, knowing Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted a ship of war named after him but it wasn't his or any of his friend's call "This is the first spotting of Wraith ship in over 18 months. In other news the Teri forming of Mars is nearly done and should be totally ready within two years. When it is finished it is believed that it will quickly reach Earth level populations.

"Do we have to watch the news?" asked a young five year old girl with deep brown hair and deep brown eyes. Jack and Hermione couldn't help but smile at their five your old daughter Rose Samantha O'Neill

"You should be in bed….you need your rest to stay up tonight." said Jack as his daughter looked at him "We are going to Hogwarts remember."

The girls eyes widened as she remembered what day it was.

"Will everyone be there?" asked Rose as Hermione laughed; she knew everyone meant the kids of all their friends.

"Yes." answered Hermione "Now why don't you go get some sleep."

"Alright." said Rose as she bolted to her room shutting the door behind her.

"She isn't going to sleep." said Hermione

"Yep." said Jack "She is probably pretending to sleep just like she did on Christmas eve."

"She reminds me of you." said Hermione with a smile

"Really I see so much of you in her." added Jack as Hermione kissed him. However a sudden cry filled the air.

"Sounds like Joseph is up." said Hermione

"I will take care of him." said Jack as he walked back into the master bedroom to see a small crib in there. Lied their two and a half week old son Joseph Ian O'Neil. He picked him up as he instantly stopped crying, he carried him back into the kitchen only to find Hermione sitting there with a wand in hand as breakfast made itself. One of the automatic robot vacuums was busy cleaning as Crookshanks attacked it. It pasted right by the aged German Sheppard Sarge who slept in his favorite spot by the window. Jack couldn't help but smile at his family.

A few hours later the O'Neill family got into their car and after driving past the university in which Hermione now taught as a professor in between going off world to study ancient ruins. Cheyenne mountain was in view in the background in which Jack now had his old position as leader of SG1 under the Command of General Samantha Carter, the rumored going around was that Sam would be moving on to take over home world command and Jack was on the short list to replace her. Finally they arrived at what used to be the international airport turned beaming center. To prevent some terrorist or enemy nation from using beaming technology to drop a nuke into the Washington DC the beaming centers where built into International airports with locks preventing the sending of weapons. You could now be across the world in less than a second, true you could only travel to another beaming center. After getting the ticket they were transported into a large wooden building.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade." said a witch as people began pouring in to the small rebuilt village. Jack took Rose's hand as Hermione held Joseph as they walked into the late afternoon sun. The village looked almost the same as it had all those years ago, there were a few new buildings a larger hotel and the beaming center however they were built so that they match the older style structures. Little Rose was looking around the village soaking in every little detail. Slowly the walked up the long road toward Hogwarts. The castle had been rebuilt in all its former glory with a few new additions, like the magical schools in America they now integrated muggle technology like computers. The forbidden forest was recovering from the devastating fire but in time it would be back to normal.

"This is so cool!" said Rose "I want to go here when I can get my wand."

"Sure thing kiddo." said Jack as Hermione smiled, they already knew that Rose carried both the magical and technology ancient gene, her brother was the same thing. They carried both genes; it was now common place to get genetic testing to see if the child had the magical or ATA gene. Some scientists even believed within a decade they could implant both genes near birth.

"I can't wait." said Rose as she spotted a group of people standing near the rebuilt Viaduct. Instantly Rose let go of her father's arms as she ran up to five year old James Potter II who was standing beside his three year old brother Albus Severus Potter. Also standing there laughing was their cousin and first born Weasley not to have red hair, instead having her mother's blonde six year old Sarah Weasley. Standing behind the kids was their parents. Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Kim Weasley.

"About time you goes show up." said Ron who stood in a pair of dress pants and shirt.

"Well you guys do live closer." said Jack as he looked at his friends Harry and Ron where now both high ranking Aurors in Scotland Yard, while Kim was professional Quidditch players and Ginny had been too until she had taken a job as a Quidditch sport report for the Daily Prophet to spend more time with her boys.

"Kim congratulation." said Hermione

"Thanks Hermione." said Kim "I just wished the world didn't find out a day after I told you guys. Someone on the team leaked it out."

"You are the top player on the team." said Jack

"Well that just gives England more of a chance to win." said Harry as Ron smiled.

"So it all becomes clear what you planned Ron." said Jack with a laugh as Kim glared at him.

"Shall we go on in?" asked Ginny as the six friends plus their kids started walking down the Viaduct. The kids looking out over the edge of the walkway into the gully below. They entered the Viaduct Courtyard, the center of battle that took place ten years ago. Lining the walls where new attritions to the castle stone statues of key members of the order of the Phoenix, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Neville and Luna. Across form them where stone statues of Samantha Carter, Teal'c, McKay and the dead pilots and SGC members who had died in the battle. In the spot where Voldemort had died a larger statue of a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack and Kim each dressed as they were on that day ten years ago stood. Harry was in the center with the elder wand in his hands, Jack was beside Harry his P-90 at the ready and his hat on his head. Hermione was standing behind Jack with her own wand at the ready on the other side Ron and Kim stood side by side with their own wands ready.

"I am still not a big fan of the statue." said Kim

"I like it." said Ron

"On this spot the Dark Wizard Voldemort was defeated." read Ginny as she looked at the instruction at the bottom of the statue. "Wizards and Witches along with muggle soldiers of the United States and Great Britain, their sacrifice built the future. We honor the five individuals above who played key roles in defeating the Voldemort and creating the future."

"That is you mommy and Daddy." said Sarah Weasley as she pointed toward her parents Ron and Kim.

"Very good now can you read what it says below their statues?" asked her aunt Ginny

"Kimberly Rilles the American Witch who brought honor back to her family by helping defeat her second cousin." read Sarah with a lot of help sounding out words from her aunt."Ronald Weasley the British wizard who helped his friends do the impossible."

Kim and Ron just stood there watching their daughter read those words.

"What does it say under yours?" asked Rose O'Neill as she looked at her own parents.

"Why don't you read it?" asked Hermione

"Ya, show them how smart you are." said Jack

"Sure….Hermione Granger the muggle born witch whose brain and bravely guided her friends to victory. Jonathan O'Neill Jr the American warrior which helped bring the words together." said Rose as Hermione and Jack held hands.

"Harry Potter the boy who lived the who with help of his friends ended the darkest wizard in history and brought forth a new future." said James Potter II as his parents smiled.

"A new future." said Jack as the sun went down over Hogwarts as a flight of F-302 flew over a sign that the ceremony was about to begin.

**Well this is the end of the story. I hope you liked this story just as much as I liked writing it. I would like to thank everyone who read the story and reviewed. Thanks for everything, Wilkins75.**


End file.
